Através dos seus olhos
by Re Lane Cullen
Summary: Ela era doce, ele era amargo. Ela era impulsiva, ele pensava demais. Ela não se enxergava, ele não enxergava nada. Poderia isso dar certo? AH/AU.
1. Nota

**Título:** Através dos seus olhos.

**Autora:** Re Lane Cullen

**Classificação: **T para a maioria da fic e M para futuras lemons( Serão feitas duas versões para um mesmo capítulo.)

**Gênero: **Drama/Romance

**Sumário: **Ela era doce, ele era amargo. Ela era impulsiva, ele pensava demais. Ela não se enxergava, ele não enxergava nada. Poderia isso dar certo? AH/AU.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight e todos os personagens não me pertencem. Até porque se me pertencessem eu estaria casada com o Edward e o Jasper seria o meu amante =D

**Nota 1: **Todos os dados médicos descritos no decorrer da história foram tirados da internet. Eu não estudo medicina, então se algo estiver absurdamente absurdo( assim como essa expressão), lembre-se que isso é uma ficção e nada do que for escrito aqui deve ser levado em conta para qualquer informação médica específica.

**Nota 2:**Eu não estudo música, e nunca estudei na minha vida. A minha curta experiência com a música se resume a duas tentativas frustradas( leia-se: Tocar introdução de My Immortal no teclado e o refrão de Otherside no baixo. ) Do mesmo modo como acima, se eu cometer algum erro, não posso fazer nada =D


	2. À Primeira Vista

**Capítulo 1- À primeira vista.**

As luzes da cidade não passavam de um borrão diante dos meus olhos. O vento gelado que entrava no carro, já me fazia sentir saudades do calor e da secura de Phoenix. Totalmente diferente da fria e úmida Chicago. Se eu odiava a neve e tudo relacionada a ela, por que eu estava me mudando justamente para Chicago? A resposta é simples, no entanto um pouco longa.

Eu nasci em Chicago, e morei aqui até os meus sete anos. Foi quando os meus pais se separaram, ou quando minha mãe descobriu que não o amava mais. Minha mãe me levou para o outro lado do país. Phoenix logo se tornou um lar para nós e eu me adaptei rapidamente ao clima local. Era tão quente, tão aconchegante.

Durante as minhas férias, minha mãe me mandava para Chicago, para que eu passasse algum tempo de qualidade com o meu pai. Mas já fazia um tempo desde que eu não ia para lá. Conforme eu fui crescendo eu fui vendo o quanto Renée precisava de mim. Ela era uma ótima mãe, mas às vezes eu tinha a impressão de que eu era a adulta ali, enquanto ela era a adolescente impulsiva.

Há cerca de três anos, minha mãe acabou se casando novamente. O nome dele é Phil. Ele é jogador de futebol americano. Devido à profissão, Phil viajava todo o país, mas minha mãe não ia junto porque tinha que ficar em casa comigo. Eu via o quanto ela estava infeliz com isso. Eu havia me tornado um estorvo na vida dela, mesmo que ela negasse isso com veemência.

Foi por isso que eu me inscrevi na Escola de Artes de Chicago. Eu havia terminado o colegial no último semestre, e eu não estava planejando ingressar numa faculdade tão cedo. Eu ainda estava indecisa sobre o que fazer, e a Escola de Artes me pareceu ser o passatempo perfeito. Além do mais, eu sempre fui apaixonada por música. Influência da minha mãe. Ela amava músicas de todos os tipos, era a pessoa mais eclética que eu já havia conhecido.

Quando eu era pequena, ela havia me colocado numa escola de ballett, o que não deu muito, já que desde pequena eu sou o ser mais desastrado desse planeta. Depois de eu ter arruinado umas das apresentações da minha turma, minha mãe se convenceu que eu não levava o menos jeito para a dança, e acabou me matriculando numa escola de música.

Aparentemente eu era melhor em cantar e tocar do que andar e correr. Não demorou muito para que a música se tornasse a minha paixão.

Agora, aqui estava eu, em um táxi, indo em direção à casa do meu pai, onde eu ficaria por um ano antes de ir para a faculdade.

O táxi parou em frente ao prédio, onde Charlie já estava me esperando na portaria.

"Bella!" ele exclamou quando me viu saindo do carro. Ele pagou ao motorista, e me ajudou a retirar as malas do carro. "Me desculpe por não ter ido te buscar. Precisei resolver alguns problemas na delegacia."

"Sem problemas." Respondia enquanto pegava algumas malas do chão.

"Você está ótima." Charlie me elogiou sem graça. Dei um sorriso tímido

"Você também" Falei da mesma maneira que ele. Eu tinha herdado de Charlie a minha incapacidade de falar sobre os meus sentimentos, ou de demonstrá-los abertamente. Isso era uma das coisas que Renée mais odiava em mim. Eu sempre a fazia lembrar-se dele.

"Ok, vamos subir." Ele falou me guiando em direção ao hall do prédio.

O apartamento continuava o mesmo. Basicamente nada havia mudado desde a última vez que estive aqui. O meu quarto era o cômodo mais intacto. As paredes ainda eram rosa - claro, e a cortina de renda branca também ainda estava lá. Acho que por baixo daquela armadura de policial durão, Charlie era na verdade um sentimental.

Ele me deixou à vontade para desfazer as minhas malas. Seria fácil conviver com o meu pai, ele não ficava cuidando de mim o tempo todo, coisa que Renée fazia insistentemente. Seria bom ter o meu espaço respeitado por aqui.

Tirei da minha mala somente os meus pijamas e a minha necessérie Amanhã eu arrumaria as minhas coisas adequadamente. No caminho para o banheiro, Charlie me perguntou se eu estava com fome, eu apenas respondi que já tinha comido alguma coisa na rua. Era estranho ver ele se preocupando comigo.

Tomei meu banho e escovei os meus dentes. Depois fui para o meu novo quarto. O meu mundo pelos próximos doze meses. Nessa hora, meu coração apertou, e eu senti as lágrimas, a tanto guardadas saírem dos meus olhos, e escorrerem pelo meu rosto. Eu já sentia falta da minha mãe e do Phil. Eu sentia falta de estar em casa.

Acordei na manhã seguinte com o barulho da televisão. Depois do meu 'momento humano' no banheiro, fui até a sala onde meu pai estava assistindo a reprise de algum jogo de futebol.

"Bom dia!" cumprimentei-o, enquantoainda espantava o sono do meu corpo.

"Bom dia. Dormiu bem?" meu pai perguntou, desviando os olhos da TV e olhando para mim.

"Sim" respondi sorrindo.

Fui até a cozinha em busca de algo que servisse como café-da-manhã. Pelo menos havia cereais no armário. Já não podia dizer o mesmo sobre comida. Passei a manhã toda desfazendo as minhas malas e colocando as coisas no lugar. Fiquei feliz em não ter trago todo o meu armário para Chicago, eu só tinha trazido as roupas de frio. Caso contrário, aquela arrumação teria me custado o dia todo.

Tanto no almoço quanto no jantar, Charlie me levou ao restaurante que ficava na esquina da rua. Era interessante e um pouco cômico o verele bancando o pai.

O domingo passou se arrastando. As horas pareciam ter cem minutos, ao invés de sessenta. Acabei descobrindo que Charlie não sabia cozinhar, e eu me perguntava como ele tinha sobrevivido sozinho por tanto tempo. Como eu tinha cozinhado no almoço, no jantar ele decidiu pedir uma pizza para nós.

Depois do jantar, fui para o meu quarto mandar um email para a minha mãe. Eu deveria ter enviado um ontem, mas eu estava tão ocupada com a arrumação e com o meu pai, que acabei esquecendo de lhe enviar. Não me surpreendi quando vi três mensagens dela na minha caixa de entrada. No último email ela já estava beirando o desespero, já estava até cogitando acionar o FBI e me declarar desaparecida se eu não entrasse em contato com ela nas próximas vinte e quatro horas. Aquilo era típico da minha mãe. Respondi ao email dela, e também alguns emails dos poucos amigos que eu tinha em Phoenix.

Antes de ir dormir, resolvi arrumar a minha mochila para o grande dia. Coloquei três cadernos dentro dela: um que tinha as minhas composições, em sua maioria partituras inacabadas. O outro era o meu caderno de poemas, e o último um caderno em branco para as aulas.

Aulas. Senti um frio percorrer a minha espinha com aquele pensamento. Eu odiava ser a 'garota nova', e eu sabia que me mudar no meio do semestre não ajudaria muito a passar imperceptível aos demais olhares.

Se bem que ser invisível nunca foi um real problema para mim. Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que chama atenção.

Eu nunca fui o gênio da turma. Minhas notas não eram ruins, mas também não eram boas os suficientes para que eu me tornasse a nerd da turma. Não que eu realmente almejasse esse título.

Também nunca fui o tipo de garota que chamava atenção fisicamente. Pele branca, olhos e cabelos castanhos, estatura mediana, um corpo normal. Um rosto comum. Uma garota comum. Era fácil ser mais uma na multidão com uma aparência como aquela.

Mas não era apenas fisicamente que eu não me encaixava. Era difícil para mim me relacionar com as pessoas. Era como se eu visse o mundo de uma forma diferente dos demais, era como se o meu cérebro funcionasse numa freqüência diferente, como AM e FM.

Esportes estavam completamente fora de cogitação. Com a minha coordenação motora, tentar bancar a atleta seria potencialmente perigoso. Para não dizer completamente vergonhoso.

Se isso não bastasse ainda tinha o fator timidez, juntamente com a incrível facilidade que eu tinha em ficar com as bochechas vermelhas. Chegava a ser constrangedor.

Com muita sorte eu conseguiria, no máximo, um amigo e conseguiria passar despercebida pelo restante do curso.

Apesar dos meus protestos, Charlie me levou até a escola em sua viatura. Para a minha sorte o estacionamento estava vazio, e os poucos alunos que já haviam chegado, deviam estar dentro da escola devido ao frio.

Fui direto para a secretaria, onde fui atendida por uma simpática senhora. Ela me entregou o mapa da escola e a chave do meu armário e disse que eu teria o meu teste de nivelamento às nove horas. Isso me dava cerca de uma hora para explorar o local.

Fui até o meu armário deixar o meu material. Até que não foi difícil achar o meu armário no meio de tantos.

Pela minha visão periférica, percebi quando ao meu lado, um garoto abria o seu armário.

"Olá, você é nova aqui?" ele falou e eu olhei para ele. Ele era loiro, cabelos cor de mel, tinha olhos azuis como o mar. Ele era alto, e os músculos deles eram bem distribuídos pelo seu corpo. Ele era lindo. _O que um cara desses fazia falando comigo?_

"Sim. Eu sou Isabella Swan, mas pode chamar de Bella." falei um pouco tímida.

"Jasper Cullen. Você veio fazer o quê? Teatro?" Em que mundo eu faria alguém pensar que eu faria teatro? Será que ele tinha problemas de visão?

"Não, música. Você faz o quê?"

"Artes plásticas" Ele respondeu entusiasmado

"Legal!" Tentei devolver o mesmo entusiasmo na minha voz

"Você está em que nível?" Ele me perguntou realmente interessado. Será que as pessoas por aqui, realmente eram legais?

"Ainda não sei. Vou fazer meu nivelamento daqui a pouco." Respondi, dando uma breve olhada no relógio para me certificar da hora.

"Ah! Se precisar de ajuda, o meu irmão também faz música aqui." Só esperava que o irmão dele fosse tão simpático quanto ele.

"Ok." Sorri.

"Bella, vou indo nessa. Foi muito bom te conhecer. Te vejo na hora do almoço?" Ele perguntou, enquanto fechava o seu armário.

"Ok." Respondi simplesmente e ele foi embora, sumindo na multidão.

Aquela tinha sido a primeira vez que eu havia sido tão bem recebida em um lugar. Já tinha até com quem almoçar. Geralmente eu acabava sozinha em alguma mesa, ou na mesa dos 'excluídos'.

O Sr. Sherman, que seria o responsável pelo meu teste chegou às nove e meia. Assim que ele chegou, ele me pediu que eu o acompanhasse até a sua sala.

"Srta Swan, primeiramente eu gostaria de lhe perguntar: Por que música?" Ele falava enquanto se sentava em sua cadeira.

"Sinceramente, por que eu falhei na minha tentativa de ser uma bailarina." Ele riu, e eu abri um meio sorriso.

"Isso é sério?" Ele perguntou desacreditado.

"Em parte sim. A outra parte é que minha mãe sempre adorou música. E ela tinha um teclado, e ela sempre tocava. Além do mais ela adora cantar" Eu ainda me lembrava muito bem das músicas que ela cantava quando eu era pequena.

"Ela é profissional?"

"Só se for profissional de chuveiro. Enfim, eu acabei herdando a paixão e o gosto pela música." _Só que um pouco menos eclética_, completei mentalmente.

"Qual o seu estilo?" Ele perguntou, enquanto fazia anotações em um papel.

"Para ouvir, quase todos. Minha mãe sempre me falou que música boa era aquela que tocava a alma, sem importar o estilo a qual ela pertencia. Acho que para tocar, quase todas, embora as minhas composições geralmente beirem o clássico."

"Será que você podia tocar alguma composição sua?" Nessa hora eu congelei. Por que eu tinha que ter aberto a minha boca e falado que eu compunha? _Bella idiota!_

"Eu não tenho nenhuma acabada." Tentei me esquivar do seu pedido.

"Não tem problema." O Sr Sherman me assegurou com um sorriso reconfortante. Ou pelo menos era esse o efeito que ele esperava causar em mim. Embora tenha ocorrido justamente o oposto.

Ele me levou até uma das salas que tinham um piano. Minhas mãos estavam tremendo. Abri minha mochila, e peguei o meu caderno. Analisei brevemente o seu conteúdo, e decidi por uma música que eu tinha dado o nome de 'Thinking', era uma das composições mais intimistas que eu já havia feito.

Após me ouvir o Sr Sherman me assegurou que eu ficaria junto do pessoal do nível avançado. Ele levou o resto da manhã me explicando sobre a instituição e me mostrando as dependências da mesma.

Quando o sinal que indicava o almoço tocou, o Sr Sherman me liberou.

O refeitório já estava lotado. Depois de pegar a minha comida, fui em busca de um lugar. No meio da multidão, eu vi duas mãos acenando para mim. Era o Jasper. Junto dele, na mesa, haviam outras duas pessoas: uma garota loira, linda, que parecia ter saído de uma revista de moda e um garoto grande e forte, que tinha os cabelos pretos. Esse parecia ter saído de um campeonato de vale-tudo.

Sorri para ele e fui em sua direção. Eu podia sentir inúmeros olhos cravados em mim enquanto eu ia em direção à mesa deles. Enquanto as demais mesas estava completas, a mesa deles era a mais vazia. Será que eles eram esquisitos demais que ninguém queria ficar perto?

Quando cheguei até a sua mesa, Jasper se levantou e me apresentou aos seus amigos.

"Bella esses são meus amigos, Emmett McCarthy e Rosalie Hale, pessoal essa é a Isabella Swan"

"Oi Isabella, é um prazer conhecê-la" Emmett, que, diga-se de passagem, era o maior cara que eu já tinha visto na vida, abriu um sorriso verdadeiramente infantil ao me ver.

"Igualmente, mas pode me chamar de Bella." Sorri sincera para ele. Olhei em direção à loira. Ela apenas fez um movimento com a cabeça me cumprimentando. Não se pode agradar a todos.

"Então como foi o teste?" Jasper perguntou, enquanto eu me sentava na mesa.

"Vou ficar com a turma avançada" Respondi animada com o meu feito

"Você faz o quê?" A loira Rosalie, finalmente se manifestou. Não sabia se ela realmente estava interessada, ou se só queria participar da conversa de alguma forma.

"Música."

"Meu Deus, você vai ficar na sala do Edward." O choque nas palavras dela me deixaram assustada. Qual era o problema de eu ficar na mesma sala do tal Edward? Será que era namorado dela? Duvido. Do jeito que ela tava grudada com o grandão ali, ele que devia ser o namorado dela.

"Edward?" Perguntei confusa.

"Meu irmão." Jasper explicou ao meu lado.

"Ah, ta. Por falar nisso, cadê ele?" Perguntei um pouco interessada, afinal já era a segunda vez no dia que eu ouvia falar no irmão dele. Era normal estar curiosa para conhecê-lo.

Eles se entreolharam por um momento, como que buscando as palavras certas para me dizer.

"Digamos que o Eddie é um pouco anti-social..." Emmett explicou fazendo uma careta engraçada. Abri um meio sorriso, como que dizendo para ele que eu entendia. Mas não pude deixar que o receio passasse pelos meus olhos. Eu tinha a intuição de que era muito mais que isso.

"Mas não se preocupe, que ele não morde." Jasper falou em um tom brincalhão. O que fez Emmett rir, e Rosalie esboçar um pequeno sorriso. Algum tempo depois, o sinal tocou. Estava na hora de eu finalmente conhecer a minha turma.

"Acho que essa é a minha deixa." Falei enquanto me levantava da mesa.

"A gente se vê depois?" Jasper perguntou. E eu me perguntava o _por quê _daquilo. Ele não poderia estar interessado em mim. Além de ser uma coisa impossível, aquele monumento se sentir atraído por mim, eu não conseguia sentir nada no ar. Nenhuma tensão. Nada.

"Claro" Reafirmei com um tímido sorriso.

"Foi um prazer te conhecer Bella." Emmett falou com um lindo sorriso no rosto. Não sei o porquê, mas eu já gostava dele.

"Igualmente." Respondi da mesma maneira. Sorri para Rosalie, que me deu um sorriso amarelo em troca.

O refeitório ainda estava ficando vazio. A maioria dos alunos estavam se levantando em direção às suas salas. Uma garota baixinha passou por mim. Ela tinha os cabelos escuros, repicados. Ela me lembrava uma fadinha, devido à sua altura e beleza. Mas o olhar que ela me deu, não foi nenhum pouco angelical. Ela me fulminou com os olhos. Acho que se ela tivesse uma arma ali, ela me mataria. Meu Deu_s, o que foi que eu fiz?_


	3. Livro Aberto

**N/A:** Eu atrasei essa atualização, mas pelo menos consegui atualizar dentro do prazo que eu estabeleci para essa semana \o/ Espero que gostem desse capítulo, ele explica a maioria das dúvidas que vocês tiveram, e também temos a primeira aparição do Edward. Divirtam-se e até a próxima. Reviews no fim do capítulo.

**Capítulo 2- Livro Aberto  
**

Enquanto eu caminhava em direção ao meu armário para pegar o meu caderno, uma garota, de cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos veio até mim.

"Olá, meu nome é Jessica Stanley." Ela cumprimentou sorridente.

"Bella Swan" Respondi com um meio sorriso.

"Você é nova aqui, não?" Sinceramente, eu não estava acostumada a ser tão notada, muito menos numa escola com tantos alunos. Eu me perguntava se isso seria uma coisa boa ou ruim.

"Primeiro dia." Respondi enquanto abria o meu armário e pegava o meu material ali dentro.

"Você conhece o Cullen?" Há, então tinha um motivo para ela estar falando comigo. Se eles fossem os populares ou os esquisitos da escola, logo logo eu estaria sendo o tópico principal das fofocas. Se é que eu já não era.

"O Jasper? Pode-se dizer que sim." Tecnicamente, eu o conhecia do início da aula. Mas é claro que ela não precisava ficar sabendo dos detalhes.

"Isso explica o porquê você sentou na mesa dele. Eles são bastante seletivos com as amizades." Sinto uma pontinha de inveja, ou é impressão minha? Hum, então eles são os populares, o que me faz perguntar o por quê do nada eles me puxaram para o grupo.

"Oh! Você conhece uma garota baixinha, de cabelos repicados..."Resolvi me aproveitar que a fofoqueira de plantão estava ao meu lado, e perguntei sobre o que mais me incomodava naquele momento. Eu ainda não entendia aquele olhar que ela me deu. Será que ela já tentou sentar na mesa junto com eles e foi barrada? Será que eu iria enfrentar outras garotas assim? Quer dizer, o Emmett e o Jasper eram muito bonitos, e a julgar pelo Jasper, eu supunha que o irmão dele fosse tão lindo quanto ele. Aquela deveria ser a mesa que toda garota gostaria de sentar. Meu sonho de ser invisível parecia cada vez mais distante.

"Ah sim, Alice Brandom. Ela é a namorada ou ex-namorada do Jasper. Eles vivem terminando e reatando, que eu nem sei mais o que eles são. Por que?" Peraí, namorada? Acho que agora eu estava começando a entender algumas coisas. Jessica continuou me olhando de uma maneira curiosa, louca para saber o motivo da minha pergunta, mas eu não iria dar esse prazer a ela.

"Nada não. Hora de ir para a aula. Você faz música?" Ela fez uma cara estranha para a minha pergunta, como se fosse óbvio que ela não fizesse.

"Não. Teatro." Ela respondeu. "Até mais, Bella"

"Ok. Até mais." Jessica foi embora e eu fechei a porta do meu armário e saí andando, em direção a minha primeira aula naquele dia.

Enquanto eu ia andando para a minha aula, eu estava pensando em tudo o que eu havia descoberto nos últimos minutos. Agora eu entendia perfeitamente o motivo de Jasper ser tão agradável comigo. Ele queria apenas fazer ciúmes a sua namoradinha. Isso era ridículo. Como ele pode usar uma pessoa desse jeito? Será que ele não sabe que as pessoas tem sentimentos? Ou será que ele é realmente alheio a isso tudo?

O que mais me irritava nisso tudo é que aquilo havia se tornado público. Pelo visto toda a escola vira ou ao menos sabia que eu tinha sentado na mesa junto com eles. Na manhã seguinte, todos iriam estar rindo de mim pelos corredores, afinal eu seria a idiota que acreditou poder sentar com os populares. Acho que era isso que eu mais sentiria falta do meu colégio em Phoenix, eu era uma desconhecida. Eu passei quatro anos lá, e eu praticamente nunca fui notada. As pessoas só me enxergavam quando eu caía da escada, ou escorregava no pátio, mas elas não sabiam realmente como eu era. Tudo era tão mais fácil. Agora, aqui no meu primeiro dia, eu já estou sendo comentada por todos os cantos. Eu duvidava que a tal Jessica ficaria quieta, ainda mais quando eu falei que conhecia o Jasper.

Ah, mas o ele iria ouvir poucas e boas da próxima vez que eu o encontrasse.

Eu estava tão distraída que acabei esbarrando em alguém e derrubando todos seus livros no chão.

"Desculpe" eu disse levantando os meus olhos para encarar a criatura mais magnífica que eu já tinha visto. Ele era perfeito. Tinha os cabelos numa cor de bronze, completamente desarrumados, o nariz dele era angular, e os lábios dele eram cheios e rosados. Eu queria poder ver os olhos dele por trás daqueles óculos escuros que ele usava. Aposto que eram tão lindos como todo o restante dele.

"Você deveria prestar atenção por onde anda." Ele falou ríspido. Tudo bem que eu sou um pouco desastrada, mas precisava ficar com esse mau-humor todo, só por que eu derrubei as coisas dele no chão?

"Eu pedi desculpas." Ele se abaixou para pegar as coisas no chão, tateando até encontrá-las. Eu me abaixei para ajudá-lo a pegas as coisas, mas ele me impediu.

"Só por que eu sou cego, você acha que eu não sou capaz de me virar?" Ele falou como se a minha ajuda fosse um insulto para ele. Nessa hora que eu me dei conta do que ele tinha falado.

"Você é cego?" Eu perguntei surpresa. Ele não parecia ser cego. Quer dizer ele não usava uma bengala nem nada.

"Não, uso óculos escuros só de curtição." Ele falou ríspido mais uma vez, e eu me perguntava qual era o problema dele.

"Você é sempre assim tão mal-educado?" Perguntei no mesmo tom que ele usava comigo.

"Não, só quando encontro pessoas como você." Pessoas como eu? Como ele podia me julgar o tipo de pessoa que eu era em míseros segundos? Eu queria poder rebater, mas eu não tinha forças. Aquela era a minha deixa, eu não podia mais ficar ali, eu já sabia o que iria ocorrer em seguida.

Larguei-o ali, eu já podia sentir os meus olhos arderem e as lágrimas caírem. Eu odiava que os meus sentimentos e meus dutos lacrimais tivessem um relacionamento tão próximo. Fui correndo para o banheiro lavar o meu rosto. Eu sabia que iria chegar atrasada na aula, mas era isso ou chegar com os olhos vermelhos e o rosto todo molhado de lágrimas.

Depois de me recompor fui até a sala. Bati na porta e entrei. O professor já estava lá, mas felizmente ainda não havia começado a aula.

"Você deve ser Isabella Swan" Ele falou com um sorriso, e eu sorri de volta. Finalmente uma pessoa verdadeiramente amistosa naquela escola.

"Apenas Bella." Respondi a ele, que assentiu com a cabeça.

"Ok Bella, eu sou o Sr. Banner, você pode sentar-se ao lado do Sr Cullen." Meu coração falhou uma batida ao ouvir aquele nome. Me lembrava da conversa que eu teria com o Jasper mais tarde. Olhei para a direção na qual o professor tinha apontado e eu pude sentir a raiva subindo pelo meu corpo e minhas bochechas ficando vermelhas. Então aquele era o tão famoso Edward Cullen?

Eu não sabia se elas estavam vermelhas de raiva ou por causa dos olhares que todos os alunos da sala direcionavam a mim. Lentamente fui me aproximando do lugar que o professor me indicara. Infelizmente aquele parecia ser o único lugar vago da classe. Era muito azar para uma pessoa só. Puxei a cadeira e percebi ele apertando o maxilar.

"Desculpe, mas o lugar está ocupado." Ele disse ríspido. Aparentemente ele era mal-educado com qualquer pessoa, independente de quem seja. Nessa hora eu me lembrei do que Emmett havia falado sobre ele. Edward era anti-social. Acho que essa era a perfeita definição para ele.

"Desculpe, mas se houvesse outro lugar vago eu com certeza estaria nele." Falei o mais raivosa possível, enquanto eu depositava a minha mochila na mesa.

"É muito azar." Ele respondeu. Acredito que ele havia reconhecido a minha voz. Eu sempre li que as pessoas que perdem um dos sentidos, acabam apurando mais os outros. Pelo visto a memória auditiva dele era ótima.

"Digo o mesmo." Respondi, antes de voltar a minha atenção para o professor, que no momento estava pedindo silêncio a turma.

"Bem Classe, eu sei que as aulas mal começaram, mas eu preciso falar como vocês sobre o seu trabalho de conclusão de curso. Todos os professores se reuniram esse fim de semana, e decidimos fazer algo diferente esse ano. As apresentações serão em duplas, para forçar o convívio e aumentar a discussão e a criatividade. Então, a pessoa que está ao seu lado é exatamente a pessoa com quem você irá trabalhar pelos próximos meses." Por favor, diga que os meus ouvidos não ouviram direito. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo. Eu definitivamente era a garota mais azarada do mundo.

"Ótimo!" Falamos juntos. Bom, pelo menos temos sincronia em reclamar da decisão dos professores.

O restante da aula passou que nem percebi. Eu estava pensando no quão rápido eu me encrenquei com dois membros de uma mesma família.

O sinal ecoou indicando o fim da aula. Rapidamente, me levantei dali e fui a caminho do meu armário. Eu precisava ficar o mais longe possível daquele garoto. Como uma pessoa podia ser tão grosseira com alguém que mal conhecia? A minha irritação só aumentou quando eu vi quem estava ao lado do meu armário, o outro Cullen. O que eu tinha feito para merecer aquilo? Eu tinha duas opções: Confrontá-lo ou fugir. A última opção me parecia extremamente tentadora. E eu já ia colocá-la em prática, quando ele olhou para a direção na qual eu estava e me viu. Agora já não adiantava correr, só me restava enfrentá-lo. Ajeitei a minha mochila no ombro, e suspirei indo em direção a ele.

"E então, como foi a aula?" ele perguntou animado, e eu diria até mesmo interessado. Se as circunstâncias fossem outras, provavelmente ficaríamos amigos. Ele parecia ser uma ótima pessoa, exceto pelo fato de me usar para fazer ciúmes na namorada.

"Pode parar como o joguinho, que eu já sei de tudo." Falei ríspida e ele me olhou confuso.

"Bella, do que você está falando?" Bancando o inocente? Essa é velha demais, nem eu caio nessa.

"Para você é Isabella. Não precisa se fazer de desentendido não, por que eu já sei que toda essa simpatia é para fazer ciúmes à sua namorada, ou ex-namorada, sei lá. Foi divertido enquanto durou, mas fique longe de mim, e eu falo sério." Ele me olhava com a boca aberta, talvez tentando processar tudo o que eu tinha falado.

"Bella..." Ele tentou falar, mas eu o cortei. Não queria ouvir as explicações, nada do que ele me dissesse mudaria a opinião que eu havia formado, eu só ficaria ali perdendo o meu tempo.

"Adeus Jasper." Foram as últimas palavras que eu disse, antes de ir embora dali, deixando-o sozinho.

Na saída da escola precisei ir para casa de ônibus. Charlie havia ficado preso na delegacia e não iria poder vir me buscar. Por um lado eu estava feliz, sinceramente sair da escola dentro de uma viatura policial não faria nada bem para a minha vida social. _Como se eu tivesse alguma!_ Por outro lado, enfrentar o transporte público, também não estava no topo da minha lista.

Nessas horas que eu sentia falta da minha caminhonete. Ela podia não passar dos 60 Km/H, mas pelo menos garantia que eu chegasse nos lugares, sem depender de transporte público ou de qualquer outra pessoa. Eu queria ter vindo com ela para Chicago, mas minha mãe disse que ela não agüentaria. Eu tentei argumentar com ela, mas foi em vão. Antes de ir embora de Phoenix, eu fiz questão de esconder a caminhonete na casa do meu melhor amigo. Se eu conhecia bem a minha mãe, ela iria vendê-la na primeira oportunidade que ela tivesse. Pelo menos com o Jacob, ela estaria segura.

Meu pai chegou um pouco antes da hora do jantar. Como eu não estava com a mínima vontade de cozinhar, e aparentemente a dispensa continuava praticamente vazia, fomos até o restaurante da esquina.

"Como foi a aula hoje? Ele me perguntou, entre as garfadas que ele dava no seu macarrão ao molho sugo.

"Legal." Esperei por um segundo para ver se Charlie havia captado o sarcasmo na minha voz, aparentemente ele não havia. Se fosse Renée ali, a história seria bem diferente. Minha mãe sempre me falou que eu era muito fácil de se ler. Que eu não conseguia esconder as minhas emoções dela. Ela dizia que eu era um livro aberto.

Essa era uma das coisas que eu nunca consegui entender perfeitamente no meu relacionamento com a minha mãe. Ela conseguia olhar para mim e imediatamente dizer que algo estava errado, mas nunca nos entendíamos perfeitamente. Era como se enxergássemos o mundo de uma forma diferente, como transmissão digital e analógica, uma era límpida e com sinal perfeito, a outra era ruidosa e a maioria dos sinais se perdiam pelo caminho. Acho que eu nem preciso dizer qual delas sou eu.

"Bella." Charlie me chamou me acordando dos meus devaneios.

"O que foi?"

"Eu precisava falar com você."

"Sobre?"

"Meu trabalho. Quando sua mãe ligou para cá, avisando que você vinha morar comigo, eu expliquei para ela que eu uma vez por semana trabalhava no turno da noite. Eu não tenho um dia específico, e algumas vezes eu se quer trabalho, mas..."

"Tudo bem pai, eu posso passar uma noite sozinha em casa." Se ele soubesse que enquanto morava com a minha mãe, eu já havia passado muito mais do que apenas uma noite sozinha em casa.

"Não Bella, eu não posso deixar você ficar sozinha no apartamento. Essa cidade é muito perigosa, e você não conhece ninguém aqui."

"O que vai fazer então? Me levar para trabalhar com você?" Perguntei bem humorada, mas parecia que Charlie não compartilhava o meu bom humor.

"Claro que não". Ele respondeu autoritário, como se aquela fosse a mais absurda das hipóteses "Eu andei falando com um amigo meu sobre isso, e ele disse que você poderia passar a noite lá se você quiser. Ele inclusive já havia comentado com a esposa, e ela está ansiosa para conhecer você. Eles tem dois filhos adolescentes e a casa deles vive cheia de jovens, acho que pode ser uma ótima oportunidade para você fazer amigos aqui."

Parecia que Charlie compartilhava a mesma preocupação de Renée sobre a minha vida social. Eu nunca tive muitos amigos. Em Phoenix, eu tinha apenas três: Jacob, Leah e Seth. E isso sempre incomodou muito a minha mãe, ela sempre foi do tipo de ter 'um milhão de amigos'.

"E quando você vai trabalhar à noite?" Perguntei interessada. Afinal, eu realmente estava interessada em saber o quão próximo eu estava de ser jogada na casa de estranhos.

"Sexta-feira. Mas nós vamos jantar lá amanhã para você conhecê-los." Jantar com eles? Eu não sei se isso ajudaria ou pioraria a situação. Acho que eu preferia ser jogada aos lobos de uma vez só, e não ter que conhecê-los antes.

"Isso é realmente necessário?" Perguntei ao meu pai. Eu esperava que ele dissesse não.

"Foi um convite da Esme, ela realmente está animada em conhecer você." É aparentemente eu não tinha escolha.

"Está bem." Me dei por vencida.

"Não precisa ficar receosa, os Cullens são ótimas pessoas." Meu pai falou com um sorriso reconfortante, e eu ouvi um estalo na minha cabeça. _Ele tinha falado Cullens?_

"Cullens?!" _Ferrou!_ Algo me dizia que aquilo não era uma simples coincidência.

**olgarina s.**: Bem, acho que já deu para entender o por que Alice olhou atravessado para a Bella. Fico feliz que você tenha gostado.

**dessinha-almeida: **HUhauahuaa, Bem essa não é a primeira que eu vejo. Tem uma que eu esqueci o nome que a Alice é gótica e não gosta nada da Bella, já que ela é melhor amiga do Jasper, e ele é caidinho pela Bella.

**Hiime:** Obrigada! O Emmett é demais mesmo. Acho que ele me lembra um pouco o Joey de Friends, tanto pelo humor como pelo vício por sexo LOL.

**Katryna Greenleaf:** O Jazz não tá bem afim da Bella, mas enfim no próximo capítulo isso vai ser mais bem explicado. Mas eu não resisti, e tive que colocar a Rose nojenta nessa hauahaua. Mas acho que depois ela melhora.

**Oraculo: **Valeu! AH é All Human e AU é Alternative Universe. \o/

**Elise Garcia: **Sim, era por que ela estava falando com o Jasper. Bem, talvez a música da Bella realmente tenha algo a ver com essa outra música ;)

**Mandy Black Salvatore: **É bom saber que você está gostando. Vou tentar não demorar muito para postar.

Pessoal, por hoje é só. Para saber a data que essa fic será atualizada é só dá uma olhadinha no meu perfil. Beijos, até mais!


	4. Fenômenos

**N/A:** Aqui estou eu mais uma vez. Por algum milagre consegui cumprir o prazo dessa fic, mas infelizmente não da outra. E até o final desse mês as coisas estarão um pouco complicadas para mim. Tenho prova no curso de inglês e tô estudando para um concurso, então estou com pouco tempo de escrever. Eu vou tentar ao máximo cumprir o calendário que eu coloquei no meu perfil, mas não posso garantir nada. Sorry. Mas enfim, aproveitem o novo capítulo.

**Capítulo 3- Fenômenos**

A manhã seguinte foi praticamente uma repetição da anterior. Depois de tomarmos o café, Charlie me levou até a escola. Eu precisava de um carro novo urgentemente, ou quem sabe eu conseguiria convencer o Jake de vir dirigindo o meu bebê até aqui.

Como na manhã anterior, o estacionamento estava praticamente vazio. O frio daquela cidade devia fazer com que todos ficassem na cama até mais tarde. Se eu tivesse um meio de locomoção próprio, provavelmente faria o mesmo.

Enquanto eu andava pelos corredores, um outro tipo de nervosismo batia sobre mim. Não era o mesmo de ontem, devido ao meu primeiro dia de aula. Era diferente. Era o nervosismo de ter que lhe dar com dois alunos dali, e ainda ter que jantar na casa deles mais tarde. Será que eles sabiam que teriam que me aturar hoje à noite? Ou eu seria a única que estaria sofrendo por antecipação?

Respirei aliviada ao ver que Jasper não estava perto do meu armário, eu sabia que um encontro seria inevitável, mas quanto mais eu pudesse adiar isso, melhor seria.

Pena que eu não poderia fazer o mesmo no que diz respeito ao irmão dele. Apenas alguns minutos me separavam da minha próxima sessão de tortura.

Assim que eu peguei o meu material, fui direto para a sala. Se não se pode evitar, o melhor a fazer é enfrentar logo tudo de uma vez. É aquela velha história...Se não pode com eles, junte-se a eles.

A sala não estava vazia, uma meia dúzia de alunos já estavam lá dentro. Eu passei direto e me sentei no meu lugar. Agora eu só tinha que aguardar pelo poço de má educação que era o meu parceiro.

Os minutos foram passando, e com eles, mais alunos foram chegando. Até o professor já estava na sala, mas _ele _não. Sinceramente, não sabia se ficava aliviada ou preocupada.

O Sr Smith, que eu logo descobri ser o professor de canto, falou mais sobre a tal apresentação final que teríamos ao fim do próximo semestre. Mas eu não conseguia prestar atenção em nada, a não ser no sinal que tocou, indicando o fim da aula.

"Classe, agora vocês terão um tempo livre. Usem esse tempo para trabalharem na composição de vocês. Os estúdios estarão à disposição de vocês." O professor avisou enquanto todos saíam da sala. Ótimo, tempo vago para fazer nada. Eu fui para o pátio da escola, e me sentei em um dos bancos. Estava tão silencioso ali, que dava para ouvir o som que vinha dos estúdios. Aparentemente todos estavam trabalhando no que o professor havia falado, menos eu. Mesmo se o Edward estivesse ali, eu não sei se realmente eu estaria trabalhando naquele momento. Era mais fácil trocarmos insultos.

Um rapaz loiro, que eu reconheci ser da minha turma, veio até mim.

"Oi, eu sou o Mike" Ele disse sentando-se ao meu lado.

"Bella" Respondi.

"Aluna nova?" Ele perguntou o óbvio.

"Sim. Comecei ontem"

"É eu vi. Você que ficou como parceira do Cullen, não é?" Eu apenas concordei com a cabeça. "Meus pêsames" Ele completou sarcástico.

"Ele costuma faltar?" Perguntei, ignorando o comentário dele.

"Eu nunca o vi perder nenhuma aula Ele deve ter ficado doente." Ele falou desinteressado. É talvez eu estivesse exagerando. Imprevistos acontecem, certo? Ele poderia estar doente, ter se atrasado, dormido demais, e não necessariamente estar me evitando.

"E você está fazendo dupla com quem?" Perguntei, tentando manter alguma conversa.

"Com o Eric. Por falar nisso, eu tenho que ir atrás dele. Foi bom falar com você Bella. A gente se vê na hora do almoço?" Convite perigoso esse!

"Acho que sim." Só espero que você não tenha uma garota doida na sua cola, pensei.

Mike foi embora, e eu voltei a apreciar o meu silêncio. Fechei os meus olhos e me recostei no banco. Eu precisava relaxar. Aquilo era tão estranho. Quer dizer, as pessoas nunca falavam comigo, não sem nenhum motivo. Geralmente era para pedir favores, ou para perguntar alguma coisa. Leah, minha amiga, sempre dizia que uma mudança de ares iria me fazer bem. Acho que ela estava certa, mas mesmo assim, aquilo não deixava de ser estranho. Eu não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei assim, até ser despertada por uma voz musicalmente fina.

"Olá!" Eu abri os meus olhos. Era _ela_ que estava ali. O pátio continuava vazio. _Socorro! _É agora que ela vai me matar.

"Oi." Respondi apreensiva. Será que se eu gritasse, alguém iria me ouvir?

"Meu nome é Alice Brandon." Ela disse de um modo simpático. Certo, ou era ela bipolar ou era psicótica.

"Bella Swan." Respondi.

"Olha Bella, eu queria me desculpar com você." Ela falou séria, sentando-se do meu lado.

"Sobre o quê?" Perguntei desconfiada.

"Pelo jeito que eu olhei para você ontem. Eu acho que acabei te assustando." Ela riu brevemente. Bem, talvez ela não fosse louca, apenas estava sendo gentil.

"É, assustou sim." Afirmei.

"Me desculpe. É que quando se trata do Jasper eu passo um pouco dos limites." Ela disse num tom culpado.

"Tudo bem, mas olha só, foi ele quem me chamou para almoçar com ele." Não sei se fiz bem em jogar a culpa em cima dele, mas eu precisava mostrar para ela que não era uma vadia que se jogava em cima do primeiro que via.

"Eu sei, eu falei com ele ontem à noite. E eu também sei que vocês brigaram." Deus! Como as notícias correm.

"É. Eu não gostei do que ele fez. Ele me usou para te deixar com ciúmes." Falei um pouco indignada, mas não muito.

"Não, o Jasper não faria isso. Ele é um amor de pessoa. Fazer esse tipo de coisa é mais a minha cara." Ela falou, sincera.

"Mas foi o que eu deduzi. Ouvi dizer que eles são super seletivos com as pessoas, e no meu primeiro dia, ele me chama para almoçar, justamente quando vocês estão brigados. É muita coincidência, não?" É como dizem por aí: Contra fatos não há argumentos. Ou será que há?

"Quem te falou isso? Foi a Stanley, não foi?" Ela falou com irritação na voz.

"Foi." Respondi.

"Aquela garota não perde uma. É verdade que eles são seletivos, mas quem não é? O problema é que algumas garotas e até garotos já tentaram fazer parte do grupo, mas não conseguiram." Então, aquilo era inveja? Tá bem, desde quando Isabella Swan, era invejada por alguém? Coisas estranhas acontecem nessa escola.

"Por quê?" Perguntei curiosa.

"Por que eles não se davam bem. Quando se é popular e rico, nunca se sabem quem realmente são seus amigos. A maioria das pessoas só se aproximavam deles para conseguir coisas, não para cultivar uma verdadeira amizade." Eu sabia bem como era isso. Quer dizer, não da mesma maneira. Eu sabia bem como os aspirantes a populares, e até os próprios populares podiam ser completamente fúteis, mesquinhos e egoístas. Mas talvez nem todos fossem assim.O fato dela estar ali, conversando comigo, provava isso.

"Mas então, por que eu?" Essa era uma pergunta que estava me matando. Se eles escolhiam tanto as pessoas, por que ele tinha me chamado logo na primeira vez que me viu?

"O Jasper é muito bom com as pessoas. É como se ele soubesse o que você está sentindo. De repente ele viu que você não é como os outros." Eu sempre soube que eu não era como os outros. "E quer saber, acho que ele tem razão." Ela disse sorridente.

"Obrigada Alice, gostei de conversar com você." Falei simpática

"Eu também. Deveríamos, fazer isso mais vezes. Que tal almoçarmos juntas? Na mesa do Jazz é claro." Ela riu, e eu a acompanhei. Era estranho, mas eu tinha a sensação de que seríamos ótimas amigas.

"Hoje não dá. Vou almoçar com o pessoal da minha turma. Que tal amanhã?" Os olhos delas se iluminaram.

"Combinado." Ela levantou e foi embora saltitante.

Fenômeno. Acho que essa seria a palavra ideal para descrever os meus dois dias naquela escola. Talvez, essa palavra no plural, seria mais apropriada. Como que num passe de mágica, a garota invisível de Phoenix, havia virado o novo brinquedinho da escola em Chicago. Eu fechei os meus olhos, e me deixei pensar em tudo o que Alice havia me falado ainda pouco.

***

O restante da tarde passou voando. No almoço, como eu tinha prometido ao Mike, eu me sentei com ele e alguns alunos da turma. Até que eles eram legais, principalmente Angela e o seu namorado, Bem, e o Eric. O Tyler também era legal, mas a Lauren, namorada dele, não deixava o pobre conversar direito.

Já a aula foi extremamente monótona. Afinação vocal, você tem noção do quanto poder ser enfadonho ficar repetindo aqueles ruídos ensurdecedores? Hoje eu não estava no meu melhor dia, e a cada minuto eu estava mais próxima do péssimo desfecho que este teria.

Depois da aula eu fui direto para casa. Eu precisava escolher o que iria usar naquele maldito jantar. Por mais que as coisas haviam sido esclarecidas com relação à Jasper, a idéia de fazer as coisas darem errado naquele jantar pareciam demasiadamente tentadora. Se eu me comportasse erradamente, os Cullens não iriam me querer ali, o que me livraria da convivência forçada com o Edward. Por outro lado, se eu agisse dessa forma, eu decepcionaria Charlie grandemente, e até a mim mesma. Eu não era assim. Mas às vezes era tão fácil ser seduzida pelo lado negro.

Após o banho, escolhi um vestido verde-musgo acetinado, acho que aquele era o único vestido que eu havia trazido de Phoenix para cá. Escolhi um casaco e botas pretos. Pronto. Agora era só esperar por Charlie. Aquela espera não ajudava em nada na minha tentativa em me acalmar.

O meu celular tocou, e eu rezava para que fosse Charlie, dizendo que precisaria atender algum chamado inesperado e que por isso o jantar estava cancelado. Apressadamente peguei o aparelho, sem ao menos ver o visor.

"Alô"

"Quanto tempo você pretendia ficar sem me ligar?" Uma voz grave falou do outro lado, fazendo meu coração dar pulinhos de felicidade.

"Jake!" Gritei.

"Pelo menos você não esqueceu da minha voz." Ele falou sarcástico.

"Jacob, eu tô aqui não faz nem uma semana." Revirei os meus olhos. Eu sabia que ele não podia ver, mas eu não pude evitar.

"Eu sei. Mas então, tá gostando?" Ele perguntou entusiasmado.

"Por incrível que pareça, as pessoas falam comigo aqui." Ele soltou uma gargalhada do outro lado da linha.

"Legal. Espera só até elas descobrirem o quanto você é estranha." O Jacob tinha o dom de me tirar do sério, certas vezes.

"Jake." Repreendi.

"Brincadeira." Ele parou de rir. "Agora falando sério, quando você vai vir me visitar?"

"Eu acabei de sair daí." Para ser mais exata, tinha quatro dias que eu tinha saído de Phoenix. Como esse garoto podia ser tão carente.?

"Eu to com saudades." Ele falou manhoso. Esse garoto tá precisando urgente de uma namorada.

"Eu também. Mas que tal você vir me visitar em julho? Aí você aproveita e traz o meu bebê para cá." Mordi meu lábio inferior, enquanto aguardava a resposta dele.

"Eu sabia que havia algum motivo por trás desse convite." Mais uma vez revirei os olhos.

"Não enche." Falei irritada.

"Mas é um caso a pensar." Eu soltei um leve grito comemorando.

"Ok. Agora eu tenho que ir. Preciso terminar de me arrumar para um jantar." Eu ainda tinha que dar um jeito naquilo que eu chamava de cabelo, e ainda precisava, passar alguma maquiagem no rosto.

"Mas já? Quem é o sortudo?" Jacob perguntou espantado.

"Um amigo do meu pai..." Jacob me interrompeu.

"Não sabia que você gostava de caras mais velhos." Ele falou irônico.

"Ele é casado." Expliquei, achando que isso seria o suficiente para ele entender.

"Piorou então. Bella, você vai ser a outra?" É pelo visto não.

"Eu vou jantar com o meu pai, o amigo dele e a família." Falei rapidamente, antes que ele me interrompesse mais uma vez.

"Ah sim, vê se explica da próxima vez." Ele falou emburrado.

"Vê se deixa eu terminar então."Devolvi na mesma moeda. "Vou indo. Beijos Jake"

"Vê se me liga, tá? Beijo Tchau."

"Tchau."

Eu desliguei o telefone, e voltei par a minha missão.

***

"Esse povo mora ou se esconde?" Eu perguntei ao meu pai, enquanto íamos à caminho da casa dos Cullen. Nós já havíamos saído dos arredores do centro de Chicago e nada de chegar ao destino.

"O Dr. Cullen prefere lugares mais sossegados para morar. E não reclame Bella, só estamos dirigindo há trinta minutos." Bufei irritada, e me recostei no banco, olhando pela janela. Eu já não agüentava mais ver tanto verde. O número de casas era praticamente uma a cada um quilômetro. Lugares sossegados? Isso é um eufemismo para falta de civilização? "Pronto, chegamos!" Meu pai avisou, avistando uma casa linda. Ela era toda branca, e tinha um lindo jardim na frente, e um bosque nos fundos. Parecia uma dessas casas que você só via nos filmes.

Meu pai seguiu por um pequeno caminho de terra, até conseguir estacionar em frente a casa.

"Seja boazinha." Meu pai me advertiu.

"Pai, não está vendo a auréola?" Respondi sarcástica, e ele fez uma careta.

Ele tocou a campainha, e rapidamente fomos atendidos por uma mulher de cabelos caramelos, que emolduravam perfeitamente seu rosto em forma de coração. Os olhos verdes dela eram lindos, assim como o sorriso que ela mantinha no rosto. A pele clara dela, me fez lembrar da Branca de Neve, numa versão loira.

"Charlie!" Ela estendeu a mão e cumprimentou meu pai cordialmente, e logo depois se virou para mim. "E você deve ser a Bella! Eu sou Esme." Com isso ela me puxou para um abraço. "Vamos, entrem." Ela se desvencilhou de mim, e fez um gesto para que entrássemos na casa. Acho que eu nem precisava dizer que a casa era tão linda por dentro, quanto era por fora. A decoração era incrível, parecia uma vitrine de uma loja de móveis.

"É um prazer finalmente te conhecer Bella." Esme falava comigo enquanto íamos em direção, ao que eu imaginava ser a sala de estar. "O seu pai fala muito sobre você." Senti minhas bochechas queimarem. Por que os pais sempre tinham que falar sobre os filhos? Futebol não era mais interessante? Ou quem sabe, a crise mundial?

"Eu espero que bem." Sorri timidamente.

Quando finalmente chegamos na sala, eu pude entender por que o Jasper e o Edward eram tão lindos. O homem loiro, sentado no sofá, que eu julgava ser o Dr. Cullen, era o homem mais lindo que eu já havia visto. E os olhos azuis dele, pareciam duas safiras, de tão brilhantes.

"Charlie!" Ele exclamou, se levantando do sofá e indo cumprimentar o meu pai. Pelos menos os pais eram mil vezes mais agradáveis que os filhos. Ou melhor, que um dos filhos. Eu realmente estava considerando dar uma chance ao Jasper.

"E você deve ser a famosa Bella" Ele repetiu o gesto da esposa e me abraçou.

"É um prazer conhecê-los Sr e Sra. Cullen" Falei, amigavelmente.

"Onde estão os meninos?" Meu pai perguntou, enquanto sentávamos no sofá, oposto ao que o Sr e a Sra. Cullen estavam.

"Em seus quartos." Carlisle respondeu. "Aceitam alguma coisa para beber?"

"Não, obrigada." Respondi educadamente. Meu pai, apenas negou com a cabeça.

"Então, Bella gostando da nova escola?" Esme me perguntou, interessada.

"Sim. É um ótimo lugar." Respondi sorridente. A atmosfera ali, realmente me estimulava a ser simpática.

"Ei, cadê o rango?" Uma voz adentrou na sala. Eu já havia ouvido aquela voz. "Ops, temos visitas" Emmett disse com um falso arrependimento. "Bella? O que faz aqui?" Ele perguntou surpreso.

"Oi Emmett, eu vou jantar aqui."

"Vocês se conhecem?" Meu pai perguntou, curioso.

"A Bellinha almoçou com a gente ontem. Mas ela ficou com medo da Alice e não voltou hoje." Ele falou num tom brincalhão. Ele devia ser maluco, de trazer aquele assunto à tona, justamente na frente de Esme e Carlisle.

"Isso não é verdade. Eu e a Alice conversamos. Eu não tenho medo dela." Me defendi.

"Mas você deveria. Espere até ela te chamar para ir ao shopping, aí você vai entender do que eu estou falando." Eu o encarei assustada, e ele riu. Os três adultos na sala acompanhavam com interesse a nossa conversa.

"Você mora aqui?" Perguntei curiosa. Eu sei que não era da minha conta, mas o que ele estaria fazendo ali? Quer dizer, ele não era filho dos Cullens ou nada assim.

"Sim. Eu sou amigo de infância do Jasper e do meus pais decidiram ir embora da cidade, eu não quis ir. Daí, o Carlisle e a Esme me convidaram para ficar." Nossa! Eles praticamente adotam o Emmett, e ainda me oferecem a casa deles como hotel?

"Eu fui forçada a isso. Vocês três e a Rosalie me coagiram a isso." Esme falou, rindo.

"Isso é um absurdo!" Emmett fingiu-se de ofendido.

"Aproveita que você está de pé, e vá chamar os garotos. Avise para eles que o jantar está na mesa." Carlisle pediu, e imediatamente Emmett se retirou. Eu já podia sentir um frio no meu estômago.

"Então, você já conhece os nossos meninos?" Esme perguntou, interessada.

"Sim. Eu inclusive estudo com o Edward." Falei o mais simpática possível, tentando não transparecer nenhum dos reais sentimentos que eu sentia pelo filho dela, naquele momento.

"Oh!" Ela exclamou. E eu me perguntava o por que ela havia feito. Aquele foi um _Oh! Ela já odeia o nosso filho?_ Ou foi um _Oh! Ela já sabe o quão idiota o nosso filho é?_

"Por que você não me falou, Bella?" Meu pai perguntou um pouco...triste?

"Ah pai, como eu ia saber que se tratavam dos mesmos Cullens?" Respondi inocentemente. Ele me olhou um pouco desacreditado, mas eu fui salva pelo gongo. Emmett, voltou logo em seguida. No entanto,para o meu alívio, estava sozinho.

"O Jasper já vai descer. O Edward está...indisposto." Ele reforçou a última palavra. "Sério, acho que esse garoto sofre de TPM." Ótimo, agora estava na cara. Edward estava me evitando. Eu só queria saber o por quê.

"Vamos para a sala de jantar. Jasper nos encontra lá." Carlisle disse, e todos nos levantamos.

Jasper chegou na sala de jantar em cerca de cinco minutos, ele cumprimentou a todos de um modo geral, e se sentou ao lado do Emmett, que estava de frente para mim. O Jantar seguiu tranquilamente. Esme e Carlisle sempre me fazendo perguntas e me elogiando por alguma coisa. Ou contando algo para envergonhar Emmett ou Jasper.

"Vem, Bella!" Emmett me chamou, enquanto os adultos voltavam para a sala de estar.

"Para onde?" Perguntei apreensiva.

"Comer sobremesa" Ele respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Emmett, nós já comemos sobremesa" Apontei o óbvio.

"Desde quando mousse de pêssego é sobremesa?"

"Desde que inventaram? Com certeza ele nunca foi o prato principal."

Emmett me ignorou e saiu puxando tanto a mim quanto a Jasper em direção à cozinha.

"Isso sim é sobremesa." Ele falava, enquanto tirava um pote de sorvete de chocolate do freezer. Jasper revirou os olhos.

"Às vezes eu acho que você ainda tem dez anos." Jasper finalmente falou.

"Há controvérsias. Rosalie fala que eu tenho cinco" Emmett falou encolhendo os ombros.

Emmett, pegou três taças e nos serviu. Eu tinha que admitir, comparado àquele sorvete, o mousse não poderia ser chamado de sobremesa. Nós ficamos os três sentados na bancada, sem falar nada, apenas saboreando o nosso sorvete. Até que eu ouvi um latido, e olhei para baixo, só para encontrar um cão labrador, de pêlo claro, balançando o rabo e com a língua para fora enquanto olhava fixamente para o Emmett.

"Nem vem Jake, se manda." Ele fazia gestos para que o cachorro saísse.

"O nome do cachorro é Jake?" Perguntei surpresa.

"É por que?"

"É que esse é o nome do meu melhor amigo." Eu disse rindo.

"Eu tinha dado a idéia de colocar o nome dele de Edward, mas aí falaram iria ficar confuso chamar tanto o cachorro como o dono pelo mesmo nome." Acho que eu devia concordar com a Rosalie, Emmett realmente tinha cinco anos.

"O cachorro é do Edward?" Perguntei espantada. Ele não parecia o tipo de pessoa que teria um cachorro.

"É o cão-guia dele" Jasper explicou.

"Ah sim." Eu falei, e o silêncio logo se instalou. Nós já havíamos acabado de tomar o sorvete, o que tornava o silêncio ainda mais incômodo.

"Tá legal, eu vou sair. Já deu pra sentir que vocês querem um momento a sós" Emmett disse se levantando.

"Emmett!" Falei o repreendendo. Com certeza eu devia estar vermelha com aquilo.

"Não se preocupem, eu não conto nada para a Alice." Ele piscou para nós, e saiu da cozinha.

Eu e Jasper nos encaramos por um tempo, até que ele decidiu falar.

"Então, a Ali me contou sobre a conversa de vocês." Ele falou mexendo a colher dentro da taça vazia.

"É. Eu digo o mesmo." Disse com um pequeno sorriso.

"Olha, me desculpa pelo que eu fiz. Foi intencional. Eu não queria te usar para aquilo, mas acho que inconscientemente eu acabei fazendo. É o poder da Alice sobre mim" Ele pareceu sincero em suas palavras.

"Sem problemas. Eu também te devo desculpas, pela briga."

"Tá desculpada." Ele me olhou e eu sori.

" Talvez nem sempre a primeira impressão é a que fica, certo?"

"Talvez seja." Ele disse sorrindo abertamente.

"Então, que tal tentarmos ser amigos, e não provocarmos ciúmes na Alice?" Falei estendendo a minha mão.

"Fechado!" Ele disse enquanto apertava a minha mão.

É, no fim das contas, o jantar não tinha sido tão ruim quanto eu imaginava.

**N/A: ** Eu sei que deve ter gente querendo me matar, pelo fato de não ter Edward nesse capítulo, mas eu tenho uma explicação. Já que ele não vai ser o elo dela com os Cullens , inicialmente, ela precisa interagir mais com os outros. Mas no próximo teremos mais do Eddie! :P Bjos e até a próxima!

**JULIEIDE: **Prontinho, capítulo novo chegando!

**Ci whatever : **Eu que queria me ferrar assim...jantando na casa dos Cullens hauhauahauaha

**josellyn cullen: **Huahuahauahaua. O restante tá aqui. \o/ Seja bem-vinda.

**mirian masen: **Nhaaa, obrigada. Já tá postado.

**Mirian: **Calma, calma. Não se desespere. Capítulo novo na área.

**Aniil: **Brigada! Atualizando hj. LOL

**milla cullen: ** Valeu. Já tá postado ^^

**Carol Venancio : **Ele é sim. É Bellinha às vezes é meio louca hehehehee

**Elise Garcia: **Pois é né, as vezes as aparências podem enganar, às vezes não. Vamos ver no que isso vai dar

**Katryna Greenleaf : **Hauhauahauahuahauahauauh Nha, não sei, ainda não decidi se vou fazer ele sofre muito nessa fic. Meu Deus, que ,milagre uma review sem falar do Emmett heheheheheeh Mas com certeza desse capítulo vc não escapa hehehehe

**Hollidaay': **Sim, ele é! E Tudo relacionado ao Edward grosseiro e ao nosso outro casal favorito (A/J) será explicado mais a frente. Alice e Jasper é mais tranquilo, e no próximo capítulo já saberemos. Agora o Edward vai demorar um pouquinho.

**Paah Mary Burbarrye Maine: **Bem os motivos do 'ódio' do Edward ainda vão demorar um pouco a aparecer aqui, mas sobre a Alice e o Jazz teremos mais coisas no próximo capítulo. M

**Dada cullen: **Pronto, mais! heheheheh

**Priscila: **Obrigada! Bem, espero que tenha gostado do jantar. Agora é esperar pela noite da Bella ali :p

**Kate Simon Cullen: **Eu liberei os comentário, eu nem tinha me ligado que eles tavam desabilitados. Eu nunca tinha lido essa fic até ter lido sua review. Eu amei, muito fofinha! ^^

**Mandy Black Salvatore: **Sim, ele é. Que bom que você tá gostantdo! =D


	5. Aconteça o que acontecer

**N/A: ** Confesso que esse capítulo saiu menor do que o esperado (maldito bloqueio!), mas mesmo assim, está dentro do esperado =D Sei também que prometi mais Edward na história, mas não deu. Mas não precisam arrancar os cabelos, Edward vai ficar cada vez mais freqüente na história. Prometo!

**Importante! ("Mudança na fic"):**

Enquanto eu estava escrevendo esse capítulo um amigo meu me chamou atenção para o ano letivo dos EUA. Eu sei que o ano letivo de lá é diferente do daqui, porém eu fiz a Bella chegar no meio de março, assim como em Crepúsculo. Sendo assim, o fim do ano letivo seria antes do verão americano, que seria meiados de Julho, fazendo com que ela tivesse só mais 3 meses antes do fim das aulas. Devido a isso, vou precisar estender a estada da Bella por mais seis meses em Chicago. O curso dela passaria a ter 18 meses, e não 12 como anteriormente. Eu já concertei isso nos outros capítulos. Isso é praticamente irrelevante, mas achei melhor dar uma explicada.

Agora chega de enrolação....

**Capítulo 4- Aconteça o que acontecer.**

A sexta-feira finalmente havia chegado, e como nos dias anteriores, _ele _não havia aparecido na escola. Resolvi que não iria mais me preocupar com isso, eu não deveria ficar tão afetada pelo comportamento e um garoto que eu só havia visto uma vez na vida. Se ele resolvesse me ignorar essa noite, problema dele, eu não iria mais ficar me importando com esse assunto.

Eu passei os últimos dois dias almoçando junto com Jasper e Cia. Rosalie estava ficando mais sociável, embora vez por outra ela me lance um sorriso forçado. Pelo menos, não temos mais olhares de desprezo. Emmett continuava o mesmo. Era incrível como ele me conhecia a tão pouco tempo, e já conseguia me tirar do sério. Jasper também continuava o mesmo. Simpático e sereno. Acho que a maior mudança nas relações foi minha com a Alice. Depois da conversa que tivemos, ela se grudou em mim. Acho que em dois dias eu já sabia tudo sobre a vida dela.

Analisando as minhas expectativas para esse ano, elas se mostravam erradas. Pelo menos até o presente momento.

"Vocês já ficaram sabendo do baile?" Alice perguntou extremamente animada, ao se sentar a mesa.

"Baile?!" Perguntei surpresa e... horrorizada "Aqui também tem isso? Não deveria ser algo só do colegial?" Aquela era uma escola de Artes. Os costumes colegiais tão exaltados pelos adolescentes, não deveriam ficar de fora? Ao menos o baile.

"Temos dois bailes por ano." Alice respondeu orgulhosa, e eu senti um arrepio percorrer a minha coluna. De alguma forma, eu sabia que a minha mais nova amiga, não me deixaria fora de nenhuma dessas sessões de vexame público. E Isso realmente me assustava. Preferia encarar um vampiro à ir ao baile.

"Qual vai ser o tema desse ano?" Emmett perguntou interessado.

"Ainda estamos decidindo, mas aceito sugestões." Alice respondeu.

"Acho que você não deveria ter falado isso com o Emmett a mesa." Rosalie advertiu tarde demais.

Emmett deu dezenas de idéias, da mais comum a mais absurda. Eu só me perguntava onde isso iria parar. Pensando bem, era melhor eu nem ficar sabendo. O sinal tocou e nos levantamos, cada um indo para a sua sala. A não ser Alice, que decidiu vir comigo.

"Bella, a que horas eu posso passar na sua casa?" Ela perguntou, enquanto mexia em seu celular.

"Passar na minha casa?" Parei por um momento tentando me lembrar se havia combinado algo com ela. "Para quê?"

"Ué, para irmos a casa do Jasper." Ela respondeu de forma óbvia, guardando o celular na bolsa.

"Você também vai?" Perguntei surpresa.

"Vou. É melhor você não ficar sozinha com os garotos no seu primeiro dia lá. Além do mais, eu não dispenso uma boa festa do pijama." Alice sorriu, e minha mente foi processando tudo o que ela havia falado... Espera, ela acabou de dizer festa do pijama?

"Festa do pijama?" Perguntei aterrorizada. Eu nunca tinha ido ou feito uma. Mas eu já havia visto nos filmes. Maquiagem. Roupas. Cabelo. Socorro!

"É! Eu, você e Rosalie." Ela respondeu animada, por um momento achei que ela iria bater palma, comemorando.

"Ok, mas o Sr e a Sra. Cullen não vão se importar?" Eles já tinham três adolescentes para tomar conta. Graças ao meu pai, esporadicamente, eles teriam uma quarta. E agora, ao que me parece, mais duas para levá-los a loucura. Não teria como não se importar. Especialmente quando Emmett e Alice estão entre essas pessoas.

"Não. Já está tudo liberado." A olhei surpresa e ela continuou. "Na verdade a idéia foi deles. Eles acharam que você poderia ficar mais a vontade se eu e Rosalie fossemos também."

"Bem, isso é verdade." Concordei. Não que eu não conseguisse conversar com o Emmett ou o Jasper, mas era diferente você passar duas horas com eles durante o jantar, e passar praticamente o dia todo na casa deles. Ter Alice por perto, e até a Rosalie, faria uma grande diferença.

"Então, que horas?"

"Eu vou sair daqui, arrumar as coisas e ir." Respondi, enquanto me lembrava mentalmente de tudo o que eu tinha para fazer.

"Ás seis horas está bom?" Ela perguntou.

"Perfeito." Concordei.

Nos despedimos, e cada uma foi para a sua respectiva sala.

***

"Pai, cheguei." Avisei enquanto fechava a porta do apartamento. Charlie saíra do quarto para me ver.

"Oi Bells, como foi a aula?" Ele perguntou interessado. Por que ele sempre perguntava isso? A aula foi da mesma maneira desde que eu comecei a estudar. Chata. Por que? Por que o meu parceiro não dava as caras na aula. Era triste como a minha vida acadêmica estava relacionada a Edward Cullen.

"Foi legal." Menti. "Pai você não precisa me levar na casa dos Cullens hoje não. A Alice vai passar aqui e me levar."

"Quem é Alice?" Ele perguntou desconfiado. Pais! Ele me joga em uma casa com três garotos adolescentes e se preocupa quando uma garota vai me levar para lá? Será que ele achava que eu estava querendo fugir? Ir para uma boate ao invés de ir para lá? Pensando bem, se não fosse o fator dança e que eu ainda sou menor de idade, essa seria uma ótima idéia.

"A namorada do Jasper. Ela vai dormir lá também. Aparentemente faremos uma festa do pijama." Fiz uma careta no fim da frase, o que fez Charlie rir. Parecia que ele estava mais tranqüilo com o fato de Alice me levar.

"É bom ver que você está fazendo amizades." Ele comentou, parecendo feliz. Pronto, começaram os comentários sobre a vida social de Isabella Swan. Eu já havia me acostumado com esse tipo de comentário vindo da minha mãe, mas não de Charlie. Ele era igual a mim. Anti-Social. Ao menos era assim que minha mãe me chamava. Mesmo eu tendo amigos.

"Claro, claro!" Respondi, levemente sarcástica. Charlie estava indo para a cozinha, quando parou no meio do caminho, como se tivesse se lembrado de algo.

"Ah, ligaram para voe agora a tarde. Era uma garota." Uma garota? Alice estava comigo, Rosalie não tem o meu telefone, assim como nenhuma outra garota da escola. Só podia ser uma.

"Era a Leah?" Perguntei, animada com a possibilidade.

"Acho que sim." Ele respondeu incerto. Mas só podia ser ela.

Fui para o meu quarto, e imediatamente peguei o telefone que ficava em cima da escrivaninha, e disquei os números que eu já sabia de cor.

"Leah?" Perguntei assim que atenderam do outro lado da linha.

"Bella! Até que enfim. Por que você não me ligou?" Ela reclamou, bem menos manhosa do que o Jake.

"Eu estava ocupada, mas eu te enviei um email." Tentei me desculpar.

"Não é a mesma coisa Srta Swan." Ela falou levemente irritada, mostrando que a minha tentativa de desculpas não havia funcionado muito bem. "Mas, como andam as coisas?"

"Bem, tirando o frio, tudo ótimo."

"E a escola?" O interesse na voz dela era claro. O que era perigoso.

"Legal. Tem pessoas legais." Por que não contar a verdade para Leah? Deixa eu ver, por que ela é caloura de psicologia. E eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de ter o meu comportamento ou de qualquer pessoa sendo analisada por ela. É inimaginável a quantidade de teorias e analogias que podem sair daquela mente. "E a faculdade?" Tentei mudar de assunto.

"Interessante e muito desgastante. A cada dia que passa eu tenho mais e mais coisas para ler. Não vejo a hora das férias chegarem."Ela fez uma breve pausa e logo continuou. "Por falar em férias, você vai para Phoenix, não é?

"Acho que não. O Jake vai vir para cá nas férias." Falei esperando ela gritar comigo. Desde que ela havia começado a estudar, nós não tínhamos muito tempo uma com a outra, e devido a isso esperávamos ansiosamente pelas férias. Mas agora, as coisas haviam mudado. "Ele não te contou?"

"E aquele idiota me conta algum coisa?" Ela reclamou irritada, arrancando um riso de mim.

"Idiota? Uau! É bom saber que você ainda tem uma queda por ele." Eu pude ouvir Leah rosnar do outro lado da linha. Desde criança ela e Jake desenvolveram uma relação de amor e ódio. E mesmo depois de anos, nenhum dos dois se rendiam. Como eles podiam ser tão cegos?

"Você tem sorte de eu não poder te bater pelo telefone." Eu ignorei o comentário dela e voltei a falar. Falamos por mais alguns minutos, até eu olhar para o relógio e me desesperar, me lembrando de tudo o que eu tinha de fazer.

Exatamente, às seis horas e dez minutos Alice apareceu na minha porta.

"Boa noite." Ela cumprimentou sorridente. "O senhor deve ser o Chefe Swan. Eu sou Alice Brandon." Ela esticou a mão para o meu pai, que correspondeu ao cumprimento.

"É um prazer conhecê-la Alice." Ele disse com um sorriso.

"Pai, vou indo nessa." Respondi, carregando minha mochila.

"Se cuidem." Pais, eles sempre tem que dar algum conselho.

"Não se preocupe Chefe, nós cuidaremos bem da Bella." Alice disse sorridente, antes de sairmos pela porta.

A viagem até a casa dos Cullens fora mais rápida. Qualquer viagem seria rápida à bordo daquele Porshe amarelo, T-alguma-coisa que Alice havia me falado o modelo, mas eu não me lembrava. Nunca fui muito boa com carros.

Alice entrou na casa, como se morasse ali e eu olhei espantada. Definitivamente, os Cullens lhe davam muita liberdade. Fomos direto para a sala de estar onde Emmett e Rosalie estavam conversando. Aquilo era estranho. Nas poucas vezes que os vira sozinhos, eles usavam a boca para tudo, menos conversar.

"Bellinha chegou!" Emmett gritou ao me ver, antes de me esmagar com o seu famoso abraço de urso. Jasper tinha razão, era impossível respirar.

"Emm...não...respiro" Emmett me soltou e fui cumprimentar a Rosalie. Segundos depois Esme já estava na sala me abraçando e dizendo o quão bom era eu estar ali. Emmett pegou a minha mochila e juntamente com Esme e Alice me guiaram até o meu quarto.

"Espero que você goste." Esme disse antes de abrir a porta do quarto que eu ficaria.

"Uau!" Foi tudo o que eu me limitei a dizer. O quarto intercalava paredes brancas e roxas. Os móveis eram brancos, a cama era imensa com um lençol lilás de detalhes rosas. Era o quarto do sonhos de qualquer adolescente. "Sra. Cullen, não precisava ter feito isso"

"Claro que eu precisava. Eu fiz isso com Rosalie e Alice, por que com você seria diferente?" Eu a olhei sem acreditar. Sem acreditar no que ela dissera, ela não só tinha feito isso anteriormente, para as garotas, mostrando a generosidade que ela tinhas. Mas como também estava me colocando no mesmo patamar que elas, o que me fez sentir acolhida.

"O jantar será servido daqui há meia hora." Esme saiu, nos deixando sozinhos.

"Eu nem acredito que eles fizeram isso." Comentei ainda admirada com a beleza do quarto.

"É melhor ir se acostumando Bellinha." Emmett falou enquanto depositava a minha mochila em cima da cama.

"O Emmett tem razão." Alice disse, se jogando na cama. "Você agora faz parte da família."

"Jura? Eu não me lembro de ter casado com o Jasper." Comentei ironicamente o que me fez ganhar um olhar nada amigável da Alice.

"É mais fácil você se casar com o Edward." Ela devolveu na mesma moeda.

Alice era a única que sabia como havia sido o meu encontro com o Edward. Assim como eu era a única que sabia o que havia acontecido entre ela e o Jasper. Tudo se resumia ao primo da Alice, um tal de James, de quem Jasper não gostava nem um pouco. Por sempre julgar isso como ciúmes, Alice ignorou o Jasper e saiu com o primo na semana passada. Não foi nada demais, mas parece que o Jasper não gostou nem um pouco, o que acabou gerando a confusão que culminou em mim.

O mais estranho, era ver como a minha amizade com a Alice progredira tão rápido, parecia que nos conhecíamos a vida toda.

"Edward e Bella, até que combina." Emmett comentou ao fundo. Eu já havia até me esquecido que ele estava ali.

"Combina tanto quanto o olho roxo que você vai ganhar se não sair daqui agora." Eu disse irritada. Mas peraí, por que eu estava irritada? Por que apenas uma breve menção daquele garoto tinha esse efeito sobre mim?

"Vocês poderiam formar o casal TPM, seria perfeito." Emmett disse e saiu correndo. Alice começou a gargalhar ao meu lado. Eu a fuzilei com os meus olhos o que só a encorajou mais a rir.

"Quer saber, eu vou ajudar a Esme na cozinha." Fui em direção à porta e Alice veio atrás de mim, ainda se recuperando do seu ataque de riso.

"Você tem que admitir que foi engraçado." Ela insistiu enquanto descíamos as escadas.

"Estou rindo por dentro." Falei sarcástica, quando finalmente atingimos o final da escada.

"Tenham cuidado pessoas, o nível de sarcasmo está perigosamente alto por aqui." Alice disse despertando o meu pior lado. Eu me virei para ela, e continuei andando de costas. Estava prestes a mandá-la para um lugar nada agradável, quando me choquei com alguém caindo em cima da pessoa. Me virei para olhar. Tinha que ser _ele_? Numa casa, que no momento havia sete pessoas, eu tinha que derrubar logo ele.

Eu fiquei um tempo parada em cima dele, devido ao choque, eu acho.

"Será que dá para você sair de cima de mim?" Ele falou controlando ao máximo o tom de voz. Mas a raiva se fazia bastante presente.

"Você já pensou em ser mais educado?" Perguntei, enquanto me levantava dali.

"Você já pensou em tomar aulas de coordenação motora?" Ele devolveu enquanto também se levantava.

"Você já pensou em assistir aulas de controle da raiva? Ouvi dizer que eles fazem um excelente trabalho."

Antes que Edward pudesse responder, Alice interveio.

"Vocês já pensaram em acabar com essa discussão, antes que a Esme chegue aqui?" Ela suspirou, e nós ficamos calados. "Ótimo. Tentem se comportar durante o jantar." Agora eu me sentia uma criança de cinco anos. Só faltou ela ameaçar com a sobremesa.

Segui para a cozinha, e Edward para sei-lá-onde. Não me importei em ver para onde ele ia.

Pontualmente às sete e meia o jantar já estava sendo servido. Todos estavam na mesa. Incluindo Edward, que estava de frente para mim. Eu já mencionei a minha terrível falta de sorte?

O jantar transcorria muito bem até que o assunto 'escola' veio à tona.

"Bella, como estão indo às aulas?" O Sr Cullen me perguntou.

"Bem." Respondi sem nenhuma emoção na voz.

"Você já está se preparando para a apresentação final? É a apresentação mais esperada do ano." Por que ele tinha que tocar logo nesse assunto? De alguma forma eu podia sentir a atenção do Edward voltada para mim. Eu sabia que ele não podia me ver, mas eu podia sentir seus olhos cravados na minha direção. Se ele queria prestar atenção no que eu iria falar, então eu iria ajudá-lo.

"Ainda não, eu e o meu parceiro temos divergências de opiniões." No segundo seguinte, me arrependi de ter falado aquilo. Eu vi ele apertar a mandíbula e seu nariz inflar, enquanto ele puxava o ar pesadamente.

"Eu não sou seu parceiro." Ele disse elevando a voz. Respirei fundo tentando ao máximo me controlar. Não por causa dele, mas sim em respeito aos pais deles.

"Então diga isso para o professor Banner." Devolvi com a voz levemente elevada. Eu sabia que iria acabar falhando com a minha resolução momentânea.

"Pretendo fazer isso na segunda-feira." Ele respondeu ainda mais ríspido, se é que isso era possível. Todos estavam estáticos, olhando para nós.

"Crianças!" Esme elevou a voz e imediatamente paramos de nos encarar. "Edward, isso é maneira de você tratar a Bella?" Edward permaneceu quieto ao ouvir a mãe, logo depois Esme voltou sua atenção para mim. "E Bella por favor, sem gritos na mesa."

"Com licença, eu perdi o apetite." Ele se levantou da mesa, deixando os pais surpresos, mas não perplexos.

"Edward, volte aqui." Carlisle o chamou, mas Edward o ignorou completamente.

"Desculpe Sra. Cullen." Pedi sinceramente, enquanto já podia sentir minhas bochechas queimando. Eu estava envergonhada pelo que eu fiz.

"Tudo bem." Ela sorriu brevemente, e todos voltaram ao jantar.

O resto do jantar se seguiu no mais profundo silêncio, o que me fazia me sentir culpada. Se eu não tivesse provocado o Edward, aquilo provavelmente não teria acontecido. E agora eu podia dar adeus à minha estada na casa dos Cullens.

Assim que o jantar acabou eu fui direto para o meu quarto. Eu não tinha como encarar ninguém ali. Se eu pudesse cavar um buraco e me enfiar ali, eu provavelmente faria isso.

Pouco tempo depois, alguém veio bater na porta. Eu não queria atender, mas o meu bom censo me aconselhava a fazê-lo. Abri a porta e me deparei com um par de olhos azuis me fitando.

"Estávamos esperando você no quarto da Alice. " Ele disse com um meio sorriso torto.

"Jasper, eu não quero. O que aconteceu no jantar..." Ele me interrompeu antes que eu começasse a falar.

"Não foi culpa sua." Ele me assegurou com um sorriso confortante.

"Claro que foi, eu provoquei e..." Mais uma vez minha tentativa de desculpas foi interrompida por Jasper.

"Pode ir parando. Não vamos deixar o Edward estragar nossa noite, certo?"Ele piscou para mim, fazendo um sorriso aparecer no meu rosto." Você precisa se distrair. E além do mais, se eu não conseguir te levar para lá, Alice virá aqui."

Definitivamente eu não ficaria ali e esperar Alice vir me buscar.

A noite até que foi agradável. Jogamos verdade e conseqüência, e eu descobri que podia alcançar um novo tom de vermelho, graças às perguntas do Emmett. O ponto alto da noite, foi quando Emmett, por livre e espontânea vontade, se propôs a ser a Barbie da Alice. Sombra, blush, máscara para cílios, base, batom e até esmalte. E o mais incrível: Ele não estava bêbado. Embora eu também tenha eventualmente servido de Barbie, não me arrependi de ter ido para lá. Por algumas horas, pude esquecer que estava com os dias contados na casa dos Cullens, graças ao vexame no jantar.

**Delly Black Fenix: **Calma, calma! Cada um dos dois tem seus problemas, mas logo logo as coisas mudam. 

**tatah ferreira: **Que bom que você tá gostando!

**Katryna Greenleaf**: Não resisti em chamar o cachorro de Jake (6). E eu concordo plenamente, sobremesa pra mim tem que envolver chocolate. Eu até como algumas que não tem, mas não é a mesma coisa...

**sora-nee: **Nhaa, obrigada! ^^Eu tenho que admitir, o Emmett é demais.

**Alline Viana: **Claro que pode me chamar de Re ^^ Vai dizer que se você tivesse um Edward, Jasper ou Emmett, você também não viraria uma fera ao ver uma garota com ele? Heeheheh Mas a Ali exagera msm...

**Hollidaay': **Nhaaa, vai até que ficou bonitinho. Jake o cãozinho. Hehehhehee O bebe dela é a pick-up na verdade.Não sei o que ela vê naquela lata velha mas tudo bem...

**Julieide: **Demorei só um pouquinho, né? Espero que também goste desse.

**Tha Tavares: **A Idéia dessa fic surgiu meio por acaso. Queria escrever uma versão "humana" de Crepúsculo, mas não sabia como desenvolver. Um belo dia tive a idéia de escrever alguma coisa com o Edward sendo deficiente visual. Só foi juntar o útil ao agradável. Eu li uma fic só que o Edward era cego, Shades and Color, muito boa. Eu recomendo. É uma one-shot bem fofinha!

**Pida .-. : **Talvez sim, talvez não...Vamos deixar essa questão no ar....hehehehehehe (Eu sou má!)

**Kate Simon Cullen: **O reencontro aconteceu, engraçadamente trágico hehehehe Nem fala, o pior é ter que logar pra adicionar nos favoritos. Desse não dá pra fugir hauaauahuahauah

**Vyp: **Valeu, continuando!

**Mary P. Candles Maine**: Ele foi um verdadeiro idiota, mas ele é assim fazer o quê?

**mirian masen:** Calma, não precisa colocar o papys Cullen no rolo...ehhehehehe A continuação já está aqui. Bjos!.


	6. Ligação

**N/A: **Ok, já guardaram as pedras, matérias cortantes e armas de fogo? Certo, então agora eu posso falar xD Eu sei que não tem palavras para dizer o quanto eu vacilei com os leitores dessa fanfic. Sério mesmo, faz mais de um mês né? Mas não se preocupem, não foi nenhuma crise criativa, e eu não tô pensando em desistir dela. É só que eu estava me focalizando mais na minha outra fanfic, mas eu vou voltar a equilibrar as coisas. Prometo. Enfim, espero que gostem desse capítulo!

**Capítulo 5- Ligação**

Os meus olhos se abriram e encontraram nada além de escuridão no quarto, devido às cortinas que bloqueavam qualquer intervenção de luz.

Olhei para o relógio que estava na cabeceira. Eram oito horas da manhã.

Suspirei pesadamente. Se eu pudesse, eu não sairia nunca mais daquele quarto. Não queria ter que encarar o Sr e a Sra. Cullen, e muito menos o Edward.

Mas não havia uma maneira de escapar disso.

_Eu era forte e podia lidar com a situação. _Me encorajei mentalmente.

Assim que troquei de roupa, fui em direção a cozinha. Enquanto eu descia as escadas, eu pude perceber o quanto a casa estava silenciosa. Pelo visto, todos ainda estavam dormindo.

Ao chegar a cozinha, pude ver Esme sentada, tomando seu café.

"Bom dia, querida. " Ela me cumprimentou com um sorriso maternal.

"Bom dia" Respondi com um sorriso sem graça.

"Quer que eu prepare alguma coisa para o seu café?" Ela perguntou gentilmente. Como ela podia me tratar assim depois de eu ter discutido com o filho dela?

Eu apenas neguei com a cabeça. E o silêncio se instalou no ar. Aquilo era desconfortável. Eu precisava quebrá-lo.

"Sra. Cullen, me desculpe por ontem à noite." Disse o mais sincera possível.

"Você não foi a única culpada." Ela amenizou.

"Mas eu o provoquei. Se eu tivesse ficado com a minha boca fechada ..." Esme fez um gesto com a mão, me interrompendo.

"Você não precisa se desculpar. Eu não vou mentir dizendo que aprovei o comportamento de vocês ontem à noite, por que não me agradou nem um pouco. Mas vamos apenas cuidar para que isso não se repita da próxima vez." Ela disse firme. Ela falou em uma próxima vez?

"Próxima vez?" Perguntei incrédula. Ela ainda cogitava me abrigar ali uma próxima vez?

"Sim, o que você esperava? Que eu te expulsasse daqui?" Ela perguntou levemente humorada.

"Sinceramente? Sim." Respondi completamente sem graça.

"Bella, o Edward é uma pessoa difícil de lidar. Eu que sou mãe dele, às vezes acabo agindo incorretamente. Seria hipocrisia da minha parte não permitir a sua entrada nessa casa, por que você teve uma briga com ele."

"Eu só queria saber qual o problema dele comigo." Murmurei mais para mim mesma do que exatamente para Esme.

"O problema não é você. O Edward sempre foi mais denso que o irmão. Mas ele piorou depois da doença." Eu a encarei surpresa. Doença? Será que era algo relacionado à deficiência dele?

"Depois da doença?" Antes que a Sra. Cullen pudesse responder qualquer coisa, Emmett e Alice entraram na cozinha.

"Bom dia!" Eles cumprimentaram animados.

"Bom dia." Eu e Esme respondemos em uníssono. Ela mais animada que eu.

"Então, o que vamos fazer hoje?" Alice perguntou animada, enquanto se servia da grande variedade de coisas que havia na mesa.

"Nada?" A minha resposta soou mais como uma pergunta.

"Claro que não." Ela disse como se a minha resposta tivesse sido um ultraje contra ela. "Hoje é sábado. Você não pode ficar em casa. Que tal irmos ao shopping?" Eu contorci o meu rosto numa careta ao ouvir aquela maldita palavra.

"Eu não gosto muito de compras." Respondi, na esperança de me livrar daquele tormento.

"Isso é algo que eu posso mudar." Ela disse convicta. Eu podia conhecê-la há menos de uma semana, mas eu já podia dizer que Alice Brandom sempre consegue o que quer. E alguma coisa me dizia que comigo não seria diferente.

Latidos ecoaram pela casa, e não demorou muito para que Jake estivesse ao pé da mesa, balançando sua cauda. Acho que ele estava pedindo o café da manhã.

"Ok, venha garoto." Esme se levantou da cadeira, e ele a seguiu contente.

_Animais eram tão mais fáceis de lidar do que os humanos._

Eu me perguntava se Jake seria mal-humorado se tivesse recebido o mesmo nome que o dono. Não pude deixar de rir com o meu pensamento, fazendo Emmett me olhar curioso.

Em um pequeno intervalo de tempo, tanto Carlisle quanto Jasper apareceram na cozinha.

"Emmett, isso é esmalte na sua unha?" Carlisle perguntou ao ver as unhas de Emmett. Eu ainda não acreditava que ele havia se prestado a ser a Barbie da Alice.

"Alice que pintou." Ele respondeu, dando de ombros.

"Vermelho não é a sua cor." O Sr Cullen continuou com seu tom brincalhão. "Você deveria tentar um rosa."

"Mas a Rose gosta de vermelho." Emmett se defendeu, fazendo todos na mesa rirem.

"Se ele já está assim agora, eu nem quero ver quando você se casar." Carlisle falou e recebeu um olhar nada gentil da esposa.

Esme logo saiu da cozinha, carregando uma bandeja com alguns alimentos. Deveria ser para o Edward. Ele era o único que não havia descido, quer dizer, a Rose também não, mas segundo o Emmett ela dormia demais mesmo. Já o motivo do Edward não descer era mais do que claro. _Eu_ ainda estava ali.

*******

O Emmett tinha razão, eu realmente deveria ter medo da Alice, pelo menos tratando"se de compras.

"Bella, deixa de ser teimosa." Alice batia o pé enquanto me encarava séria.

"Alice eu não vou deixar você me comprar esse vestido" Falei firme, e ela revirou os olhos.

"Encare isso como um presente de boas vindas e de desculpas." Ela tentou, mas eu estava irredutível. O vestido realmente era lindo, mas eu não podia aceitá-lo.

"Alice, o vestido custa 500 dólares." Falei na esperança de colocar algum juízo naquela cabecinha.

"E daí?" Ela disse revirando os olhos.

"Eu não posso aceitar Alice." Ela suspirou irritada, e entregou o vestido à vendedora antes de sussurrar alguma coisa no ouvido da mesma.

Assim que saímos do shopping, Alice me levou direto para casa.

Charlie estava dormindo, e eu decidi ir direto para o meu quarto.

Durante o tempo que passei com a Alice, eu tive vontade de perguntar alguma coisa sobre o Edward, mas eu não tive coragem. Eu não sabia se estaria me intrometendo num assunto que não me dizia respeito.

Eu não conseguia entender o porquê ele agia daquela maneira. Quer dizer, parecia que o problema dele era só comigo. Eu nunca o vi destratando os outros. Se bem que eu não o tinha visto tantas vezes assim para tirar conclusões sobre a relação dele com os demais.

Se é que existia qualquer tipo de relação. Era como se ele tivesse se afastado de todos. Como se ele tivesse construído uma muralha, separando-o da família e dos amigos, mesmo morando na mesma casa que eles. Ele havia se trancado dentro dele mesmo, e não deixava ninguém se aproximar.

Eu sabia o que era ser solitária, mesmo não morando sozinha. Mas Esme e Carlisle pareciam ser os pais perfeitos. Eles eram atenciosos, compreensivos e amorosos. E mesmo assim, eles estavam perdendo o Edward, e pareciam não fazer nada para trazê-lo de volta. E eu me perguntava como isso era possível.

As semanas foram seguindo, e minha relação com o Edward continuava a mesma. Ele chegava, sentava-se ao meu lado, e quando a aula acabava ele ia embora. Sem se quer dizer uma palavra. Eu já até havia me habituado com isso. Havíamos achado a fórmula perfeita para a nossa convivência.

Não vou mentir e dizer que essa total indiferença não me incomodava, por que incomodava. É impossível você se sentir bem, sabendo que a pessoa que está ao seu lado, que deveria ser seu parceiro na escola, faz questão de fingir que você não existe. Era frustrante. Irritante. Deprimente. Mas era melhor do que brigarmos.

Durante essas semanas, eu havia passado mais duas noites na casa dos Cullens. De alguma forma, eu já me sentia parte da família, o que era estranho. Eu nunca fui de me adaptar tão facilmente as pessoas ao meu redor.

O mais bizarro, é que não havia sido apenas com os Cullens que eu tinha estabelecido uma forte ligação. Mike, Angela , Ben e Cia, também se mostraram serem ótimos amigos. Para falar a verdade, apenas Angela e o Bem, mas com restante a convivência era agradável. Mesmo o Mike dando em cima de mim à cada cinco minutos.

Finalmente, o sinal havia tocado anunciando a hora do almoço. Como o habitual, Edward se levantou no mesmo instante que o sinal tocou. Eu sempre quis saber como ele conseguia se locomover por ali sem qualquer tipo de auxílio, mas era só você olhar para as pessoas que você entendia. Elas se desviavam dele. Era como se fosse um príncipe que ninguém poderia tocar, ou a escória, na qual ninguém queria tocar. Apesar dos nossos problemas, eu sabia que ele não estava entre os últimos.

Angela me parou na saída para me perguntar sobre o baile, que seria dali há um mês. Quase toda a escola estava animada com o tal baile. Era como repetir o colegial outra vez. Ouvi atentamente todas as suas dúvidas sobre que roupa usar, que cor, que modelo... Todas essas coisas que as garotas normais pensam. É garotas normais, por que tudo o que eu pensava, era o que eu iria fazer para fugir da Alice, e não ir àquele maldito baile.

Me despedi de Angela, e vi que Mike estava mais à frente na entrada do refeitório. Decidi dar uma volta pelos corredores da escola, numa tentativa de fugir do meu mais novo perseguidor.

Passando pelos corredores da escola, eu pude ouvir uma melodia, vinda de uma das salas de música. Eu nem sabia que era permitido utilizar as salas durante o intervalo do almoço. Quanto mais eu me aproximava, melhor eu podia ouvi-la. Era uma melodia triste e solitária, e eu me perguntava quem seria a pessoa por trás daquelas notas. Devia ser um dos professores, por que eu já tinha ouvido todos os alunos tocarem, e nenhum deles tocavam com tamanha perfeição.

Segui até a janela que dava para a sala, ficando numa posição na qual pudesse ver a sala sem ser vista, e me assustei ao perceber que era _ele_ quem estava tocando.

Edward mantinha uma expressão compenetrada, enquanto ele permanecia completamente mergulhado em meio às notas musicais. Ele tocava com o coração, e você podia sentir cada emoção que ele sentia, apenas por ouvir o seu apertar de teclas.

Era como se toda aquela muralha arrogantemente construída, desabasse, com a primeira nota tocada no piano. Diante do piano, ele não se escondia atrás da fachada que ele erguera. Ali era apenas o Edward.

Eu senti uma lágrima escorrendo pelo o meu rosto. Ele deveria dar aulas ali, e não estudar.

"Você deveria dar aulas aqui, e não estudar." Alice entrou na sala, e eu me assustei com as palavras dela. Edward sorriu brevemente. Era a primeira vez que eu o via sorrir.

"O que faz aqui?" Ele respondeu sem qualquer emoção na voz.

"Jasper pediu para te trazer o almoço." Alice colocou a bandeja que ela trazia na banqueta, ao lado dele.

"Obrigado." Ele respondeu agradecido. Era estranho ver aquele novo lado do Edward.

"Como foi a aula?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso sarcástico. Por mais que ele não pudesse ver o sorriso dele, eu apostava que ele podia senti-lo no tom da voz dela.

"Alice." Ele disse num tom repreensivo. Aparentemente, ela estava se metendo num lugar que não lhe dizia respeito.

"Sabe, uma hora ou outra você vai ter que falar com ela. Bella é uma ótima pessoa. Você deveria ser permitir conhecê-la" Não pude me deixar de surpreender ao ver que o assunto era eu.

"Já acabou a sessão conselhos?" Ele perguntou, começando a dar sinais de irritação, devido ao rumo da conversa.

"Já Sr mal-humorado." Alice deu-se por vencida. E eu agradeci internamente por isso. Não sabia se agüentaria ouvir o que Edward teria a falar ao meu respeito. "Eu vou indo nessa. Comporte-se" Ela deu um beijo na testa dele e saiu dali.

Sorri pelo pequeno gesto de Alice. Estava claro que ela realmente se importava com ele, embora aquela era a primeira vez que eu a via demonstrando isso. Durante a minha estada na casa dos Cullens, eu nunca tinha visto o Edward trocar mais do que três palavras com o irmão e os amigos. Mas vendo-o ali com Alice me fez perceber que talvez eu estivesse tirando conclusões precipitadas sobre todo o assunto. Talvez as pessoas não eram tão alheias à situação do Edward. Talvez eu era quem estava alheia à toda aquela situação. Mas isso não queria dizer que eu permaneceria assim.

Momentos depois de Alice ter saído dali eu também saí. Me assustei ao ver uma garota loira, um pouco mais distante, olhando para Edward de uma maneira triste. Eu nunca a tinha visto na vida. Eu me perguntava se ela o conhecia, ou se simplesmente estava triste por causa da música. Saí dali e fui para o refeitório me encontrar com o pessoal. Nos sentamos na mesa habitual, conversamos, comemos, e assim que o sinal tocou me pus a caminho da minha sala. Mas de alguma forma o Edward não saía da minha cabeça. O sorriso dele não saía da minha cabeça, e eu me perguntava o porquê daquilo tudo.

Para a minha surpresa, acabei me chocando com alguém que estava na entrada da sala. Bem, não foi surpresa nenhuma ao ver em quem eu havia que eu só esbarrava _nele_? Era como se fossemos dois imãs, nos atraindo apenas para nos chocarmos um contra o outro. Literalmente falando.

"Eu não acredito nisso. Você realmente não olha por onde anda?" Ele perguntou, irritado com sempre.

"Como você sabia que era eu?" Perguntei confusa. Eu sequer tinha aberto a minha boca para falar nada.

"Você é a única pessoa nessa escola, ou melhor, no planeta inteiro que tem o dom de esbarrar em mim." Ele manteve o seu tom frio comigo, e eu me controlava para não explodir. Embora eu tivesse prometido à Esme não brigar com Edward na casa dela, eu estava me esforçando ao máximo para não brigar com ele em lugar nenhum.

Respirei fundo, e ele saiu da minha frente e foi para o seu lugar. Eu o segui. Eu podia sentir todos os sentimentos das últimas semanas borbulhando no meu sangue. Antes que eu pudesse perceber, as palavras já haviam voado da minha boca.

"Essa história de tratar as pessoas do jeito que te dá na telha, pode funcionar com as pessoas daqui, mas você vai precisar de muito mais do que isso para me afastar."

Eu não acreditava no que eu tinha falado, e o pior de tudo? Eu tinha deixado Edward Cullen sem nenhuma reação.

Ótimo!

*******

**'- nah batalha : **Nah \o/ Eu sei que já respondi essa sua review aqui, mas custa nada responder ela de novo. Pessoa desesperada que achou que eu tinha abandonado essa fanfic. Eu amo Através dos seus olhos, eu nunca abandonaria essa fic u.u E como eu já falei, vai demorar um pouco para eles ficarem realmente juntos, mas vale a pena esperar, né?

**Jessika Sant'Iago: **Iupi! Ele tá um verdadeiro porre. Mas calma, tudo no seu devido tempo, não vai demorar muito para ele se render ao charme de Isabella _imã-para-desastres_ Swan.

**Carol Venancio: **Realmente eles tem que se acertarem! Concordo plenamente com você. Alguém deveria falar isso com a autora u.u Ah, é a autora sou eu.... então, fica calma que alguma hora eles se acertam.

**Laís: **Que bom! O fato dele não poder enxergar realmente dá um que especial para a fanfic. Eu amo escrever essa estória.

**Mary P. Candles Maine: **Na verdade, nós vamos ver que não é exatamente só com ela. Quer dizer, essa é a opinião dela na primeira semana que eles se conheceram, então não é uma coisa muitoválida.

**Delly Black Fenix: **Calma, não odeie Emmett, Alice e Jasper, nem a Esme. Eu sei que as coisas não estão muito favoráveis a eles, mas eu juro que nem tudo é preto e branco. Eles não são a família perfeita que sabe agir exatamente de acordo com a ocasião. Lembrando também que esse é o ponto de vista da Bella, ela não convive com eles 24hs por dia para saber exatamente o que acontece, além do mais ela também não sabe a história por trás de Edward Cullen. Ele só precisa de alguém que saiba regatar ele. É claro que essa pessoa nós sabemos quem vai ser. Mas enfim, eu fico feliz que você esteja gostando da fanfic. \o/

**Dada cullen: **Calma, logo logo você vai saber!

**Livia Marjorie: **Seja bem-vinda. Eu também tô louca para ver esses dois juntos, mas vai demorar um pouco. Digamos, que nada vai ser feito às pressas com relação a eles dois...

**Kate Simon Cullen**: Edward é estressado nessa fic hauhauahuahau. Ok, não exatamente estressado, mas vc entendeu. Menina, relaxa....De TPM já basta eu e o casalzinho da fic hehehe Eu senti uma certa ameaça no ar? Hunf, eu tô estressada no momento tb... A briga vai ser interessante.

**Livia: **Fico feliz que você esteja gostando.

**Katryna Greenleaf : **Acho que qualquer pessoa teria vontade de socar o Edward, mas ele tem suas razões. Se são válidas ou não, aí já é outra história...Eu não consigo não zoar com o Emmett huahauahuaahua É uma coisa impossível não fazer isso hehheeh Só não fico com inveja do seu mousse pq eu tb tenho aqui.

**Julieide: **Mesmo mal-humorado, ninguém resiste à ele hehehehehe

**Tha Tavares: **É, realmente é uma pena, mas a fic é maravilhosa. Edward mais receptivo? Digamos que não está tão longe assim.

**Alline Viana: **Sinceramente, até eu ri do casal TPM. O Emmett é um dos personagens que eu mais amo. Eu acho que ele é o personagem absoluto da série, já vi gente reclamando do Edward e até do Jazz, mas nunca do Emm! 

**Gabi-b: **Calma, não fica ansiosa menina! Respira. Eu sempre falo que eu amo quando vocês amam as coisas que eu escrevo *_*E mais uma vez, me desculpe pelo atraso.

**Lah L: **Eu sinto muito, eu sei que eu realmente demorei para atualizar essa fanfic. Não foi justo com vocês. Mas agora estamos de volta! \o/ Que bom que vc tá gostando!

**AURIANA: **Sinceramente, eu ainda não decidi. Eu já meio que imaginei um EPOV, mas só daqui há uns capítulos. Eu quero primeiro mostrar tudo pelo ponto de vista dela, já que ela é a estranha a toda essa situação. Mas eu não descarto essa possibilidade não. Quem sabe, daqui há uns dois capítulos?

**Beijos, obrigada por tudo e até o próximo capítulo!**


	7. Tipo Sanguíneo

**N/A:** Yay! Consegui! Uma semana depois da última atualização, cá estou eu novamente. Pelo título, já dá para perceber que o lado desastrado da Bella vai entrar em ação.

Mas hoje eu não vou usar a nota nem para me desculpar por nenhum atraso, nem para comentar o capítulo. Eu queria usar esse meu pequeno espaço, para agradecer a Nah, que me deu de presente um pôster muito lindo dessa fanfic *_* Fiquei tão emocionada quando recebi a MP dela! Quem quiser dar uma conferida, o pôster tá no meu profile. Brigadão Nah!

Btw, apenas um aviso, o próximo capítulo terá grandes emoções. Eu já escrevi umas duas folhas no caderno, e vou começar a digitá-las ainda essa semana. Sem mais delongas, aproveitem o capítulo.

**Capítulo 6- Tipo Sanguíneo.**

Antes que Edward pudesse ter qualquer tipo de reação ao meu breve discurso, a professora entrou na sala. Por que as pessoas sempre tinham que interromper momentos decisivos na vida dos outros?

Eu , que já estava frustrada com a minha situação com o Edward, assim permaneci. Já que o mesmo pareceu ignorar perfeitamente as minhas palavras, e assim que o sinal tocou, ele saiu em disparada.

De qualquer forma, o meu recado já estava dado.

No corredor, eu vi uma Alice, visivelmente preocupada vindo na minha direção.

"Alice?" Perguntei assustada. Ela parecia que tinha visto um fantasma.

"Você discutiu com o Edward?" Ela perguntou um tanto desesperada. E eu não entendia o porquê daquilo.

"Eu não chamaria aquilo de discutir...Foi mais uma conversa unilateral. Como você soube disso?" Eu sequer havia notado que alguém na sala havia presenciado o meu pequeno 'momento' com ele.

"A fofoca chegou aos ouvidos da Jessica. E ela já está espalhando pela escola toda, e pelo visto esta distorcendo a história também." Alice dizia com raiva. Eu não entendia como as pessoas poderiam ser assim. O que ela ganhava por espalhar mentiras? Credibilidade que não era.

"Qual é o problema dessa garota?" Perguntei, começando a ficar irritada.

"O problema? Ela nasceu." Alice disse mais alto que o habitual. " Mas a melhor coisa a fazer é fugir do Jasper." Ela completou, olhando em volta como se estivesse procurando alguém.

"Por que?" Franzi o cenho, enquanto esperava por sua resposta.

"Acho melhor você não ficar aqui para descobrir. Eu vou atrás dele." Ela fez um gesto par que eu saísse dali, e logo depois desapareceu no meio da multidão de alunos.

Algo me dizia que eu não deveria contrariar a Alice. Fui o mais rápido possível até o meu armário, na esperança de não me deparar com o Jasper. Eu acabei sendo bem sucedida nesta tarefa, mas é da Bella Azarada Swan que estamos falando. Era claro que nada iria sair do jeito que eu queria.

"Bella!" A voz fria de Jasper ecoou atrás de mim, assim que alcancei o estacionamento da escola.

"Oi Jazz." Cumprimentei-o o mais sonsa possível. De repente se eu fingisse não saber de nada, eu escaparia dessa.

"Você discutiu com o Edward?" Ele perguntou, ainda frio.

"Não necessariamente." Desconversei. Entretanto, eu não estava mentindo. Eu não poderia chamar aquilo de discussão.

"Bella!" Ele disse num tom repreensivo.

"Mas não foi uma discussão. Eu esbarrei nele, ele agiu como sempre e eu só falei para ele que ele não iria se livrar tão fácil de mim." Suspirei ao final da frase.

"Você não deveria ter agido assim." Ele disse, elevando um pouco mais a voz.

"E o que eu deveria ter feito? Ignorado ele assim como você, o Emmett, a Rosalie e até a Alice , às vezes o fazem?" Disse com raiva. Se ele queria me dar um sermão sobre como eu deveria agir com o Edward, eu também faria a mesma coisa.

"Bella não fale coisas que você não sabe." Vi Jasper trincar a mandíbula, mas eu ignorei o sinal. Eu estava disposta a falar tudo o que estava me incomodando.

"Não sei? Eu convivo com vocês há um mês, e acho que sei muito bem o modo como ele é tratado."

"Quem é você para julgar a atitude das pessoas? Você só está aqui há _apenas_ um mês e acha que já pode tirar conclusões de uma situação que acontece há anos?" Eu já podia sentir meus olhos ficando molhados, mas eu estava lutando arduamente para que as lágrimas não caíssem.

"Eu só estou tentando ajudar." Minha voz saiu quebrada. Eu tentava manter minha pose de garota segura, mas eu não estava fazendo um bom trabalho.

"Ajudar como? Criticando a maneira como eu trato o meu irmão? Você não tem esse direito. Você não sabe o que passamos nos últimos anos." Embora eu não olha-se nos olhos dele, eu podia sentir na sua voz que Jasper também tentava sufocar suas emoções.

"Eu saberia se você me contasse." Disse, quando a primeira lágrima desceu dos meus olhos. Eu odiava ser tão transparente.

"Isso não lhe diz respeito." Ele disse, ainda com raiva.

"É bom saber que você compartilha o mesmo humor do seu irmão." Levantei meus olhos, apenas para encarar os olhos dele que pareciam duas safiras. Não pelo brilho, mas pela dureza que transmitiam. Eu continuei encarando-o, até que ele desviou o olhar.

"Quer saber? Eu vou embora. Não vou ficar aqui discutindo com você." Ele disse indo em direção ao seu carro.

"Ninguém está te impedindo." Gritei para ele.

Olhei em volta, e pude ver uma pequena aglomeração formada. Ótimo, ainda continuaria sendo a fofoca do dia seguinte. No entanto, no meio da multidão, alguém me chamou atenção. _Ele_ estava lá. Quanto da briga ele teria ouvido?

Saí dali desnorteada. Jasper fora a pessoa a quem eu mais me apeguei ali, depois da Alice, é claro. E agora eu tinha brigado com ele. Tudo por que eu não conseguia controlar a minha impulsividade. Eu odiava o controle que o Edward tinha sobre mim. Ou melhor, o descontrole que ele causava em mim.

Eu tentava entender como uma pessoa com a qual eu mal falava, e quando falava era uma verdadeira troca de insultos, podia exercer tanto poder sobre mim.

Por causa dele, eu havia brigado com o Jasper. E por causa da minha briga com o Jasper, eu estava voltando para casa completamente transtornada. Tanto que nem cheguei a ver o carro vindo na minha direção quando eu atravessei a rua.

***

Eu podia ouvir vozes ao fundo, e também sentia minha cabeça incrivelmente pesada.

_O que tinha acontecido?_

O cheiro de éter invadia as minhas narinas, o que deixava meu estômago embrulhado.

Abri os olhos lentamente, piscando várias vezes, na tentativa de me adaptar à luz que incomodava meus olhos.

"Bella?" Olhei na direção da voz que me chamava, e vi o Dr. Cullen. Impecavelmente vestido em seu jaleco branco.

"Onde eu estou?" Perguntei, olhando ao redor.

"No hospital. Você foi atropelada. Você se lembra?" Naquele momento tudo veio a minha mente, em forma de _flashes_. Edward. Minha briga com Jasper. Um carro na minha direção.

"Acho que sim." Murmurei ainda confusa.

"Felizmente, os estragos não foram grandes. Você tem algumas escoriações pelo corpo, um tornozelo torcido, e um braço quebrado."_ E isso porque ele dizia que os estragos não foram grandes._ Mas aquilo não era nada fora do comum. Eu já havia até perdido as contas de quantas vezes eu havia sido engessada. "A radiografia também não mostrou nenhuma anormalidade na sua cabeça." Carlisle completou. _Claro que não! Minha anormalidade cerebral não pode ser constatada através de exames._

"Eu posso ir embora?" Perguntei ansiosa. Eu odiava hospitais, mesmo que visitando-os frequentemente .

"Vamos esperar seu pai chegar. Ele não deve demorar muito" Eu assenti com a cabeça, e Carlisle sorriu para mim, para logo depois sumir pela porta do quarto.

Não demorou muito até que meu pai entrasse apavorado no quarto.

"Bella, você está bem?" Ele perguntou preocupado.

"Tô inteira" Sorri. "O Dr. Cullen falou que apenas torci o tornozelo, e quebrei o braço."

"Você quebrou o braço?" Ele perguntou quase que apavorado. Se Charlie tivesse presenciado o auge da minha vida nos corredores da ala de ortopedia, com certeza a reação dele seria outra. "Você sabe quem fez isso?" Charlie perguntou, já assumindo sua posição de policial.

"Não. Eu apaguei, e só acordei no hospital." Respondi.

Logo em seguida, o Dr. Cullen voltou ao meu quarto, com uma prancheta na mão.

"Charlie." Ele cumprimentou meu pai.

"Carlisle, como ela está?"

"Bem. Só precisa de repouso, ficar duas semanas sem colocar o pé no chão e dos analgésicos que vou receitar." Carlisle olhou para mim como que dizendo: _Nem pense em me desobedecer, mocinha!_

"Você sabe quem fez isso?" O policial Swan voltou à ação.

"Sim. O rapaz a trouxe até aqui. O nome dele é Tyler, acho que estuda na mesma escola que Bella. Pelo que ele disse, ela não olhou antes de atravessar, e ele não conseguiu frear a tempo." Ótimo, agora por causa da minha estupidez para atravessar a rua, eu tinha colocado Tyler em uma encrenca.

"Onde ele está?" Meu pai perguntava agitado.

"Acredito que na delegacia, prestando depoimentos." Carlisle era o completo oposto de Charlie, sempre permanecendo calmo.

"Ela já vai poder ir para casa?" Meu pai perguntou tudo o que eu queria saber.

"Sim. Mas eu estive pensando, se você concordar, é claro, eu acho que seria melhor se Bella ficasse lá em casa." E Carlisle respondeu o que eu não queria ouvir. Ficar nos Cullens? Depois da minha briga com o Jasper? Fora de cogitação! Por sorte, meu pai recusaria essa proposta.

"Não queremos incomodar, Carlisle." Ele falou sem jeito.

"Charlie, não é incômodo nenhum, e Bella precisa de alguém que cuide dela. Ela não vai poder sair da cama nas próximas duas semanas. Lá em casa, sempre vai ter alguém para olhá-la. E até onde eu sei, Alice não se incomodaria nenhum pouco de bancar a enfermeira." Carlisle disse a última frase olhando para mim.

"Acho que você tem razão." Nessa hora, meu pai também voltou sua atenção para mim.

Forcei um sorriso para ambos, enquanto imaginava como seria o convívio pelas próximas duas semanas dentro da casa dos Cullens. Se antes eu ficava hesitante com relação ao Edward, agora ainda tinha o Jasper para me preocupar.

Carlisle ligou para Alice pedindo para ela encontrar meu pai no nosso apartamento, para poder buscar as minhas coisas. Enquanto minhas malas eram arrumadas, eu permanecia deitada, olhando para o teto branco daquele quarto de hospital.

Os minutos pareciam se arrastar, enquanto eu esperava que alguém viesse me buscar. Olhei para o estrago que haviam feito. O meu braço quebrado estava engessado até um pouco acima do meu cotovelo. O meu outro ante-braço tinha uma pequena atadura envolta nele. Aposto que escondia um corte bem grande. No meu pé também colocaram gesso. Achei estranho, já que nas minhas entorses geralmente eu usava apenas uma tala. Pelo visto o Dr. Cullen realmente queria se certificar de que nada pior poderia acontecer.

"Bella!" Alice exclamou horrorizada ao me ver. Eu começava a achar que minha aparência estava medonha. "Meu Deus."

"Você sabe mesmo animar alguém que está no hospital." Comentei sarcástica, o que me fez ganhar uma careta de Alice, seguida de um sorriso.

"Como você está?" Ela perguntou, ainda preocupada.

"Bem, na medida do possível." Respondi, enquanto ela analisava minhas condições.

"Seu pai já está assinando os papéis."Ela me informou. "Duas semanas servindo de babá para você. Tem tantas coisas que a gente pode fazer.." Ela disse com um brilho assustador nos olhos. Bem, pelo menos para mim era assustador.

"Espero que nenhuma delas inclua eu sendo vestida ou maquiada." Avisei-a.

"Senão fosse assim, que graça teria?" Revirei os olhos irritada, e ela apenas sorriu.

"Você tem o dom do Mal, Alice Brandon" Constatei, e ela piscou para mim.

A porta se abriu, e para a minha felicidade Carlisle e Charlie entraram por ela.

"Você está oficialmente liberada. Aqui estão seus remédios. Qualquer coisa, você sabe onde me encontrar." Carlisle dizia, enquanto entregava meus remédios, assim como a receita à Alice.

"Obrigada Dr. Cullen."

"Já falei que é Carlisle." Ele me corrigiu, e eu assenti sorrindo.

"Certo."

"Filha, a Alice irá levá-la. Me ligue assim que chegar lá, ok?" Charlie me dava as recomendações dele.

"Claro, claro." Respondi, certa de que Charlie não captaria meu sarcasmo.

Charlie me levou na cadeira de rodas até o carro de Alice, onde ele me ajudou a entrar. É claro que eu acabei batendo o meu braço, não-quebrado, na porta, durante o processo.

Não demorou muito para o meu estômago revirar, e eu começar a suar frio. Olhei para o meu braço, e vi uma enorme mancha de sangue na atadura.

"Bells, tá tudo bem?" Meu pai perguntou preocupado.

"Sangue...acho que vou..." Só deu tempo de colocar a cabeça para fora do carro.

"O que aconteceu?" Alice perguntou.

"O cheiro do sangue. Bella tem um pequeno problema com o cheiro, ela é assim desde criança." Charlie explicou, fazendo com que a minha mente viajasse em todas as vezes que um episódio como esse, se repetira no passado. _É, não foram poucos!_

"Cheiro? Bella, sangue não tem cheiro." Alice disse, revirando os olhos.

"Tem sim. Cheira a ferrugem e sal." Só de lembrar do cheiro o meu estômago revirava outra vez.

"Eu vou chamar uma enfermeira para trocar o curativo." Alice avisou.

A enfermeira, muito prestativa, fez o meu curativo ali mesmo no estacionamento. Com um curativo novo no braço, eu estava pronta para as duas semanas que eu julgaria ser as piores da minha vida. Saímos dali, mas não sem antes ouvir mais recomendações do meu pai. À cada dia que passava ele se parecia mais com a Renée , e isso que assustava.

Alice permanecia calada durante a viagem. Aposto que ela já sabia do pequeno incidente. Como eu não me contive, decidi quebrar o silêncio.

"Você já está sabendo, não é?" Perguntei incerta. Não sabia se estava preparada para a Alice começar com um 'Eu te avisei 'para cima de mim.

"Sabendo do quê?" Ela perguntou, franzindo o cenho. Nunca tirando os olhos da estrada.

"Minha briga com o Jasper." Disse quase que num sussurro.

"Meu Deus! Vocês brigaram?" Alice olhou para mim assustada, e o carro derrapou um pouco na estrada, fazendo-a voltar a sua atenção para a estrada.

"Sim, de alguma forma ele conseguiu me achar."

"Eu não sabia, sinto muito." Alice disse sinceramente. Eu suspirei. Não tinha muito o que fazer. Eu também sentia muito por ter brigado com o Jasper, mas isso era tudo o que eu podia fazer. Como eles dizem, não adianta chorar pelo leite derramado.

Quando chegamos à casa dos Cullens, Alice estacionou o carro na garagem, e saiu para procurar o Emmett, me deixando dentro do carro.

Assim que o irmão urso colocou os olhos em mim, ele caiu na gargalhada. Eu, é claro, fechei a minha cara. Alice havia se compadecido da minha situação, Emmett estava rindo bem na minha cara. Rosalie provavelmente seria indiferente. Jasper e Edward, se aproveitariam da minha situação para me exterminar de uma ver por todas. Acho que minha estadia seria menor do que duas semanas, no fim das contas.

"Sua mãe nunca te ensinou a olhar para os dois lados antes de atravessar a rua não?" Emmett disse, enquanto se aproximava de mim. Alice acertou um tapa na nuca do grandão. Imediatamente olhei para os pés dela. Ela não conseguiria ter realizado aquela façanha, sem estar em cima de uma plataforma.

"Emmett! Você não está vendo que a Bella está mal. Dá um descanso à ela pelo menos hoje." Alice ralhou, enquanto Emmett ainda massageava o loca que ela lhe acertara.

"Foi mal Bellinha, mas às vezes eu não resisto." Ele disse antes de piscar para mim. Eu sorri. Não tinha como resistir ao charme infantil do Emmett.

Ele me pegou no colo, e me levou até o meu quarto que ficava no terceiro andar da casa. Por sorte, não encontrei ninguém durante o percurso.

Emmett me colocou gentilmente na cama, eu me sentia uma criança.

"Descansa Bells." Ele disse antes de me dar um beijo na testa e sair do quarto.

"Boa noite Bells." Alice sussurrou, fechando a porta do quarto.

Os meus olhos se fecharam e eu logo mergulhei no mundo dos sonhos.

*******

"O controle está aqui. Se você quiser também pode usar o notebook."Esme me entregava os objetos conforme ia falando.

Ontem à noite quando fui dormir, meu quarto era um. Hoje pela manhã era outro completamente diferente. Eu não tinha mudado de quarto, apenas tinham mudado o meu quarto. Agora ele tinha uma TV, um aparelho de DVD, um aparelho de som e um notebook. Tudo para fazer minha estadia mais confortável.

"Tem certeza que não vai precisar de mim, enquanto eu estiver no mercado?" Esme me perguntou. Precisar de mais o quê? Se até café da manhã eu recebera na cama.

"Pode ir tranqüila Esme" Sorri assegurando-a. O máximo que eu precisaria dela, seria uma ajudinha para ir ao banheiro, mas se isso acontecesse, dava para esperar até ela voltar.

Peguei o notebook que estava em cima da cama, e tratei de mandar um email para a minha mãe. Se eu conhecesse o Charlie, ele já teria avisado a Renée que eu estava toda quebrada. Não que minha mãe fosse achar isso alguma novidade, mas com certeza ela estaria preocupada.

Só percebi a hora que Esme voltara, quando a vi na porta do meu quarto, segurando uma toalha na mão. Como eu já disse anteriormente, eu estava parecendo uma criança.

Esme me ajudou a tomar banho, levou meu almoço até o meu quarto, e quando estava perto do horário de saída da escola, ela foi trabalhar. Esme era decoradora de interiores, o que a permitia montar seu próprio horário de trabalho. E agora por minha causa, ela só trabalharia à tarde, pelas próximas semanas. Eu me sentia um estorvo, atrapalhando a vida das pessoas ao meu redor. Pessoas essas que se quer tinham alguma obrigação para comigo.

Liguei a televisão, e acabei assistindo a um filme que estava passando. Meu celular vibrou na mesinha de cabeceira, e eu me estiquei para pegá-lo.

Era uma mensagem da Alice, avisando que passaria em casa, antes de ir para a casa dos Cullens, bancar a minha babá.

Não sei exatamente quanto tempo fiquei no quarto sem fazer nada, quando ouvi alguém batendo na porta. Já devia ser Alice, pronta para o início da diversão dela, ou o meu martírio.

"Pode entrar." Respondi. A porta se abriu, e eu vi a pessoa que eu menos esperava ver ali. "Edward?" Disse surpresa, soando mais como uma pergunta do que uma fala.O que ele estava fazendo ali?

Ele caminhou em direção à beira da cama, tateando até encontrá-la. Ele sentou brevemente, e me esticou algumas folhas de caderno.

"Angela pediu para te entregar. É a aula de hoje." Ele disse num tom que eu classificaria como distante.

"Obrigada." Disse ainda surpresa pelo fato dele estar ali.

Ele assentiu e se levantou indo em direção a porta. Eu pensei em milhares de coisas para falar, qualquer coisa que talvez, o fizesse ficar, mas não consegui pensar em nada. Edward saiu do meu quarto, e eu sorri.

Era a primeira vez que nos tínhamos falado, sem que fosse numa discussão. Foi uma mera troca de palavras, mas fazia com que uma coisa estranha acontecesse dentro de mim. Eu não sabia explicar o que era, eu só sabia que nunca havia sentido isso antes.

*******

**Mary P. Candles Maine: **Tudo será explicado no próximo capítulo!

**Delly Black Fenix: **Eu acho esses tipos de histórias trágico demais. Eu leio, e amo esse tipo, mas não tenho coragem de escrevê-los. No próximo capítulo, vai dar para entender mais a maneira dos Cullens e Cia agirem. Bem, a fala da Bella...interprete como quiser. Eu não acho que seja amor, não ainda, mas...Seja qual for a razão. O Ed não vai se livrar dela.

**Mari. Piccoli: **Dona Mari! Ah, viu? Nem demorei tanto para atualizar, pelo menos se levar em conta o tempo da última atualização. Aos poucos ele vai deixar de ser esse ser insuportável que ele está sendo, e também vamos entender o porquê dele agir assim.

**'- nah batalha: **Depois de tudo o que você fez, eu acho que eu tenho que te promover a fã número um dessa fanfic hauhauahauahauah. Sim, suas perguntas serão respondidas no próximo capítulo *_*

**m-poulain: **Seja bem-vinda! Que bom que gostou da fanfic *_*

**Ip S. : **Ah, que bom que você encontrou essa fanfic *_* Eu também procurava por uma fanfic assim, um Edward com algum tipo de problema, e eu só encontrei uma, que agora não me recordo o nome. No caso da fic ele sofria de depressão, eu não me lembro bem mas acho que a fanfic era em inglês mas, enfim... Em português tem uma one-shot muito boa, na qual ele também é deficiente visual, a história é bem leve e muito linda. Se chama Shade and Color, e eu recomendo!

**Kate Simon Cullen: **:O Eu não sou bad não. u.u Tá vai, eu admito. Mas só um pouquinho... Prometo que a curiosidade geral será morta no próximo capítulo *_*

**BRFP:** Nhaaa, obrigada! Fico feliz em ouvir (no caso, ler) isso. xD

**mirian masen: **Huahuahauahau, vou me esforçar ao máximo em não demorar mais tanto tempo assim. Só para assegurar, mantenha tudo isso guardado. o.O Eu não sei o por que, mas eu tenho uma séria tendência em zoar com a cara do Emmett hehehhe

**PrisPOP: **Abandonar essa fanfic? Jamais! É pelas reviews eu ouso dizer que você não é a única que gosta dela hauhauahaua Eu já me decidi, depois do próximo capítulo, teremos um capítulo com o ponto de vista do Edward. 

**Kinhaa:** Hey, calma! Voltar a enxergar? Eu não descartaria essa possibilidade por completo.

**Gabytenorio: **Bem, responder ele não respondeu nada. Mas pelo menos ele já falou com ela, sem insultá-la de alguma forma. Já é um ótimo progresso xD

**Alline Viana: **Talvez agora ele até sente algo diferente pela Bella, mas não tenho tanta certeza, já que desde o primeiro momento que eles se esbarraram ele a tratou mal. Mas, agora que se passou um tempo, é possível que ele sinta algo por ela, ou não. Claro que vai ter EPOV, eu já me decidi. Vai ter só mais um capítulo, antes do dele.

**Julieide: **Ainda não. Mas já obteve uma pequena melhora, certo?

**Tha Tavares: **Fazer esses dois ficarem em pé de guerra por seis capítulos é difícil, mas os dias de brigas estão com os dias contados xD No início da fic eu fiquei receosa achando que não conseguiria expandir muito esse lado, mas que bom que eu consegui.

**Gabi-b: **Calma, eu não vou explicar nada. Mas eu posso dizer que o próximo capítulo responderá perguntas muito importantes. Inclusive as suas =D

**Jessika Sant'Iago: **Que absurdo! Você tacou pedra em mim *snif* huahauahauahau Ah muito obrigada por não me matar heheheh Nha, cê viu que ele já deu uma amolecida, né? Mas no outro capítulo entenderemos um pouco melhor o porquê ele é assim. E não vai demorar muito para ele ser o Edward que todas nós conhecemos, amamos e queremos!

**Obrigada por tudo. Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!**


	8. Os Cullens

**N/A: ** Olá! Eu tentei atualizar essa fanfic antes, mas não deu. Dei uma de Bella e torci meu punho, dormindo. Sim dormindo. Eu sempre falei que a Stephenie baseou a Bella na minha pessoa(pelo menos o fator desastrado.) Mas não foi nada grave, eu mesma peguei a tala que tinha em casa e coloquei, o problema é que digitar com isso é lento e incômodo. Mas eu consegui \o/ Capítulo mais aguardado da estória. Espero ter correspondido as expectativas de vocês. Eu reescrevi ele umas duas vezes. Eu realmente estou insegura com relação a ele, mas eu espero sinceramente que vocês gostem. E como prometido, no próximo capítulo terá EPOV.

OS: Galera, Jessica daqui do FF . Net fez um fórum para as fanfics de Twilight. E ela pediu para dar uma divulgada, e eu estou fazendo isso. Para quem quiser dar uma conferida, segue o link. (Não esqueçam de retirar os espaços.)

s1. zetaboards. com/ lionlambfanfics /índex /

**Capítulo 7- Os Cullens**

Na manhã seguinte tudo se repetira. Esme me trouxe o café na cama, e depois me ajudou com o banho.

Era constrangedor ter que depender de uma pessoa para realizar esse tipo de tarefa, mas eu não tinha muita escolha.

Esme saiu logo depois do almoço, o que me dava algumas horas antes da Alice chegar e resolver testar um novo _look _de maquiagem em mim. Sério, aquela garota precisava ficar urgentemente um tempo longe das revistas de moda.

Como eu não tinha nada melhor para fazer, resolvi navegar um pouco na internet. Eu mal tinha começado a ler meu primeiro email, quando ouvi batidas na porta. Será que Esme já tinha voltado?

"Pode entrar" Respondi sem tirar os olhos do computador.

"Oi." Levantei os meus olhos, ao reconhecer aquela voz.

"Rose?" Disse surpresa. Ela era a última pessoa que eu esperava ali. Ou melhor, a ante-penúltima. Ainda tinha duas pessoas com Cullen no sobrenome que estavam na frente dela.

"Eu posso falar com você?" Ela perguntou meio incerta, permanecendo perto da porta.

"Claro. " Fiz um gesto para que ela entrasse. Rose fechou a porta, e sentou-se na cama. " Sobre o quê se trata?"

"Eu fiquei sabendo da sua briga com o Jasper."

"Ótimo." Disse irritada. Eu tinha escapado do sermão da Alice, mas pelo visto isso não aconteceria com a Rosalie " Se você veio aqui defendê-lo ou me dar qualquer tipo de sermão..."

"Não é nada disso." Ela me interrompeu. "É só que eu já não agüento mais essa confusão toda." Ela deu um suspiro que eu só podia traduzir como frustrado. "Você convive com a gente e eu acho que você precisa saber a verdade sobre Edward Cullen"

"Que verdade?" Perguntei surpresa. Será que todas as minhas perguntas seriam finalmente respondidas?

"Você sabe...o porquê ele é tão, digamos, estressadinho." Rosalie mordeu o lábio ao final da frase. Acho que ela estava tão nervosa por falar, quanto eu estava por ouvir.

"Eu realmente gostaria de saber."

"Bem, o Edward nem sempre foi do jeito que ele é atualmente..." Rose mal começou a falar, e eu já começava a interrompê-la.

"Em que sentido?" Perguntei curiosa.

"Em todos. Eu conheço a família Cullen, desde que eu nasci. Eu, Edward, Jasper e Emmett crescemos juntos. Nós sempre fomos tão diferentes. Edward sempre foi o mais simpático entre nós, quer dizer, ele só perdia para o Emmett. Ele sempre foi prestativo, atencioso e gentil. Ele era o garoto perfeito. O filho perfeito. O amigo que todos queriam ter. Até que a doença apareceu. " Novamente essa história da doença aparecia.

"Doença?" Franzi o cenho, confusa.

"O Edward sempre foi um menino saudável, até os doze anos de idade. Foi com essa idade que ele descobriu que ele tinha Ceratocone"

"O que é isso?"

"Essa doença afeta a córnea. Ela causa algum tipo de degeneração no tecido. Eu não sei direito." Rosalie explicava.

"Foi por causa dessa doença que ele parou de enxergar?" Perguntei, e ela assentiu com a cabeça.

"Sim. O que acabou deixando os médicos abismados. Essa doença demora muito para evoluir até seu estágio final. Ela começa, geralmente, na adolescência e só leva á cegueira depois dos trinta anos. Quando ela evolui para esse extremo, às vezes ela simplesmente estaciona."

"Mas por que com ele foi diferente?" Perguntei extremamente interessada. Eu ouvia atentamente cada palavra que saía da boca de Rosalie.

"Os médicos não conseguem saber. No início, as lentes e os óculos surtiam algum efeito, mas quando ele chegou aos dezesseis anos, nada mais adiantava."

"Mas não existia outro tratamento?" Com a medicina tão avançada, não era possível que não houvesse qualquer alternativa aos antigos óculos.

"Existe. Mas Edward se recusava a fazê-los. Segundo ele, ele já havia aceitado o seu destino e não iria lutar contra ele."

"Mas por que ele reagiu dessa forma?" Eu nunca havia conhecido alguém que recusara um tratamento que lhe daria chances de se curar.

"Não sei. Mas as pessoas são diferentes em tantos aspectos, que cada uma age de uma maneira diferente diante de um problema. Edward estava enfrentando o turbilhão hormonal que é a adolescência, quando a doença desmoronou o mundo dele."

"É para qualquer um essa época já é assustadora. Imagine para ele. Ele deve ter ficado apavorado." Disse com pena. Eu estava completamente sensibilizada com o que eu ouvia.

"Não sei se, apavorado seria a melhor maneira de classificá-lo naquele momento. Quando o tratamento não funcionava mais, Edward se isolou do mundo. Terminou com a namorada, se afastou dos amigos e tentou se afastar da família também. A única coisa que ele não abandonara foi a música." Meu cérebro registrou a palavra namorada, mas eu decidi ignorar a minha curiosidade. Aquele não era a hora nem o momento de fazer aquele tipo de pergunta.

"Mas vocês não fizeram nada? Sei lá, psicólogos, psiquiatras, apenas, conversar com ele? "

"Fizemos tudo o que podíamos. Por ele, eu acho que ele tinha parado de falar com a gente também, nós que não deixamos." Rosalie sorriu fracamente. Estava visível em seu rosto o quanto era doloroso para ela reviver esses pequenos momentos.

"Mas e a ajuda externa?" Perguntei ansiosa.

"Você não pode ajudar uma pessoa que não quer ser ajudada. Ele não queria ir aos médicos, mas os pais dele o levavam contra a vontade. Só que chegando lá, ele passava a sessão toda de boca fechada. Nenhum médico conseguiu fazê-lo falar."

"E os outros amigos dele?"

"Edward os afastou, e eles não lutaram muito contra isso."Rosalie falou magoada. E eu a entendia. Que tipo de amigos abandonariam outro, quando mais ele precisava? "No início ainda tentávamos arrastá-lo para o cinema, para o shopping, ou ao menos tomar um sorvete depois da aula, mas nada adiantava." Rosalie lamentava-se.

"Daí vocês desistiram. Não estou criticando, apenas constatando." Rosalie assentiu fracamente com a cabeça.

"Como eu disse, não dá para ajudar alguém que não quer ser ajudado. É como tentar alcançar uma folha que o vento insiste em levar para longe. É praticamente impossível. Mas eu sempre acreditei, que no dia que ele estivesse pronto ele voltaria para gente." Os olhos azuis dela se iluminaram com um fio de esperança.

"Você acha que isso vai acontecer?" Perguntei me agarrando naquela mesma esperança que ela acreditava.

"Eu acho que já está acontecendo." Ela fez uma pequena pausa."E graças a você." Ela completou com um sorriso.

"Como assim?" Eu estava confusa. Como ela podia achar que eu exerceria alguma melhora no Edward? Logo eu, que instigava o pior lado dele.

"Pelo que fiquei sabendo, desde que você chegou, vocês não fazem outra coisa, senão brigarem." Ela disse sugestiva. Pelo visto, Alice havia falado para ela como era o meu relacionamento com o Edward.

"E o que tem de bom nisso?" Perguntei, enquanto tentava achar alguma razão para as palavras dela.

"Desde a doença, ele nunca se importou o bastante para brigar por nada. E ele nunca se importou o suficiente para trazer a matéria que alguém tinha perdido." Rosalie olhou sugestivamente para mim, enquanto um sorriso brincava em seus lábios

"Ele só estava fazendo um favor para Angela" eu dei de ombros, enquanto tentava minimizar as ações dele. Acho que eu tentava convencer mais a mim mesma do que à Rosalie.

"Mas se ele não quisesse se aproximar ele teria pedido à Alice, ou qualquer outra pessoa para entregar para você." Nisso ela tinha razão.

"Você acha que ele se importa comigo?" Perguntei.

"Eu não sei. Mas você foi a primeira pessoa que não é da família que enfrentou ele. E bem ou mal, isso está surtindo algum efeito."

"É as vezes eu acho que eu sou a única que não sai do caminho dele." Comentei com um sorriso, ao me lembrar de todas as vezes que eu fiquei no caminho dele.

"Sei que não tenho o direito de te pedir nada, mas eu gostaria que você continuasse no caminho dele." Ela mordeu o lábio enquanto esperava pela minha resposta.

"Rose, eu ficaria feliz em ajudar." Disse sinceramente, e o sorriso dela se alargou.

"Você é um ótima pessoa Bella." Ela falou antes de me abraçar.

"Você também é"

"Vou indo antes que o Emmett chegue e acabe me encontrando aqui." Ela falou depois de olhar para o relógio.

"Você não foi para aula hoje?"

"Fui. Mas eu saí mais cedo. Disse para ele que estava com cólica." Ela piscou para mim.

"Se cuida" Disse quando ela já estava saindo do quarto.

"Você também. Melhoras!"

Assim que Rosalie foi embora, minha cabeça tentava processar tudo o que eu havia ouvido.

Eu tentava me colocar no lugar do Edward. Eu ainda me lembrava muito bem dos meus dezesseis anos. Lembrava de ser a invisível da escola, aquela que todos passavam sem nem olhar.

Naquela época eu tentava entender o que havia de errado comigo. Eu demorei um pouco para descobrir que a vida era uma selva, e o colegial era apenas a primeira parada do Safari.

Eu tentei reviver mentalmente meu colegial, enquanto eu me perguntava como seria se eu não tivesse um dos meus sentidos. Se eu não pudesse ouvir, ou falar, ou enxergar. Como eu teria reagido? Teria encarado isso com naturalidade? Ou teria me isolado do mundo como Edward fez?

Eu só suportei o colegial por causa dos meus amigos. Imaginar tudo aquilo sem eles, era um completo vazio, frio e solitário mundo.

Como deveria ser o mundo do Edward? Nem todos os amigos deram as costas, mas a maioria o fez. Eu nunca entenderia o que levaria uma pessoa a realizar um ato de tamanha crueldade.

Eu nunca abandonaria uma pessoa nesse estado.

Eu nunca abandonaria um amigo.

Eu nunca abandonaria o Edward.

_Por que eu me importava tanto?_

"Retorno da Múmia! Você tem visitas." Emmett gritou abrindo a porta do meu quarto. Acho que eu responderia àquela pergunta mais tarde.

"Você já levou um chute de alguém engessado? Se quiser eu posso providenciar isso agora mesmo." Disse irritada pelo apelido, pela interrupção de pensamento e por ele não ter batido na porta.

"Posso mandar a cambada subir?" Ele continuou, ignorando minha reação

"Claro, claro" Respondi sarcasticamente, antes dele sair do meu quarto.

Não demorou muito para que Angela, Ben, Mike ,Eric e Tyler entrassem no meu quarto. Agradeci mentalmente por Lauren não ter vindo junto. A simples presença dela ali, já seria um atraso para a minha recuperação.

Todos se ajeitaram como puderam dentro do meu quarto. Tyler me entregou um enorme urso, um buquê de rosas, e um cartão de desculpas. Ele só faltou de ajoelhar na minha frente para pedir perdão. Eu fiquei com pena dele. Ele não tinha tido culpa pelo acidente. A culpa era toda minha.

Angela e Bem trataram de me atualizar em tudo o que eu havia perdido tanto nas aulas quanto dos acontecimentos extra-curriculares.

Mike e Eric estavam demasiadamente prestativos comigo. Eu já não agüentava mais eles perguntando se eu precisava de alguma coisa ou o que eles poderiam fazer por mim.

_Ir embora seria uma ótima opção_, sorri com o meu pensamento.

Aos poucos, cada um dos meuS visitantes foram embora. Todos me desejaram melhoras e disseram que não viam a hora na qual eu pudesse voltar as minhas atividades estudantis.

Eu também ansiava por isso. Dois dias trancada naquele quarto, e eu já estava querendo sair correndo dali. Pena que não podia.

"Imhotep¹, o jantar já está pronto. Posso trazer?" Disse Emmett, o ser mais inconveniente desse planeta, novamente parado a minha porta.

"Você tem o dom de ser desagradável." Falei, revirando os olhos.

"Faço o melhor que posso." Ele disse, com um sorriso sacana.

Emmett saiu dali e logo depois voltou, com uma bandeja nas mãos. Ele depositou a bandeja no meu colo, e eu o encarei desacreditada.

"Macarrão Instantâneo? É isso o que eu vou jantar?" Perguntei chocada.

"Sim, isso é comida para doentes."

"Não tem outra coisa?" Perguntei. Eu não odiava comer macarrão, mas eu esperava alguma coisa com gosto, e que realmente matasse a fome.

"Temos cereais e pipoca de microondas. Qualquer coisa além disso foge da minha capacidade culinária."

"Esme não está?"

"Não. Ela teve um problema com um dos clientes." Ele respondeu, se sentando na cama.

"Cadê a Alice?" Pela hora já era para ela estar ali.

"Não sei. Nem ela e nem a Rose apareceram hoje."Ele deu de ombros, antes do sorriso mais assustador que eu já vira, aparecer nos lábios dele. " Mas não se preocupe, eu serei sua babá até uma delas aparecerem."

"Era exatamente isso que eu temia." Falei num tom desesperado.

"Assim você me magoa, Imo." Ele disse, colocando uma mão sobre o coração, e com a outra ele secava as lágrimas imaginárias que caiam dos seus olhos.

"Dá para parar de me chamar assim?" Falei realmente irritada com o meu novo apelido.

"A culpa não é minha. O Carlisle que te deixou parecendo uma múmia, só estou falando o que estou vendo. " Revirei os olhos me dando por vencida. Não tinha como lutar contra o Emmett. Era quase impossível.

"Então, o que vamos fazer? " Perguntei se nenhuma vontade de realmente saber a resposta.

"Filmes!" Ele respondeu animado. Sério, ele e Alice devem ser parentes, nem que seja em trigésimo grau.

"Não!" Me apressei em responder. "Eu não quero ser apresentada a sua coleção de filmes." Falei assustada. Segundo Alice e Jasper, Emmett só tinha um tipo de filme em Sua coleção. Sim, é exatamente esse tipo que você está pensando.

"Não acredite em tudo o que dizem de mim, eu tenho no meu acervo filmes apropriados para menores." Ele se levantou e foi para o quarto dele pegar um filme.

Se ele trouxesse algum pornô, eu iria chutá-lo com o meu gesso bem nas partes baixas dele.

"Ligeiramente grávidos!" Ele anunciou, quando voltara para o meu quarto.

Eu dei de ombros, eu nunca tinha visto esse filme, e ele me parecia bem inofensivo.

Emmett colocou o filme no DVD, e se acomodou ao meu lado na cama, quase me jogando para fora da mesma.

O filme realmente parecia não ter nada demais, até a parte que eu vi a Katherine Heigl e o Seth Rogers numa cena bem constrangedora, pelo menos para mim. Eu já podia sentir minhas bochechas queimarem.

"Oh, você tá corada." Emmett disse debochado.

"Não tô não." Respondi sem o encarar.

"Você tá parecendo um pimentão." Ele completou rindo.

"Sai daqui senão eu vou te chutar." Disse irritada com a implicância dele.

"Não saio não." Ele falou, antes de me atacar, fazendo cócegas em mim.

"Emmett, para!" Eu implorava sem fôlego, de tanto rir. "Para, Emmett" Eu me contorcia com as cócegas, até que acabei acertando minha mão engessada na cabeça dele.

"Ai!" Ele gritou.

"Eu avisei para parar."

"Agressiva" Ele reclamou massageando o local.

"Machucou?" Mordi o lábio, preocupada. E se eu tivesse realmente o machucado. "Desculpa."

"Você precisa de pelo menos uns vinte braços engessados para realmente me derrubar" Eu ri com o comentário dele. "Mas você está no caminho certo" Ele completou ainda massageando o local.

Nós continuamos assistindo ao filme. E apesar dos pesares, eu acabei gostando do filme. O final foi tão fofo.

Alice não aparecera. Mas ela havia mandado uma mensagem se desculpando. Aparentemente ela havia brigado com os pais, e estava de castigo.

Eu estava assistindo a televisão, completamente sonolenta, quando eu ouvi batidas na porta.

Por uma estranha razão, meu coração acelerou. Será que era _ele_?

"Pode entrar." Respondi apressadamente.

Mas não era quem eu esperava. Ao invés de um par de óculos escuros, um par de olhos azuis me encaravam hesitantemente.

"Será que a gente pode conversar?" Ele perguntou, mostrando a hesitação também em sua voz.

"Claro, Jazz."

***

Imhotep¹: Nome da múmia do filme A Múmia.

**m-poulain: **Mistério solucionado xD Espero que o resultado tenha compensado a espera 

**liliane lima: **Eu juro que tento ser mais rápida, mas não dá. Sorry =/

**Kate Simon Cullen: **Para ser sincera, eu também. Huahauahauhaua. Eu acho tão engraçado...

**Tha Tavares: **Ele chegou! Próximo Epov. *_*

**PrisPOP : **Não estou nem louca de abandonar. xD Com relação a demora isso é quase impossível de se evitar. Eu tento equilibrar ao máximo a atualização das fics, mas nem sempre dá certo.

**mirian masen: **Por favor, não arranque seus cabelos! Não quero comprar peruca para ninguém. Acho que a maioria, senão todas as dúvidas foram sanadas nesse capítulo.

**Vava: **Infelizmente, temo em dizer que sim.(para a sua última pergunta) E sim, a tendência é melhorar, mas não espere nenhuma mudança muito drástica. Eles vão engatinhar.

**Mari. Piccoli: **Os Cullens deveriam existir. E eu deveria conhecê-los. Fato! :o Ela morreu! Mas peraí, se ela morreu como ela comentou em Just Good Friends? *medo* 

**Nahbatalha: **Antes de mais nada, saiba que eu chorei com essa review! Hunf! Eu odeio chorar. Ok, eu não vou responder tudo o que você escreveu/perguntou por que senão eu vou ter que escrever um testamento hauahauahau Well, na verdade só vou responder uma de suas perguntas. Com relação a outra review que eu respondi e você leu (fofoqueira XD...brincadeirinha!), só digo uma coisa, eu não minto! XD Agora, falando sério, como você não excedeu o limite máximo de caracteres com essa review? Hauahahauahau Gi-gan-te! Eu não estou reclamando, longe disso, mas sério como você consegue? xD

**Delly Black Fenix: **Ai que fofa! Número um?! *fica corada* Com relação ao que a Bella sentiu, pode ser uma dessas opções, ou todas juntas! Hehehehe Só o tempo irá dizer

**Isabelle-ce: **Nossa! Muito obrigada! Eu também estou louca para ver eles junto ^^

**Nana Godoy:** Espero ter matado a sua curiosidade.

**Julieide:** Será? Teremos que ver os próximos capítulos. Mas eles estão indo no caminho certo.

**Jessika Sant'Iago: **Yupi! Sem pedras! Isso já é uma evolução. Quando eu escrevi essa parte, eu estava na sala de aula. Eu não consegui prestar atenção na aula, por que eu só pensava na briga deles depois que eu escrevi XD

**Alline Viana: **Ela é. Mas acho que exagerei, resolvi juntar tudo num capítulo só. Pelo menos na série ela quebrou a mão e machucou o pé em livros diferente, aqui foi tudo de uma vez só hehehehe Com certeza serão! xD

**Ip S.: **Muito obrigada!

**Gabytenorio: **Preparem os guarda-chuvas. Talvez essa chuva demore um pouco para passar XD

**Gabi-b: **Algo me diz que os próximos capítulos vão ser ainda mais fofos ahauhauaha


	9. Ela

**N/A: ** Não, isso não é um sonho. Nem um produto da imaginação de vocês. Isso é uma atualização. Eu nunca att 2 caps seguidos dessa fic, muito menos numa mesma semana. Mas a inspiração bateu, e não se pode lutar contra ela. Eu achei esse capítulo um pouco confuso. Mas, acho que isso é devido as emoções do Edward serem bastante confusas. Ele se sente solitário, mas ao mesmo tempo se sente incapaz de mudar isso. Enfim espero que gostem desse capítulo, e qualquer crítica e sugestão é sempre bem vinda!

**Capítulo 8- Ela**

**[EPOV]**

O meu quarto estava envolto com a melodia que saia do meu aparelho de som. _Clair de Lune_. Uma das minhas composições preferidas de Debussy.

A música sempre foi a minha paixão.

Eu me perguntava se existia outra arte capaz de exprimir tantos sentimentos, sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

Fazer alguém sorrir, ou chorar. Acalmar ou inquietar, com apenas uma melodia.

Até hoje eu não havia encontrado nada igual. Talvez, porque nada se comparasse a música.

Música.

A única coisa que havia sobrado na minha vida. A única coisa da qual eu não havia me afastado. A única coisa constante na minha vida.

Mas nem sempre foi assim.

Houve um tempo que eu era como qualquer outro garoto. Adorava sair com os amigos, ficar com a minha namorada, rir da vida e de tudo o que ela me trazia.

Mas tudo na minha vida desmoronou.

Assim que eu descobri sobre a minha doença, eu demorei um pouco para aceitá-la, mas acabei aceitando-a. Todos me diziam que ela demoraria muito para se desenvolver, e que talvez estacionasse onde estava.

Aos quatorze anos, coloquei meu primeiro par de óculos. Depois de dois anos usando lentes, era libertador usar algo que não ficasse dentro do meu olho. Alice também fazia um ótimo trabalho, me dizendo que eu ficava sexy de óculos.

Mas aos poucos, as coisas foram mudando. Rapidamente, os óculos aumentavam de grau, numa velocidade que eu não entendia. _Essa doença não evoluía devagar? _

Eu troquei de médicos inúmeras vezes, mas nenhum deles conseguia dar uma resposta exata do porquê. Meu pai já havia me levado para New York atrás de respostas, mas nada. Nenhum deles conseguiu evitar ou explicar o inevitável.

Certo dia eu abri os meus olhos, e tudo o que eu enxergava era escuridão.

Eu tentei entender tudo o que acontecia comigo, mas não tinha nada para entender. Eu era um garoto de apenas dezesseis anos, que não enxergava mais.

Era doloroso, ter uma coisa, e vê-la sendo tirada de você como se aquilo não te pertencesse. Como se você tivesse usurpando algo que não era seu. Como se você não merecesse aquilo.

E foi exatamente assim que eu comecei a encarar as coisas.

Eu me afastei de todas as pessoas ao meu redor. Era a melhor coisa que eu devia fazer. Não queria ser um estorvo na vida deles, o melhor seria não fazer parte da vida deles.

Afastei meus amigos, Tanya, e tentei inutilmente afastar Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper e meus pais.

Mesmo eu não sendo o garoto que um dia eu fui, eles nunca me abandonaram.

Mesmo eu não falando tanto quanto antes, de certa forma, eles sempre estavam por perto.

Eu sabia que os estava magoando, mas o que eu podia fazer? Essa era a melhor maneira que eu havia encontrado para lidar com a minha situação. E estava funcionando perfeitamente.

Os meus amigos conseguiam se divertir, mesmo sem eu estar por perto. Meus pais seguiam com a vida deles. E as pessoas na escola se desviavam de mim quando eu passava.

Sem dúvidas, isso tornava minha vida mais fácil. Eu já havia decorado a planta daquela escola, desde quando comecei a estudar lá. Quando deixei de enxergar, isso fora muito útil. Eu odiava ter que usar uma bengala, ou guia, ou qualquer outra coisa que me servisse de apoio.

As pessoas logo aprenderam a não ficar no meu caminho.

Pelo menos era assim, até _ela_ chegar.

Eu nunca havia conhecido alguém tão desastrada, e com uma incrível capacidade de esbarrar em mim a toda hora que nos encontramos.

Eu aprendi a me afastar das pessoas, e deixar todas elas longe de mim. Eu havia construído uma muralha ao meu redor, me isolando do restante do mundo. Mas parecia que _ela_ tinha o dom de ficar no meu caminho.

Minha parceira nas aulas, amiga do meu irmão, a nova 'filha' dos meus pais. Para qualquer lugar que eu ia, _ela_ estava lá. Era como se eu estivesse cercado por _ela_.

Alice insistia em dizer que eu devia conhecê-la, e estranhamente, uma parte de mim desejava isso.

_Bella_ era diferente.

Eu não sabia explicar como ou por que, mas ela não era igual a nenhuma pessoa que eu conhecera.

Ela era extremamente desastrada, e incrivelmente impulsiva na hora de falar. Ela discutiu comigo na frente dos meus pais, e com o Jasper na frente da escola toda.

Ela não tinha medo de falar o que pensava, e era a única pessoa que não era da minha família, e mesmo assim me enfrentava.

E_ssa história de tratar as pessoas do jeito que te dá na telha, pode funcionar com as pessoas daqui, mas você vai precisar de muito mais do que isso para me afastar._

Ela havia me deixado sem ação diante de suas palavras. O que eu poderia ter dito? Por mais que uma parte de mim queria se aproximar dela, eu não podia fazê-lo.

Mesmo com o som da música tocando, eu ainda podia ouvir os sons que vinham do quarto ao lado. Abaixei um pouco mais o volume para poder ouvi-los.

"Oh, você tá corada." Emmett disse debochado. Ela corava? Acho que eu nunca conheci uma garota que corava.

"Não tô não." Ouvi Bella negar.

"Você tá parecendo um pimentão." Ele completou rindo.

"Sai daqui senão eu vou te chutar." Ela disse irritada com a implicância dele.

"Não saio não." Ele falou. Logo depois ouvi um grito, e várias risadas da parte de ambos.

"Emmett, para!" Ela implorava sem fôlego, de tanto rir. "Para, Emmett"

Um sorriso escapou dos meus lábios ao ouvi-los. A risada musical dela, se mistura com a de Emmett. Sem dúvida alguma, aquela garota havia conquistado todos ao seu redor.

Eu fiquei escutando-os até o filme acabar. Eu sentia que era errado ficar ali, escutando o que eles falavam, ou faziam, mas a minha curiosidade falava mais alto. Eu não podia evitar.

"O jantar está na mesa." Meu pai me avisou, algum tempo depois, do lado de fora do meu quarto.

"Já vou." Respondi sem muito ânimo.

Às vezes eu gostaria que minha família não se importasse tanto comigo. Seria mais fácil se eles tivessem parado de tentar de uma vez por todas. Eu nunca demonstrei nem um sinal de que algum dia eu voltaria ser o garoto de antes. Mas de alguma forma, eles não desistiam. Sempre arrumavam um jeito de me fazer participar em algo.

"Sente-se, querido" Minha mãe disse assim que me viu a entrada da sala de jantar.

Fiz como ela pediu, e me sentei ao lado do meu irmão.

"Como foi o dia de vocês?" Meu pai perguntou interessado.

"O de sempre." Jasper respondeu um pouco desatento.

"Foi demais!" Emmett disse rindo.

"Oh, as meninas apareceram aqui?" Minha mãe perguntou.

"Não."

"Por que você não avisou? Eu poderia ter tentado voltar para casa. Quem tomou conta da Bella?" Minha mãe realmente parecia preocupada. Como eu havia dito, _ela_ havia conquistado a todos ao meu redor.

"Eu, oras." Emmett respondeu. Eu não podia ver, mas eu tinha certeza de que ele estava com um imenso sorriso no rosto. Assim como minha mãe devia estar com o cenho franzido.

"Você?" Ela perguntou surpresa.

"Eu e Bellinha tivemos um ótimo tempo juntos." Ele respondeu. Tentei não rir ao me lembrar do grito que ele dera, quando ela o acertara em alguma parte do corpo.

"Espero que ela tenha sobrevivido." Meu pai comentou, e eu ouvi todos rirem, exceto Emmett. "Edward, e o seu dia?" Meu pai voltou a atenção para mim.

"Foi como todos os outros." Vazio, chato, solitário, _completei mentalmente._

O jantar se seguiu com mais algumas pequenas conversas. Minha mãe falou sobre um novo cliente que estava lhe dando muito trabalho, e meu pai falou sobre a confusão que teve no hospital com um acidente de carro que ocorrera numa das principais vias da cidade.

Eu fui o último a me retirar da mesa. Emmett e Jasper logo saíram para poderem ligar para suas respectivas namorada. Eu precisava urgentemente voltar para o meu mundinho particular.

Assim que cheguei no meu quarto, eu não liguei nem a TV, nem o meu som. Estranhamente, eu esperava ouvir alguma coisa vinda do quarto _dela_.

Essa curiosidade estava me matando. Nunca ninguém despertara tamanha curiosidade em mim. Era uma sensação estranha que eu não conseguia entender.

Eu conseguia ouvir alguns ruídos, mas nada que eu conseguisse identificar. Devia ser a televisão, pensei.

Não demorou muito, até que os sussurros dessem lugar a uma conversação mais audível.

"E você preferiu acreditar nisso, a vir conversar comigo?" Ela parecia indignada com alguma coisa.

"Me desculpa, mas é que... eu não gosto que briguem com o Edward." Jasper respondeu. Pela voz dele, ele parecia estar desconfortável com o rumo da conversa.

"Você não pareceu não gostar quando eu discuti com ele aqui na sua casa." Ela revidou.

"Aquilo foi diferente. Ele também teve culpa, ele te provocou." Ele explicava.

"E qual é a diferença?"

"Bella, desde que tudo isso aconteceu, eu tenho enfrentado inúmeras pessoas estúpidas fazendo piadas e tratando o meu irmão da maneira que ele não deveria ser tratado. Quando eu ouvi falar que vocês tinham discutido, eu surtei. Eu prometi a mim mesmo que nunca deixaria ninguém machucar o Edward." Jasper explicou. De certa forma eu sempre soube que ele estava me defendendo pelas minhas costas, embora ele nunca tenha falado sobre isso comigo.

"Acredite em mim, o seu irmão sabe se defender muito bem." Bella deu uma leve risada ao final da frase. Aposto que ela devia estar rindo de todos os foras que eu havia dado.

"Eu sei, mas é que ele sempre me defendeu quando eu era mais novo. Eu só queria poder retribuir." Jasper me pareceu sincero no que dizia. Ele era o meu irmão mais novo, e eu tinha a necessidade de cuidar dele, quando éramos mais novos. Eu nunca esperava que ele tivesse a necessidade de retribuir isso.

"Comece tratando-o como uma pessoa normal, por que é isso que ele é." Se ela realmente me conhecesse, ela nunca diria que eu era normal.

"A Rose me ligou hoje..." Ele começou hesitante. " Ela falou que ela te contou tudo."

"É, ela veio aqui hoje a tarde."

"Então, sem sermões?" Ele perguntou com um toque de bom humor na voz.

"Jazz, como você mesmo disse, eu não sou ninguém para julgar a maneira como você trata o seu irmão. Isso não é da minha conta."

"É sim. Você convive com a gente, e é nossa amiga. Eu errei em te deixar de fora da situação." Ele se desculpou.

"Então, amigos de novo?" Ela propôs.

"Com certeza." Ele concordou. E risadas de felicidade logo puderam ser ouvidas.

***

Após o café da manhã, eu voltei para o meu refúgio. Peguei meu violão e comecei a dedilhá-lo, mas a melodia que saía era desconexa. A minha cabeça ficava relembrando a conversa que eu ouvira na outra noite.

Ela me achava normal? Como isso era possível?

Desde o momento que eu a havia conhecido, a única vez que eu não discuti com ela, foi quando eu entreguei a matéria para ela.

E mesmo assim, de alguma forma ela me defendia.

Aquela garota não parava de me surpreender.

Desisti de tentar compor qualquer coisa, eu precisava espairecer um estava descendo as escadas, quando ouvi vozes vindo da sala de estar.

Eu consegui reconhecer todas , Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Angela, Ben, Eric e Mike. O que aquele idiota estava fazendo ali?

"Vai Bella, eles têm razão." Alice insistia. Mais uma vez a curiosidade tomou conta de mim, e eu fiquei sentado na escada, ouvindo a conversa.

"Nós queremos fazer a apresentação com você, mas para isso precisamos saber se você canta bem." Ben explicava para ela.

"Eu não canto em público." Ela disse apreensiva.

"Você não está em público." Emmett apontou.

"Têm mais de cinco pessoas me encarando, eu chamaria isso de público." Ela respondeu nervosa.

"Vai, não custa nada." Rose também insistiu. Eu ouvi um suspiro alto e derrotado. Só podia ser da Bella.

"Tá bem. Angela, você pode tocar o violão?" Bella perguntou. Nenhuma resposta foi ouvida por mim. Mas, pelo o que veio a seguir a resposta deve ter sido sim." Lembra daquela música que a gente tava falando?"

"Claro." Angela respondeu. Segundos depois, o som do violão preencheu o ambiente.

"_I'll always remember...it was late afternoon_

_It lasted forever, but ended so soon. Yeah _

_You were all by yourself, staring up at a dark gray sky,_

_I was changed. "_

Eu não tinha palavras para descrever o que eu estava ouvindo.

"_In places no one will find,_

_all your feelings so deep inside._

_Was there that I realized that forever was in your eyes._

_The moment I saw you cry."_

Bella tinha uma das vozes mais perfeitas que eu já tinha ouvido. Era linda e doce.

"_It was late in September and I've seen you before_

_.You were always the cold one but I was never that sure_

_you were all by yourself, staring up at a dark gray sky._

_I was changed"_

"_In places no one will find,_

_all your feelings so deep inside._

_Was there that I realized that forever was in your eyes._

_The moment I saw you cry."_

Ela cantava com o coração. Não era preciso enxergar para ver e sentir as emoções que ela colocava em cada palavra que cantava.

"I wanted to hold you. I wanted to make it go away.

I wanted to know you.I wanted to make your everything

All right."

"_Ill always remember it was late afternoon"_

"_In places no one will find,_

_all your feelings so deep inside._

_Was there that I realized that forever was in your eyes._

_The moment I saw you cry."_

Todos aplaudiram ao final da música, e eu ainda estava completamente maravilhado com o jeito dela cantar.

Ouvi o barulho de um beijo estalado.

"Eca, Jasper!" Bella reclamou, rindo.

"É amor, só eu gosto dos seus beijos." Alice constatou, e todos riram

"Uau, você arrasa." Rose disse, naturalmente para a Bella.

"Obrigada." Ela agradeceu, sem graça.

"Sério Bella, você canta muito bem." Ben a elogiou. Mas ele estava errado, ela não cantava muito bem. Ela cantava maravilhosamente bem.

"Você tem que fazer a apresentação com a gente." Mike insistia.

"Eu não sei." Ela pareceu meio hesitante.

"Por favor." Eric implorou.

"Eu vou pensar." Ela respondeu, e todos pareceram ficar satisfeitos com isso. "Mas o que vocês tem em mente para a apresentação?"

"Não sabemos ainda." Angela respondeu.

"Que tal algum _hip-hop_?" Mike sugeriu. O que esse garoto tinha na cabeça? Ah é, nada.

***

Mais um dia na escola. Mais um dia desnecessário na minha vida.

Se eu pudesse, eu não viria à escola. Eu não precisava, os meus professores mesmos diziam isso. Segundo eles, eu tinha talento suficiente para matar todas as aulas. Mas, infelizmente eu dependia dela para poder entrar na faculdade.

Então eu não tinha escolha, a não ser suportar esse tormento diário.

Ao final da aula, o Sr. Banner pediu que eu o esperasse, pois ele precisava falar comigo.

"Edward, como você sabe, nós teremos apresentações semanais a partir do mês que vem. "

"Não se preocupe, eu vou trabalhar em algo." Tratei de certificá-lo. Ele não precisaria ficar preocupado com o fato de eu esquecer isso.

"Com a Bella?" Ele perguntou.

"Sr. Banner..." Eu tentei me explicar, mas ele logo me interrompeu.

"Desculpe, Edward mas o trabalho não é individual. É em dupla. Na verdade já está virando um trabalho em grupo, já que algumas duplas estão se juntando."Ele fez uma pausa, ao perceber que estava divagando. "O ponto é, você só poderá apresentar o seu número juntamente com a sua dupla."

"Mas, Sr. Banner..." Mas uma vez ele me interrompeu.

"As apresentações vão valer nota." Ele avisou. "E eu não vou voltar atrás na minha decisão. "

Suspirei e assenti com a cabeça.

Eu não sabia para que essa palhaçada. Tecnicamente eu só deveria começar a trabalhar com a Bella no próximo ano letivo, já que as apresentações desse ano seriam solo.

O Sr. Banner, minha família e o universo inteiro pareciam conspirar de alguma maneira para que eu me aproximasse _dela_. E agora minha vida acadêmica estava em jogo. Parecia que só me restava uma coisa a ser feita: Eu teria que falar com a Bella.

***

**Paola: **Fico feliz em saber disso.

**GiulyCerceau: **Oiee Giuly!Que nada, isso acontece com todos xD Espero que depois desse capítulo você não queria matá-lo. Oww, eu não me canso de repetir o quanto me deixa feliz saber que alguém gosta do que eu escrevo. Que bom, vou ficar te esperando por aqui. ^^

**Nahbatalha: **Por mim eu manteria o mistério por mais tempo, mas acho que ninguém mais agüentaria. Sem contar que eu já estava ficando sem idéia para continuar do jeito que estava. Sério, eu to começando a ficar com medo da reação de vocês. Eu sou a guarda-costas pessoa**l **do Aro(sim eu me acho!), e eu mesma estou precisando de um guarda-costas. Esses palpites.. Hunf, xinga e depois chama de autora predileta. Leitoras! *Suspira*

**Marcelle: **Oi, Marcellle ! Seja bem-vinda. Antes de mais nada, saber que você considera a minha fic uma das melhores que você já leu me deixa super feliz. Não descarto a possibilidade de ser escritora, mas caso isso ocorra, é para um futuro beeem distante. Não me sinto preparada para isso ainda. Você mal começa a ler a fic e já acerta as minhas idéias? Hauhauahau eu vivo cercada por Edwards e Alices

**Kate Simon Cullen: **eu tentei me lembrar de todos os apelidos que eu ganhei em todas as vezes que eu me engessei, que não foram poucas, e acho que o múmia foi o que mais se encaixava para a situação da Bella. Matou a saudade dele? *_*

**: **Drykaaaaa! Que bom te ver aqui doida! Fico contente que vocês esteja gostando dessa fic também. *_*

**Delly Black Fenix: **Com certeza ele foi um idiota para tomar a atitude que tomou, mas... nada que Bella não resolva xD

**Anne Lima: **Acho que sua pergunta foi respondida nesse capítulo. Obrigada!

**Mari. Piccoli:** Sim ele descobriu \o/ Agora é esperar para ver se ele realmente vai falar com ela.

**Nana Godoy : **Rosalie rocks! Confesso que antes eu odiava a personagem, mas depois de Eclipse virei fã! Conversa com o Jazz foi bem light, né?

**Kris: **Sinceramente, essa é a minha intenção. Que bom que você gosta dessa estória.

**Lady Sanctorum: **Próximo capítulo chegou mais rápido que eu esperva. Espero que continue gostando. Obrigada pelo elogio!

**Bielle: **Huhauahauahau. Opa já temos uma doadora aqui. Chora não! Pronto não precisa mais morrer de curiosidade não, que já chegou o pov dele.

**Jessika Sant'Iago: **De nada! Nha, o Emmett é sempre o Emmett. Não tem muito o que falar sobre ele xD Sobre a parte da Rose, eu me inspirei claramente em eclipse. Eu tinha imaginado primeiro o Jasper contando para a Bella, mas relendo eclipse eu achei melhor ser a Rose. Aquela conversa dela com a Bella mostrou o lado humano que todas pensaram que ela não tinha. O mesmo ocorre com a Rose daqui xD

**Gabytenorio:** Eu vou mandar unhas postiças para você, tá? O.o Esses ataques de ansiedade me assustam u.u Comprar um calmante para vcs hehehe

**Gabi-b: **Pois é, eu também odeio que sintam pena de mim. Com ele acontece exatamente o mesmo. A culpa foi em parte dele, afinal ele se afastou, mas como a Rose disse, aqueles amigos dele não fizeram nenhum esforço contra isso. Se fossem amigos de verdade tentariam ajudar ele, mesmo contra a vontade.

**Tha F. T. : **Yupi! Amo saber disso! Obrigada!

**mirian masen: **Sabe, eu fico impressionada com o carinho das minhas leitoras. É ameaça de morte, te tortura, de um quebra costelas do Felix. Só falta me ameaçarem com a Jane. Mas tudo bem, não se esqueça que eu sou a Renata. Guarda-Costas pessoal do Aro. Felix e Jane são meus amiguinhos. Ok, teve Bella e Ed. Não a interação deles, mas mesmo assim tá valendo né?Ou não?

**Jú Lima: **Não tenha um ataque de ansiedade! O.O Isso não é bom. Viu, nem demorei com esse! Jura que vc leu? Que bom que você gostou!

**Obrigada por lerem, me aturarem e elogiarem! Mil beijos e até a próxima!**


	10. Harmonia?

**N/A** : Aqui estou eu! Demorei um pouquinho, mas foi porque a semana foi corrida. Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Acho que depois desse as coisas vão começar a se ajeitar, pelo menos acho que não teremos mais essas brigas entre eles xD Espero que gostem!

**Capítulo 8-Harmonia?**

**[BPOV]**

Eram apenas duas horas da tarde de uma quarta-feira, e eu já não sabia mais o que fazer.

Ler livros não era uma opção. Meu pai trouxera alguns no domingo, quando veio me visitar, mas a essa altura, eu já tinha lido todos.

Eu poderia começar a pensar na tal apresentação, mas na minha situação eu não conseguia nem tocar um chocalho, que dirá um violão ou um piano.

Navegar na internet também estava fora de cogitação. eu já havia lido todos os sites conhecidos de notícia em língua inglesa, famosos ou não.

Televisão também parecia não ser uma opção no momento. Mais de 200 canais, e eu não conseguia achar nada que me desse vontade de assistir.

No momento, acho que nem cometer suicídio eu conseguiria. Não sem ajuda. Por que com certeza eu cairia antes de chegar a janela, ou a escada.

Tudo o que me restava a fazer era pensar. O que eu não queria fazer no momento.

Eu já estava na metade do semestre, o que indicava que o meu trabalho final desse ano estava próximo, e com isso o professor Banner sugeriu algumas apresentações antes do fatídico dia.

No sábado, Ben, Angela, Mike e Eric vieram pedir para que eu me juntasse ao grupo deles. Com certeza, isso seria melhor que fazer o trabalho sozinha. No entanto, eu tinha certeza que haveriam divergências com relação a escolha das músicas, e além do mais, por mais que eu odiasse admitir, uma parte de mim estava esperançosa em poder fazer o trabalho com o meu parceiro original.

Como se tivesse alguma chance disso acontecer.

A última vez que o vira foi no dia que ele me trouxe a matéria, há uma semana atrás. Isso por que o quarto dele ficava ao lado do meu.

As visitas quase que diárias da Angela também não contribuíam para que qualquer encontro futuro pudesse acontecer. Era frustrante.

As palavras da Rosalie, de alguma forma, ainda martelavam na minha cabeça. Como se fosse um lembrete da atitude que eu deveria tomar, mas que eu estava impossibilitada no momento.

Mas, pensando bem, como ela esperava que eu ajudasse o Edward? Ficar parada no caminho, até ele esbarrar em mim, repetidas vezes? Isso me parecia doloroso demais, e completamente inútil.

Na verdade, qualquer atitude que eu pudesse tomar parecia inútil aos meus olhos. Se eu tentasse m aproximar, ele iria me repelir, como fez com todos. Se eu o irritasse, iríamos brigar como antes.

O que me confortava era saber que faltava apenas uma semana para que eu pudesse voltar para a minha casa, e consequentemente, voltar à escola. Pelo menos as coisas melhorariam assim que eu pudesse me locomover sem ser carregada pelos cantos. Ordens do Carlisle. Eu só colocaria o pé no chão quando estivesse sem o gesso.

Mais algumas horas se passaram até que eu pudesse ver um exemplar da espécie humana parado na minha frente.

"Como você está?" Jasper perguntou, entrando no quarto.

"Da mesma maneira que eu estava ontem." Suspirei, entediada.

"Insuportável?" Ele brincou.

"Você é tão engraçadinho." Disse, cruzando os braços.

"O Mike perguntou por você hoje." Ele disse sugestivo, sentando-se ao meu lado na cama.

"Legal." Disse, deixando claro meu falso entusiasmo.

"Eu acho que ele gosta de você." Ele disse, olhando para mim.

"Ele não faz o meu tipo." Falei, e ele sorriu.

"Ótimo! Por que eu não aprovaria." Eu o olhei, espantada.

"Como é que é?" Perguntei, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Eu tenho que aprovar os seus namorados." Ele disse num tom autoritário. _Se já não me bastasse meu pai e o Jacob..._

"Eu não preciso de babá, eu sei me virar sozinha." Garanti.

"Nada disso. Você é minha irmãzinha agora, e eu tenho que te proteger. Não vai ser qualquer cara que vai namorar você." Ele disse, parecendo realmente sério.

"Ah, não?" Provoquei-o.

"Não. Ele vai ter que ser um rapaz sério, de boa família, com boas maneiras, de preferência com PhD em uma área científica," Ele enumerava as qualidades que o pobre coitado deveria ter."e ter mais de sessenta anos."

"Jasper Cullen!" Gritei, antes de jogar um travesseiro nele.

"Que foi?" Ele perguntou, se fazendo de desentendido."Um cara assim é um ótimo partido."

"É, minha avó com certeza concordaria com você." Disse, sarcástica.

"Mas é serio, eu tenho que aprovar antes. E o Emmett também,"

"Claro, claro" Concordei, revirando meus olhos. Eles eram tão absurdos.

"Já sei! Que tal descermos?" Ele sugeriu. Isso era uma ótima idéia, eu não agüentava mais encarar as paredes do meu quarto.

"Não dá, O Emm não está em casa." Respondi desapontada.

"E você acha que eu não te agüento?" Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, me desafiando.

"Quer mesmo que eu responda?" Devolvi.

"Tsc, tsc Bella. Você não confia mesmo em mim?" Ele disse, fingindo estar triste.

"Em você eu confio, o problema são os seus músculos." Provoquei-o. O que confesso não ter sido uma ótima idéia.

Jasper me pegou no colo mesmo contra a minha vontade. Eu já estava até imaginando a cena: Jasper me deixando cair e eu rolando escada a baixo. Eu terminaria a semana com todos os meus membros engessados, na melhor das hipóteses.

"Você é mais pesada que a Alice." Ele reclamou.

"Jasper!" Eu briguei com ele, e o acertei no braço com meu braço engessado, o que fez Jasper me largar em cima da cama. Bem, pelo menos era melhor que a escada.

"Caramba, Bella!" Ele reclamou, massageando o local. Eu tinha virado uma arma ambulante desde que colocara gesso.

"Desculpa."

"Vamos." Ele me chamou de novo, e eu recusei.

"Você vai me deixar cair de novo."- Acusei-o, fazendo Jasper me dar uma careta.

"Só se você me bater de novo." Ele apontou.

Me dei por vencida, e deixei Jasper me levar para a sala. O terceiro andar nunca pareceu tão longe do primeiro. Eu fechei meus olhos, e a cada degrau que ele descia, eu me agarrava ainda mais em sua camisa.

"Viu, nem doeu." Abri os olhos, e vi que estávamos ao pé da escada.

"Sorte sua." Eu sibilei, entre os dentes

Jasper me deixou no sofá da sala e foi tomar banho. Ótimo, ele me tira do quarto apenas para me largar sozinha na sala. Fechei meus olhos tentando relaxar, ou quem sabe dormir. No meu atual estado essa parecia ser a resposta certa para tudo.

Senti algo molhado passar pelos dedos do meu pé engessado, abri os olhos e vi que era o Jake.

"Vem cá, garoto!" Chamei-o para cima do sofá. Ele logo veio, e apoiou sua cabeça em minha perna.

"Só você mesmo para me fazer companhia." Disse, enquanto acariciava seu pelo macio. Eu sempre fui louca para ter um cachorro, mas minha mãe nunca deixou. Ela dizia que eu acabaria matando o bicho por cair em cima dele. Em parte ela tinha razão.

"Você sabia que o nome do meu melhor amigo também é Jake?" Continuei minha conversa. Jake parecia prestar atenção, pois me olhava atentamente.

"É verdade. E você até que me lembra ele." Jake meneou a cabeça para o lado, parecendo confuso. "É que ele sempre me olha com cara de cachorro pidão quando quer alguma coisa." Expliquei, e ele pareceu entender o que eu dizia.

"Eu sinto falta dele" Confessei num suspiro. Jake emitiu um som estranho, como se estivesse tentando me consolar. "Mas eu tenho você, né?" Baguncei seus pêlos, e ele pareceu feliz com isso, já que começou a me lamber.

"Nós formamos uma ótima dupla, garoto." Disse, antes de beijar o topo de sua cabeça.

"Posso falar com você?" Ao ouvir aquela voz, me separei do Jake e levantei os meus olhos, alarmada. _Ele_ estava falando comigo?

"Po...pode." Eu já disse o quanto eu amava minha auto-confiança?

Edward me estendeu um papel, que eu tive de me esticar para conseguir alcançá-lo. Assim que peguei o papel, eu li o título: When the stars go blue.

Ele estava me dando uma música? Mas por que?

"Você acha que pode cantá-la?" Ele perguntou em seu tom habitual. Por que ele sempre tinha que ser tão frio e impessoal?

"Posso." Respondi, conseguindo articular a palavra com clareza.

"Ótimo." Ele disse desinteressado. "Podemos ensaiar na próxima semana?"

"Parece que não tenho outra opção." Murmurei.

"Vou encarar isso como um sim." Ele disse. Eu dei de ombros, mesmo sabendo que ele não poderia ver meu ato insolente.

***

Eu nunca pensei que ficaria tão feliz em vir a escola, mas depois de passar duas semanas enfurnada na casa dos Cullens até uma volta na esquina parecia extremamente interessante.

E pensar que eu teria que ficar até o fim de semana lá. Meu pai, convenientemente, iria trabalhar no turno da noite de sexta-feira, e achou melhor me deixar nos Cullens até o sábado.

Eu estava começando a achar que o Charlie estava querendo se livrar de mim.

"Bella!" Angela me chamou ao me ver entrando na sala, fazendo Eric, Ben e Mike olharem na minha direção.

"Olha só para você, está ótima!" Mike falou.

"Então, preparada para nossa apresentação?" Eric perguntou animado. Eu odiaria ter que acabar com a animação dele.

"Na verdade, " Eu mordi o lábio, e ajeitei a mochila no ombro "eu não vou poder."

"Por quê?" Ben franziu o cenho, pensativo.

"Eu vou fazer com o Edward." Respondi, e logo tive encarar quatro rostos completamente surpresos.

"Impossível." Mike disse, subitamente "Ele só faz trabalho sozinho."

"Eu não sei, mas ele já até escolheu a música e vamos começar a ensaiar hoje." Respondi um pouco desinteressada. Eu não queria ficar ali, e ter que discutir sobre o que deveria estar passando na mente do Edward naquele momento.

"Tudo bem, então." Eric forçou um sorriso. Eu realmente odiava desapontá-los, mas alguma coisa dentro de mim dizia que eu deveria escolher o Edward, e não eles.

Sorri para o quarteto que ainda me encarava, e depois fui para o meu lugar habitual.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram até Edward chegar. Ele vinha para a escola junto com o Jasper, e eu junto com o Emmett.

"Você vai poder ensaiar hoje à tarde?" Ele perguntou, instantes depois de ter se sentado.

"Sim." Respondi, de maneira quase que inaudível.

"Você já deu uma olhada nas cifras?" Ele perguntou, parecendo distante.

"Sim, foi a primeira coisa que eu fiz" Respondi entediada. Edward assentiu com a cabeça e não falou mais nada durante a aula.

Na hora do almoço, eu escapei para a área dos estúdios para ouvi-lo tocar.

Era a segunda vez que eu o ouvia tocar, e mesmo assim, ainda parecia mágico. Ele definitivamente tinha o dom para a música. Ninguém podia negar isso.

Ouvi-o tocar apenas uma música, e sai dali antes que alguém aparecesse por ali, e me flagrasse.

** *****

Fui até a sala onde o piano ficava, e esperei Edward chegar a casa.

Quando ouvi o barulho da porta se fechando, fui em direção a ela. Edward estava lá sozinho. Jasper deveria ter ido para casa da Alice, ou alguma coisa desse tipo.

"Você vai ensaiar agora?" Perguntei. Acho que estava claro, o quanto eu estava ansiosa para aquilo.

"Claro." Ele respondeu.

Nós fomos até a sala. Eu me sentei na banqueta do piano, e ele pegou o violão. Felizmente, essa música me permitia tocar com apenas uma das mãos.

"No três." Ele avisou. "um, dois três..." Ele contou, e começamos a tocar.

De uma forma completamente bizarra, estávamos tocando harmoniosamente bem. A música preenchia o ambiente, me fazendo viajar junto com ela.

"Para!" Edward falou, subitamente. Ele parou de tocar. "Você errou" Ele me acusou.

"Não, não errei." Me defendi. Eu passei a última semana ouvindo essa música. Eu não poderia errá-la.

"Errou." Ele me acusou, novamente. Dessa vez, de maneira mais dura. "Você trocou Si Bemol por Si. E você trocou Fá por Sol. Você realmente estudou a música?"

"Sim, eu estudei."

"Não parece." Ele disse, de maneira prepotente.

"Ah, me desculpe se eu passei as últimas duas semanas presa numa cama, dependendo das outras pessoas para me locomover." Disse, já começando a ficar irritada.

"Isso não é exatamente uma desculpa." Ele sibilou, também parecendo irritado.

"E meu braço que permanece engessado? É uma desculpa? Por que no momento eu só tenho um braço para tocar." Toda a expectativa que eu tinha para esse meu momento com o Edward estava indo por água abaixo.

"Você sempre usa auto-piedade para explicar seus erros?" Ele perguntou, e eu tentei contar até dez, mentalmente.

"Erros? Edward, esse é nosso primeiro ensaio. Seria estranho se não houvessem erros." Tentei explicar, com o pouco de paciência que ainda me restava.

"Eu acho que você deveria treinar mais."

"Você está julgando minha capacidade por causa de dois erros que eu cometi?" Perguntei, horrorizada.

"São erros graves." Ele disse, simplesmente.

"Sim, se cometidos na apresentação. Esse é nosso primeiro ensaio, e eu ainda estou com um braço quebrado."

"Novamente a auto-piedade..." Eu podia jurar que ele estava revirando os olhos por de trás daqueles óculos escuros.

"Não me venha falar de auto-piedade." Disse, alterando a minha voz.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Ele perguntou, com o cenho franzido.

"Quero dizer, que você tem um talento que transcende a sua deficiência, mas que você prefere se esconder do mundo, afastando todos ao seu redor. Sendo um completo ignorante e arrogante." Eu tentei falar de uma maneira suave, mas era impossível. As palavras saíam da minha boca tão duras quanto as dele.

"E o que você sugere, Freud?" Ele disse arrogantemente. "Já que estamos analisando minhas ações..."

"Aceite os erros das pessoas, seja amigável e procure não exagerar quando as coisas não saem do seu jeito." Disse me levantando da baqueta, esbarrando no piano durante o caminho.

"Aonde você vai?" Ele perguntou, a raiva presente na sua voz.

"Treinar."Respondi. "Você mesmo disse que eu deveria fazer isso. Continuamos amanhã." Sai da sala deixando-o sozinho ali.

**Lilian Beatriz: **Eu não vou dizer que todas as pessoas com algum tipo de deficiência agem dessa forma. Eu conheço algumas, que levam a vida numa boa. Mas é como a Rose disse, cada um reage de uma maneira, e o Edward escolheu a pior possível. Mas se você realmente for olhar o lado dele, você chega até a compreender, na adolescência a maioria dos jovens se revoltam com o mundo, ainda mais ele com uma doença como essas. Mas eu fico feliz que você esteja gostando, e espero que continue lendo.

**Mary P. Candles Maine: **Oieeee! Pois é né? Eu demorei dessa vez =D Espero que também tenha gostado desse capítulo aqui.

**Mayarah: **Amoreee! Que bom te ver por aqui! Eu sei que você ainda não começou a ler, mas espero que goste da fic quando assim o fizer =D

**m-poulain: **Caidinho eu também acho que ele está, agora será que ele já percebeu isso? xD

**Inaclara: **Seja bem-vinda! Que bom que está gostando da fic, isso me deixa mega-feliz! 

**Kate Simon Cullen: **Sorte sua! Eu já engessei inúmeras vezes, mas é melhor não revelar a quantidade para ninguém se assustar xD

**Anne Lima: **O principal que rolou na conversa entre eles foi o que o Edward ouviu mesmo =D Mas pelo menos tudo já se acertou entre a Bella e o Jazz!

**Nah Beward: **Esse livro é bom? Eu tô louca para ler, mas eu tenho medo de ler livros que não tenham final feliz. Eu fico muito deprimida...Lua nova que o diga heheheehee Só me recuperei durante eclipse xD

**GiulyCerceau: **É milagres acontecem \o/ Que bom que você não quer me matar! o.O É que ele tá há tanto tempo agindo do jeito que ele está, que eu acho que ele não sabe como voltar a ser o que era. Ele não sabe mais aproximar as pessoas, só afastá-las. Mas acho que a Bella está aí pra mudar isso xD

**Bielle: **Owww, você chorou ^^ É, mas uma hora tudo vai dar certo para ele ^^

**Vava: **Bem, eu gosto bastante da Kristen cantando. Acho que você pode ter uma idéia de como a Bella canta por ouvi-la cantar ^^

**Kris: **Ela continuou, pena que atrasei um pouco esse capítulo. XD

**Lady Sanctorum: **Pois é, Emo é o Jasper hauahuahaua Mas o Edward tem umas características um pouco Emo nos livros também. Mas enfim, ele vai dar uma chance para ela, talvez já esteja até dando... Assim eu fico vermelha hauhauhauaa *_*

**Gabytenorio: **Ele vai voltar, não tão rápido, mas ele vai voltar.

**Mari. Piccoli: **Huuahauahua, atualizar uma vez por mês, me parece tentador hauahauha. Como eu disse antes a fic é longa, e eu pretendo explorar tudo o que tem que ser explorado, principalmente o Edward e seus problemas. Será que rola desculpa no próximo capítulo? *_* xD

**Gabi-b: **Eu estava morrendo de medo de escrever esse Edpov. Que bom que vocês gostaram!

**Tha F. T.: **Que bom que você está gostando! É bom te ver por aqui ^^

**Obrigada por todo o carinho e pelos elogios. Vocês são demais! Beijos e até a próxima!**


	11. Equilibrando

**N/A** : Eu estou feliz porque consegui postar seguido de novo, e também por que hoje eu fico mais velha \o/ Não que isso seja uma coisa muito legal, mas enfim....

O capítulo está mais curtinho hoje, mas eu compensei com umas surpresinhas:

As músicas citadas nessa fanfic, podem ser baixadas em um link que está na minha página. Quem quiser pode dar uma conferida.

Eu fiz um trailer dessa fic...não ficou lá grandes coisas, mas me deu vontade de fazer e fiz. O Link é esse: /watch?v=2Biaafee9Fo (Para quem lê Just Good Friends, também pode achar algo no meu canal relacionado a essa fanfic.)

Espero que tenham gostado, agora vou deixar vocês lerem!

**Capítulo 10-Equilibrando**

**[BPOV]**

Meu quarto parecia ser o refúgio solitário perfeitos pelas próximas horas.

Eu não queria ver ninguém, nem falar com ninguém.

Eu não estava com raiva pelo o que tinha acontecido, mas eu também não estava feliz com aquilo.

Eu não sabia descrever como eu estava. Era um sentimento estranho, confuso, complicado.

Talvez eu estivesse frustrada, talvez intrigada. Era difícil julgar suas emoções, enquanto elas ainda estavam fervilhando por dentre suas veias.

Eu nunca fui do tipo que dava muita importância para o que as outras pessoas diziam ou faziam. Eu tentava permanecer imune a tudo ao meu redor.

Só que isso claramente, não funcionava mais.

Tudo o que _ele_ fazia ou dizia me afetava. Eu odiava ter que admitir isso, mas eu me importava com ele. Era como se eu soubesse que por detrás daquela fachada fria e impenetrável, existia um garoto pelo qual valesse a pena lutar.

Eu só precisava descobrir como.

"Bella!" Alice me chamou, entrando no meu quarto. "Como está?" Ela perguntou, com seu jeito animado, tão característico dela.

"Melhor impossível." Respondi irritada, o que me fez ganhar uma careta da Alice.

"Que bicho te mordeu, hein?"

"Advinha." Respondi, com um tom que deixava claro a obviedade do assunto.

"Edward?" Eu apenas assenti. "O que aconteceu dessa vez?" Ela perguntou impaciente, sentando-se ao meu lado.

"O de sempre. Ele foi um grosso, e eu acabei falando demais." Disse, tentando não dar muita importância ao fato, ou pelo menos, não demonstrá-la.

"Vocês dois são impossíveis." Ela comentou, revirando os olhos.

"Eu sei que prometi a Rose, mas eu não sei se consigo fazer isso." Admiti. Eu odiava me sentir impotente. Acho que esse era o pior sentimento que se podia sentir. O de não poder fazer nada.

"Claro que consegue." Ela me assegurou. Pena que eu não estava tão segura quanto ela.

"Ali..." Eu tentei falar, mas ela me interrompeu.

"Você já está no meio do caminho. É a primeira vez, desde que ele perdera a visão, que o vejo se irritar tanto com uma coisa a ponto dele brigar por causa disso."

"Ótimo! Agora eu sou a 'coisa irritante'." Disse, fingindo minha irritação.

"Você me entendeu." Ela falou, entediada.

"É, a Rose também disse a mesma coisa." Relembrei. Todas pareciam concordar que eu era a 'coisa irritante' que tirava Edward do sério.

"Eu sei que você concordou com ela, mas você não precisa fazer nada contra sua vontade." Alice disse, olhando seriamente para mim. O olhar dela era um misto de esperança e compreensão.

Ela realmente estava sendo sincera em sua oferta.

"Eu quero ajudar."Assegurei-a "Eu só não sei se consigo." Deixei minhas mãos, caírem em meu colo, num sinal de derrota. Como eu podia desistir tão fácil?

"Você vai conseguir. Acredite em mim. Eu nunca erro" Sorri.

Alice e sua mania de estar sempre certa sobre as coisas. Pelo visto ela realmente acertava, já que Emmett havia me aconselhado a nunca apostar contra ela.

"Agora me diga o que você quer." Disse, numa tentativa de mudar de assunto. Alice me olhou surpresa, me fazendo dar uma risada.

"Que tipo de amiga você acha que eu sou?" Ela perguntou, levemente ofendida.

"Eu te conheço muito bem Mary Alice Brandom." Ela me olhou inocentemente, e eu sabia que ela iria me pedir alguma coisa. Eu já a conhecia bem demais.

"Sabe o meu primo..." Ela começou, hesitante.

"O James?" Ela apenas assentiu a minha pergunta.

" Ele vai estar na cidade na próxima semana." Ela mordeu o lábio, apreensiva. James na cidade? Isso não soava nada bem.

"O Jasper não vai gostar disso." Disse, preocupada. Eu não saberia lidar com uma possível futura briga deles. De que lado eu ficaria?!

"Eu sei. Por isso eu queria te pedir um favor" Ela me olhou por um momento, e logo continuou. "Você poderia sair com ele?" Eu arregalei meus olhos, e ela me deu um sorriso amarelo.

"Sair com seu primo...tipo um encontro?" Perguntei, desesperada. Nada contra garotos, mas o que eu menos precisava no momento era de um encontro com um desconhecido.

"Não necessariamente. Ele vai precisar de companhia, e eu não vou poder me dividir entre eles. Você sabe muito bem o que aconteceu da última vez." E como sabia...

"Eu vou pensar no seu caso." Aquilo era tudo o que eu podia fazer.

"Você vai descer para o jantar?" Ela perguntou, indo em direção à porta.

"Eu não estou com fome." Respondi. Eu não estava muito a fim de companhia naquele momento.

"Quer que eu fique com você?" Ela se ofereceu.

"Não, pode ir ficar com nosso loiro maravilhoso." Disse sorridente, o que me fez ganhar um tapa e um sorriso da Alice.

"Tchau Bells." Ela se despediu, já abrindo a porta.

"Tchau Ali."

Alice foi embora, e minha mente voltou para o único pensamento que conseguia ter.

_Edward Cullen._

Eu podia ouvir uma música vinda do quarto dele, mas eu não conseguia reconhecê-la.

Era tão estranho viver esse mistério e toda essa tensão, quando tudo o que nos separava era uma parede.

Pelo menos, fisicamente.

Existia tantas barreiras entre nós, que eu achava que nunca conseguiria superá-las.

Por que o ser humano tinha que ser tão complicado?

O som mudou, e eu reconheci a música de cara. Era _Collide_.

Sorri com a ironia dela.

Eu e ele parecíamos colidir toda vez que nos encontrávamos.

Literalmente, e figurativamente.

Éramos dois opostos que se atraíam, apenas para se repelirem logo em seguida.

Dois imãs, defeituosos.

Duas palavras desconexas, que rimavam, embaladas por uma estranha melodia.

Eu realmente seria capaz de salvá-lo? Ou acabaria afundando-o ainda mais?

Será que ele pensava em mim com a mesma freqüência que eu pensava nele? Se é que ele pensava em mim...O que eu achava uma possibilidade inexistente.

Por que ele pensaria em mim? Não existe nada de especial em mim.

Ouvindo os últimos versos da música, eu havia tomado a minha decisão.

Se eu queria ajudá-lo, ficar ali sentada não adiantaria de nada.

Eu precisava agir.

**[EPOV]**

Eu era um idiota, um estúpido, um canalha.

Eu não conseguia parar de me xingar mentalmente pelo o que havia acontecido de tarde.

Depois dela, milagrosamente, ter aceitado fazer o trabalho comigo, eu acabei tratando-a da pior maneira possível.

Eu havia exagerado, mas essa parecia ser a única reação que eu tinha perto dela.

Eu nunca reagia normalmente quando se tratava dela.

As pessoas sempre se afastavam de mim, devido a minha maneira de ser. Bella, estranhamente, agia de maneira oposta.

E era exatamente por isso que eu exagerava quando estava perto dela.

Parecia ser a única maneira que minha mente encontrava de afastá-la.

Eu não deveria me aproximar dela. Não era certo. Mas eu queria.

Uma parte de mim ansiava desesperadamente por conhecê-la. Saber que era a mulher por trás do corpo desastrado e da voz docemente angelical. Conhecer a garota que havia conquistado Alice, Emmett, Jasper, meus pais, e até mesmo Rosalie.

Eu precisava entender o que a fazia ser tão especial, mas mais importante ainda, eu queria entender o porquê que eu não conseguia parar de pensar nela.

_Collide _começou a sair dos alto-falantes do meu som.

A ironia da música para o momento chegava a ser engraçada.

Ela era como um meteoro que havia colidido com o meu mundo.

Um baque, que havia mudado tudo ao meu redor.

Desde que ela havia chegado , eu não conseguia parar de pensar nela.

Eu nunca tinha encontrado alguém que me irritasse e me fascinasse ao mesmo tempo.

Éramos versos complexos de uma mesma música desarmoniosa.

Uma melodia errática, que parecia insistir em ser tocada.

Será que ela pensava em mim tão frequentemente, quanto eu pensava nela?

Eu duvidava. Por que ela perderia o tempo dela pensando em um cara como eu?

Se eu quisesse acabar com esse meu dilema, só me restava uma coisa a ser feita. Eu precisava agir.

**[BPOV]**

O nervosismo se apoderou de mim, assim que minha mão alcançou a maçaneta da porta.

O que eu iria fazer?

O que eu iria falar?

Eu não sabia como, eu só sabia que deveria agir.

Fechei os olhos. Respirei fundo. Girei a maçaneta e saí do meu quarto. Logo senti meu corpo se chocando com o de outra pessoa.

Eu não precisava abrir meus olhos para saber quem era, mas mesmo assim o fiz.

Afinal, o que ele estava fazendo parado na frente do meu quarto?

"Foi mal." Me desculpei, antes que a enxurrada de insultos começasse .

"Tu...tudo bem." Ele titubeou, e eu o encarei desacreditada.

Eu abri e fechei a boca, repetidas vezes, procurando algo para dizer, mas eu não conseguia. Eu não sabia nem o que pensar no momento, muito menos o que dizer.

"Podemos conversar?" Ele perguntou, subitamente. Eu devo ter caído no chão e desmaiado. Eu só podia estar sonhando, não haveria outra explicação.

"Cl...Claro." Respondi, nervosamente. Mais uma amostra da minha auto-confiança.

"Vamos ficar aqui no corredor?" Ele perguntou, parecendo nervoso.

"Pode ser no meu quarto, se quiser..." Murmurei de maneira quase que inaudível, mas pelo menos ele pareceu escutar, já que assentiu diante das minhas palavras

Abri a porta do meu quarto, e deixei Edward entrar primeiro. Ele assim como a primeira vez, tateou o seu caminho até achar a minha cama. Ele se sentou na ponta da cama, e eu me sentei do lado oposto.

"Me desculpe por estar sempre sendo rude com você, mas é que é difícil para mim..." Ele parecia estar tão perdido quanto eu. Ele deu uma pausa, provavelmente procurando o que dizer.

"Espera." Decidi interrompê-lo antes que ele voltasse a falar. "Acho que você não é o único aqui que está devendo desculpas."

"Bella..." Uma sensação estranha inundou meu corpo ao ouvi-lo dizer meu nome pela primeira vez.

"Edward, nós dois erramos, se é para acertarmos , sugiro que nenhum dos dois se desculpe. Vamos apenas, recomeçar." Eu estava sendo sincera no que eu estava oferecendo.

Não sei, mas às vezes desculpar me parecia uma atitude tão hipócrita.

Uma hora ou outra o que foi desculpado seria jogado na sua cara, sem qualquer piedade.

Esquecer, era diferente. Você esforçaria ao máximo para não reviver aquelas lembranças, até elas serem apagadas por completo.

"Recomeçar?" Edward perguntou, desorientado.

"É. Vamos fingir que os últimos meses não aconteceram." Esclareci, ele pareceu pensar por um instante.

"Acho isso um pouco impossível." Ele zombou. Nem agora ele podia deixar a prepotência de lado?

"Você pode ao menos tentar?" Minha voz saiu um pouco ríspida, o que logo em seguida me condenei por fazê-lo. Estávamos pedindo desculpas, no fim das contas.

"Ok" Ele respondeu, ligeiramente seco.

O silêncio logo se instalou. A tensão que o acompanhava poderia ser cortada por uma faca.

Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa. Foi aí que me ocorreu a idéia mais estúpida que eu já tive.

"Oi, eu sou Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar de Bella." Disse, com toda a simpatia que uma pessoa podia ter. Esperei pela reação dele, e eu juro que vi o esboço de um sorriso. Mas eu devia estar vendo coisas.

"Eu sou Edward Cullen." Ele estendeu a mão para mim, e eu logo a aceitei. Senti uma corrente elétrica passando pelo meu corpo. _Nossa, isso era estranho._

O silêncio novamente se fez presente. Mas dessa vez não fui eu quem o quebrou.

"Ensaio amanhã, depois da escola?" Ele perguntou, hesitantemente.

"Claro." Respondi, tentando não transparecer a ansiedade que começava a brotar dentro de mim.

*******

**Nah Beward: **Agora realmente estamos notando um progresso XD hauhauahauahauha Por falar em "amei"** , **Nah, sua feia, você nem me avisou das novas capas da fic. Hunf! Só está perdoada por que eu ameeeeeei! São lindas demais! ^^ Acho que em Janeiro eu leio The Host, assim que eu tomar coragem de acabar com Morro dos Ventos Uivantes \o/

**GiulyCerceau: **Eles vão tentar uma convivência agradável, mas não posso dizer que tudo vai ser 100% no começo. Se tem uma coisa que eu amo mais que o Jake, é implicar com ele hauahauhaua Mal posso esperar para quando ele for visitar a Bella hauhauahau Pois é, ser impulsiva tem suas desvantagens...

**By: **Não precisa pedir por favorxD Cap novo chegou!

**Daniele: **Pronto, esse cap tem um pedacinho de EPOV, para matar sua vontada hehehehe

**Sibby Meyer : **Obrigada, e seja bem- vinda!

**Lady Sanctorum: Oieeee! Não é que estão? Agora ainda mais! Jasper é O emo hauahuahau Mas adoro ele *_* Um dia ainda roubo ele da Alice e tranco ele no meu armário.**

**Mary P. Candles Maine**: Floooor! Ela tinha que colocar o Edward no lugar dele. Não foi a maneira mais educada, mas pelo menos ela o fez xD

**Tha F. T.: **Ele está começando a amolecer. Não vai ser de primeira, mas ele já tá dando os primeiros passos.

**Lariis star: **Capítulo novo na área! Não, eu não toco. Na verdade tive que pedir ajuda a um amigo meu com a parada das notas no último capítulo xD

**Ludroffer: **É, a Bells também está ansiosa com os treinos hauahuaha. Eu também.

**Meel Evans Potter-Malfoy: **Tadinho! xD

**Lariis star:** Já postei mais!

**Duda: **Bem - vinda! Eu concordo em gênero, número e grau com o que você disse sobre os dois. Apoiado! xD E obrigada!

**Alekamasenhp: **Pronto, daqui a pouco vou ter que criar um Viciados em Fanfictions Anonimos....XD vai lotar...Acho que eu fico mais feliz sabendo que eu fiz vocês rirem do que chorarem, o que dizem e verdade: humor é mais difícil que drama. Emmett sem-graça?! Duvido!

**Maria Lua: **Valeu por favoritar!^^

**Vava: **Bem, não foi exatamente isso. Mas o que você falou de repente ainda vá acontecer heehehe. Com relação as outras fics, eu devo atualizar Just Good Friends essa semana(último capítulo, vou chorar!), e se eu fosse você, eu só vou continuar após o término de JGF.

**LinaFurtado:**Seja bem-vinda \o/ Nossa, obrigada! O meu maior medo com essa fic era de não conseguir manter o mistério por muito tempo, e nem a atenção dos leitores, mas felizmente o efeito está sendo o oposto. Espero que também goste desse aqui!

**Inaclara: **Ele já está acordando xD

**Lilian Beatriz: ** Tem que ter muita paciência viu? Mas depois de 10 capítulos já tá surtindo algum efeito, né?

**Alline Viana: **Nhaa, eu sei que ele é chato, mas eu não consigo vê-lo assim hhauahu Ok, minha opinião não conta nesse assunto. Sim, a doença dele tem cura.

**Julieide:** Oieee, que bom que você tá gostando ^^

**Dada cullen: **Eu sei como é essa correria de fim de ano, quem nunca passou por isso? Saudades do Jake, huh? Em breve ele aparece. xD

**Gabytenorio: **Ah, vai dá um desconto para ele hauhauahahaau

**Ip S.: **Que bom que você amou YAY!

**Gabi-b:** Eu também adoro quando a Bella faz isso. Eu achei essa frase meio exagerada, mas tudo nela é exagerado quando se trata do lado desastrado dela hehehehe 

**Obrigada por tudo. Vocês arrasam, como sempre.**

**Beijos e até a próxima!**


	12. Convites

**N/A** : Pessoas lindas do meu coração, aqui estou eu mais uma vez. Antes de mais nada, eu gostaria de agradecer a todas as felicitações pelo meu aniversário. Muito obrigada. E também queria me desculpar pela demora, mas é que eu estou passando por uns probleminhas familiares que parecem que vão demorar um pouco para se resolverem, então se eu sumir vocês já sabem. Eu não vou me delongar muito. Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo.

**Capítulo 11-Convites**

**[BPOV]**

Parecia que um enorme peso havia sido retirado dos meus ombros. Desde que eu havia mudado para Chicago, era a primeira vez que eu me sentia verdadeiramente em paz Comigo mesma e com todos ao meu redor.

É claro que o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior não era nenhuma garantia de que as coisas realmente iriam melhorar, mas pelo menos estávamos tentando. O primeiro tijolo da muralha impenetrável havia sido quebrado.

"Bella!" Eric gritou, vindo correndo em minha direção assim que eu entrei na escola.

"Oi, Eric" Cumprimentei-o. Ele pareceu assustado ao notar que eu não estava sozinha. Eu também ficaria assustada se fosse falar com uma garota, e ao lado dela estivesse um cara que mais parecia um urso daqueles que se vê no _National Geography._

"Então..semana que vem tem o baile.." Ele começou hesitante, e eu senti o corpo de Emmett retesar ao meu lado.

"O que tem o baile?" Perguntei, confusa.

"Você gostaria de ir comigo?" Ele perguntou, timidamente.

"Eu não acho uma boa idéia. Eu tirei o gesso do pé ontem, e ainda estou com o braço engessado." Pela primeira vez, fiquei feliz em ser um desastre ambulante, já que no momento isso me poupava de inventar uma desculpa.

"Oh, tudo bem" Ele forçou um sorriso, mas a tristeza estava clara em seus olhos. Eu odiava ter que fazer isso, mas bailes eram uma péssima idéia para mim. Salto alto, dança e minha coordenação motora, ou a falta dela, soavam como uma combinação mortal.

"Talvez na próxima..." Disse, tentando animá-lo. Eric assentiu, antes de ir embora misturando-se a multidão.

"Você não vai ao baile?" Emmett perguntou, surpreso enquanto caminhávamos em direção a minha sala.

"Claro que não!" Respondi, obviamente.

"Você já contou isso para a Alice?" Um sorriso divertido apareceu no rosto dele. Qual era a graça?

"Não." Respondi franzindo o cenho. Qual era a ligação entre o baile e a Alice? Exceto o fato, é claro, dela ser a organizadora.

"Quando for contar para ela, me avisa para levar a câmera." Ele disse no seu tom divertido. Isso não deve ser uma boa coisa.

"Quão ruim? Numa escala de cinco à dez." Perguntei, apreensiva.

"Onze" Ele respondeu sério. Ou melhor, ele respondeu da maneira mais séria que Emmett McCarthy poderia responder.

"Eu tô ferrada." Disse num tom que beirava o desespero. O grandão ao meu lado assentia freneticamente, confirmando o quão encrencada eu estaria dentro em breve.

"Agora está na hora do Brad Pitt aqui ir estudar." Ele avisou, assim que paramos na porta da minha sala.

"Brad Pitt nunca fez teatro."

"Detalhes, detalhes" Ele disse, descartando o meu argumento.

"Vamos, ursão." Rose apareceu atrás dele, puxando-o pela mão "Até a hora do almoço, Bella" Ela se despediu.

"Se cuida!" Emmett gritou pelo corredor.

Entrei na sala que por algum milagre ainda estava vazia. Meu olhar cruzou com o do Eric e eu sorri docemente. Eu odiava ser a causadora daquela expressão desolada que ele tinha, mas eu não tinha outra opção.

Passei pelas fileiras de cadeiras até chegar ao meu lugar, onde Edward estava sentado ao lado.

"Oi." Cumprimentei-o, antes de puxar minha cadeira.

"Oi." Ele respondeu. "Você vai poder mesmo ensaiar hoje?"

"Vou." Reafirmei.

"Se você quiser você pode mudar a música." Ele se ofereceu. Ainda era um pouco estranho ver esse lado dele.

"Não, a música é legal. Eu gosto dela." Assegurei-o "Mas se você quiser mudar..."

"Não, eu também gosto dela." Ele se apressou em responder.

O restante das minhas horas passaram como de costume. Ouvindo meus professores falarem, fugindo para ouvir Edward tocar piano, e depois fui encontrar o pessoal no refeitório.

Na hora da saída, eu já estava indo para o jipe do Emmett quando vi uma viatura policial encostando em frente ao estacionamento. Logo vi a figura do meu pai saindo de dentro do carro. O que ele estava fazendo ali? Ainda mais na viatura?

"Char..Pai O que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntei, quando ele se aproximou.

"Meu turno foi adiado para a próxima semana, então resolvi vir te buscar." Ele pareceu tão feliz em me ter de volta em casa que eu não tive coragem de recusar. Avisei ao Emmett que não iria com ele, e fui embora com o meu pai.

Depois de ficar duas semanas de molho na casa dos Cullens, eu me sentia bem por estar em casa. Embora ainda fosse estranho para mim, me referir a casa de Charlie como sento minha, eu estava começando a encarar aquilo como o meu lar. Eu só não podia deixar minha mãe saber disso.

"Que tal uma pizza?" Meu pai perguntou, aparecendo na porta do meu quarto.

"Ótima idéia!" Depois de duas semanas sobrevivendo de comidas saudáveis e o miojo do Emmett, eu merecia devorar uma suculenta e deliciosa pizza.

Depois do jantar decidi fazer algumas ligações, começando pela mais complicada. Disquei os números que eu já sabia de cor , e no terceiro toque atenderam do outro lado.

"_Alô?_" Uma voz familiar atendeu.

"Jazz, sou eu."

"_Bells, por que você fugiu de casa?_" Ele perguntou, tentando parecer sério..

"Charlie foi me buscar na escola, não tive escolha a não se voltar para casa." Eu estava feliz de estar em casa, mas falando com Jasper, eu sentia falta de estar nos Cullens.

"_Então... Qual o real motivo da sua ligação?_" Certas vezes, era quase impossível enrolar o Jasper. Era como se ele sentisse suas reais intenções.

"O Edward está ai?" Perguntei apreensiva.

"_Ele está no quarto dele. Vou levar o telefone até lá."_

"Ok."

"_Posso saber o que você quer com o meu irmão?_" Eu podia imaginar Jasper arqueando a sobrancelha, daquele modo intimidador que sempre fazia.

"Assunto pessoal Jasper, deixa de ser fofoqueiro." Ralhei com ele, que soltou uma gargalhada do outro lado da linha.

"_Assunto pessoal, é?_" Ele disse, sugestivo.

"Você tem que parar de conviver com o Emmett." Disse seriamente, ganhando outra risada dele.

"_Você sabe que isso é impossível_" E como eu sabia que era impossível. "_Edward telefone para você._" Ele avisou o irmão.

"_Alô._" Congelei ao ouvir aquela voz.

"Edward, sou eu." Disse, um pouco apreensiva. Eu não sabia como ele reagiria.

"_Bella?_" Ele perguntou. Ele não parecia estar com raiva como eu previa, parecia estar... aliviado?

"É. Eu estou ligando para me desculpar. Meu pai foi me buscar na escola, e acabei faltando ao nosso ensaio por causa disso."

"_Sem problemas. Podemos deixar para a semana que vem._" Ele reganhou sua compostura, e não deixava mais nenhuma emoção transparecer na sua voz.

"Se você quiser pode ser amanhã." Disse, e no instante seguinte eu me arrependi. Eu não queria parecer que estava ansiosa pelos ensaios, até por que eu não estava. " Eu vou ter que ir aí pegar as minhas roupas mesmo."

"_Tudo bem então_" Ele respondeu, com sua voz vazia.

"Então tá. Tchau Edward, até amanhã."

"_Até._" Foi a última coisa que eu ouvi antes de desligar o telefone.

Eu logo comecei a discar outro número que já havia memorizado há muito tempo. Só que dessa vez, foram me atender só no oitavo toque.

"_Alô?_" Minha mãe atendeu.

"Mãe, por que você demorou tanto para atender?" Briguei com ela. Ela tinha noção do quanto era caro uma ligação para fora do estado?

"_Eu não estava achando o meu celular. Você sabe que essas coisas vivem fugindo de mim. Como você está?_" Aquilo era tão típico da minha mãe. Mas isso era uma das coisas que eu mais amava nela.

"Bem. Eu tirei o gesso da perna na quarta, e hoje eu voltei para a casa do Charlie."

"_Para a casa do seu pai._" Ela me corrigiu. Que diferença fazia? Não era tudo a mesma pessoa. "_Mas e a sua mão?_"

"Continua engessada. O Carlisle disse que vai tirar o gesso daqui há duas semanas para ver como está. Dependendo eu coloco outro gesso ou não." Só de pensar em passar mais um mês com a mão na mesma posição me dava calafrios.

"_Nada que você já não esteja acostumada._" Minha mãe me provocou do outro lado da linha.

"É." Respondi, revirando os olhos.

"_Eu vou deixar você dormir agora, bebê. Amanhã eu te ligo, tá?_" Ela disse com seu jeito carinhoso que só uma mãe tem.

"Tá. Beijo mãe."

"_Se cuida. Eu te amo._"

"Também. Tchau."

Não me surpreendi ao saber que Alice e Rosalie estavam na casa dos Cullens, em plena manhã de sábado. Aquelas duas praticamente moravam lá. Eu não as vi, mas Carlisle havia avisado que elas estavam na garagem junto com os meninos.

"Eu vou lá em cima arrumar minhas coisas." Avisei a Esme e Carlisle que estavam na sala junto com o meu pai.

Até que eu não tinha muita coisa para arrumar. Apenas minhas roupas, alguns livros e uma dúzia de CDs e DVDs. O problema mesmo era o meu braço engessado que dificultava a minha tarefa.

"Bella?" Edward perguntou incerto, parado no corredor.

"Sim, sou eu." Respondi, fazendo a ruguinha no meio da sua testa desaparecer.

"Você já vai?" Ele perguntou, após eu fechar o zíper da mala.

"Duvido! Aposto que sua mãe está convencendo o meu pai a ficar apara almoçar." Eu havia aprendido nos últimos meses, que Esme e Carlisle tinham um poder muito grande de persuasão.

"Isso é verdade." Edward assentiu, provando que eu não era a única a partilhar dessa opinião.

"Você quer ensaiar agora?" Edward mais uma vez assentiu, e logo seguimos em silêncio para a sala de música que ficava no primeiro andar da casa.

Milagrosamente, havíamos conseguido ensaiar a música cinco vezes, e não errar nada.

"Você acha que dá para cantar e tocar ao mesmo tempo?" Edward perguntou, antes de ensaiarmos mais uma vez.

"Acho que sim." Respondi inseguramente, mas decidi arriscar.

Os acordes do violão e as notas do piano, preencheram toda a sala novamente. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, antes de começar a cantar.

_Dancin' where the stars go blue _

_Dancin' where the evening fell _

_Dancin' in my wooden shoes _

_In a wedding gown_

Eu estava fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para não estragar tudo dessa vez. Eu fazia o máximo para não desafinar na minha voz ou errar uma nota no piano.

_Dancin' out on 7th street _

_Dancin' through the underground _

_Dancin' little marionette _

_Are you happy now?_

Dizer que eu fiquei chocada ao ouvir a voz do Edward não era a melhor palavra para expressar o que eu estava sentindo, mas parecia ser a única palavra que eu conseguia encontrar naquele momento.

_Where do you go when you're lonely _

_Where do you go when you're blue _

_Where do you go when you're lonely _

_I'll follow you _

Eu não conseguia achar um adjetivo correto que pudesse definir o que eu estava ouvindo. Ou a voz dele era extraordinária, ou eu precisava aumentar o meu vocabulário.

_When the stars go blue, blue_

_When the stars go blue, blue_

_When the stars go blue, blue_

_When the stars go blue_

Era uma voz calma e macia. Era como se toda aquela frieza desaparecesse, e desse lugar a uma doçura natural.

_Laughing with your pretty mouth _

_Laughing with your broken eyes _

_Laughing with your lover's song _

_In a lullaby... yeah_

Eu sentia a necessidade de me virar para vê-lo toando, mas eu não podia. Eu tinha que me contentar em imaginá-lo com sua expressão compenetrada, e os olhos fechados mesmo por trás dos óculos escuros.

_Where do you go when you're lonely _

_Where do you go when you're blue_

_Where do you go when you're lonely _

_I'll follow you yeah yeah_

E foi no exato momento, que nossas vozes se juntaram mais uma vez no refrão, que eu pude entender. Eu pude entender como era ser ele. Imaginar como seria uma cena que eu não podia ver. Ter que me contentar com a fantasia, pelo simples fato, de não poder enxergar a realidade.

_Where do you go when you're lonely _

_Where do you go when you're blue _

_Where do you go when you're lonely _

_I'll follow you, follow you, follow you, yeahhhh _

_When the stars go blue_

_When the stars go blue_

_When the stars go blue_

_When the stars go blue_

_Where do you go when you're lonely _

_Where do you go when the stars go blue_

Eu não sabia se fora a intensidade da música, a perfeita combinação dos nossos timbres vocais, ou a minha pequena epifania, mas eu estava sem palavras. Eu não sabia o que dizer. Talvez eu devesse começar a ler o dicionário.

"Isso foi legal." Edward quebrou o silêncio.

"É." Respondi monossilábica. Minha fluência verbal em certos momentos era impressionante.

O silêncio incômodo voltou a nos rodear, e mais uma vez foi ele quem voltou a falar.

"Eu acho que eu vou para o meu quarto." Ele disse, enquanto se levantava do banco.

"E eu vou ver se o meu pai já está indo." Disse, enquanto também me levantava da banqueta.

Ambos saímos da sala, seguindo direções opostas.

Meu pai ainda estava no mesmo lugar no qual e o havia deixado. E como eu havia previsto, Carlisle e Esme o haviam convencido a ficar para o almoço.

***

Segunda-feira já havia chegado, e eu nem tinha sentido o fim de semana passar. Renée havia ligado no sábado e no domingo, e passou a maior parte do tempo dando recomendações ao Charlie. Eu acho que ela só estava esperando eu voltar para a casa do meu pai, para poder dar um sermão no pobre coitado. Às vezes, eu ainda me assustava com o lado superprotetor da minha mãe, mesmo estando há milhas de distância dela.

Mas minha mãe sempre seria assim, era impossível mudá-la. E olha que eu passei os últimos dezoito anos tentando isso.

No momento que o sinal para o almoço tocou, Mike voou até a cadeira que eu estava. O que será que ele queria.

"Bella, eu queria saber se você gostaria de ir ao baile co...comigo?" Eu já devia esperar que meu 'perseguidor' pessoal fosse me convidar para o baile.

"Sinto muito, mas não posso. Eu tirei o gesso na semana passada e ainda estou com meu braço engessado." Usei a mesma desculpa que havia usado com o Eric.

"Mas você já está andando perfeitamente, e até sexta-feira seu pé já estará cem por cento. E além do mais, você não dança com as mãos." Por que ela não podia ser como o Eric, e simplesmente aceitar um não como resposta? E por que eu era incapaz de dar um não definitivo? Ah, é! Por que eu não gosto de magoar as pessoas.

"E sei, mas..." Eu tentava pensar em alguma desculpa que pudesse me fazer dispensá-lo, caso contrário eu sei que acabaria aceitando.

"Mas o que? Você vai com outra pessoa?" Mike perguntou apressado, parecendo ansioso por uma resposta.

"Ela vai comigo." Até o presente momento, eu não tinha notado que Edward ainda estava na cadeira ao lado da minha.

Espera, ele disse que eu vou ao baile com ele?

***

**Sunshine: **Oieee! Já chegou mais!

**by: **Eu não tenho tempo certo, em média de duas em duas semanas, mas às vezes nem tudo sai como o planejado. Sorry =/

**dedeh : **Obrigada! Eu também estou animada com essa nova parte da estória! \o/

**amabille: **Oie! Próximo capítulo já está na área. Espero que você tenha gostado.

**m-poulain: **Nhaaa, que isso! Eu não fico chateada quando vocês não dão review. Eu sinto falta quando alguém que sempre deixa review pula um cap, mas eu sei que é por que algo aconteceu huahauaha Modo Alice on LOL

**Camila: **É tanta gente ansiosa por aqui! Mas não se preocupe, já estamos de volta...

**Mary P. Candles Maine: **Flor, eu demorei mas eu ceguei. XD

**Ster: **Como assim _seu_? Vamos entrar numa longa briga para ver a quem ele pertence, mas vamos deixar isso para um próximo capítulo hauhuhauahua Por favor, não fique doida!

**Sibby Meyer: **Bem vinda! Até hoje que eu tenha visto, só tem 3 fanfics em português que ele é cego. Uma é uma one-shot (Shades and Colors** ) **que eu recomendo, uma é essa, e a outra é Blind, tradução de uma fanfic em inglês. Essa eu ainda não li, mas com certeza deve ser ótima, já que foi a Jayeliwood que escreveu, e eu sou fã dela! Quanto as perguntas: Releia alguma das reviews que eu respondi, ou espere mais um pouquinho para saber a resposta. Sorry, mas é legal manter o mistério hauahauhaua

**Ip S.: **Que bom! Eu fico super feliz YAY!

**Lady Sanctorum: **Aleluia, aleluia! Com relação ao meu plano de rapto, temo que não poderei te ligar, por que depois de eu raptar o Jasper e trancá-lo no meu armário, eu o usarei, para controlar as emoções do Edward, e atraí-lo até mim. Ou seja, mesmo que eu te ligue, não há amarra no mundo que o mantenha na cama hauahuahauahauaha Eu deixo você ficar com o Emmett (Se esconde atrás do PC com medo de apanhar.)Obrigada! Você também é legal! =D

**Ludroffer: **Concordo com você, Lu, pior que foi coincidência. Eu estava escrevendo o capítulo, e começou a tocar a música no meu MP3, e a luzinha na minha cabeça acendeu. James aparece no próximo...é esperar para ver.

**Alekamasenhp: **A música final já foi decidida, mas eu gostei bastante da sua sugestão. De repente eu adiciono ela em algum outro capítulo. Eu adoro essa música *_*

**Delly Black Fenix :** Essa briguinha já estava enchendo o saco mesmo xD

**Mari. Piccoli: **Oieeee! Nha, que isso Mari, você estava viajando, curtindo a vida haahuahuaauha Mas que bom que você gostou dos 2 *_* Espero que também tenha gostado desse.

**Daniele: **Eu vou tentar ao máximo intercalar, mas é que inicialmente eu nem fariam um EPOV, mas provavelmente no próximo capítulo terá um pouco sim.

**Inaclara: **Vamos a pergunta clássica: Você bateria num garoto de óculos? Ahauhauahaua Não sei por que sempre perguntam isso nos filmes. Enfim, acho que eles estão indo no caminho certo, não é?

**LUCI MASEN CULLEN: **Obrigada! E sim, essa fic ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer xD Não suma!

**Gabytenorio : **Com certeza! Quem quer ver eles dando uns amassos levanta a mão (o/)

**GiulyCerceau: **É Giuly, eles estão *_* Finalmente! Ainda não decidi o que vou fazer com o James, depois do próximo capítulo, mas tudo pode acontecer...

**Gabi-b: **Também espero que sim!

**Duda: ** Foi como eu coloquei na sinopse. Ele é rude por ser amargo, devido a condição dele. E ela torna-se rude por ser impulsiva, e não pensar antes de falar. Mas a baixa auto-estima deles é herdada de Crepúsculo. Ambos acham que não são bons um para o outro, e esses aqui mantém a característica.

**Julieide: **Você pode estar certa sobre isso.

**Kris: **Logo logo, nem tanto. Mas uma hora acontece.

**Lah L: ** E eu também! hauhauahuhaua

**lua Luana: **Oieee**,** é bom te ver por aqui. Pronto, mais uma viciada huahuahauah. VFA já! Obrigada, pelo os dois xD E eu vou tentar colocar mais EPOV nessa fic.

**Lucy Masen: **Huahauhuahaua Mais uma para o clube xD Espero que esse post também tenha te deixado feliz =D

**Vava: **Uma hora eles tinham que se acertar né, ou pelo menos começarem. Bem, eu também estou com um pouco de pressa aqui para responder, então estamos quites!

**Nah Beward: **Você mandou para o certo, eu que não tinha visto. XD Eu sei que já agradeci o meu presente de aniversário, mas eu vou fazer de novo. Eu amei a fic, muito linda. E o que é aquela música? Perfeitaaaa, não sai do meu MP3 por nada nesse mundo. Vamos falar sobre o Jake de 2 patas. Bom, bem ou mal temos uma Leah nessa fic. E isso é tudo o que eu tenho a dizer.

**Dada cullen: **Owwnn *_* Chora não! Todo mundo quer pegação aqui, meu pai! Minha relação com o Jacob é complicada. Eu gosto dele quando ele é o melhor amigo, passou disso entra para a minha lista negra!

**Milhões de beijos, e até a próxima!**


	13. Interrogatórios

**N/A** : Olá! Eu estou sem a mínima condição de fazer uma nota legal, já que minha cabeça tá estourando (Maldita Rinite!) Mas eu gostaria de agradecer todo apoio que vocês me deram, e o incentivo para continuar. Os problemas continuam, mas como sempre é possível conviver com eles. Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Ah, e desculpem qualquer erro, mas eu não estou em condições de revisá-lo.

**Capítulo 12-Interrogatórios**

**[BPOV]**

Eu acho que entrei em estado de choque após ouvir aquelas palavras. Como assim eu iria ao baile com o Edward? E como ele ousava fazer aquela declaração sem ao menos me consultar? E se eu quisesse ir ao baile com o Mike? Ele não tinha o direito de se meter assim na minha vida.

"Isso é verdade?" A voz chocada do Mike me tirou dos meus devaneios. Olhei para o lado, e Edward já não estava mais ali.

Pensei em todas as coisas que podia responder. Se eu dissesse não, eu teria que inventar outra desculpa para afastá-lo, o que poderia não funcionar. Por outro lado, se eu dissesse sim, eu teria que conviver com possíveis rumores que apareceriam ao meu respeito.

Eu não sabia qual das opções poderia ser pior.

"Sim." Confirmei, sem encarar Mike direito. Ainda incerta, se havia ou não escolhido a melhor opção.

Aquela era a situação mais bizarra pela qual eu já havia passado. Eu sentia falta do Seth nessas horas, ele era ótimo para me tirar dessas enrascadas.

"Talvez na próxima." Mike sugeriu, esperançosamente. Me permiti apenas balançar minha cabeça afirmativamente em resposta, antes de sair da frente dele.

Eu queria sair dali e ir direto confrontar o Edward, mas eu não podia. Primeiro, por que do jeito que eu estava, nós provavelmente começaríamos a brigar, e eu jogaria toda aquela história de esquecer o passado na lata do lixo. Segundo, eu teria que explicar como eu o achei tão rápido, já que a essa hora ele estaria na sala de música. O que eu julgava ser seu refúgio particular, e quase secreto. E então, eu teria que me explicar como eu sabia que ele estaria ali.

_Tudo era tão complicado!_

No meio de todos os alunos que andavam pelos corredores, eu consegui avistar as minhas amigas, e corri ao encontro delas.

"Nossa, Bela! Que cara é essa?" Alice parecia preocupada. "Parece até que viu um fantasma." Ela adicionou bem-humorada.

"Na verdade, você está parecendo um." Eu me perguntava como Rose podia ser tão _doce_, certas vezes.

"Não foi nada." Eu sabia que nenhuma das duas acreditaria no que eu disse, mas dizer a verdade naquele momento não seria uma boa idéia.

"Você finge que é verdade, e a gente finge que acredita." Rose disse, enquanto revirava os olhos. Esperei para ver se ela iria falar mais alguma coisa, mas para a minha surpresa ela permaneceu calada.

"Por falar em verdade..." Alice começou, e eu senti um frio percorrer minha espinha. "É verdade que você não vai no baile?"

"Como você sabe disso?" Perguntei, arqueando minha sobrancelha.

"O Emmett não é a pessoa mais indicada para manter o bico fechado." Rosalie explicou. Eu já devia imaginar. Querer que o Emmett se comporte e que mantenha a boca fechada, era pedir demais dele.

"Você está chateada?" Perguntei para Alice. Eu sabia que Rosalie não se importaria se eu não fosse, não que ela não gostasse de mim ou algo parecido, ela simplesmente parecia ser do tipo que não se importava com esses detalhes. Eu não sabia se podia dizer o mesmo de Alice

"Na verdade não."Eu a olhei surpresa. Eu estava esperando uma reação nada amistosa dela, levando em conta as palavras do Emmett, mas Alice parecia extremamente tranqüila. "Já que vou precisar _daquele _seu favor."

"Qual?" Franzi o cenho, confusa. De que favor ela estava falando?

"Sair com o James." Oh, claro! Esse favor. Por que toda vez que eu entrava em uma enrascada com um dos Cullens, eu tinha que arranjar problema com o outro? E tudo ainda ao mesmo tempo?

"Você quer que a Bella saia com o James?" Rosalie parecia um tanto surpresa e aborrecida com o fato, o que me deixou extremamente curiosa.

"Qual o problema?" Perguntei na tentativa de sanar minha curiosidade.

"Nenhum, até que o Jasper descubra." Ela disse, séria, olhando fixamente para a Alice. Eu não sabia se todos odiavam o Jasper, ou se apenas, odiavam o fato dele sempre causar problemas. Mas estava claro que ele não era bem visto por ninguém, exceto por Alice. O que me fazia perguntar: O que diabos eu estava fazendo?

"Do Jasper cuido eu."Respondeu Alice, defensivamente. Rosalie assentiu, deixando claro que não se meteria no assunto. "E ele nem precisa ficar sabendo disso."

"E como você pretende esconder seu primo durante todo o fim de semana?" Rosalie perguntou, cruzando os braços.

"Não preciso esconder ele, apenas esconder o fato que eles vão sair juntos." Alice explicou, como se aquela fosse a mais brilhante das idéias.

"Afinal, qual é o grande problema do Jasper saber? " Perguntei. Eu já não agüentava mais esse triângulo inexistente entre Jasper, Alice e James.

"Nada além do que você já sabe." Alice respondeu.

"Eu não vejo o porquê de esconder isso dele. Afinal, ele não é meu irmão e nem meu namorado." Argumentei O fato de ter que mentir para o Jasper me incomodava, mas não tanto quanto o fato de eu não saber mentir. Na primeira resposta que eu desse ele veria a mentira estampada no meu rosto.

"É, mas ele é meu namorado. E com certeza vai _me_ culpar por te arranjar um encontro com o James."

"Depois resolvemos isso." No momento, eu tinha outras coisas para resolver.

"Mas você vai, não é?" Ela perguntou, buscando minha confirmação.

"Ainda não sei, Alice." Ela fez um biquinho ao ouvir minha resposta.

"Alguém te chamou para ir ao baile?" Rosalie perguntou, curiosa. Essa era exatamente a pergunta que eu não queria responder.

"Mais ou menos." Tentei ser o menos objetiva, possível.

"Quem?" As duas perguntaram juntas. _Droga! O que eu responderia agora? _Por sorte, consegui avistar Emmett e Jasper vindo na minha direção. Era a minha salvação.

"Depois a gente fala, os garotos estão vindo." Elas concordaram, e me senti aliviada por ter conseguido escapar.

Eu estava com vontade de ir para casa dos Cullens, e resolver toda essa história com o Edward de uma vez por todas, mas ainda não era a hora. Eu precisava me acalmar e ir para casa.

Amanhã seria um novo dia.

Antes de dormir, eu tentei procurar alguma razão para o comportamento dele.

Nós não éramos amigos.

Não no sentido pleno da palavra, como eu e Jasper éramos.

Nós estávamos no estágio de não tentarmos nos matar, então ele não poderia estar apenas sendo gentil, e me convidando na frente do Mike apenas para afugentá-lo.

Assim como a idéia dele realmente querer ir ao baile comigo, me parecia tão absurda quanto a primeira.

Quer dizer, por que ele me convidaria para o baile? Eu pensava em todas as respostas, e não conseguia achar nem sequer uma razão para ele realmente querer ir ao baile comigo.

Era estranho, mas perceber aquilo me deixou triste.

Talvez, internamente, eu desejasse que o Edward me levasse ao baile. O que era estranho, já que eu odiava bailes e eu nem sabia como eu me sentia em relação ao Edward naquele momento.

Tudo era tão confuso.

*******

Quando cheguei à escola, vi Jasper saindo sozinho do seu carro. Aquilo era estranho. Ele sempre vinha para a escola acompanhando do irmão e da namorada.

Olhei para um carro estacionado próximo ao dele, e vi o porsche amarelo da Alice. Segundo ela, eram poucos os dias que seus pais a deixavam sair desfilando com o seu carro. Segundo eles, o carro era ostentoso demais. E eles tinham razão.

"Cadê o Edward?" Perguntei, me encostando no Audi azul, de onde Jasper tinha saído segundos antes.

"Sabe, eu tô começando a desconfiar desse seu súbito interesse no meu irmão." Ele disse de maneira sugestiva, com um sorriso insinuante que mostrava seus dentes perfeitos. Eu cruzei meus braços e o olhei irritada, fazendo seu sorriso sumir. "Mas respondendo a sua pergunta, ele não veio."

"Por quê?" Perguntei, com o cenho franzido, esperando internamente que Jasper desconhecesse o real motivo do irmão.

"Sei lá. Ele apenas disse que não viria." Ele deu de ombros, o que me deixou mais tranqüila. Se ele soubesse que Edward havia me convidado para o baile, a história seria bem diferente.

"Qual ônibus me deixa mais perto da sua casa?" Perguntei, subitamente. Eu havia acordado decidida a resolver meu problema hoje, e quanto antes melhor, mesmo que para isso eu tivesse que perder minha aula.

"O quê? Você tá querendo ir lá agora?" Jasper perguntou, assustado.

"Eu preciso falar com ele."

"E tem que ser agora?"

"Sim." Respondi de maneira decidida.

"Tá legal, sobe no carro que eu te levo." Ele disse depois de se dar por vencido.

"Não." Recusei rapidamente. "Eu não quero que você perca aula por minha causa."

"Não se preocupe, eu tenho tudo sobre controle." Ele respondeu, com seu sorriso brilhante.

"A aula vai começar em vinte minutos." Apontei. Ele teria que ser no mínimo um piloto de fórmula um, para conseguir fazer o trajeto a tempo.

"Bella, eu sou um Cullen. A velocidade está no meu sangue." Revirei os olhos. Jasper era tão presunçoso, certas vezes, aposto que deveria ser uma característica que ele herdara do irmão.

De uma coisa ele estava certo, a velocidade estava no sangue dele. Olhei para o velocímetro e vi que ele já estava passando dos 100km/h.

Eu estava rezando para que nenhum policial nos parasse. E que se por um acaso nos parassem, que o policial não fosse o meu pai.

Imagina ter que explicar para o Charlie que Jasper estava correndo para me deixar na casa dele, para falar com o Edward, no horário que eu deveria estar na escola?

Se isso acontecesse, eu deveria ficar feliz se meu pai me deixasse ver a rua da janela do meu quarto.

Menos de meia hora depois, Jasper já estava estacionando em frente a sua casa.

"São sete e trinta e cinco. " Disse olhando para o meu relógio. "Você já perdeu a primeira aula." Provoquei.

"Eu disse que tinha tudo sobre controle, não que me não atrasaria." Fiz uma careta para ele. Os irmãos Cullen eram encantadoramente irritantes.

"Obrigada." Dei um beijo no rosto dele e saí do carro.

A casa estava um completo vazio, o que indicava que Edward estava sozinho. Eu não sabia se isso era uma coisa boa ou ruim.

Subi as escadas até chegar ao terceiro andar, e bati na porta que ficava ao lado do meu quarto.

Senti meu coração acelerando a cada segundo, até que ele finalmente abriu a porta.

**[EPOV]**

Eu estava trancado no meu quarto, numa tentativa desesperada de evitar o mundo exterior.

Como eu poderia ir à escola, depois do que eu falei para ela?

Por que razão eu tive que abrir minha boca e deixar aquelas palavras saírem?

Eu sabia que eu não tinha o direito de fazer o que eu tinha feito. Eu não era nada dela. Mas ouvir a voz irritante do idiota do Mike convidando a Bella para o baile, despertou uma coisa estranha dentro de mim. Algo incontrolável. E quando dei por mim, eu já tinha falado que ela iria ao baile comigo.

Eu era um idiota.

Eu não sabia como encará-la depois do que eu tinha dito. Embora eu não pudesse ver a cara dela de desprezo, eu não conseguiria lidar com o fato de que ela me desprezasse.

Tudo era tão confuso em relação à Bella.

Nós não éramos amigos, mas havia uma ligação entre nós. Como se estivéssemos destinados a ser próximos.

E agora eu havia arruinado tudo. Bella acharia que eu era patético, e se afastaria de mim, com razão. Afinal, por que ela iria querer ir ao baile comigo?

Não havia nada em mim que a atraísse. Nada.

Ouvi algumas batidas na minha porta, e fui abri-la. Devia ser minha mãe que esquecera alguma coisa, e aproveitara para vir e me dar mais uma recomendação.

Quando Esme iria entender que eu podia muito bem me virar sozinho?

Abri a porta, e fiquei esperando ouvir a voz da minha mãe, mas não foi o que eu ouvi.

"Eu sei que isso pode parecer repetitivo, mas podemos conversar?" Senti meu coração acelerando ao ouvir aquela voz. Bella parecia estar hesitante, e eu também estava, aquela seria a conversa que mudaria nossa atual situação.

Voltaríamos a ser o que éramos. Dois estranhos, habitando o mesmo lugar.

"Entra." Fiz menção para que ela entrasse. E senti seu perfume me invadir quando ela passou por mim. Um misto de morango e frésias. Era tão doce.

"Então, sobre o que você gostaria de falar?" Perguntei, me fazendo de desentendido. Eu sabia que era idiota da minha parte agir dessa maneira, mas eu não podia evitar.

"Sobre o que aconteceu ontem." Ela respondeu, parecendo apreensiva.

"O que exatamente?" Eu estava vendo a hora da Bella me xingar e ir embora. Não era o que eu queria, mas se os acontecimentos iriam seguir aquele rumo, o melhor a fazer era apressá-los

"Sabe, aquela parte que você disse que eu iria ao baile com você." Percebi o leve sarcasmo em sua voz, mas ao invés de achar irritante, como das outras vezes, eu estava achando divertido.

"Ah, sim essa parte..." O meu cinismo estava evidente. Bella suspirou irritada, e eu podia imaginá-la revirando os olhos, impaciente.

"Eu só quero saber se você estava falando sério."Ela fez uma pequena pausa, e depois continuou." Eu quero dizer, você realmente quer ir ao baile comigo?" Por um momento cheguei a considerar em respondê-la com um sim. Como será que ela reagiria se eu dissesse isso?

"Não, quer dizer, eu estava tentando te livrar do Mike. Você parecia não estar interessada. Eu só quis ajudar." Resolvi dizer a verdade, ou quase isso.

"Oh!"Ela exclamou. "Obrigada." Bella parecia genuína em seu agradecimento.

"De nada, eu só estou tentando essa coisa toda de sermos amigos." Expliquei, completamente sem-graça.

"Engraçado, pensei que só não estávamos tentando brigar." Era bizarro, mas eu podia jurar, que eu sentia o sorriso em sua voz.

"É, acho que apressei as coisas. Você pode esquecer o que eu disse." Falei um pouco desconcertado. Com sorriso ou sem sorriso, ela meio que havia me dado um fora.

"Hey, eu não estou reclamando. Acho que podemos tentar ser amigos." Ela disse rapidamente.

"Sério?" Perguntei, surpreso.

"É só continuarmos tentando não nos matar." Ela respondeu, com humor na voz.

"Acho que é um bom começo."

O tão conhecido silêncio se instalou no quarto. Parecia que nossas conversas sempre acabavam assim.

As palavras morriam no ar, e logo em seguida nos despedíamos.

"Ah, droga!" Bella praguejou. Eu ouvi um som que parecia que ela tinha dado um tapa em algum lugar, talvez na testa.

"O que foi?" Perguntei, preocupado.

"Eu estou presa aqui. Vou ter que ficar aqui até o Jasper ou o Emmett voltarem." Eu me perguntava se ela achava tão ruim ficar presa comigo, quanto eu imaginava que ela achava.

"O que você quer fazer?"

"Sei lá." Ela pareceu desinteressada.

"Pode parecer repetitivo, mas que tal conversarmos?" Sugeri, arrancando uma breve risada dela.

"Você tem tantos CDs." Ela comentou, admirada. "Você realmente gosta de música."

"E você não?" Perguntei, confuso.

"Sim, mas você com certeza ganhou. E olha que minha mãe vivia reclamando da minha quantidade de CDs." Ela disse de maneira saudosista. Era a primeira vez que eu a ouvia falar sobre a mãe. A única coisa que eu sabia era que ela estava viva e morava em Phoenix.

"Você sente falta dela?" Perguntei. Eu precisava saber mais sobre ela. A curiosidade de desvendar quem era Bella Swan era maior que qualquer código social que eu impus a mim mesmo.

"Sim, mesmo ela me ligando quase todos os dias, eu morro de saudades dela." Ela parecia tão triste. Bella não parecia ser o tipo de garota que sairia de casa por que brigara com a mãe.

"Por que você foi embora, então?"

"Minha mãe reconstruiu a vida dela, e eu a estava impedindo de viver essa nova vida. Por mais que ela tentasse negar, eu sabia que ela estava infeliz, por isso decidi passar um tempo com meu pai."

Bella não era só inteligente, ela era extremamente altruísta. Cada palavra que saia de sua boca, me fazia admirá-la ainda mais.

**[BPOV]**

Eu nunca pensei que poderia passar tanto tempo com o Edward na mais perfeita paz.

Era estranho, mas no bom sentido.

Senti meu estômago dando seus primeiros sinais de vida, e quando olhei para o relógio, o mesmo marcava meio-dia.

Eu nem tinha percebido o tempo passar.

"Acho que preciso comer." Comentei, meio sem-graça.

"O meu almoço é miojo, se você aceitar." Edward ofereceu, e eu fiz uma careta. Eu estava enjoada de miojo.

"Eu passei as últimas semanas à base de miojo." Reclamei, percebi que minha voz saiu como de uma garotinha mimada, mas eu não pude evitar.

"De repente na cozinha tenha outra coisa." Ele sugeriu, e eu assenti como resposta. Percebi logo em seguida que ele não podia ver a minha resposta. As vezes eu era tão idiota.

"Claro." Concordei, e ambos descemos até a cozinha.

A cozinha era imensa, e devidamente limpa e arrumada. Tirando as duas semanas que passei enfurnada no meu quarto no terceiro andar, eu só tinha vindo aqui três vezes. O que era insuficiente para saber onde as coisas ficavam nessa cozinha.

"Você acha que sua mãe se importaria?" Perguntei receosa, a última coisa que eu precisaria seria Esme brigando comigo.

"Não." Assim que ouvi sua resposta, não perdi mais tempo, e fui vasculhar os armários e a geladeira em busca de algo que pudesse ser transformado em almoço.

"Ok, você gosta de lasanha?" Perguntei, quando vi que tinha os ingredientes necessários para o prato.

"Sim." Ele respondeu.

"Então vai ser lasanha."

"Quer ajuda?" Ele se ofereceu, e eu fiquei admirada. Edward realmente estava se esforçando para as coisas darem certo.

"Precisa não..."Assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca, eu me chutei mentalmente por tê-las falado tão rápido. "A não ser que você queira." Consertei o mais rápido possível. A última coisa que eu precisava .

"O que eu posso fazer?" Ele perguntou, me colocando em uma encruzilhada. Eu não podia escolher algo extremamente banal para ele fazer, pois pareceria que eu estava duvidando da sua capacidade.

Por outro lado, se eu escolhesse algo difícil demais, pareceria que eu estava zombando das suas limitações.

"Depende. O que você quer fazer?" Perguntei, deixando-o decidir.

"Tem alguma coisa para cortar?" Ele perguntou meio indeciso.

"Tem a cebola." Ele concordou, e eu entreguei uma cebola e uma faca para ele. Enquanto ele cortava a cebola, fui colocar o macarrão para cozinhar, assim como os tomates para fazer o molho.

"Ai!" Ouvi Edward gritando, e logo me virei para olhá-lo.

"O que foi?" Perguntei, preocupada indo até ele.

"Eu acho que cortei meu dedo." Ele levantou o dedo para que eu pudesse ver, e eu fui logo me afastando ao ver o líquido vermelho saindo de seu dedo.

"Onde tem um kit de primeiros socorros?"

"No armário do banheiro." Ele respondeu.

Não foi difícil achar o kit, e logo voltei para a cozinha. Edward estava lavando o dedo em água corrente, mas mesmo assim eu ainda conseguia ver o sangue escorrendo. Só falta eu desmaiar agora.

Assim que me ouviu na cozinha, Edward fechou a torneira, e se sentou em um dos bancos da bancada, que ficava no meio da cozinha.

Peguei uma gaze, e coloquei-a sobre o ferimento, pressionando o local, na tentativa de parar o sangramento.

A gaze já estava encharcada de sangue, e eu já estava começando a ver tudo rodando em minha volta.

"Eu tô ficando tonta." Disse, enquanto sentia meu estômago começando a protestar também.

"Por que?" Ele franziu o cenho, confuso.

"O cheiro de sangue." Expliquei, e ele riu. Isso mesmo, Edward Cullen riu de mim. Por mais que isso pudesse me irritar, eu achava que aquilo era uma coisa boa. Afinal, ele nunca tinha rido ou sorrido para mim.

"É bom saber que você acha graça de eu estar quase vomitando na sua cozinha." Comentei sarcasticamente, e ele fez uma careta engraçada.

"Eu nunca conheci alguém tão sensível a sangue antes." Ele explicou.

"É que eu sou uma vampira disfarçada." Novamente, ele esboçou um pequeno sorriso, e pela primeira vez, fiquei feliz por dizer uma coisa tão idiota.

Com muito custo, tirei a gaze do dedo dele, e a joguei no lixo. Depois limpei o ferimento, coloquei um anti-séptico e um band-aid. Pronto! Depois de anos me machucando, eu já tinha a habilidade de fazer curativos.

"Agora você vai ficar sentadinho aí enquanto eu termino o almoço." Avisei-o. Por incrível que pareça Edward me obedeceu.

Eu acabei de fazer lasanha, e nós almoçamos no mais absoluto silêncio.

Só que esse silêncio, agora, não parecia ser tão desconfortável assim.

***

Passei um leve batom nos lábios e dei uma última conferida no meu visual.

Felizmente, Alice estava ocupada demais se arrumando para o baile para poder vir aqui nos Cullens me arrumar para o meu encontro.

Eu não gostava muito de usar essa palavra, até por que eu não encarava isso como um encontro, mas essa parecia ser a única palavra que poderia ser encaixava.

Até que meu visual não estava ruim. Tirando o meu gesso, tudo estava combinando perfeitamente. Acho que a convivência com uma certa baixinha estava surtindo algum efeito. Embora eu ache que ela me recriminaria por ir de calça jeans e tênis para encontrar seu primo.

Como nem tudo poderia sair perfeito, Jasper estava parado perto da escada, quando eu estava descendo da mesma.

Contra a minha vontade, e a de Rosalie, Alice permaneceu irredutível e decidiu não contar nada a ele, mas pelo visto de nada iria adiantar. Eu era uma péssima mentirosa, e não conseguiria mentir na cara do Jasper.

"Pensei que você fosse ficar em casa." Ele comentou, quando me viu descendo as escadas.

"Tenho um compromisso." Respondi, tentando ser evasiva.

"Posso saber com quem?" Maldito Jasper com seus olhos azuis penetrantes e suas sobrancelhas questionadoras!

"James." Respondi, sem nem ao menos pensar. Droga! Alice iria me matar.

"O quê?!" Ele praticamente gritou. Eu podia te sentir a raiva que emanava do corpo dele.

"Olha só, nem pense em abrir o bico com a Alice. Ela me pediu um favor, e eu aceitei." Disse, apontando o dedo para ele.

"Bella, eu não confio nesse cara." Ele exalou pesadamente. "Alice não tinha o direito."

"Shhh! Nem mais uma palavra."Eu falei seriamente com ele. "Eu não quero que você brigue com ela sobre isso. Por que se você brigar, vai estar arranjando briga comigo também." Jasper ficou me encarando, enquanto parecia estar tomando algum tipo de decisão.

"Ok." Ele se rendeu, mas eu ainda podia ver algo em seus olhos. "Mas qualquer coisa me liga que eu vou voando te socorrer."

"Pode deixar." Sorri ao vê-lo tão protetor. Jasper, assim como Jacob, era o irmão que eu nunca tive, mas que estava tendo agora.

"Se cuidem, os dois." Ele disse olhando para mim, e depois olhando para dentro da sala de estar.

Foi então que u vi Edward sentado no sofá.

Desde o dia que eu fiquei aqui com ele, nós estávamos nos tratando mais civilizadamente. Chegamos até a conversar depois dos ensaios. Eu sabia que para ele, isso era um grande progresso, e eu tentava não levá-lo ao limite, mas eu queria conhecer o verdadeiro Edward.

Aquele, pelo qual, Rosalie pediu que eu lutasse.

"Você vai sair com o James?" Ele perguntou, com uma careta. Agora eu tinha certeza, essa era a reação universal ao nome dele.

"Por que todo mundo faz essa cara quando se fala nele?" Perguntei, não aguentando mais aquela curiosidade.

"Acho que ninguém gosta dele, já que Alice e Jasper vivem brigando quando ele aparece." Ele respondeu.

"Vocês deviam dar uma chance a ele." Apontei.

"Talvez." Ele disse, dando de ombros.

"Você vai ficar sozinho? Cadê Esme e Carlisle?" Perguntei, notando o silêncio da casa.

"Saíram. Sempre que os filhos saem para se divertir, eles fazem o mesmo, e eu não gosto de ficar no caminho." Ele explicou, um sentimento estranho inundou meu ser.

"Por que você não vai ao baile?"

"Por que é chato." Ele disse, com uma expressão entediada.

"Nisso você tem razão." Concordei, sorrindo.

Nessa hora, ouvi uma buzina vinda do lado de vorá da casa.

"Acho que é ele." Disse. Era estranho, mas eu acho que estava esperando que James não aparecesse. "Você vai ficar bem?"

"Claro." Ele disse, assentindo com a cabeça. "Divirta-se."

"Até mais" Me despedi dele, e saí pela porta.

***

James era exatamente como Alice havia descrito.

Loiro, bonito e simpático.

Ele também parecia ser bastante atencioso e cavalheiro, embora suas maneiras pareciam ser um tanto forçadas e mecânicas.

Fomos ao cinema, e ele escolheu um romance. O filme que passava na tela até parecia ser interessante, mas meus pensamentos estavam longe dali.

Eu me sentia tremendamente culpada por ter deixado Edward sozinho em casa. Eu sabia que não havia nenhum motivo para eu me sentir daquela maneira, mas era assim que eu me sentia.

O filme acabou, e eu percebi que James me fitava atentamente.

"Onde você quer ir comer?" Ele me perguntou, enquanto saíamos do cinema.

"Você se importaria se nós apenas passássemos em um Drive Thru?"Perguntei, quando alcançamos o carro dele. "É que eu não estou me sentindo muito bem." Fiz a melhor expressão de desconforto que eu tinha. Eu não estava com clima para esse encontro, eu só precisava voltar para casa.

"Claro." Ele respondeu com um sorriso que eu classificaria como sendo forçado.

James dirigiu até a lanchonete mais próxima e fez os pedidos. Ele me olhou desconfiado quando eu pedi dois cheseburgers, duas batatas e dois refrigerantes, mas acho que ele acreditou na desculpa de que eu estava morrendo de fome.

**[EPOV]**

Eu amava quando eu ficava sozinho. Existia uma paz ao andar pelos corredores da casa, sem ter sempre alguém perguntando alguma coisa, ou simplesmente falando com você.

Eu sempre gostei desses momentos, onde toda a casa era minha.

Mas estranhamente, isso não se aplicava ao dia de hoje.

Eu já sabia que Bella iria sair com o James. Mas acho que fiquei esperando até o último minuto, desejando que ela desistisse, ou que ele não aparecesse.

Era absurdamente bizarro, mas eu nunca havia desejado tanto a companhia de alguém, quanto eu desejava dela.

Ouvi o barulho de um motor de carro, e logo em seguida a porta de casa sendo aberta.

"Mãe, você já voltou?" Gritei, enquanto me levantava do sofá e ia em direção à entrada da casa.

"Sinto em desapontar, mas eu não sou a Esme." Bella respondeu, e eu tive que conter um sorriso ao ouvir a sua voz.

"Você já voltou?" Perguntei surpreso.

"Não, eu morri e voltei para puxar o seu pé." Ela e seu sarcasmo eram inseparáveis.

"As pessoas achavam isso engraçado lá em Phoenix?" Provoquei-a.

"O que você tá fazendo?" Ela perguntou, ignorando minha tentativa de provocá-la.

"Eu ia assistir um filme agora." Ou melhor, eu iria _ouvir_ um filme agora.

"Qual?" Ela perguntou curiosa, passando por mim e indo em direção a sala de estar.

"Pulp Fiction" Respondi, indo atrás dela. Eu já estava esperando ouvir as críticas dela. Eu sabia que poucas garotas gostavam dos filmes do Tarantino.

"Ótimo! Por que eu trouxe comida." Ela comemorou, me entregando um saco de papel e um copo "Espero que você goste de cheseburger" ela adcionou.

"Eu gosto, valeu." Agradeci, me sentando no sofá.

Bella colocou o DVD, e sentou-se ao meu lado.

Eu queria perguntar o por quê dela ter voltado mais cedo, mas eu não o fiz.

Era melhor não saber a verdade. A ilusão, certas horas, podia ser muito mais agradável.

Mas independente disso, eu já havia me decidido. Eu tentaria voltar a ser quem eu era.

Por ela.

***

**Atenção! Respondi essas reviews sob o efeito de anti-alérgico, que me deixa completamente dopada. Qualquer coisa insana, culpem o Histamim! \o/ Até por que, eu sou uma garota extremamente centrada, e nem um pouco palhaça. Ou não. =D**

**Ana Alice Matos: **É tem um lado psicológico bem forte mesmo, inclusive da autora que esqueceu de tomar seu remedinho de tarja roxa, e que fica escrevendo umas piadinhas sem-graças para as leitoras. Ela precisa ser internada. E ela também precisa parar de se referir a si mesma na terceira pessoa. Idiotices à parte, eu amo estórias que carregam um pouco da tensão psicológica, sei lá, torna tudo mais emocionante *_* antes que eu esqueça, muito obrigada pelo apoio! *_*

**Aline Santos: **Oieee! Bem-vinda! Sinta-se a vontade para me ameaçar, elogiar, zoar, brigar comigo. Enfim, tudo o que as leitoras já fazem normalmente. O negócio só vai ficar estranho se você tentar roubar o Edward ou o Jasper de mim... Eu também sempre quis ler, e até hoje só li uma hauhauah. Mas eu sei que tem mais fics nesse estilo (Uma com o Edward e outra com a Bella), mas eu só vou ler depois que eu acabar de escrever essa aqui.

**Ludroffer: **OME! Você prevê o futuro! :O Por que você não me disse isso antes do dia 31? Eu podia ter jogado na mega sena e ficado milionária, aí eu ia embora para os EUA ou para a Inglaterra, e virava vizinha da Kristen ou do Rob, e depois comprava a Summitt, despedia a roteirista da Saga, e contrataria alguém que escrevesse conteúdo NC-17 para BD. *Suspira.* Seria perfeito!

Logo...logo..logo, eu não garanto não, mas num futuro nem tão distante, sim! =D

**Gabi-b: **Uma hora alguém tinha que tomar atitude! Eu já tava quase entrando na fic e dando um jeito nesses dois hehehehe

**Nessinha: **Vavá!Ele não vai ficar agarradinho com ela nesse capítulo, mas isso pode acontecer em um futuro não muito distante. Prontofalei! Espero que tenha gostado do EPOV. Ah, e assim que possível, vou dar uma conferida da sua fic. *_*

**Camilinha EGO: **Uma hora eles tinham que parar de brigar. Ninguém agüentava mais aquilo. XD

**Mah Christine: *_* **Obrigadaaaaa!

**Daniele: **Satisfeita com esse EPOV? Originalmente, essa fic seria por completo no POV da Bella, mas já que todo mundo pediu, decidi deixar o Edward mostrar seu lado da história. Não vou garantir que todos os capítulos tenham o ponto de vista dele, mas vou tentar manter a regularidade eheehehe

**Aninha.S.L: **Eu também acho! Primeiro beijo? Nem sei quando vai ser hauahauhauahau (Mistério!)Respostinha discreta... os personagens mantêm as principais características do livro...

**Duda: **É, mas agora as coisas estão entrando nos eixos, ou quase. =D

**Lady Sanctorum: ***Respira fundo.*Pearê, eu não quero o Emmett (tenho medo da Rose u.u), eu quero o Jasper! Mas se levarmos em conta, o lado emocional do Jazz, ele deve ser meio difícil de aturar 24hs por dia, por isso que eu necessito do Edward. Tipo um revezamento. Já sei! Você gosta de HP? Se gostar, você fica com o Cedrico, e eu com o Edward. Acho um divisão justa hauhauahauhauahauah. Mudando de assunto, é eles não foram ao baile, mas mesmo assim teve um avanço, né? Ah, e muito obrigada pelo apoio, tá? ^^

**Julieide: **Você já me conhece, sabe que é impossível que eu não demore hauahuahaau Mas eu tento não demorar. =p

**Bella1212: **Ebaaa! Que bom que você adorou!

**Julia: **Oww que fofa! Eu sei que já cansei de dizer isso, mas como sempre é para diferentes pessoas, eu não me canso de repetir... Você não imagina como me deixa feliz saber que o que eu escrevo pode afetar uma pessoa, da maneira que você descreveu. E eu não estou falando só de você rir ou chorar com a fic, mas sim de você realmente gostar dela. Isso me deixa imensamente feliz! xD E não se preocupe, eu NUNCA vou desistir dessa fic. Ela é muito especial para mim, assim como Just Good Friends. Btw, eu ainda não tenho data certa para a próxima temporada de JGF, mas vai ser em breve. Já até comecei a escrevê-la *_*

**Bielle: **Eu imaginei a Alice fazendo a dancinha dela LOL!

**Beka Assis: **Oi Beka! Seja bem-vinda! Espero que também goste desse capítulo!

**Sunshine: **Eu não posso negar, eu também o amo! *_* E eu acho que a Bella também, ou não. xD

**Maria Lua: **Obrigadaaaa ^^

**Cleidinha: **Eles não foram ao baile juntos. Eu sei que tem gente que vai querer me matar, mas nunca se sabe quando o próximo baile vai aparecer, né?

**lua Luana: **Também não vejo a hora. Mas eu ainda não me decidi quando essa hora vai chegar. (Eu sei, eu sou má! Aprendiz de Rosalie Hale com muito orgulho!)Muito obrigada pelo apoio , flor!

**Lyka Cullen: **Oi guria! Eu sei que eu demorei, mas a vida anda uma correria nessas semanas. Mas fico feliz que você tenha gostado do capítulo, e espero que goste desse também!

**Delly Black Fenix: **Finalmente! Há-há! Sei que não foi como todos esperaram, mas as coisas estão fluindo. James Potter? Lilly? Quem são? É de HP? xD

**Feh_Cullen: **E aí? Gostou do Cap? Espero que sim!

**Ster: **Huhauahauahuaa! Alguma delas era uma teoria conspiratória? *_* Adoro esse tipo de coisa. Ok, não ligue para o que eu falo, eu tô a base de anti-alérgico e completamente dopada. Quem é seu? O Jake? Pode ficar, nem me incomodo =D Eu também queria ter visto algo do tipo em Crepúsculo. Amo Edward com ciúmes. Ai, ai!

**Dada cullen: **Ele conseguiu arranjar uma desculpa, mas já á mais do que na cara o que eles sentem né? Agora quando será que eles vão admitir? *_*

**Gabytenorio: **Todo mundo ficou chocada hauahuahauahau Nhaaaa, que bom que vc ama *_* Eu fico radiante, quando ouço isso.

**Inaclara: **UHahuahauhauahaua. Coisa feia! Agora você não bate mais nele não, né? Pelo menos não os socos, só uns tapinhas de vez em quando? =D De repente ele gosta de apanhar, nunca se sabe....

**alekamasenhp: **Ainda não foi dessa vez que eles dançaram, mas nunca se sabe, né? Eu esqueci mesmo de colocar xD A música é When the stars go blue, na versão da Bethany Joy e do Tyler Hilton, no meu profile tem um link para baixar as músicas dessa fic =D

**Beijão a todas! Até mais!**


	14. Apresentação

**N/A** : Aqui estou eu com pressa mais uma vez. Eu demorei mais a postar esse capítulo, porque eu meio que perdi a inspiração no meio dele, mas consegui voltar aos eixos. Não tive tempo de revisar novamente, então se tiver alguma coisa errada, corrijo depois. Btw, alguém quer betar essa fanfic? Sério, estou precisando de alguém para me ajudar nisso. Se alguém quiser se candidatar manda uma MP, fala na review, ou me manda um email. Tanto faz. Agora vou deixar vocês lerem...fui!

**Capítulo 13- Apresentação**

**[BPOV]**

Abri os meus olhos e vi que estava no meu quarto. _Como eu havia parado lá? _A última coisa que eu me lembrava era de estar vendo John Travolta na tela da TV._ Eu devia estar ficando com problemas sérios de memória._

Depois do meu momento humano de todas as manhãs, me pus a caminho da cozinha.

Enquanto eu descia as escadas, eu percebia o silêncio que predominava no ambiente. Algo completamente incomum para uma manhã de sábado.

Quando cheguei na cozinha, me surpreendi ao ver um Jasper ainda de pijamas, preparando o café da manhã.

"Bom dia" Cumprimentei-o, ainda sonolenta.

"Bom dia." Ele respondeu, parecendo estar com tanto sono quanto eu.

"Cadê todo mundo?" Perguntei, ainda estranhando todo o silêncio matinal.

"Dormindo." Ele respondeu, bocejando.

"Até seus pais?" Perguntei, surpresa.

"Acho que sim." Ele respondeu, incerto.

Ajudei o Jasper a acabar de preparar o café, que consistia em ovos mexidos, bacon, panquecas, suco e café. Eu nunca imaginei que Jasper soubesse cozinhar.

"Como foi ontem?" Ele perguntou quando finalmente sentamos para comer tudo o que preparamos. Jasper tinha um sorriso suspeito no rosto, e eu tentava descobrir qual seria o motivo daquilo.

"Legal." Respondi brevemente, e Jasper continuou me olhando, controlando-se para não rir. "O que foi?" Perguntei, elevando a minha voz. Qual era a graça?

"Nada não, cunhada." Ele respondeu, ainda rindo. Espera, ele me chamou de cunhada?

"Cunhada?" Perguntei, ainda mantendo meu tom de voz elevado.

"Eu achei tão fofo vocês dormindo no sofá." Ele respondeu, sarcástico. Como assim eu dormi no sofá?

"O quê! Você viu a gente?" Não que eu não tivesse vergonha do Edward, mas eu não queria ser vista com ele exatamente para evitar esse tipo de coisa.

"Claro! Quem você acha que te levou para o quarto?" Pelo menos isso explicava como eu havia chegado ao meu quarto.

"Pensei que tivesse chegado lá com minhas próprias pernas." Admiti num sussurro.

"De qualquer maneira, bem-vinda a família." Como eu queria dar um soco e tirar aquele sorriso pretensioso que ele tinha no rosto.

"Eu e o Edward somos apenas amigos." Afirmei. Era demais para mim ter que ficar ouvindo piadas sobre isso durante o café-da-manhã.

"Engraçado, eu e a Alice começamos assim."

"Eu não vou discutir com você." Disse firmemente.

"Se não tem argumentos, então é por que é verdade." Ele devolveu.

"Argumentos eu tenho, só não quero desperdiçá-los com você." Para toda réplica, há uma tréplica. Eu e Jasper ficamos nos olhando, esperando para ver quem seria o primeiro a ceder.

"Beeellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Alice gritou, quando me viu na cozinha. Isso porque ela ainda não tinha tomado sua dose diária de cafeína. Mas até que eu estava feliz por ela ter aparecido. "Conta tudo. Como foi ontem? O que você achou do James?"

O loiro que estava na minha frente, logo ficou rígido ao ouvir aquele nome sendo pronunciado.

"Depois falamos sobre isso, Ali." Respondi, tudo para manter a paz do ambiente.

"Bem que podíamos fazer alguma coisa hoje." Quando ela começava assim, o final era sempre o mesmo. Eu acabava sendo arrastada para o shopping.

"E o que você tem em mente?" Logo me arrependi de ter feito essa pergunta.

"Compras!" Ela respondeu, batendo palmas. Eu tenho medo dela, fato!

"O Jazz vai com você, afinal namorado é para essas coisas." Tentei me livrar, mesmo sabendo que as chances eram mínimas.

"Eu tô fora, odeio shoppings." Jasper também tentou se esquivar.

"Assim como eu."

"Mas você é uma garota. Vocês já nascem com os genes para aturar esse tipo de coisa." Era incrível como eu e o Jazz estávamos dispostos a discutir nessa manhã.

"Eu poderia passar a manhã toda vendo vocês dois discutirem, mas eu vou logo adiantando que os dois vão comigo." Alice avisou, com seu jeito mandão que não dava brechas a reclamações.

"Alice!" Gritamos juntos.

"Sem essa de Alice para cima de mim. Eu preciso comprar um vestido para a festa do seu pai."

"Festa do Carlisle?" Perguntei surpresa.

"É que todo ano o County General Hospital organiza uma festa beneficente." Jasper explicou, e eu já não estava gostando nem um pouco dessa história.

"É um dos maiores eventos sociais do ano." Alice adicionou.

"Legal."

"E nem pense em escapar, por que eu não vou deixar." Ela falou novamente com seu tom autoritário.

"O quê?"

"Você me ouviu muito bem. Você vai a essa festa."

"Ali..." Eu tentei falar alguma coisa, mas ela não me deixou terminar.

"Já disse que não adianta. Eu deixei você escapar ontem, não pense que vou deixar isso acontecer de novo."

Suspirei frustrada. Eu nunca ganharia uma discussão com ela.

Mal acabei de tomar meu café, e meu pai já estava buzinando do lado de fora.

Pontualmente às cinco da tarde, Alice e Jasper estavam parados na minha porta.

Só de pensar na maratona que eu teria que enfrentar, já me fazia ficar cansada. Como uma pessoa podia entrar em tantas lojas e experimentar tantas roupas? Eu nunca iria saber.

***

Alice já estava na sexta loja, e ainda não tinha encontrado, nas palavras dela, o vestido perfeito. Enquanto ela estava dentro da loja, eu e Jasper permanecemos do lado de fora.

"Quando você vai fazer o pronunciamento?" Jasper sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"Que pronunciamento?" Perguntei, confusa.

"Do seu namoro, cunhada." Ele respondeu com aquele maldito sorriso confiante no rosto.

"Eu esperava esse tipo de atitude infantil do Emmett, mas não de você." Respondi, revirando os olhos.

"Acredite, se fosse ele todos já estariam sabendo. Eu estou sendo discreto." Por mais que eu odiasse concordar com ele naquele momento, eu sabia que ele tinha razão.

"Você está sendo chato, isso sim."

"É que é legal te ver irritada." Ele sorriu.

"Idiota." Sibilei.

"Falando sério, eu nunca tinha visto ele passar tanto tempo com alguém desde que ele perdera a visão. " Jasper falou sincero. Eu sabia que esse momento, provavelmente, chegaria, só não esperava que fosse agora.

"Isso é porque nós temos uma apresentação na próxima semana." Expliquei. Eu ainda não podia saber ao certo, se continuaríamos a ser amigos depois dessa fase.

"Você sabe que não é só isso." Ele insistiu. "Ele se importa com você."

"Você acha?" Perguntei.

"Tenho certeza." Ele respondeu com um sorriso sincero. E eu não pude evitar a alegria que invadiu o meu corpo.

"Bella?" Ouvi uma voz não muito família me chamando. Me virei em direção a voz e fiquei surpresa.

"James?!" Ele veio até mim para me cumprimentar.

Instantaneamente, eu senti Jasper retesando ao meu lado. De tantas pessoas no shopping tínhamos que esbarrar justamente com o James?

"Oi Jasper." James cumprimentou secamente.

"James." Ele respondeu da mesma maneira.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, enquanto eu olhava desesperadamente para a porta da loja, na esperança de que Alice saísse logo de lá.

"Como você está?" James quebrou o silêncio.

"Bem, obrigada." Respondi o mais imparcial possível.

Respirei aliviada ao ver Alice finalmente saindo da loja, com várias sacolas na mão. Pelo menos uma coisa boa no meio disso tudo.

"James!" Ela gritou ao ver o primo. Será que ela não podia se controlar um pouco pelo Jasper?

"Hey, Ali." Eles se abraçaram, e eu podia ouvir a respiração de Jasper acelerando.

"Que tal jantarmos aqui no shopping?" Ela sugeriu, olhando para nós.

"Ótima idéia." James respondeu entusiasmado. Eu e Jasper apenas assentimos.

Alice e James foram andando na frente, enquanto eu permanecia atrás com o Jasper, que ainda mantinha uma expressão nada amigável no rosto.

"Comporte-se" Avisei-o.

"Me dê um motivo." Ele respondeu, displicente.

"Você prometeu." Lembrei-o. Ele continuou me olhando, como se estivesse esperando por mais um motivo. "A Ali te ama, e você sabe disso. Comporte-se por ela." Ele fez um som, que mais parecia um rosnado, mas concordou com o que eu falei.

"Todas as garotas da minha vida caem de amores por ele." Ele comentou, enquanto caminhávamos pelo shopping.

"Pelo menos a Rose e a sua mãe estão fora dessa." Disse, numa tentativa de consolá-lo.

"Na verdade só a Rose." Ele respondeu, sorrindo.

O jantar transcorreu na mais absoluta paz, o que eu achava ser um tremendo avanço devido ao histórico deles.

Pelo menos o James iria embora na manhã seguinte, e ficaria algum tempo sem aparecer.

*******

"Hoje começaremos as nossas apresentações." O Sr. Banner avisava a classe. "É bom saber que a maioria dos alunos estão aqui. Eu estou ansioso para a apresentação de vocês. Lembrando que a apresentação de hoje vale ponto para a apresentação no final do semestre. "

Os primeiros a se apresentarem foram dois garotos que fizeram um cover de One Week do Barenaked Ladies. Aquela música era insana, mas eu amava ouvi-la, ainda mais por ser trilha de um dos meus filmes favoritos.

Em seguida, Angela e companhia subiram ao palco. Assim que eles começaram a cantar reconheci a música de cara, Lost without each other do Hanson.

Essa música era tão fofa! Só o que não era fofo era o Mike cantando a música e olhando para mim ao mesmo tempo. Eu tinha que admitir que ele tinha uma voz legal, mas era assustador ter aqueles olhos cravados em mim o tempo todo.

"Será que ele não se manca?" Reclamei.

"Quem?" Edward perguntou, ao meu lado.

"O Mike." Respondi. "Ele está cantando a música e olhando na minha direção."

"Isso prova que ele é persistente." Ele concluiu, quase que com um sorriso.

"Isso prova que ele é irritante." Corrigi-o.

Edward e eu permanecemos em silêncio durante o restante das apresentações.

E eu, às vezes, o olhava de soslaio, pensando no que Jasper havia me dito. Será que ele realmente se importava comigo?

"Edward, Bella! Vocês são os próximos." O Sr. Banner avisou.

Nessa hora eu senti minhas mãos ficando geladas, minha respiração desregulada e meu coração acelerando. Eu estava entrando em pânico. Eu nunca tinha cantado em público antes, muito menos para ser avaliada.

"O que foi?" Edward perguntou preocupado. Provavelmente, ele havia ouvido o som da minha respiração.

"Acho que vou ter um ataque de pânico." Disse, enquanto tentava normalizar minha respiração.

"Você tá falando sério?" Ele perguntou, duvidoso.

"Eu nunca tive um, mas eu tenho quase certeza que sim." Respondi nervosa.

"Suba no palco, feche os olhos e não olhe para nada até a música acabar." Ele me aconselhou, e eu o olhei confusa, mesmo sabendo que ele não poderia ver minha reação.

"E como eu vou tocar de olho fechado? Você esqueceu que eu ainda tô com o braço quebrado?" Se eu já ficava com um medo mórbido de errar estando com os olhos abertos, que dirá fechando-os.

"Você sabe que pode fazer isso."Ele disse confiante, e eu me perguntava de onde toda essa confiança disse.

"E se eu errar?" Perguntei, temerosa. Eu sabia que nossa relação não era a mesma de semanas atrás, mas era difícil esquecer nossa última briga e o motivo dela.

"Aí você pode abrir os olhos e fazer do seu jeito." Ele respondeu.

"Eu tô com a sensação de que isso não vai dar certo." Falei, temerosa.

"Você confia em mim?" Ele perguntou. Eu confiava nele?

"Sim." Minha boca respondeu, antes que eu sequer pensasse a resposta.

"Então siga meu conselho."

"Ok." Suspirei.

Subimos no palco e assim que me posicionei no piano, fechei os olhos.

-Um, dois, três e já.- Edward contou, e começamos a tocar a música.

Eu tinha vontade de abrir os meus olhos. Era estranho não enxergar o que estava fazendo. Era uma sensação tão estranha, apertar as teclas sem vê-las.

Mas foi nessa hora que eu entendi.

O Edward não podia simplesmente abrir os olhos e ver o que estava fazendo. Ele tinha que confiar na capacidade dele e nos outros sentidos.

Parecia que a cada dia eu entendia mais como era ser ele. Claro que eu nunca poderia entender plenamente o que era perder a visão, mas em momentos como esse, quando era só nós dois e a música era como se eu conhecesse um pouco mais dele.

Um pouco mais sobre o verdadeiro Edward. Aquele que se perdeu há um tempo atrás.

Comecei a prestar atenção no que estava tocando, e era como se eu realmente pudesse sentir a música.

Eu não precisava dos meus olhos para saber onde estaria a próxima nota. Eu podia sentir a música.

A apresentação chegou ao seu fim, e todos na sala nos aplaudiram.

"Muito bem." O Sr Banner nos elogiou. "Nosso tempo acabou, quem não se apresentou hoje ficará para a próxima semana. E não se esqueçam de trabalharem na apresentação final." "Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça, vocês estão liberados pelo o restante do dia." Toda a sala comemorou ao ouvir a última declaração do professor.

O sinal tocou e todos os alunos saíram correndo da sala. Acho que ter um dia de folga não era algo que ocorria com muita freqüência por aqui.

"Como vai a apresentação?" Edward me perguntou, enquanto andávamos pelos corredores.

"Ainda nem comecei. E você?" Era estranho, mas enquanto eu conversava com ele, eu podia sentir que estava sendo observada pelos demais.

"Mais ou menos." Ele deu de ombros. "Você acha que teremos uma apresentação antes da final?"

"Eu não sei. Se tivermos vamos ter que arranjar logo uma música e começar a ensaiar." Respondi.

"Se você quiser poderíamos ver isso hoje." Ele sugeriu.

"Eu até que gostaria, mas eu preciso ir para casa. Daqui a pouco o Charlie vai pensar que não tem mais filha." Ri com o que eu mesma havia falado. Eu sabia que meu pai não me esqueceria, mas também sabia que ele gostava quando eu ficava em casa. Mesmo que ele não dissesse.

"Ok, então. Tchau." Edward se despediu.

"Tchau."

Depois do almoço me deitei na cama, aproveitando o ócio. Eram, tão raros os dias que eu podia ficar assim, que chegava a ser uma diversão, deitar e não fazer nada.

Claro que o período na casa dos Cullens não conta. Uma coisa é você não querer fazer nada, outra é não poder fazer nada. Isso faz toda a diferença.

E eram exatamente nesses dias que eu ficava, apenas olhando para o teto do quarto, e de vez em quando, pensando na vida

E pensar na vida sempre resultava no meu caderno de poesias sendo aberto. E dessa vez não foi diferente.

Com o caderno aberto, peguei uma caneta e comecei a escrever. Eu nem sabia ao certo o que estava escrevendo. As palavras iam fluindo, quase que ganhando vida própria, enquanto minha mão as colocava no papel.

As rimas se formavam por si só, enquanto as linhas da folha eram preenchidas.

Era a primeira vez que eu me sentia inspirada para escrever desde que me mudara para Chicago.

Eu nunca tivera um bloqueio tão grande, mas também nunca escrevi uma poesia assim tão rápido.

Talvez tudo isso era devido a minha confusão que se tornara uma constante na minha vida.

Ou talvez, poderia ser outra razão.

Assim que terminei de escrever, resolvi ler a poesia.

_Eu não sei muito sobre você_

_Ou sobre o seu mundo_

_Mas sempre me pergunto o porquê_

_De estar sozinha neste segundo_

_Você não conhece o meu passado_

_E meu futuro é uma incógnita_

_Talvez tudo esteja sendo apressado_

_Mas isso já não importa_

_Mas, o que dizer?_

_Quando se quer arriscar_

_O que dizer?_

_Se num precipício quiser saltar_

_Sem saber_

_Se há chão para pisar,_

_Ou mão para segurar,_

_Ou inferno a enfrentar._

_O que dizer?_

_Eu só queria poder recomeçar_

_Talvez você pudesse me mostrar_

_Como é viver em seu mundo_

_Escondido por trás desses muros._

_Mas, o que dizer?_

_Quando se quer arriscar_

_O que dizer?_

_Se num precipício quiser saltar_

_Sem saber_

_Se há chão para pisar,_

_Ou mão para segurar,_

_Ou inferno a enfrentar._

_O que dizer?_

*******

**N/A: **Qualquer semelhança dessa poesia com alguma música, não é mera coincidência. Eu não vou revelar o nome da música, já que ela vai aparecer dentro de alguns capítulos. Mas para quem conhece a música, já deu para sacar pela poesia, que não é exatamente a tradução da música, mas é quase isso, só tive que fazer alguns ajustes para que rimasse. xD

**Mari. Piccoli: **Que isso Mari, já disse que acontece XD Confesso que o capítulo passado é um dos meus preferidos *_*E já estou melhor da rinite sim, obrigada! ^^ Antes que eu me esqueça, e caso não te encontre no msn...O bloqueio acabou? Hehehe Espero que sim!

**Dany: **Pode perturbar que eu não me incomodo XD

**Cris Turner: **Bem vinda! Tadinha, já chegou chorando. O Jasper é um amor de pessoa. Esse também era o meu sonho *_* Awww, muito obrigada pelos elogios.

**Ana Alice Matos: **Para eles realmente ficarem, ainda leva um tempo. Mas quem sabe, apenas um beijinho, aconteça antes? Eu fico morrendo de sono, um pouco lesada, e as vezes um pouco palhaça. Anti-alérgico deveria ser uma droga proibida! Hauhauahaua Obrigada!

**ster...: **Ah, não! Você pega os três e não deixa nenhum para mim? Assim não pode. Tem que haver uma divisão...E nada de jogar Jacob e Cia para cima de mim não...Hunf!

**Daniele: **Fico feliz em saber! Não postei tão logo assim, mas fiz o que pude.

**Aline Santos: **Pior que são, né? Ai, ai! Ninguém merece o James mesmo, mas é a vida....

**Bee Stewart: **Bem vinda! Que bom que você está gostando ^^ Eu também tô doida para que esse dia chegue. Quero logo colocar a cena no papel!

**Nah Weisz: **Calma, que eu não vou te bater por isso. Eu não fico chateada quando vocês pulam um capítulo, mas é lógico que eu sinto falta quando alguém que sempre posta, meio que desaparece. MAS NÃO PRECISA SE DESCULPAR, OK? Hauahauahauha Também quero eles juntos, daqui há uns cinco capítulos, quem sabe? Só estou especulando, ainda não decidi...

**Julia: **Já tava na hora deles serem amigos, né? Bem, ele apareceu nesse capítulo, mas com certeza ele vai voltar, quando você menos esperar. Agora até eu fiquei com medo de mim u.u Eu já postei o primeiro cap da continuação de JGF, caso você não tenha lido. (Sorry, não lembro se vc deixou review.)

**Gabi-b: **Pois é. Ele vai mudar por ela *_* Se bem que ele tinha que mudar por mim, já que sou eu que escrevo isso aqui, mas tudo bem...

**Dada cullen: **O James irá aparecer num futuro(distante ou não), e sua pergunta será respondida. Bem teremos uma festa, e festa sempre tem música xD.... Se volta? Não sei. XD

**Lady Sanctorum: **Eu amo a Rose justamente por isso hauahuaahauahahuaÉ acho que sim. Em cada post eu fico arrumando brigas com mais leitoras...Todas querem meus homens mesmo, o negócio é ter que dividir. Fazer o que? Ai que fofo! Eu quero um. Mas espera, se você já tem um, para que você quer o meu?! Só vou te dar um desconto por que você sofre os efeitos da mesma droga que eu hauahauhaauah

**Lyka Cullen: **Eles são meio lesados, né? Eu sempre faço meus personagens meio lerdos nesse sentido, eu tô começando a achar que o problema sou eu.

**Maria Lua: **Foi mesmo, né? *_* Ele tá tão fofo agora!

**scarlet Carson: **Nesse você deve ter ficado mais frustrada ainda já que ele foi menor. O que o James vai aprontar? Daqui a um tempo você vai descobrir.

**Feh_Cullen: **Owww, que fofa! As vezes eu também sou assim com algumas fics, vivo chorando!

**GiulyCerceau: **Giuly! Tão fofos, né? Você está certíssima. Nas duas coisas. XD

**Sunshine: **Eu também amo esse Edward, ainda mais agora.

**Karen Carlie Cullen : **Bem vinda! Mas calma que uma hora ele vai começar a demonstrar. Sim, eu posto quando me dá na telha. Eu tento postar semanalmente ou quinzenalmente, mas nem sempre consigo, então você já deve imaginar... Dúvidas? Ajudo no que for preciso, só me mandar uma MP ou me enviar um email para o email que tá no meu profile que eu te ajudo ^^

**Gabytenório: **Que bom que gostou *_*

**Gibeluh: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Se vai acompanhar, sinta-se em casa, já que você realmente estará na sua casa...então tá tudo certo!

**IsaEAriel: **Oi Isa!** *_* **Obrigada! Sério mesmo, de coração!

**Alline Viana: **Caso essa melhora ocorra, irá ocorrer apenas nos últimos capítulos da fanfic.

**Nessinha: **Mais ou menos isso. Mas ele ainda voltará, e você saberá. Eu adicionei sua fic na minha listinha. Sim eu tenho uma listinha, que fica nos favoritos do IE. Um dia eu consigo lê-la. É que a lista é grande!

**Camilinha EGO:** Você está certa sobre isso. Veremos mais quando o James voltar.

**Julieide: **Eles estão. Mas tão tão confusos e lerdos que não percebem. Eu também queria que ele ficasse chateado, mas não queria que ele e demonstrasse isso, e sinceramente acho que é algo no qual ele nem se permite pensar no momento. Ciúmes? Mais pra frente.

**Cleidinha: **Está certíssima! Obrigada *_*

**Beijos!**


	15. Aproximação

**N/A** : Acho que vou fazer uma NA mais gigante que o costume. Eu gostaria de agradecer a todas as meninas que se candidataram a betar essa fic. Isso me deixa imensamente feliz. Eu não consegui avisar algumas de vocês, por que o FF está de sacanagem com a minha cara, mas eu escolhi a Tha. F. T. para betar essa fic(Que começará apartir do próximo capitulo). Mas foi bom saber da disposição de vocês. Quando precisar de betas para outra fic já sei onde procurar. Outra coisa que me deixa imensamente feliz são as novas leitoras. A cada capítulo aparece novas, e isso me deixa radiante.

Agora vou deixar vocês lerem!

**Capítulo 14- Aproximação.**

**[BPOV]**

A cada dia que passava, parecia que um tijolo era derrubado, daquela muralha impenetrável, que Edward insistia em sustentar.

Eu nunca pensei que algum dia eu seria capaz de conseguir me aproximar dele, mas a cada dia ele me provava o quanto eu estava errada.

"Você não gosta de Beatles?" Ele perguntou horrorizado. Ambos estávamos sentados na sala de música.

"Não é que eu não goste. Só não quero cantar 'Let it be' na nossa próxima apresentação." Expliquei.

Já haviam se passado três semanas desde a nossa primeira apresentação, e o Sr. Banner pediu para que toda a turma apresentasse de novo, antes da apresentação final que seria dali há um mês.

"E o que você sugere?" Ele virou a cabeça na minha direção, e por um momento, eu só pensava em ver os olhos que ele escondia atrás daqueles óculos escuros.

"Ainda não sei." Dei de ombros.

"Então vai ser Let it be." Ele disse convicto.

"Que tal Endless Love?" Sugeri.

"Você sabe que não precisamos escolher um dueto para fazer um dueto, certo?" Tive que revirar meus olhos. Era incrível como em certas horas a personalidade arrogante dele aparecia.

"Eu sei, mas é que eu gosto dessa música." Expliquei. Para mim era um dos duetos mais perfeitos que já haviam sido gravados.

"Desde quando você gosta do Lionel Ritchie? " Ele perguntou, e eu pude ver que ele arqueava a sobrancelha que os óculos também escondiam.

"Eu não disse que gostava dele, apenas da música." Respondi. Eram pouquíssimas as músicas dele que eu gostava.

"Que seja." Ele deu de ombros. " Mas eu veto essa música."

"E eu veto Let it be." Impliquei. Mesmo agora, ele conseguia despertar o meu pior lado. A diferença é que agora ele fazia intencionalmente.

"Então isso é um impasse?" Ele perguntou, com um meio sorriso.

"Exatamente. Vamos ter que encontrar outra música." Eu odiava a minha solução, mas eu não seria a primeira a ceder.

"Finalmente encontrei vocês." Esme disse quando nos achou na sala. "O jantar está na mesa."

Nós prontamente nos levantamos e fomos para a sala de jantar.

"Depois do jantar continuamos a nossa conversa." Avisei-o, enquanto andávamos até a sala.

"Eu já devia imaginar." Ele exalou pesadamente.

Quando chegamos na sala de jantar, toda a família já estava ali reunida. Jasper me olhou diferente, e eu sabia muito bem o que aquele olhar significava. Desde o dia que ele me encontrou no sofá, junto do Edward, ele não parava de me olhar dessa forma.

"Bellinha!" Emmett gritou e me pegou no colo ao mesmo tempo.

"Emm, me coloca no chão." Eu protestei. Eu tentava lutar contra ele, mas era em vão.

"Emmett, coloque a Bella no chão para que possamos jantar." Esme ordenou, e ele prontamente me colocou no chão.

"Vocês acabam com a minha diversão." Ele reclamou, indo sentar ao lado do Jasper.

"Bella, como vai a fisioterapia?" Carlisle perguntou durante o jantar.

"Bem, embora eu ache um saco." Carlisle sorriu com a minha resposta. Fazer o que, se ficar sentada enquanto um médico qualquer puxava meu braço, não era nem um pouco interessante?

"Acho que mais umas semanas e seu braço estará cem por cento." Ele disse. Isso era tudo o que eu queria.

"É o que eu espero."

"Eu preferia a Bella de gesso." Emmett comentou.

"Por que?" Esme perguntou, curiosa.

"Era mais engraçado. E eu podia chamá-la de múmia." Ele respondeu. A única coisa que eu sentia falta do gesso, era poder bater no Emmett e realmente machucá-lo quando ele fazia essas piadas.

"Me lembre de levar tomates quando eu for assistir a sua peça." Ameacei.

"Agressiva." Ele sibilou.

"Bella, eu queria te pedir uma coisa." Carlisle, voltou a falar.

"Pode pedir." Acho que se o Carlisle me pedisse para pular da ponte eu, provavelmente, pularia. Não havia palavras para expressar como ele e Esme me acolheram ali, quando eles nem me conheciam. Eu faria qualquer coisa para agradecê-los.

"Não sei se você sabe, mas anualmente o hospital no qual trabalho faz um evento beneficente. E eu gostaria que você fosse." Ele convidou. Imediatamente desejei que ele tivesse me pedido para pular da ponte.

"E-Eu?"

"É, você já é parte da nossa família, e seria um prazer ter você lá." Sorri. Como dizer não quando ele usava essas palavras?

"E nem pense em fugir, mocinha." Esme adicionou, e ambos ficaram me encarando, aguardando minha resposta.

"Tudo bem, eu vou." Ambos comemoraram com a minha resposta. Se bem que eu já iria de qualquer forma, já que Alice havia me intimado. Por falar em Alice... "Por falar em família, cadê Rosalie e Alice?"

"Na casa dos pais." Esme respondeu.

"Hoje você pode aproveitar e me agarrar o quanto quiser." Emmett se insinuou, com um sorriso sacana no rosto. Tentei controlar o riso, mas falhei.

"Se eu fosse agarrar alguém aqui seria o Jasper." Respondi, fazendo uma careta para Emmett.

"Bem, você já sabe onde fica o meu quarto." O loiro disse, antes de piscar para mim.

"Minha moral anda em baixa nessa casa..." Emmett murmurou, e todos na mesa riram.

Edward subiu assim que o jantar terminou, enquanto eu fiquei um pouco mais assistindo televisão e conversando com o Jasper e o Emmett.

"Que bom que você vai para a festa Bella." Emmett comemorou.

"É verdade. Vai ser a primeira aparição pública do nosso grupo completo." Olhei Jasper confusa, sem entender do que ele estava falando exatamente. "Eu, você, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie e Edward." Ele acrescentou.

"O Edward vai?" Perguntei surpresa. Ele não era bem o tipo que iria em eventos como aquele.

"É um dos poucos eventos que conseguimos arrastá-lo." Jasper explicou.

"E quais seriam os outros?" Eu estava curiosa em saber cada vez mais sobre a vida dele.

"Natal e ano novo." Emmett respondeu. Pelo visto, essa tal festa beneficente era o único evento _fora_ de casa que ele participava.

"E não se esqueça, você me deve uma dança." Jasper me intimou.

"Eu não te devo uma dança." Neguei, prontamente.

"Agora tá devendo."

"E a mim também." Emmett se juntou a ele.

"Eu não sei dançar." Admiti, embaraçada.

"Duvido." Jasper realmente não estava acreditando na minha declaração.

"Vocês já viram como eu ando? Imagine eu dançando." Ambos apenas assentiram em resposta.

"Isso pode ser engraçado." Emmett disse com um olhar perdido, como se estivesse imaginando algo. Pela expressão dele, esse algo deveria ser eu dançando.

"Depois dessa eu vou embora." Os meninos ficaram me olhando, enquanto eu levantava do sofá e alongava os meus braços.

"Por que?" Jasper foi o primeiro a perguntar.

"Preciso decidir algumas coisas sobre a apresentação." Um sorriso misterioso apareceu no rosto dele, e eu suspirei aliviada ao ver que Emmett olhava para mim nessa hora, não para ele.

"Ah, ok." O meu ursinho de pelúcia respondeu. Se Emmett desconfiasse que eu o chamava assim nos meus pensamentos, eu podia esperar coisa muito pior do que ser chamada de múmia.

"Boa noite, meninos." Me despedi deles, dando um beijo no rosto de cada um.

"Boa noite."

Subi as escadas, e ao invés de ir para o meu quarto, eu fui para o quarto ao lado.

"Pode entrar." Ele respondeu, após ouvir minha batida.

"Já pensou em alguma coisa?" Perguntei, ao vê-lo sentado na cama, com o violão ao seu lado.

"Nada ainda. E você?"

"Também não." Respondi, me sentando na beira da cama.

"Então vamos de Beatles." Ele decidiu. _Lá vamos nós outra vez._

"Eu não vou começar essa discussão de novo." Avisei-o.

"Não precisamos discutir, é só você concordar." Ele me lembrava o Jasper quando assumia esse ar prepotente de _'Eu sou o dono da razão, não discuta comigo.'_

"Por que você tem que ser tão arrogante, hein?" Se ele soubesse o quanto aquilo me irritava, ele não faria aquilo.

"Pela mesma razão que você é irritante." Ele devolveu, triunfante.

"Está vendo? É por isso que costumávamos brigar." Apontei, relembrando dos meses em que trocar duas palavras com ele seria quase uma sentença de morte.

"Não, costumávamos brigar por que você sempre esbarrava em mim." Ele me corrigiu, fazendo questão de me lembrar o quanto eu era desastrada.

"Eu e o chão temos uma antiga história de amor, a culpa não é minha se você insistia em ficar entre nós." Ele deixou uma pequena risada escapar. Nessas horas que eu achava bom ser a idiota que eu era, afinal eu conseguia arrancar um sorriso dele.

O silêncio se instalou no quarto, mas eu não o quebrei. Edward parecia tão pensativo, que eu não queria incomodá-lo.

"Já sei!" Ele exclamou, de repente, me assustando. "Você podia cantar aquela música que você cantou quando a Angela estava aqui."

"Como você sabe a música que eu cantei?" Perguntei surpresa. Edward não estava na sala naquele dia.

"Eu estava indo para a cozinha, e acabei ouvindo." Ele admitiu, parecendo um pouco envergonhado.

"Você já viu esse filme?"

"Qual?"

"Um amor para recordar." Respondi. Sei que o final era triste, mas tanto o filme quanto o livro ocupavam lugares privilegiados na minha coleção.

"Não. Isso é filme de menina." Ele respondeu com desdém.

"Não é nada." Por que os homens sempre achavam que romance era só para garotas? "De qualquer forma, essa música é desse filme. Mas na trilha também tem um dueto."

"Você tá obcecada com duetos." Ele observou.

"Não discuta comigo." Ordenei. "Você escolheu a música da primeira, e eu escolho a da segunda."

"Eu ao menos posso saber qual é a música?" Ele pediu.

"Eu acho que a tenho no meu Ipod. Amanhã eu te amostro." Respondi incerta. Eu mudava tanto as músicas do meu Ipod que às vezes até esquecia o que continha nele.

"Por que não agora?" Ele perguntou subitamente.

"Por que temos aula amanhã e eu preciso dormir." Ainda era cedo, mas eu realmente estava cansada.

"Você vai dormir, ou vai agarrar o meu irmão?" Ele perguntou. Não pude deixar de perceber a leve acidez que continha sua voz. O que me deixava completamente confusa.

"O quê?" Perguntei, com os olhos arregalados.

"Foram vocês que falaram no jantar." Ele respondeu. Eu tentava interpretar a expressão dele, mas era ilegível.

"Loiros não fazem o meu tipo." Logo me chutei mentalmente por deixar essa informação desnecessária sair da minha boca. "Eu tenho que ir. Boa noite."

"Boa noite." Ele respondeu, e eu sai do quarto.

***

"Bom dia!" Alice nos cumprimentou quando entrou no carro, ocupando o banco do carona. Eu e Edward estávamos no banco de trás.

Naquela manhã eu havia decidido ir com o Jasper, já que o Jipe do Emmett estava com o radiador quebrado, e ele ainda teria que esperar Rosalie consertá-lo.

Sim, a Rose entendia mais de carros do que o próprio namorado.

"Bom dia!" Respondi, não tão animada quanto ela.

"Amor, advinha quem vai para a festa do meu pai?" Jasper perguntava a Alice.

"Quem?" Ela perguntou, curiosa.

"A Bella." Ele respondeu, enquanto saía com o carro de frente a casa da Alice.

"Mas eu já tinha falado para ela que ela iria." Ela respondeu dando de ombros.

"Mas ontem meu pai a convidou oficialmente." Ele explicou.

"Você já escolheu sua roupa?" Ela perguntou, virando-se para mim.

"Alice, o Carlisle falou comigo ontem." Expliquei. Nem todas as pessoas eram como ela que fazia tudo com mais de um mês de antecedência.

"Então precisamos ir ao shopping hoje." Eu já devia esperar por essa reação.

"Não posso. Tenho trabalho a fazer."

"Bella, a festa é daqui a duas semanas." Ela protestou.

"Eu sei. Vai dar tempo de comprar alguma coisa." Eu sabia que não teria como escapar de uma sessão de compras com a Alice, mas isso não queria dizer que eu não podia procrastinar.

"Não acredito como você pode ser tão acomodada com uma coisa dessas." Alice revirou os olhos, e se virou para frente.

**[EPOV]**

Eu e Bella caminhávamos juntos em direção a nossa primeira aula, algo que já havia virado rotina nas últimas semanas.

Ainda era difícil para mim deixar alguém se aproximar. Eu havia aberto uma pequena brecha para me aproximar dela, e era assustador ver o quanto ela se agarrava àquela brecha.

Mas acho que era assustador de um modo positivo.

"Você sabe que você não vai fugir da Alice, não é?" Comentei, qualquer pessoa que conhecia Mary Alice Brandom sabia o quanto ela era irredutível em suas decisões.

"Eu sei. Parece que todos gostam de me torturar." Bella deu um longo suspiro.

"Como assim?" Perguntei, confuso.

"Alice querendo me levar ao shopping, o seu irmão e o Emmett querendo que eu dance com eles." É claro que o Jasper iria querer dançar com ela. Por que aquilo não me surpreendia?

"Eu não posso afirmar, mas acho que eles sabem dançar." Tentei tranqüilizá-la. Se ela quisesse dançar com qualquer um deles, ela não precisaria temer um pé machucado.

"Eu é que não sei." Ela admitiu quase que num sussurro.

"Você não sabe dançar?" Perguntei, surpreso.

"Não." Ela respondeu tão baixinho, que quase não pude ouvir.

"Se você quiser eu posso te ensinar." Ofereci. Eu não sabia o por que estava fazendo aquilo, mas também não me dei ao trabalho de procurar uma razão lógica para as minhas ações.

"O quê!" Ela exclamou, surpresa.

"Acredite, tudo depende de quem conduz." Insisti.

"Eu não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia." Ela insistia em recusar.

"O que você tem a perder?" Perguntei desafiante.

"Eu? Nada. Você? Seus dedos dos pés." Ela respondeu. Não pude evitar minha risada que seguiu sua declaração.

"Você não pode ser tão ruim assim." Insisti. Pelo que eu pude perceber, Bella tinha o péssimo hábito de exagerar seus defeitos.

"Acredite em mim. Eu já fui expulsa de uma escola de balé."

"Quantos anos você tinha?" Perguntei.

"Sete." A imagem de uma pequena Bella completamente desastrada, invadiu a minha mente, mesmo eu não sabendo como ela era fisicamente.

"Acho que agora você deve ser melhor." Houve um breve silêncio, até que ela resolveu responder.

"Ok, eu deixo você me ensinar a dançar, mas com uma condição." Eu devia ter previsto isso.

"Qual?" Perguntei, com medo. O que será que aquela garota tinha em mente?

"Que você almoce com a gente." Ela respondeu. Almoçar com eles?

"Bella, eu não sei..." Eu tentei arranjar uma desculpa para recusar a condição dela, mas ela foi mais rápida, me impedindo de continuar.

"Apenas encare isso como um jantar na sua casa." Ela insistiu. Por um lado ela tinha razão, mas por outro ainda era muito difícil.

"Mas é diferente." Insisti. Uma coisa era ter refeições junto com eles na minha casa, outra bem diferente era fazer isso na escola.

"Diferente como? Serão as mesmas pessoas." Definitivamente ela tinha o dom de ser persistente.

"Mas tem muitas pessoas em volta." Expliquei. Eu podia não ver, mas eu sabia que mesmo assim, teriam centenas de olhares questionadores olhando na minha direção. "Além do mais, faz tempo que eu ao sento numa mesa com eles." Talvez esse último motivo fosse o principal. Eu nem me lembrava da última vez que eu almoçara com os meus amigos na escola. Eu não saberia como eles iriam reagir se de repente eu voltasse a fazer isso.

"Então sentamos em uma mesa só nossa."

"Por que você está fazendo isso?" Perguntei , curioso. Nunca ninguém insistira tanto comigo.

"Por que nós somos amigos. E eu gosto de ficar perto dos meus amigos." Bella respondeu. _Ela gostava de ficar perto de mim._

"Tudo bem, nós podemos fazer um teste. Se der certo, depois sentamos a mesa deles." Isso era o mínimo que eu podia oferecer, depois de tanta insistência.

"Certo." Ela pareceu satisfeita pelo o que eu falei.

Eu não conseguia prestar atenção nas aulas Meus pensamentos estavam unicamente focados na hora do almoço.

Talvez tivesse sido melhor ficarmos na mesa junto com o meu irmão. Ao menos isso traria menos atenção do que eu e Bella sentados numa mesa sozinhos.

Assim que a aula acabou, Bella não me deixou escapar, e eu fui com ela para o refeitório. Entramos na fila, e depois dela ter pego a comida, ela me guiou até uma das mesas vazias.

"Sorte sua que hoje era macarronada." Ela comentou, enquanto sentávamos a mesa.

"Eu prefiro sua lasanha." Confessei.

"Valeu." Ela agradeceu.

"Quando vamos começar os ensaios?" Perguntei, tentando mudar de assunto o mais rápido possível.

"Da música?" Ela perguntou.

"Da dança." Eu respondi, e ela grunhiu.

"Acho que a música é mais importante."

"Mas você ainda nem me deixou ouvi-la." Lembrei-a. Embora eu não duvidasse que gostaria da música.

"Ok." Ela suspirou, e no instante seguinte senti fones na minha mão. "Coloque no ouvido." Ela pediu, e assim eu fiz.

Em seguida a música começou a tocar.

Permanecemos em silêncio até que a música havia acabado.

"Até que a música é legal." Disse, parecendo desinteressado. Eu não admitiria que realmente havia gostado da música.

"Viu? Eu disse que você iria gostar." Ela disse, triunfante.

"Mas você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta." Ouvi-a grunhir mais uma vez. Definitivamente, Bella Swan era única.

"Hoje a tarde. Pode ser? Eu vou ter que voltar para sua casa de qualquer jeito."

"Combinado então."

**[BPOV]**

Assim que cheguei a casa dos Cullens, tratei de avisar ao meu pai que eu ficaria ali mais um pouco, por via das dúvidas ele disse que só iria me buscar depois do jantar.

Jasper logo sumiu junto com a Alice, em algum cômodo da casa. Eu nem queria saber o que eles estavam fazendo nesse momento.

Eu estava sentada na cama do Edward, esperando que ele começasse a tal aula.

"Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso?" Alguma parte minha ainda esperava que ele desistisse daquela loucura.

"Você me fez almoçar com você hoje." Ele apontou.

"Mas isso foi indolor. Já eu dançando é desastroso." Insisti. "Além do mais, acho que seu pai deveria ser consultado. Eu ainda estou fazendo fisioterapia no meu braço, e isso pode ser prejudicial." Apelar para as minhas condições médicas, parecia ser minha última opção.

"Não querendo usar as palavras do Mike, mas você dança com os pés, não com as mãos." Não me escapou o sarcasmo que saiu da sua voz quando ele pronunciou o nome do Mike.

"Tudo bem, mas não diga que eu não avisei."

Edward ligou o som, e uma música conhecida começou a tocar.

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you_

_Yeah_

"Vem." Ele me chamou, estendendo a mão para mim.

"Você ainda pode desistir."

"Bella." Edward disse num to de reprovação, e eu me dei por vencida, aceitando a mão que ele mantinha estendida.

Não pude ignorar a corrente elétrica que senti passar por nossos corpos quando ele pegou na minha mão.

_I'm open, you're closed_

_Where I follow, you'll go_

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

Edward me puxou lentamente, para perto dele.

Ele colocou minha mão esquerda em seu ombro, enquanto sua mão direita parou no meio das minhas costas. Eu senti um arrepio percorrendo meu corpo, e eu tinha certeza que não era por causa do frio.

"Apenas sinta a música." Ele sussurrou, seu hálito batendo de leve na minha bochecha.

"Anham." Eu não confiava em mim para dizer uma palavra com coerência. Meu coração estava acelerado. Eu nunca tinha ficado tão próxima dele.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

Edward me conduzia lentamente ao som da música.

Um espaço ínfimo era o que separava os nossos corpos naquele momento.

Eu podia sentir minhas bochechas queimando, e fiquei agradecida em saber que ele não poderia ver o meu estado.

_I'm quiet you know_

_You make a frist impression_

_I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

"Viu só? Você não é tão ruim." Ele dizia, enquanto continuava a me conduzir.

"Acho que tudo depende de quem guia." Repeti as suas palavras

"Eu sempre disse que estava certo." O sorriso arrogante apareceu em seu rosto, e eu senti meu coração falhando uma batida.

"Prepotente." Acusei-o.

"Irritante." Ele devolveu.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

"Ai." Ele reclamou, quando pisei em seu pé.

"Eu avisei que isso iria acontecer." Lembrei-o, enquanto me soltava dele. Não sei por que as pessoas achavam que eu exagerava nos meus defeitos.

"É o seu primeiro dia." Ele tentou me consolar.

"E no que depender de mim, será o último."

"Você fez um acordo." Ele me lembrou.

"Eu posso voltar atrás." Disse, dando de ombros.

"Claro que não." Ele disse firmemente. "Agora cale a boca e continue dançando." Ele ordenou, e por incrível que possa parecer, eu obedeci.

_Don't stop here  
I've lost my place  
I'm close behind_

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to ryhme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

Edward me envolveu em seus braços novamente.

E enquanto voltávamos a ser embalados pela música, meu coração voltou a acelerar, e minhas bochechas a ficarem vermelhas, e o ar faltou aos meus pulmões.

Há alguns dias eu suspeitava o que toda a minha confusão significava.

E naquele momento, eu já não podia mais me enganar.

Eu estava, irrevogável e incondicionalmente, apaixonada por Edward Cullen.

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

***

**Tradução da música: http:// letras .terra .com.b r/howie-day/ 125533/ (Só retirar os espaços. Lembrando que todas as músicas estão disponíveis para download!)**

**Nah Weisz: **Não infarta! Tu é nova demais! Eu não to judiando de ninguém, você sabe como eu demoro para colocar eles juntos. Demorei 13 capítulos em JGF, aqui vai ser alguns a mais. É lógico que haverá alguém para atrapalhá-los. Talvez até mais de um. Pronto, começaram as ameaças! *medo* Bem você não tem um estoque de facas, mas tenho certeza que é algo que vc possa providenciar. Não se preocupe! Você não está esquecendo de ADSO, você comentou acho que em todos os capítulos. Matemática sempre coloriu meu boletim. Se bem que geralmente era mais vermelho que azul, mas tudo bem. xD

**Ana Krol: **Olá, bem vinda. Que bom que você leu, então. Então, eu não tenho uma freqüência exata, eu procuro postar semanalmente, mas nem sempre isso é possível. Fico radiante em saber que você está gostando!

**Cleidinha: **Concordo plenamente com você. Nem sempre eu coloco EPOV, mas saber que vocês gostam me motiva a colocar mais vezes. Não se preocupe, ficaremos um tempo sem o James. O Jasper tá tão fofo zoando a Bella!

**GiulyCerceau : **Eu gosto do Jasper da Steph, mas essa estória já tem seu próprio emo xD (Quer dizer, técnicamente.) Não é que a Esme se jogue, mas digamos que o James conquistou a confiaça de todos. Menos dos garotos e da Rose. Eu ia colocar Clair de Lune para eles dançarem, mas depois da sua review, fiquei com vontade de ouvir Collide, e acabei mudando a música xD

**MrSouza Cullen: **Tá vendo é só falar para a pessoa que você escreve, que ela já te ameaça. Com você eu tomo cuidado por que você realmente pode me encher o saco pessoalmente hauahuahaa Deixa eu ver se eu consigo responder todas as perguntas. James vai voltar, e ele provavelmente ai ser um problema para todos. Agora o que o Jasper viu no sofá, talvez um dia ele conte hauhauahau Ed e Bella estão começando uma ótima "amizade".

**Ana Alice Matos: **Eu também queria saber como o Jasper encontrou eles. Quem sabe um dia ele não conta? E você não é tapada nada, eu entendi perfeitamente o que você quis dizer. Eu também tô gostando das coisas estarem acontecendo no seu próprio ritmo, o meu maior medo era de apressar as coisas de mais, e o resultado não ser nada bom.

**Gibeluh: **Aeee, alguém sabe qual é a música! \o/

**lua luana : **Ow que fofa! Vocês me quebram quando começam a me elogiar... Eu realmente não pretendo parar.

**Dany: **Pronto! Novo capítulo na área.

**Aline Santos: **A Bella já percebeu! *_* Btw, é a sigla para by the way, uma expressão que quer dizer, mais ou menos, por outro lado. De qualquer forma, me desculpe por não ter te mandado uma MP também. Eu acabei negligenciando algumas pessoas, sem querer. Foi mal!

**Lali Durao: **Não se preocupe, acontece com todos. É culpa da velhice! É sua primeira eview, e eu já estou te chamando de velha. Pode processar. Antes que eu esqueça, bem-vinda!Lali, espero que você tenha lido minha MP. Sério mesmo, poste a sua fic! Pelo amor de Deus!

**Tha F. T.: **Huahauahua. Outra menina apressada! Nem lê o capítulo para deixar uma review. Tha! Minha mais nova beta, obrigada por ter se oferecido. \o/ 

**Lize G.: **Eba, mais uma leitora nova. Bem-vinda! Eu fico tão feliz em saber que você gosta dela! *_* Aqui tem mais fics com eles nessa situação. Eu sempre recomendo as pessoas a lerem Shades and Colors, que é uma one-shot e Blind, que é tradução de uma fic em inglês, essa última eu ainda não li, mas conhecendo a autora, a fic deve ser ótima. Ambas são com o Edward deficiente visual, mas existem outras com ele ou ela doentes, de alguma forma.

**CahBigaiski: **Bem-vinda! Já chegou se oferecendo para betar a fic, gostei disso hauahaua. Que bom que eu fui capaz de _quase_ te fazer chorar. XD

**Feh_Cullen: **Eu fico feliz e triste quando as pessoas falam isso. Triste por fazer as pessoas chorarem, e feliz pelo mesmo motivo. Nem tente me entender... Obrigada! Que bom que você está gostando.

**Lyka Cullen: **Agora tá mais ainda né? Não vejo a hora dele parar de conversar e usar a boca para beijar ela hauahauah

**Dani: **Menina apressada! Calma! Já postei.

**Camilinha EGO: **Agora tão mais próximos ainda! =)

**Maria Lua: **Concordo plenamente com você!

**Mari: **Mais uma Mari! Mais uma Mari! Qualquer dia desses eu vou acabar confundindo as Maris por aqui hauahauahua Seja bem-vinda! Ah, que bom que você está gostando da fic. E que bom que eu ti fiz chorar, no bom sentido é claro. Espero que continue acompanhando. Que isso, obrigada você por comentar. *_*

**Karen Carlie Cullen: **Eu sei que foi curtinho e tudo, mas esse compensou não é? xD Karen, teria como você habilitar o recebimento de MP, ou mandar um email para mim com o seu e-mail? Por que seria melhor de te explicar, caso surja alguma dúvida. O meu email tá lá no meu profile. Pode perturbar a vontade!

**Julieide: **Bella já meio que assumiu, né? Pelo menos para ela mesma.

**Nessinha: **Que legal que você tá aprendendo a tocar. De repente eu te perturbe com alguma coisas, posso? Já cansei de perturbar meu colega, tirando dúvidaspara essa fic. Hehehehe A música é em inglês sim, mas no próximo capítulo ou no outro, você vai descobrir que música é essa.

**Lady Sanctorum: **Eu quero ser a Rose quando eu crescer! Quero botar medo em todo mundo! Ahuahauah Pena que eu não cresço mais. Sim, ele está mais aberto. (Ok, essa foi horrível!) Não se preocupe, a hora deles está chegando.

**Gabi-b: **Já deu para perceber que eles continuarão amigos, né?

**Lahvial:** OME! Mais uma que eu esqueci de mandar a MP! Eu tenho uma péssima memória! Eu mandei para você? Eu não tô lembrando. Eu só to vendo que mais gente se candidatou agora que tô lendo as fics com calma. Caso eu tenha esquecido de você, acredite não foi por mal. Desculpa!

**Dada Cullen: **Dada, eu esqueci de mandar a MP pra você. Me desculpa! Eu mandei MP para todas que se candidataram a betar essa fic, mas eu esqueci de você. Por favor, não me mate! Eu também quero o Jazz para mim! Eu queria roubar ele da Alice, pena que ela prevê o futuro.

**julliaah: **Ah que bom que você gostou. O poema dela vai virar uma música dentro em breve. ;)

**É a última vez que atualizo essa fic antes do carnaval, já que estarei viajando neste período. Mas logo, logo estamos de volta xD**

**Como sempre eu agradeço a todas as reviews, e a tudo o que vocês disseram.**

**Beijos e até o próximo!**


	16. Receios

**N/A** : Olha eu aqui outra vez! O cap nem demorou, e a Tha ainda betou rapidinho. Esse é o primeiro capítulo betado por ela. Que emoção! Pessoas, eu tenho que fazer uma perguntinha a vocês. Eu coloquei lá na nota que essa fic teria Lemons, e eu não pretendo mudar isso. Para quem leu Just Good Friends, eu fazia duas versões de um mesmo capítulo (com e sem lemon.) Eu quero saber se será necessário fazer isso aqui. Claro que eu prefiro não fazer(dá mais trabalho!), mas se tiver um número considerável que não queira ler lemons, eu faço.

**Capítulo 15- Receios**

**[BPOV]**

Eu estava sentada no refeitório almoçando com o Edward. Ele estava falando comigo, mas eu não estava prestando atenção. Da mesma forma como eu não estava prestando atenção em nada, desde ontem a noite.

Eu tentava não pensar no que tinha acontecido, tentava esquecer minha epifania, mas as imagens continuavam inundando meus pensamentos.

Eu não sabia como me comportar perto dele. A simples presença dele me deixava nervosa, sem saber como agir.

E se eu deixasse alguma coisa escapar? E se ele descobrisse que eu estava apaixonada? Todo o progresso que eu havia conseguido com ele seria em vão.

E eu não podia deixar isso acontecer.

"Bella, você está bem?" Edward perguntou, me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

"S-sim." Respondi, sem conseguir encará-lo.

"Você parece distraída. Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Ele parecia preocupado comigo.

"Não. Só estou cansada." Menti descaradamente, sabendo que ele não poderia ver minhas feições. Eu sabia que estava sendo egoísta, mas não pude evitar.

"Se você quiser podemos cancelar o ensaio de hoje." Ele ofereceu, e eu sorri tristemente.

"A apresentação é na semana que vem e ainda nem ensaiamos." Lembrei-o. Se deixássemos escapar mais um ensaio, isso poderia significar uma nota baixa na apresentação final.

"Certo, eu tinha me esquecido _desse_ ensaio." Eu corei ao lembrar o outro ensaio que tivemos na noite anterior.

Era loucura, mas toda vez que eu me lembrava, todas as sensações que senti naquela noite inundavam meu corpo novamente.

"Esse silêncio está me incomodando. Você tem certeza que não aconteceu nada?" Ele insistiu. Eu nunca pensei que chegaria o dia no qual ele estaria incomodado com o meu silêncio, o que era mais uma razão para que certas coisas permanecessem em segredo.

"Tenho." Reafirmei. Edward pareceu não acreditar muito, mas não fez mais nenhuma pergunta.

Depois do almoço, fomos para a aula sem falar nem mais uma palavra, e assim permanecemos até o final dela.

"Você se importaria se só ensaiássemos amanhã?" Perguntei, enquanto saíamos da sala. Eu sabia que estava sendo contraditória, e que realmente deveríamos ensaiar hoje, mas eu precisava de um pouco mais de tempo para pensar.

"Claro que não." Ele respondeu prontamente.

"Acho que preciso ir para casa."

"Quer que o Jasper te leve?" Edward ofereceu.

"Não. Eu posso ir sozinha."

"Tem certeza?" Ele tentou se certificar.

"Não precisa se preocupar comigo."

"É estranho, mas eu não consigo não me preocupar." Confessou timidamente, me fazendo sorrir com isso. "Bella..." Ele tentou falar alguma coisa, mas eu não o deixei terminar.

"Eu tenho que ir. Até amanhã." Me despedi dele e saí.

Assim que entrei em casa, fui direto para o meu quarto e me deitei na cama.

_Por que tudo tinha que ser tão complicado?_

Eu tentava entender tudo o que estava acontecendo, mas eu não conseguia. Há alguns meses atrás nós nos odiávamos, e agora eu estava apaixonada por ele?

Será que eu não podia ser uma simples amiga?

_Por que era tão difícil ficar perto dele?_

Eu sempre achei que eu estava apaixonada pelo Garret quando eu tinha dezesseis anos... Mas aquilo nem chegava aos pés do que eu estava sentindo no momento.

O que eu sentia agora era um sentimento masoquista. Eu _precisava_ ficar perto dele, mesmo sabendo que eu nunca seria mais do que uma amiga para ele.

Eu não podia me dar esperanças. Eu tinha certeza que ele nunca corresponderia a qualquer sentimento maior que amizade.

Eu não era atraente. Tanto minha aparência quanto minha personalidade eram simplórias. Não existia nada de extraordinário em mim.

Enquanto ele...

Ele era a pessoa mais incrível do mundo, quando você chegava a conhecer o verdadeiro Edward.

Ele era talentoso. Era lindo. E tinha uma personalidade, que sem dúvidas, era impossível de esquecer.

E eu? Eu era o _oposto_, que nunca o atrairia.

Sei que mesmo assim eu poderia me arriscar, mas eu tinha medo. O mais seguro a fazer seria manter meu coração protegido pelo escudo que eu mesma criara anos atrás.

"Bella" Ouvi alguém me chamando de longe. "Bella, acorda." Reconheci a voz de Charlie e abri os olhos, olhando-o confusa. Eu nem tinha percebido que havia caído no sono.

"O que foi?" Perguntei, esfregando os olhos em uma tentativa de acordar.

"Tele fone para você." Ele respondeu, me entregando o aparelho.

"Obrigada." Agradeci, bocejando levemente.

"Alô?" Atendi, com a voz ainda sonolenta.

"_Bells! Saudades de você!_" Era Jacob quem falava do outro lado da linha, me fazendo sorrir amplamente.

"Também estou com saudades, Jake." Confessei. A voz de Jacob me fez esquecer os problemas que martelavam nos meus pensamentos.

"_Por que você não me avisou que se pai era durão?_" Dei uma pequena risada ao ouvir aquilo.

"Eu te disse que ele era policial." Tentei lembrá-lo.

"_Mas você se esqueceu de me avisar que ele interroga todo garoto que te liga._" Ele disse, me fazendo rir mais ainda.

"Ele te interrogou?" Perguntei sem acreditar.

"_Digamos que, agora, ele sabe até o nome da minha professora do jardim de infância._" Eu não conseguia parar de rir.

"Eu não sabia que ele era assim." Eu nunca imaginei que Charlie seria esse tipo de pai, que marcaria em cima de qualquer garoto que ligasse para mim.

"_É. Eu tenho pena do garoto que for te namorar._" Ele lamentou.

"É, eu também tenho pena dele." Concordei. Que bom que os Cullens e o meu pai eram amigos. _Bella, não comece com isso! _Minha voz interna me alertava.

"_Mas então, animada para nossas férias?_"

"Claro, claro." Respondi de um jeito entediante, tão típico dele. "Quando você vem?"

"_Acho que daqui a três semanas._" Ele respondeu animado.

"Sério?" Perguntei surpresa.

"_É. As aulas vão acabar mais cedo._" Jake se gabou.

"Isso é demais!" Comemorei. "Leah vem com você?" Perguntei, mesmo já sabendo qual seria a resposta.

"_Tá louca? Só se for para deixar ela aí de vez._" Eles nunca se cansavam desse joguinho não? Por que eu já estava exausta.

"Quando vocês vão parar de se enganar, hein?"

"_Se você continuar com essa história, eu vou desligar o telefone._" Ele disse irritado.

"Mas o meu bebê você vai trazer, não é?" Resolvi mudar de assunto. Jacob Black irritado não era uma coisa muito legal de se ver, nem ouvir.

"_Claro, claro._"

"Pelo menos você vai chegar aqui antes da apresentação." Disse pensativa. Só de pensar nesse dia fazia com que minhas pernas tremessem.

"_Apresentação? Você vai cantar em público?_" Ele perguntou surpreso.

"Vou." Respondi num quase sussurro.

"_Uau! Isso é demais._" Ele já tinha me ouvido cantar, mas essa seria a primeira vez que ele me veria cantando para um público maior que ele, Leah e Seth.

"Eu não acho." Disse, revirando os meus olhos. Se a minha vida acadêmica não dependesse disso, provavelmente eu não cantaria.

"_Agora eu tenho que desligar. A Rachel quer usar o telefone._" Ele avisou.

"Ok. Manda um beijo para ela."

"_Se cuida._" Ele se despediu.

"Você também." Disse, antes de desligar o aparelho.

**[EPOV]**

Bella estava estranha, e eu não sabia o porquê.

Ela, que era sempre tão falante e impulsiva, estava extremamente quieta e pensativa.

Passei o dia perguntando se havia alguma coisa errada, mas ela negou todas as vezes. Eu queria poder ajudá-la, não importava o problema que ela estivesse passando. Eu só queria _cuidar_ dela.

Eu ainda não conseguia entender esse sentimento. _Por que eu me importava tanto com ela?_

Já estava acostumado a ouvir o som da sua voz. E a greve silenciosa dela se tornou meu maior tormento.

"Argh!" A ouvi reclamando. Nós estávamos na sala de música da minha casa, treinando para a apresentação.

"Quer saber? Chega de treinar." Avisei. Estava claro que ela não estava conseguindo prestar atenção em nada.

"Não. Prometo que acerto na próxima." Ela implorou.

"Você não está conseguindo se concentrar." Apontei. Eu a ouvi suspirar.

"Mas eu _vou_ conseguir." Ela teimou.

"Bella, o que tá acontecendo?" Eu sabia que ela não era tão dispersa assim. Alguma coisa tinha que estar acontecendo para ela errar a mesma nota cinco vezes seguida.

"Eu já disse que não é nada." Insistiu.

"Pensei que fossemos amigos."

"E somos." Ela garantiu.

"Se você quiser conversar, eu vou escutar." Ofereci. Eu tinha prometido a mim mesmo que voltaria a ser quem eu era por causa dela.

Eu sei que eu estava muito longe disso, mas eu me sentia na obrigação de retribuir tudo o que ela fez, e ainda fazia, por mim.

Podia parecer pouco, ou nada para algumas pessoas, mas aquela garota havia mudado a minha vida, e isso eu não podia negar.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" A voz de Bella me acordou dos meus pensamentos.

"Eu disse que vinha espiar vocês cantando, e todo mundo resolveu vir junto." Alice respondeu. Como assim _todo mundo_?

"E por todo mundo você quer dizer..." Disse, esperando Alice completar minha frase.

"Eu, Jasper, Emmett, Rose e seus pais." Assim que ela respondeu, pude ouvir um latido. "Ah, e o Jake." Ela completou, e todos riram. Como aquele pulguento era abusado!

"Nós não estamos cantando, então vocês perderam seu tempo." Apontei para o óbvio. Eu não era um grande fã de cantar em público, e sabia que Bella também não.

"Não sejam malvados. Faz tempo que não o ouvimos cantar." Minha mãe disse, com seu típico tom mãe-coruja. Eu sabia que ela tinha razão. Nem eu me lembrava a última vez que cantei para eles.

"E eu nunca ouvi a Bella cantando." Meu pai opinou.

"Vocês não estão perdendo nada de extraordinário." Ela se menosprezou, como sempre. Ela era tão diferente... Enquanto a maioria das pessoas gostava de se vangloriar das suas habilidades, Bella fazia justamente o contrário.

"Nem venha com essa, Bells." Jasper brigou com ela. "Nós já ouvimos você cantando, e sabemos o quanto é bom."

"Ah, deixa de serem chatos." Rosalie juntou-se a eles.

"OK!" Respondemos juntos, e derrotados.

Comecei tocando no violão, e como eu já imaginava, Bella não me acompanhou no piano.

_Ninety miles outside Chicago_

_Can't stop driving I don't know why_

_So many questions, I need an answer_

_Two years later you're still on my mind_

_Whatever happened to Amelia Earheart?_

_Who holds the stars up in the sky?_

_Is true love just once in a lifetime?_

_Did the captain of the Titanic cry?_

_Oh, Someday we'll know_

_If love can move a mountain_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why the sky is blue_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why I wasn't meant for you..._

_Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?_

_Or what the wind says when she cries?_

_I'm speeding by the place that I met you_

_For the ninety-seventh time...Tonight_

_Someday we'll know_

_If love can move a mountain_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why the sky is blue_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why I wasn't meant for you..._

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why Samson loved Dalilah?_

_One day I'll go_

_Dancing on the moon_

_Someday you'll know_

_That I was the one for you...._

_Open up the world_

_I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow_

_Watched the stars crash in the sea_

_If I can ask God just one question_

_Why aren't you here with me tonight?_

_Oh, Someday we'll know_

_If love can move a mountain_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why the sky is blue_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why I wasn't meant for you..._

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_Someday we'll know_

_Why Samson loved Dalilah_

_One day I'll go_

_Dancing on the moon_

_Someday you'll know_

_That I was the one for you...._

**[BPOV]**

Todos na sala nos aplaudiram, e eu sentia meu rosto queimando. Passei minha mão rapidamente no meu rosto, numa tentativa de esconder a lágrima que estava caindo.

"Amei!" Alice respondeu, batendo palminhas.

"Crianças, vocês foram maravilhosos." Esme nos elogiou.

"Obrigado, mãe." Edward agradeceu, e eu pude ver suas bochechas corando levemente. Claro que nada comparado as minhas.

"Agora eu vou indo." Anunciei.

"Você ligou para o Charlie?" Carlisle perguntou.

"Não. Eu vou de ônibus mesmo." Respondi. Se eu fosse esperar pelo meu pai, eu demoraria muito mais para sair dali.

"Nada disso." Esme brigou comigo. "O Jasper leva você."

"Não precisa." Recusei. "Eu não quero dar trabalho."

"Não reclama Bells! Eu sei que você ama andar no meu Audi." Ele disse, passando a mão pelos meus ombros.

"Sabe, eu só não te mato por causa da Alice."

"E os meu pais?" Ele perguntou, com sua típica sobrancelha arqueada.

"Eles tem o Edward, e até o Emmett para compensar. A Ali só tem você como namorado."

"Mas se esse é o problema, eu posso arranjar outro rapidinho." Alice solucionou o meu 'problema' e todos, inevitavelmente, riram.

"Eu prefiro quando o Emmett é o centro das piadas." Jasper resmungou, saindo da sala.

Como sempre, o caminho de volta para casa estava sem nenhum congestionamento. E, como sempre também, Jasper estava dirigindo na velocidade máxima permitida.

"Que foi?" Perguntei, quando percebi o olhar dele em mim.

"Você está calada." Ele observou. "E nem reclamou da velocidade." Comentou bem-humorado.

"Só estou pensando." Respondi desinteressada.

"Problemas?"

"Não." Respondi, sacudindo a cabeça. "É que meu melhor amigo vai vir pra cá nas férias."

"O Jacob?" Ele perguntou. Eu já havia falado sobre o Jake para ele e para a Alice.

"Sim." Respondi, voltando minha atenção para a paisagem que passava rapidamente ao meu lado.

"Tem certeza que é só isso?" Ele insistiu, preocupado.

"Você e o Edward tiraram o dia para me interrogar?" Eu não estava acostumada com todas as pessoas me decifrando daquele jeito. Eu costumava ser um livro aberto apenas para minha mãe._ Quando eu passei a ser tão transparente?_

"Nós sabemos quando tem uma coisa errada"

"Não tem nada de errado. Só estou um pouco mais sensível." Menti, esperando que ele não percebesse. "Problemas femininos." Completei, ao que Jasper fez uma careta.

***

Passei o restante dos dias limitando minha convivência com o Edward. Falávamos apenas o necessário na escola e nos ensaios.

Além do que eu arranjei dezenas de desculpas para não ir a mais nenhum ensaio de dança.

Só de pensar em ficar tão perto dele novamente, me deixava tão nervosa que eu achava que iria desmaiar.

Por fim, depois da nossa apresentação na segunda-feira, eu não fui mais a casa dos Cullen.

Mas eu sabia que não podia escapar hoje. Primeiro por que meu pai trabalharia a noite, e segundo por que era o baile beneficente do Carlisle.

Eu não tinha saída.

Eu estava pegando meu material do armário, quando uma Alice furiosa veio na minha direção.

"Eu estou muito chateada com você." Ela disse com um biquinho nos lábios.

"Me desculpa, Ali, mas realmente não deu para ir ao shopping com você. Eu tinha muitas coisas para fazer, e ainda tinha que passar um tempo com o meu pai." Certo, o que eu falei não era exatamente uma mentira, mas definitivamente era uma desculpa.

"Tudo bem. Para sua sorte, eu já providenciei tudo." Ela respondeu com um sorriso imenso.

"O quê?" Perguntei surpresa.

"Você vai ver." O brilho os olhos dela era de assustar.

"Alice!" Tentei chamá-la, mas ela me ignorou, o que só me fez ter certeza de que ela havia aprontado alguma coisa.

Quando cheguei à casa dos Cullens, encontrei uma caixa em cima da cama.

Meu queixo foi ao chão quando vi o que estava ali dentro.

Era o vestido que eu tinha experimentado meses atrás, quando fui com Alice no shopping.

Eu ia matar ela por isso! Eu não acreditava que ela tinha comprado o vestido.

Tomei meu banho, e exatamente às seis da tarde, Alice estava batendo a minha porta.

"Você gostou?" Ela perguntou, assim que entrou no meu quarto.

"Ali, eu não posso aceitar." Tentei recusar. Aquele vestido tinha sido caro demais.

"Não reclama." Ela ordenou. "Você não imagina o bem que me fez usar meu cartão de crédito com uma pessoa que não era eu. Me senti tão altruísta." Revirei os olhos. Só Alice mesmo para dizer uma coisa dessas.

"Mas você podia ter gastado um pouco menos."

"Eu sei o quanto você amou esse vestido, e ele ficou lindo em você." Isso eu não podia negar. Ele havia ficado maravilhoso quando eu experimentei meses atrás.

"Como você conseguiu encontrá-lo tanto tempo depois?" Eu estava curiosa em saber como ela havia conseguido encontrá-lo. Não devia nem estar mais nas lojas.

"Eu comprei ele no dia seguinte que fomos ao shopping." Respondeu, dando de ombros. Ela comprou esse vestido há meses atrás?

"Alice!" Ralhei com ela.

"Eu sabia que você iria usá-lo. E agora temos a ocasião perfeita!" Ela disse, dando seus famosos saltinhos.

Depois de me ajudar a colocar o vestido, Alice me colocou sentada na cadeira, e só então notei a pequena mala que ela tinha nas mãos.

Alice me mandou fechar os olhos, e foi o que eu fiz. Eu a senti passando coisas no meu rosto, e esticando o meu cabelo. Mas eu resisti à tentação de espiar.

Afinal, eu confiava na pixel.

Assim que ela acabou a arrumação eu quase não me reconheci no espelho.

Meus olhos estavam bem marcados com lápis preto, o que deixava minhas iris mais claras. Ela havia passado um blush cor de rosa nas maçãs do meu rosto, deixando-me levemente corada.

Meu cabelo estava escovado, e enrolado nas pontas.

Eu não acreditava no que iria dizer, mas eu estava linda.

"Bella, você está..." Emmett tentava achar alguma palavra para me elogiar, enquanto eu descia as escadas. Toda a família já estava lá embaixo, reunida. "Uau!" Completou, e eu sorri envergonhada.

"Obrigada." Agradeci, sentindo uma leve queimação no rosto.

"Todos prontos?" Carlisle perguntou e todos nós assentimos. "Então vamos."

Ele e Esme foram na sua Mercedes. Eu, Rosalie e Emmett fomos no jipe do último. E Edward, Alice e Jasper no Audi.

"Nossa!" Exclamei ao entrar no salão do hotel, onde acontecia a festa. Era tudo tão bonito.

Sem dúvida alguma, essas pessoas podiam fazer caridade.

Eu estava completamente deslumbrada com a decoração.

"Vem Bella, eu quero te apresentar algumas pessoas." Carlisle me chamou, e eu fui para onde ele e Esme estavam, para ser apresentada à nata da sociedade.

**[EPOV]**

Nunca na minha vida eu desejei tanto poder enxergar. Eu queria saber como ela estava. Tudo o que eu ouvia eram comentários de como Bella estava linda, eu só queria poder saber como ela era. Pelo menos uma vez.

Eu estava sentado na mesa, enquanto Bella estava em algum lugar próximo a mim. Eu não sabia exatamente onde, mas eu podia ouvi-la.

"Isabella!" Um homem a chamou.

"Dr. Carter, como vai você?" Ela o cumprimentou gentilmente.

"Bem, mas já disse que pode me chamar de Alec." Ele a corrigiu. Era impressão minha ou ele estava flertando com ela?

"Certo." Ela concordou, dando uma leve risada.

"O que faz aqui?" O homem perguntou, interessado.

"O Carlisle me convidou." Bella explicou.

"Carter." Alguém chamou ao fundo.

"Tenho que ir. Depois nos falamos. Foi um prazer revê-la." Ele se despediu.

"Igualmente." Ela disse com uma voz doce.

"Quem era o cara?" A voz da Alice surgiu do nada.

"Meu fisioterapeuta." Bella respondeu.

"É esse cara que fica te esticando para tudo que é lado?" Rosalie perguntou. Era estranho, mas ao ouvir a pergunta dela, eu percebi que me incomodava o fato de saber que um homem esticava a Bella para todo lado. Deus! Me incomodava o fato de ter um homem tocando qualquer parte dela.

"Na verdade ele só estica o meu braço." Bella respondeu.

"Ele podia esticar qualquer parte do meu corpo se ele quisesse." Rosalie deixou escapar.

"Nós estamos aqui." Emmett a lembrou.

"E daí?" Rose fez pouco caso.

"Qual o nome dele?" Alice perguntou interessada.

"Alec Carter."

"Dr. Carter" Alice disse num tom sonhador.

"Eu sei. Também tinha uma queda por ele em ER." Bella falou da mesma forma.

"Eu preferia o Dr. Ross." Rose também deu sua opinião.

"Dá para vocês pararem com esse papo?" Agora foi a vez de Jasper reclamar.

"Vocês agem como se não falassem sobre mulheres nas nossas costas." Rosalie disse e eles ficaram calados.

Um a um, eu ouvi quando meus pais, e meus amigos foram dançar. Não demorou muito quando ouvi a cadeira ao lado da minha sendo puxada.

Eu sabia que era ela.

Bella estava calada, assim como esteve durante toda a última semana.

"Você quer dançar?" Perguntei, já temendo ser rejeitado.

"Você quer machucar seus pés?" Ela devolveu.

"Eu agüento isso." Respondi.

"Você que pediu." Ela avisou, enquanto caminhávamos para a pista de dança.

Puxei Bella contra o meu corpo, e senti a mesma corrente elétrica passando por nós. Era como se o corpo dela fosse um fio de alta tensão, que descarregava toda sua eletricidade em mim.

"Desculpa." Ela sussurrou, quebrando o silêncio entre nós.

"Pelo o quê?" Perguntei, sem entender.

"Por não estar agindo normalmente nesses dias."

"Eu não venho agindo normalmente há anos." Fiz uma pequena pausa para continuar. "Sério, você não precisa se desculpar. Eu devia ter respeitado o seu espaço. É só que..."

"Só que?" Ela me encorajou a continuar.

"Eu me preocupo com você." Admiti mais uma vez a ela.

"Você já disse isso." Ela disse, beliscando levemente o meu braço. "Eu também me preocupo com você."

"Então, tudo certo entre nós?" Perguntei ansioso. Essa semana longe dela havia sido terrível.

"Claro, claro." Ela riu brevemente.

Continuamos a dançar mais algumas músicas, até que voltamos para a mesa, onde minha família se encontrava.

Todos estavam animados conversando sobre trivialidades enquanto jantavam. Do nada, Bella começou tossir compulsivamente.

"Bella, o que houve?" Minha mãe perguntou preocupada

"Ela tá ficando vermelha!" Alice disse.

"Eu acho que ela tá inchando." Jasper falou, aumentando a tensão que eu já estava sentindo.

"Você é alérgica alguma coisa?" Meu pai perguntou.

"Nozes." Bella respondeu, num fio de voz.

"Eu não posso sair daqui. Emmett, leve ela ao hospital." Meu pai ordenou.

"Eu vou junto." Me prontifiquei.

"Também vou." Rosalie disse,

"Rose, é melhor você ficar. Eu volto para te buscar." Emmett respondeu.

Saímos da festa, direto para o hospital onde meu pai trabalhava. Felizmente, nem todos os médicos estavam na festa.

Emmett seguiu a enfermeira que nos atendeu, para preencher os formulários, e depois se juntou a mim na sala de espera.

Espera essa que não parecia ter fim.

"O que vocês são da senhorita Swan?" Um médico perguntou, quando ele finalmente apareceu.

"Amigos." Emmett respondeu.

"Ela já foi medicada e está bem." O médico avisou, fazendo que nós dois respirássemos aliviados "Se vocês quiserem, ela já pode ir para casa."

Permaneci ao lado de Emmett, enquanto o médico acompanhava Bella até a sala onde estávamos.

"Olha só você! Tá parecendo gente novamente." Emmett gargalhou com o seu próprio comentário.

"Eu queria comer um algodão doce." Bella disse, ignorando completamente o que ele havia dito.

"O que?" Perguntei, estranhando a reação dela.

"Não, pipoca doce seria melhor." Ela falava pensativa, enquanto andávamos pelo estacionamento.

"O que deram para essa garota?" Emmett perguntou.

"Deve ter sido um antialérgico." Respondi o óbvio.

"Ela tá chapada!" Ele disse rindo enquanto entrávamos no carro.

"Bella?" Chamei-a.

"Sim?"

"Você está bem?"

"Claro. Só quero ir para casa e tomar banho de piscina." Nessa hora, até eu ri. Definitivamente, Bella tinha uma reação nada comum ao antialérgico.

"Eu preciso filmar isso e colocar no Youtube." Emmett anunciou, dando partida no carro.

"Emmett!" O repreendi.

"Você não tem senso de humor não?" Ele disse irritado.

Bella passou todo o caminho cantarolando algumas músicas. Ela era tão engraçada quando estava 'chapada'.

"Vem, eu te levo para o quarto." Emmett a chamou quando chegamos em casa.

"Mas eu quero que o Edward me leve, não você." Ela disse, soando como uma criança de três anos.

"Ela é toda sua!" Emmett colocou a mão dela no meu ombro.

"Ei, eu quero ir pra piscina!" Ela reclamou enquanto subíamos as escadas.

"Ok, vamos primeiro pegar seu biquíni então."

Quando finalmente chegamos ao seu quarto, tateei até a cama e sentei com ela. De alguma forma, consegui fazer com que ela deitasse na cama.

"Eu não quero dormir." Ela protestou ao perceber minhas intenções.

"Você precisa."

"Eu quero ir para piscina e comer algodão doce." Ela repetia.

"Amanhã." Respondi.

"Promete?" Bella perguntou esperançosa.

"Claro." Assegurei-a.

"Você é o melhor!" Ela exclamou, antes de eu sentir seus lábios beijando os meus levemente. "Boa noite." Ela se despediu.

_O que tinha acontecido?_

_***_

Tradução da música: ht tp :/ / letras. terra .com .br/ mandy-moore/ 26981/ traducao .html (Só retirar os espaços.) Ah, e como sempre, a música tá disponível pra download.

**N/B: Uaaaau, que demais escrever aqui *-*. Bem, galerinha, espero que tenham aprovado a betagem, mesmo pq a Re escreve tão bem que eu mal mexi! Alias, esse cap foi demais né? E esse finalzinho? O Ed tem que se tocar que a Bella ta caidinha por ele, afinal, "bêbado (ou chapado de antialérgico)" só fala a verdade! Haha! Enfim, beijos e comentem, pq o comentário é o combustível do autor eeeim! :** tha f.t.**

**Lali Durao: **Eu meio que te entendo, também sempre fui a mais nova em quase tudo... Mas agora eu fiquei curiosa para ler essa redação. Tu fez isso para a escola?! Ah, não esquenta não, eu só uso o Cullen aqui no FF, na maioria dos outros lugares é só Re Lane mesmo. Só uso meu nome de 'casada'aqui. (Sim, eu casei com o Edward!) Coitado do Ed, ia ser molestado por você huauhauahauahauaauhh Mas quem não queria molestar ele?

**Carolina Almeida: **Oieee! Leitora nova, certo? (É que as vezes eu confundo =/) Se apaixonou? *_* Que fofa! Ah, leia sim! ;D

**Regina Swan Cullen: **Olá! É ele era um pouco(ou seria muito) arrogante no início, mas ele tá melhorando. Mas eu gostei bastante da sua idéia, não sei se vou usá-la, mas definitivamente está anotada =D

**Anna Paula: **Olá! Que bom que você achou essa fic. Eu fico muito feliz que eu tenha conseguido desenvolver a relação deles calmamente, eu estava morrendo de medo de acabar apressando as coisas, mas está tudo saindo do jeito que eu queria. Olha, depois de Just Good Friends(minha outra fic), eu fico até com medo de especular a quantidade de capítulos, mas acredito que seja algo em torno de uns 30. Mas como sempre eu posso acabar variando, para mais ou para menos.

**AnaBeHh: ***_*Até que enfim passaram das fases da briga, né? \o/

**Ana Alice Matos: **Eu também amo fics que tenham mais diálogo. Sei lá, eu gosto de toda aquela introdução e da descrição, mas os diálogos são a melhor parte. Acho que por isso eu gostei tanto de Crepúsculo xD

**Bruxinha Potter Weasley: **Leitora nova, e já tá querendo me matar? Ah Meu Deus! Tô até com medo ¬¬ Prometo que vai ter mais deles assim!

**Nana Godoy: **Rolou um beijinho, rolou um beijinho. Daqui a pouco vai rolar o beijo de verdade, não se preocupe.

**Carla Spooky: **Mesmo ele sendo estressadinho nessa fic, todo mundo ama o Ed! YAY! Eu nem demorei, viu?

**Feh_Cullen: **Que bom que você me entende \o/ E eu concordo plenamente com o que você falou. Eu não sou uma pessoa que chore muito, mas eu gosto quando o que eu leio me faz chorar.

**Gibeluh: **Postado! Espero que também tenha gostado desse ;D

**Lucy Masen: **Eu tô ficando malvada depois de uns cursinhos que eu andei fazendo com a Jane lá em Volterra. Você aprende coisas bem legais ! (6) hauhauhauaha

**CahBigaiski: **Que bom!Que bom!Que bom!Espero que também goste desse!

**Nessinha: **Não foi impressão sua não. Ele tava mesmo com ciúmes do Jazz. Eu amo o Edward com ciúmes do Jasper *_* Como eu já tinha falado em capítulos anteriores, a primeira apresentação deles vai ser separada, então serão duas músicas que já estão escolhidas. Assim como a deles juntos també xD

**Lyka Cullen: **Pois é. Basta saber quando ele vai admitir isso. Algo me diz que não vai demorar muito não.

**nova leitora: **Fico feliz em saber disso. =D

**Bee Stewart: **Bem vindaaaa! Eu não sou a maior fã do carnaval, mas é sempre bom viajar e dar uma relaxada =D Fico muito feliz que vc esteja gostando.

**Ana Krol: **Viu? Carnaval passou voando e o capítulo já chegou \o/

**lua Luana: **Eu estou sendo incrivelmente tentada a colocar essa cena da briga na fic, mas ainda não me decidi. Vai depender da inspiração. Se você não sabia o que dizer, imagina quando souber? hehehehe

**Klapaucius: **Obrigada! Corri o máximo que eu pude \o/

**Delly Black Fenix: **Esquenta não. Eu só não esqueço a cabeça, e os outros membros do meu corpo, pq eles são todos grudadinhos xD Garanto que ele não vá demorar muito não.

**: **Pronto, mais uma para me culpar sobre os problemas de saúde hauhauahaua Eu sou louca pelo Jazz. Como eu coloquei no disclaimer dessa fic, se twilight fosse meu eu estaria casada com o Edward e o Jasper seria meu amante hauahauahuaa Brincadeiras a parte, eu sei que tá todo mundo ansioso mas a hora deles vai chegar, não se preocupe! Eu troquei o nome do meu urso pra Emmett hauahauhaua

**Mari: **Pois é né? Você não tem culpa xD Ela beijou ele. Tava chapada de anti-alérgico, mas beijou.

**Lize G. : **Eu fico radiante em saber disso. Sério mesmo, eu amo saber que as pessoas gostam dessa fic, e consequentemente da minha escrita. Obrigada!

**Shaya B.C: **Obrigada! Espero que você não esteja entediada esse FDS também. Odeio o tédio. =/ Mas nem demorou muito, viu? Ah, e não foi impressão sua não.

**Julieide: **Chegou mais! Chegou mais! Chegou mais!

**Pati Sousa: **Que bom que gostou! Também acho eles fofos! ^^

**Anne Lima: **Eu já meio que respondi essa pergunta anteriormente. Dá uma olhadinha nas respostas as reviews dos capítulos anteriores para você descobrir xD

**Maria Lua: **Isso aí. Bella vai ter que atacar o Edward, só que ela também tem seu medos, né? Ai, ai.

**Aline Santos:** Teve beijo. Não o beijo esperado, mas teve. xD

**Nah Weisz: **As suas reviews são sempre as últimas que eu respondo, são sempre gigantes ahauahauahau Nem me fale em ser desastrada dançando. Se bem que se fosse pra ter aulas com o Edward eu não me incomodaria nem um pouquinho. Que isso, menos. a Jay é incrível, quando eu crescer vou ser igual a ela. Eu tô louca para ler Blind, mas só não li por causa dessa fic. Eu não quero confundir minha cabeça, e nem acabar me inspirando com alguma coisa de lá. Sei que isso é meio idiota, até por que eu lia histórias similares a JGF na época em que eu escrevia, mas sei lá, eu não estou querendo misturar as idéias, mesmo achando que eu não vá misturar. Não foi nos ensaios, mas aconteceu o beijinho. Alice tem que trancar os dois no armário \o/ hehehehee Arranjei mais uma beta YAY! Por falar em JGF, acho que até semana que vem eu vou te mandar o capítulo, ok? Eu te adicionei no MSN? EU não lembro! *Momento Dory*

**Gabi-b: **Pois é, todo mundo já sabe. Mas ele não vai demorar não.

**Camilinha EGO: **Eu amo o Edward com ciúmes do Jasper. Já li umas 3 fics assim. Claro que eles tinham que dançar na festa, né? Isso seria inevitável.

**Julliaah: **Que bom que você gostou Juliaaah!

**ana Smith: **Já chegou mais, e o outro também não vai demorar não xD

**Lady Sanctorum:** Eu sei que pegou mal, mas não resisti. O beijo chegou, nem esperou tanto assim, viu? Pode deixar que chamo sim! *momento paga pau on* Amo as suas reviews! *momento paga pau off* LOL (Sim, eu copiei e colei da review, pq fiquei com preguiça de escrever hauahuahauahaau)

**Karen Carlie Cullen: **A minha também. Só que aqui eu troquei a ordem, não foi intencional, mas quando percebi não quis mudar. Em Lua Nova e depois, ela teve seus momentos impulsivos, e foi uma das coisas que eu mais gostei nos livros. Em crepúsculo ela pensava demais. Pode mandar a enxurrada que eu tô preparada. Como já falei, ou manda uma MP pra mim aqui no FF ou um email pro email que tá no meu profile ;)

**: **Dry, deixei uma mensagem pra ti ontem no twitter. Amei a fic *_* Calma que vai ter o pov dele logo, logo.

**MrSouza Cullen: **Ele vai cair em si, sim. E não vai demorar muito, isso eu garanto. Poxa só no bom sentido? huhhauahauhauhauhaauhauah*Momento perva*

**Tha F. T. : **Alguém tinha que perceber, né? Já estava na hora! YAY! Você betou esse capítulo *_*

**Boas vindas as novas leitoras, e um beijão para todas! **

**Obrigada por tudo, e até a próxima!**


	17. Me apaixonando por você

**N/A** : Olha nós aqui outra vez! Primeiramente eu gostaria de agradecer as 38 reviews que eu recebi *_* Foi o capítulo que mais teve reviews. *fica batendo palminhas feito a Alice* Embora esse capítulo só tenha uma música nele(que é a que a Bella canta), enquanto eu tava escrevendo esse capítulo eu ouvia Falling for you da Colbie, por isso que o nome do capítulo leva o nome da música. De qualquer forma, vou colocar as 2 músicas para baixar =D

Ps: A música da Bella é originalmente cantada pela Celine Dion, mas como eu sou completamente viciada em Glee e amo a voz da Lea Michele, eu coloquei a versão dela. Se alguém quiser a outra é só pedir!

**Falling for you(Música do capítulo): h t t p:// www. .br/ colbie-caillat/ falling-for-you/ traducao-portugues **

**Taking Chances(Música da Bella): http:// www. letras. com .br/ glee/ taking-chances/ traducao-portugues **

**Capítulo 16- Me apaixonando por você**

**[BPOV]**

Acordei sentindo minha cabeça extremamente pesada. A sensação que eu tinha era como se eu estivesse de ressaca, não que eu já tivesse experienciado alguma vez, mas acho que essa definição chegava bem próxima ao que eu estava sentindo.

Aos poucos, as lembranças da noite anterior iam aparecendo na minha mente.

Eu havia tentado veementemente permanecer afastada dele, mas eu não havia conseguido.

Ao sentir a proximidade entre nós, enquanto dançávamos naquela festa, me havia feito perceber o quanto aquela minha resolução era vã.

O masoquista ali não era apenas o sentimento que habitava em mim. Eu era tão masoquista quanto o mesmo por ceder à necessidade de estar ao lado dele.

Porque ficar longe dele era ainda mais doloroso do que estar com ele.

Era inevitável.

Minha mente continuou a vagar pelos acontecimentos da noite anterior, e eu não me surpreendi ao lembrar que eu havia ido parar no hospital. Aquilo era típico de Isabella Marie Swan.

As palavras de Emmett ecoavam vagamente pela minha mente... Algo como eu estar chapada e colocar um vídeo no youtube. Ele iria me pagar quando eu o visse. A culpa não era minha se os antialérgicos exerciam esse estranho efeito na minha pessoa.

Continuei revivendo minhas memórias, uma por uma, até que senti meu corpo congelar, quando uma imagem apareceu.

Edward estava me colocando na cama, e antes de desejá-lo uma boa noite, eu havia beijado levemente os seus lábios.

Como eu podia ter feito aquilo?

Eu estava disposta a enterrar esse sentimento no lugar mais escondido dentro de mim e então, do nada, um remédio me faz ter a coragem de beijá-lo?

Como eu o encararia depois disso?

Mesmo que eu culpasse o remédio pelas minhas ações, eu sabia que ele só manifestara o que eu desejava internamente.

Sorri ironicamente ao perceber que mais uma vez eu estava presa no meu quarto, com medo de sair dali e ter que lidar com a reação do Edward.

Só que dessa vez era muito mais assustador.

Se eu tivesse um pouco de sorte, Charlie chegaria ali antes mesmo que eu cruzasse com ele.

Reuni toda coragem que eu tinha, e abri a porta do meu quarto, esbarrando em uma pessoa.

_Eu realmente era muito azarada._

"Como você está?" Ele perguntou. Eu tentava ler suas emoções, mas Edward estava com aquela expressão ilegível, que ele usava quando não queria transparecer o que realmente estava sentindo. Eu o conhecia bem demais para enxergar além daquela fachada que os demais viam.

E era isso que me assustava.

Porque isso significava que eu enxergaria antes que os demais os primeiros sinais de rejeição da parte dele.

"Bem." Respondi, desviando o meu olhar. Eu não queria ver os sinais que ele por ventura me daria.

"Que bom." Ele comemorou com uma voz vazia.

A tensão que estava no ar era quase palpável. Ele estava com tanta vontade de sair dali quanto eu estava.

"Eu tenho que ir ao banheiro." Falei a primeira desculpa que veio na minha mente. Eu realmente precisava fugir dali.

Edward apenas assentiu, e seguiu caminhando lentamente pelo corredor.

_O que seria pior? Conversar sobre o que aconteceu ou ignorar o fato? _Eu me perguntava mentalmente, enquanto deixava a água do banho cair pelo meu corpo.

As duas opções não me agradavam nenhum pouco.

Conversar sobre isso, apenas adiantaria o que eu mais temia: o fim da minha amizade com ele.

Por outro lado, eu não podia ignorar aquele beijo. Eu não podia ignorar as sensações que seus lábios macios causaram no meu corpo.

Sei que foi breve, e que eu estava entorpecida, mas eu podia jurar que senti meu coração acelerando naquele momento.

Saí do banheiro e fui para a cozinha onde toda a família me esperava. Ou pelo menos, quase toda.

Ali estava o sinal claro da rejeição. Ele estava me evitando, assim como ele fez quando me conheceu.

Ele não me queria por perto.

"Bella!" Todos exclamaram, quase que em uníssono ao me verem na porta da cozinha.

"Oi."

"Como você está?" Esme perguntou, vindo até mim.

"Bem." Respondi.

Esme me levou até um dos lugares vagos que tinha a mesa, antes de colocar torradas no meu prato e suco no meu copo. Eu ficaria mal acostumada nessa casa.

"Finalmente você voltou a parecer gente." Emmett resolveu começar o bombardeio logo cedo.

"Depois nós teremos uma conversinha." O avisei, fuzilando-o com os meus olhos.

"Se deu mal, ursão." Rosalie disse.

"Que bom que você já está bem, Bells." A sininho na forma de minha melhor amiga comemorou.

"Está sentindo alguma coisa?" Carlisle perguntou.

"Não. Só um pouco de dor de cabeça." O único resquício que ficava em mim depois de uma crise alérgica, ou nesse caso, um quase choque anafilático.

"Tome um analgésico caso a dor persista." Ele recomendou, com aquele ar de médico preocupado.

"Sim, senhor." Disse, enquanto batia uma continência.

"Ele é médico, não general." Emmett disse, revirando os olhos.

"Emmett, eu estou ignorando você." Falei irritada.

"Posso saber o porquê?" Ele perguntou, curioso.

"Porque você queria me colocar no youtube." Lembrei-o.

"Você ficaria famosa e ainda tá brigando comigo?" Ele disse indignado.

"Você ia mesmo fazer isso?" Jasper perguntou surpreso. Não sei como ele _ainda_ ficava surpreso com um amigo daqueles.

"Ia, só que o Edward não deixou." Emmett se lamentou. Que bom que o Edward resolveu ir junto, caso contrário eu estaria sendo vista por milhares de pessoas no mundo todo.

"Pelo menos ele tem bom senso." Comentei, revirando os olhos para o Emmett.

O café da manhã seguiu normalmente, e em nenhum momento Edward desceu. Senti meus olhos lacrimejarem, mas eu engoli o choro.

Eu não podia desabar ali.

"Eu tenho que ir, antes que meu pai resolva vir aqui me buscar." Alice anunciou enquanto estávamos todos na sala.

"Eu não conheço o seu pai." Comentei, tentando participar da conversa, por mínima que ela fosse.

"E nem queira conhecer..." Jasper disse, para logo depois ganhar um tapa da Alice. "Ai. Você tá passando tempo demais com a Rose." Ele reclamou, massageando o ombro.

"Ela sabe como usar bem o tempo dela." Rose falou, fazendo uma careta para o Jasper. Às vezes eles pareciam dois irmãos brigando. "Ali, você me dá uma carona?"

"Claro. Vem também, Bella?" Alice perguntou.

"Acho melhor esperar meu pai." Respondi. Se eu conhecia bem o Charlie, ele já devia estar a caminho.

"Ok então." Alice disse, antes de beijar Jasper. Rose fez o mesmo com Emmett, e depois as duas se despediram de mim.

Já eram quase onze horas da manhã, e Charlie Swan ainda não havia dado o ar de sua graça. _Justamente hoje meu pai preferiu se atrasar? _

Não agüentando mais de impaciência, resolvi ligar para o número de celular, que Charlie me instruiu a ligar somente em casos de emergência.

E, convenhamos, isso era uma emergência.

"_Alô?_" Ele atendeu após dois toques.

"Pai, sou eu."

"_Bella._" Ele disse com uma voz culpada. "_Eu esqueci de você._"

"É." Concordei.

"_Eu estou um pouco enrolado aqui na delegacia. Aconteceu um assassinato, e estamos muito atarefados._" Ele explicou. É, acho que eu não tinha sorte mesmo.

"Tem alguma previsão para sair?" Perguntei, tentando saber quanto tempo mais eu ficaria na casa dos Cullen.

"_Temo que não. Sinto muito._" Charlie se desculpou.

"Tudo bem. Eu dou um jeito." Tranquilizei-o. Eu poderia voltar para casa sozinha.

"_Nada disso. Fique aí até eu ir te buscar._" Ele ordenou. Quando ele ia aprender que eu sabia muito bem me virar sozinha?

"Pode deixar." Concordei, mesmo estando completamente contrariada.

Desliguei o telefone, e fiquei encarando as paredes do meu quarto enquanto os sentimentos e as questões sobre a noite anterior voltavam a se manifestar.

Eu não queria pensar nisso, mas eu não conseguia achar nada que prendesse minha atenção por mais de cinco minutos.

Liguei a televisão, me encolhi na cama e tentei me distrair com alguma programação, mesmo sabendo que seria em vão.

"Oi." Olhei para Jasper que estava parado a minha porta.

"Oi." Respondi.

"Posso ficar aqui?" Ele perguntou, cauteloso.

"Pode." Jasper sentou ao meu lado, passando sua mão pelos meus ombros, fazendo com que eu encostasse minha cabeça em seu peito.

Eu já podia sentir meus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas novamente. Com muito esforço, segurei as que estavam prestes a sair.

"Eu não gosto de te ver assim." Jasper comentou, passando a mão pelos meus cabelos.

"Assim como?" Levantei minha cabeça para olhá-lo.

"Calada... Triste." Ele me analisava com seus olhos azuis que estavam cheios de preocupação.

"Eu não..." Desviei meus olhos dos dele, pois sabia que não conseguiria mentir daquela forma.

"Eu já disse que os Cullen têm dom para essas coisas." Jasper me interrompeu, antes que eu seguisse com a minha mentira.

"Serem metidos?" Devolvi malcriada.

"Até que enfim um pouco de sarcasmo." Ele comemorou, beliscando o meu braço de leve, me fazendo sorrir.

Um silêncio se instalou e eu me sentia incomodada com aquilo. O silêncio sempre me induzia a pensar, e essa era a última coisa que eu queria fazer naquele momento.

"Como você soube que estava apaixonado pela Ali?" Perguntei, antes que ele resolvesse descobrir qual era o motivo da minha tristeza.

"Não sei. Acho que aquela pequena me conquistou no instante que eu a vi." Ele sorriu amplamente, e pude ver o brilho nos olhos que ele tinha ao falar dela. Alice tinha muita sorte de ter um namorado como ele.

O sorriso de Jasper mudou levemente, assumindo um ar maroto, enquanto suas sobrancelhas ficavam questionadoramente arqueadas. Isso era um péssimo sinal.

"E você, como soube que estava apaixonada pelo meu irmão?" Quase engasguei com o ar ao ouvir aquela pergunta, enquanto Jasper mantinha sua expressão. Ele fazia questão de demonstrar o quanto estava se divertindo com aquilo.

"O quê?!" Exclamei desesperada.

"Você não me engana." Ele disse, com um sorriso prepotente no rosto.

"Que história é essa?" Respondi na defensiva.

"Você acha que eu não vi vocês dançando ontem? Ou o jeito que você tem agido ultimamente?" Eu era tão estúpida! Eu estava tentando esconder uma coisa que pelo visto estava estampado no meu rosto o tempo todo.

"Jas..." Tentei falar, mas minha voz ficou embargada.

"Se for tentar negar, você vai perder o seu tempo." Ele disse bem humorado, mas nem isso impediu que minhas lágrimas caíssem. Já me parecia inútil ter que segurá-las.

"Fica assim não." Ele disse carinhosamente, afagando os meus cabelos.

"Não dá." Disse num soluço, antes de afundar minha cabeça outra vez no seu peito.

"Por que você não fala com ele?" Jasper sugeriu.

"É complicado." Respondi, limpando as lágrimas que ainda caíam. "Além do mais, ele está me evitando."

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Ele perguntou preocupado.

"Não quero falar sobre isso." Disse categórica.

"Bella..." Ele implorou, mas nada me faria falar sobre o que tinha acontecido.

"Não insista." Disse. Jasper ainda se deteve uns segundos, olhando o meu rosto, antes de admitir sua derrota.

"Então vê se melhora essa cara, não gosto de te ver assim." Ele falou num tom imperativo e doce ao mesmo tempo.

"Tá legal." Concordei, revirando os olhos.

Separei-me de Jasper, e me sentei na cama, envolvendo os meus joelhos com os braços, um costume que eu tinha desde quando era criança.

Não pude deixar de notar o olhar dele, que parecia estar vidrado no meu rosto. Não era como há minutos atrás, quando ele estava preocupado comigo. Era como se ele estivesse me estudando.

"Tive uma idéia!" Ele disse de repente.

"Qual?" Eu não estava tão curiosa assim para saber a idéia, mas a boa educação exigia aquela pergunta.

"Vou pintar você." Ele falou decidido.

"Você vai me pintar? Ficou louco?"

"Só quero fazer um retrato seu." Ele explicou.

"Não, obrigada." Rejeitei prontamente. Se nos meus melhores dias eu já odiava fotos, imagina servir de modelo num dia como aquele.

"Vamos, é para o meu trabalho." Ele continuou insistindo.

"Pinta a Alice então." Sugeri, esperando veementemente que ele acatasse a minha sugestão.

"Acredite, minha professora não agüenta mais retratos dela." Ri brevemente. Até consegui imaginar a professora dele tendo que avaliar inúmeros retratos de uma mesma pessoa.

"Faz um nu do Emmett." Dei outra sugestão. Aposto que a professora iria amar. Não que eu tenha visto o Emmett pelado, mas mesmo assim eu achava que ela iria gostar do que veria.

"Não quero fazer terapia." Jasper falou, horrorizado com a idéia de pintar o amigo.

"Alguma chance de eu conseguir escapar?" Perguntei, já imaginando qual seria a resposta.

"Não." Ele respondeu sorrindo. "Você vai ficar aqui muito tempo?"

"Provavelmente. Meu pai não tem nem previsão de quando vai vir me buscar." Bufei irritada. Por que o tal assassino não cometeu o crime amanhã? Será que ele não poderia ter esperado mais um dia, e assim não ter complicado minha vida?

"Então começamos depois do almoço." Jasper me avisou, levantando-se da cama.

"Como se eu tivesse escolha." Soltei um muxoxo e deixei meu corpo cair novamente sobre a cama.

Eu teria um longo dia...

**[EPOV]**

O acontecimento da noite anterior ficava retornando incessantemente à minha cabeça. E em cada vez, era como se eu pudesse sentir seus lábios, quentes e doces, beijando levemente os meus.

As batidas do meu coração aumentavam, enquanto eu sentia um arrepio percorrendo todo o meu corpo.

Argh!

Por que eu não conseguia parar de pensar naquele beijo?

E mais importante ainda: _Por que Bella havia me beijado?_

Será que ela...

Não. Isso seria impossível. Ela não poderia... Quero dizer, não por mim.

Mas então, por que ela havia me beijado?

_Porque ela estava fora de si_. A parte racional do meu cérebro respondeu.

Sim, essa parecia ser a única explicação. Bella estava sobre os efeitos do remédio. Ela estava falando - e fazendo - coisas desconexas.

Eu não podia encarar as ações dela como algo que ela tivesse a intenção de fazer.

Eu já sabia disso.

Mas por que, mesmo assim, eu ficava ali pensando, tentando achar outra resposta para tudo aquilo?

Decidi sair do meu quarto, na esperança de encontrar alguma coisa que me distraísse daqueles pensamentos.

Infelizmente, não consegui o que queria. Assim que desci o primeiro lance de escadas, eu ouvi a voz dela.

_Ela ainda estava aqui?_

"Sério Jasper, quanto tempo mais eu vou ter que segurar esse violão?" Bella reclamava. Ela parecia estar extremamente irritada com algo.

"A pintura é uma arte que exige precisão." Jasper disse. Eu precisava sair dali. Afinal, o que eu diria se alguém aparecesse? Que eu estava escutando atrás da porta sem querer?

Eu tinha que sair, mas a minha curiosidade falava mais alto. Eu _precisava _saber o que estava acontecendo ali.

"Quanto tempo mais?" Ela insistiu na pergunta.

"Alguns dias." Meu irmão respondeu de maneira displicente.

"O quê?" Bella praticamente gritou dentro do quarto.

"Você acha que a Monalisa ficava apressando o Da Vinci? Você acha que o teto da Capela Sistina..." Jasper bem que tentou usar seus argumentos, mas Bella não o deixou.

"Eu não quero ouvir suas aulas sobre os grandes pintores." Bella disse cortante.

"Então cala a boca e me deixa continuar pintando." Ele devolveu no mesmo tom.

"Por que você não tira uma foto e a usa como modelo?" Ela perguntou. Estava claro para mim que Bella não queria estar ali, servindo de modelo para o Jasper. O que não estava claro para mim era a alegria que senti assim que constatei isso.

"Uma fotografia não é muito precisa. Eu poderia perder alguns dos seus traços." Ele explicou. Como não ouvi mais nenhum protesto por parte dela, concluí que ele a havia convencido.

Passaram-se poucos minutos até que a voz de Jasper fosse ouvida outra vez.

"Bella, não se mexa!" Jasper ralhou com ela.

"Mas minha mandíbula tá doendo!" Ela protestou, "Por que eu não posso ficar séria? Daria um efeito bem legal."

"Eu acho seu sorriso bonito." Jasper a elogiou, e eu senti uma súbita raiva invadindo meu ser, "Assim como o restante do seu rosto."

"Sei..." Bella parecia não acreditar muito nele.

"É sério. Seu rosto é bem simétrico." Ele comentou.

"Espero que você não elogie a Alice desse jeito."

"Não. Geralmente eu falo que ela é gostosa..."

"Me poupe dos detalhes, por favor."

Mesmo durante o silêncio que se seguiu, eu fiquei ali, grudado na porta tentando ouvir qualquer coisa que eles falassem.

Eu sabia que aquilo não era muito saudável, muito menos educado, mas o meu lado racional parecia ter me deixado no momento que deixei Bella se aproximar.

"Agora canta a música." Jasper falou, me deixando curioso. De que música ele estava falando?

"Que música?" Bella também parecia não saber.

"A que você estava dedilhando durante os intervalos." Ele explicou.

"Como você sabe que ela tem uma letra?" Ela perguntou surpresa.

"Você ficava movimentando os lábios enquanto tocava." Ele respondeu. "Vai, canta."

"Você não está em condições de me pedir nada." Ela avisou. "Mas eu acho que gostaria de ouvir sua opinião."

"Ok."

"Essa é a música que eu vou cantar na apresentação." Ela falou.

"Você que compôs?"

"Sim."

_Don't know much about your life_

_Don't know much about your world but_

_Don't want to be alone tonight_

_On this planet they call earth._

_You don't know about my past_

_And I don't have a future figured out_

_And maybe this is going too fast_

_And maybe it's not meant to last_

_But what do you say to taking chances?_

_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_

_Or a hand to hold, or hell to pay_

_What do you say?_

_What do you say?_

_I just want to start again_

_Maybe you can show me how to try_

_Maybe you could take me in_

_Somewhere underneath your skin_

_What do you say to taking chances?_

_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_

_Or a hand to hold, or hell to pay_

_What do you say?_

_What do you say?_

_And I had my heart beaten down_

_But I always come back for more, yeah_

_There's nothing but love to pull you up_

_When you're lying down on the floor, yeah_

_So talk to me, talk to me_

_Like lovers do_

_Yeah walk with me, walk with me_

_Like lovers do_

_Like lovers do_

_What do you say to taking chances?_

_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

_And never knowing if there's solid ground below_

_Or a hand to hold, or hell to pay_

_What do you say?_

_What do you say?_

_Don't know much about your life,_

_And I don't know much about your world_

"Uau!" Foi a única coisa que meu irmão conseguiu falar e, também, a única que eu conseguia pensar.

"Então?" Ela perguntou ansiosa.

"É perfeita. A letra, a melodia... Tudo." Jasper a elogiava e eu concordava com cada palavra que ele dizia.

"Obrigada."

"Sabe, eu ia perguntar onde você tirou tanta inspiração, mas eu acho que já sei." Jasper disse de uma maneira sugestiva. Deduzi que devia ser algum tipo de piada interna entre eles.

"Idiota." Ela sibilou.

"Mas você me ama mesmo assim."

Resolvi sair logo, antes que um dos dois me flagrasse ali. Fui direto para o meu quarto, mesmo sendo a hora do jantar.

Eu ainda não podia encará-la.

Minha mãe veio me chamar para o jantar, mas eu recusei dizendo que estava sem fome.

Horas depois, quando ouvi que o quarto ao lado já estava ocupado, fui para a cozinha buscar algo para comer.

Infelizmente, a cozinha não estava tão vazia quanto eu esperava.

"Finalmente você resolveu sair daquele quarto." Jasper falou, assim que entrei no aposento.

Ignorei seu comentário e peguei meu cereal, que sempre ficava no mesmo lugar. Jasper, que pelo visto não sairia dali tão cedo, me entregou uma tigela e a garrafa de leite.

"É verdade que você está fazendo um retrato da Bella?" Perguntei, já não me agüentando mais de curiosidade.

"Mamãe não te ensinou que é feio ficar ouvindo atrás da porta?" Ele me provocou.

"Eu não estava ouvindo atrás da porta. Apenas passei em frente ao seu quarto e foi quando ouvi por acidente." Me defendi. Eu sabia que ele não acreditaria na minha mentira, mas não custava nada tentar.

"Sei." Ele, como era esperado, não acreditou no que eu havia dito. "Mas respondendo a sua pergunta, é verdade sim."

"Hum... Mas você geralmente não pinta a Alice?" Perguntei, tentando parecer desinteressado, mesmo querendo saber o porquê de ele ter escolhido a _minha_ Bella. Espera. Eu acabei de dizer que a Bella era minha?

"Sim, por isso resolvi mudar." Ele respondeu.

"Você não acha que ela pode ficar chateada?" Questionei, antes de colocar uma colherada do cereal na boca.

"Eu acho que quem está chateado é você." Ele apontou, e eu me engasguei com o cereal.

"O quê?" Perguntei desconcertado.

"Você está com ciúmes." Ele me acusou.

"Claro que não."

"Está sim." Ele insistiu.

"Me recuso a ficar aqui discutindo isso com você." Peguei minha tigela com o cereal e saí da cozinha.

"Você tá apaixonado por ela?" Jasper me perguntou quando eu já estava alcançando a escada.

"Eu... O quê...?" Eu não sabia o que responder. Eu não costumava ficar sem palavras.

"Vocês são tão teimosos." Jasper disse derrotado.

Resolvi ignorar os comentários do meu irmão e fui para o meu quarto.

Ao passar em frente ao quarto de Bella, eu senti uma vontade de ir lá e falar com ela.

Por mais que eu tentasse, eu não conseguia mais evitá-la, como eu fazia antes.

Agora, eu precisava dela.

"Bella?" A chamei, mas não houve resposta.

Ela devia estar dormindo, pois eu podia ouvir o leve som da sua respiração.

Minha mente me mandava sair dali o quanto antes, mas eu não conseguia retroceder.

Então, entrei silenciosamente no quarto dela, tomando cuidado para não fazer nenhum barulho. Felizmente, eu já sabia mais ou menos a distância entre a porta e a cama dela.

Assim que consegui achar a cama, me sentei perto da cabeceira.

Eu devia estar ficando louco. Imagina se ela acordar ou alguém entrar ali? O que eu iria dizer?

Eu podia sentir sua respiração batendo levemente no meu braço, o que indicava que seu rosto estava voltado para a minha direção.

Não consegui conter o impulso de tocá-la.

Quando dei por mim, meu dedo já estava contornando sua sobrancelha perfeitamente delineada.

_Saia já daí! _Gritou o que restava da minha razão.

Meu indicador continuou sua exploração, acariciando as pálpebras que estavam cerradas. Eu me perguntava, qual deveria ser a cor dos seus olhos? Verdes? Castanhos? Azuis?

Em seguida, contornei levemente as maçãs do seu rosto, sentindo seus cílios roçarem levemente no meu dedo. Continuei meu percurso e percebi que o nariz dela era pequeno e levemente empinado.

Seus lábios eram pequenos também e cheios. Eu sentia meu coração batendo mais forte no meu peito, enquanto eu me demorava, acariciando levemente seus lábios.

Naquele momento, tudo que eu queria era senti-los novamente contra os meus.

Eu queria poder envolvê-la em meus braços, assim como eu fiz enquanto dançávamos.

Eu queria poder sentir seu corpo próximo ao meu novamente.

Eu queria...

Talvez Jasper tivesse razão.

Talvez, eu estivesse me apaixonando por Isabella Swan.

**N/B: Finalmente, eim, Edward? Gente, SINTO que agora esse romance engata! Ai, ai, ai, ui, ui! :D Mal posso esperar pelos próximos capítulos *.* e aposto que vocês também não. Então comentem bastante, porque nossa autora querida merece, né? Alias, preciso só dar uma comentadinha bááásica que esse Jasper é bem safadinho eim? Com esses detalhes sórdidos dele! Haha, adorei! Agora vou-me. Beijos! Tha F.T.**

**Lady Sanctorum: **Hey! Pois é, não resisti a ele. Eu nem tinha imaginado a Bella com cara de pervertida, mas agora que você falou hauhauahauah É essa é a intenção, que ele explore tudo com as mãos. É melhor eu me calar agora

**Tamycullen: **Bem vinda! Assim, eles já perceberam, mas até assumirem, acho que uns 2 capítulos. Nem é muito...

**Tuzi: **Mais uma leitora nova! Seja bem vinda! Acho que ele já percebeu, ele só não quer admitir que ela sinta algo por ele...

**Ster: **Eu te esqueci? Desculpa! Desculpa! Desculpa! Eu colo as reviews da página do FF direto para o Word, e acabo ficando confusa. Acho que não é a primeira vez que isso aconteceu, mas eu peço milhões de desculpas. Vou tentar não esquecer você, e nem ninguém. Se enforcar num pé de alface? Isso é muito Jasper hauahauahaahauh

**Bethinha: **Não se por que mas a palavra morte, e seus derivados sempre aparecem nas reviews das minhas fanfics. Acho que depois de te matar, o seu pai vai me matar já que eu fui a provável causadora da sua morte, mas tudo bem.

**Carolina Almeida: **É ela podia ter feito igual ela fez no sonho dela no filme, e puxado logo ele para debaixo das cobertas. (6)Acho que se ela falasse que tava apaixonada, ele tinha um ataque cardíaco.

**Regina Swan Cullen: **Obrigada! Ela irá se declarar dentro em breve. Ah, deve ter ficado sim. Eu bem que tentei não demorar, mas..

**Dada Cullen: **Ah, mas ela sabia que era brincadeira. Mas eu bem que agarrava o Jazz MP é uma mensagem pessoal que dá para mandar aqui pelo FF =D Juro que não quis matar ninguém!

**Cris Turner: **Oww *_*Que bom! Obrigada.

**MrSouza Cullen: **A chegada do Jacob promete mesmo. Bem que tentei postar antes, mas não consegui. Se bem que nem demorei tanto assim.

**Gibeluh: **AHuahauahuahaua Coitada da Bella, só paga mico.

**Bielle: **Bella chapada é demais né?

**Mari: **Dá sim! XD Calma, daqui a pouco vai ser do jeito que você quer. Prometo!

**Mari. Piccoli: **Como ousas me chamar de assassina? HUAhuaahuahua O problema da Bella é falta de...Acho melhor eu calar minha boca. Mas enfim, as coisas estão caminhando como o esperado. Só mais dois capítulos até eles ficarem juntos. Ah, e vê se não se mata não tá?

**AnaBeHh: **Pronto, mais uma que morreu. Já vou avisando que não sei fazer primeiros socorros, e só faço respiração boca-a-boca em homens. Ele ficou perdidinho, né? *_*

**Janice: **De início, não. Já que eu ia colocar a Bella bêbada, mas achei que não ficaria legal primeiro por ela ser menor de idade, e segundo por ela estar na responsabilidade do Carlisle. Aí eu me lembrei dessa cena do livro, e fiquei pensando que tipo de remédio eu daria para ela. Eu queria usar o analgésico, assim como no livro, mas não tive coragem de fazer ela se machucar mais uma vez hehehehehe

**Ana Alice Matos: **Eu sou super fã da Tha, e amei quando ela quis ser beta. Bem, as reações da Bella sempre são anormais, independente da situação. Pior que não foi baseado não. Eu fico alegre quando tomo e não durmo, mas chapada eu não fico não huaahuahau Mas eu tive que colocar o anti-alérgico.

**Camilinha EGO: **Todo mundo gostou da Bella chapada LOL Ah, ele meio que assumiu no final. Uma hora um dos dois vai se declarar, e sim ele vai ficar com ciúmes do Jacob ^^

**Nessinha: **Cada um reage de uma maneira, e a dela foi essa. Não muito convencional, mas foi a que ela teve. Ele tá começando a ficar incomodado pela situação dele..

**Lyka Cullen: **Eu lembro desse filme sim, só que o Edward não pode enxergar a Bella da mesma maneira que o Matt enxerga a Electra por que ele não tem super poderes. No filme ele consegue vê-la por causa do som das gotas de chuva, que ativa meio que um sonar nele, que faz com que ele possa enxergá-la. O nosso Ed aqui vai ter que se contentar com as mão dele.

**CahBigaiski: **Eu também. Eu nem iria colocá-la na fic, mas eu não resisti. É aquela velha história...A cerveja entra(nesse caso o anti alérgico) e a verdade sai.

**Ana Krol: **Calma, calma! Esse não é maior do que o anterior, mas pelo menos não demorou a chegar.

**Lucy Masen: **Ou ela podia ter dito que queria ele enrolado no algodão doce dentro da piscina. Ai, ai. Eu não deveria pensar essas coisas. A agonia vai acabar dentro em breve.

**Shaya B.C: **Ele reagiram cada um a sua maneira, eu não gosto de falar se agiram certo ou errado. Cada um tem sua personalidade e seu próprio jeito de encarar as coisas. Mas com certeza a chegada do Jacob vai causar algumas mudanças. E não se preocupe, você pode expressar a sua opinião mesmo quando ela não for pedida! xD

**Lize G.: **Agora você já sabe. Pelo menos ele já admitiu que está apaixonado, o que resta é esperar pela aparição de Jacob Black.

**Anne Lima: **Já estava na hora de rolar pelo menos um beijinho, né?

**Aline Santos: **Foi fofo né? Só quero ver se ele vai ficar desconcertado quando o beijo for de verdade..Hunf!

**Feh_Cullen: **Eles vão se acertar eu prometo! Minha previsão é para daqui há dois capítulos \o/ Não posso garantir, mas se todo ocorrer como o previsto é isso que irá acontecer. Ah, que bom que a estória está te surpreendendo. Fico feliz em saber disso.

**Amabille: **Não terão muitas lemons, mas elas estarão presentes. xD

**Mari: **Não surta! Inspira. Expira. Sim, o beijão esperado será em breve. Hum, mais ou menos dois capítulos para ser exata =p Que isso! Vocês se dão ao trabalho de comentar, o mínimo que eu posso fazer é responder.

**Karen Marie Cullen: **Sentiu minha falta? Que fofa! Eu ainda não li a sua fic. Mas vou ler, não se preocupe! =D Falando nisso, você recebeu a minha mensagem no MSN? É que minha internet está uma porcaria, e eu não sei se você recebeu...

**Maria Lua: **Pois é né? Os remédios são as piores drogas que existem XD

**Julieide: **Quem precisa de Dr. Carter, quando se tem Jasper Cullen e Jacob Black? Huahauahaua Edward vai ter suas crises no próximo capítulo...

**Julliaah: **Obrigada!^^ Demorei só um pouquinho, tá?

**Nah Weisz: **Primeiro você não pode parar o mundo. Só quem pode é o Superman! E só quando é para salvar a Lois *faz cara feia pra Nah* Segundo, Não precisava ter implorado, já teria EPOV de qualquer jeito. Eu nunca fiquei assim com alergia. Já fiquei vermelha e empolada, e espirrando mais que um chafariz, mas graças a Deus nunca fiquei inchada. Deve ter sido horrível mesmo =/Eu também, amo Leah e Jake. Eles têm química *_* Ele ficou totalmente cego por volta dos 15 ou 16, e a Bella tem 18 e ele também. Hauhauahauaha. Acho que vou roubar o slogan das havaianas....

**Gabi-b: **Na verdade, eu iria colocar a Bella bêbada, mas eu achei meio fora do personagem, e apelei para o remédio hauhauaha

**Anna Paula: **Oie! Na verdade ele não está querendo enxergar o que a Bella sente. Até por que depois de ter se afastado de todos, é difícil para ele admitir que está apaixonado por ela(embora isso ele já tenha feito)** , **e também deixar ela se aproximar dessa maneira.

**Cleidinha: **Pronto, nesse cap teve Jazz para a felicidade geral da nação. A chegada do Jacob já é no próximo capítulo, então não esperaremos muito tempo para descobrir como vai ser a dinâmica entre eles.

**Um beijão para todas, e até o próximo capítulo!**


	18. Se ao menos

**N/A** : Oieee! Bem, eu tenho tanta coisa para falar aqui nessa N/A que eu acho que vai ser a maior já escrita hauahauahua. Primeiro sobre o atraso. Eu, como algumas pessoas sabem, voltei a trabalhar o que está me deixando com o tempo escasso durante a semana, já que eu passo a maior parte do dia fora de casa. Então, por algum tempo há chances de eu não conseguir postar tão rápido quanto eu gostaria. Eu bem que tento, mas infelizmente, nem sempre consigo. Acho que só consegui essa semana por causa da chuva no RJ- que me deixou um dia de folga- e por causa do meu pé torcido que me deixou de molho em casa sem fazer nada. A segunda coisa é sobre a Tha. Ela está temporariamente desconectada com o mundo e vai ficar um tempo fora, até ela consegui comprar outro PC, já que o dela pifou. Como ela só pôde me avisar isso hoje, eu tive que pedir socorro a Nah, que prontamente atendeu e betou esse capítulo para mim *_* E ela vai assumir temporariamente, enquanto a Tha estiver impossibilitada, o que eu espero não ser muito tempo, afinal além de que ela seja uma das minhas betas ela, eu amo as estórias dela xD. Terceiro, eu gostaria de agradecer. Está acontecendo um Oscar para fanfics aqui no FF, e eu quase infartei quando vi que estava concorrendo em 7 categorias. Sério gente, eu quase não acreditei. Eu não sei quem me indicou, nem quantas pessoas foram, mas eu gostaria de agradecer imensamente pelo o carinho que vocês me dão. Vocês não tem idéia do quanto isso significa para mim. Obrigada de coração! Agora vou deixar vocês lerem a fanfic.

**Música: **Eu ia usar Never Think nesse cap, mas depois de um dia ouvindo Strange an Beaultiful, algo clicou, e resolvi mudar de idéia. Espero que gostem. Lembrando que a música está disponível para donwload!

**Tradução: http:// letras. terra. com. br/aqualung /240409/traducao .html**

**Capítulo 17- Se ao menos**

**[BPOV]**

Eu não estava com tanta pressa de chegar à escola, mas meu pai estava com pressa de chegar ao trabalho, o que me deixava sem muita escolha.

Eu estava receosa de chegar lá.

Eu não sabia o que esperar dele.

_Se é que ele estaria lá. _

Eu não o tinha visto desde aquele sábado pela manhã.

Ele estava me evitando, e eu não sabia até que ponto ele continuaria com aquilo.

Ele voltaria a sentar ao meu lado sem dizer nenhuma palavra?

Ou ele me cumprimentaria friamente apenas por eu me sentar ao seu lado, cumprindo algum estúpido código de boas maneiras?

Tentei não olhar para os carros que estavam no estacionamento, mas o reluzente Audi azul chamou a minha atenção.

Segui o meu caminho até a sala de aula, tomando o máximo de cuidado para não me encontrar com Jasper ou Alice.

Quando finalmente cheguei à sala, ela estava completamente vazia.

_Ele não havia vindo. _

Senti meus olhos lacrimejarem com a minha constatação. Desde que eu havia conhecido aquele garoto ele sempre tivera um efeito sobre mim, e a cada dia que passava parecia que só piorava.

Fui andando até a minha mesa, onde notei um pequeno embrulho branco junto de um envelope que tinha o meu nome, perfeitamente escrito.

Analisei o presente por alguns míseros segundos, já que minha curiosidade não me permitiu continuar a análise, e logo fui abrir o envelope, ávida para saber o que dizia o bilhete dentro dele.

_Bella, _

_Sei que não agi certo nos últimos dias. Não posso explicar minhas razões, mas posso me desculpar. _

_Você me perdoa?_

_Seu amigo, _

_Edward._

Sorri feito uma boba, enquanto eu lia e relia o pequeno bilhete.

Ele ainda era meu amigo.

Aquele não era o relacionamento que eu desejava, mas com certeza era tudo o que ele podia me oferecer. E eu me apegaria com toda a minha força.

Coloquei o bilhete na mesa, e me voltei para o embrulho que ainda estava ali.

Desfiz o laço da fita, e abri a caixa.

_Debussy: Greatest Hits_, dizia a capa.

Sorri ao ler as músicas que continham no CD, em sua maioria eram as minhas favoritas.

Acabei achando outro pequeno bilhete dentro da caixa.

_Para quando você estiver com saudades de casa._

A caligrafia dele era tão impecável, que me fazia ficar envergonhada dos garranchos que eu tinha nos meus cadernos.

Guardei o bilhete de volta na caixa, e continuei com o CD nas mãos, ainda sem acreditar que ele havia lembrado.

Eu havia comentado com ele uma vez que minha mãe amava Debussy, e que todas as vezes que eu ficava com saudade dela, eu escutava Clair de Lune, que além de ser minha favorita, era a única que eu tinha no meu Ipod.

Aquele era o melhor presente que alguém já havia me dado.

Eu nunca pensei que ele pudesse me conhecer tão bem.

Sempre pensei que eu era a observadora, que conseguia prever as reações dele, mas eu estava completamente enganada.

E muito feliz de estar assim.

Os alunos começavam a chegar, e eu esperava ansiosamente pela chegada dele.

Meu coração falhou duas batidas assim que o vi parado a porta.

Ele veio andando calmamente, parecendo um pouco incerto sobre seus passos.

_Será que ele estava hesitante por minha causa?_

Levantei da minha cadeira e fui para a fileira ao lado, onde ficava a cadeira dele. Mike ficou me olhando, achando que eu fosse ir falar com ele, mas eu o ignorei.

Edward continuou seu caminho, até esbarrar em mim.

"Oi." Ele parecia nervoso. Acho que eu nunca tinha visto ele assim.

"Oi." Respondi mordendo o lábio. Eu também estava nervosa. E quem não ficaria?

"Então..." Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, enquanto procurava as palavras certas a serem ditas.

"Desculpas aceitas." Me apressei em dizer. Edward sorriu um sorriso torto que fez meu coração acelerar.

Se continuar assim vou ser cardíaca antes dos trinta.

"Você gostou do presente?" Ele perguntou, ansioso.

"O melhor presente que eu recebi." Respondi com sinceridade. "Eu amei. Obrigada." Disse, e sem que eu percebesse, eu já o estava abraçando. Seu cheiro delicioso sendo aspirado pelo meu nariz, o calor que o seu corpo emanava pro meu...

Espera! Eu estava abraçando o Edward?

"Desculpa." Eu murmurei baixinho, enquanto me separava dele.

"Sem problemas." Ele disse com o mesmo sorriso de antes.

***

_Dias depois..._

Eu estava em frente ao meu prédio, andando de um lado para outro completamente impaciente.

Eu estava parada ali há uma hora esperando por ele, e nada dele aparecer. Nem a droga do celular o idiota atendia. De que adiantava um celular se ele vivia caindo na caixa postal?

Eu já estava quase voltando para o meu apartamento, quando eu vi o meu bebê.

Minha Chevy baby estava virando a esquina da minha rua. Eu conhecia minha caminhonete em qualquer lugar.

"Jake!" Exclamei assim que ele saiu do carro. Nem esperei ele fechar a porta e já estava pendurada no pescoço dele, abraçando-o. Eu estava morrendo de saudades dele.

"Isso tudo é saudade?" Ele perguntou sorrindo.

"Olha quem fala" Disse quando finalmente me soltava dele.

"Eu pelo menos admito." Ele disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

"Por que você demorou tanto?" Perguntei, dando um leve soco no ombro dele. Quer dizer, leve para ele, por que eu podia sentir meus dedos doendo.

"Culpa dessa caminhonete lenta." Ele disse com desprezo. Como ele ousava?

"Não fala assim, ela tem sentimentos." Rapidamente, alisei minha caminhonete como se estivesse pedindo desculpas pelo que Jacob havia dito.

"É só um carro" Ele continuou com sua atitude desdenhosa.

"Que merece respeito pela idade que tem." Ele revirou os olhos, mas decidiu não falar mais nada sobre aquele assunto.

"Ah! Leah e o Seth mandaram um beijo para você."

"Eu tô morrendo de saudades deles."

"Eles também, Phoenix ficou meio chata sem você." Ele disse, enquanto pegava as coisas que estava na parte de trás da caminhonete.

"Pensei que a Leah tivesse te entretendo." Comentei sarcasticamente, e ele mais uma vez ignorou meu comentário. Eles eram tão teimosos.

"O que é isso?" Perguntei me referindo as sacolas que ele – literalmente – havia jogado em cima de mim.

"Sua mãe que mandou." Ele respondeu.

"Roupas novas?" Perguntei, depois de abrir rapidamente uma das sacolas.

"É, agora que ela não sai do shopping, ela compra tudo o que vê. Só tenho pena da criança quando nascer, vai ficar..." Assim que eu ouvi o que Jacob tinha dito, não pude deixar que ele continuasse com sua frase.

"Espera. Criança? Minha mãe tá grávida?" Eu tinha certeza que minha expressão naquele momento, era de alguém muito chocada.

"Você não sabia?" Ele perguntou surpreso.

"Você acha que eu estaria com essa cara se eu soubesse?"

"Ela descobriu essa semana."

"Wow." Foi o que eu consegui dizer enquanto assimilava tudo aquilo. Minha mãe, grávida? Isso era diferente. Nunca achei que ela pensaria em ter mais filhos, mas pelo visto eu estava enganada.

"Ela deve ter esquecido de te contar." Assenti ao que o Jacob disse. Eu conhecia minha mãe muito bem, ela sempre esquecia onde deixava as chaves ou o celular. Eu só esperava que ela não fosse esquecer onde largou o meu irmão ou minha irmã.

"Pronto para conhecer o meu pai?" Perguntei assim que ele acabou de recolher tudo da caminhonete.

"Tem certeza que eu vou poder ficar?" Ele perguntou desconfiado.

"Eu expliquei para ele que você é como um irmão para mim, e que eu preferiria beijar um sapo a beijar você."

"Ah, qual é! Sapos são nojentos." Ele protestou.

"Pelo menos eles podem virar um príncipe, o que não se pode dizer o mesmo de você." Dessa vez fui eu quem ganhou um leve tapa no ombro.

"Você é tão irritante!" Ele reclamou, antes de colocar a mão nos meus ombros. "Mas eu estou feliz de estar aqui melhor amiga."

"Eu também, melhor amigo."

Durante todo o caminho Jacob parecia ainda estar nervoso por conhecer o meu pai. Isso por que ele nem era meu namorado. Será que o Charlie metia tanto medo assim?

Entramos no apartamento, e logo vi meu pai sentado no sofá da sala.

"Pai, esse é o Jacob. Jake, esse é o meu pai." Meu pai olhou em nossa direção, e levantou-se, vindo até nós.

"Sr. Swan é um prazer conhecer o senhor." Jacob estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

"Como vaio garoto?" Charlie perguntou educadamente.

"Bem. E o senhor?"

"Tudo certo..." Meu pai respondeu. "Sinta-se em casa. Você pode ficar no quarto de hóspedes." Meu pai apontou para o que ficava ao lado do meu.

"Obrigado." Jake agradeceu e foi para o quarto guardar suas coisas.

"Pai ele trouxe minha caminhonete." Eu comemorei.

"Ótimo só assim não preciso mais te levar para a escola." Até parece que ele não gostava de bancar o pai e me levar para lá todos os dias. "Por falar em escola, Alice ligou querendo saber que horas você iria para os Cullens."

"Eu não iria hoje." Respondi.

"Mas eu vou trabalhar hoje à noite."

"Eu sei, mas como o Jake tá aqui eu achei que não teria necessidade." Expliquei. Já que eu tinha que ir para os Cullens para não ficar sozinha em casa, com o Jacob ali o problema estava resolvido, certo?

"Você acha que eu vou deixar você sozinha aqui com ele?" Meu pai disse como se fosse a idéia mais absurda que eu já tivera.

"Pai, eu já falei que não tem nada demais." Argumentei mais uma vez.

"Não discuta, Bella." Revirei meus olhos e bufei irritada. Eu não ia perder o meu tempo discutindo com o meu pai.

***

Eu nunca havia demorado tanto para chegar até a casa dos Cullens.

Por mais que eu odiasse culpar minha caminhonete, eu sabia muito bem que ela era a principal e única culpada.

"Uau! Isso aqui é uma mansão." Jacob disse, enquanto saia do carro.

"Eu sei."

"E eles te deram a chave?" Ele perguntou admirado ao ver que eu tirava a chave do bolso e a colocava na fechadura.

"Sou praticamente da família."

"Eles não querem me adotar não?" Esme que não ouvisse Jacob dizendo aquilo, por que ela acabaria atendendo o seu desejo.

"Alice!" Chamei, antes de fechar a porta atrás de mim. Não demorou nem dois segundos para que a figura pequenina de Alice se fizesse presente.

"Bella!" Ela gritou, vindo em minha direção. "Ah, e você deve ser o Jacob. Prazer, eu sou Alice, melhor amiga da Bella." Ela nem deixou Jacob dizer nada, e já foi o abraçando.

"Leah já sabe disso?" Ele sussurrou, quando Alice se desvencilhou dele. Tudo o que eu menos precisava no momento era ter Leah chateada comigo por que eu havia encontrado uma nova melhor amiga em Chicago.

"Vem que eu vou te apresentar ao resto do pessoal." Alice pegou a mão de Jacob e o saiu puxando até a sala de estar. O pobre coitado ficou me olhando como se estivesse pedindo socorro, mas não tinha nada que eu pudesse fazer.

Alice sempre fazia as coisas do jeito dela, e quanto antes ele aprendesse isso melhor.

"Bellinha!" O Ursinho de pelúcia gritou assim que me viu.

"Pessoal, esse aqui é o Jacob. Jake esses são o Emmett, a namorada dele Rosalie, e o Jasper." Apresentei.

"Prazer." Jacob disse, antes de cumprimentar a cada um individualmente.

"Ah, e esse é o Jake." Apontei para o labrador que estava ao lado de Jasper, e que parecia estar muito bravo por ter sido ignorado.

"Como é que é?"

"Ele também se chama Jake." Expliquei, enquanto tentava não rir.

"O cachorro tem o mesmo nome que eu? Que palhaçada é essa?"

"Não fala assim com o Jake, ele é um ótimo cachorro." Disse, não conseguindo mais conter o riso.

"Eu tô pensando..." Emmett começou. "Se eu gritar Jake, qual dos dois chegam primeiro?" Jacob lançou um olhar mortal para o grandalhão, quem ignorou completamente seu olhar.

"Amor, é melhor você não pensar." Rose disse, entre os risos

"Então, o que vamos fazer?" Jasper perguntou. Olhei par Alice, e vi seus olhinhos brilhando de excitação.

"Antes que você responda, eu não vou ao shopping com você" Consegui ser mais rápida que ela, e ela fez um biquinho para mim.

"Te odeio." Ela murmurou.

"Eu tô louco para comer uma pizza." Emmett disse.

"Podemos ir para uma pizzaria então." Jasper sugeriu.

"Eu posso viver com essa escolha." Rosalie falou, sem dar muita importância.

"Cadê o Edward?"

"No quarto dele." Jazz respondeu.

"Ele vai?" Mesmo já sabendo a resposta, decidi perguntar.

"Acho pouco provável, e você sabe as razões." Alice disse.

"Vou lá falar com ele." Deixei Jacob conversando com eles, e fui para o quarto falar com Edward.

"Entra." Ele respondeu após ouvir minha batida na porta.

"Oi."

"Bella. Vai ficar hoje aqui?" Ele perguntou surpreso.

"Contra a minha vontade." Admiti. Não era que eu não queria passar um tempo ali com eles, mas eu queria passar um tempo sozinha com o Jacob.

"Por quê?" Ele perguntou como cenho franzido.

"Eu tava achando que meu pai ia deixar eu ficar em casa sozinha já que o Jacob tá comigo, mas não ele me mandou para cá." Expliquei.

"Pensei que você gostasse de ficar aqui." Ele comentou, encolhendo os ombros.

"Eu gosto, mas eu queria passar um tempo com o Jake, só isso."

"Quem é esse tal Jacob?" Ele perguntou levemente exasperado.

"Meu melhor amigo que mora em Phoenix. Ele vai passar umas semanas aqui."

"Ah!" Foi tudo o que ele disse.

O silêncio, tão conhecido de nós, se fez presente no quarto.

Desde o dia que Edward me dera o CD, a nossa amizade havia continuado de onde havia parado. Nenhum dos dois havia ousado falar sobre o que havia acontecido na noite que eu tinha ido parar no hospital.

Mas isso não queria dizer que eu não pensava nisso.

Às vezes eu só queria que ele trouxesse o tópico à tona, para que toda essa dúvida acabasse de uma vez por todas.

Eu odiava esses silêncios que me faziam pensar, imaginar.

"O pessoal tá indo para uma pizzaria, quer vir?" Convidei, na tentativa de acabar com aquele silêncio mais que incômodo.

"Acho que não."

"Edward, por favor." Pedi.

"Eu não acho uma boa idéia."

"Vamos! Você precisa se divertir, e também é uma ótima oportunidade de você conhecer o Jake." Tentei argumentar. Eu precisava que ele fosse.

"Se ele for tão irritante quanto o meu cachorro, eu dispenso."

"Edward, por favor!"

"Bella..." Ele implorou, como se estivesse travando uma luta interna.

"Por mim." Pedi mais uma vez. O silêncio apareceu outra vez, até que ele exalou pesadamente.

"Está bem." Ele disse, derrotado.

"Sério?" Perguntei sem acreditar. _Eu realmente havia conseguido aquilo?_

"Você não me deixa muita escolha." Ele respondeu, levemente humorado.

"Que demais." Comemorei. E novamente, antes que eu percebesse, já o estava abraçando. "Ops, desculpa por isso, de novo." Disse tentando me soltar dele, coisa que ele não permitiu.

"Eu já disse que não tem problema." Ele disse com uma voz calma. "Nós somos amigos, lembra? Amigos se abraçam." Ele beliscou minha cintura, fazendo que eu sentisse um calor no meu rosto.

"Certo. Vou ficar te esperando lá embaixo então." Finalmente me soltei dele, e saí do quarto.

Se continuássemos tão próximos assim, não demoraria muito para que eu o beijasse novamente.

E essa possibilidade, era no mínimo assustadora.

"Podemos ir?" Alice perguntou, quando me avistou na entrada da sala onde eles estavam.

"Não. O Edward vai." Os meus quatro amigos me olharam com os olhos arregalados.

"O Edward vai? Você tá falando sério?" Rosalie perguntou, como se não estivesse acreditando no que eu estava falando.

"Como você conseguiu isso?" Jasper perguntou.

"Eu apenas pedi." Respondi, dando de ombros.

"Você deve ser uma mutante." Emmett disse com um ar infantil, e eu andei até ele, apenas para dar um tapa em sua nuca.

Todos ficamos na sala, esperando para que ele finalmente descesse.

"Oi." Edward apareceu, minutos depois. E todos olharam para ele como se ainda não acreditassem que ele realmente estava fazendo aquilo.

"Edward, que bom que você vai!" Alice comemorou.

"É mesmo Eddie." Rose concordou.

"Rosalie, não me chame assim." Ele reclamou com uma careta, e Rose sorriu. Pelo visto, isso seria algo que o velho Edward faria.

"Edward." Eu fui até onde ele estava, e o puxei pela mão levando-o até o Jacob. "Eu quero que você conheça o Jacob. Jake esse é o Edward." Os dois apertaram as mãos.

"A Bella fala bastante sobre você." Jacob comentou, amigavelmente.

"Desculpa, mas não posso dizer o mesmo." Edward devolveu, num tom ríspido. _O que estava acontecendo? _

"Acho melhor irmos." Disse, intercalando meu olhar entre os dois.

"Que troço é esse?" Rosalie fez uma cara de n nojo assim que viu minha Chevy baby estacionada.

"Ei! Essa é a minha caminhonete." Reclamei.

"Isso pode ser chamado de qualquer coisa menos de caminhonete." Alice também resolveu dar sua opinião.

"Você assaltou algum ferro velho?" Emmett perguntou. Ótimo! Todos estavam contra mim.

"Eu vou ignorar vocês." Disse sem lhes dar atenção. "Ela vai provar do que é capaz."

"Enguiçar no meio do caminho?" Claro que o Jasper não iria perder a chance de brincar comigo.

Eu estava ferrada com amigos como aquele.

Nós seguimos para a pizzaria mais perto, e que mesmo assim ficava longe.

Quem mandava os Cullens se esconderem do restante do mundo?

"Boa noite. O que vão querer?" A garçonete nos cumprimentou.

"Uma Pizza Gigante de Pepperonni." Jasper fez o pedido.

"Duas." Emmett, praticamente gritou.

"Emmett!" Rose ralhou com ele.

"Eu estou em fase de crescimento."

"Você pode colocar queijo extra nas duas?" Jacob pediu.

"Claro. Mais alguma coisa?"

"Pode retirar a azeitona da metade de uma das pizzas?" Alice perguntou.

"E para beber?"

"Qualquer refrigerante que não contenha cafeína." Rosalie respondeu.

"Para todos?" A garçonete olhava para nós.

"Eu vou querer uma coca-cola." Eu e Edward respondemos juntos.

"Você devia ser mais elétrica que a Alice por tanta cafeína que você bebe." Emmett comentou.

"Isso é uma coisa impossível. Alice deveria ser estudada pela ciência." A pixel que estava na minha frente quase me assassinou com seu olhar.

"Dá para não falarem de mim? Que tal falarmos sobre a Bella?"

"Eu acho que não."

"Vai Jacob, nos conte alguma coisa sobre ela." Alice insistiu.

"Não tem muita coisa para contar, acreditem." Jake respondeu. E eu fiquei agradecida pela resposta.

"Viu? Eu sempre falei que era normal."

"Eu não disse que você era normal, só que você não fez nada que fosse interessante." Tinha horas que Jacob era tão irritante.

"Há quanto tempo vocês se conhecem?" Emmett perguntou.

"Onze anos. Bella é minha vizinha desde quando se mudou para Phoenix." Jacob respondeu, com um sorriso saudosista. Eu ainda me lembrava claramente do dia que um Jacob sem dente veio até mim.

"Minha mãe não escolheu muito bem a vizinhança." Impliquei com ele.

"Percebe-se." Edward sibilou baixinho ao meu lado. Eu olhei para ele sem entender aquela reação.

Nós continuamos conversando por um bom tempo, até que Jasper olhou o relógio e viu que já passavam das dez.

Fomos cada um para os seus carros, quando o que eu menos esperava aconteceu.

Minha caminhonete não ligava. De jeito algum.

"O que aconteceu?" Emmett perguntou, se agachando perto da janela de onde eu estava.

"Ela não quer ligar." Respondi, chorosa.

"Eu disse que ela ia enguiçar." Jasper falou com sua maneira irritante de ser.

"Jasper, cala a boca."

"Bella é melhor a gente chamar o reboque, e irmos para casa." Rosalie disse.

"Você quer que eu largue ela aqui?" Eu não podia largar meu bebê naquele estacionamento.

"Bella, nós podemos chegar tarde a casa se ficarmos aqui esperando." Alice argumentou. Por mais que eu odiasse admitir, ela tinha razão.

"Tá bem." Saí do carro e o tranquei.

"Bells, você vem no meu carro, Jake você vai com o Emmett, tudo bem?" Jasper nos dividiu.

"Claro, claro." Jacob respondeu. Diferente de mim, ele desconhecia as reais intenções por trás daquela divisão.

Entrei no carro de Jasper, ficando no banco de trás ao lado do Edward.

"Toma." Entreguei um fone de ouvido para ele, antes de colocar o outro no meu ouvido. Apertei o _play_ do meu Ipod, e _Rêvirie _começou a tocar.

"Essa é uma das melhores obras dele." Edward comentou, aproveitando a melodia.

"Concordo. Mas ainda prefiro Clair de Lune."

"Finalmente, algo que os dois concordam." Ele disse com seu sorriso torto, que parecia ser sua marca pessoal.

"Mentira. Nós concordamos que o Tarantino é um ótimo diretor." Disse, me lembrando do dia que voltei mais cedo do encontro do James e assisti um filme com ele.

"Mas discordamos sobre o Woody Allen." Ele apontou.

"Não vou dizer que ele seja uma pessoa muito sã, mas até que eu gostei de Scoop."

"Até onde eu sei você assistiu esse filme por causa do Hugh Jackman." Ele provocou.

"E você por causa da Scarlet Johanson." Devolvi.

"Eu estava querendo analisar o porquê dela fazer tantos filmes com o Woody Allen."

"Sei." Disse, duvidando claramente do que ele havia falado.

Pude ver o olhar curioso do Jasper pelo retrovisor, e eu revirei os olhos.

"Meninos, que bom que vocês chegaram." Esme disse, assim que entramos em casa. "Edward, fico feliz em ver que você saiu com seus amigos."

"Bellinha tem super poderes." Quem mais além de Emmett podia ter falado isso?

"E você deve ser o Jacob, certo?" Esme se virou para o meu melhor amigo.

"Sou. Como a senhora sabe?" Ele perguntou, espantado.

"O pai da Bella nos ligou avisando que você viria. Seja muito bem vindo." Ela o abraçou com o seu jeito maternal.

"Obrigado." Ele agradeceu. Pronto! Esme já tinha ganhado o Jake.

Cada um foi indo se acomodar em seu quarto, e eu me aproximei de Esme querendo lhe falar em particular.

"Esme, você se incomodaria do Jake dormir no mesmo quarto que eu? Ele é só meu amigo, e ele já cansou de dormir no meu quarto. Se você quiser, você pode ligar para minha mãe e falar com ela."

"Não precisa Bella, eu confio em você." Ela disse sincera.

"Obrigada." Eu a abracei, antes de ir para o meu quarto.

Esme depois foi até o meu quarto, levando lençóis e travesseiros para o Jake.

"O que você achou deles?" Perguntei, enquanto Jacob arrumava sua cama no chão.

"Eles são bem legais." Ele respondeu animadamente.

"Que bom que vocês se deram bem." O meu maior medo era que meus amigos não gostassem uns dos outros.

Depois que Jacob acabou de arrumar a cama, eu apaguei a luz, e logo fomos deitar.

"Então, você e o Edward..." Jacob começou a falar.

"O quê?"

"Sei lá. Rola alguma coisa?" Ele havia percebido isso no primeiro dia que ele estava aqui? Era tão óbvio assim?

"Rola... amizade." _Infelizmente_, completei mentalmente.

"Só isso mesmo?" Ele perguntou, parecendo não acreditar.

"Qual razão do súbito interesse na minha vida amorosa?" Perguntei, já ficando irritada com aquele interrogatório.

"Só achei que estivesse rolando algo."

"Não. Não está." Respondi irritada.

"Mas você gostaria?" Ele perguntou, sugestivo.

"Boa noite, Jacob!" Disse rispidamente.

"Agora eu entendi por que você gosta tanto de ficar aqui." Ele comentou dando risada, o que me fez jogar uma almofada no rosto dele.

_Ele era tão irritante!_

***

Eu estava nos bastidores quando pude ouvir o Sr. Banners anunciando que o Edward seria o próximo a subir ao palco.

Corri até a parte que dava acesso ao palco esperando que eu pudesse falar com ele, mas eu havia chegado tarde demais.

Ele já estava sentado ao piano com sua típica expressão compenetrada, esperando o momento certo de fazer sua mágica acontecer.

As teclas do piano começaram a ser dedilhadas, e uma melodia doce e melancólica preencheu o ambiente.

_I've been watching your world from afar,  
I've been trying to be where you are,  
And I've been secretly falling apart,  
I'll see._

Meu coração falhou duas batidas ao ouvi-lo cantar. Mesmo eu assistindo-o secretamente, tocando o piano todos os dias, eu nunca deixava de me surpreender com seu talento.

Sem dúvidas, Edward era a pessoa mais talentosa que eu já havia conhecido. Se ao menos ele pudesse ver além da sua deficiência. Talvez assim ele chegaria a entender que enxergar não era nada, se ele não se permitisse sentir as coisas.

_To me, you're strange and you're beautiful,  
You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see,  
You turn every head but you don't see me._

Aos poucos eu fui prestando atenção na letra. Como alguém poderia não notá-lo? Como ele podia achar que ele era invisível aos olhos alheios? Se ele ao menos soubesse que ele havia se tornado o centro do meu mundo. Se ao menos ele pudesse sentir o que eu sentia.

_I'll put a spell on you,  
You'll fall asleep and I'll put a spell on you.  
And when I wake you,  
I'll be the first thing you see,  
And you'll realise that you love me._

No decorrer da música, meus sentimentos foram mudando. Quem seria a garota fascinante sobre quem ele cantava? Ele não conversava com ninguém além de mim, então deveria ser alguém do passado. Talvez fosse a idiota da ex-namorada que o largou assim que ele perdera a visão.

_Sometimes, the last thing you want comes in first,  
Sometimes, the first thing you want never comes,  
And I know, the waiting is all you can do,  
Sometimes..._

Nunca na minha vida eu realmente havia pensado na possibilidade de me apaixonar. Claro que a maioria das garotas passavam a vida toda pensando em garotos e em casamento, e tudo o que isso envolve, enquanto eu me contentava apenas com os meus amigos.

Mas tudo havia mudado tão de repente. Eu só queria ser aquela que ele queria que o desejasse.

_I'll put a spell on you,  
You'll fall asleep,  
I'll put a spell on you,  
And when I wake you,  
I'll be the first thing you see,  
And you'll realise that you love me._

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Eu não sabia se estava chorando porque a música era perfeita, ou se porque eu não era a musa inspiradora.

Todos o aplaudiram de pé, e eu tentei me recompor, afinal subir ao palco com cara de choro não estava nos meus planos.

Edward saiu do palco, e veio andando lentamente até onde eu estava.

"Você foi ótimo!" Elogiei-o, o que fez o parar ao meu lado.

"Sério?" Ele perguntou, desconfiado.

"Sério!" Disse com um sorriso.

"Você realmente gostou?" Ele buscava pela minha reafirmação. Eu só não sabia como ele ainda podia ter dúvidas quanto aquilo.

"Sim. A música é perfeita."

"Obrigado. Significa muito vindo de você." Ele sorriu um sorriso sincero.

"De nada."

"Você é a próxima?" Ele perguntou.

"Não. O Mike-Freddy-Krugger-Newton é o próximo." Ele riu com o meu apelido.

"Se ele soubesse que você o chama assim..."

"Ele é assustador" Disse como se um arrepio passasse por mim. Era assustador como aquele garoto parecia estar em todo lugar que eu estava. "Você vai sentar?"

"Não, vou ficar aqui te esperando. Quero ser o primeiro a falar com você quando você sair do palco." Sorri novamente. Eu sabia que não podia me dar esperanças, mas as vezes ele fazia isso ser tão difícil.

**[EPOV]**

Bella saiu e eu fiquei ali parado, esperando até que sua vez chegasse.

Quando Mike acabou de cantar sua música, o Sr. Banner tratou logo de chamá-la ao palco.

Eu podia ouvi-la ao meu lado, respirando pesadamente. Eu tinha certeza que ela estava prestes a entrar em pânico, assim como a primeira vez.

"Apenas lembre-se de fechar os olhos." Sussurrei para ela, antes dela subir ao palco.

Sua voz doce e calma cantava harmoniosamente com a música. Eu tinha certeza que estava parecendo um bobo com um enorme sorriso no rosto, enquanto a ouvia cantar.

Eu não podia negar o poder que ela exercia sobre mim. Enquanto eu ouvia a música eu ficava lembrando da conversa que ela tivera com o meu irmão.

_Sabe, eu ia perguntar onde você tirou tanta inspiração, mas eu acho que já sei, _ele disse. Eu só me perguntava quem havia sido o rapaz capaz de inspirá-la de tal forma.

Se um dia eu o encontrasse, eu não saberia se o parabenizava ou se lhe dava um soco.

Eu só queria saber quem era o sortudo por quem ela cantava estar desejosa de conhecer, amar e arriscar todas as chances para ficar com ele.

Se ao menos ela soubesse, que no que dependesse de mim, ela não teria que arriscar mais nada.

Se ao menos ela soubesse que eu faria tudo o que estivesse ao meu alcance para que ela nunca fosse embora.

Sem dúvida alguma, a inspiração dela devia ser o tal amigo de Phoenix que estava visitando-a. Ele parecia gostar muito dela, e diferente de mim, ele podia enxergá-la.

As palmas da platéia me acordaram dos meus pensamentos, e segundos depois eu podia ouvir passos vindos na minha direção.

"E então?" Ela perguntou, ansiosa.

"Perfeita." Respondi.

"Desde quando você virou um mentiroso?" Ela perguntou sarcasticamente

"Eu estou falando a verdade."

"Eu sei que você só está querendo ser gentil, mas eu vou fingir que acredito." Eu nunca iria entender como ela não podia se enxergar claramente. Será que ela não se ouvia? Ela havia sido maravilhosa no palco, e ainda duvidava de quem a elogiava.

"Bella, eu não minto. E eu nunca mentiria para você." Disse firmemente, para que ela realmente acreditasse em mim. "Se eu estou dizendo que você foi ótima, é por que eu realmente acho isso."

"Obrigada. Significa muito vindo de você." Ela repetiu minhas palavras, propositalmente.

"De nada."

"Agora vamos, antes que alguém decida vir atrás de nós." Eu me perguntava quem estaria mais impaciente, minha mãe ou Alice?

"Espera." Bella parou no meio do caminho, segurando meu braço.

"O que foi?" Perguntei, preocupado.

"Eu só..." Ela limpou a garganta. "Eu só queria te agradecer."

"Pelo o quê?" Perguntei, sem entender.

"Por me inspirar com a sua música, por me ensinar a superar os desafios e principalmente por me ensinar que às vezes é bom fechar os olhos e esquecer o mundo ao redor." Eu não acreditava que ela estava me agradecendo, quando era eu que devia estar fazendo aquilo.

"Bella, se alguém tem que agradecer esse alguém sou eu. Você..." Eu não pude continuar, já que uma discussão começou perto de nós.

"Ei! Você não pode entrar aqui." Um dos professores gritou.

"Quem disse?" A voz desafiante de Alice perguntou.

"Eu estou dizendo."

"Pois fique sabendo que meus amigos estão ali, e eu vou falar com eles." Ela disse decidida.

"Volta aqui." O mesmo homem gritou, novamente.

"Me solta!" Ela gritou. Pelo visto, Alice havia sido alcançada.

"Solta ela agora!" A voz estrondosa de Emmett disse.

"Ele você obedece, né?" Alice reclamou. Também, quem não obedeceria Emmett ao olhar o tamanho do seu porte físico.

"Acho melhor irmos antes que Alice bata no segurança."

Eu seguia ao lado da Bella, enquanto tentava não dizer tudo o que estava preso na minha garganta.

Eu queria poder agradecer por ela não ter desistido de mim, quando isso parecia ser o mais fácil; por ela ter me enfrentado quando necessário, e me encorajado quando eu precisava; por ela ter se tornado minha amiga e ter ficado ao meu lado, mas principalmente, por ela ter me feito descobrir o real poder do amor, mesmo que para ela eu não fosse mais que um amigo.

**N/B:** OMG! OME! OMqualquercoisa! Não acredito! Que liindo! *respira* Certo, deixa eu explicar porque vocês devem ter sacado que aqui não é a Tha. Aconteceu problemas técnicos com a Tha que todos entendemos, então eu estou betando esse capítulo pra Re. Aqui é a Nah, a mesma bata de JGF – YGB *-* Oh, God! Eu estou completamente sem palavras! O Edward é tão lindo! Perfeito! Maravilhoso! Tão... TUDODEBOMEDOMELHORJUNTO! Esse é o meu Edward preferido, meu sonho de consumo *-* E o Jake chegou! Eu estava ansiosa com a chegada dele, vou confessar. Eu tenho medo que ele – mesmo que sem perceber – acabe atrapalhando o nosso casal fofo que ainda nem ficou junto *bufa* Re, você tem sorte que eu joguei o meu estojo de facas fora *faz cara de anjo* UAHSUAHSUHAUSHUAHSUHA ;x Certo, nem preciso falar que eu estou ansiosa pro próximo capítulo, preciso? Não faz a maldade de demorar tanto da próxima vez OK Re? Eu sei que você fez o que pode, mais mesmo assim tenta não demorar? Se não eu vou acompanhar a Bella e ter um enfarte antes dos 30! Já falei de mais, certo? Sou meio impulsiva com essas coisas, desculpa! *Passando um zíper na boca e estalando um beijo na mão, depois sopra para os leitores MEGALINDOS da Re*

**whatever.: **Pra começar, eu amei o seu "nome"! Eu abri o email pensando, quem será que me mandou a review, e quando eu li o "nome" eu morri de rir. Não ligue, eu estou com um humor medonho desde ontem, o que me leva a dizer, escrever e fazer coisas idiotas. Sabe, você usou a torcida errada. Se você tivesse falado que a torcida do Corinthians estava pedindo esse capítulo eu teria atualizado bem mais rápido hauahauha Mas deixando a besteira de lado, eu realmente estava sem tempo, e devo continuar assim pelos próximos meses =/

**Thais Diniz: **Algo me diz que isso irá acontecer no próximo capítulo. xD

**Nessinha Tavares: **Seja bem vinda! Obrigada! Eu fico tão feliz em saber que você está gostando. Sei que pode parecer clichê, mas é a mais pura verdade.

**Mari:** Calma! Respira! Eu me divirto vendo a ansiedade de vocês, mas também fico mal por isso, afinal eu também sei como é ficar sentada esperando por uma atualização.

**Kris:** Ele demorou demais, né? Acho que pelo tempo dava para você ter lido e relido umas trinta vezes ahuahauahaua Mas eu estou trabalhando para não deixar vocês muito ansiosas.

**La Noite : **Finalmente, né? Esse capítulo foi a última enrolada. Prometo!

**Tamycullen: **Eu não esqueci de vocês não! Eu jamais faria isso, mas é que minha vida tá tão enrolada, que eu tô sem tempo de escrever. É só isso, eu não estou pensando em abandonar vocês. Eu amo essa fic! *_*

**Roosi: **Flor! Eu tô aqui! Wow! Mais de 20 dias? Nem eu estava contando. Sério que foi isso tudo? Meu problema é a falta de tempo =/ Mas estou fazendo o possível para não deixar vocês na mão.

**Mari: **Já postei, já postei! Espera, essa Mari é a mesma Mari da outra review? Só para saber, é que as vezes eu posso confundir hauahauahau

**Lali Durao: **Você escreve em hebraico? Que legal! Eu amo essas coisas não convencionais *_*Se não te der muito trabalho, eu gostaria sim de ler. Mas não precisa ter pressa não. E lembre-se só se não te der muito trabalho hauahauh Eu amo essa música! Suas unhas agüentam até o próximo capítulo? Se você precisar eu te mando um estoque de unhas postiças hauahauahaua

**Gláucia: **Essa fic não iria ter EPOV, mas no decorrer eu quis colocar, e as leitoras também pediram. E eu estava tão insegura em relação ao primeiro. Mas eu fico feliz que você esteja gostando. Bem, eu disse que não iria mais responder a pergunta, e eu não vou fazer isso. Você pode procurar essa resposta em alguma review que eu respondi lá no início da fic, ou você pode procurar no Google sobre a doença dele que é Ceratocone.

**Nah Weisz: **Eu tô pasma. Eu achei que ninguém ia chorar nesse capítulo hauahuaha. Nah, eu já disse que não me importo com o tamanho das suas reviews. Eu amo ler todas as reviews, não importa o tamanho que elas tenham. *_*Se você chorou tanto assim nesse capítulo, até o final da fic você vai secar seus dutos lacrimais. XD

**Ster:** HUahauahuahuahaua Eu acho que nunca vi um pé de abacaxi. Gente! Eu nunca vi um pé de abacaxi?! Fiquei chocada agora! Acho que vou procurar no Google....*Depois da pesquisa (Sim, eu realmente fui procurar..)* É quase do tamanho do pé de alface. Ainda acho isso muito Jasper. Tenta pular do primeiro andar de um prédio, eu acho isso menos Emo ahauhauahuaha

**Lilian Beatriz: **Sua vó é uma pessoa muito sábia heheheheh Mas a enrolação vai acabar. No próximo capítulo!

**Regina Swan Cullen: **Olá! Vai demorar nadinha. No próximo capítulo xD Não, esse Jacob aqui é apenas amigo dela mesmo, mas isso não impede que o Edward sinta ciúmes dele hehehehe

**Black Butterfly S2: **Oie, seja bem-vinda. Muito obrigada pelo elogio ^^ Demorei com esse, mas vou fazer o meu melhor para postar o próximo o quanto antes.

**Layra Cullen: **Oi. Eu não sei se você disse antes, hauahuahaua eu tenho péssima memória xD Mas agora que você falou, eu não esqueço. Tão feliz! \o/

**Biah: **Obrigada ^^ Já postei!

**Camilinha EGO: **O Jasper "sente" as coisas, então ele tinha que sacar mais rápido. Sou fã dele! Nhaa, eu também. Próximo capítulo...aguarde!

**Paula: **Vai rolar tudo o que tem direito, mas no seu devido tempo. Eles vão descobrir inúmeras coisas juntos, mas tudo no seu devido tempo

**Dada cullen: **Tudo bem, eu queria te matar. Eu não ia falar nada, mas já que vocês insistiu... O Jasper é perfeito, alguém embrulha ele e me dá de presente? *_* Espere só mais um capítulo!

**Lyka Cullen:** Espero que também tenha gostado desse aqui!

**Lize G. : **Jake chegou! E lembrando que ele ainda não foi embora hauahauaha

**Cris Turner: **Ownnn ^^ Eu amei em saber que a maioria gostou dessa cena, eu incluí ela de última hora e foi bom saber que o resultado foi o esperado =D

**Carolina Almeida : **Não coloque imagens na minha cabeça...ai, ai! Mas até que eu gostei da idéia...Eu vou ficar com pena deles quando o Emm descobrir huahauahaua

**Inaclara: **Já tava mais do que na hora né?

**Tamycullen: **Obrigada! Pois é, uma hora isso tinha que acontecer.

**Gibeluh: **Já está postado. Atrasado, mas postado!

**Anne Lima: **E já vão ficar. Depois desse capítulo chega de enrolação!

**Ana Krol : **Ele demorou, mas o importante é que ele percebeu, né?

**Nessinha: **Eu não diria que ele é lerdo. Eu diria que ele estava enferrujado com seus sentimentos desde que ele decidiu se isolar do mundo. Mas agora parece que ele decidiu arriscar né? Tô louca para escrever o próximo capítulo.

**Amabille: **Por que as vezes a gente tá no lugar errado e na hora errada, mas para falar a verdade eu queria deixar ele com ciúmes. Amo ele com ciúmes do Jasper, mostra o lado irracional do sentimento dele.

**Mari: **Originalmente essa cena seria com ela acordada, mas como ela só estaria no próximo capítulo eu decidi adiantar um pouco as coisas e meio que acabar com a curiosidade dele. Espero que você não tenha ficado maluca com essa minha demora.

**Nara: **Wow! Você me chamou de Rena! Hauahauhaua Poucas pessoas me chamam assim, esse é quase meu apelido secreto hauahauahua Pior que eu não tinha pronto, e demorei um bocado para acabar de escrever =s

**Dani Glatz: **No próximo capítulo, tudo que você quer vai acontecer!

**AnaBeHh: **Obrigada! ^^

**Karen Marie Cullen: **Psychooo! (Agora o apelido pegou hauahauahua) Pessoa que estava desesperada com o meu sumiço *hug* Eu não vou comentar a minha demora, pq vc já sabe os motivos, mas numa coisa eu concordo: O Jasper tá quente! Você pintar o Emmett nu? Vamos ver o que a Rose pensa disso....

**Julia-Muniz: **Chora não! Espere só mais um capítulo para eles se acertarem! E eu concordo com relação ao vídeo..hauahaua Seria engraçado.

**: **Eu sei que já devo ter te agradecido, mas agradeço de novo ^^ Eu realmente não pude postar antes, mas fiz assim que deu!

**Juliete Masen Cullen: **Essas músicas estavam martelando na minha cabecinha há algum tempo, e ADSO foi o encaixe perfeito xD

**Ana Alice Matos: **Jasper é o melhor! Hauahauhauahaua Apertar o Edward até esmagar? Num sei se deixo não. Só se antes eu tiver apertado ele muito, masmuito mesmo ahuahauah Ela não acordou, e eu achei melhor assim. Sei lá, acho que se ela acordasse ele ia sair correndo dali ahuahauahau

**MrSouza Cullen: **Eu sei que te falei que ia atualizar na semana passada, mas eu não consegui. Cheguei em casa e me deu uma preguiça de escrever, e eu fui colocar minha leitura de fanfics em dia. Prometo que os momentos depressivos da Bella não irão se repetir tão cedo. O próximo eu nem sei quando vou postar, já comecei a escrever mas nem sei quando vou terminar. Eu preciso de fériaaas! hehehehehe

**Maria Lua: **Uma hora ele tinha que acordar! \o/

**Lucy Masen: **Todo mundo ama um Edward ciumento, né? A agonia vai terminar no próximo capítulo. Eu tô repetindo tanto isso, que já tá quase virando um mantra hauahuahauaha

**Janice:** Owwnn que fofa! ^^ Chora não..

**/~laisaraujo: **Pessoa! Eu tentei te mandar o email com o capítulo, mas eu não consegui. E como minha internet tava uma porcaria eu nem pude te avisar, mas depois que eu vi que vc tinha conseguido ler eu fiquei mais tranqüila. Que bom te ver por aqui!!!! Você também é demais ahauahuaah Vizinho delícia, é? Hummm, isso é bom! Não desista, que um dia você consegue.

**Julieide: **Só teve uma ceninha básica, mas vou tentar providenciar mais hauahuahau

**Anna Paula: **Pois é, né? Owwwn, que bom que você está gostando.

**Aline Santos: **Eu sei que ele é "lerdo". Mas ele age assim por causa da situação dele. Ele ficou muito tempo afastado de todos, para ele tomar a iniciativa assim rapidamente seria muit difícil. Mais que eles estão devagar, isso estão.

**Cleidinha: **Bem que eu queria ter feito isso com ele, mas eu fiquei com pena dele. Do jeito que ele é ele ia acabar saindo correndo do quarto e querer evitar ela mais do que ele já estava fazendo.

**N/A: **Eu esqueci de agradecer lá em cima pelas 50 reviews, isso mesmo...50 reviews no último capítulo. Vocês são demais! E é por isso que vou tentar não demorar no próximo capítulo xD (Mas não prometo nada XD) Um beijão e até a próxima!


	19. Confissões

**N/A** : Olá pessoas! Mil desculpas pelo atraso. Eu sei que a maioria deve estar querendo me matar pela demora, mas existem coisas que infelizmente não podem ser controladas. E o tempo, ou a falta dele. Mas enfim, eu realmente eu espero que vocês gostem do capítulo. Ele não ficou do jeito que eu queria (até perdia a conta de quantas vezes reescrevi alguma cena), mas se eu tentasse mudar mais alguma coisa ele não ia sair tão cedo. Agora vou calar meus dedos. Divirtam-se.

**Músicas do capítulo: **Todas as duas músicas citadas e a música que está no capítulo, estão disponíveis para download no link que se encontra no meu profile =D

**Concurso: **Não sei se vocês sabem, mas eu estou promovendo um Concurso de Fanfics. Quem quiser participar só ir no meu Profile e clicar na "Fic" Concurso dia dos namorados.

**Capítulo 18- Confissões**

**[BPOV]**

_You're stuck on me_

_**(Você está preso em mim)**_

_and my laughing eyes_

_**(e em meus olhos risonhos)**_

_I can't pretend_

_**(Eu não posso fingir)**_

_Though I try to hide, I like you_

_**(Embora tente esconder)**_

_I like you like you_

_**( Eu gosto de você, Eu gosto de você)**_

(/watch?v=bEWiFNqF4N4)

Assim que entrei na casa dos Cullens, tratei de seguir o caminho que eu conhecia tão bem. Resolvi passar longe da cozinha, não querendo encontrar Esme ou Jasper. Ao menos não agora.

Quanto mais me aproximava da sala de música, melhor podia ouvir o som do piano. Apenas três dias haviam se passado desde que eu o ouvira tocar na apresentação, mas ainda assim sentia falta de ouvi-lo. A música doce e suave ecoava pelo corredor, então decidi ficar parada a porta, não querendo atrapalhá-lo.

_Hello_ sempre foi uma das minhas músicas preferidas. Mas ouvindo-a na voz dele, tinha um significado completamente diferente. Uma sensação completamente diferente.

Era impossível não sorrir ao ouvir o som da sua voz.

Enquanto ele continuava a cantar, eu me lembrava vagamente do clipe dessa música. Nele, Lionel Ritchie interpretava um professor de teatro que era perdidamente apaixonado por sua aluna, que era deficiente visual.

Ele sempre ficava de longe, observando-a. Desejando que ela o pudesse enxergá-lo. Não enxergar o exterior, mas o que ele tinha por dentro. Todo aquele sentimento que ele queria externar, mas não podia.

_E as pessoas ainda dizem que a vida não imita a arte._

"Sabia que você gostava do Lionel Ritchie." Provoquei, finalmente anunciando a minha presença, no mesmo momento que ele tocava a última nota da música.

"Eu nunca disse que não gostava." Ele disse, virando-se na minha direção.

"Então por que todo aquele ódio com _Endless Love_?" Cruzei meus braços, esperando sua resposta. Às vezes eu esquecia que ele não podia ver minhas expressões e reações. Mas, quando eu estava perto dele eu não conseguia agir de outra maneira. Para mim Edward não era diferente.

"Não vamos começar de novo." Ele avisou em um tom divertido.

"Só faço sua vontade por que hoje é seu aniversário"

"Como você sabe?" Edward perguntou com o cenho franzido.

"Parece que as pessoas por aqui não sabem falar de outra coisa."

"Culpa da Esme." Ele realmente conhecia a mãe que tinha. Esme e consequentemente Alice, pareciam não saber falar de outra coisa a não se o iminente aniversário.

"Então, eu trouxe um presente..." Disse enquanto me sentava ao lado dele na banqueta.

"Bella, não precisava. Sério."

"Eu não sabia o que comprar, então eu resolvi gravar um CD, mas aí percebi que você já devia ter todas as músicas que eu tinha gravado, e acabei desistindo do CD...." Comecei a me explicar, mas fui interrompida por ele.

"Então eu não tenho presente?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso.

"Como eu estava falando..." Ignorei sua pergunta. "Eu me lembrei que música não é sua única paixão. Eu fui numa livraria e acabei encontrando isso aqui." Coloquei um pequeno embrulho em suas mãos, que ele logo começou a abrir. "O vendedor disse que ele é raro, então imaginei que você não tivesse."

"O Príncipe e o Mendigo?" Ele perguntou surpreso, depois de ter passado o dedo em cima da escrita em braile que a capa continha.

"Você disse uma vez que gostava do Mark Twain, então..."

"Esse é o meu livro preferido dele." Ele disse maravilhado.

"Confesso que esse foi o único que li." Tudo por que eu tinha visto um desenho do Mickey quando era pequena, e fiz Renée comprar um para mim depois que cresci.

"Sabe, os clássicos vão além de Jane Austen." Ele provocou. Eu nunca iria entender a implicância dos homens com os Clássicos de Austen.

"Em minha defesa, eu li Shakespeare.".

"Romeu e Julieta?" Ele perguntou debochado. Ignorei a reação dele, pois sabia que ele gostava dessa peça, já que tinha visto o livro na estante dele.

"Um deles. Também li Megera Domada, Sonho de uma noite de Verão, Hamlet e Macbeth." Respondi orgulhosa. Eu tinha certeza que o tinha surpreendido.

"Você realmente tem algum cérebro" Ele ponderou por um momento. "Embora eu ache que você deveria ter lido Julio Cesar." Revirei meus olhos. Edward era incorrigível.

"Você sempre tem que dar a palavra final, não é?" Disse, com um suspiro cansado.

"Geralmente." Ele deu de ombros, antes de um sorriso torto iluminar seu rosto.

_I think I felt my heart skip a beat_

_**(Eu acho que eu senti meu coração falhar uma batida)**_

_I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe_

_**(Eu estou aqui e eu mal posso respirar )**_

_You got me, You got me._

_**(Você me ganhou, Você me ganhou )**_

Já haviam se passado duas semanas desde o dia da apresentação.

Eu quase não acreditei quando ganhei a nota máxima. Quer dizer, eu sabia que não tinha sido ruim, mas eu também não imaginava que alguém fosse me considerar tão boa assim.

Agora que eu estava oficialmente de férias, eu parecia não saber o que fazer com todo o tempo livre que eu tinha. .

Claro que Alice fazia questão de me arrastar quase todos os dias para a casa dos Cullens, o que eu não me opunha nem um pouquinho. Afinal, passar o dia todo trancada no apartamento com o Jake era monótono na maioria das vezes.

O que definitivamente não era o caso no momento.

"Você vai cozinhar?" Perguntei incrédula. Jake estava indo para a cozinha e eu o seguia pelo o apartamento.

"Você devia confiar em mim." Ele disse, abrindo os armários da cozinha.

"Jake, eu lembro da última vez que você tentou cozinhar. A Rachel teve que chamar os bombeiros."

"Eu tinha quinze anos." Ele tentou se defender.

"Certas coisas nunca mudam."

"Mas isso mudou." Ele insistiu. "Agora saia daqui." Ele disse, me empurrando para fora da cozinha. Eu estava sendo expulsa da minha própria cozinha?

"Se você estragar ou quebrar alguma coisa, meu pai te mata!"

"Claro, claro." Ele debochou. Se eu não corresse o risco de quebrar a minha mão, eu com certeza teria o socado.

Por fim, sentei-me no sofá e liguei a televisão. Eu tentava prestar atenção em algum programa, mas era difícil como os barulhos vindos da cozinha.

A verdade é que eu estava louca para ir até lá e descobrir o que Jacob estava fazendo, mas não queria correr o risco de ser expulsa da minha própria cozinha pela segunda vez no mesmo dia.

Não demorou muito até eu ouvir um barulho na porta e segundos depois Charlie passou por ela.

"Bella, está tudo bem?" Meu pai perguntou quando viu minha expressão.

"O Jake tá cozinhando." Respondi fazendo uma careta.

"Sabia que gostava desse garoto por uma razão." Ele brincou. "Você bem que podia namorar ele." Charlie completou com um olhar sugestivo, e eu senti meu estômago embrulhando.

"Eca!" Disse fazendo cara de nojo. Era perturbador imaginar uma coisa dessas. "Ele é como se fosse meu irmão. Isso é nojento."

"Por falar em irmão. Sua mãe ligou?" Eu apenas assenti minha cabeça em resposta.

Charlie havia aceitado a gravidez da minha mãe bem melhor do que eu. Não que eu fosse contra ou não quisesse a criança, mas era estranho ter uma irmã –ou irmão- depois de ter sido filha única por dezoito anos.

Pelo menos eu não era a única em estar em estado de choque. Renée estava petrificada em saber que seria mãe outra vez. Na realidade, Phil era o único que estava radiante com toda essa situação.

Charlie foi para o quarto e eu voltei minha atenção para a televisão. Felizmente o telefone tocou. Ao menos algo para me ocupar por alguns minutos.

"Alô?"

"Bellinha?" Emmett perguntou do outro lado da linha.

"Quem mais seria, Emm?" Perguntei, entediada.

"A namorada do seu pai?" Ele respondeu com outra pergunta.

"Meu pai não tem namorada." Disse enfadada. Lidar com Emmett certas horas podia ser cansativo.

"Você deveria arranjar uma para ele." Ele sugeriu.

"Essa sua ligação tem algum motivo ou você só quer encher o meu saco?" Meu tom saiu um pouco mais ríspido do que eu intencionava, mas eu não pude evitar. Meu humor estava uma verdadeira montanha-russa nos últimos dias.

"Você tá tão irritadinha quanto o Edward. Ainda acho que o casal TPM seria uma boa." Ele deu uma risada estrondosa do outro lado da linha, mas eu não o acompanhei. Eu nunca iria admitir, mas eu concordava com ele.

"Eu vou desligar na sua cara." Ameacei.

"Passa para o Jake que eu quero falar com ele." Ele pediu.

"Ok." Eu tive vontade de perguntar o que ele queria com o Jake, mas achei melhor não.

Entreguei o telefone para o Jacob e fiquei parada na cozinha ouvindo a conversa deles. Ou melhor, tentando ouvir, já que Jake parecia não saber falar outra coisa a não ser 'claro, claro'

"O que ele queria?" Perguntei assim que ele desligou o telefone. Eu estava curiosa demais para me fingir de desinteressada.

"O monster truck está na cidade e ele me chamou para ir." Jacob respondeu, enquanto mexia uma panela que parecia conter algum tipo de molho.

"E a Rose vai também?" Perguntei. Do jeito que ela era louca por carros não duvidava nada que ela fosse.

"Acho que não. Até por que ele perguntou se você poderia passar o dia com ela amanhã."

"E o que você respondeu?" Arquei minha sobrancelha.

"Que sim." Ele deu de ombros, e colocou um pouco do molho na mão e o experimentou.

"Sem me consultar?" Eu praticamente gritei com ele.

"Como se você tivesse muita coisa para fazer." Ele respondeu revirando os olhos.

"Mas isso não te dá o direito de decidir as coisas por mim." Agora assim eu estava gritando com ele. _O que estava acontecendo comigo?_

"O que tá acontecendo?" Jake perguntou com o cenho franzido.

"Nada, Jacob." Respondi rispidamente enquanto saia a passos largos da cozinha.

(/watch?v=oyRU9mow5uU)

Suspirei frustrada quando Tell Him da Colbie Callait começou a tocar no rádio da minha caminhonete. Jacob me olhou de soslaio, mas não disse nada.

Parecia que tudo e todos conspiravam contra mim. Ultimamente eu estava mais irritada do que o normal. Acho que toda aquela situação estava de deixando frustrada.

Sem contar que eu estava nervosa demais em passar um tempo sozinha com a Rosalie.

"Apenas diga a ele." Jacob disse, enquanto olhava pela janela do carro.

"Eu não tenho nada para dizer a ninguém" Me defendi. Jacob era o meu melhor amigo, meu irmão, mas mesmo com ele eu não conseguia deixar de ficar na defensiva.

"Você sabe que você fala enquanto dorme, não é?"

"O que eu falei?" Perguntei preocupada. Esse era um hábito meu que eu mais odiava. Parecia que eu sempre entregava os meus segredos enquanto eu dormia.

"Isso é segredo. Mas digamos que foi algo bem esclarecedor." Ele disse com um sorriso sarcástico.

"Eu te odeio." Disse entre os dentes, e ele riu.

"Quanto tempo vocês vão ficar fora?" Perguntei, quando finalmente estacionei a caminhonete em frente à casa dos Hale.

"Umas duas, três horas. Eu não sei." Jake respondeu saindo do carro.

Fomos até a entrada da casa, e tocamos a campainha. Uma mulher alta e esguia veio nos atender. Ela tinha cabelos loiros que iam um pouco abaixo dos ombros, e seus olhos eram verdes. Olhando para ela eu entendi de onde Rosalie tinha herdado toda a sua beleza.

"Olá senhora Hale, eu sou a Bella e esse é o Jacob. A Rose está?"

"Está na sala com o Emmett. Podem entrar." A mulher respondeu com um sorriso singelo. Ela não era tão calorosa quanto Esme, mas também não era antipática.

"Obrigada." Agradeci, e fui para sala encontrá-los.

"Até que enfim vocês chegaram!" Rosalie exclamou.

"Culpa da caminhonete dela." Jacob disse. Ótimo, já iam começar com a sessão 'Vamos falar mal da _Chevy Baby_ da Bella. '

"Tem certeza que você não quer levá-la ao Monster Truck? Ao menos assim ela teria um final digno." Emmett ofereceu, e eu o fuzilei com os meus olhos

"Ela pode ser lenta, mas me leva para onde eu quero ir."

"Nós já vamos. Vocês vão ficar bem?" Emmett perguntou olhando para nós.

"Acho que sobrevivemos sem vocês por algumas horas." Rosalie respondeu, sorrindo para o namorado.

Emmett deu um rápido beijo em Rosalie, e ele e Jacob saíram nos deixando sozinhas na sala.

"O que você quer fazer?" Rose perguntou, enquanto eu me sentava no sofá.

"Qualquer coisa." Dei de ombros.

Não era necessário dizer que o clima naquela sala estava bastante estranho. Eu nunca havia passado um tempo sozinha com ela, além daquela vez quando ela me contou a verdade sobre o Edward.

Eu tinha uma leve suspeita desse repentino interesse da Rose querer passar um tempo comigo, e aquilo me assustava. Eu sabia qual seria o tema da nossa conversa, e aquela era uma conversa que eu não queria ter.

"Que tal assistirmos um filme?" Ela sugeriu.

"Claro." Talvez ela se distraísse com o filme e esquecesse o que ela tinha em mente.

Rose se levantou e foi até a estante escolher um filme bem na hora que meu celular vibrou no meu bolso. Sorri ao ver o nome do Jasper no visor. Talvez ele pudesse me acalmar um pouco.

"E aí, loirinho?" Disse numa tentativa tosca de fazer uma piada.

"Faz um tempo que eu não me olho no espelho, mas eu tenho quase certeza que meus cabelos não são loiros." Uma voz musicalmente suave disse do outro lado da linha.

"Edward?" Perguntei surpresa. Percebi que Rose olhou na minha direção ao ouvir a menção do nome dele. É acho que as esperanças dela se distrair com o filme foram por água a baixo.

"Decepcionada?" Ele perguntou.

"Surpresa." Feliz,contente e radiante, completei nos meus pensamentos. "Então, a que devo a honra da sua ligação?"

"Sabe aquele filme que você estava querendo ver?" Ele perguntou animado.

"Qual deles? Eram tantos filmes que eu queria ver que eu nem me lembrava de qual ele falava.

"Planeta Terror" Eu confesso que aquele filme não fazia bem o meu gênero, mas o Tarantino sim. E eu precisava ver tudo em que ele colocava sua mão. Seja como diretor, produtor, ou apenas uma participação especial. E aquele era um dos poucos filmes dele que eu ainda não havia assistido.

"O que tem?"

"Eu pedi para o Jasper baixá-lo, e eu queria saber se você não queria vir assistir." Ele convidou. Por que ele não havia ligado antes? Eu com certeza arranjaria uma desculpa para fugir da Rose e ficar com ele.

"Hoje não vai dar."

"Tudo bem." Ele soou triste.

"Eu tô aqui na casa da Rose, mas que tal outro dia?"

"Claro." Ele pareceu mais animado. Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, apenas escutando a respiração um do outro. Eu queria pensar em algo para dizer. Manter alguma conversa decente, mas nada vinha à minha mente.

"Então, acho que eu vou desligar."

"Ok. Tchau Edward."

"Tchau Bella." Desliguei o telefone, e no instante seguinte Rosalie já estava sentada ao meu lado.

"Eu jurei a mim mesma que eu iria esperar até o final do filme para fazer essa pergunta, mas é simplesmente impossível. Qual o problema de vocês?" Ela disse as palavras tão rápido que eu demorei um tempo para processá-las.

"Ahn?"

"Você sabe do que eu estou falando." Rose falou em um tom cúmplice, e naquela hora eu entendi.

"Eu não sei não." Tratei de me colocar na defensiva.

"Não adianta você negar. Está praticamente escrito na sua testa."

"Tem certeza que você e o Jasper não têm nenhum parentesco?" Rosalie pareceu confusa, mas não perguntou nada. "Eu realmente não quero falar sobre esse assunto."

"Certo. Mas porque você não fala para ele, então?" Ela sugeriu. Será que ela não entendia que esse era exatamente o problema?

"Por que ele não sente o mesmo." Murmurei, sem encará-la.

"Como você sabe?" Ela questionou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Eu simplesmente sei."

"E o que leva você a saber?" Ela perguntou novamente.

"Eu não sei!"

"Garota, você é confusa." A loira suspirou, frustrada.

"Rose..." Eu tentei dizer alguma coisa, mas ela me impediu.

"Bella, você não consegue ver não é?"

"O quê?" Perguntei sem entender do que ela estava falando.

"A música era a única ligação que ele tinha com o mundo exterior, mas agora ele tem você." Eu sabia que Rose tinha razão num ponto, mas o fato dele ter se aproximado de mim não indicava que ele sentia algo além de amizade.

"Eu sou só uma amiga para ele, Rose."

"Eu não teria tanta certeza. Você significa muito para ele" Rosalie disse com um sorriso doce.

"Como você sabe?"

"Eu conheço o Edward." Ela respondeu. "Você deveria falar com ele."

"Talvez." Decidi dá-la o benefício da dúvida. Se eu dissesse que não falaria com ele, eu tinha certeza que nossa conversa se estenderia por longas horas. "Podemos ver o filme agora?"

"Claro." Ela respondeu, apertando o _play _do controle remoto.

_The way you take my hand is just so sweet_

_**(O jeito que você segura a minha mão é simplesmente tão doce)**_

_And that crooked smile of yours_

_**(E aquele seu sorriso torto)**_

_it knocks me off my feet_

_**(Me deixa sem chão)**_

Entrei na casa dos Cullens e fui recebida por um completo silêncio.

O que era estranho para um sábado a tarde. _Onde estava todo mundo? _

Eu não lembrava Jasper ter falado que iria sair. Ouvi um barulho vindo da cozinha, e resolvi ir até lá ver quem era.

"Edward!" Gritei. Não pude evitar o sorriso que apareceu no meu rosto ao vê-lo ali. Eu não ficaria sozinha, e o melhor ainda estaria com _ele_.

"Você quer me matar do coração?" Ele colocou a mão no peito, enquanto tentava regular sua respiração.

"Desculpa."

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ele perguntou surpreso.

"Nossa, se não me quer aqui é só falar." Me fiz de ofendida, fazendo-o suspirar irritado.

"Você sabe que não é isso."

"Meu pai saiu com o Jacob para pescar. E como já tinha lavado todas as roupas e arrumado a casa toda, decidi vir para cá."

"Parece que seu pai gostou bastante do Jacob." Ele comentou, enquanto pegava uma mochila que estava na cadeira e a pôs em cima da bancada.

"Nem me fala. Você acredita que um dia desses ele disse que gostaria que eu namorasse o Jake?" Ri ao lembrar do comentário insano do meu pai.

"E o que você respondeu?" Ele perguntou subitamente "Quer dizer, você quer namorar ele?"

"Não! Ele é como um irmão para mim." O silêncio mais uma vez pairou no ar, e eu tratei de por um fim nele. "Por falar em irmão, cadê o seu?"

"Saiu com a Alice." Respondeu, enquanto colocava alguns itens dentro da mochila.

"O Emmett?"

"Viajou com a Rose." Biscoito, barra de cereal, água... Tudo estava indo parar dentro da mochila. Para onde esse garoto estava indo?

"Seus pais?"

"Meu pai tá trabalhando e minha mãe foi ao shopping." Ele deu uma pequena pausa. "Sinto em te desapontar, mas estamos sozinhos."

"Eu não estou desapontada, só surpresa em encontrar essa casa tão vazia. Para quê a mochila?" Perguntei, já não me agüentando mais de curiosidade.

"Eu estava indo dar uma caminhada."

"Caminhada? Aonde?"

"No bosque. Quer vir junto?" Ele convidou.

"Caminhada no bosque? Tô fora." Recusei, embora a proposta me parecesse tentadora.

"Vamos... Eu juro que se o lobo mal aparecer eu defendo você." Ele brincou. Se ele soubesse que eu queria que ele fosse o lobo mal...

_Que pensamentos são esses, hein Bella?_

"Não é do lobo mau que eu tenho medo, e sim de ir parar no hospital."

"Qual é Bella, até eu consigo ir na trilha sem cair."

"Isso não quer dizer muito, já que você faz tudo melhor do que eu."

"Vamos Bella. Prometo que não te deixo cair."

"Tudo bem. Mas se eu cair, a culpa vai ser sua."

_Oh, I just can't get enough_

_**(Oh, eu só não consigo o suficiente)**_

_Find my stoup I need to fill me up_

_**(Quanto eu presciso para me encher?)**_

_It feels so good it must be Love_

_**(Eu me sinto tão bem, isso deve ser amor.)**_

_It's everything that I've been dreaming of._

_**( É tudo que eu tenho sonhado.)**_

_I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin._

_**( Eu desisto. Eu cedo. Eu deixo ir. Vamos começar)**_

_Cause no matter what I do,_

_**(Porque não importa o que eu faço,)**_

_Oh (oh) my heart is filled with you._

_**(Meu coração é cheio com você.)**_

Eu ainda não acreditava no que eu estava fazendo. Desde quando eu fazia caminhadas? Ainda mais num bosque? Pelo visto não era só sobre meus batimentos cardíacos que aquele garoto exercia sua influência.

Saímos pela porta dos fundos em direção ao tal bosque. Edward ia na frente com Jake, e eu os seguia de perto.

Eu estava maravilhada com o senso de direção do cachorro. Ele parecia estar seguindo o caminho certo, além disso, ele não andava rápido nem devagar demais. O ritmo dele era sincronizado com o de Edward, indicando que aquele passeio era mais comum do que eu imaginava.

Era engraçado que mesmo reclamando e implicando com o pobre cachorro, Edward confiava que ele o levaria ao lugar certo. Ele confiava –trocadilhos a parte- quase que cegamente em seu animal.

Era o mesmo tipo de confiança que eu depositava nele. E por mais surpresa que aquilo me deixava, eu não estava com medo por me sentir daquele jeito.

Quando finalmente chegamos à entrada do bosque, percebi que o mesmo tinha uma trilha perfeitamente demarcada, sinal de que o lugar era muito bem cuidado.

Não existiam galhos, pedras, nem nada que pudesse fazer Edward tropeçar ou cair.

Ele adentrou na trilha, e eu continuei o seguindo.

Crescendo no clima árido de Phoenix eu nunca convivi ou me importei muito com o verde, ou tudo relacionado a ele, mas o frescor e a umidade dali eram agradáveis.

Mas como nem tudo era perfeito, eu consegui tropeçar em algo e encontrei meu velho amigo: o chão. O baque surdo dos meus joelhos e mãos ralando, fez com que Edward parasse sua caminhada abruptamente.

"Que droga!" Esbravejei. Olhei para onde eu tinha pisado e não vi nada que pudesse ter me feito tropeçar. Do jeito que eu era desastrada eu devia ter tropeçado no meu próprio pé.

"Você está bem?" Edward perguntou.

"Sim." Respondi, embora sentisse minha mão latejando levemente.

"Você não consegue ficar longe do chão, né?" Ele provocou. Meu coração acelerou ao ver o seu – agora, tão famoso- sorriso torto aparecendo.

"Eu disse que isso iria acontecer." O lembrei.

"Vem." Ele disse esticando a mão para mim. Aceitei sua ajuda, sentindo meu rosto corar instantaneamente. _Eu era tão patética._

Seguimos o restante do caminho no mais absoluto silêncio.

Sorri internamente ao perceber que ele segurava minha mão firmemente, como se não tivesse a intenção de soltá-la. E eu não queria que ele soltasse.

_Será que... _Eu prometi a mim mesma que nunca esperaria mais do que a amizade que tínhamos. Mas em momentos como aquele, eu me perguntava se não existia uma pequena possibilidade dele sentir o mesmo.

_I can't imagine what it'd be like_

_**(Eu não posso imaginar como seria)**_

_Livin each day in this life, without you._

_**(Vivendo a vida toda nessa vida - sem você)**_

_Without you._

_**(Sem você)**_

_One look from you I know you understand_

_**(Uma olhada de você e eu sei que você entende)**_

_This mess we're in_

_**(Essa bagunça em que nós estamos)**_

_You know is just so out of hand._

_**(Você sabe que é tão fora de mão.)**_

"Chegamos." Ele avisou. Olhei ao redor e vi que o lugar era uma espécie de mini clareira.

"Uau! Edward isso é... Lindo." Disse, deslumbrada com o local.

"Que bom que você gostou... Esse é meu lugar preferido, meu refúgio secreto."

"Acho que agora já não é tão secreto."

"Na verdade, eu sempre quis dividi-lo com alguém." Ele sorriu, e eu sorri também feliz em saber que ele tinha dividido aquilo comigo.

"Obrigada. Esse lugar é maravilhoso." Agradeci genuinamente.

"Bella..." Ele me chamou. "Você pode descrevê-la para mim? A clareira."

"Claro." Olhei novamente ao redor, antes de voltar a falar. "A grama é bem verde e tem algumas flores rasteiras espalhadas por ela. Algumas delas são amarelas, mas a maioria são em tons de rosa e lilás. As árvores são altas, e as folhas estão bem verdes, já que o outono ainda está longe. E embora eu possa ouvir o canto dos pássaros, eu não consigo ver nenhum. "

"Parece que nada mudou." Ele disse com um sorriso. "Obrigado."

Nos sentamos na grama, e ficamos em silêncio, apenas aproveitando os sons da natureza.

"Preparada para o próximo ano? Agora eu serei oficialmente seu parceiro de classe."

"Acho que eu posso agüentar isso."

"Tem certeza? O Mike pode ficar decepcionado." Lembrar daquele garoto me dava arrepios.

"Você é tão engraçadinho." Revirei os olhos.

"Eu posso te pedir uma coisa?" Ele perguntou de repente.

"Sim."

"Você me deixa te ver?" Ele perguntou receoso.

"Deixo, mas com uma condição."

"Tinha que ter uma condição, não é?" Ele riu. Sua risada era tão contagiante. Acho que havia se transformado no meu som preferido. "O que você quer dessa vez?"

"Quero ver seus olhos." Pedi.

"Não, Bella." Ele disse firmemente "Existe uma razão para eu usar óculos escuros: Eles são feios."

"Quem decide isso sou eu. Por favor, Edward."

"Bella..."

"Por favor, por mim." Insisti, sabendo que ele não conseguia dizer não quando eu pedia daquele jeito.

"Tudo bem." Ele deu-se por vencido.

Eu me aproximei dele, ficando de joelhos a sua frente. Coloquei minhas mãos, uma em cada haste de seus óculos e as deixei ali por um momento, dando tempo dele me afastar se quisesse.

Quando percebi que ele não o faria, lentamente retirei seus óculos, e seus olhos finalmente foram revelados para mim.

"Então, é o suficiente para te dar pesadelos à noite?" Ele perguntou com uma risada amarga.

"Seus olhos são bonitos." Comentei, olhando diretamente para eles. Suas pupilas e uma parte de sua íris eram levemente opacas, cobertas por uma mancha branca. Mas era possível ver o verde brilhante que estavam por trás daquilo.

"Bella, eu sou cego, mas não sou idiota."

"Do que você está falando?" Perguntei confusa.

"Eu sei como meu olho ficou. Eu vi o que essa doença faz." Edward parecia triste, e aquilo fez meu coração doer. "Você não precisa mentir para mim."

"Eu não estou mentindo. E além do mais, você não viu como seu olho ficou." Ele pareceu pensar em algo para dizer, mas ficou quieto. "Eu sempre gostei de olhos verdes." Deixei escapar, sem querer.

"Qual a cor dos seus olhos?" Ele perguntou curiosamente.

"Castanhos." Respondi sem dar muita importância.

"Você não gosta deles?" Edward perguntou com o cenho franzido.

"É indiferente para mim. Quer dizer, eles são sem-graça como o restante do meu corpo. Então eu acho que combinam."

"Agora eu posso te ver?" Ele perguntou ansioso.

"Claro." Respondi, minha voz saindo quase que num sussurro.

Edward se aproximou um pouco mais, e meu coração já acelerava por antecipação.

Ele segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos, antes de explorá-lo com seus dedos.

Senti seu toque na minha testa e fechei meus olhos.

Aos poucos ele contornou meus olhos, meu nariz, minhas maçãs do rosto.

Ele fazia aquilo tão meticulosamente, como se quisesse gravar tudo em sua memória.

"Você é linda." Ele sussurrou, passeando com seus dedos pela minha mandíbula. Eu deixei uma risada escapar ao ouvir aquele comentário. Só podia ser piada, né? "É sério." Ele disse, como se estivesse lendo os meus pensamentos.

Nunca desejei tanto que ele realmente pudesse ter essa habilidade.

Senti meu rosto ficando vermelho quando seu dedo chegou aos meus lábios.

_Como eu queria poder beijá-lo novamente. _

Edward demorou um pouco mais nessa área, contornando meus lábios repetidas vezes.

_Eu realmente queria beijá-lo_

Ele retirou suas mãos do meu rosto, e eu continuei ali parada, olhando para seus olhos e lábios. Eu não sabia como aconteceu, mas quando dei por mim, meus lábios estavam se movendo sob os dele.

Senti um estranho choque passar pelo meu corpo enquanto o beijava.

Edward permaneceu inerte durante o beijo, e foi como se eu tivesse ouvido um _click_ na minha cabeça.

_O que eu estava fazendo? _

"Desculpe" Murmurei quase que inaudívelmente. Levantei-me abruptamente e comecei a correr.

_Oh, I just can't get enough_

_**(Oh, eu só não consigo o suficiente)**_

_Find my stoup I need to fill me up_

_**(Quanto eu presciso para me encher?)**_

_It feels so good it must be Love_

_**(Eu me sinto tão bem, isso deve ser amor.)**_

_It's everything that I've been dreaming of._

_**( É tudo que eu tenho sonhado.)**_

_I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin._

_**( Eu desisto. Eu cedo. Eu deixo ir. Vamos começar)**_

_Cause no matter what I do,_

_**(Porque não importa o que eu faço,)**_

_Oh (oh) my heart is filled with you._

_**(Meu coração é cheio com você.)**_

Eu precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível. Eu não queria ficar lá apenas para ele falar as palavras que eu temia em ouvir. Ou eu falar as palavras que tanto temia em dizer.

Corri de volta pelo caminho pelo qual viemos. Felizmente o meu eu desastrado pareceu ter tirado uma folga naqueles momentos e eu consegui chegar até a casa dos Cullens sem tropeçar nenhuma vez.

Senti uma gota de água molhando minha blusa, e só então percebi que estava chorando.

Estúpida! Isso que eu era.

Como eu pude cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes?

Parecia que quanto mais eu tentava esconder o que sentia, mais eu acabava demonstrando ainda mais.

Subi as escadas correndo e fui para o meu quarto.

Eu sabia que ficar ali não seria uma boa idéia, mas dirigir nas condições em que eu estava não seria a coisa mais prudente a se fazer.

Me sentei na cama, abraçando meus joelhos enquanto as lágrimas continuavam a cair.

Agora não teria mais volta. Eu não poderia culpar um remédio ou qualquer outra coisa pelos meus atos.

Eu havia estragado a melhor coisa que já havia acontecido na minha vida. Por que eu não conseguia controlar os meus impulsos?

"Bella." Congelei ao ouvir aquela voz. Eu realmente devia ter ido embora.

Levantei meus olhos para olhá-lo. Ele estava parado a porta, ainda segurando Jake pela coleira. Sua expressão não me dava nenhuma pista do que estava se passando em seus pensamentos.

"Oi." Respondi num sussurro.

"Por que você saiu correndo?" Ele perguntou sério. Eu já odiava o rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando.

"Achei que o motivo fosse meio óbvio." Respondi fracamente.

"Você não respondeu a minha pergunta." Ele apontou.

"Edward, eu não estou a fim dos seus joguinhos." Disse cortante.

"Eu só quero saber o porquê." Ele insistiu.

"Você mesmo disse que você é cego, mas não idiota." Minha voz saiu estrangulada. "Acho que você sabe muito bem a resposta para a sua pergunta."

"Você..." Ele começou, mas hesitou brevemente. "Gosta de mim?" Ele completou num sussurro.

Aquela era a hora da verdade. Eu não tinha mais como fugir. Eu precisava fazer aquela confissão.

"Sim." Admiti, mesmo não sabendo se gostar era a melhor definição para o que eu estava sentindo. Edward não falou nada, e de repente eu não conseguia respirar. Eu estava sufocada naquele quarto. Eu precisava sair dali. "Eu preciso ir para casa." Disse me levantando da cama.

"Não, espera." Ele pediu, bloqueando minha passagem pela porta.

"Edward..." Implorei. Eu não tinha forças para aquilo.

Ele não respondeu, apenas esticou sua mão para mim. Fiquei olhando sua mão estendida por algum tempo, sem saber o que fazer, e muito menos o que ele estava fazendo.

Finalmente peguei sua mão, e ele me puxou para mais perto.

O ar me faltou novamente, mas agora por um novo motivo.

_I hope we always feel this way_

_**(Eu espero que sempre nos sintamos assim)**_

_I know we will_

_**(Eu sei que iremos)**_

_and in my heart I know that_

_**(E no meu coração eu sei que)**_

_you'll always stay_

_**(Você sempre ficará)**_

Timidamente, Edward pegou meu rosto entre suas mãos, da mesma maneira que ele havia feito mais cedo.

"Não chore." Ele pediu, enquanto secava as minhas lágrimas com seus polegares.

Lentamente, ele começou a aproximar seu rosto do meu fazendo meu coração bater fortemente no meu peito.

"Bella" Ele sussurrou antes de colar seus lábios nos meus.

Senti o mesmo choque percorrer meu corpo novamente. Dessa vez não era estranho, era uma sensação boa.

Ele me puxou para mais perto, colocando as mãos na minha cintura, ao mesmo tempo que sua língua contornava meu lábio, pedindo minha permissão para que ele pudesse me beijar;

Permissão essa que eu concedi na mesma hora.

Nossas línguas se encontraram, e eu senti seu gosto invadindo a minha boca. Uma mistura de menta, cereja e simplesmente Edward.

Não havia melhor maneira para descrever o seu gosto. Ou o seu beijo... Eu nunca havia provado nada igual. Nunca tinha sentido nada igual ao que eu estava sentindo naquele momento.

Minhas mãos foram para seus cabelos e o puxei ainda mais contra mim. Ele não estava perto o suficiente. Edward parecia concordar comigo, já que ele me apertou ainda mais em seus braços.

Deixei um suspiro escapar, e logo ouvi um rosnado. Rosnado esse que não veio do Edward.

Nos separamos relutantemente e olhei para Jake, que estava com os olhos grudados em nós.

"Acho que seu cachorro não gosta que eu beije você." Disse, enquanto ria da expressão do cachorro. Jake sempre pareceu ser inteligente demais para a espécie dele.

"Acho mais provável o oposto." Ele disse, encostando sua testa na minha. "Você parece que conquistou todos nessa casa."

"Eu só queria conquistar um." Confessei, sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem.

"Já conquistou." Ele sussurrou antes de voltar a me beijar.

_Oh, I just can't get enough_

_**(Oh, eu só não consigo o suficiente)**_

_Find my stoup I need to fill me up_

_**(Quanto eu presciso para me encher?)**_

_It feels so good it must be Love_

_**(Eu me sinto tão bem, isso deve ser amor.)**_

_It's everything that I've been dreaming of._

_**( É tudo que eu tenho sonhado.)**_

_I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin._

_**( Eu desisto. Eu cedo. Eu deixo ir. Vamos começar)**_

_Cause no matter what I do,_

_**(Porque não importa o que eu faço,)**_

_Oh (oh) my heart is filled with you._

_**(Meu coração é cheio com você.)**_

_Oh, you got me._

_**(Você me ganhou)**_

_Oh, you got me_

_**(Você me ganhou)**_

N/B: Gente! Me amarrota que eu to passada! Que Que Que Que foi isso? Bella e Ed? Ed e Bella? Juntos, juntinhos? G-zuisssssssssssssssss! Adorei! É isso ai Eddddd, tinha que ir atrás dela mesmo! Ainda bem que a Bella não foi correndo pra casa dela né? Imagina um Ed cego tentando encontrá-la? Tipo, impossível. Enfim! Adorei, adorei, e como eu sei que a galera toda adorou também borá comentar em galeeeura! Beijos!

**Sunshine: **Pronto, já chegou mais!

**Aninha: **Pronto! Pronto! Pronto! \o/

**Lais Araujo: **Olha só, eu postei. E eu exijo minha caixa de Ferrero Roche. Não se brinca com chocolate. Prometeu agora vai ter que cumprir ahauhauahauahauahaa

**Nah Weisz: **Nah e seu testamento hahauahauahuahauahaua Esse seu duto lacrimal vive se renovando haahuahaua Assim, eu tenho planos para que isso aconteça na fic, mas acho que isso vai demorar um pouco. Pelo menos um confronto mais sério entre o Edward e a Tanya. Ah, e com certeza vai ser EPOV xD Hauhauaahua, eu gosto de torturar, né? Hehehhee Coitada, nova nova já tá assim. Não se preocupe, esse capítulo vai acontecer. Ok, tentando não imaginar você no hospital lendo a fic hauahauhauaha

**Thais Diniz: **Fico tão feliz em saber que você tá gostando! Espero ter matado a sua ansiedade.

**Gabi: **Chegou mais! =p

**Ana Alice Matos: **Eu também. Ele com ciúme é demais! Digamos que chegamos a metade da fanfic. Eu acho que vai ter uns 30 caps, mais ou menos. Ainda tem algumas coisas para acontecer por aqui =D

**Lorena Assis: **Esse també, demorou mas chegou. Alice é a Alice. Ninguém poderá mudá-la. Acho que ele batia no pobre do Jake. Ownnn, obrigada!

**Ster: Eu não chamei de emo, apenas fiz uma alusão ao Jasper, que é emo.....Corta relações não =/ Eu juro que não chamo você de emo nunca mais!**

**Lexi Cullen: **Eu não estou podendo postar tão rápido quanto eu gostaria, mas eu estou postando. Obrigada. E bem vinda! ^^

**Beijomeliga: **Seja bem vinda! Que bom que essa fic te conquistou. Espero te ver aqui mais vezes.

**Black Butterfly S2: **Acho que sua curiosidade já foi sanada, certo? Pois é. Eu tinha mais tempo antes, mas esse último trimestre tá complicado =S

**Lali Durao:** owwwwww! *_* Eba, mais uma carioca! Aquele dia foi trágico, nem me fala... E o drama acabou, ao menos por enquanto.

**Bianca: **Ok, já parei de agradecer hauahuaahua Espero que tenha gostado desse.

**Tamycullen:** Eu demorei muito, tá? Mas foi impossível não demorar. Sorry.

**Cris Turner: ***_* Mais!

**Carolina Almeida: **Eu não gosto do Jake como namorado dela. Sei lá, eu acho muito estranho. Agora esse draminha acabou xD

**Julia-Muniz: **Oie! Concordo plenamente. Huahauaa, mas coitada ela nem sabia.

**AnaBeHh: Nha, eles já começaram. Até se beijaram!**

**Whatever:** É com a torcida do Brasil não tem como errar. Já começaram a acertar, tava mais do que na hora.

**Aline Santos: **E nesse então eles avançaram mais ainda hauahauahauahauaha

**ANA CAHINO: **Obrigada! Eu acabei demorando, e ainda acho que o próximo também demora. Mals =/

**Lunna Cullen: **Essa é a pergunta que não quer calar. HUahauahauahau. Tinha que ser o Emmett, né?

**Camilinha EGO: **Pois é né? Até o Jake descobriu de cara hauahauahau. Sim, mas como o Edward só ficou cego aos 16 anos ele sabe escrever, e consegue mesmo sendo cego. Quer dizer, se qualquer pessoa fechar os olhos e escrever a pessoa consegue. Mas para ler, ele só lê em braile mesmo, claro.

**Regina Swan Cullen: **O Edward pode ser um pouco orgulhoso, mas o problema deles é não se enxergarem de verdade. Aquela velha história de que um não merece o outro, mas pelo menso já rolou um beijo.

**Glaucia Evangelista: **Eu também acho que os gestos é a melhor maneira. Detalhe, eu tenho uma listinha básica de músicas que eu quero colocar aqui. E são bastantes. Hehehehehe. Poxa, obrigada**. **Espero que elas gostem também. ^^

**La Noite: **Rolou, né? *_*

**roosi: **Eu moro! \o/ Eeeeba, mais uma carioca! Eu também quero, mas acho que esses são raros demais. Se é que existem =/

**MrSouza Cullen:** Acho que o Jake meio que desconfiou, né? Agora eles começaram a se acertar. Eu digo começaram porque eles ainda tem muito o que conversarem, e muito o que viver. Não sei quando vai sair o próximo, mas eu garanto que ele sai ;D

**Maria Lua: **hauhauaau Eu não gosto do Jacob como namorado dela, quando ele não passa de amigo, eu até gosto.

**julieide: **Eles já assumiram \o/ Hahahhaha

**Nessinha Cullen: **Obrigada *_* Ninguém mais agüentava, nem eu!

**Dada Cullen:** Huahauahuahuahauahaa Pode ficar com o Emm! Eu só quero o Jazz e o Edward. E o Demetri, mas isso é outra história huhauhauahuahauahuhaua Eles já se agarraram =D

**Klapaucius: **Obrigada! Já começaram a reparar, né?

**Lyka Cullen: **Oi mocinha! É eu demorei, mas eu estou completamente sem tempo =/ Nhaaa, desculpa vai, mas é que tá impossível para mim esses dias.

**Aninha.S.L: **Que bom que você está gostando. O primeiro beijo aconteceu. Gostou? *_*

**Juliete Masen Cullen: **Eu não abandono vocês. É que eu ando sem tempo mesmo. Mas eu tento postar o mais rápido que posso.

**Mari: **Eu postei! Eu postei! Exatamente esse o ponto da estória. Você nunca sabe quem é que não enxerga ali xD Nhaaa, eles já ficaram *_*

**Ana Krol: **Pois é, ele não se ligou direito no que ela falou, e a Alice ainda foi atrapalhar tudo né? (Tudo bem que ela não sabia, mas ela atrapalhou.)

**Dani Glatz: **Oie! Nha, eu sei. Tô em falta com vocês, mas isso vai acabar em breve. (Espero!)

**Marry Pierobon: **Também acho. São bobos demais! Já postei mais *_*heheheh

**Feh_Cullen: **As mães sempre acham que as filhas são loucas. Acredite, você não é a única que sofre desse mal. Ah, obrigada! ^^

**:** Owww, tadinha! Chora não! Eu tb amo a música que ele cantou *_*

**Bom, espero que voce consiga nao demorar (?). Boa sorte, beijos**

**Gibeluh: **Viu, nem demorou muito...Só 18 capítulos huahauahauhuaha Mas agora a espera acabou hehehehe


	20. Aterrorizados

**N/A** : Aqui estou eu mais uma vez! Sinceramente eu estou morrendo de preguiça de falar qualquer coisa, e como não estou a fim de enrolação vamos logo ao capítulo. Ah, antes que eu esqueça o nome da música é Terrified da KAtherine McPhee, e como sempre está disponível para download.

**Capítulo 19- Aterrorizados**

**[EPOV]**

_You by the light_

_**(Você sob a luz)**_

_Is the greatest find_

_**(É um achado magnífico)**_

_In a world full of wrong you're the thing that's right_

_**(Em um mundo cheio de erros você é o correto)**_

_Finally made it through the lonely to the other side_

_**(Finalmente passei através da solidão para o outro lado)**_

Eu já estava acordado há algum tempo, mas não me dei ao trabalho de levantar da cama. Era uma manhã de sábado, o que me permitia ficar deitado até a hora que eu quisesse.

Eu sabia que uma das razões de eu ainda estar ali era porque ela estava em casa.

Havia se passado uma semana desde que tudo havia acontecido e eu não tive a chance de conversar com ela. Eu queria esclarecer as coisas, definir o que realmente tinha acontecido, e o que aquilo significava...

Eu queria poder rotular o que nós éramos.

Mas mesmo diante de toda aquela incerteza eu não conseguia tirar meu sorriso do rosto, principalmente quando as lembranças daquela tarde povoavam a minha mente.

_[Flashback]_

_Eu estava na cozinha separando algumas coisas para levar para a minha caminhada. O fato de minha mãe deixar todas as coisas organizadas na cozinha ajudava bastante para que eu não pegasse nada errado._

_A casa estava um completo silêncio, exceto pela respiração do cachorro que estava ao meu lado. Ultimamente era cada vez mais difícil ficar sozinho naquela casa. Não que eu estivesse reclamando... Ao contrário, eu desejava não estar sozinho naquele momento._

_A cada dia que passava aquela garota me surpreendia ainda mais. Peguei o livro que estava em cima da bancada, e passei o dedo pelo relevo da capa. _

_Como ela podia me conhecer tão bem? Eu lembrava de ter comentado uma vez sobre gostar de Mark Twain, mas nunca pensei que ela estivesse prestando atenção._

_Coloquei o livro dentro da mochila, e em seguida ouvi a voz que tanto ansiava._

"_Edward!" Ela gritou, o que acabou me assustando._

"_Você quer me matar do coração?" Eu coloquei minha mão no peito, enquanto tentava regular minha respiração. Eu não sabia se meu coração estava acelerado pelo susto ou pela presença dela._

"_Desculpa." _

"_O que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntei, tentando esconder o quão feliz estava por dentro._

"_Nossa, se não me quer aqui é só falar." Ela disse ofendida. Eu já a conhecia bem o suficiente para distinguir pelo tom de sua voz quando ela estava fingindo ou não._

"_Você sabe que não é isso."_

"_Meu pai saiu com o Jacob para pescar. E como já tinha lavado todas as roupas e arrumado a casa toda, decidi vir para cá."_

"_Parece que seu pai gostou bastante do Jacob." Comentei desinteressado. Eu esperava que o pai dela detestasse o Jacob, talvez assim dificultaria as coisas para ele. Mas pelo visto nada acontecia do jeito que eu queria._

"_Nem me fale. Você acredita que um dia desses ele disse que gostaria que eu namorasse o Jake?" _

"_E o que você respondeu?" Perguntei subitamente após ouvir sua risada. "Quer dizer, você quer namorar ele?"_

"_Não! Ele é como um irmão para mim." Bella respondeu, e eu contive um sorriso que estava querendo surgir. Ela não sentia nada por ele. Jacob era apenas um irmão para ela, nada mais. "Por falar em irmão, cadê o seu?" Perguntou, me acordando dos meus pensamentos._

"_Saiu com a Alice." _

"_O Emmett?" Ela continuou seu interrogatório. _

"_Viajou com a Rose." _

"_Seus pais?"_

"_Meu pai tá trabalhando e minha mãe foi ao shopping. Sinto em te desapontar, mas estamos sozinhos."_

"_Eu não estou desapontada, só surpresa em encontrar essa casa tão vazia. Para quê a mochila?" _

"_Eu estava indo dar uma caminhada."_

"_Caminhada? Aonde?" Ela perguntou surpresa. _

"_No bosque. Quer vir junto?" Convidei, mesmo sabendo que ela não aceitaria. _

"_Caminhada no bosque? Tô fora." Recusou, exatamente como eu previa. _

"_Vamos... Eu juro que se o lobo mau aparecer eu defendo você." Eu brinquei. Embora eu sabia que não era o ataque de um lobo mau que ela deveria temer. _

"_Não é do lobo mau que eu tenho medo, e sim de ir parar no hospital."_

"_Qual é Bella, até eu consigo ir na trilha sem cair." Tentei oferecer algum conforto para ela. _

"_Isso não quer dizer muito, já que você faz tudo melhor do que eu."_

"_Vamos Bella. Prometo que não te deixo cair." Insisti mais uma vez. Eu sabia que se ela não fosse eu ficaria ali com ela, mas eu precisava que ela fosse. _

"_Tudo bem. Mas se eu cair, a culpa vai ser sua."_

_Eu ainda não acreditava que ela estava indo comigo. Pelo o que eu conhecia dela, Bella não era exatamente uma amante de caminhadas, mas mesmo assim ela estava indo comigo._

_Eu e Jake íamos na frente, enquanto Bella nos seguia. O cachorro seguia o caminho que ele já conhecia há muito tempo, e eu o acompanhava, ouvindo atentamente os passos atrás de mim._

_Uma das coisas mais difíceis que tive de fazer depois que perdi a visão foi me adaptar ao cão-guia._

_Era difícil para mim ter que depender de um cachorro e ter que confiar no senso de direção dele, principalmente quando eu não conseguia confiar – nem me relacionar - com ninguém ao meu redor._

_Mas confiar na Bella foi diferente. No início eu tentei lutar, mas era aconteceu naturalmente. Tão certo. Mesmo se tivesse resistido por mais tempo eu sabia que seria em vão. Aquela garota impulsiva e desastrada já havia feito uma bagunça na minha vida e eu sentia que não tinha mais volta. _

_Ouvi um barulho de algo se chocando contra o chão e mesmo sem ver eu tinha absoluta certeza de que Bella havia caído._

"_Que droga!" Ela esbravejou, confirmando minhas suspeitas. _

"_Você está bem?" Perguntei preocupado. _

"_Sim." _

"_Você não consegue ficar longe do chão, né?" Provoquei. _

"_Eu disse que isso iria acontecer." Ela me relembrou. _

"_Vem." Estiquei minha mão para ela, que logo a aceitou. Não era muito, mas era bom estar ligado a ela de alguma forma. Aquele pequeno contato já era o suficiente para aquecer meu coração. _

_Caminhamos por mais alguns minutos, até que Jake parou, sinalizando que já havíamos chegado ao destino. _

"_Chegamos." Avisei, enquanto aguardava ansiosamente saber a opinião dela. _

_Eu ainda me lembro da primeira vez que vim a esta clareira. _

_Eu tinha doze anos, e havia decidido explorar o bosque que sempre havia me fascinado desde que meus pais haviam comprado aquela casa, anos atrás. _

_Eu a havia encontrado por acidente. _

_E desde aquele dia a clareira se tornara meu refúgio. Era para lá que eu corria quando estava triste, estressado, quando eu precisava de inspiração, ou quando simplesmente queria estar em paz. _

_Era a minha própria Fortaleza da Solidão._

_E eu nunca havia levado ninguém lá... Até aquele momento. _

"_Uau! Edward isso é... Lindo." Ela disse maravilhada. _

"_Que bom que você gostou... Esse é meu lugar preferido, meu refúgio secreto." Disse._

"_Acho que agora já não é tão secreto." Ela apontou. _

"_Na verdade, eu sempre quis dividi-lo com alguém." Sorri. Era bom ter alguém com quem eu pudesse ser eu mesmo, em qualquer circunstância. _

"_Obrigada. Esse lugar é maravilhoso." Ela agradeceu. _

"_Bella..." Chamei-a. "Você pode descrevê-la para mim? A clareira."_

"_Claro." Ela parou um momento antes de voltar a falar. "A grama é bem verde e tem algumas flores rasteiras espalhadas por ela. Algumas delas são amarelas, mas a maioria é em tons de rosa e lilás. As árvores são altas, e as folhas estão bem verdes, já que o outono ainda está longe. E embora eu possa ouvir o canto dos pássaros, eu não consigo ver nenhum." Era tão bom ouvir sua voz doce e calma. _

"_Parece que nada mudou." Comentei com um sorriso. "Obrigado."_

_Sentamo-nos na grama, e ficamos algum tempo apenas ouvindo os sons provindos do bosque, até que eu decidi voltar a falar. _

"_Preparada para o próximo ano? Agora eu serei oficialmente seu parceiro de classe."_

"_Acho que eu posso agüentar isso." Ela respondeu bem-humorada. _

"_Tem certeza? O Mike pode ficar decepcionado." Provoquei, sabendo como ela reagia a qualquer menção daquele garoto. Eu tentava esconder, mas era impossível negar o quanto me agradava perceber que ela não o suportava. _

"_Você é tão engraçadinho." Ela disse sarcástica. Eu a imaginava revirando os olhos irritada, ou talvez estreitando os olhos em minha direção. _

_Eu daria tudo para poder vê-la. _

_Foi ai que percebi que eu precisava vê-la, mesmo que fosse à minha maneira. _

"_Eu posso te pedir uma coisa?" _

"_Sim."_

"_Você me deixa te ver?" Perguntei, receando sua rejeição. _

"_Deixo, mas com uma condição." Eu já devia imaginar que ela fosse querer algo em troca. _

"_Tinha que ter uma condição, não é?" Eu ri. Isso era uma coisa que eu estava fazendo frequentemente desde que ela apareceu na minha vida. "O que você quer dessa vez?"_

"_Quero ver seus olhos." Ela pediu, e eu congelei no meu lugar. Por que ela tinha que me pedir logo aquilo?_

"_Não, Bella." Neguei com firmeza. "Existe uma razão para eu usar óculos escuros: Eles são feios."_

"_Quem decide isso sou eu. Por favor, Edward." _

"_Bella..." Eu implorei, esperando que ela mudasse de idéia. _

"_Por favor, por mim." Eu me perguntava se ela sabia o poder que ela exercia em mim. Eu não conseguia dizer não a ela. Eu faria tudo por ela, e ela parecia saber disso._

"_Tudo bem." _

_Senti Bella se aproximando de mim, assim como senti suas mãos incertas em meus óculos, como se ela estivesse esperando que eu a afastasse. _

_E era exatamente isso que eu queria, mas não faria. _

"_Então, é o suficiente para te dar pesadelos à noite?" Perguntei amargamente. _

"_Seus olhos são bonitos." Ela elogiou. _

"_Bella, eu sou cego, mas não sou idiota."_

"_Do que você está falando?" _

"_Eu sei como meu olho ficou. Eu vi o que essa doença faz." No momento que fui diagnosticado, eu procurei na internet o que a doença podia fazer comigo. Eu vi como meu olho ficaria caso evoluísse para o estágio final. "Você não precisa mentir para mim."_

"_Eu não estou mentindo." Ela disse firmemente. " E além do mais, você não viu realmente como seu olho ficou." Pensei por um momento. Nisso ela tinha razão. Eu não tinha visto como meus olhos haviam ficado. "Eu sempre gostei de olhos verdes." Ela deixou escapar e eu suprimi um sorriso ao ouvir sua confissão. _

"_Qual a cor dos seus olhos?" _

"_Castanhos." Ela respondeu sem dar importância. _

"_Você não gosta deles?" _

"_É indiferente para mim. Quer dizer, eles são sem-graça como o restante do meu corpo. Então eu acho que combinam." Eu não conseguia ver como Bella podia ser sem graça. Eu já a tinha visto, e já tinha sentido seu corpo junto ao meu em dois breves abraços. Eu tinha certeza que ela era tudo, menos sem-graça. _

"_Agora eu posso te ver?" Perguntei, ansiando em vê-la novamente. _

"_Claro." Ela respondeu num sussurro. _

_Lentamente me aproximei dela. Dedilhei todos os contornos do seu rosto, assim como havia feito noites atrás. _

_Como uma criatura podia ser tão perfeita?_

"_Você é linda." Sussurrei, ao que Bella riu com escárnio. "É sério." Como ela não podia enxergar o que até eu via? _

_Eu retirei minhas mãos de seu rosto, imaginando que poderia estar deixando-a desconfortável sob o meu toque. _

_Eu não sei como aconteceu, mas segundos depois eu senti os lábios de Bella contra os meus. Senti um choque percorrer o meu corpo, assim como no dia que dançamos juntos. Eu estava tão surpreso com aquilo que simplesmente permaneci ali, parado. _

_Cedo demais, senti Bella se separando de mim. _

"_Desculpe" Ela murmurou baixinho, e em seguida ouvi barulho de folhas sendo pisadas indicando que ela estava indo embora. _

_O que eu tinha feito? _

_Ela havia me beijado e eu não tinha feito nada. Como eu podia ser tão idiota?_

_You said it again my heart's in motion_

_**(Você diz isso de novo e meu coração salta)**_

_Every word feels like a shooting star_

_**(Cada palavra parece uma estrela cadente)**_

_I'm at the edge of my emotions_

_**(Estou no centro das minhas emoções)**_

_Watching the shadows burning in the dark,_

_**(Assistindo as sombras queimarem na escuridão)**_

_And I'm in love and I'm terrified._

_**(E eu estou apaixonada e eu estou aterrorizada)**_

_For the first time in the last time_

_**(Pela primeira e última vez)**_

_In my only life._

_**(Na minha única vida)**_

_Levantei-me, e fui andando apressadamente com Jake em direção a casa, rezando mentalmente para que ela não tivesse ido embora. _

_Ela não poderia ter ido embora. Se ela não estivesse ali, Deus sabe quando eu teria outra chance, se é que existiria outra. _

_Eu não sabia se ela realmente queria aquele beijo, ou se simplesmente ela ficou perdida no momento. Mas eu não iria ficar sentado para descobrir. _

_Subi as escadas o mais rápido que eu pude._

"_Bella." Chamei, quando cheguei à porta do seu quarto. _

"_Oi." Ela respondeu num sussurro. _

"_Por que você saiu correndo?" Perguntei sério. _

"_Achei que o motivo fosse meio óbvio." _

"_Você não respondeu a minha pergunta." Insisti. Eu sabia que podia estar fazendo aquilo da maneira errada, mas eu não podia evitar._

"_Edward, eu não estou a fim dos seus joguinhos." Ela disse cortante. _

"_Eu só quero saber o porquê." Pedi. Eu precisava sanar tudo naquela hora. _

"_Você mesmo disse que você é cego, mas não idiota." A voz dela saiu estrangulada, provavelmente ela devia estar chorando. "Acho que você sabe muito bem a resposta para a sua pergunta."_

"_Você..." Eu comecei, mas hesitei. Dizer o restante daquela sentença me parecia tão absurda, mas com um certo esforço consegui completá-la."Gosta de mim?" _

"_Sim." Ela admitiu, e o choque novamente me atingiu. Ela gostava de mim? Meus pensamentos estavam a mil por hora, e eu nem sabia o que dizer naquele momento. "Eu preciso ir para casa." Ela disse. Como assim ela iria embora depois de me falar aquilo?_

"_Não, espera." Pedi, me colocando na direção da porta, bloqueando sua saída. _

"_Edward..." Ela disse meu nome como se estivesse implorando. _

_Permaneci calado, e estiquei minha mão para ela, esperando que mais uma vez ela a aceitasse. Quando senti sua mão na minha, a puxei para mais perto, sentindo o calor do seu corpo próximo ao meu. _

_Cuidadosamente, espalmei minhas mãos em seu rosto. _

"_Não chore." Pedi, enquanto secava as lágrimas que caíam. Me cortava o coração saber que ela estava sofrendo. Pior ainda, que eu havia causado aquele sofrimento._

_Lentamente aproximei meu rosto do seu, dando-a tempo o suficiente para me parar se ela assim o quisesse. _

_Mas ela não o fez._

"_Bella" Sussurrei antes de colar nossos lábios. _

_Eu não sabia descrever o que estava sentindo naquele momento. _

_Era uma mistura de emoções e sensações que eu não conseguia identificar ou nomear._

_Segurei-a pela cintura, puxando-a para mais perto, no mesmo momento que contornava seu lábio com minha língua. _

_Será que seu sabor era tão bom quanto seu cheiro?_

_Quando nossas línguas se encontraram, pude constatar que seu gosto era muito melhor. Morango e Chocolate parecia ser a melhor combinação para descrevê-la. _

_Bella enterrou suas mãos em meus cabelos, e eu a apertei ainda mais em meus braços, não querendo nenhum espaço entre nós._

_Bella suspirou parecendo satisfeita, e logo em seguida ouvi um rosnado._

"_Acho que seu cachorro não gosta que eu beije você." Ela disse rindo._

"_Acho mais provável o oposto." Disse, encostando minha testa na dela. "Você parece que conquistou todos nessa casa."_

"_Eu só queria conquistar um." Ela admitiu. _

"_Já conquistou." Confessei, antes de beijá-la novamente._

_[Fim do Flashback]_

**[BPOV]**

_This could be good_

_**(Isso poderia ser bom)**_

_It's already better than that_

_**(Já é melhor que a última vez)**_

_And nothing is worse than knowing_

_**(E nada é pior do que saber)**_

_You're holding back_

_**(Que você está hesitando)**_

_I could be all that you needed_

_**(Eu poderia ser tudo que você precisa)**_

_If you let me try_

_**(Se me deixar tentar)**_

Olhei para o relógio que estava ao lado da minha cama e vi que já eram dez horas da manhã. Ultimamente, parecia que eu passava a maior parte do meu tempo sonhando acordada. Eu ficava sentada, ou deitada, apenas revivendo os acontecimentos da última semana. Acontecimento esse que ainda não havia se repetido... Infelizmente.

Edward e eu ainda não tínhamos conseguido ficar a sós para poder conversar sobre o que tinha acontecido.

Antigamente as coisas eram tão mais simples.

Se um cara beijava você, automaticamente, vocês já era um casal.

Mas, hoje um beijo podia significar tantas coisas, que deixava qualquer garota com os nervos a flor da pele.

_Havia sido apenas um beijo, ou era algo mais? _

_O que éramos agora? Amigos com benefícios, ou algo mais sério?_

_Namorados, talvez?_

Aquilo já estava me matando, eu precisava sair daquele quarto e tentar me distrair com alguma coisa.

"Bom dia." Jasper me cumprimentou ao me ver entrando na cozinha.

"Bom dia." Respondi. "Vocês estão de saída?" Perguntei ao notar que os três garotos que estavam na cozinha estavam arrumados.

"Alice inventou um programa de casais." Jasper respondeu, fazendo uma ruguinha aparecer na minha testa.

"E por que o Jake está indo junto?" Perguntei, confusa.

"Bellinha está com ciúmes, Bellinha está com ciúmes." Emmett ficou cantarolando, enquanto eu ficava revirando meus olhos.

"Você sabe que eu só tenho olhos para você." Jacob disse, piscando para mim. Maldito dia que eu fui apresentar o Jacob ao Emmett.

"Só estou cuidando dos interesses da Leah."

"Quem é Leah?" Jazz perguntou curioso.

"Ninguém." Jake respondeu de maneira ríspida.

"É a namorada dele" Disse, sabendo que Jacob odiaria que eles soubessem de toda a história.

"Bella, não começa." Ele pediu, e por alguma razão desconhecida eu acabei atendendo seu pedido.

"E então, para onde vocês vão?"

"Vamos ao Lincoln Park, Alice está levando uma garota para o Jake." Assim que Jasper respondeu minha pergunta eu comecei a rir. Eu simplesmente não conseguia imaginar Jacob Black num encontro às cegas.

"Qual é a graça?" Emmett perguntou desconfiado.

"Nada não. Divirtam-se." Os três me olharam confusos, mas não falaram nada e saíram em direção à garagem.

O que eu não daria para ser uma mosquinha e poder ir junto nesse tal encontro.

Finalmente me voltei para a mesa que ainda estava arrumada. Era tão bom poder acordar e não ter que fazer seu próprio café.

"Oi." Ouvi a voz de Edward e me virei para olhá-lo. A simples visão dele já me fazia corar.

"Oi."

"Que silêncio!" Ele comentou.

"Eles acabaram de sair." Respondi. "Vai querer o quê para o café da manhã?"

"Tem cereal?"

"Tem." Eu peguei a tigela dele que ficava no armário superior, assim como o cereal e o leite.

"Por que você não foi com eles?" Ele perguntou, dando a primeira colherada no cereal.

"Acho que era um programa de casais pelo que o Jazz falou."

"E o Jacob foi com eles?" Ele perguntou surpreso.

"Ali ia apresentá-lo para alguém." Respondi.

Nós continuamos a tomar o nosso café no mais absoluto silêncio. Não era de um todo confortável, mas era melhor do que preencher nosso tempo com conversas desnecessárias ou trazer à tona tópicos que claramente estávamos evitando.

"Já acabou?" Perguntei, levantando-me da mesa. Edward fez que sim com a cabeça e eu peguei a sua tigela e fui para a pia lavar a louça.

Eu estava de costas para a mesa da cozinha, mas pude ouvir quando a cadeira rangeu, indicando que ele estava se levantando.

Não precisei me virar para saber que ele estava bem próximo a mim.

"Acho que precisamos conversar." Ele começou hesitante.

"Pensei que tínhamos passado dessa fase." Disse, me virando em sua direção. Por mais que eu quisesse resolver nossa situação, eu sabia que ter aquela conversa naquele momento seria estranho demais.

"E o que você tem em mente?" Ele perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Que tal assistirmos aquele filme?" Sugeri.

"Claro."

Ele se sentou no sofá da sala, enquanto eu colocava o DVD no aparelho, para logo em seguida me juntar a ele.

O filme estava passando na tela, e eu fazia um esforço sobre-humano em prestar atenção ao que estava passando na minha frente, ao invés de ficar pensando apenas no quão longe eu estava sentada dele. Ou de quanta tensão existia naquela sala.

Eu estava nervosa e por isso não conseguia ficar parada no sofá. Qualquer posição me parecia desconfortável.

Conscientemente, ou não, a cada movimento que eu fazia, eu ficava mais perto dele.

Olhei para o lado e sorri ao notar que ele parecia estar fazendo a mesma coisa.

Quando parecia não existir mais nenhum espaço entre nós, Edward timidamente passou seu braço em volta dos meus ombros, e eu me aconcheguei em seu peito.

Respirei fundo, e pela primeira vez senti seu cheiro intoxicante invadindo meu corpo: uma mistura de sabonete e almíscar. Como ele podia ser tão... Perfeito? Seu gosto, cheiro, voz, personalidade... Tudo nele parecia me atrair de uma maneira que eu não conseguia entender.

_You said it again my heart's in motion_

_**(Você diz isso de novo e meu coração salta)**_

_Every word feels like a shooting star_

_**(Cada palavra parece uma estrela cadente)**_

_I'm at the edge of my emotions_

_**(Estou no centro das minhas emoções)**_

_Watching the shadows burning in the dark,_

_**(Assistindo as sombras queimarem na escuridão)**_

_And I'm in love and I'm terrified._

_**(E eu estou apaixonada e eu estou aterrorizada)**_

_For the first time in the last time_

_**(Pela primeira e última vez)**_

_In my only life._

_**(Na minha única vida)**_

De alguma forma eu havia conseguido voltar minha atenção para o filme. Não que eu estivesse entendendo muita coisa, mas ao menos eu estava conseguindo me distrair de toda aquela tensão que ainda estava no ar.

"Ela é tão estranha." Comentei me referindo a protagonista do filme.

"Quem?" Edward perguntou.

"Essa tal Cherry. No lugar de uma das pernas ela tem uma metralhadora. É bizarro." Como uma pessoa poderia escrever um filme desses, eu nunca iria saber.

"Sério?" Ele perguntou duvidoso.

"Muito sério!" Respondi, rindo.

"Eu amo sua risada." Ele disse docemente, e eu desencostei do seu peito para olhar para ele. "Eu quero beijar você de novo." Ele sussurrou, acariciando meu rosto levemente.

"Eu não vou sair correndo se é isso que você está esperando."

Ele sorriu largamente.

Meu coração já estava batendo forte por antecipação enquanto ele aproximava seu rosto do meu. Quando nossos lábios se encostaram, eu me senti no paraíso.

Alguém me diz como eu consegui passar uma semana sem beijá-lo?

"Bella... O... Filme" Edward falou entre o beijo. Quem se importaria com o filme agora?

"Esquece." Respondi, aprofundando o beijo, sentindo seu gosto maravilhoso mais uma vez. Eu não era uma garota que tinha vícios, mas com certeza eu estava viciada nele.

As mãos de Edward foram para os meus cabelos, enquanto as minhas espelhavam seus movimentos, se perdendo no meio de seus fios bagunçados. Nossas línguas brigavam por controle, e nenhum dos dois dava sinal de que desistiria tão cedo.

"AH. MEU. DEUS" Uma voz estrondosa gritou, fazendo eu e Edward nos separarmos. De todas as pessoas, tinha que ser logo ele? Eu preferia qualquer pessoa, até Carlisle, mas não... Emmett.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Edward sibilou. Eu sentia meu rosto pegando fogo, e tudo o que eu queria fazer naquele momento era sair correndo dali e me trancar em algum lugar. Pena que isso não era uma opção.

"O Emm esqueceu a carteira." Jasper respondeu. Eu preciso falar que ele estava com um sorriso estúpido e malicioso no rosto? Acho que não, né?

"Dá para você tirar esse sorrisinho da cara?" Falei entre os dentes. Ele sabia muito bem que ele me irritava com aquilo.

"Eu te avisei, cunhada. Eu te avisei." Ele disse, mantendo o sorriso no rosto. Revirei meus olhos, e acabei encontrando o olhar compenetrado do Jacob em mim.

"Edward, eu tô tão orgulhoso de você. Esperou todo mundo sair para agarrar a Bellinha. Eu te ensinei tão bem." Emmett comentou orgulhoso.

"Emmett!" Edward ralhou com ele.

"Vocês estão namorando?" Jacob perguntou subitamente. A sutileza dele me surpreendia certas vezes. De todas as coisas para perguntar naquele momento, ele tinha que fazer justamente _aquela_ pergunta?

Os olhares dos três se mantiveram fixos em nós, enquanto aguardavam as nossas respostas.

_O que eu ia responder?_

"Anh..." Edward começou, sem saber ao certo o que responder.

"É... Anh..."Eu estava tão eloqüente quanto ele. Para nossa salvação, o celular de Jasper tocou naquele exato instante.

"Oi amor." Bendita Alice e seu perfeito _timing_ para ligar para o Jasper. "O Emmett esqueceu a carteira e voltamos para buscar. Se já estamos de saída? Não, ainda não. O por quê?" Jasper fez uma pausa e olhou para mim, questionador. Sacudi a cabeça para os lados, respondendo a sua pergunta muda. Jasper apenas deu um sorrisinho. Ele não iria fazer isso, ou iria? "Nós acabamos de encontrar Edward e Bella se agarrando no sofá. A mais pura verdade. Vou ficar esperando. Tchau."

"Eu te odeio." Sibilei para ele. Eu já podia imaginar o interrogatório que Alice e Rose fariam. Sem contar ter que ver aquele mesmo olhar de 'Eu já sabia' estampado no rosto da Rosalie.

"Elas estão vindo para cá." Ele disse, mesmo que isso já estivesse subentendido por todos ali na sala.

"Eu te odeio com todas as minhas forças."

"Se vocês nos dão licença eu vou conversar com a Bella a sós." Edward pegou minha mão, levantou do sofá e foi andando comigo em direção a escada.

"Esse garoto é mais rápido que eu. Já tá levando ela para o quarto." Ouvi Emmett falando, quando alcançamos a escada. Tentei o máximo para não rir, e vi Edward comprimindo os lábios para o mesmo efeito.

"Aqui eles não vão nos perturbar." Ele disse depois de fechar a porta do seu quarto.

"Eu não quero nem ver quando a Ali e a Rose chegarem..." Choraminguei. "As perguntas que elas vão fazer... Você se importa de virar filho único? Por que eu quero matar o Jasper." Ele sorriu brevemente, mas logo assumiu uma expressão pensativa.

"Sobre essas perguntas, o que você vai dizer a elas?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu não sei." Respondi, mordendo meu lábio inferior.

"Eu sei que nós não tivemos tempo para conversar. E também sei que deveria ter dito o que eu sentia antes de te beijar novamente lá embaixo..."

"E o que você sente?" Interrompi-o. Eu não tinha mais o porquê esconder minha ansiedade.

"Bella eu falei sério quando disse que você tinha me conquistado. Você entrou na minha vida, nos meus pensamentos e no meu coração como se fosse um meteoro. Você iluminou a minha vida. Você colidiu com o meu mundo e mudou tudo de lugar." Senti meus olhos marejarem ao ouvir sua declaração. Ainda era difícil aceitar que ele se sentia da mesma maneira que eu. "Você... Você me fez me apaixonar por você quando eu julguei que tudo estava acabado..." Edward prosseguiu falando e eu o calei com um beijo. Eu não conseguiria segurar minhas lágrimas se ele continuasse sua declaração.

"Isso quer dizer que você sente o mesmo?" Ele perguntou com seu sorriso torto, o que só me fez beijá-lo outra vez.

"Você não imagina o quanto." Sussurrei entre o beijo.

"Quer namorar comigo?" Não me dei ao trabalho de responder sua pergunta. Para que perder o meu tempo falando se eu poderia estar beijando aqueles lábios perfeitos?

"O seu modo de responder as minhas perguntas é bastante eficiente." Ele murmurou, voltando a me beijar.

_I only said it cause i mean it_

_**(Eu só disse isso porque eu quis dizer isso)**_

_I only mean cause it's true_

_**(Eu quis dizer porque é verdade)**_

_So don't you doubt what i've been dreaming_

_**(Então não duvide do que eu sonhei)**_

_Cause it fills me up and holds me close_

_**(Porque isso me completa e me abraça)**_

_Whenever i'm without you_

_**(Qualquer momento eu estou sem você)**_

"Isabella Marie Swan, venha já aqui." Alice gritou autoritária, atrapalhando meu doce momento ao lado do meu –agora- namorado.

"Eu tenho medo dela." Confessei. Edward apenas concordou com a cabeça.

"Acho melhor irmos." Ele disse, e saímos do quarto.

Me surpreendi ao ver que a baixinha estava no primeiro andar da casa. Pelo visto ela tinha um grito bem potente.

"Oi Ali!" Cumprimentei-a quando chegamos à sala de estar, onde todos ainda estavam.

"Por que você não contou nada para gente?" Ela nem se deu o trabalho de me cumprimentar, e já foi me fuzilando com suas perguntas.

"Por que não tinha nada para contar." Respondi.

"Ah." Ela pausou por um momento "Então hoje foi a primeira vez?" Ela continuou numa voz doce.

"Não."

"Não? E você não me contou?"

"Alice, se acalma." Rosalie pediu.

"Mas Rose, ela não nos contou! Ela escondeu isso da gente. Você nos traiu." Certas vezes Alice era tão dramática!

"Às vezes eu acho que você deveria fazer teatro e não eu." Rosalie murmurou, e eu concordei com ela em meus pensamentos.

"Vai dizer que você não está revoltada?" Alice arqueou a sobrancelha em direção à amiga

"Não." Foi a resposta simples de Rosalie. "Eles iriam contar quando se sentissem prontos. Mas pelo visto os três mosqueteiros bisbilhoteiros estragaram tudo." Ela disse a última frase olhando para os três garotos sentados no sofá.

"Rose, desde quando você virou uma pessoa sensata?" Jasper provocou.

"Isso se chama amadurecimento, Jazz. Um dia você chega lá." Rosalie devolveu petulante. É isso que se ganha por provocar Rosalie Hale.

"Agora que estamos aqui, diga, qual é a situação de vocês?" Jake perguntou, fazendo todos os olhares voltarem para mim e Edward

"Jacob!" Repreendi-o

"Sou praticamente seu irmão, e como tal eu preciso cuidar de você."

"Nós estamos namorando." Edward respondeu, e eu pude ver cinco carinhas felizes olhando para nós.

"Ohhhh!" Alice suspirou. "Agora podemos sair num encontro triplo. Podemos fazer tantas coisa, tantos lugares que podemos ir..." Eu já devia imaginar que essa seria a primeira reação dela.

"Alice, economize sua energia ou você vai piorar o aquecimento global." Todos riram da piada do Emmett, enquanto ele era fuzilado pelos olhos da Alice.

"Na verdade, eu acho que ela poderia ser um tipo de energia alternativa. Essa garota dava para iluminar Nova York em pleno Ano Novo."

"Até você, Jake?" Alice perguntou com um biquinho. "Também não vou mais te desencalhar."

"Eu não tô encalhado." Jacob se defendeu.

"Ah, não? Há quanto tempo você não beija na boca?" Alice cruzou os braços, desafiante.

"Isso não é da sua conta." Ele respondeu, levantando-se do sofá.

"Você já deve estar com teia de aranha." Aproveitei que todos estavam prestando atenção na briga deles, e saí sorrateiramente da sala, levando Edward comigo.

"Jasper, eu vou esganar sua namorada." Ouvi Jacob ameaçando.

"Hey, fica longe dela." A voz de Jasper foi a última coisa que ouvi antes de chegar a cozinha.

"Acho que o pior já passou." Disse aliviada.

"Só se for para você."

"Por quê?" Perguntei. Os nossos amigos não eram nosso maior problema?

"Eu ainda tenho que falar com seu pai." Ele respondeu.

Acho que esse sim seria um grande problema.

_You said it again my heart's in motion_

_**(Você diz isso de novo e meu coração salta)**_

_Every word feels like a shooting star_

_**(Cada palavra parece uma estrela cadente)**_

_I'm at the edge of my emotions_

_**(Estou no centro das minhas emoções)**_

_Watching the shadows burning in the dark,_

_**(Assistindo as sombras queimarem na escuridão)**_

_And I'm in love and I'm terrified._

_**(E eu estou apaixonada e eu estou aterrorizada)**_

_For the first time in the last time_

_**(Pela primeira e última vez)**_

_In my only life._

_**(Na minha única vida)**_

**Vanessa Dark: **Seja bem vinda! Que legal, a fic tá sendo divulgada! *_* Espero te ver aqui mais vezes. =)

**Shayana S.B:** Outra que tá querendo me dar despesas médicas hauhauahauah Eu tento postar rápido, mas ultimamente tá difícil, muito difícil. Por favor, não tenha um ataque cardíaco! =D

**Marry Pierobon: **Calma, não precisa pedir de joelhos não. eu já continuei!

**Sofia: **Obrigada. Fico feliz que tenha gostado.

**Ster: **Tira o olho que eu a única pessoa que eu deixo ficar olhando para ele é a Alice, e a Dry por que se ela ler essa review e o nome dela não constar ela vai reivindicar a posse que ela tem sobre o Jasper/Jackson. Hauahauahuaa Mas, enfim, que bom que você gostou. Perdeu até as palavras, coitada.

**Bethinha Poloni: **Eu também espero que tudo vá bem... Eu amoooo ³³³³ essa música. A voz do Andrea Boccelli é perfeita. Assim, eu tenho uma baita lista de músicas que eu penso em colocar, eu não posso te dar certeza de que a música vá aparecer na fic, mas a sugestão está anotada. ;D

**AmandaInWonderland: **Eu amo quando ele é perfeito, e sim eu tenho uma fic que ele é exatamente o senhor perfeito, mas eu queria escrever uma coisa diferente, e esse acabou sendo o resultado. Você não tem idéia do quanto eu temia não conseguir prosseguir com essa estória, ou não conseguir corresponder as expectativas de vocês. Fico feliz em saber que estou conseguindo. Obrigada! ^^ PS: Se você encontrar, vê se de onde ele saiu tem mais e me dá o endereço.

**Kinhaa: **hauahuahauahau..Hummm... vai demorar alguns capítulos, não sei quantos, mas de cinco não passa, mas eu ainda acho que vai ser menos que cinco. Hey! Nada de mandar conta do hospital para mim não. Manda pro Carlisle, ele tem grana o suficiente para bancar todas nós!

**Bianca: **Já escrevi mais, não se preocupe!

**Priscilla: **Que bom! Eu também! Muito mais! /modpervaon hauahuahaua

**Julia-Muniz:** Finalmente! Ninguém mais agüentava aquela enrolação, e acredite ou não, nem a autora agüentava mais hauhauahaua

**Lexi Cullen: **Obrigadaaaa! Tava mesmo né? Eu já tava vendo a hora de me ameaçarem para parar logo com a enrolação hauahau Brincadeira!

**PRISCILA:** Que bom que gostou. Só espero que esse cap também tenha valido a espera.

**Thais Diniz: **Pois é, mas ela correu porque eu queria que ele tomasse a iniciativa. Ele indo atrás dela mostraria mais que ele realmente queria aquilo, afinal ele é mais "problemático" que ela.

**Aninha: **Owwww! Já postei mais! Espero que tenha gostado também.

**MrSouza Cullen: **Você sabe que não vai ser só beijp, né? Hauhauahauahau Com tantas pervas (inclusive eu) por aqui isso é impossível. Hauhauahaua Que bom que você gostou, amiga! *_*

**Camilinha EGO: **Ele tinha que tomar a atitude. Afinal, é sempre a Bella que tá dando o primeiro passo, tinha que ser a vez dele agora.

**Eduarda: **Não se desespere que já chegou! *_*

**Aninha: **Bem vinda! *_* Que bom que está gostando. Preferida? Wow! Isso é demais!

**Raffa: **Bem vinda! Caramba, amais uma candidata a bater o recorde de leitura dessa fic hauhauahauaa

**Dada cullen: **Huahauahuahaua Pode colocar, depois você se entende com a Rose hehehehe Agora você já sabe o que o povo disse...

**Black Butterfly S2:** Coincidência mesmo hehehe. Então, eu acho que vou fazer a Bella ser boazinha e contar. Vai depender de algumas coisas que eu ainda vou resolver para o próximo capítulo.

**Daisy: **Obrigada! Fico feliz em saber que consigo transmitir as coisas do jeito certo. xD

**Roosi: **Eu moro na capital. Jake é um cachorro de personalidade hauahauahuahauaha Que bom que gostou!

**Anne Lima: **Eu demorei de novo. Se você não superar dessa vez, manda a conta do analista para o Carlisle. Eu estou nomeando ele meu fiador, na próxima eu consigo que ele me adote! *_*

**Lali Durao: **Eu amei o seu mantra. hauahuahauhaua Eu não sou perfeccionista em nada, mas quando se trata das minhas fics eu sempre acho que alguma coisa pode ser melhorada, é um caso sério. Com relação ao Jake, ele é um cachorro com personalidade hauahaua Tem cachorros que tem ciúme dos donos, no caso do Jake ele te ciúmes da Bella.

**Ana Krol: **Não se preocupe, que essa fic ainda vai demorar a acabar. Ainda tem bastante coisa para Voxcê ler. Não se desespere!

**Nessinha: **A primeira vez que eu escutei essa música eu pensei, eu vou ter que arranjar um jeito de colocar a música nessa fic. A música é linda demais, e combinava tanto com a fic que eu tinha que colocar de qualquer jeito, mesmo que não tivesse nada a ver com as cenas.

**Lalawel: **O Jacob cozinhando seria bem parecido comigo cozinhando. Acredite é muito assustador e altamente perigoso. Ah, e não se esqueça que tem mais declarações pela frente, afinal eles ainda não falaram umas certas três palavrinhas...

**FehCullen:** Que bom que vc foi surpreendida! Eu não sei se esse é o meu capítulo preferido, mas está entre os preferidos.

**Tamycullen: **Owww! Eu sinto em dizer, que demorei muito. Sorry.

**Mari: **Já voltei! Já voltei! o/

**Inaclara: **Demorou, mas chegou o dia =p

**Laine159: **Hey! Bem vinda! Capítulo postado! (Mas acho que isso é meio óbvio,né?) Espero que tenha gostado desse também.

**Lucy Masen: **Eles tem que ficar, né? Senão o Emmett vai começar a falar que é falta de sexo. Se bem que ele vai acabar falando isso de um jeito ou de outro hehehehe

**mypallotx3: **QUE BOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM! *_*

**Maria Lua: **Oieee! Demorou tanto que tive que fazer meu máximo pra sair bom, né? Que bom que gostou!

**Regina Swan Cullen: **Pode falar, eu tenho o dom de enrolar para colocar os protagonistas juntos huahauahaua Eu demorei nessa postagem, mas vou tentar não demorar na próxima, ok?

**julieide: **Nos próximos capítulos eu garanto vários momentos fofos entre eles ^^

**Anna Paula: **Que bom que gostou! Espero que não tenha ficado ansiosa demais...=DPor que eu demorei, né?

**Kivia Hartley: **Idiota, metido, arrogante, nerd, ciumento...não importa os defeitos eu amo o Ed em qualquer versão e de qualquer jeito hauahauahaua

**Lais Araujo: **Eu já disse que você é maluca, né? Hauhuahauah Pq senão eu falo agora: Você é louca! Hauhauaauhau Eu até mandaria o endereço mas tenho 99% de chances de que o conteúdo será extraviado no caminho.

**Nessinha Cullen: **Já tava mais do que na hora né? Eu não sei como ninguém não esganou a autora por demorar tanto hehehehehe

**Lyka Cullen: **Brigada, mocinha! Ninguém mandou me chamar de mocinha, agora eu vou te chamar de mocinha também =p

**Juliete Masen Cullen: **Huahuahuahauahauah. Eu sei que demorei, acho que eu tenho algum complexo porque sempre demoro a juntar os dois hahauaha

**Alice Carolina Cullen: YAY**! Bem vinda! Uau! 2 dias? Não sei se o record é seu, mas vc chegou perto. Com relação a sua pergunta, eu disse a outras leitoras que não responderia mais a essa pergunta, até pq ela já foi respondida, é só você dar uma olhadinha nas minhas respostas às reviews dos capítulos mais antigos que você irá descobrir. Bem, espero que você continue gostando da fic! ^^

**Babisy: **Ok, mais uma leitora para a qual eu preciso entregar lenços nos próximos capítulos emotivos hauhauahauahua Aposto que você quis me matar todas as vezes que você entrou e não encontrou atualização. Estou certa? *_*

**Karen Marie Cullen: **Eu coloquei o EPOV por sua causa. Sério, eu não tinha a menor intenção de colocar, mas aí eu li a sua review, e acabei gostando da idéia entãoo... Espero que você tenha gostado do resultado =p

**Aline Santos: **Respira menina! Senão vou ter que chamar o Dr. Delícia pra te socorrer. É, acho que agora mesmo você fica sem respirar...

**Gabi-b: **Que bom! Ah, essa do 'já conquistou' entrou na última hora, nem tava no rascunho do capítulo hehehehe

**Carolina Almeida: **Por que a reação mais esperada é a do Emm, hein? Huahauahuaha No início eu tava em dúvida se colocava o Emmett ou Alice para flagrar os dois, mas a Ali não teve a menor chance. Emmett é o Emmett!

**: **Tadinha...Eu vou te mandar um suprimento de lencinhos da próxima vez, tá? Hauahuahaua Wow! Obrigada! Ah, droga! Eu não consigo lidar com elogios, nem via web, então acho que obrigada é a única coisa que eu posso fazer. Pelo menos não dá pra corar via web, né? hauhauahauhuah

**Aninha.S.L: **Que bom que você gostou. Nem me fale! Já estava mais do que na hora disso acontecer xD

**: **Seja bem vinda! É tão legal quando aparece leitoras novas heeehehe \o/

**Como sempre obrigada pelo carinho de vocês! Beijos e até mais!**


	21. Phoenix

**N/A** : Tem alguém aí querendo fazer picadinho da autora? Hehehehe Eu sei que demorei, mas eu tenho uma ótima explicação dessa vez. Além de eu ter me atrasado enquanto escrevia, a Tha viajou e só voltou essa semana. Então, vocês não vão nos matar não, né? Huahauhauhaau Agora falando um pouquinho sobre o capitulo, esse é uma capitulo de finalização. Calma, a estória não está acabando, mas finaliza meio que a primeira parte da estória. Agora teremos novas coisas pela frente. E como um presentinho para vocês (Pessoas, vocês deixaram 72 reviews...Eu morri com isso! *_*) Para quem deixar uma review eu vou mandar um leve spoiler sobre o que vai acontecer. São apenas dicas, nada muito esclarecedor. Caso alguém não queria receber, é só falar na review. Ah, e para a galera que posta anônimo e quiser receber é só mandar um email para o meu email que está no meu perfil, ok? Agora depois dessa n/a imensa...Boa leitura!

PS: Se alguém aqui ler alguma outra fic minha, saiba que eu vou atrasar o post das duas. A Giuly, beta de Lições do Amor, viajou e só vai voltar na primeira semana de agosto. E a Nah, como alguns sabem, está temporariamente fora do FF. Eu já arranjei outra beta, mas o capítulo deve demorar um pouco. Bem, era isso.

**Capítulo 20- Phoenix**

**[BPOV]**

Nunca na minha vida eu achei que teria que passar por isso. Sempre imaginei que o dia que eu apresentaria um garoto para o meu pai seria no dia em que o pobre coitado – leia-se doido varrido- fosse me pedir em casamento. Eu não tinha planos de namorar agora, muito menos estando sob a guarda de Charlie. E esse era o motivo pelo qual eu não conseguia parar de andar de um lado para o outro na sala de estar.

"Dá para você parar?" Jake reclamou, sentado no sofá.

"Eu estou nervosa."

"Então toma um calmante." Ele disse voltando sua atenção para a televisão.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Esperando o show começar. Ou você acha que eu vou perder a chance de ver você contando para o seu pai?" Respondeu com um sorriso.

"Jake, essa é uma conversa particular." Expliquei.

"Seu pai me considera parte da família." Ele deu de ombros, o que só me fez ficar mais nervosa. "Sério Bella, você vai acabar abrindo um buraco no chão"

"O assunto é sério! E se o Charlie não gostar da idéia?" Perguntei ansiosa. Eu iria namorar o Edward o Charlie gostando ou não. Eu já era adulta e dona da minha vida. Mas, já que estava sob o teto dele e por insistência do Edward, era melhor ter o consentimento dele.

"Olha, eu sei que ele não é tão fácil de lidar quanto a Renée, mas ele merece algum crédito." Talvez Jake tivesse razão. Charlie poderia reagir bem, certo?

Não demorou nem cinco minutos até eu ouvir o barulho da porta sendo destrancada. A hora havia chegado.

"Bella, Jake! O que estão fazendo aqui? " Meu pai perguntou ao nos ver na sala.

"Eu moro aqui, pai." Respondi revirando os olhos, tentando controlar minha impaciência.

"Mas ultimamente você passa mais tempo nos Cullens do que aqui." Ele apontou bem humorado.

"Pai eu precisava falar com você." Disse de uma vez. Provavelmente eu devia esperar Charlie se sentar, e ficar confortável em sua poltrona, mas eu não estava com paciência para esperar isso.

"Isso tem a ver com o porshe da Alice estacionado aqui em frente?" Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, aguardando a minha resposta.

"A Ali está aqui?" Perguntei surpresa. _Baixinha apressada! Ela devia esperar minha ligação. _

"Ela estava se escondendo e usando uma peruca engraçada, mas era ela sim. Só não reconheci quem estava no banco do carona." Eu sabia que Charlie estava desconfiado de alguma coisa, ainda mais que Jacob não conseguia parar um segundo se quer.

"Bem, é que o Edward quer pedir sua permissão para... namorar comigo." Na mesma hora que as palavras saíram da minha boca, eu vi Charlie praticamente virar uma estátua na minha frente.

Eu estava aliviada por ele não estar gritando, mas aquele silêncio parecia mais irritante do que os gritos.

"Edward? O filho do Carlisle?" Ele por fim perguntou.

"É."

"Mas ele não namora a Alice?" Resisti a tentação de revirar os olhos. Sério que com anos de convivência ele não sabia quem era quem?

"Não, esse é o Jasper." Expliquei.

"Ao menos agora eu sei o porquê você não sai daquela casa." Ele disse com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

"Não é nada disso!"

"É ele quem está lá embaixo com ela?"

"Deve ser." Respondi incerta.

"Manda ele subir então." Assenti a ordem do meu pai, e fui ligar para a Alice e avisá-la que ela já podia subir.

Assim que ouvi a campainha tocando, corri para atender. Felizmente meu pai resolveu permanecer na sala.

"Oi." Cumprimentei ao abrir a porta. Eu sabia que Alice estava ali, mas eu não conseguia olhar para outra direção que não fosse ele. Verde definitivamente era sua cor.

"Oi." Ele respondeu.

"Só vim entregar ele e já estou indo." Ela disse, passando por nós e indo em direção a sala. "Jake, vamos embora."

"Eu vou ficar por aqui." Jacob protestou.

"Não vai não. Oi Sr. Swan, Tchau Sr. Swan." Era cômico ver a Alice arrastando um ser tão gigante quanto o Jacob. "Tchau, pessoas." Ela se despediu.

"Diz que seu pai não está com a arma na mão."

"Não, ele não está. Vem." Peguei-o pela mão, e o trouxe até a sala. "Pai, esse é o Edward."

"Sr. Swan é um prazer encontrá-lo novamente." Edward disse polidamente, esticando sua mão.

"Como você está garoto?" Meu pai perguntou, aceitando a mão que Edward estendia.

"Bem, senhor."

"A que devo sua visita?" Meu pai perguntou intimidador. Mas o brilho nos seus olhos denunciava que ele estava se divertindo muito com aquilo.

"Eu gostaria de pedir sua permissão para namorar sua filha." Edward respondeu sem vacilar.

"Eu pensei que vocês jovens não fizessem mais isso." Meu pai comentou.

"Eu gosto de fazer as coisas do jeito certo, senhor." Meu pai sorriu em aprovação, o que me fez respirar aliviada.

"Então pare de me chamar de senhor. Eu não sou tão velho assim. Me chame de Charlie."

"Ok, Charlie."

"Melhor assim. Quer alguma coisa para beber? Que tal uma cerveja?" Eu fuzilei meu pai com os meus olhos. Eu não acreditava que ele estava dizendo aquilo.

"Sou menor de idade, mas aceito uma água." Edward respondeu, e Charlie foi até a cozinha. "Ele reagiu melhor do que eu esperava." Edward também parecia aliviado.

"Nem me fale."

"Quando você vai contar a sua mãe?" Ele perguntou.

"Amanhã. Ela vai surtar quando souber."

"Surtar no bom ou no mal sentido?"

"No bom. Que é bem mais assustador que no _mau_ sentido. Pode acreditar."

Meu pai voltou para a sala com o copo de água e o entregou ao Edward. Ele realmente havia me surpreendido com sua reação. Eu tinha esperado gritos, talvez até ameaças, mas definitivamente eu não tinha esperado essa paz.

"Hum, pai?" Chamei-o. "Eu e o Edward vamos sair, ok?"

"Claro." Charlie concordou, mas no instante seguinte pareceu-me pensativo. "Como vocês vão fazer na volta?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu vou deixar o Edward na casa dele e depois eu volto para cá." Respondi.

"Vai voltar sozinha?" Ele perguntou como se tivesse ouvido a coisa mais absurda do mundo.

"Eu já sou grandinha." Só me faltava o Charlie querer me escoltar no meu primeiro encontro.

"É melhor você dormir na casa dos Cullens." Ele ordenou. Espera. Ele acabou de me mandar dormir na casa do Edward, mesmo sabendo que ele era meu namorado? "Eu não quero você dirigindo sozinha por aí de noite."

"Sim senhor." Concordei prontamente. "Vamos?" Perguntei me virando para Edward.

"Até mais Sr Swan." Ele se despediu.

"Juízo, crianças." Meu pai recomendou antes de vir caminhando até mim. "Mantenha a porta do quarto fechada." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. Preciso dizer que fiquei vermelha? Acho que não, né?

"Tchau pai." Me despedi, puxando Edward pela mão.

"O que o seu pai te disse?" Edward perguntou quando estávamos no elevador.

"Para trancar a porta do meu quarto." Respondi.

"Ele não confia num pobre cego?" Ele ironizou. Era diferente para mim ver esse lado dele: aquele que fazia troça da doença ao invés daquele que a usava como escudo.

"Você poderia ser cego, surdo, mudo e tetraplégico e mesmo assim ele não confiaria em você. Você é um garoto, só esse fato já é uma ameaça para ele."

"Esse é o nosso primeiro encontro, para onde você quer ir?" Ele perguntou.

"Sei lá." Respondi dando de ombros.

"Que tal irmos ao cinema?" Ele sugeriu.

"Sério? Eu acho que não." Era tentador ficar num local escuro com ele, mas eu queria que nosso primeiro encontro fosse algo que nós dois pudéssemos aproveitar.

"Bella, se é por minha causa..." Ele começou a falar, mas eu o impedi.

"Não. Eu só não quero assistir nada."

"Um jantar então?" Ele sugeriu novamente.

"Acho ótimo!" Sorri. "Preparado para andar na minha caminhonete?"

"Isso é realmente necessário?" Ele perguntou um tanto apavorado. "Sou jovem demais para morrer."

"Você não deve acreditar em tudo o que as pessoas dizem. Você nunca a viu para saber." Eu logo me chutei mentalmente pelo o que falei, mas Edward não pareceu se importar.

"Posso não ter visto, mas definitivamente eu já ouvi o barulho que ela faz." Ele disse, rindo.

"Já vi que o humor é de família."

"Alguma coisa o Jazz tinha que puxar de mim." Ele disse.

"Sei." Como se a personalidade encantadoramente irritante e a beleza também não fosse compartilhada por ambos.

Edward me passou o endereço de um restaurante. Fiquei aliviada ao ver que era um restaurante simples. A última coisa que eu precisava era me sentir deslocada por não estar vestida adequadamente.

"Boa noite" Uma garçonete de cabelos escuros nos cumprimentou, entregando o menu. "O que gostariam de comer?" Ela perguntou sorridente, olhando para o Edward.

"Vocês tem ravióli de cogumelo?" Perguntei, sem me dar o trabalho de olhar o menu.

"Temos." Ela anotou o pedido e se virou para Edward. "E você? Deseja alguma coisa?" Ela perguntou, mantendo o sorriso insinuante em direção a ele. Eu me perguntava se ela havia percebido que seus pequenos gestos não poderiam ser percebidos por ele.

"Vou querer o mesmo que ela." Ele respondeu. "E para beber eu vou querer uma coca. Bella?"

"Duas." A garçonete assentiu e foi em direção a cozinha com os nossos pedidos.

Mesmo eu sabendo que ele não poderia ter visto o pequeno flerte dela, aquilo me incomodava. Era como um pequeno lembrete de que eu não era suficientemente boa para estar ao lado dele. Eu sabia que nunca seria, mas eu iria aproveitar cada segundo que me fosse dado.

Cerca de duas horas depois nós já estávamos na casa dele. O jantar tinha sido tão agradável que eu nem havia visto o tempo passar tão rápido.

Tudo parecia tão mais fácil com ele por perto.

"Acho que eu tenho que me despedir aqui." Ele disse incerto, enquanto parávamos em frente a porta do meu quarto.

"Acho que sim." Mordi meu lábio. Eu não queria que aquela noite acabasse.

"Boa noite, Bella."

"Boa noite." Me despedi antes de sentir seus lábios beijarem os meus suavemente.

Entrei no quarto e fechei a porta, certa de que não conseguiria dormir imediatamente.

Depois de um banho, me joguei na cama e fiquei encarando o teto, enquanto as memórias dos últimos dias voltavam a minha mente.

Eu não me cansava de reviver cada pequeno acontecimento na minha mente. Parecia que nunca era suficiente.

Fiquei ali perdida em meus pensamentos, até que duas leves batidas na porta me despertaram.

Me levantei para abrir a porta, e sorri ao ver quem estava ali.

"Eu não conseguia dormir." Ele passou a mão nos cabelos, parecendo desconfortável.

"Eu também não." Confessei. "Você quer entrar?"

"Claro."

Nos sentamos na minha cama e começamos a conversar. Edward parecia curioso em saber mais sobre o meu passado. Ele me perguntava sobre minha mãe, Phil, Leah, Seth, Jake e como era a minha vida com eles em Phoenix.

Eu por outro lado, não sabia exatamente o que perguntar. Eu sabia que não havia mais aquela barreira entre nós, mas eu não sabia exatamente se estaria ou não ultrapassando algum limite ainda imposto.

Eventualmente, ele me perguntou como eu fiquei sabendo sobre a condição dele. Eu não sabia se estaria entregando a Rose, mas decidi contar a verdade. Não tinha motivos para esconder isso dele. Eu contei detalhe por detalhe toda a conversa que eu tinha tido com Rosalie meses atrás. Edward não pareceu chateado com aquilo, eu diria que ele estava agradecido por ela ter lhe poupado de me contar tudo.

"Está ficando tarde." Ele comentou e eu olhei para o relógio quase não acreditando que o mesmo marcava três da manhã. Mais uma vez eu não tinha sentido o tempo passar.

"Eu queria que você ficasse." Confessei, sentindo meu rosto corar levemente.

"O seu desejo é uma ordem." Ele sorriu meu sorriso preferido, e eu não pude fazer nada a não ser sorrir de volta.

Edward se deitou ao meu lado e envolveu minha cintura com o seu braço, enquanto eu encostava minha cabeça em seu peito.

"Eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?" Perguntei indecisa. Já havia um tempo que aquela pergunta martelava na minha cabeça, mas eu nunca tinha tido a coragem de fazê-la. Mas por alguma razão eu estava confiante naquela noite.

"Claro."

"Eu vou entender se você não quiser responder." Levantei minha cabeça para olhar para ele. Eu precisava ver seu rosto enquanto falava aquilo. "Quando Rose me falou sobre o seu problema, ela me disse que existiam outros tratamentos, mas que você não quis fazer." A expressão dele que antes estava relaxada, logo ficou tensa. Eu sabia que não devia ter falado nada sobre aquilo. "Desculpa, eu não queria..." Comecei a explicar, na tentativa de consertar a besteira que eu tinha feito.

"É verdade." Ele respondeu, me interrompendo. "Na verdade, ainda existe." Ele completou, e eu o encarei surpresa.

"Existe? Mas você não está no estágio final da doença?" Perguntei confusa.

"Estou. E nesse caso a única solução que existe é o transplante."

"Transplante de córneas? "Perguntei. Eu sabia que era meio ilógico fazer aquela pergunta, mas eu ainda estava processando toda aquela informação. "E por que você nunca tentou?"

"Medo, talvez."

"Da cirurgia?"

"Das falsas esperanças." Ele respondeu triste. "O transplante de córneas, como qualquer outro tipo de transplante, é complicado. É difícil achar um doador compatível. E mesmo que ache, ainda tem o risco da rejeição, de complicações na operação que poderia acabar com qualquer chance que, um dia, eu posso vir a ter." Ele olhou para mim, como se realmente pudesse me enxergar. "Então, eu achei mais fácil aceitar minha situação, do que criar esperanças que poderiam cair por terra." Completou encolhendo os ombros.

Eu me sentia impotente diante do sofrimento dele. Eu queria ajudá-lo, mas não sabia como.

"Sinto muito se te desapontei." Ele disse, e eu franzi meu cenho confusa.

"Como assim?"

"Por você não ter um namorado que vá voltar a enxergar." Eu não acreditava que ele estava pensando aquilo.

"Edward não é nada disso. Não faz diferença para mim. Eu vou continuar te amando de qualquer jeito, você voltando a enxergar ou não." As palavras saíram quase que voando, e só quando senti o corpo dele retesando ao meu lado que eu percebi o que eu tinha falado. _Sério mesmo Bella? No mesmo dia que você tem seu primeiro encontro com ele, você fala que o ama?_

"Você me ama?" Ele perguntou num sussurro.

"Sim" Respondi no mesmo tom. Meu instinto me dizia que eu devia mentir, mas parecia que eu não conseguia esconder nada dele.

Fechei meus olhos, temendo qualquer reação que ele teria. Mas, tudo o que eu senti foram seus lábios roçando os meus levemente.

"Eu também te amo." Ele respondeu entre o beijo.

Edward voltou a me beijar, dessa vez permitindo que sua língua entrasse em contato com a minha. Coloquei minhas mãos em seus cabelos, aproximando-nos ainda mais.

Ele nos rolou na cama, seu corpo ficando em cima do meu, enquanto ainda continuávamos a nos beijar.

"Acho que devíamos parar." Edward sussurrou ofegante, descolando seus lábios dos meus.

"É" Foi tudo o que consegui responder. Edward saiu de cima de mim, e tomou sua antiga posição ao meu lado.

"Boa noite, minha Bella." Edward disse, enquanto eu me aconcheguei em seu peito novamente.

"Boa noite." Respondi, antes de mergulhar num sono profundo.

Eu acordei na manhã seguinte com um enorme sorriso no rosto, e eu não precisava abrir os meus olhos para saber o porquê.

Edward não estava mais ao meu lado - ele havia ido para o quarto dele antes de amanhecer - mas isso não mudava a razão da minha felicidade.

"Bella, você vai almoçar aqui?" Esme perguntou, enquanto eu a ajudava a tirar a mesa do café.

"Eu não sei, mas provavelmente não. Eu vou ver com o Charlie." Respondi. Por mais que eu quisesse ficar ali, eu sabia que eu tinha deveres como filha que precisavam ser cumpridos.

Antes que eu pudesse ligar para Charlie para saber se ele estaria em casa, senti o meu celular vibrar. Era minha mãe. Acho que eu não poderia adiar a conversa por muito tempo.

"Oi, mãe." Atendi ao telefone.

"Oi, como você está?" Ela perguntou.

"Bem, e vocês?"

"Bem. Só os enjôos que estão acabando comigo." Ela reclamou.

"Você já sabe o que é?"

"Vou fazer o exame semana que vem."

"Legal!" Exclamei, sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

"Bella, eu liguei para o seu pai atrás de você e ele disse que você não estava em casa e que você tinha uma coisa para me contar." Minha mãe falava confusa, e eu senti uma súbita vontade de matar o meu pai. Será que ele não podia manter a boca fechada por alguns minutos?

"Eu estou na casa dos Cullens."

"Seu pai trabalhou ontem?" Ela perguntou.

"Não. Mãe é que..." Respirei fundo antes de continuar a sentença. "Eu estou namorando." Disse antes de afastar o aparelho do meu ouvido. O que mesmo assim não me impediu de ouvir o grito dela.

"Me conte tudo! Qual é o nome dele? Onde vocês se conheceram? Eu quero saber de tudo! " Minha mãe falava animadamente, parecendo uma adolescente de quinze anos.

"O nome dele é Edward Cullen, e nos conhecemos na escola." Respondi, não achando necessidade em entrar nos mínimos detalhes.

"Espera, Cullen? Ele é filho do amigo do seu pai?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim."

"Agora eu sei o porquê de você não sair daí." Ela disso o mesmo que Charlie. Ótimo, até as piadas deles são iguais. Por que eles se separaram, afinal?

"Você é tão engraçadinha." Comentei sarcástica.

"Já sei!" Minha mãe gritou ao telefone. "Por que vocês não passam uma semana aqui? Aí eu posso conhecê-lo e matar as saudades de você." Ela sugeriu.

"Eu não sei." Disse indecisa.

"Vamos!" Ela insistiu.

"Eu vou ver com ele, e depois te ligo ok?"

"Tudo bem. Te amo. Beijo."

"Eu também. Tchau."

Coloquei o telefone de volta no meu bolso, e fui para a sala onde Edward estava sentado no sofá.

"Oi" Chamei sua atenção.

"Você ainda está aqui?" Edward perguntou surpreso. Como se eu fosse sair daqui sem me despedir dele. "A essa altura eu achava que o seu pai já estaria me acusando de seqüestro."

"Se eu não voltar agora é bem provável que isso aconteça." Brinquei.

"Você não vai almoçar aqui?"

"Eu falei para sua mãe que não." Respondi. "Por falar em mãe, eu acabei de falar com a minha."

"E?" Ele me incentivou a continuar.

"Ela quer te conhecer."

"Sério?" Ele parecia surpreso com aquilo.

"Muito sério" Na verdade eu tinha pena dele. Renée iria paparicá-lo de todas as maneiras possíveis.

"Ela vai vir para cá?" Ele perguntou.

"Ela queria saber se podíamos ir para lá."

"Tudo bem." Ele concordou prontamente.

"Jura? Mas e os seus pais?"

"Vão ficar felizes de saber que vou passar uns dias fora." Ele respondeu com um sorriso.

"Duvido que Esme vá ficar feliz em passar uma semana longe do filhinho dela." Ironizei.

"Levando em conta que eu quase não saí do quarto nos últimos anos, ela vai ficar feliz sim. Quer ver?" Ele estendeu a mão para mim, esperando que eu aceitasse seu pequeno desafio. Peguei sua mão e fomos em direção à cozinha. "Mãe" Ele chamou, quando estávamos mais perto.

"Oi filho." Esme respondeu, nos encontrando no meio do caminho.

"A Bella vai visitar a mãe dela e me chamou para ir junto."

"Você quer viajar para Phoenix?" Ela perguntou surpresa.

"Quero" Ele disse convicto.

"Quando vocês vão?"

"Ainda não marquei nada. Talvez em duas semanas." Calculei. Seria mais ou menos nessa data que Jake também voltaria para lá.

"Eu vou falar com o seu pai hoje à noite." Esme respondeu, radiante.

"Obrigado mãe" Ele agradeceu com um sorriso lindo.

"Qualquer coisa para manter esse sorriso no seu rosto." Ela disse carinhosa.

"Agora isso é muito fácil." Ele respondeu, me abraçando.

Sol.

Sorri ao sentir o calor na minha pele. Acho que eu já até tinha esquecido como o sol podia ser tão brilhante. Como podia ser tão aconchegante e envolvente senti-lo assim tão diretamente. Sem aquelas nuvens que o impediam de chegar a Chicago.

"Não é a toa que chamam aqui de Vale do Sol." Edward reclamou, fazendo eu e Jake rirmos. Estávamos os três em frente a minha casa.

"Bem vindo a Phoenix, cara." Jake disse dando leves tapinhas nas costas dele.

"Acho melhor entrarmos." Avisei.

"Eu vou para casa, depois eu venho aí." Jacob disse, e foi para sua casa que ficava no final da rua.

Usei minha chave, que ainda guardava comigo, e abri a porta da minha antiga casa.

"Mãe, cheguei!" Anunciei minha presença.

Renée apareceu na porta no instante seguinte.

"Bella." Ela gritou, vindo me abraçar. "Que saudades." Ela disse, me apertando ainda mais em seu abraço.

"Eu também." Disse me separando dela. "Mãe, esse é o Edward."

"Prazer em conhecê-la Sra. Dwyer" Ele disse, estendendo a mão.

"O prazer é todo meu. E me chame de Renée." Ela disse, aceitando sua mão em cumprimento. "Agora, vamos entrando." Minha mãe convidou.

"Cuidado com o degrau." Avisei-o, pegando-o pela mão. Edward deu o passo cautelosamente, e eu vi a expressão no rosto de Renée mudar no momento em que ela percebeu a condição dele.

"Bella, por que você não mostra ao Edward o quarto de hóspedes, enquanto eu preparo alguma coisa para vocês?" Minha mãe sugeriu, recuperando-se do choque.

Essa era a parte da viagem que mais me preocupava.

Eu sabia que a condição de Edward seria um choque para minha mãe. Renée não era preconceituosa, muito pelo contrário, ela era uma das pessoas mais modernas que eu já havia conhecido. Para falar a verdade, até mais moderna que eu.

O meu medo era que minha mãe reagisse como uma daquelas pessoas que levantam a bandeira anti-preconceito até o momento em que sua filha aparece em sua porta com um namorado de uma nacionalidade ou grupo étnico diferente.

Eu sabia que minha mãe não era hipócrita a esse ponto, mas como um professor meu uma vez disse: Os pais tendem a ter uma visão embaçada de seus filhos.

E era esse o meu medo, de que ela através de olhos embaçados, julgasse que Edward não era bom para mim, apenas por sua deficiência. Quando na verdade, era o contrário.

"O que foi?" Edward perguntou enquanto estávamos sentados na cama.

"Nada." Menti.

"Você mente muito mal." Ele apontou. Bem, eu não estava surpresa. Essa era uma opinião unânime ao meu respeito. "É a sua mãe?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso, por favor." Pedi. Eu não queria chateá-lo com as minhas hipóteses.

"Você sabe que pode me contar tudo." Ele disse, segurando minha mão.

"Eu sei." Sacudi minha cabeça numa tentativa de mandar aqueles pensamentos embora. Eu me preocuparia com eles quando fosse o momento certo. "O que você quer fazer hoje?" Perguntei animada, tentando mudar o clima do ambiente.

"Eu não sei. Estava esperando que minha guia turística tivesse planejado tudo."

"Eu não pensei em nada." Me senti culpada. Quer dizer, eu arrasto ele para outro estado e nem me dou o trabalho de organizar algo para fazermos.

"Eu não me importo. Eu só vim para cá para ficar com você." Ele respondeu docemente, e eu encostei a cabeça em seu ombro.

Eu também não me importava.

"Finalmente achei vocês!" Jacob gritou da porta do quarto. "Péssimas notícias: Os Clearwater estão viajando."

"Saudades da namorada, Black?" Edward implicou.

"Até você?" Ele perguntou incrédulo. "Bella, para com isso!"

"Ele que fala, e sou eu quem levo a culpa?"

"O namorado é seu, e a história é sua também." Ele disse entediado. "Enfim, o que vocês vão fazer hoje?"

"Nada?" Minha resposta soou como uma pergunta.

"Alice tem razão, você parece uma velha." A cada dia que passava eu via que tinha sido um erro convidar Jacob para passar as férias em Chicago.

"Eu prometo ir onde você quiser amanhã, se você nos deixar em paz agora." Tentei negociar. Tudo o que eu queria naquele momento era poder ficar na minha casa, com o meu namorado, sem ninguém para nos atrapalhar.

"Isso eu não posso, vocês vão almoçar lá em casa."

"Vamos Edward, ele não vai nos deixar em paz mesmo." Suspirei. Pelo visto meus planos iriam por água abaixo de qualquer maneira.

O almoço na casa do Black havia sido bem divertido. Principalmente quando Billy resolveu contar situações embaraçosas envolvendo o Jake. Certas coisas não tem preço!

Eu estava sentada a minha escrivaninha, enquanto Edward estava deitado na minha cama. Eu olhava as paredes azuladas e tudo o que me circundava.

Tudo parecia tão diferente, como se pertencesse a um passado distante.

Eu não era mais a garota invisível que circulava pelos corredores. Eu havia mudado.

"O que foi?" Edward perguntou diante do meu silêncio. "No que você está pensando?"

"No passado." Respondi ainda perdida nos pensamentos. "Minha vida aqui era o completamente o oposto do que é agora."

"A começar pelo clima." Ele apontou divertido.

"Eu gosto do calor." Confessei.

"E você foi justamente para Chicago. Por que não tentou uma faculdade?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu não sei o que quero fazer." Encolhi os ombros.

"Você é boa com música, e compõe muito bem." Ele elogiou. Eu não usaria de falsa modesta e dizer que ele não tinha razão. Eu realmente tinha certo talento naquela área, mas isso não queria dizer que eu queria passar minha vida fazendo aquilo. Ou, que eu fosse tão boa que pudesse fazer da música uma profissão. "E aposto que tem um caderno cheio de poesias." Ele completou.

"Sem contar as estórias." Minha mãe adicionou, aparecendo na porta.

"Mãe!" A repreendi.

"Eu não estava escutando, apenas vim avisar que o jantar fica pronto em meia hora." Ela se defendeu.

"Estórias?" Edward perguntou, curioso.

"É besteira." Tentei cortar o assunto.

"Ela não deixa ninguém ler, mas ela esqueceu um caderno aqui e..." Minha mãe respondeu.

"Mãe, o jantar." Disse, interrompendo-a. Renée fez uma careta para mim e saiu dali.

"Acho que isso te dá uma boa idéia do que fazer." Ele apontou.

"Você está querendo me expulsar de Chicago?" Perguntei.

"Jamais. Nada me faria ficar longe da minha parceira de classe." Ele respondeu com um sorriso. "O que é isso?" Ele perguntou, pegando um dos bichinhos de pelúcia que estava em cima da minha cama.

"É a Srta. Potts." Respondi. Era o meu bichinho preferido.

"Você nomeou a sua porquinha de Srta Potts?" Ele perguntou debochado.

"É fofo." Defendi.

Cerca de meia hora depois minha mãe voltou ao quarto para nos avisar novamente sobre o jantar. Jantar esse que transcorreu muito bem, o que me deixou ainda mais tranqüila.

Quando Edward foi dormir, decidi ir até o quarto da minha mãe. Nós não havíamos tido nenhum tempo sozinhas desde que cheguei, e eu sentia falta disso.

"Você está diferente." Renée comentou, me analisando. Ela estava recostada na cama, enquanto eu estava sentada ao seu lado.

"Como assim?" Perguntei confusa. Eu não havia mudado no exterior. Talvez estivesse um pouco mais pálida, pela falta de sol, mas nada além disso.

"Você saiu daqui uma adolescente perdida, e agora você parece que encontrou seu lugar." Ela disse. Nada escapava do olhar perspicaz dela.

"Chicago se parece mais como um lar a cada dia, mas Phoenix sempre vai ser o meu lar." Em Chicago encontrei tudo o que faltava em Phoenix. Lá eu tinha um pai, eu tinha mais amigos e tinha o Edward. Mas, isso não significava que o que eu tinha aqui era menos importante.

"É bom ouvir isso." Minha mãe disse, enquanto me abraçava. "Bella, por que você não me contou sobre o Edward?"

"Eu esqueci." Disse, sincera. Para mim era tão natural, que às vezes eu esquecia disso. "Por que?"

"Nada. É só que eu poderia ter cometido uma gafe, falado alguma besteira. Você me conhece."

"Realmente conheço." Sorri. Estava feliz em realmente conhecer minha mãe. Os meus medos eram completamente infundados. "Você gostou dele?"

"Parece-me um bom rapaz, e ele te ama, então como eu não posso gostar?" Ela disse, com um sorriso maternal. "Agora conta, como ele é?"

"Você o viu." Respondi, confusa.

"Eu não estou falando disso, sua bobinha" Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, quando finalmente entendi o que ela queria dizer.

"Mãe!" Repreendi-a, sentindo meu rosto em chamas.

"Que foi?"

"Bebê, eu tenho pena de você." Sussurrei para a barriga dela.

"Não dê ouvidos a sua irmã." Ela fez o mesmo.

"Boa noite, mãe." Me despedi dela com um beijo no rosto.

"Boa noite."

Minha mãe, como eu havia previsto, estava caída de amores por Edward. Sinceramente, eu não a culpava. Eles passavam grande parte do tempo conversando. Em geral, para a minha infelicidade, eu era o assunto daquelas conversas. Só queria saber o que tinha de tão interessante na minha vida para render tantas conversas.

Também aproveitamos o clima ameno para fazer inúmeros passeios pela cidade. Edward se divertia bastante, embora reclamasse do calor excessivo –ao menos- para ele. O que era mais engraçado nesses passeios era ver a relação de Edward e Jacob se desenvolvendo. Ele estavam virando ótimos amigos, claro que a maneira deles.

"Tchau mãe. Vou sentir saudades." Me despedi, me abraçando a ela. Uma semana passava tão rápido.

"Eu também. Vou te ligar todos os dias." Ela dizia, enxugando as lágrimas que teimavam em aparecer.

"Tchau Renée." Edward se despediu.

"Tchau Edward. Toma conta dela." Minha mãe pediu, abraçando-o.

"Jake." Me aproximei dele.

"Despedida de novo?" Ele perguntou tristonho.

"Acho que sim." Encolhi os ombros. Por mais que fosse difícil me despedir da minha mãe, me despedir dele parecia ser ainda mais difícil.

"Tchau, melhor amigo." Senti as lágrimas traidoras caírem quando ele me abraçou.

"Tchau melhor amiga."

"Tchau Jacob." Edward se despediu dele.

"Tchau Edward."

"Quer que eu dê lembranças ao Jake por você?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso torto.

"A personalidade do Emmett é contagiante." Comentei. Era a única explicação para aquele comentário.

"Manda um beijo pro Phil, mãe." Pedi. Phil só voltaria para casa na próxima semana.

"Tchau, pequena. Eu te amo." Ela me abraçou novamente.

"Eu também." Respondi, me separando dela.

Acenei mais uma vez para todos antes de entrar no carro.

Adeus, sol. Olá, vento pelos próximo trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias.

**Bianca: **Tava mesmo, né? Mas agora os beijos serão (bem) mais freqüentes.

**Gigi e BoO: **Meninas! Obrigada, sério mesmo, de coração ^^ Nem me fala, hoje eu vi o Trailer do novo filme do Jackson e quase tive um ataque. Ô homem lindo! Quero pra mim! Por falar na fic de vocês eu dei uma olhadinha sim, ainda não li, mas parece ser muito legal xD

**Boo: **Oieee, Já continuei...não se estresse!

**Natxii: **Se a leitora nova já chega surtando imagina as antigas haahuahauaha Seja bem vinda ^^ Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando. \o/

**Ster: **Calma! Já atualizei!

**Lu Higurashi:** Hauhauahauh Não se preocupe, ele está vivo! Seja bem vinda! \o/

**Shaya B.C: **Eu estou aqui! Você tá me vendo? Não? Mas eu juro que estou aqui hauhauahaua Não precisa mais se sentir torturada, ao menos não até o próximo cap xD Calma. Inspira. Expira. Eu não desisti dessa fanfic. Eu não sei o que escrevi no Twitter, mas pode ficar tranqüila que eu não vou e nem pretendo abandonar ADSO. Não precisa se preocupar, ok? Sinto muito mas você vai ter que me aturar até o final da fic xD

**Rebecanbr:** Bem vinda! É, realmente tem suas vantagens, e eu acho que a Bella está bem a par disso como nós podemos perceber xD Sério que você sonhou? Como foi? Isso é tão legal!

**Lara Cullen: **Ownnnn *_* É, eu pensei no mesmo que você. Não tinha razão para o Charlie reagir de forma diferente.

**ster: **E as pessoas cismam em roubar o que é de propriedade da autora! O Jasper é meu, eu só deixo a Alice usá-lo de vez em quando, isso por que ela me garantiu que ela vai me transformar um dia. Será que é verdade? Enfim, nem me fale naquele cabelo de miojo que colocaram nele. No filme que ele tem mais destaque me colocam uma peruca daquelas...francamente!

**daisy albernaz: **Que bom! ^^ Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando.

**Lucy Masen : **Pior que é verdade! Eles estão mais leves, de fato. Emmett é o melhor, ele me dá a oportunidade de colocar meu lado idiota e sem noção em prática! Obrigada! Hey, se tiver músicas para sugerir pode falar, eu já falei que tenho uma listinha básica de possíveis músicas para a fic, mas toda sugestão é muito bem vinda!

**Lali Durao: **Não sei se ele tem uma espingarda, mas com certeza tem uma pistola. Hauhauahuaahua Que bom que não foi assim! Sabe o que eu acho mais interessante? É como por ler fanfics ou as reviews a gente aprende expressões novas. Momento aveztruz, com certeza vou usar essa. Pode cobrar os direitos autorais huahauahau

**Juliana:** Ah que legal! Eu gosto de tudo que é tipo de fic, menos Death. Obrigada! =D É claro que respondo! Jura? Obrigada! De novo hehehehehehe

**gby00: **Ele pode até ser coruja, mas esse aqui não vai ser malvado não hauhauahaua

**Lara Cullen: Estranho..**Você deixou review no cap retrasado? Eu fui procurar mais não te achei. Desculpa, se eu te pulei. Foi sem querer =/ Eu sei que vira e mexe eu estou falando isso, mas eu sempre fico com um sorriso idiota na cara quando vocês falam que gostam dessa fic (Ou de qualquer outra xD) Acho que você foi a única que acertou a reação do Charlie. Sim, essa Rose é mais amigável. Na verdade meu conceito com relação a ela mudou depois que li Eclipse, até gostei dela depois disso ahuahauahuahaua

**Elaine: **Engraçado que eu nunca classifiquei essa Bella como sendo "Kristen", mas agora que você falou, algumas coisas se encaixam xD

**Whatever: **Que bom que você achou alguma coisa positiva no meio da minha demora. Eu amo surpreender vocês, mas acho que prefiro ainda mais escrever exatamente o que vocês queriam. Que bom eu consegui!

**FehCullen:** Eu achei que se fosse a Alice ia ser muito pior hauahua Ela teria um ataque pior ainda, sem contar que o Emm é mais engraçado. Ele tinha que pedir porque isso é uma das características principais do personagem original, e é uma coisa que –geralmente- eu gosto de trazer para as fics. Agora me diz...se você fosse ela, não faria a mesma coisa? hauahauhauaha Para quê falar? Coisa sem utilidade! hahahahahaha

**Luna Stew:**

**2010-06-21 . chapter 20**

**Awnn que bonitiiiiiiinho, tá namoraando tá namorando! 8P**

**ameei o capítulo!**

**beeijos e até o próximo!**

**Ninfa Cullen**

**2010-06-21 . chapter 20**

**AMEIIII A FIC!**

**PERFEITAAAAAAAAAA**

**postaaaa logo**

**bjs**

**Dada cullen: **Agarração é tudo de bom! *_* Isso aí! Quem se importa com a loira do banheiro? hauahuahauahuahauahuahaua

**by**

**2010-06-20 . chapter 20**

**ahhhhhhhh**

**nao faz isso de novo nao.. eu fique sem unhas esperando por esse cspitulo...**

**o que o chefe swam vai fazer hein?**

**Garota do cafe doce**

**2010-06-20 . chapter 20**

**Re, eu não acredito que fiquei sem ler o capítulo passado! (E sem comentar) Que coisa horrível! *se esconde* Mas é que ultimamente eu ando sem tempo até de respirar. Esse ano eu vou ter que estudar dobrado e quase já não estou agüentando. E como se não bastasse isso as férias estão aí e isso significa estudar mais ainda. É, estudar nas férias. Que coisa medonha -'**

**É horrível, mas enfim: Eu não estou aqui para reclamar da minha vida pra você, e sim para dizer o quão MARAVILHOSOS estão os DOIS capítulos! Eles estão juntos, finalmente estão juntos! *coro de aleluia* Dona Renata, agora a senhora vai ter que deixar pelo menos uns dois ou três capítulos eles juntos no maior love E sem ninguém para atrapalhar! Porque eu já sofri demais no decorrer desses 19 capítulos! O meu coraçãozinho não agüenta mais, ook?**

**Então, quando você estiver escrevendo, lembre de mim: A sua leitora mais fanática e ao mesmo tempo relapsa. Aquela que não vive sem ADSO, mas às vezes esquece de comentar. E quando você escrever, lembre das reviews que eu escrevi, não das que eu me esqueci de escrever, ook? Assim fica mais fácil e você escreve com mais carinho! :D**

**UASHUAHSUAHUSHAUH *-***

**Beeijo gata. E me desculpe por essa minúscula review. Eu sei que você não se importa muito, mas eu me incomodo IMENSAMENTE com isso. É como se eu não desse o valor merecido a ADSO :x Mas enfim, o tempo anda escasso e a inspiração também :***

**makachan1: **Se vão! Ainda mais que Alice e Rose não saem de lá, vai ser pior ainda!Onegai...você me fez lembrar de Onegai Teacher *_*

**Aninha: **Eu sei que isso é ruim, mas é meio impossível ser mais freqüente =/

**MrSouza Cullen: **Se o Emmett não fizesse o escândalo não seria ele. Ah, e o Jazz ele queria mesmo era sacanear a Bella, e que maneira melhor do que contar para a Ali? Hauahuahauahua É claro que vai ficar interessante hauahuahaua xD

**Lais Araujo: **Infelizmente, coisas assim só acontecem em filmes, séries, livros e fics, são raros momentos assim acontecerem na vida real. É triste! Viu? Eu sabia! Os doidos sempre se conhecem huahauahuaha Já extraviaram um mangá nos correios, imagine uma caixa de Ferrero huahauahauhaua Se tiver um, eu aceito xD

**Tuzi: **Eu queria ele para mim! *faz o biquinho da Alice* YAY! Que bom que está gostando

**Alice Carolina Swan Cullen: **Eu nunca concordei muito com essa frase, mas confesso que em certas coisas ela se aplica. Ao menos, não nessa fic! xD Esse é um filme meio trash que foi produzido pelo Tarantino e dirigido pelo Robert Rodriguez e se chama Planeta do Terror. Se você não gosta do gênero, não assista! Eu sempre me pergunto de onde esse Jasper saiu huahauahau Acho que foi meio naturalmente, como ele tinha que ser a ligação inicial da Bella com os Cullens e com todo o restante, ele acabou não sendo tão fechado quanto no livro.

**Lilian: **Já escrevi! =D

**Vanessa Dark: **Eu já postei. E espero que você também goste desse *_*

**Raffa: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado! ^^ E espero que a opinião não mude nesse.

**cris Turner: **Sério que você ama? *_* Isso me deixa tão feliz!

**Aline Santos: **São fofos mesmo, né? *_* Espero que também tenha gostado desse aqui.

**Ana Krol: **Até que o papi Swan e a mami Dwyer foram tranqüilos. Só não sei se essa tranqüilidade vai durar muito hehehehe

**Kivia Hartley: **Isso é verdade! Eu não tiro a sua razão...

**Nessinha Cullen : **Eu demorei! Eu demorei! Lálálá! Sou louca sim, e daí? Huahauha Esse Charlie aqui é bem tranqüilo. Digamos, que ele e a Renée nessa fic são pais normais xD

**Juliete Masen Cullen:** Mas, vai se ele não fizesse isso ele não seria o Emmett xD Acho que essa é uma das características que eu mais gosto dele.

**Lunna Cullen: **Até que enfim mesmo!

**Lyka Cullen:**Eu sei! "Escrevo, não nego. Atualizo quando puder" Esse é meu novo lema hauahaua Mas é sério, eu atualizo 3 fanfics direto, e tento atualizar uma por semana, eu sei que para vocês parece uma eternidade. Mas para mim não. Já que estou sempre escrevendo alguma coisa xD

**Bethinha Poloni: **Com tanta gente morrendo e tendo ataques vou ter que abrir um hospital o.O Eu não me recordo se já ouvi, mas vou procurar no Youtube agora mesmo!

**Gibeluh: **Huhauahauahua O Emmett é louco, mas todo mundo ama ele! heheheh

**Mari: **Com esse post você deve ter tomado outro susto, certo? Hehehehee Ainda tem muita coisa para contar. Você vai ver! Ou Ler...

**Julieide: **Esse eu também achei fofo. Espero que tenha gostado ^^

**Marry Pierobon: **Obrigada *_* Eu também acho que eles estão no caminho certo. Eu demorei um pouco como sempre, mas ao menos eu consigo cumprir os prazos que eu estabeleço para mim. Quando eu não consigo eu fico estressada porque aí eu sei que estou fazendo vocês esperarem mais do que o previsto.

**Carolina Almeida: **Fico feliz *_* Emmett é o Emmett, acho que ele supera a si próprio! Não, só ciúmes de melhor amigo mesmo. Nada além disso. Puritano, sim! Mas, nem tanto!

**Gabi-b**: Isso aí! Para que ter medo dele? Um homem tão calmo, desde que não esteja armado é claro hehehehehehe

**Tamycullen: **Se ele queria ficar com ela, ele tinha que enfrentar a fera hauhauahaua

**edilene rosa: **Olá! Seja bem vinda de qualquer maneira. Fico feliz que esteja gostando! =D

**Anne Lima: **E dessa vez, demorei? Não, é só coisa de amigo mesmo. Eu não consigo escrever uma Long fic onde o Jake tenha sentimentos românticos pela Bella. Eu odeio essa possibilidade. Mas, talvez um dia eu acabe usando, sei lá.

**Camilinha EGO: **Eu fiz o coro na review de baixo. Até que o Charlie reagiu bem. Milagres acontecem!

**Inaclara: **Aleluia! Aleluia! Depois de 19 capítulos eles estão namorando! YAY!


	22. Idas e Vindas

**N/A** : Olá! Alguém aqui está querendo matar uma autora? Hauahauhauaha Se alguém quiser eu ajudo! Agora falando sério, eu gostaria de dizer que eu demorei a atualizar por falta de tempo e devido a vida corrida, mas não foi isso o que aconteceu. Além de eu ter ficado doente por alguns dias, eu simplesmente não tinha vontade de escrever, e minha inspiração resolveu voar pela janela a fora. Eu sei que isso não foi justo com vocês, e sei também que esse capítulo está minúsculo, mas vou escrever um maior na próxima! E não se preocupem, a inspiração já voltou hauhauahauha Mas, infelizmente estou em semana de provas no curso e na faculdade, então não esperem algo tão rápido assim, ok? Mas, se gor animar alguém...acho que o próximo capítulo será para maiores de 18 anos! xD Bem era isso que eu tinha para falar. Desculpa por tudo pessoas! E obrigada pelas reviews maravilhosas como sempre. Beijos.

**Capítulo 21- Idas e Vindas**

**[BPOV]**

Estacionei minha velha caminhonete no estacionamento da escola. Não me surpreendi ao ver que o mesmo já estava ligeiramente lotado.

Sorri ao avistar de longe quatro veículos conhecidos: um Jipe cinza, uma BMW vermelha, um Porshe amarelo e o tão conhecido Audi azul.

Todos estavam aqui.

Diferente do meu primeiro dia, eu não estava nervosa ou receosa. Ao contrário, eu estava ansiosa demais para começar meu novo ano. Eu poderia listar inúmeros motivos para essa mudança de atitude, mas acho que tudo poderia ser resumido em uma única palavra: Edward.

"Bellaaaaa!" Alice gritou. Revirei os olhos e olhei para ela, que estava perto do seu armário junto de Rosalie.

Para quem a visse deveria parecer que estávamos há semanas sem nos ver e não apenas algumas horas. Por mais que a vontade de ir para minha sala fosse grande, eu sabia que não podia ignorar a pixel.

"Oi meninas." Cumprimentei-as.

"Eu estou tão animada." Alice disse, e eu podia jurar que estava quase quicando de tanta animação. "Eu posso sentir que esse ano vai ser _o _ano. Vocês estão sentindo as vibrações?"

"A única vibração que eu estou sentindo é a da sua voz ressoando no meu ouvido. E acredite em mim, isso não é bom." Rose disse, soando ainda mais mal-humorada que o habitual.

"O que deu nela?" Perguntei a Alice.

"Ela e o Emm tiveram uma pequena discussão." Alice explicou.

"Não foi uma pequena discussão, foi definitivo. Não tem mais volta." Ela disse firme. Arqueei uma sobrancelha enquanto tentava entender tudo aquilo. Emmett havia voltado de viagem no dia anterior e até então os dois estavam bem. O que teria acontecido?

"Até parece Rose. Vocês não conseguem ficar nem um dia longe do outro."

"Eu estou falando sério! Eu não posso ficar com alguém tão mentiroso quanto ele."

"O Emmett pode ser muitas coisas, mas ele não é mentiroso." Defendi.

"Você não entende..." Rose começou a falar, mas foi interrompida pelo sinal. "Depois a gente se fala."

"Até mais." Me despedi delas e fui em direção a minha sala que por sinal já estava completa.

"Bella" Angela chamou ao me ver.

"Ang." Disse, enquanto ela me abraçava. "Como você está?"

"Bem e você?"

"Tudo ótimo." Melhor impossível, completei nos meus pensamentos.

"Bella!" Mike me cumprimentou, antes de me abraçar. Abraço esse que não correspondi.

"Oi Mike." Respondi sem graça, ainda me mantendo imóvel com aqueles braços em volta de mim.

"Como foram as férias?" Ele perguntou, finalmente me soltando.

"Maravilhosas." Respondi, e caminhei para o meu lugar.

A boa educação exigia que eu perguntasse algo a ele, mas Mike não reconhecia os limites impostos.

Além do mais, a única pessoa que me interessava estava sentada na última fileira da sala.

"Bom dia." Disse me sentando ao seu lado.

"Bom dia." Ele respondeu com um imenso sorriso. "Como você está?"

"Tão bem quanto estava quando você me ligou essa manhã."

"Nem um pouquinho melhor por estar me vendo?" Ele perguntou com um biquinho. O que me fez cogitar momentaneamente se ele havia pego esse hábito com a Alice.

"Talvez." Respondi mordendo os lábios. Eu estava me sentindo tentada a beijá-lo ali mesmo.

"Bom dia." Se. Banner disse entrando na sala, acabando com qualquer plano futuro de beijar meu namorado. "Espero que tenham descansado bastante nas férias por que esse ano teremos muito trabalho pela frente. "

E realmente tínhamos.

A princípio, nós teríamos uma trabalho em dupla, onde deveríamos cantar uma música de outra língua. Mas não era só isso. Nós ainda teríamos que fazer uma pesquisa sobre a língua escolhida e consequentemente a cultura do país.

Se isso não bastasse, ainda haveria um trabalho em conjunto com os outros cursos. Uma apresentação aberta ao público que deveria envolver Música, Teatro, Dança e Artes Plásticas. O tema era livre, assim como a escolha dos grupos. Mesmo esse trabalho não sendo obrigatório eu tinha quase certeza de que não conseguiria escapar dele.

O sinal finalmente tocou, anunciando o fim da aula.

Enquanto eu e Edward andávamos pelos corredores, eu podia sentir inúmeros olhares cravados em nós.

Pelo visto aquele seria mais um ano no qual eu não passaria imperceptível.

"Como foi a aula de vocês?" Jasper perguntou assim que sentamos na mesa.

"Normal." Respondi, dando de ombros.

"Vocês estão pensando em fazer o tal trabalho em conjunto?" Alice perguntou animada. Eu sabia que não iria escapar dessa.

"Provavelmente não." Edward respondeu.

"Bella?" Ela me encarou.

"Não sei."

Alice iria falar alguma coisa, mas calou-se no instante em que uma verdadeira cena de cinema se apresentou na nossa frente.

A direita, estava Emmett McCarthy vindo em nossa direção com sua bandeja, enquanto a esquerda Rose fazia a mesma coisa.

Eu sempre pensei que pessoas normais evitariam ao máximo qualquer contato com o ex nos primeiros dias após o término.

Mas isso não funcionava com Rose e Emmett.

Ambos resolveram sentar-se a mesa, e passaram todo o almoço se encarando, sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

Durante aqueles minutos eu pude chegar à conclusão de que Alice poderia estar certa. Ou eles não eram pessoas convencionais, ou aquilo definitivamente era uma briga, e não um término.

.

Já passavam das cinco quando eu comecei a fazer o jantar. Charlie chegaria dentro de uma hora, e eu não queria fazê-lo comer comida congelada como nos últimos dias.

Embora ele não reclamasse do tempo que eu passava na casa dos Cullens, eu sabia que ele sentia falta de me ter sempre por perto.

Eu estava começando a preparar a salada, quando alguém tocou a campainha.

_Quem poderia ser?_

Abri a porta e encarei dois rostos sorridentes.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?"- Perguntei aos meus dois melhores amigos. Ou melhor, dois dos meus melhores amigos.

"Reunião de emergência." Alice respondeu, entrando no apartamento.

"Cadê o Edward?"

"Ficou em casa. Alice não me deixou trazê-lo." Jasper respondeu, encolhendo os ombros. Olhei para Alice, praticamente assassinando-a com os meus olhos.

"Não me olhe desse jeito." Ela ralhou.

"Mas..." Eu tentei falar, porém ela me interrompeu.

"Vamos esquecer seu namorado por um minuto e nos concentrarmos na missão." Ela disse, acomodando-se no sofá e puxando Jasper para sentar ao seu lado.

"Que missão?" Perguntei desconfiada.

"Emmett e Rose. Precisamos resolver esse problema." Alice respondeu o que eu mais temia.

"Não acho uma boa idéia. Eu não gosto de me meter nos assuntos alheios. Além do mais, eles terminaram, não há nada que possamos fazer."

"Eles não terminaram, apenas brigaram. Eles vão voltar, e eu só estou querendo acelerar o processo."

"E o que vocês têm em mente?" Perguntei olhando para ambos.

"Não olhe para mim, ela que é a mente maligna aqui." Jasper se esquivou.

"Sabe o tal trabalho de integração?"

"Sei."

"Então, podíamos fazer todos juntos."

"Eles não vão aceitar." Do jeito que eram teimosos, nem se a paz mundial estivesse envolvida eles topariam.

"Podemos enganá-los." Alice sugeriu.

"Não." Disse prontamente.

"Olha, eu acho tudo isso uma loucura, mas a Ali tem razão. Emmett e Rose brigados mexe com os nervos de todo mundo. Nós já passamos por isso uma vez, e não é nada legal."

"Já passaram por isso?"

Jasper assentiu com a cabeça, antes de começar a falar.

"Cerca de três anos atrás, quando ainda estavam no início do namoro, eles tiveram uma briga séria e chegaram a terminar. Rosalie, querendo se vingar de Emmett, exagerou na bebida e amanheceu na cama de outro. Dois dias depois, Emmett apareceu na porta dela pedindo para voltar. Rosalie logo aceitou, mas como sua consciência exigia, ela contou a ele o que tinha acontecido. Como qualquer homem, Emmett ficou com o orgulho ferido, mas decidiu perdoá-la."

"E o que isso tem a ver com o que está acontecendo agora?" Perguntei.

"Como você sabe, Emmett viajou para a casa dos pais nas férias " Alice começou a falar."Em um certo dia ele saiu com uns primos dele, bebeu demais e acabou ficando com uma garota. Segundo ele tudo durou alguns míseros minutos, e ele logo recobrou a razão do que estava fazendo. O problema é que ele decidiu contar a Rose o que aconteceu, e ela simplesmente não aceita."

"Isso é complicado."

"Só porque eles querem." Disse Jasper.

"Eu não vou prometer nada, mas..." É claro que não pude completar minha frase, já que Alice mais uma vez me interrompia.

"Eu falo com a Rose, o Jazz com o Emmett e você convence o Edward a nos ajudar."

"Por que eu?"

"O namorado é seu, não é?"

"Mas o Jazz é o irmão dele."

"Ele escuta mais a você do que qualquer outra pessoa." Jasper disse, e eu não tive coragem de refutar aquilo.

Pouco tempo depois de Charlie chegar, os dois foram embora.

Permaneci a maior parte do jantar calada, apenas pensando no que Jasper e Alice haviam dito. Não me agradava a idéia de me intrometer na vida do Emmett com a Rose. Eles eram meus amigos, e seria quase impossível me meter nessa história e permanecer imparcial quanto a quem estava certo ou errado.

No entanto, mesmo contra a minha vontade, eu sabia que acabaria ajudando no plano maluco de Jasper e Alice. Eu só esperava que tudo desse certo ao final.

Ao invés de discutir o nosso trabalho – como eu havia dito ao meu pai que faríamos- Edward e eu estávamos confortavelmente deitados em sua cama, sem fazer absolutamente nada.

"O que foi?" Ele perguntou, acariciando minha testa que estava levemente franzida.

"Alice e Jasper querem fazer o trabalho em conjunto para ajudar Emmett e Rose, e eles pediram a nossa ajuda."

"Bem..."

"Eu aceitei, mais isso não quer dizer que você tem que fazer o mesmo." Apressei-me em deixar bem claro que eu não tinha tomado a decisão por ele.

"Eu sei. É só que, eu acho estranho trabalhar em conjunto. Quer dizer, eu passei anos isolado, e mesmo antes disso a minha música sempre foi algo pessoal e intocável para mim. Algo que ninguém pudesse macular."

"Eu sei o quanto você pode ser pode ser protetor quando o assunto é música." Brinquei, referindo-me as nossas brigas iniciais.

"Eu me pergunto como você ainda continua aqui depois de ter visto meu pior lado." Eu queria dizer que aquele não era o pior lado dele, mas eu sabia que aquilo só nos levaria a uma discussão.

"Não sou uma pessoa muito ajustada." Respondi, fazendo-o sorrir.

"Então, sobre a música..."

"Como não é necessário compor, acho que só teremos que tocar ou cantar alguma música estúpida."

"Acho que eu posso fazer isso."

"Sério?" Perguntei esperançosa.

"Ao menos a parte de tocar."

"Já é alguma coisa."

"Mas tem uma condição." Ele disse, me surpreendendo.

"Qual?"

"Um beijo."

Sorri, antes de colar meus lábios nos seus. Edward tomou seu tempo beijando cuidadosamente meu lábio superior, antes de fazer o mesmo com o inferior. Meu coração acelerou dentro do meu peito, quando nossas línguas se encontraram. Eu nunca pensei que um beijo pudesse causar tantas sensações no meu corpo, mas eu estava completamente enganada. A cada beijo com ele era uma nova descoberta. Uma nova sensação.

Enterrei minhas mãos em seus cabelos macios, no mesmo instante em que suas tímidas mãos entravam na minha blusa. Seus avanços não chegavam até os meus seios, mas chegavam perto o suficiente para me deixar em chamas.

Não consegui conter um gemido que estava preso na minha garganta.

E de repente tudo parou.

Como havia acontecendo ultimamente.

Quando as coisas começavam a ficar interessantes, Edward se afastava. Nós nunca chegamos a discutir o tópico sexo abertamente, mas eu também não havia imposto nenhum obstáculo físico a isso. No entanto, por alguma razão, ele sempre parava quando as coisas começavam a sair do controle. Eu não sabia se ele agia assim por estar sendo cavalheiro, ou se de alguma forma eu não o interessava dessa maneira.

Eu sabia que ele era apaixonado por mim, mas eu não sabia se aquela podia ser uma paixão – de alguma forma- platônica, onde ele se contentava com apenas alguns gestos de afeto. Eu também não sabia até que ponto a relação dele com Tanya havia ido, assim como desconhecia se algum fantasma do passado ainda o assombrava.

Por mais próximos que fôssemos, eu tinha medo de perguntar certas coisas, de pressioná-lo demais e acabar fazendo com que ele se isolasse outra vez.

Eu não poderia perdê-lo.

Mas também se não agisse, eu entraria em combustão espontânea a qualquer momento.

Os dias se seguiram da mesma maneira durante aquela semana. Os olhares na minha direção continuavam, mas eu tentava ignorá-los.

Na quarta feira, o Sr. Banner ofereceu tanto a mim como a Angela a oportunidade de trabalharmos como monitoras das novas turmas, o que aceitamos prontamente.

Sexta feira, na hora do almoço, coube a mim levar Rose até a casa dos Cullens para discutirmos sobre o trabalho. Eu me perguntava se ela realmente não desconfiava de nada, enquanto eu dirigia a caminho da casa.

Deixei-a sentada no sofá, enquanto ia buscar os DVDs e o Emmett.

"O que ele está fazendo aqui?" Rosalie perguntou, ao ver Emmett entrar na sala.

"Eu moro aqui." Ele respondeu. " O que ela está fazendo aqui?" Ele perguntou virando-se para mim.

"Os dois concordaram em ajudar a Alice e ao Jasper nesse trabalho." Expliquei.

"Mas ninguém disse que ele estaria presente. Se eu soubesse não teria aceitado." Rosalie disse irritada.

"Por que ninguém me avisou que ela estaria também?"

"Eu só estou aqui para passar a tarefa para vocês. Qualquer reclamação dirijam-se ao Jasper e a Alice." Ambos se entreolharam e me olharam de volta.

"Afinal, o que vai ser esse trabalho?" Rosalie perguntou. Pelo visto, fazer o trabalho com o Emmett é melhor que confrontar a Alice.

"Vamos fazer uma adaptação da Megera Domada." Respondi.

"Escolheram bem o tema." Emmett murmurou, e Rosalie praticamente o fuzilou com os olhos.

"Por favor, me diga que eu vou poder jogar vasos de verdade nele?"

"Aqui vocês têm o filme com a Elizabeth Taylor, um episódio de Moonlitging que satirizou a peça, e a mais famosa adaptação, Dez Coisas que odeio em você." Disse, entregando os DVDs para eles. "Divirtam-se. E não quebrem nada." Dito isso saí da sala.

"E então?" Jasper perguntou assim que entrei no meu quarto. Ele e Edward estavam sentados em lados opostos da minha cama.

"É esperar para ver."

"Vocês podem parar?"

"Seu quarto fica no andar de baixo."

"Fica próximo demais da Terceira Guerra Mundial que pode estourar a qualquer momento."

"Eu tenho que ir minha aula vai começar daqui a pouco."

"Quer que eu te leve?"

"Não precisa. Minha caminhonete agüenta a viagem."

"Tenho minhas dúvidas."

"Bells, deixa o Jasper te levar."

"Está bem."

Eu quase pulei de alegria quando finalmente o sinal tocou. Aquela havia sido minha primeira aula como monitora dos novos alunos, e eu já estava exausta. Olhei para Angela e notei que ele não estava em melhor estado.

Ao chegar no meu armário vi um _post-it _colado nele. Era um bilhete da Alice me lembrando de agendar o auditório. Suspirei e segui até a secretaria.

"Olá Sra Cope. É aqui que agendo para usar o auditório?"

"É sim." Ela respondeu com um sorriso. "Para que dia você vai querer?"

"Pode ser na segunda?"

"O horário depois da aula já está tomado. Que tal na terça?"

"Pode ser." Eu só esperava que ninguém tivesse compromisso para aquele dia.

"Nome?"

"Isabella Swan."

"Agendado." Ela me entregou um papel com a data e a autorização para utilizar o auditório.

"Obrigada." Agradeci. Eu ainda estava olhando para os papéis na minha mão quando me choquei com alguém. "Desculpe, eu..."

"Bella?" Uma voz conhecida me chamou. Levantei meus olhos para ver quem era.

"James?"

Olhei-o surpresa enquanto só conseguia pensar numa única coisa.

Jasper.

**Lara Cullen: **Obrigada pelo elogio! ^^ A continuação já chegou!

**ster: **Eu não quero te matar não. Calma menina! Se você tá falando da Jane pode esquecer, ou você não sabe que eu sou a guarda costa do Aro? Ameaça com outro vampiro, minha filha! hauahauhaua

**Fanytah: **Flor, que bom te ver por aqui! Fico feliz que tenha gostado! *_*

**cris0407: **Oie! Já voltei!

**GEO CARMO:** Finalmente nos encontramos nesse capítulo! Todos os dias eu via as reviews que você deixava, mas achei melhor responder tudo na última hauhauahaua Eu também gosto do Jake, desde que ele deixe sua patinhas bem longe da Bella xD Ah, e antes que eu esqueça: Seja bem vinda!

**Beatrice Navas: **Bem vinda! Mais uma que quer entrar pro guinness de ADSO ahuahuahau Provavelmente a primeira vez deles será no próximo capítulo.

**Janine: **Seja muito bem vinda! Own, obrigada pelo elogio ^^ Provavelmente no próximo capítulo...

**Manucss: **Obrigada!

**Natxi: **Gente, mas vocês são ansiosas, viu? Hehehehehehe Já postei!

**Deah Ricz: **Oieee! Que bom te ver por aqui! Espero que continue gostando xD

**edilene rosa:** De nada! E não é que demorei! (Novidade? Acho que não né)

**Black Butterfly S2:** Essa da Alice de peruca me inspirei numa one-shot em inglês, que li há mto tempo atrás, onde ela trabalha como detetive particular. Bem, a permissão do namoro é algo meio conservador que tentei manter no Edward, até porque que graça teria se ele não enfrentasse o chefe Swan?

**makachan1:** Pois é né, do jeito que a Renée é, ela é bem capaz disso mesmo. Sim ainda tem muita coisa sim ^^ Sayonara!

**Shaya C.B: **Claro que você pode! Menina, eu ia colocar um aviso aqui pedindo para você mandar um email para mim porque eu fiquei preocupada com o teu TCC. Eu sei como é complicado deixar as coisas para perto do dia., e não queria te atrasar. Com relação a "entrevista", é só me mandar um email ou me add no MSN que respondo tudo com muito prazer. Ah, e vou querer uma cópia sim **

**Roosi: **Hummm, mais ou menos. Acho que chegaremos ao capítulo 30 mais ou menos, entã estamos quase lá. Que legal que vc tb é daqui :D

**Lali Durao: **Oieeee! Claro que vai! Hauahuaha aE provavelmente no próximo capítulo. Volta as aulas nem me fale que eu voltei a estudar =s

**ELAINE: **Primeiramente, obrigada pelo elogio. O que você falou é verdade sim, embora pessoalmente eu não lide muito com pessoas deficientes, eu percebo como algumas pessoas reagem a elas. Há grandes chances da doação de órgãos ser abordada nessa fanfic. È esperar para ver.

**Kessy Rodrigues: **Um dia ainda vou consegui ler fics até essa hora da manhã e comentá-las huahauhauahau

**MilaLarrat: **Calma menina, não se desespere! Tudo o que eu posso dizer, é que eu já tenho o futuro deles esquematizado na minha cabeça, e não pretendo mudá-lo. Mas você não precisa se preocupar porque não é nada trágico.

**Mari. Piccoli: **Saudades de você, sumida! *pula em cima da Mari* Eu imaginei que as coisas estavam complicadas para o seu lado já que vc deu uma sumida do MSN(Ok, eu tb dei uma sumida, mas isso não vem ao caso). Na próxima fic que eu escrever vou fazer eles ficarem 30 capítulos até se pegarem hauahauahau Vou bater meu recorde! Que bom que você está de volta!

**Rafinhaa: **Olá, seja bem vindaaaa! Olha, eu acho sua teoria muito interessante. Mas acho que a maioria dos autores gostam de colocar o drama na série justamente para torná-lo real e não fugir tanto da realidade. Eu prometo que eles não vão sofrer muito, mas é tudo o que eu posso dizer no momento.

**Gigi e BoO: **No que depender de mim, não paro de escrever nenhuma das duas xD Meinas, eu aind anão li, mas assim que eu ler vocês recebram a review! ;D

**Natxii: **Hauhauahuahauhuahau Se acalma menina! Há grandes chances disso acontecer no próximo capítulo!

**Rebecanbr: **Sonhos são coisas tão engraçadas! Eu já tive tantos sonhos malucos com Twilight que já até perdi a conta.

**Aline Santos: **Espero que eu não tenha esquecido de te mandar os spoilers.

**Karen Marie Cullen: **Acontece, flor! Bem, eu garanto que terá mais EPOV sim, não se preocupe!

**Izabeelly: **Disse tudo! Eu até pensei em colocar Renée contra o relacionamento dos dois, mas acho que o que menos a Bella precisava no momento era de uma mãe preconceituosa, e eu não queria que nenhum dos pais dela fosse desse jeito.

**Ana Krol: **Humm, algo me diz que você pode estar certa hehehe

**Camilinha EGO: **Ah, você sabe que essa pergunta eu não posso responder, mas também acho que não vou demorar muito a responder isso na fic.

**Carolina Almeida: **Eles não parecem, estão menores xD hauhauahuahuahaua EU tirei essa da Ali de peruca de uma one-shot que li onde ela era detetive particular. Essas coisas loucas são a cara da Ali xD

**Eduarda: **Infelizmente eu fiquei, mas vamos ver com voi ser daqui para frente xD

**Lara Cullen: **É, depois de Eclipse a gente começa a entender os motivos da Rose e consegue compreender o porquê dela agir assim. Minha relação com o Jake era de amor e ódio desde o princípio. Eu amei por ele ter curado a Bella em Lua Nova, mas odiei como ele forçou a barra em Eclipse. Não sou mto fã de JakexNess, mas pelo menos assim ele largou do pé dela!

**Anne Lima: **Sim, sim. Eu decidi colocar uma Renée legal nessa fic. Eu também, como eu sempre digo, Jake para mim só como melhor amigo dela, nada mais que isso!

**Nessinha: **Bem, essa parte não vai ser tãaaaaoo longa quanto a primeira, mas acho que a fic vai ter algo em torno de 30 a 35 capítulos. Ainda não sei ao certo. Vai depender da minha imaginação xD

**Alice Carolina Swan Cullen: **Pois é! Com a mãe tudo é mais fácil(geralmente), mas com o pai o bicho pega. Além de ser um carro conhecido, era um carro muito chamativo, fala sério. Como passar despercebida num porshe amarelo? Impossível!

**MrSouza Cullen:** É que não chegar ser bem uma divisão. Assim tudo o que vai acontecer daqui para frente já estava meio que planejado, mas acho que sem perceber acabei criando essa pequena divisão na estória. Charlie é tão ingênuo ahuahauahaua Em JGF eu coloquei a Renée meio chatinha com relação a Bella e o Edward, aqui eu quis colocar algo mais próximo do livro mesmo.

**Luisa Higurashi Potter: **Como ele já conhecia a família achei que ficaria estranho ele ser contra assim, se alguém fosse ficar contra acho que seria mais a Renée do que ele. Eu não leio fics BellaxJacob, então não posso te ajudar nesse assunto. Sorry.

**ana Paula:** A primeira vez deles deve acontecer no próximo capítulo.

**gby00: **Vai apostar quanto? Hauahauaha

**Juliete Masen Cullen: **Diz que você vai me desculpar de novo, diz?

**Ana Andrade: **Owwwnn fico felliz! Charlie sempre é uma comédia hauahauahua Que vídeo é esse?Fiquei curiosa agora. Claro que não vou dizer o que vai acontecer, mas fique tranqüila, como diria tia Steph: Eu escrevo finais felizes.

**: **Talvez ele volte, talvez não... Eu já dei os spoilers, não posso ficar falando muito! xD

**Bethinha Poloni: **Sim eles sabem. No capítulo passado teria uma cena deles contando, mas tive que cortar, daí na cena com a Esme eu deixei meio que subentendido que eles sabiam e tals.

**KiviaL: **Aêeeee! Nem todo Jake é um mala sem alça!

**Reszka: ***se esconde* Você desculpa de novo? hehehehehhee

**L.2303: **Eu concordo com você ^^

**Twibelo: **Sei que talvez isso não seja uma coisa muito realística, mas nesse caso achei mehor colocar assim, já que pretendo abordar o preconceito de uma outra forma ;)

**julieide : **Putz, agora acho que demorei muito mais, né?

**Ana Christina: **Que nada, isso acontece! Hummm, posso responder essa pergunta no próximo capítulo? Hauhauahauahau Eu confesso que amo o Edward galinha, mas ele santinho é tão fofinho *_*

**Aninha Mello: **Eu cheguei a pensar em fazer a Renée não gostar do Edward, mas isso daria problemas no futuro, então resolvi fazê-la dessa maneira. Eu demorei a postar, desculpa!

**Raffa: ** Sério eu não sei como você consegue deixar uma review tão tarde, geralmente quando leio até altas horas da madruga, eu só comento no dia seguinte. Eu não consigo pensar quando tô caindo de sono. xD Eu demorei, mas pelo menos cheguei, né?

**Vanessa Dark: **É bom estar de volta xD Espero que também tenha gostado desse, embora ele tenha sido curto.


	23. Confiança

**N/A** : Olá! Eu tenho certeza que a maioria estava querendo me matar pela demora. Podem matar, vão em frente...eu permito! Agora falando sério, o motivo da minha demora além da faculdade e de alguns contratempos na minha vida, foi que eu empaquei na lemon. Eu queria que ela fosse especial, e tudo mais, então eu estava muito insegura com essa parte. Antes de mais nada, eu gostaria de agradecer a Tha por ter betado o capítulo, e a Hypia por ter lido e dado sua opinião. Valeu meninas! Agora vou deixar vocês lerem. Beijos!

**Música do capítulo: **Sleep by Poets of the Fall. Tradução: http: / letras. terra. com. br/poets -of-the- fall/235282/ .(Só retirar os espaços!) A música já está disponível para baixar.

**Capítulo 22- Confiança**

**[BPOV]**

No caminho para casa tantas questões martelavam na minha cabeça que eu mal conseguia prestar atenção na estrada.

O que James estaria fazendo de volta? Mais importante ainda: O que ele estava fazendo na Escola de Artes?

Quando cheguei, senti a tensão aumentar. Encarei o telefone e cogitei ligar para Alice. Afinal, eu precisava saber o porquê do primo dela estar de volta à cidade, o porquê dela não ter me contado, e se Jasper sabia disso.

Senti meu coração apertar ao pensar nele. Eu não queria vê-los brigados. Eu já tinha visto o 'Efeito James' na vida deles, mas a perspectiva agora era completamente diferente. Eu não era mais uma estranha nos corredores, a quem Jasper gentilmente acolhera. Agora eu era amiga de ambos, eu fazia parte da família, e sabia que qualquer efeito que eles sofressem seria sentido por todos.

De fato, eu não tinha nada contra James. Não tinha presenciado nada que o fizesse perder a meu favor. Certamente, suas maneiras mecânicas não me agradavam, muito menos seus olhos lívidos que pareciam guardar nenhuma emoção. Essa era a única coisa da qual eu poderia acusá-lo.

Encarei mais uma vez o telefone. Eu não queria confrontar Alice sobre seu primo, mas por outro lado eu tinha medo que Jasper me acusasse de traí-lo se ele viesse a descobrir o que eu estava escondendo. Eu sabia que o meu silêncio significava que eu havia escolhido um lado. E esse lado não era o dele.

O som do telefone me despertou, e eu rezava para que não fosse Alice ou Jasper.

"Alô." Atendi temerosa.

"Se você demorar mais um pouco eu vou dar adeus ao piso do 3º andar. Você está deixando meu filho ansioso demais com essa demora." Sorri ao ouvir a voz maternal de Esme do outro lado da linha.

"Eu não vou poder ir." Senti um terrível sentimento de culpa. Eu sabia que não era justo comigo ou com Edward, mas enquanto estivesse nesse turbilhão de emoções era melhor me manter afastada, caso contrário Jasper perceberia.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Ela perguntou preocupada.

"Não... É só que tenho umas coisas para fazer." Mentir para Esme era tão errado quanto mentir para minha própria mãe, mas algo dentro de mim dizia que isso era necessário.

"Está bem."

"Posso falar com Edward?"

"Claro." Não demorou mais que um minuto até eu ouvir a voz dele do outro lado.

"Que horas você vem?" Ele perguntou ansioso.

"Hoje eu não vou poder ir, mas amanhã estarei aí."

"O que houve?" Ele perguntou preocupado. Odiava saber que não conseguia enganá-lo nem pelo telefone.

"Nada. Só tenho que fazer umas coisas aqui." Sustentei a mentira.

"Você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa." Ele insistiu.

"Eu sei." Disse, cedendo à verdade. "Eu só acho que não é certo contar... Não é algo que depende só de mim."

"Você quer que eu vá até aí? Eu posso pedir para alguém me levar ou pego um táxi." Ele se ofereceu.

"Edward, não precisa se preocupar." Tentei argumentar com ele.

"Você está precisando de mim, e é ai que devo estar."

"Você é tão teimoso." Disse, revirando os olhos.

"Nós somos." Ele corrigiu, me fazendo sorri. "Estou a caminho."

"Está bem. Vou ficar esperando."

Desliguei o telefone e permiti que minha mente vagasse um pouco. Eu precisava parar de me preocupar, de pensar em tudo ao mesmo tempo... Sempre me considerei uma pessoa observadora, mas nunca reflexiva. Eu nunca passei horas tentando analisar o porquê de determinada situação. Acho que o meu limitado círculo social me permitia isso. Não era necessário tentar entender Seth, Leah ou Jake. Tudo era simples. Até mesmo com Renée, apesar de nossas diferenças, as coisas funcionavam suavemente.

Mas agora parecia que eu tinha que pensar a cada segundo, estudar as possibilidades e medir todas as palavras. Inicialmente era apenas com o Edward, mas agora parecia que isso não teria fim. Decidi me levantar e ir preparar o jantar. Charlie chegaria a qualquer momento, e ficar deitada pensando na vida não adiantaria muito.

Eu estava quase terminando o jantar quando ouvi leves batidas na porta. Nem me importei em certificar quem era, e logo a abri.

"Oi." Ele me cumprimentou com um sorriso. Seus cabelos pareciam estar mais desalinhados que o normal, e a blusa verde que ele usava parecia ser o tom exato para ressaltar seus olhos. Olhos esses que ele insistia em esconder atrás daqueles óculos.

"Oi." Foi tudo o que eu consegui responder, ainda afetada por sua mera presença. Ele me deslumbrava, e eu não tinha como negar isso.

Um protesto em forma de latido foi ouvido, e só então notei Jake ali.

"Oi para você também Jake." Eu nunca tinha conhecido um cachorro tão sensível quanto aquele. "Entrem." Disse, dando passagem para ambos.

"Seu pai está em casa?" Edward perguntou num sussurro.

"Não."

"Então eu posso fazer isso." Ele esticou as mãos procurando meu rosto, e não demorou muito para que seus lábios alcançassem os meus.

O forno apitou, me obrigando a desviar minha atenção para o jantar.

"Quer jantar comigo?" Convidei.

"Só se você tiver feito lasanha." Ele respondeu.

"Hoje deve ser seu dia de sorte."

Liguei para o meu pai e o mesmo avisou que iria jantar com uns amigos, já que ele pensou que eu estaria nos Cullens naquela noite. Para a minha surpresa, ele ficou feliz que Edward estivesse me fazendo companhia.

Enquanto comíamos o assunto que dominava nossa conversa era a reconciliação de Emmett e Rose. Segundo o que Jasper havia contado ao Edward, eles não conseguiram nem esperar o primeiro filme acabar para fazerem as pazes ali mesmo na sala de estar.

Após o jantar resolvemos assistir a Orgulho e Preconceito, já que Edward ainda não havia assistido àquela adaptação.

"É interessante como o preconceito e as consequências são tratados nessa estória." Ele comentou. Algo no qual eu nunca havia pensado antes passou por minha mente: Será que ele sofria algum tipo de preconceito? Eu nunca tinha ouvido nada, assim como ele nunca comentou nada sobre isso. "A maioria dos problemas ocorrem por eles presumirem as coisas e deixarem de falar outras." Ele continuou a falar, e suas últimas palavras ficaram repetindo-se na minha cabeça.

Problemas. Ocorrem. Deixar. Falar.

"Então a verdade deve ser sempre falada?" Questionei.

"Se possível." Ele respondeu evasivamente.

"Se você soubesse de algo que pudesse magoar alguém, o que você faria?"

"Depende. Existem verdades que só servem para machucar. Essas não valem a pena serem ditas."

"Você não ficaria chateado se um amigo seu escondesse algo?"

"Não sei. Uma coisa que aprendi nos últimos anos é que todos têm suas razões para justificar seus atos, mesmo os irracionais."

Encostei minha cabeça no ombro de Edward, desejando que Jasper pudesse entender as irracionalidades da minha mente.

"Seja o que for, não se preocupe." Ele sussurrou, antes de beijar a minha testa.

Voltei minha atenção para o filme, decidida em não me preocupar com mais nada, já que Edward estava comigo.

Desde pequena eu aprendi a resolver meus problemas sozinha. Pedir conselhos ou ajuda estava fora de questão. Eu não era movida pelo orgulho, mas por um senso de auto-preservação. Expor os meus problemas equivalia a expor meus sentimentos, e isso era inaceitável para mim.

No entanto, com Edward isso era diferente. Eu percebia que ter alguém com quem contar era bom. Mesmo quando eu era incapaz de falar abertamente o que estava acontecendo.

"Acho que você precisa dormir." Edward apontou logo após me ouvir bocejando.

"Preciso não." Menti. Eu estava cansada do meu primeiro dia como monitora na escola, mas eu não queria ficar longe dele.

"Mentirosa." Ele acusou.

"Mas eu não quero que você vá embora." Disse com um biquinho.

"Eu e o Jake vamos ficar aqui até o seu pai chegar."

Edward me acompanhou até o quarto, deixando Jake vigiando a porta, antes de se deitar ao meu lado.

Ali, nos braços dele, eu tinha plena certeza de que tudo daria certo. Eu não sabia como ele podia me transmitir tanta confiança, mas ele simplesmente fazia. Era algo natural.

Edward acariciava lentamente os meus cabelos, quando começou a sussurrar uma música que eu nunca tinha ouvido.

_So_

_Sleep, sugar, let your dreams flood in,_

_Like waves of sweet fire, you're safe within_

_Sleep, sweetie, let your floods come rushing in,_

_And carry you over to a new morning_

Eu sentia minha mente se desligando, enquanto eu era embalada por aquela que parecia ser uma canção de ninar. A voz dele era tão serena, tão linda.

_So_

_Sleep, sugar, let your dreams flood in,_

_Like waves of sweet fire, you're safe within_

_Sleep, sweetie, let your floods come rushing in,_

_And carry you over to a new morning_

O sol brilhava fortemente no céu, enquanto a brisa suave amenizava o calor naquele atípico dia em Chicago. As folhas amareladas davam os primeiros sinais de que o Outono estava próximo.

"O seu silêncio é frustrante." Edward reclamou ao meu lado. Ambos estávamos sentados no jardim.

"Eu não sou tão fascinante quanto você pensa." Mal sabia ele o quão longe eu estava de ser fascinante. Se ele pudesse me ver, ele saberia disso.

"Aí que você se engana. Você é imprevisível e eu acho isso muito interessante." Ele disse docemente.

"O seu cabelo fica com uns fios dourados no sol." Comentei, maravilhada com as nuances que o cabelo dele atingia sob a luz solar.

Como um inseto atraído por luzes brilhantes, minhas mãos foram atraídos para ele. Me lembrei daquele dia na clareira quando eu o beijei. Lembrei dos olhos dele. Embora a pequena mancha branca escondesse boa parte dele, era incapaz de ofuscar todo o brilho daquelas duas esmeraldas.

E era naquele pedacinho não ofuscado que eu conseguia enxergá-lo. Eu conseguia ver a vivacidade e a profundidade dos sentimentos dele, mesmo aqueles que ele tenta encobrir.

Escorreguei minhas mãos que estavam em seus cabelos, e repousei-as nas hastes dos óculos.

"O que você está fazendo?" Edward perguntou, ao notar o meu movimento.

"Vamos combinar o seguinte, quando você estiver comigo eu não quero que use esses óculos." Propus, escorregando o objeto de seu rosto.

"Eu não me sinto confortável sem eles." Ele disse sem-jeito.

"Desculpa." Pedi, colocando seus óculos no lugar. Virei meu rosto, eu não conseguia encará-lo depois daquilo.

"Você realmente não se importa, não é?" Ele perguntou, me fazendo olhar para ele.

"Não, mas eu entendo." Eu entendia que eu havia extrapolado os meus limites. "O que você está fazendo? Você não precisa fazer isso." Me apressei em dizer quando o vi tirando os óculos.

"Quando você vai entender que eu faria qualquer coisa por você?"

"Eu não quero que você faça algo que te desagrade só porque eu pedi."

"O que me deixa desconfortável sem os óculos é imaginar o olhar das pessoas ao olharem para mim. Como você eu não corro esse risco." Ele sorriu, fazendo o meu coração acelerar. O melhor é que eu podia olhar na pequena brecha de seus olhos, e ver o quanto ele estava sendo sincero.

"Você me ensina?" Perguntei, subitamente.

"Ensinar o quê?" Ele perguntou confuso.

"A andar como você." Respondi.

"Eu não acho uma boa idéia. Você já cai com os olhos abertos, imagine se fechá-los." Apesar do tom sério em sua voz, eu pude perceber a leve provocação que tinha por de trás.

"Mas você vai me guiar." Apontei. "Por favor."

"Tudo bem." Ele se deu por vencido.

Edward se levantou e estendeu uma mão para mim, sinalizando que eu deveria fazer o mesmo.

Me pus de pé e fechei os olhos no instante em que ele segurou minhas mãos. Edward deu o primeiro passo, e eu o acompanhei.

Andando com os olhos fechados, descobri uma insegurança que nem sabia que podia sentir. Hesitantemente, eu acompanhava seus passos. Eu estava com medo. Mas não medo de cair, já que como mesmo ele havia apontado, eu fazia isso de olhos abertos. Não o medo que eu sentia era do desconhecido, da incerteza para onde meus passos me levariam.

A escuridão na minha frente me assustava.

Uma vez alguém disse que 'A maior prova de amor é a confiança'. Nunca tinha pensado na plenitude do que isso envolvia, até fechar meus olhos e depender de outra pessoa para me guiar.

Eu já havia confiado meu coração a ele, eu não precisava me preocupar com outras questões. Eu sabia que podia confiar nele sem reservas. Da mesma maneira que ele confiava em mim.

Os irrigadores dispararam, molhando toda a grama. Ocasionando que tanto eu quanto o Edward caíssemos no chão. Correção, ele tinha caído no chão e amortecido a minha queda.

Abri os olhos ao ouvir sua gargalhada.

"Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer." Ele falou.

"A culpa não é minha se você ainda insiste em atrapalhar meu caso de amor com o chão"

"Talvez eu esteja com ciúmes." Edward provocou.

"Bobo." Disse com um sorriso, antes de beijá-lo levemente.

"Estamos completamente molhados." Edward disse, dando uma risada.

"Eu vou entrar e pegar uma toalha, se não a sua mãe me mata. Fique aqui. "Disse, me levantando do chão.

Eu entrei na cozinha completamente encharcada, deixando um rastro por onde eu passava.

"O que aconteceu com você?" A voz de Jasper perguntou, e eu senti meus músculos congelando. Eu não queria encará-lo, mas ele tornou isso impossível quando parou bem na minha frente. Seus olhos azuis me examinando meticulosamente.

"Eu estava no jardim com seu irmão, e os irrigadores ligaram." Respondi, ouvindo-o rir logo em seguida.

"Só você mesmo." Ele disse entre risadas.

"Cadê o Emmett?" Perguntei, estranhando o silêncio na casa.

"Está com a Rose. Eles programaram algum tipo de viagem de reconciliação." Não consegui não revirar meus olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que sorria.

"Eu tenho que achar sua mãe, preciso limpar a bagunça que eu fiz aqui." Apontei para meu rastro, e a crescente poça de água que estava se formando aos meus pés.

"Ela e meu pai saíram, e é melhor você não esperar eles de volta tão cedo." Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. Sorri para Jasper, mas logo em seguida senti o sorriso desmanchando.

Depois da minha conversa com Edward eu havia me convencido de que eu não precisava me preocupar com nada. Mas aqui, de frente para Jasper, eu sentia uma culpa me invadir, tentando me mover a contar.

Mas contar o quê?

Eu apenas tinha visto o James, e nada mais. Eu nem sabia o os motivos dele estar de volta. Provavelmente estaria apenas visitando a prima.

"O que houve?" Ele perguntou, olhando nos meus olhos.

"Nada." Eu me sentia insegura ao saber que ele podia me ler assim tão fácil. As únicas pessoas que conseguiam fazer isso eram minha mãe e Jacob, e eles tinham experiência pelos anos de convivência. Talvez ele estivesse certo, ele e Edward simplesmente tinham o dom de me entender.

"Eu vou indo. Ainda tenho que pegar Alice. Você vai dormir aqui?"

"Sim. Charlie vai trabalhar a noite."

"Até mais então. Se cuida cunhada." Ele se despediu de mim com um beijo no rosto.

"Você também." Disse antes dele sair.

**[EPOV]**

Eu e Bella estávamos deitados na minha cama, assistindo a um filme qualquer. Sinceramente eu não estava prestando a mínima atenção ao que estava se passando na tela da TV.

Eu estava muito mais interessado na pessoa que estava ao meu lado. Eu prestava atenção em seu respirar, em suas risadas e em seus comentários, que eram muito mais interessantes que o filme em questão.

"O que foi?" Bella perguntou entre suas risadas.

"Eu já disse que amo quando você ri?"

"Já."

Acariciei suavemente seu rosto, beijando-a docemente. Nos últimos dias pude perceber que eu nunca cansaria de beijá-la. Bella era mais viciante que qualquer droga já inventada, isso eu tinha certeza.

Bella me puxou para mais perto. Minhas mãos acharam seu caminho dentro de sua blusa, acariciando sua barriga. Ela arfou, e aquele era o sinal de que eu deveria parar.

"Por favor, não." Bella pediu quando me afastei.

"É o melhor Bella." Insisti.

"Por quê?" Ela perguntou. Respirei fundo, me sentindo desconfortável com o que eu ia dizer.

"Eu nunca fiz isso antes." Admiti. "Tenho medo de te machucar. De não saber o que fazer..." Ela provavelmente deveria achar que eu era um idiota naquela altura do campeonato.

"Você não vai me machucar, eu tenho certeza disso. Quanto a saber o que fazer, podemos descobrir juntos." Descobrir juntos? Então quer dizer...

"Você nunca..." Perguntei, tentando confirmar minhas suposições.

"Não." Ela respondeu, rapidamente e um imenso sorriso apareceu no meu rosto. "Eu quero que você seja o primeiro, Edward."

Assim que Bella pronunciou essas palavras, eu já estava beijando-a vorazmente. A idéia de que nenhum homem nunca a tocou, o desejo de que eu fosse primeiro, despertou o Neandertal dentro de mim.

"Eu te amo." Disse, entre o beijo.

"Eu também." Ela respondeu.

Bella queria ser inteiramente minha, tanto quanto eu queria que ela fosse.

"Se eu te machucar, me avise." Disse ofegante.

"Está bem." Bella sussurrou, antes de nossos lábios se encontrarem novamente.

O beijo era diferente de qualquer outro que já havíamos trocado. Havia desejo, urgência e paixão. Nossas línguas dançavam sensualmente em nossas bocas, à medida que nossas mãos iam explorando o corpo um do outro.

Segurei a barra de sua blusa, e como uma pergunta silenciosa, comecei a tirá-la lentamente. Bella não se opôs a investida, e deixou-me continuar, até que a peça estivesse fora do seu corpo.

"Eu posso?" Senti sua mão em minha blusa, e apenas assenti em resposta.

Quando minha blusa já estava fora do caminho, voltei a beijá-la.

Desci uma mão para sua barriga, sentindo a pele quente e macia, fazendo meus dedos formigarem pelo contato.

Timidamente, subi um pouco mais tocando-a levemente nos seios ainda cobertos. Eles cabiam perfeitamente nas minhas mãos, como se fossem exclusivamente desenhados para caber ali.

"Edward." Bella gemeu baixinho, arqueando seu tronco em minha direção.

O crescente incômodo na minha virilha estava chegando ao ponto onde eu não conseguia mais suportar.

Senti as mãos de Bella tentando abrir o fecho da minha calça, demonstrando sua igual impaciência.

Mudei de posição na cama para que pudesse retirar a calça. Pelos movimentos ao meu lado, conclui que Bella estava fazendo o mesmo.

Voltei a minha anterior posição. Deslizei minhas mãos novamente pelo seu corpo, e não consegui conter o gemido ao perceber que ela também havia retirado seu sutiã. Apenas duas peças de roupas nos separavam naquele momento.

"Feche os olhos, Bella." Pedi.

Lentamente, comecei a explorar seu corpo. Comecei pelo seu já tão famoso rosto. A testa estava franzida, os olhos fechados e o lábio inferior preso entre seus dentes.

Quando cheguei ao seu pescoço, senti sua pele se arrepiando. Pensar que era eu quem estava causando aquelas sensações nela, fez um arrepio passar por todo o meu corpo.

A necessidade de conhecê-la com algo além das minhas mãos, se intensificou.

Beijei-a rapidamente nos lábios, antes de descer meus beijos para seu pescoço.

"Edward." Eu, que já estava inebriado pelo seu cheiro, agora estava alucinado ao ouvi-la gemer o meu nome.

Quando envolvi um de seus seios em minha boca, Bella arqueou-se outra vez. Ela era tão receptiva ao meu toque, e estava tão entregue a mim, que só fazia minha excitação aumentar ainda mais.

Continuei minha exploração passando por sua barriga lisa, pela curva de sua cintura, a forma de seus quadris, e suas pernas delgadas. Tomando cuidado de não pular nem mesmo um mísero pedacinho dela.

"Você é perfeita." Sussurrei, desejando que eu realmente pudesse ver cada contorno de seu corpo.

Antes que eu pudesse retirar a única peça de roupa existente em seu corpo, Bella impediu meus movimentos.

"Agora é minha vez." Ela disse com uma voz rouca.

Gentilmente Bella me empurrou, fazendo com que eu ficasse de costas para o colchão.

Instantaneamente, senti seus lábios sobre os meus. Sua língua se juntou a minha, e deixei-a controlar o beijo.

Bella separou nossas bocas e beijou meu maxilar, descendo em direção ao meu pescoço. A sensação dos seus lábios explorando o meu corpo era indescritível. Eu não podia comparar com nada que eu já havia sentido antes. Eu podia sentir cada músculo do meu corpo contraindo-se e relaxando-se sob seu toque.

Quando Bella alcançou o topo da boxer que eu usava, senti meu coração falhando uma batida.

Vagarosamente ela retirou a peça do meu corpo, me deixando completamente exposto aos seus olhos.

"Oh!" Mesmo desconhecendo a razão daquela exclamação, eu senti meu rosto queimando.

Antes que tivesse a chance de perguntar o que estava acontecendo, timidamente, senti sua mão explorando delicadamente a pele sensível que antes era coberta pela boxer.

Se eu achava que os lábios dela no meu corpo eram indescritíveis, eu não sabia classificar o seu toque na minha excitação.

Meus quadris pareciam que haviam ganhado vida, e se moviam em direção as mãos dela.

"Bella..." Sussurrei com uma voz rouca.

Estiquei minha mão até a sua, e parei seus movimentos. Eu precisava tê-la naquele exato momento.

"Edward?" Bella indagou, confusa.

"Eu preciso de você." Confessei. Bella me beijou e permitiu que trocássemos de posição novamente.

Explorei o seu corpo novamente, com meus lábios e minhas mãos, até chegar ao ponto que eu precisava estar.

Com a última peça fora do caminho, já não havia mais volta.

"Você tem certeza?" Perguntei, mais uma vez.

"Absoluta." Ela respondeu, firme.

Como que sentindo minha hesitação, Bella me guiou, me ajudando a posicionar-me entre suas pernas.

Cuidadosamente, avancei meus quadris em sua direção, centímetro por centímetro seu corpo me abrigava dentro dela. Senti a fina barreira que nos separava. Eu sabia que poderia ser doloroso para Bella, e a idéia de lhe causar dor, por mínima que fosse me aterrorizava.

Empurrei meus quadris contra ela, preenchendo-a por completo dessa vez.

Um grito de dor saiu de sua garganta, e me fez paralisar.

"Bella? Você está bem?" Perguntei, preocupado.

"Estou." Ela respondeu, baixinho.

"Você tem certeza? Podemos parar se quiser." Seria extremamente difícil me separar dela agora, mas eu cumpriria minha promessa se assim ela quisesse.

"Só fica parado um pouco." Ela pediu.

Os minutos que fiquei ali parado, foram os mais agonizantes da minha vida.

"Você já pode se mexer." Ela disse algum tempo depois.

Quando me movimentei dentro dela novamente, as sensações foram ainda mais intensas, Tudo o que eu podia sentir eram o calor e a umidade que me abrigavam, como nossos corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente; como se tivessem sido feitos um para o outro.

Bella envolveu seus braços e pernas ao meu redor, colando ainda mais os nossos corpos, e permitindo que eu atingisse um novo ponto dentro dela.

Os nossos gemidos e respirações eram as únicas coisas que podiam ser ouvidas naquele quarto. Eu podia sentir cada fibra do corpo da Bella ligado ao meu- como se agora fossemos um único ser.

"Edward" Bella gemeu, ao mesmo tempo que seu corpo contrai ao meu redor, causando meu próprio ápice.

Beijei-a levemente nos lábios, enquanto ambos tentávamos recuperar nossa respiração. Eu sabia que provavelmente a estava esmagando, mas eu não estava preparado para me separar dela ainda.

"Você é tão linda. Tão perfeita." Disse, dedilhando seu rosto.

"Você não diria isso, se pudesse me enxergar." Ela comentou amarga. Eu não conseguia entender o porquê ela se menosprezar tanto.

"Eu vou enxergar você, Bella. Eu prometo" Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

**N/A:** Olha eu aqui outra vez. Eu não vou fazer promessas quanto ao próximo capítulo, mas como já o iniciei, acredito que não vá demorar muito. Mas com certeza, será menos tempo que esse último aqui. Bem, só queria agradecer por vocês continuarem lendo e comentando por aqui. Obrigada por tudo. Beijos, e até o próximo capítulo!

**Rosa: **Obrigada! Espero que continue gostando. Seja bem vinda ^^

**Natxi: **Demorei, mas cheguei! xD

**GEO CARMO: **Bem, aqui ele já foi. Mas não garanto que essa segurança dure muito não. Talvez sim, talvez não. Quem sabe?

**Bianca: **Hey! Já atualizei!

**Mah: **^^ Ownnn. Não se preocupe, só uma coisa muito séria me faria deixar de escrever esa fic. Mesmo quando as coisas complicam, eu acho melhor demorar a postar e ir me virando do que abandonar essa fic =D

**Bianca: **YAY! Nesse final, então...

**Lali Durao: **Eu disse que o James, talvez, fosse voltar. Mas, eu não posso revelar mais nada. Ele estará presente no próximo capitulo isso eu garanto! Xiii, ficou traumatizada...vou chamar o Dr. Delícia para ver se ele dá um jeito. XD

**Rebecanbr: Que bom que gostou. Vou fazer o máximo para não demorar na próxima.**

**Natxii:** Sim, ele já apareceu. Se eu não me engano foi no capítulo convites ou no seguinte. Acho que foi no seguinte, mas eu não estou me lembrando o nome. A primeira vez já aconteceu...

**Julieide: **Ah, porque já é natural dele fugir na hora H ahuahaua

**Aline Santos: **Bem, o James já apareceu. Como eu disse acima, foi lá pelo capítulo 11 ou 12, algo assim.

**MrSouza Cullen: **Sim, sim. Ele já está longe daquele Edward do começo. Esse capítulo já mostrou até onde ele foi com a Tanya...agora o James só no próximo cap hehehe

**Vanessa Dark: **Pelo menos o de hoje ficou um pouquinho maior *_* Hummm...o que você imagina? Amo ouvir teorias!

**Ana Krol:** Quem vai entender a Bella? Eu entendo, mas mesmo assim eu acho que algumas ações dela são bem diferentes do comum. Mas, é assim que ela é. Você nunca sabe o que vai acontecer. Hauahauahuahau Bem, agora você ler esse bem devagar hehehehehe

**Ana Andrade: **Gente, que vídeo triste. Fiquei meio deprê agora =/

**franfurtado: **Isso você logo descobrirá xD

**Alice Carolina Swan Cullen:** Bem pelo visto tudo kja se revolveu entre Emm e a Rose. Agora sobre o trabalho em grupo e o James, é esperar para ver =p

**Elaine: ***Se esconde* hauahauahuahauaha Mas também a aparição do James foi tão curta, que as vezes a gente esquece mesmo xD

**gby00:** HUhauahauhauaha Você pode estar certa! Ah, não posso dizer, mas no próximo capítulo ele está definitivamente de volta.

**Fanytah: **Isso você só vai descobrir no próximo capítulo.

**Bethinha Poloni: **Ele apareceu no cap 12. É primo da Ali xD

**Anne Lima:** Em compensação nesse cap teve Beward até dizer chega! A briga só durou um cap hehehehehe Bem o James já apareceu, se não me engano no cap 12...mas o que ele vai fazer é esperar para ver.

**Shaya C.B: **É uma pena, que isso tenha acontecido. Já estou vendo que devo passar a mesma coisa quando terminar a minha facul. Sinceramente, eu acho que um movimento tão forte assim deve ser mais divulgado. Mas, fazer o que né? =/ De nada, eu sei como é complicado essas coisas.

**Ana Alice Matos:** Eu também! Eu já disse que já tive crise de estresse por não escrever ADSO? ahuahauaha Eu morro de saudade de escrever, e de responder as reviews!

**KiviaL: **Os problemas nunca acabam, mas a gente vai levando. Eu tenho que confessar uma coisa, quando mandei o spoiler, eu não tinha pensando em separar Emmett e Rose, então...tudo ainda pode acontecer...Até porque eu falei que seriam términos, e não apenas um.

**: **Sim, sim ele ficou curto. Pelo menos esse está um pouco maior.

**Lara Cullen – sz: **Até que eu me dei bem nas provas! Agora é esperar as próximas. Mas, fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo. Espero que também tenha gostado deste.

**twibelo: **Oieeeee! Já chegou aqui! hehehehe


	24. Até Você Chegar

**N/A** : Oláaaaa! Gente, eu fiquei impressionada com o número de pessoas que reclamou a falta do preservativo. Eu ia deixar vocês na dúvida, mas foi tanta gente que eu fiquei com pena hauhauaha Eles não usaram preservativo, mas a Bella NÂO ficará grávida, ok? Nada de pais adolescentes aqui. Agora, divirtam-se com a leitura!

**Música do capítulo: http:/ letras. terra. com. br/ dave-barnes / 611622 / traducao. HTML (retirem os espaços)**

**Capítulo 23- Até Você Chegar**

**[BPOV]**

As frestas de luz que entravam no quarto me despertaram quase que instantaneamente, só que eu me recusava a acordar. Virei meu rosto para fugir da claridade e me aconcheguei ainda mais no corpo que estava ao meu lado .

Um distinto aroma de almíscar adentrou em minhas narinas, ao mesmo tempo que imagens da noite anterior inundavam a minha mente. Senti meu rosto esquentando ao lembrar da maneira como ele havia me beijado, como ele havia me tocado, como havíamos nos encaixado perfeitamente.

Abris os meus olhos relutante. Edward estava imóvel, com uma das mãos embaixo de sua cabeça. Mas o que realmente me chamou atenção foi a testa franzida e o ar pensativo.

"Bom dia." Cumprimentei. Minha voz ainda rouca pelo sono.

"Bom dia." Ele sorriu. No entanto, o seu sorriso não chegou até os olhos. Alguma coisa estava errada. Eu tinha certeza disso. Será que ele tinha se arrependido? Será que ontem a noite não havia sido bom para ele?

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Perguntei num sussurro.

"Aconteceu que eu sou um grande idiota." Ele respondeu desgostoso.

"Você não é nada disso."

"Você não deveria estar me defendendo. Não depois do que eu fiz." Eu buscava na minha mente alguma coisa que pudesse ter levado àquela reação, mas nada fazia sentido.

"O que foi que você fez?" Perguntei, mantendo a calma.

"Eu sou um imbecil! Eu deixei o desejo me controlar, e esqueci da nossa segurança. Eu fui um irresponsável, com você mais ainda. Mas eu quero que você saiba que não importa o que aconteça eu sempre estarei ao seu lado e vou cuidar de você. Eu sei... "

Não deixei que ele terminasse de falar e juntei nossos lábios.

De início ele ficou imóvel, mas depois relaxou.

"Você não precisa se preocupar. Eu tomo pílula desde os quinze anos, por motivos médicos. Mas é bom saber que você ficaria ao meu lado caso alguma coisa acontecesse."

"Você ainda teria dúvidas?" Ele perguntou tristemente.

"Não, mas é sempre bom ouvir." Respondi com um sorriso. "Eu já estava pensando que você não tinha gostado de ontem à noite e queria terminar comigo."

"Ontem a noite foi a melhor noite da minha vida." Ele disse, acariciando o meu rosto.

"Da minha também."

"Como você está se sentindo?"

"Bem. Um pouco dolorida, mas acredito que isso seja perfeitamente normal."

"Você sabia que você fala enquanto dorme?" Edward perguntou com um sorriso.

"O que foi o que eu disse?"

"Basicamente, falou meu nome inúmeras vezes, que me amava e o quanto eu era grande." Eu vi Edward corando, assim como eu. Só que eu tinha certeza que o meu rosto devia estar dez vezes mais vermelho que o dele.

"Eu não acredito que eu disse isso." Falei mortificada. De tantas coisas que eu tinha para falar, eu não acreditava que tinha dito justo _aquela._

"Não posso dizer que fiquei chateado." Ele concluiu com um sorriso torto.

"Desde quando você ficou tão metido?" Provoquei.

"Desde que eu comecei a namorar com você." Ele devolveu. Sua boca a centímetros da minha.

Antes que eu pudesse formular uma resposta, sua boca já estava na minha. Ele me segurou possessivamente pela cintura, enquanto eu emaranhava minhas mãos em seus cabelos.

Ele me puxou para mais perto, colando os nossos corpos ainda nus. Subitamente, Edward nos separou.

"É melhor nós pararmos antes que eu perca o controle mais uma vez." Ele falou ofegante.

"Certo." Concordei, tentando acalmar minha respiração. "Acho que eu vou para o meu quarto e depois vou tomar um banho."

"Eu te vejo lá embaixo então."

Por sorte não havia ninguém no corredor. Entrei no meu quarto, peguei uma roupa e fui correndo para o banheiro. O incômodo entre as minhas pernas persistia, mas era suportável.

Depois de me arrumar, desci até a cozinha. Da escada eu já podia ouvir as vozes de Jasper e Alice. E... Rosalie e Emmett? Mas eles não estavam viajando?

"Bom dia." Cumprimentei ao entrar na cozinha.

"Bom dia." Eles responderam.

Servi-me das panquecas que estavam na mesa, assim como do suco de laranja e do café.

"Eu pensei que vocês estivessem viajando." Comentei para Emmett e Rose.

"E eu ainda estaria se o gênio aqui tivesse feito as reservas." Rosalie quase fuzilou Emmett com os olhos.

"Como eu ia saber que o hotel estaria lotado nessa época do ano?" Ele se defendeu.

"Existe uma coisa chamada telefone que é bem útil nessas horas." Apesar do clima levemente hostil entre eles, não havia o menor indício de um problema mais sério. Apenas planos frustrados entre namorados.

Algum tempo depois Edward entrou na cozinha. Conversamos por um bom tempo até que decidimos ir para a sala. O que mais se poderia fazer num domingo de manhã, além de assistir televisão?

Eu e Edward decidimos ficar no chão, enquanto Rose e Emmett ocupavam o sofá maior e Alice e Jasper o menor. Emmett deixou em um canal onde estava passando Friends. Eu estava me esforçando para prestar atenção ao que passava na TV, mas eu estava muito mais concentrada no que Edward estava fazendo.

Ele explorava o meu pescoço, ora com seu nariz, ora com sua boca me deixando completamente arrepiada. Suas mãos que repousavam na minha barriga, por dentro da blusa, me faziam lembrar das sensações que as mesmas provocaram em mim, na noite anterior.

"Ah meu Deus!" Emmett exclamou de repente, e todos olharam para ele. "Vocês fizeram, não fizeram?" Ele perguntou olhando diretamente para nós.

"Como?" Tentei disfarçar, mas eu tinha certeza que o meu rosto corado me denunciava.

"Eu sinto as vibrações." Ele disse com uma expressão cômica. "Eddie virou homem." Ele adicionou zombeteiro.

"Cala a boca Emmett" Edward falou irritado.

"Olha só como eles estão vermelhos" Rosalie provocou. Olhei de soslaio para Edward e vi que ele estava corado, assim como eu.

"Só esperaram eu sair para a casa ficar livre só para vocês." Jasper adicionou, com aquele sorriso irritante.

"Jasper." Edward advertiu-o.

"Finalmente nós realmente poderemos falar sobre sexo."

"Vocês falam sobre sexo?" Emmett perguntou surpreso.

"O que você acha Emmett?" Alice revirou os olhos.

"Vocês falam sobre, vocês sabem, nosso desempenho?" Jasper perguntou.

"Claro que falamos, assim como vocês falam da gente." Rose respondeu com um sorriso vencedor.

Ao menos aquela discussão tirou a atenção dele de nós.

Em nenhum momento durante o fim de semana, Alice mencionou o primo. Nem mesmo quando estávamos apenas eu, ela e Rosalie. Ela parecia desconhecer completamente o fato de que James estava na cidade. Sendo assim resolvi não me preocupar, provavelmente, ele já deveria estar de volta à cidade natal.

Um acidente na estrada causou um enorme congestionamento. E eu, que já estava atrasada, chegaria mais atrasada ainda. Mas nada estragaria meu mau humor. Por mais piegas e clichê que possa parecer eu estava me sentindo viva pela primeira vez na minha vida. Era como se eu estivesse adormecida, e algo me trouxesse de volta a realidade e agora eu estava completamente acordada. Meu passado em Phoenix parecia cada vez mais distante a cada dia que passava.

Quando finalmente consegui chegar à escola, a sala já estava completamente lotada, e eu notei que eu era a única que faltava ali. Ao menos o professor ainda não tinha chegado.

"O que aconteceu?" Edward perguntou, ao me ouvir puxar a cadeira.

"Um engarrafamento quilométrico." Respondi.

"Bom dia," O professor Banner cumprimentou ao entrar na sala.

"Bom dia" Alguns alunos responderam.

"Já escolheram as músicas? Vocês vão ter que apresentá-las em duas semanas. E não esqueçam de falar sobre o país." Inúmeros protestos foram ouvidos na sala, mas o professor tratou de ignorá-los.

"Que tal escolhermos a música hoje?" Edward sugeriu.

"Perfeito!" Concordei.

"Em que idioma está pensando?"

"Italiano ou grego."

"Você gosta de música grega?" Ele perguntou surpreso.

"Culpa da minha mãe. Uma vez ela cismou que queria aprender a falar grego. Daí ela comprou vários CDs na internet. Consequentemente, eu acabei ouvindo-os." Respondi. A capacidade que minha mãe tinha de tentar coisas novas e diferentes estava além da minha compreensão.

"E ela aprendeu?" Ele perguntou com um meio sorriso. Provavelmente, já adivinhando qual seria a resposta.

"Não. Ela não é uma pessoa muito paciente, sem contar que muda de idéia constantemente."

Passamos alguns minutos discutindo possíveis músicas que poderíamos escolher, até que o professor nos interrompeu.

"Pessoal!" O Sr Banner chamou a atenção. "Esse aqui é o James Salvatore seu mais novo colega de classe." Olhei para frente e me surpreendi com o que vi.

Em minha cabeça, desencadeou-se um verdadeiro turbilhão de pensamentos. Eu pensava na Alice. Pensava no Jasper. As memórias relacionadas ao James. Os acontecimentos de um futuro não muito distante. Tudo estava misturado na minha cabeça, me deixando tonta.

Isso não estava acontecendo. James não poderia estudar naquela escola!

O olhar dele cruzou com o meu e ele sorriu amplamente. Limite-me apenas a menear a cabeça em resposta.

"Eu não acredito." Murmurei entre os dentes.

"O que foi?" Edward perguntou confuso.

"É o James." Respondi ainda com os dentes cerrados

"O primo da Alice?" Ele perguntou, espantado.

"Sim."

James veio andando calmamente em minha direção, e percebi que o único ligar vazio era próximo ao meu. Definitivamente, tudo conspirava contra mim.

"Bella, Edward." Ele nos cumprimentou, mantendo o mesmo sorriso.

"Oi James." Murmurei em resposta.

"James" Chamou o Sr. Banner "Nós vamos ter uma apresentação em algumas semanas. Você pode se juntar a uma das duplas para não fazer o trabalho sozinho." James assentiu em resposta, e sentou-se em sua cadeira.

Por mais que me esforçasse em me focar na aula, eu estava consciente até demais da presença de James ali. Meus ombros relaxaram no instante em que o sinal tocou, indicando o fim da aula.

Como era habitual Edward se levantou e saiu da sala. Embora ele sempre se desculpasse dizendo que tinha ido ao banheiro, ou ido resolver alguma coisa, eu sabia que quando ele saía assim ele ia à sala de música. Seu refúgio desde que ele começara a estudar ali.

Embora eu soubesse da verdade, eu não o questionava. Eu sabia que no tempo dele, ele também partilharia aquilo comigo.

Antes que eu pudesse me levantar da cadeira, James parou ao meu lado.

"Como você está?"

"Bem. E você?" Tentei soar o mais natural possível.

"Não poderia estar melhor." Ele respondeu, com um sorriso de lado. Nem de longe era tão encantador quanto o do Edward.

"Eu não sabia que você iria estudar aqui."

"Pensei que depois de sexta você teria deduzido isso."

"Isso não cruzou a minha mente."

"Então sobre o trabalho..." Ele começou a falar.

"Eu estou fazendo com o Edward."

"Eu posso fazer com vocês?" Sinceramente, custei a acreditar que ele estava tendo a audácia de fazer aquela pergunta.

"Eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia, mas vou falar com ele de qualquer forma." Respondi secamente.

Saí dali apressada em direção ao refeitório. No entanto eu sabia que toda a minha pressa seria vã. James não demoraria a aparecer por lá. Eu me sentia como uma simples humana tentando impedir um desastre mundial. O estrago era inevitável, mas eu sentia a necessidade de agir.

Percorri o refeitório com os olhos até que encontrei meus amigos em nossa mesa habitual.

Senti minhas mãos ficando geladas, e meu coração acelerar ainda mais quando vi o que Edward já estava lá a mesa com eles. Será que ele já havia dado as _boas noticias_?

Ao notar as expressões leves e os sorrisos em seus rostos, conclui que as más noticiais ainda não haviam sido espalhadas.

"Finalmente!" Emmett exclamou ao me ver. "Já não agüento mais esse garoto tamborilando a mesa."

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Jasper perguntou intercalando os olhares entre eu e o Edward.

"Não, só estava conversando com um colega de classe."

Fui para a fila, incerta se realmente queria comer alguma coisa. Optei por um refrigerante de limão e uma maçã. Eu não conseguiria comer nada além disso.

Voltei para nossa mesa, e logo fui incluída na conversa. Mas eu não conseguia relaxar. A todo instante eu olhava para a entrada, temendo a chegada de James ali.

Eu tomava pequenos goles do líquido em minhas mãos e murmurava esporadicamente como se estivesse prestando atenção, quando na verdade olhava fixamente para a maçã que permanecia intocada na minha bandeja.

"A Bella ficou de escolher." Ouvi meu nome sendo pronunciado pela Alice me trouxe de volta a realidade.

"O quê?" Perguntei confusa.

"A música para o nosso trabalho que você ficou de escolher." Ela explicou.

"Nós vamos fazer o trabalho? Pensei que tudo não passava de um plano para juntar o Emm e a Rose."

"Sim, mas achei que iríamos fazer mesmo assim."

"É que eu e o Edward temos um trabalho a fazer." Desculpei-me.

"Mas..."

"Para ser sincero eu também tenho." Jasper admitiu num tom de culpa.

"Mas eu até desenhei o figurino" Ela arremedou com um biquinho.

"Na próxima vez nós faremos. Eu prometo." Disse com um sorriso.

"Está bem" Ela assentiu e encolheu os ombros.

A conversa que se seguiu conseguiu me distrair momentaneamente. Os devaneios da Alice e as impertinências do Emmett me contagiaram. Quando o sinal tocou todos se levantaram e fomos cada um para um lado diferente.

"Você se importaria de faltar essa aula?" Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido, enquanto andávamos pelo corredor.

"Nem um pouquinho."

Edward me pegou pela mão e me guiou até a sala de música que ele costumava ficar durante o almoço.

"Você tem certeza que podemos entrar?"

"Claro. Não tem aulas aqui as segundas" Ele explicou.

Entramos na sala, e ele fechou a porta. Tirei um tempo para olhar tudo em minha volta, afinal aquela era a primeira vez que eu estava do outro lado da vitrine.

A sala era como todas as outras salas de músicas. Paredes claras, bancos empilhados em um canto, instrumentos encostados nas paredes e um piano no centro, juntamente com uma banqueta. No entanto, a razão de eu estar ali a tornava diferente aos meus olhos.

"Eu costumava ficar aqui durante o intervalo." Edward comentou.

"Eu sei." No momento que eu disse as palavras, sua boca formou um perfeito 'o'.

"Como? Jasper?"

"Não. eu escapava para cá para te ver tocando." Admiti, corando.

"Mas..." Ele tentava articular, mas não conseguia. Provavelmente, ainda tentava assimilar a surpresa da minha confissão.

"Um dia eu queria escapar do Mike e resolvi dar uma volta antes de ir para o refeitório e acabei achando você."

"Quando foi isso?"

"Já tem um tempo. Você ainda me odiava." Respondi. Eu só esperava que ele não encarasse o meu fascínio por ele como uma tendência psicopata da minha parte.

"Eu nunca te odiei." Ele disse com um sorriso, me puxando para mais perto.

"Bom saber." Suspirei, ao sentir seus braços me envolvendo.

"Posso te fazer uma pergunta?" Decidi não responder sua retórica, e ele continuou, "O que o James estava fazendo aqui?"

"Eu também gostaria de saber." Exalei frustrada e me separei dele.

"Alice falou alguma coisa?"

"Não. Nem durante o final de semana."

"Final de semana?" Edward perguntou confuso.

"Eu encontrei James aqui na sexta." Esclareci.

"Era por isso que você estava daquele jeito?"

"Era. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Quer dizer, eu não queria confrontar a Alice, e também não queria falar nada para o seu irmão, porque eles com certeza iriam brigar."

"Bella..." Edward tentou falar, mas eu o impedi.

"Desculpa não ter te contado. Mas é que eu achei que ele só fosse ficar aqui durante o final de semana."

"Está tudo bem. Eu entendo." Ele sorriu docemente.

"Só achei estranho ele não ter aparecido no refeitório." Comentei. Aquilo era algo que realmente estava me incomodando.

"É verdade" Edward pareceu pensativo por um momento. "Será que alguém mais o viu?"

"Acho pouco provável." Relembrando como todos agiram no almoço, era certo que ninguém havia encontrado com ele. "O que nós vamos fazer agora?"

"Precisamos conversar com os dois antes que um estrago mais seja feito."

"Seu irmão vai me matar."

"Você sabe que ele não é do tipo que se exalta."

"Eu sei, mas..." Edward me interrompeu.

"E muito menos sobre algo que você não tem culpa. Omitir não é mentir."

"Eu sei. Mas a minha omissão indica que eu tomei um lado. E eu não quero escolher lados nessa história."

"Se tudo der certo você não vai precisar." Ele acariciou o meu rosto, e eu logo relaxei. Bastava apenas um toque dele para apaziguar os meus medos. "Agora vamos mudar de assunto porque não foi para isso que eu te chamei aqui."

"Ah, não?" Pisquei confusa.

"Eu tenho uma surpresa."

Ele sentou-se na banqueta e gesticulou para que eu fizesse o mesmo.

"Eu fiz essa música ontem, então ela precisa de vários ajustes." Ele se desculpou.

Imediatamente, ele assumiu aquele seu ar compenetrado e começou a tocar o piano

_Let's just take our time_

_There's nothing else to do_

_Or better way to spend the night_

_Than wasting it with you_

_The moon has won the war_

_The daylight waits to end_

_Stay here by my side_

_We'll watch the struggle start again_

Voz e melodia se completavam de uma maneira única. Nunca tinha conhecido alguém que conseguia transparecer tanto sentimento em uma canção. Talvez, ele me deslumbrasse a cada apertar de teclas.

_I need you now and forever_

_So stay right here with me_

_Don't ever leave_

_Love was kept from me like a secret_

_And I swore that I was through_

_Until you, until you_

Mordi o lábio inferior, na tentativa de conter meu choro. Mesmo sabendo que seria inútil.

_The city settles down_

_I watch you as you sleep_

_There's a silent celebration for_

_Every breath you breathe_

_Now this all makes sense_

_With you as company_

_I left all I knew and found_

_A better part of me, yeah_

Uma lágrima traiçoeira rolou pelo meu rosto. Apesar de tudo, eu não trocaria minha vida ali em Chicago. Eu sabia que aquela música era a visão dele sobre o nosso relacionamento, mas não pude deixar de fazer dela a minha visão também. Ele não havia sido o único que havia mudado.

_I need you now and forever_

_So stay right here with me_

_Don't ever leave_

_Love was kept from me like a secret_

_And I swore that I was through_

_Until you, until you_

Lembrei do que ele havia dito no sábado. Talvez por medo, ou receio, eu ainda anão tinha tido a coragem de perguntar qual era o verdadeiro sentido de suas palavras. Ele me via como nenhuma outra pessoa era capaz de me enxergar. Será que ele queria mais?

_The time it took to find you_

_I would_

_Wait again my baby_

_The feelings that_

_I feel for you now_

As lágrimas agora corriam soltas. Se eu tinha me encantado com as duas primeiras músicas que ele fez para mim, essa as superava, e muito! Eu não tinha como expressar o efeito daquelas palavras em mim.

_I need you now and forever_

_So stay right here with me_

_Don't ever leave_

_Love was kept from me like a secret_

_And I swore that I was through_

_Until you, until you_

_Until you Until you Until you_

"Você gostou?" Ele perguntou ao final da música.

"Eu amei! É perfeita! Obrigada." Disse, abraçando-o.

"Eu que agradeço, por tudo." Ele sussurrou contra os meus cabelos.

"Edward." Chamei-o receosa. Optei por me separar dele, para melhor ver sua reação. "Sobre aquilo que você falou no sábado..."

"O que exatamente?"

"Que você iria me ver. Você estava falando sério?"

"Nunca falei tão sério em toda a minha vida."

"Mas..." Parei um momento enquanto tentava processar tudo aquilo. "Você falou que tinha medo."

"E tinha, ou melhor, eu ainda tenho." Ele disse, segurando as minhas mãos. "Mas percebi o quanto esse medo tem tomado conta de mim; privando-me das melhores coisas da vida."

"Eu só não quero que você faça uma coisa só porque você acha que é o que eu quero. Se você realmente quer fazer a cirurgia eu vou te apoiar, se você não quiser, eu vou te apoiar do mesmo jeito."

"Eu quero" Ele disse firme.

"E isso não tem nada a ver comigo, certo?" Perguntei. Eu não queria que ele fizesse a cirurgia por mim, e sim por ele.

"Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não. Se não fosse por você talvez eu não tomaria essa decisão. A verdade é que eu preciso ver o seu sorriso, a cor dos seus olhos, os tons do seu cabelo sob o sol. Você é a principal razão, mas eu garanto que não é a única." Pisquei algumas vezes, para tentar conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair novamente.

"Tudo bem. Você já falou com seus pais?"

"Ainda não."

"Se quiser companhia..." Ofereci.

"Pode deixar. Por falar nisso, você vai mesmo lá a casa?"

"Não posso. Hoje eu tenho monitoria." Só esperava que o dia de hoje fosse menos cansativo que a sexta passada.

"É verdade, mas de amanhã não passa."

"Prometo" E para selar aquela promessa dei um rápido beijo nos lábios dele.

Assim que nos separamos, olhei pela janela e vi a mesma garota loira que eu vira das outras vezes. Ela olhava fixamente para nós, mas o seu foco claramente era o Edward. Ao perceber o meu olhar ela desviou e foi embora.

"Por que você não toca alguma coisa para eu ouvir?"

Eu acabei tocando duas músicas antes dele tocar aquela que ele havia denominado ser minha canção de ninar. Aqueça música me transmitia uma paz e serenidade que mandava qualquer medo embora.

Quando acabou, ele saiu para encontrar o Jasper e ei fiquei sentada em um banco, esperando a aula do Sr banner começar.

"Oi" Mike cumprimentou sorridente.

"Oi" Respondi sem o mesmo entusiasmo.

"Quanto tempo que não conversamos." Ele sentou ao meu lado no banco.

"É verdade" Desde que voltara das férias na última semana, eu não tinha trocado nem duas palavras com ele. Antes das férias eu já o estava evitando, mas agora eu estava conseguindo este feito com maior sucesso.

"O que você fez nas férias?"

"Fui visitar a minha mãe."

"Legal." Será que eu era a única que percebia aquele constrangimento evidente entre nós? "Então, você e o Cullen..."

"Sim, estamos namorando."

"Estranho. Eu nunca percebi nada."

"As coisas mudam."

"Eu sei." Ele sorriu, tristemente.

Senti-me culpada momentaneamente. Talvez eu estivesse agindo errado em ignorar Mike daquele modo, mas aquela havia sido a única maneira que eu havia encontrado de lhe dar uma resposta direta aos seus insistentes convites.

Um silêncio mais do que constrangedor instalou-se entre nós. Eu cogitava pedir desculpas a ele pelo meu comportamento, não apenas de agora, mas o anterior também. Apesar de me seguir por todos os cantos, eu tinha que admitir que Mike havia sido um bom colega. Talvez eu o estivesse tratando de maneira injusta.

Antes que eu pudesse colocar em prática, o meu celular tocou. Olhei no visor e vi que se tratava da minha mãe.

"Eu preciso atender essa. Com licença." Sorri brevemente, pedindo desculpas com o olhar.

"Claro." Ele assentiu, e eu me levantei do banco.

"Oi mãe."

"Oi. Como você está? Está ocupada?" Ela perguntou apressada.

"Estou bem. Tenho uns dez minutos livres." Respondi, depois de olhar no meu relógio.

"Ótimo, porque eu não sei que nome colocar nela." Revirei os olhos. Eu já devia esperar esse tipo de reação vinda da Renée. O que eu não daria para saber como era a vida dela antes de eu nascer.

"Como assim você não sabe?"

"Eu estou em dúvida." Ela disse.

"Quais são os nomes?"

"Penelope." Ela disse, e eu contorci minha cara em uma careta.

"Não. Do que eu vou chamá-la? De Penny? É estranho." Eu precisava garantir que minha futura irmã, caso não gostasse do nome, ao menos pudesse ficar com um apelido descente.

"Lilly."

"Curto demais." Qual seria o diminutivo de Lilly? Li?

"Anabella" Ela disse entusiasmada. Até demais para o meu gosto.

"Vai ficar parecido com o meu." Reclamei.

"Eu gosto desse." Renée insistiu.

"Tem outro?"

"Melanie."

"Eu gosto desse." Afirmei. Mel até que seria um bom diminutivo para chamá-la.

"Anotado." Ela fez uma breve pausa antes de continuar. "Anabella Melanie ficaria estranho demais?"

"Claro!" Estava começando a suspeitar que minha mãe tentaria a todo custo colocar –de alguma forma- Anabella no nome da minha irmã. "Quando vai ser sua próxima consulta?"

"Semana que vem. Eu já vou entrar no quinto mês." Ela falou orgulhosa. Só mais quatro meses e a minha pequena já estaria aqui.

"Está passando rápido demais."

"Eu sei." Ela disse num tom distante. "Mas eu acho que eu vou para aí na semana que vem."

"Mãe, não precisa." Garanti. Eu já estava tentando pensar numa estratégia para fugir de uma possível festa que Esme ou Alice tentassem organizar; com a minha mãe aqui isso seria impossível! Sinceramente, não consigo entender essa prática de comemorar a velhice.

"Claro que precisa." Ela insistiu.

"Mas você está grávida. Não tem que cruzar o país todo para me ver." Tentei argumentar. Ela já estava no segundo trimestre, e com certeza deveria repousar ao máximo e não ter que enfrentar um vôo de quatro horas apenas para comemorar meu aniversário.

"Eu não vou cruzar o país todo. E você também é minha filha então não discuta comigo." Ela disse num tom autoritário.

"Sim senhora." O Sr. Banner estava na porta da sala e fez sinal para que eu entrasse. "Mãe tenho que ir agora. Mais tarde eu te ligo."

"Claro. Até mais."

"Até." Desliguei o telefone e caminhei ate a sala.

"Sim, Sr. Banner?" Ele sorriu, e levantou-se da mesa.

"Bella, um aluno requisitou aulas extras de piano e como você é monitora você ficará encarregada dessas aulas, tudo bem?"

"Claro." Era bem melhor ter que lidar apenas com um aluno, do que com uma turma inteira, como havia acontecido na última semana." Qual é o aluno?"

"O que começou hoje. Salvatore."

"James?" De repente, a idéia já não parecia tão agradável.

"Esse mesmo. Algum problema?" Pensei bem no que responder. O ditado '_Mantenha seus amigos perto, e seus inimigos mais perto ainda_' cruzou a minha mente. James não era o que eu classificaria de inimigo, mas por mantê-lo perto eu poderia vigiar suas ações.

"Não. Nenhum."

"Ele está na segunda sala de música." Ele me avisou.

"Certo."

Fui até a sala indicada, onde James já estava sentado junto ao piano. Respirei fundo, antes de abrir a porta.

"Oi James" Cumprimentei-o. Eu sabia que o meu sorriso estava longe de ser natural, mas era tudo o que eu tinha a oferecer.

"Bella! Você que vai me ensinar?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso.

"Aparentemente sim. O quanto você sabe sobre piano?" Respondi, meu tom sendo o mais imparcialmente possível.

"Para ser sincero, não muito."

"Mas você toca alguma coisa?"

"Uma ou duas músicas."

"Posso ouvir uma?"

"Claro"

Ele tocou uma música que eu não reconheci. De fato, ele não sabia tocar muito bem, mas conseguia aprender rápido.

"Repita essa sequência aqui." Apontei para a partitura e ele começou a treinar as notas. "Você falou com Alice hoje?"

"Eu não tive a chance de ver minha querida prima hoje." Fiquei em dúvida se ele havia sido sarcástico ou não. James era um mistério que eu não queria desvendar, mas infelizmente, eu precisava.

"Se você tivesse aparecido no refeitório talvez a tivesse visto." Joguei, esperando que ele mordesse a isca.

"Mas qual seria a graça?" Ele retrucou, com um sorriso misterioso. "Você já falou com o Edward sobre a música?"

"Ainda não."

"Já escolheram o país?" Ele continuou com as perguntas.

"Provavelmente vai ser a Itália."

"Eu sou descendente de Italiano. Acho que seria de grande ajuda." Ele se ofereceu.

"Eu vou falar com ele, mas como disse a resposta não pode ser a que você espera."

"Talvez seja." Ele respondeu enigmático.

Fiquei feliz quando o relógio marcou quatro horas, mostrando que eu estava livre de James por hoje. Me despedi dele e fui para o meu armário pegar o meu material.

Duas garotas passaram apressadamente por mim, e notei que elas deixaram cair alguns papéis. Peguei-o do chão e andei um pouco mais rápido para alcançá-las.

"Com licença. Isso é seu?" Perguntei quanto finalmente consegui me aproximar. Ambas olharam para mim. No mesmo instante reconheci a de cabelos loiros. Era a mesma que ficava olhando o Edward na sala de música.

"É." Ela confirmou, olhando os papéis na minha mão. "Obrigada." Ela murmurou.

Entreguei os papéis e antes que ela os guardasse consegui ler um nome em um deles.

Tanya Denalli.

Eu começava a entender algumas coisas.

**Camille.A: **Obrigada! Já chegou mais! 

**MariDS: **Yes. She was. Don´t worry =) Oh, Wellcome!

**Bex: **Não usaram não. Nessa fic não teremos Bella grávida. Pelo menos nem tão cedo;

**Rebecanbr: **Eu entendo esse lado, eu mesmo quando escrevo eu penso nessas questões; só que realmente seria insensível colocar elas na fic hehehheeh Mas é uma verdade, não é bonita, mas é a verdade xD

**Laisaraujo:** quando achar, me dá o endereço que vou ver se sobrou algum heheheheh Bem, no que depender do meu cérebro cheio de idéias acho que não paro de escrever não hauahauahuahauahaa Fico feliz em saber que você sempre vai estar aqui ^^

**danii30:** Acho que você deve ter apagado a review sem querer, ou então mandou sem querer. Mas mesmo assim tá valendo hauahauha

**Renata M: **Minha xará! Bem vinda! Não pretendo colocar nenhum bebê da Bella não. Fique tranqüila!

**Lali Durao: **Eu chorei a primeira vez que ouvi essa música. É linda demais, mesmo. Obrigada pelo apoio Lali ^^ *hug*

**Carol L: **Obrigada! ^^

**FehCullen:** Wow! Obrigada! Quero Robsten no Brasil de novo huahauhauahaua

**Natxi: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado!

**Juks: **Ok! Já respondi abaixo.

**robsten3: **Agora já está certinho heheheh Todo mundo odeia o James. Fato! Que honra ser a responsável por esse feito ahuahauahaua Não tenho nenhum dia para a postagem, nem estimativa de tempo hauahauah Geralmente eu coloco entre 2 ou 3 semanas, mas sempre extrapolo esse período hauahauhauaha Mto obrigadaaaa!

**Kessy Rodrigues:** Que bom que gostou! ^^

**Ana Paula Souza 1990: **Não tem risco. Não se preocupe!

**: **Ju, que bom que você gostou! Levei pouco mais de um mês para postar. Quase um Record huahauhauahua

**LaraRhay: **Mistérioooo huahauahauah Nem tanto assim, mas...

**MrSouza Cullen: **Miga, todo mundo notou que eles não usaram preservartivo hauahuahauaha Nada de bebês por enquanto! Entendi perfeitamente, e é o que eu acho até pq ela ainda não sabe ao que o James veio, mas vamos esperar. Como a minha idéia era seguir algumas coisas do livro, eu quis colocar ele virgem, até pq ficava mais bonitinho ehheehe ^^

**Franfurtado: **Pois é, mas essa é uma característica da Bella que eu puxei de Crepúsculo. È engraçado que mesmo ela tendo o Edward ao lado dela, ela continuar se vendo da mesma forma; ela nunca pensa: "Eu sou demais! Consegui pegar esse cara". Essa foi uma das principais características dela que eu quis trazer para a fic.

**:** Para ser sincera, eu ainda iria colocar um amasso antes de rolar a primeira vez, e deixaria só para o próximo capitulo. Mas, enquanto estava escrevendo decidi que seria nesse mesmo. Eu não diria que foi tão assim do nada pq é da natureza dessa Bella fazer as coisas por impulso. Sinceramente, eu não conseguia vê-la discutindo sexo com Edward antes de praticar. 

**Aline Santos: **Que bom que você gostou. Eu tava com tanto medo dessa lemon ^^

**M: **Juro que vou pensar no seu caso ^^

**Ellen Siobhan: **Quero matar ninguém não. Sou vegetariana. Só mato animais ^^ Viu nem demorei séculos...só anos para postar =D

**Twibelo: **E quem aqui não é perva? São poucas, viu? xD

**Anna - - Beatriz:** Morre não! Como você vai saber o final da fic? Espera para morrer depois hehehehehe

**Ana Krol: **É bom saber que a fic continua agradando. O Jake de quatro patas (como diria a nah) é um caso a parte hehehe

**Geo Carmo:** Huahauahuahauah A Bella é um desastre ambulante. O pior é que ela ainda levou o Edward junto dessa vez. Tadinho ^^

**Bethinha Poloni:** Não se preocupe! Ela não fica!

**Luna Stew:** Eu amo limonada *_* heheheh Aí você já está querendo saber demais. heheheeh

**Sissi19: **Obrigada, flor! A razão do James ter voltado ainda é um mistério. Mas logo logo vamos descobrir.

**Julieide: **Eu também acho, na verdade ela deveria conversar com os dois. Agora é esperar para ver o que ela vai decidir =)

**Ivis: **Já que nunca comentou, então: Bem vinda! O FF as vezes é meio estranho mesmo para usar, mas depois que se acostuma fica fácil, fácil. Fico feliz que tenha gostado!

**gby00: **Como já deu para notar, parece que o James veio para ficar, né? (Infelizmente!) Não, nada de bebê a vista. Pelo menos não da Bella.

**KiviaL: **Diz que você está viva! Você está viva? Diz que sim! Eu nem demorei tanto assim...me responda! Senão eu vou mandar o Carlisle cuidar de você...(É, acho que eu deveria ter ameaçado com outra coisa).

**Lara Cullen: **Eu meio que já passei por isso, e é um saco. Acho que é quase impossível permanecer neutra na questão. Pois é são as confusões do dia a dia, o cansaço, a preguiça e as vezes a falta de inspiração, mas a gente vai levando como pode. Confia em mim como autora? OME! Que responsabilidade!

**Aninha.S.L: **Ainda não vai ser dessa vez que veremos criancinhas de cabelos cor de bronze e olhinhos cor de chocolate. Mas, talvez bem no futuro...Quem sabe?

**Marry Pierobon: **Calma, menina! Não se estresse a toa. Já tava mais do que na hora disso acontecer. \o/ Hum, você faz qualquer coisa? Está bem. Eu quero o Jasper como presente de aniversário, foi semana passada, mas tá valendo. Você me dá? *_*

**Beijos e obrigada por tudo!**


	25. Eu vivo por ela

**N/A** : Eu vou tentar ser bem resumida nessa NA. Como vocês sabem, eu demorei, e eu peço desculpas por isso. Eu não postei a música do capítulo passado para vcs baixarem, mas vou colocar logo mais, junto com o desse capítulo aqui. A música desse capítulo foi pedido de uma leitora, só que como eu não tenho mais a MP eu não sei quem foi, mas de qualquer forma o seu pedido foi atendido hehehehehe Esse capítulo não está betado! Eu enviei para a Tha, só que por algum motivo ela ainda não me enviou de volta, então quando eu tiver a versão betada eu posto aqui. Se possível, eu gostaria que vocês lessem um pequeno desabafo ao final do capítulo :)

**Música do capítulo: Vivo per Lei- Andrea Bocelli (http:/ letras. Terra .com. br/ andrea-bocelli /4862/)**

**Capítulo 24- Vivo por ela**

**[BPOV]**

Já passava das duas da manhã e eu ainda não havia pregado os olhos. Nem mesmo por um minuto. Só queria que a minha mente desligasse e parasse de pensar em tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Eu queria respostas, mas não estava disposta a me fazer as perguntas. No entanto, isso não significava que eu não podia fazê-las a outras pessoas.

Pela manhã, decidi que não iria à escola. Eu precisava de um tempo livre de todo o drama que estava pairando na Escola de Artes de Chicago. Felizmente, minhas olheiras pela noite mal dormida convenceram Charlie de que eu precisava de um dia de folga.

Liguei para Edward avisando que eu não iria à aula e enviei uma mensagem para Rosalie dizendo que precisava falar com ela depois da aula, e que ela me ligasse para marcarmos um horário.

Como o apartamento estava de certa forma arrumado, fui em busca do meu Ipod para analisar o pequeno acervo de músicas italianas que eu tinha nele. Eu ainda estava na segunda música quando meu telefone tocou, peguei o aparelho e sorri ao ver o nome no visor.

"Oi, melhor amigo."

"_Oi, melhor amiga. Como você está?_"

"Bem, e você?"

"_Idem._" Jake respondeu, e então ficou calado;

"Qual o motivo da sua ligação?" Perguntei sem rodeios.

"_Quem disse que eu preciso de um motivo para falar com você?_" Ele perguntou ofendido.

"Não precisa. Mas você não me ligaria de outro estado a essa hora da manhã sem nenhum motivo." Esperei mais alguns segundos até ouvir sua confissão.

"_Tudo bem. É que sua mãe veio aqui me perguntar se eu queria mandar alguma coisa para você, eu disse que não, mas me lembrei dos biscoitos da Esme. Você bem que podia mandar uns por ela._"

"Vou pensar no seu caso."

"_Eu também quero!_" Ouvi outra voz gritando do outro lado da linha.

"Seth?" Estranhei ao ouvir a voz do meu amigo ao fundo.

"_Fica na sua!_" Jacob gritou para ele.

"O que o Seth está fazendo aí?"

"_Passamos a noite jogando videogame._" Jake respondeu orgulhoso.

"Vocês não tem vida, não?"

"_Falou a rainha dos eventos sociais._"

A conversa se estendeu por mais um pouco e eventualmente Jake me deixou falar com o Seth. Como eu sentia falta deles! E da Leah, claro. Depois de ter selecionado umas cinco possíveis músicas, eu almocei as sobras do jantar e acabei adormecendo, na tentativa de recuperar meu sono perdido. Só fui acordar com o telefone de casa tocando.

"Alô?" Atendi, sonolenta.

"_Eu estou aqui embaixo. Posso entrar?_" Rosalie, perguntou.

"Claro." Desliguei o telefone, e corri para o interfone para abrir o portão.

"Hey! Como você está? E por que não foi à aula?" Rosalie perguntou assim que eu abri a porta do apartamento.

"Não estava muito afim." Respondi simplesmente, deixando-a entrar.

"Então..." Rosalie começou assim que eu fechei a porta. Isso era uma das coisas que eu gostava nela: enrolação zero.

"É melhor conversarmos lá no quarto." Disse.

"Ok." Rose me acompanhou até o quarto e eu fechei a porta, não precisava ser incomodada pelo meu pai.

"Bem, eu não sei se você sabe, mas o Edward tem o hábito de ir para a sala de música durante o intervalo."

"Eu sei."

"Eu descobri isso ainda na época em que não nos falávamos e desde aquele dia eu comecei a assisti-lo diariamente. Só que eu não era a única. Eu sempre via _uma garota loira_ observando-o"

"Espera!" Rose disse, levantando uma das mãos. "Você não está querendo dizer que essa garota é a Tanya, certo?"

"A própria."

"Como você descobriu?"

"Acidentalmente ela derrubou um papel e quando fui entregar eu li o nome dela." Expliquei;

"Ela fica observando ele?" Rose perguntou para confirmar.

"De início eu achava que ela era algum tipo de fã ou coisa parecida. Eu não sabia que ela estudava ali."

"Às vezes até eu me esqueço." Rose esboçou um sorriso triste. "Quando ela e o Edward terminaram, ela se afastou de todos nós."

"Eles namoraram muito tempo?" Perguntei.

"Pouco mais de um ano, eu acho." Ela encolheu os ombros, incerta.

"Por que eles terminaram?"

"Eu já te disse. Quando ficou doente, Edward afastou a todos. Ele tratava todo mundo da maneira que ele te tratou no início. Tanya não conseguiu lidar muito bem com isso. No começo ela tentou resistir, mas não adiantou muito. "

"Eu não posso culpá-la." Disse compreensiva. Eu podia entender o que levou Tanya a fazer o que fez.

"Mas eu sim." Rosalie disse num tom amargurado. "Não me entenda mal, mas para mim ela podia ter enxergado um pouco além do sofrimento dela e visto o dele."

"Isso é difícil de fazer." Eu não estava querendo defendê-la, mas eu conseguia entender as suas ações. Edward não era fácil de lidar, eu mesma já havia cogitado desistir de tudo no início.

"Mas não é impossível. Ela sabia o garoto que ele era por dentro, e mesmo assim ela preferiu a opção mais fácil." Ao mesmo tempo, eu também entedia o lado da Rose. Deve ter sido difícil para todos ver Edward trancando-se em seu mundo como ele havia feito. Para piorar a situação, a pessoa que deveria amá-lo mais que todos, a única que talvez pudesse trazê-lo de volta, lhe vira as costas.

"Parece que ela se arrependeu disso." Sorri tristemente.

"Bem, isso é problema dela." Rose disse de maneira dura.

"Você acha que há uma chance de..."

"Não acredito que você está me perguntando uma coisa dessas." Rose me interrompeu indignada.

Eu acabei fazendo mais algumas perguntas a Rose sobre a época em que Tanya e Edward namoravam. Segundo o que ela descrevia, Tanya era uma garota doce e agradável, embora para Rose, ela também parecia ser ingênua e um pouco volúvel. Mesmo que Rose estivesse certa sobre os defeitos dela, eu conseguia ver porque Edward havia se apaixonado por ela. Tanya era deslumbrante. Ela tinha um rosto fino e delicado, uma pele branca que contrastava harmoniosamente com os olhos azuis e as madeixas loiro-arruivadas.

Como ainda estava um pouco cedo para o jantar, aproveitei que Rosalie estava indo embora e decidi ir até a casa da Alice. Eu sabia que eu havia combinado com Edward de conversar com os dois ao mesmo tempo, mas eu não podia esperar. Eu precisava avisá-la da iminente tempestade que pairava sobre todos nós.

Olhei para a casa branca, e conferi o número com o endereço que eu tinha em mãos. Era ali mesmo. Desci do carro e respirei fundo pela centésima vez em menos de dez minutos. Toquei a campainha e fiquei aguardando. Uma senhora um pouco mais baixa que Alice e com o mesmo sorriso apareceu na porta.

"Olá, Sra. Brandon. Alice está? Eu sou a Bella" Me apresentei.

"Está sim, querida. Pode subir." Ela disse, gesticulando para que eu entrasse.

"Obrigada." Sorri e fui em direção às escadas. Pensei em perguntar qual seria o quarto dela, mas a porta enfeitada não deixava dúvidas.

"Bella! Que surpresa!" Alice gritou quando me viu ali.

"Oi." Respondi, sem graça. "O que está fazendo?" Perguntei, notando a pequena grande confusão de roupas espalhada pelo quarto.

"Tentando separar minhas roupas pelas cores. Eu nunca tinha notado que tinha tanta roupa roxa." Ela suspirou, encarando as peças.

"Eu preciso falar com você." Disse, antes de morder o lábio nervosamente.

"Ok. Sobre o quê?" Alice virou-se para mim, me dando total atenção.

"James."

"O que tem ele?" Ela perguntou confusa.

"Eu preciso que você seja sincera comigo. Quando foi a última que você o viu?"

"Nas férias." Ela respondeu pensativa. "Por que você está me perguntando isso?"

"Porque o James está na cidade... Mais precisamente na nossa escola." Imediatamente, senti um enorme peso sendo tirado dos meus ombros.

"Como assim? Você tem certeza que era ele?" Ela perguntou desesperada, sua voz elevando uma oitava.

"Absoluta! Ele está na minha turma. E o Edward também sabe." Avisei-a.

"Ele sabe? Ele contou para o Jasper?"

"Ainda não. Nós combinamos de conversar com vocês dois juntos, o que claramente eu não estou cumprindo." Eu estava me sentindo péssima por ter quebrado minha promessa, mas eu sabia que naquela história, quem mais sairia prejudicada era Alice.

"O que vamos fazer?" Ela perguntou. A preocupação estava evidente no seu olhar.

"Eu não sei. Acho melhor o Jasper ficar sabendo o quanto antes." Eu tinha certeza de que se ele descobrisse por outra pessoa o estrago seria bem maior.

"Ele vai me odiar por isso." Ela suspirou pesarosa.

"Mas você não teve culpa." Tentei confortá-la.

"Mas ele não vai acreditar em mim."

"Afinal, qual é o grande problema do Jasper?" Perguntei.

"Ciúmes." Alice revirou os olhos. "Eu e o James não somos primos de verdade. Nós crescemos juntos e como nossos pais eram muito ligados, isso tornava as nossas famílias extensão uma da outra. Quando tínhamos quatorze anos começamos a namorar, mas ele logo teve que mudar de cidade. Nós mantemos o relacionamento. Até que eu conheci o Jasper."

"Aí vocês terminaram?"

"É. O nosso relacionamento era mais platônico do que qualquer outra coisa. Não tinha razão para continuar. Então terminamos e continuamos com a amizade de sempre."

"E isso incomoda o Jasper?" Perguntei, mesmo já sabendo qual seria a resposta.

"Sim."

"Olha, eu sei que todos têm algo contra o James. Eu não posso dizer que morro de amores pelo seu primo, mas não tenho nada contra ele ainda. E sinceramente eu não quero tomar um lado nessa história, mas a cada minuto eu acho que isso será impossível. " Disse sinceramente.

"Eu entendo." Ela sorriu triste.

"Converse com o Jasper. Se ele não acreditar em você, peça para ele falar comigo."

"Eu acho que vou ligar para o James." Ela comentou, pensativa.

"Você acha que deve fazer isso?"

"Acho que não tem nada demais. Além disso, eu preciso saber o porquê ele está de volta."

"Você quem sabe." Encolhi meus ombros, que agora pareciam bem mais leves. "Eu vou indo agora."

"Obrigada por vir contar." Ela sorriu abertamente.

"De nada." Sorri, antes de abraçá-la.

"Até amanhã."

"Até."

No dia seguinte, não tive escapatória a não ser ir à escola. Mas sinceramente, eu também não planejava ficar o dia todo naquele apartamento. Agora que eu tinha conversado com a Alice, eu estava mais positiva com relação às coisas.

"Então, o que aconteceu ontem?" Edward perguntou.

"Nada. Só precisava de um dia de folga." Respondi sem me dar ao trabalho de explicar os reais motivos que me fizeram querer uma folga.

"Certo." Edward assentiu. Ele já me conhecia bem o suficiente para saber quando não insistir num assunto. "Ensaio hoje?"

"Claro, claro."

Já estávamos no segundo tempo e nem sinal do James. Ele não fora visto na escola no dia anterior e pelo visto a situação se repetia.

O restante do dia passou tão rápido que quando dei por mim o sinal do fim do último tempo já havia batido. Corri para a sala do Sr. Banner na esperança de ser liberada da monitoria daquele dia.

"Sr Banner, eu queria saber..."

"Bella! Que bom que chegou! O James já está te esperando na sala." Ele avisou, antes que eu pudesse acabar de falar.

"James? Eu pensei que ele nem apareceria hoje." Comentei com o cenho franzido.

"Pelo visto ele gosta mais da sua aula do que da minha." Sr. Banner sorriu de maneira sugestiva e fiz um grande esforço para dar um simples sorriso como resposta. O mero pensamento de James e eu juntos era inconcebível.

"Mesma sala?"

"Sim." Ele respondeu, quando eu já estava saindo.

"Olá, James." Cumprimentei-o friamente ao entrar na sala.

"Bella." Ele sorriu ao me ver.

"Eu pensei que não teríamos aula hoje."

"Já querendo se ver livre de mim?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso, seu olhos me observando atentamente.

"Quer mesmo saber a verdade?" Retruquei.

"Língua afiada, gosto disso." Ele sorriu sugestivamente.

"Podemos começar a aula?" Perguntei, ignorando sua provocação.

"Claro." Ele sorriu novamente e sentou-se ao piano, enquanto eu fazia o mesmo. "Então, sobre a música, você falou com o Edward?"

"Falei. A resposta é a mesma que eu já havia dado."

"Acho que vou ter que procurar outro grupo" Ele se lamentou. "Sabe, eu gostaria de entender o que você viu nele."

"Como?" Encarei-o com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Quer dizer, ele é cego." Ele disse com ar de repulsa.

"E o que a deficiência dele tem a ver com isso?" Cravei minhas unhas na palma da minha mão, numa tentativa de me controlar.

"Ele é algum tipo de obra de caridade?"

"Eu não acredito que estou ouvindo isso." Disse, me levantando abruptamente.

"Não agüenta ouvir a verdade?" James provocou.

"Eu vou embora antes que faça alguma coisa da qual vou me arrepender." Ou talvez, nem me arrependesse tanto assim.

Saí da sala o mais depressa que pude e acabei esbarrando em alguém no caminho.

"Jazz, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntei alarmada. Se ele visse o James seria o fim.

"Trabalhando num projeto."

"Já está indo embora?"

"Já." Ele me olhou confuso. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não." Forcei um sorriso e entrelacei meu braço com o dele, levando-o para longe dali. "Então, fale mais sobre o projeto. Espero que dessa vez não me envolva como modelo."

"Você e Ali escaparam dessa vez."

"Que fim levou aquele quadro?" Perguntei, me referindo à infeliz arte da qual fui modelo.

"Você nunca vai saber."

"Já ouviu falar em direitos sobre imagem?" Reclamei.

"Quer carona?"

"Estou de carro."

"Até amanhã, cunhada." Ele se despediu, indo em direção ao seu Audi.

"Até."

Era a noite em que Charlie trabalhava e eu estava na casa dos Cullen, deitada preguiçosamente na cama junto com Edward. Na TV estava passando algum filme de comédia dos anos 80, mas eu não estava prestando atenção o suficiente para saber o enredo.

"Qual é mesmo o problema com os aniversários?" Edward perguntou bem humorado. Mais cedo naquele dia, minha querida mãe ligou para ele perguntando se era possível realizar uma festa de aniversário para mim na casa dos Cullens. Edward por sua vez, passou o telefone para Esme que me pareceu muito animada com a idéia. Animada demais até.

"Quando eu tinha cinco anos minha mãe contratou um palhaço para a minha festa e eu morro de medo de palhaços." Expliquei. Nunca consegui entender como Renée pôde não saber uma coisa tão elementar dessas.

"Garanto que o único palhaço que vai ter na sua festa será o Emmett." Ele prometeu, tentando conter um sorriso.

"O problema não é só esse. " Mordi o lábio por um momento. "Eu não gosto de ser o centro das atenções, e é isso o que acontece nos aniversários. Além do mais, eu não vejo qual é a lógica em comemorar o seu envelhecimento."

"Envelhecimento? Você tem quantos anos? Sessenta?"

"Sem contar que eu não gosto que as pessoas gastem dinheiro comigo."

"Nisso eu protesto." Edward disse sério. "Eu não vou poder te dar um presente?"

"Não."

"E se eu já tiver comprado?"

"Você pede reembolso."

"Isso não vai acontecer." Ele falou decidido.

"Eu odeio surpresas!" Protestei.

"Mais alguma coisa que eu deva saber?"

"Acho que não." Tentei começar a prestar atenção no filme, mas um assunto pendente ainda ficava martelando na minha cabeça. Rose tinha falado que era desnecessário falar com ele, mas eu sentia que precisava trazer aquele assunto à tona.

"Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa." Disse, de repente.

"Então, fala."

"Isso vai soar meio estranho, mas eu sinto como se eu tivesse a obrigação de te dizer isso." Avisei-o.

"Ok."

"Lembra quando eu te falei que eu meio que ficava espionando você, enquanto você tocava?"

"Lembro." Ele assentiu.

"Eu esqueci de dizer que eu não era a única." Respirei fundo antes de continuar a falar. "Eu sempre via essa garota, assistindo você de longe, mas eu nunca me importei."

"E porque isso é importante agora?" Ele questionou.

"Porque é a Tanya."

"O quê?" Ele exclamou, surpreso.

"Tanya, sua ex-namorada." Expliquei, embora soubesse que era desnecessário.

"Eu sei. Mas por que você está me dizendo isso?"

"Eu só achava que você deveria saber."

"Você sabe da história?" Ele perguntou depois de um breve momento.

"Sei. Rose é uma ótima informante." Ri desconfortavelmente, com medo que ele achasse que eu tinha ido longe demais,

"E?" Ele me incentivou a continuar.

"Se você espera que eu te culpe por alguma coisa, isso não vai acontecer." Avisei. "Eu sei que o que você fez não foi certo, mas era compreensível levando em conta tudo o que você passou. Rose acha que ela deveria ter ficado ao seu lado, independente da maneira que você a tratava."

"Tanya não era forte o suficiente para isso. Quer dizer, ela era o tipo de garota que precisava de atenção e de cuidado. E ela não estava muito preparada para exercer a função oposta." Era a primeira vez que eu o ouvia falar abertamente sobre ela, e ele não parecia estar tão magoado quanto eu julgava que ele estaria.

"Eu sinto muito."

"Afastá-la apenas apressou o inevitável. Uma hora ou outra tudo iria acabar."

"Você a amava?" Perguntei, sem conseguir encará-lo.

"Eu achava que sim. Mas comparando ao o que eu sinto por você, o que eu sentia por ela não passava de uma paixão adolescente."

"Fala sério!" Revirei os olhos. Não conseguia imaginar como ele podia ter ficado com ela um ano e não tê-la amado.

"Eu estou falando. Se fosse amor de verdade nenhum dos dois desistiria tão fácil." Ele esticou sua mão, buscando a minha. Quando a encontrou ele levou-a até seus lábios, beijando cada um dos meus dedos suavemente. "Eu só sei que, se você terminasse comigo agora e fosse morar do outro lado do mundo, eu faria tudo ao meu alcance para ir atrás de você. Independente da razão."

"Acho melhor você parar antes que me faça chorar." Pedi, já sentindo meus olhos ficando marejados.

"Devo adicionar declarações de amor a lista de coisas que eu não devo fazer?" Ele perguntou sorrindo.

"Por mais que eu core e eu possa vir a chorar, espero que você nunca pare de fazer isso." Disse, acariciando seu rosto.

"Você trancou a porta?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim."

"Ótimo." Antes que eu pudesse registrar, seu corpo estava sob o meu.

"Edward, seus pais estão em casa. Eles podem nos ouvir." Ele tateou a cama procurando o controle e aumentou o volume da televisão.

"Pronto, problema resolvido." Sorriu. Eu ainda tentei protestar, mas quando senti seus lábios nos meus eu sabia que qualquer luta seria em vão.

Saí do quarto do Edward, não sem antes conferir se tinha alguém no corredor. Eu sabia que os Cullens não eram tão ingênuos de abrigar três casais embaixo do seu teto e esperar um comportamento celibatário. No entanto, eu não estava disposta a ser flagrada com a mão no pote de biscoitos.

"Bom dia!" Jasper cumprimentou alegremente.

"Bom dia!" Respondi, com um pouco menos de entusiasmo. "Jazz, preciso de um favor."

"Diga." Ele pediu, bebendo um gole de seu suco.

"Não é nada demais. Só precisava de uma carona até o lugar mais próximo do aeroporto que você pudesse me deixar."

"Você não vai à escola hoje?" Ele franziu o cenho.

"Não. Tenho que buscar minha mãe no aeroporto." Lembrei-o.

"Você vai sozinha?" Ele perguntou, mantendo a testa enrugada.

"Como se eu fosse deixar isso acontecer." Edward disse aparecendo na cozinha, visivelmente sonolento. Ele caminhou cuidadosamente até a mesa e sentou-se ao meu lado. Estiquei-me um pouco para lhe dar um pequeno beijo no rosto e lhe sussurrar um bom dia.

"Ele acha que eu vou entrar num avião direto para Phoenix." Expliquei para Jasper, retomando a conversa. "Mal sabe ele que o perigo seria eu ir a Londres."

"Então os dois vão faltar hoje?" Ele perguntou para se certificar.

"Sim." Respondemos em uníssono.

"Estou nessa também! Os três Cullens faltando aula." Ele comemorou.

"Sinto em te desapontar, mas eu não sou uma Cullen." _Embora não soasse tão mal_...Opa! Calma aí! Nada desses pensamentos por enquanto.

"Ainda." Ele disse com aquele sorriso que me fazia querer socá-lo todas as vezes.

"Ótimo assunto para se começar o dia!" Edward disse, visivelmente desconfortável.

"Daqui a pouco vai falar de filhos." Murmurei.

"Não. Sou novo demais para ser tio."

"Os seus pais deveriam ter parado em você. Mas não! Eles tinham que ter tido o Jasper." Disse para Edward, embora estivesse fulminando Jasper com o meu olhar.

"Seria muito pior se eles tivessem tido um Emmett na vida." Ele se defendeu.

"Eu discordo." Emmett, se defendeu, entrando na cozinha.

"Bom dia, Emm" Cumprimentei-o, enquanto ele sentava-se a mesa.

"A que horas chega o vôo?" Jasper perguntou.

"Nove e meia."

"É melhor nos apressarmos, então." Ele disse, verificando a hora em seu relógio.

"Quem vai viajar?" Emmett perguntou.

"A mãe da Bella chega hoje." Edward respondeu.

"E vocês três vão buscá-la?" Ele perguntou novamente.

"Sim." Nós três respondemos juntos.

"E os três vão faltar aula?" Emmett perguntou mais uma vez.

"Sim." Mais uma vez respondemos em uníssono.

"E os três vão me levar junto?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso.

"Não." O nosso coro respondeu.

"Nem em sonho que eu vou para a escola hoje." Ele disse decidido.

"Se alguém perguntar, que fique bem claro que a culpa dessa evasão escolar não é minha!" Avisei, voltando a tomar o meu café.

Cerca de meia hora depois, estávamos no carro do Jasper em direção ao Aeroporto. Antes de saírem de casa, Emmett e Jasper, ligaram para as respectivas namoradas avisando que não iriam a escola hoje. Os gritos de Rose eram bem audíveis à distância.

"Chamada para o vôo 456, com destino a Londres, embarque portão oito." A voz metálica ecoou no aeroporto, enquanto caminhávamos.

"Alguém segura a Bella!" Jasper avisou, num tom brincalhão.

"Estou trabalhando nisso." Edward disse, apertando ainda mais seus braços ao meu redor.

"Também não precisam exagerar. Eu não fugiria sozinha para Londres." Disse revirando os olhos.

"Então você tem um cúmplice?" Emmett perguntou, assumindo sua melhor postura de Sherlock Holmes. "É o Jazz?"

"Eu estou quieto aqui." Ele se defendeu.

"Seu silêncio é um indício da sua culpa." Emmett o acusou.

"Sabe aquela papo sobre você ser filho único?" Sussurrei para Edward.

"Hum..."

"Seus pais também não deveriam ter aceitado ficar com o Emmett."

"Ei, eu ouvi isso." Emmett reclamou. Jasper viu no visor qual seria o portão de desembarque e fomos logo para lá. "Devíamos ter trazido uma plaquinha." Emmett lamentou.

"Placas são para pessoas desconhecidas." Jasper apontou.

"Mas eu não conheço a mãe da Bella."

"Mas elas se conhecem." Edward explicou o óbvio.

"Verdade." Ele disse pensativo. "Vou ter que realizar meu sonho numa próxima vez."

"Esse é o seu sonho?" Jasper perguntou com uma expressão zombeteira.

"Eu sou um homem de muitos sonhos. Tem um que envolve eu ficar trancado numa sorveteria com..."

"Eu acho que não quero saber como esse sonho continua." Só Deus sabe o que pode sair de uma mente como aquela.

"Tem certeza que ela vem hoje?" O ursinho-irritante-de-pelúcia perguntou.

"Absoluta. Posso ser desastrada, mas não sou tão confusa assim."

"Ainda." Jasper sentenciou.

"O que foi? Hoje é o dia de tirar uma com a Bella?" Desafiei-o, cruzando os meus braços.

"Basicamente." Ele sorriu novamente. Quando voltei meu olhar para o portão, vi a pessoa que eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

"Olha, é ela!" Apontei, antes de ir ao encontro dela. "Mãe!"

"Bella! Que saudades! Como você está?" Ela dizia, me abraçando o mais forte que a barriga permitia.

"Bem e vocês?" Alisei sua barriga já bem saliente.

"Bem também. Embora essa menininha esteja se mexendo muito para o meu gosto. " Ela comentou com um sorriso.

"Já escolheu o nome?" _Por favor, não diga Anabella, _rezei internamente.

"Eu e o Phil ainda estamos decidindo."

"Vem que eu quero te apresentar a umas pessoas." Saí puxando-a pela mão.

"Uau! Você trouxe guarda-costas." Ela comentou, quando estávamos próximo deles.

"Fui obrigada." Disse alto o suficiente para que eles ouvissem.

"Edward, que bom te encontrar novamente." Minha mãe cumprimentou-o, antes de envolvê-lo num abraço.

"Igualmente, Renée. Como está a gravidez?"

"Muito bem."

"Mãe, esse é o Jasper, irmão do Edward. Jazz essa é minha mãe Renée."

"É um prazer conhecê-la Sra Dwyer." Jasper esticou a mão, polidamente.

"Igualmente. Eu ouvi muito a seu respeito. E nada de senhora, me chame de Renée" Ela o corrigiu.

"Espero que tenha sido boas coisas que a Bella tenha lhe dito."

"Não precisamos entrar em detalhes." Eu nunca admitiria para ele o que eu realmente havia falado "E esse aqui é o Emmett. É amigo de infância deles e meu atormentador pessoal."

"Prazer." Emmett apertou a mão da minha mãe.

"O mesmo aqui. Então, o que a Bella andou falando sobre mim?" Ele perguntou animado.

"Bem, ela contou de uma vez que ela estava com o braço engessado e,,," Minha mãe falou antes de ser interrompida por ele.

"Certo. Ninguém quer saber disso." Ele disse sério.

"Só porque você apanhou de uma garota?" Edward provocou.

"Eu não apanhei. A Bella bateu acidentalmente em mim. Certo, Bella?"

"É claro. Eu o acertei sem querer." Respondi com a expressão mais cínica do mundo.

"Bella!" Emmett ralhou.

Acompanhamos minha mãe até o local para que ela pudesse retirar as malas. Malas essas que Emmett carregou sem nenhum esforço.

"Sabe, você bem que podia contar umas histórias de quando a Bella era pequena."

"Não dá ideia, Jasper." Reclamei com ele.

"Claro que conto." Lógico que minha mãe ia ser conivente com isso.

"Obrigada, mãe." Forcei um sorriso.

"Para onde vamos agora?" Ela perguntou.

"Para nossa casa. Minha mãe faz questão que você fique lá." Edward anunciou.

"E a Bella ficou aliviada por não ter que dormir no sofá." Emmett confidenciou.

"Isso é verdade." Dormir no sofá da sala do Charlie definitivamente não estava nos meus planos.

"Já que ninguém foi estudar hoje, podíamos almoçar fora." Jasper sugeriu.

"Todos faltaram aula?" Minha mãe arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Sim." Respondemos juntos. Wow! Como estávamos harmoniosos hoje.

"Seus pais sabem?"

"Próxima pergunta!" Emmett pediu, fazendo minha mãe rir.

"Ok. Um almoço realmente cairia bem." Ela disse, alisando a barriga.

Paramos em um restaurante italiano, já que Renée estava com desejo de comer massas. E ela realmente comeu. Acho que eu nunca tinha visto minha mãe comer tanto assim. Após o restaurante fomos direto para a casa dos Cullens

"Esse é o seu quarto." Anunciei, depositando sua última mala no chão.

"Obrigada. O seu fica onde?"

"No último andar."

"Estou louca para conhecer tudo. Exijo um tour." Ela pediu animada.

Comecei pelos cômodos do térreo: a cozinha ampla e bem aparelhada, o banheiro, a sala de estar, a sala de música e a sala de jantar. Já no segundo andar minha mãe ficou maravilhada como cada quarto tinha uma cor diferente. A suíte principal, de Esme e Carlisle, era toda pintada de um bege bem claro; o quarto do Jasper era de um azul claro, quase celeste. O de Rose era um laranja suave; enquanto o de Alice era todo cor-de-rosa. Já o de Emmett era um tom suave de amarelo. Passamos por mais um banheiro e seguimos para o terceiro andar.

"Esse é o meu quarto." Minha mãe sorriu ao ver as paredes pintadas de roxo, ela sabia que não era minha cor favorita, mas que eu conseguia conviver com aquela nuance. "Esse é mais um banheiro." Amostrei. "E esse é o quarto do Edward." Enquanto minha mãe olhava as paredes verdes do quarto dele, fiquei esperando algum tipo de comentário sobre a proximidade de nossos quartos, mas isso nunca aconteceu.

"É tudo lindo." Ela elogiou, maravilhada.

"Esme tem bom gosto." Sorri.

Depois do nosso tour e de uma breve utilização do banheiro no térreo, minha mãe foi descansar um pouco.

Fui para a sala de estar onde Edward estava lendo um livro. Seus dedos percorriam rapidamente as impressões em alto relevo. Para uma pessoa que teve que se readaptar a um novo idioma há dois anos, ele parecia ser bastante fluente na língua.

"Estou livre pelas próximas duas horas. O que quer fazer?" Sentei-me ao seu lado no sofá, enquanto ele continuava sua leitura.

"Eu queria fazer _muitas_ coisas, mas infelizmente precisamos treinar mais." Seus lábios curvaram-se num sorriso durante aquela pequena insinuação.

"Certo." Por mais que eu também quisesse fazer outras coisas, tínhamos uma tarefa a cumprir.

Ele terminou de ler a página na qual ele estava, e colocou um marcador de páginas antes de fechar o livro.

_Vivo per lei da quando sai_

_La prima volta l'ho incontrata,_

_Non mi ricordo come ma_

_Mi è entrata dentro e c'è restata._

_Vivo per lei perché mi fa_

_Vibrare forte l'anima,_

_Vivo per lei e non è un peso._

Se eu já achava a voz dele magnífica antes, eu não tinha palavras para descrever o que era ouvi-lo cantar em italiano.

_Vivo per lei anch'io lo sai_

_E tu non esserne geloso,_

_Lei è di tutti quelli che_

_Hanno un bisogno sempre acceso,_

_Come uno stereo in camera,_

_Di chi è da solo e adesso sa,_

_Che è unche per lui, per questo_

_Io vivo per lei._

Graças a algumas aulas particulares com o Edward, meu italiano tinha melhorado significativamente. Eu me perguntava se havia alguma coisa na qual ele não era bom.

_è una musa che ci invita_

_A sfiorarla con le dita,_

_Atraverso un pianoforte_

_La morte è lontana,_

_Io vivo per lei._

_Vivo per lei che spesso sa_

_Essere dolce e sensuale,_

_A volte picchia in testa una_

_è un pugno che non fa mai male._

_Vivo per lei lo so mi fa_

_Girare di città in città,_

_Soffrire un po' ma almeno io vivo._

_è un dolore quando parte._

_Vivo per lei dentro gli hotels._

_Con piacere estremo cresce._

_Vivo per lei nel vortice._

_Attraverso la mia voce_

_Si espande e amore produce._

_Vivo per lei nient'altro ho_

_E quanti altri incontrer¨°_

_Che come me hanno scritto in viso:_

_Io vivo per lei._

_Io vivo per lei_

_Sopra un palco o contro ad un muro..._

_Vivo per lei al limite._

_... anche in un domani duro._

_Vivo per lei al margine._

_Ogni giorno_

_Una conquista,_

_La protagonista_

_Sarà sempre lei._

_Vivo per lei perché oramai_

_Io non ho altra via d'uscita,_

_Perché la musica lo sai_

_Davvero non l'ho mai tradita._

_Vivo per lei perché mi da_

_Pause e note in libertà_

_Ci fosse un'altra vita la vivo,_

_La vivo per lei._

_Vivo per lei la musica._

_Io vivo per lei._

_Vivo per lei è unica._

_Io vivo per lei._

_Io vivo per lei._

_Io vivo_

_Per lei._

"_Io vivo per te_" Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, quando acabamos de cantar.

"Eu também." Disse antes de beijá-lo.

**Desabafo: **Desde quando comecei a escrever essa fic, e idealizar o personagem do James, eu me perguntava se poderia realmente existir alguém tão preconceituoso. Eu não conseguia imaginar essa situação, até eu vê-la. Nas férias eu viajei (contrariada) e fiquei na casa de uma conhecida da minha mãe. Um belo dia, essa pessoa começa a falar sobre uma moça que _infelizmente _se casou com um deficiente visual. Ela começou a falar que ela não conseguia entender o porquê ela se casou com ele se ela podia se casar com qualquer outro homem que fosse _normal. _Para piorar a situação, segundo ela, a mulher ainda teve uma filha com ele. E ela falou como se aquilo fosse a pior coisa do mundo. Como se amar alguém com deficiência e se casar com ele fosse um estorvo. Na hora eu fiquei calada, pq além de eu estar sobre o teto da pessoa que falou isso, eu não estava num humor muito bom para falar isso de modo calmo. Mas por dentro eu fiquei revoltada! Eu sabia que existia pessoas assim, só não sabia que elas andavam tão próximas a mim. O interessante foi que ela usou as (quase) mesmas palavras que o James usou no capítulo: "O que ela viu nele? Ele é cego." =/

**Bianca: **Fico muito feliz em ouvir isso. (: Obrigada!

**Ster: **O que o James quer? Isso é uma excelente pergunta!

**Aryna: Huahuahaua **Acho que isso acontece com a maioria das pessoas. Hehehehe Quem saber alguém não faz isso por você?

**AnnieMasen: **Seja muito bem vinda! Obrigada! Eu tenho quase certeza de que ele vai sim xD

**Natxi:** Sim o James é um idiota, eu concordo plenamente com vc! Se ele voltar a enxergar, né?

**Aline Santos: **Coitada da moça. Já vai chamando ela de baranga. Ela não fez nada...ainda hauahuaha

**Rebecanbr: **Ownnnnn *_* Obrigada, flor! Sim esses tipos de "agitações" são necessárias...

**Ellen Siobhan: **Obrigada, super-ultra-mega-power-master atrasado! Eu não demorei anos, só um =) hehehhehe

**MrSouza Cullen: **O Emmett é a descrição em pessoa hauahuahauahau Acho que se não existisse o Emmett ele seria criado pelos fãs huahauahauahau Olha pelo lado positivo, em JGF tem 2 =) Se ele vai pular, aí eu já não sei. Mas ele é meio estranho mesmo. Vamos esperar para ver.

**Vanessa Dark: **Eu tava morrendo de medo para acertar na dose, parece que eu realmente acertei. Que bom! Uma coisa eu te digo...é um dos dois!

**Ana Krol:** Pronto ela já falou! Sabe o que é engraçado, você não gosta da Tanya pelo modo como ela tratou o Edward antes, e tem gente que critica a maneira como ele a tratou. Acho tão interessante ver essas diferenças de opinião ^^

**HACKEADO NOVAMENTE: **Obrigada, flor! Agora fiquei preocupada com esse Nick...sua conta foi hackeada? OMG!

**Katyna Choovanski: **HUAhuahau Eu demoro mais sempre chego! Eu já ouvi essa música sim. Mas nunca parei para ler a tradução, vou dar uma conferida. Sugestão anotada ;)

**Anaalicematos: **Eu queria preservar esse aspecto do Edward original hauhauahau A parte da manhã seguinte foi intencional xD

**gby00: **Você sabe que eu não posso responder hauhauahaua Reação do Jasper? Provavelmente no próximo capítulo.

**Marry Pierobon: **Beleza! Te passo meu endereço via PM, valeu? Hauhauahau Well, você sabe que eu não posso me pronunciar sobre esse assunto.

**Julieide: **Calma menina! Olha o coração!

**KiviaL: Huahauahaua **Desse jeito num dá para virar vampira não. Tanya uma boa pessoa? Não revelo isso nem sobre tortura. Nem mesmo a da Jane u.u

**Twibelo: **Sim ele é! =/ Eu vivo com vontade de apertar o Edward *_*!

**Beijos e até o próximo!**


	26. Tudo o que é bom

**oN/A** : Essa vai ser a nota mais sucinta que já escrevi. Como irei viajar amanhã, eu postei essa capítulo NÃO betado para que vocês não esperassem mais do que já esperaram. Então desculpem os erros e tudo o mais, assim que a Tha betar e eu voltar de viagem eu postarei. Espero que gostem do capítulo. Não vou poder responder as reviews, mas agradeço a cada uma delas de coração. 3 Beijooooos!

**Capítulo 25- Tudo o que é bom...**

**[BPOV]**

Na hora do jantar todos estava à mesa, até mesmo Rose e Alice, que pareciam não estar mais chateadas assim como estavam de manhã. Minha mãe, para a minha infelicidade, estava se dando muito bem com Esme. Elas pareciam amigas de longa data, sempre cochichando e conversando, o que me deixava louca. Eu sabia que estava exagerando e até sendo dramática, mas quando uma festa estava envolvida na equação era impossível pensar de outra maneira.

Após o jantar fomos para a sala de estar. Emmett tentou me persuadir em ir até a cozinha com ele e procurar pelas sobras da torta de chocolate que havia sido servida no jantar, e por mais tentadora que fosse eu tive que recusar a oferta.

Todos sentaram-se e começaram a conversar paralelamente. Alice, Jasper, Rose e Emmett estavam mais para o canto da sala, sentados nas cadeiras. Eu e Edward estávamos sentados em um sofá que ficava no centro da sala, enquanto minha mãe, Esme e Carlisle estavam sentados em algumas poltronas um pouco afastadas de nós.

Quando senti Edward apertando a minha mão, olhei para ele e via a expressão de determinação que ele mantinha , eu tive certeza do que ele iria fazer. O que me surpreendia era que ele faria na frente de todos.

"Mãe, pai!" Ele chamou a atenção deles, nunca soltando a minha mão. "Eu queria falar uma coisa."

"Meu Deus! Eles vão se casar." Emmett comentou chocado. Meu olhar cruzou com o da minha mãe , que estava do outro lado da sala e ela me olhava estupefata. Graças a Deus que Charlie não pode estar ali, ou o problema seria muito maior. Tratei de balançar minha cabeça negando e voltei minha atenção para o causador disso tudo, fuzilando-o com os olhos. E claro, fiz o mesmo com o Jasper. Afinal, era ele que tinha começado essa história de casamento hoje pela manhã.

"Eu só tenho dezoito anos." Me defendi, quanto notei os olhares recaírem sobre mim.

"Pode falar, querido." Esme incentivou.

"É uma coisa que eu já vinha pensando faz um e eu e a Bella conversamos e..." Ele hesitou por um momento.

"E?" Carlisle encorajou.

"Eu quero fazer a cirurgia." Edward falou e um silêncio quase que mórbido tomou conta do local. Olhei novamente para minha mãe. Ela me encarava confusa, sem saber o que acontecia. Encolhi meus ombros como que falando que não poderia explicar nada no momento.

"Você _quer_ fazer a cirurgia? " Carlisle perguntou para se certificar.

"Quero." Edward respondeu com um sorriso. No mesmo instante, soluços foram ouvidos na sala e antes que eu percebesse, Esme já estava abraçando o filho. Carlisle não demorou muito a se juntar a eles e eu decidi me afastar para lhes dar mais privacidade.

Antes que eu pudesse chegar até o outro lado da sala, onde Rose e os demais estavam, Jasper me parou no meio do caminho. Olhei para ele. As lágrimas em seus olhos azuis, fazia-os parecer ainda mais com o mar.

"Obrigado." Ele sussurrou antes de me abraçar. Assim que ele me envolveu em seu abraço, deixei minha lágrimas caírem. Embora, eu nem soubesse que as estava segurando.

"Você me fez chorar." Briguei com ele, quando nos separamos. Limpei as lágrimas enquanto o usava como escudo para me proteger da visão alheia. "Eu nunca choro na frente de ninguém." Ele sorriu para mim, também enxugando suas lágrimas. "Além do mais, você não tem que me agradecer. "

"Você sabe que eu tenho." Ele sorriu, olhando dentro dos meus olhos. "Ele voltou a ser quem era. Se não for a você, a quem devo atribuir esse feito?"

"A você, Alice, Emmett, Rose e seus pais. Vocês nunca desistiram dele." Apontei. Eu tinha certeza que todo o apoio que eles haviam dado ao Edward, embora recusado por ele, foi essencial para o que acontecia naquele momento.

"Eu desisti." Ele disse.

"Claro que não. Você deu espaço a ele. Se você tivesse desistido, você não teria discutido comigo na frente da escola inteira quando você achou que eu tivesse tratado ele mal. Se isso é desistir então me explica o que é persistir." Jasper não disse nada, apenas continuou me olhando. Provavelmente ele tentava processar o que eu havia dito.

"Se daqui a cinco anos ele não te pedir em casamento, eu mesmo faço." Ele disse subitamente.

"Como?" Perguntei, confusa.

"Por ele. Alice nunca deixaria de outra maneira. Se bem que daqui a cinco anos eu que devo estar casado." Ele comentou com o cenho franzido, talvez ele mesmo estranhava as palavras que havia pronunciado.

"Já fazendo planos?" Provoquei.

"Algo me diz que eu estarei me casando no dia seguinte à minha graduação." Ele comentou com um sorriso. Sinceramente, eu não duvidava que Alice realmente fosse fazer isso. Ela não deixaria Jasper livre por muito tempo.

"Acho melhor você ir lá." Meneei a cabeça na direção em que Edward e seus pais estavam.

"E você?"

"Depois." Respondi simplesmente. Se eu ficasse ali junto deles eu me sentiria uma verdadeira intrusa. Aquele era um momento deles como família, e eu preferia não atrapalhar. Jasper seguiu em direção a família, e eu fui em direção aos meus amigos. "Acho melhor as lágrimas pararem. E se vocês me agradecerem, eu vou bater em vocês." Avisei a Alice e Rose que tentavam, inutilmente, disfarçar as lágrimas.

"Isso aí." Emmett concordou comigo.

"Calem a boca." Rose reclamou.

Assim que o silêncio reinou e que Rosalie e Alice se recomporam, ambas se olharam e me abraçaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu disse que você ia conseguir." Rose me parabenizou.

"Não, fui eu quem disse." Alice a corrigiu.

"Claro que não. Fui eu!" Rose insistiu.

"Nada disso! Eu falei primeiro." O pior de tudo é que além de insistirem numa discussão sem fundamento, as duas ainda me seguravam, cada uma de um lado.

"Vocês duas falaram. Agora parem com isso." Disse antes que Rose tentasse responder novamente.

Finalmente os Cullens pararam de se abraçarem, o que permitiu ao restante de nós ir falar com eles. Emmett foi o primeiro a ir falar com Edward. Quando ele passou por mim eu tive a ligeira impressão de ter visto lágrimas em seus olhos. Deixei que Rose e Alice falassem com eles , enquanto fui falar com Renée, que permanecia em seu lugar.

"Essa operação que ele vai fazer é o transplante?" Ela perguntou, quando me aproximei.

"É sim" Respondi com um sorriso

"Algo me diz que você tem tudo a ver com essa decisão." Ela apontou, observadora como sempre.

"Prefiro pensar que tem mais a ver com ele." Respondi. Era responsabilidade demais para mim achar que Edward mudaria por _mim._ Eu não conseguiria suportar tamanho peso.

"Não tem nada demais receber o crédito por uma coisa que realmente fizemos."

"Eu sei. Mas eu acredito que não seja só por mim. Eu realmente não quero ser a única razão, por que para mim não faz nenhuma diferença. Ele poderia ficar do jeito que está e nada iria mudar."

"Você é uma ótima garota, você sabia disso?" Renée beijou rapidamente o topo da minha cabeça. "Será que seria ma educação da minha parte me retirar agora? Essa menininha aqui é muito mais exigente que você. Preciso descansar um pouco."

"Vai lá. Eu aviso que você não estava bem." Minha mãe se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade. "Boa noite."

"Boa noite. Durma bem." Ela se despediu.

"Vocês também." Sorri. Quando voltei a atenção para os demais, todos estavam sentados conversando alegremente. No entanto, Esme mantinha seu olhar fixo em mim. Sentei-me perto deles e logo fui incluída na conversa. Pouco tempo depois alguns começaram a ir para seus quartos, um a um. Exceto Esme que permaneceu ali comigo e com Edward.

"Obrigada" Ela disse, segurando as minhas mãos.

"Não me agradeça, por favor." Implorei.

"Agradeço sim. E eu não me refiro só ao que aconteceu agora. Tudo o que uma mãe mais deseja no mundo é a felicidade dos filhos. E desde que você apareceu, eu vejo o meu filho sempre sorrindo como ele não fazia há muito tempo. Eu fico muito feliz que você faça parte da nossa família."

"Eu também." Edward concordou, abraçando a minha cintura. "E a minha opinião é a mais importante nessa assunto."

"Bobo."

"Agora eu vou indo. Boa noite crianças." Esme se despediu.

"Boa noite." Respondemos juntos.

"Você vai dormir no seu quarto?" Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, quando já estávamos sozinhos.

"Com certeza!" Afirmei rapidamente.

"Por quê?"

"Porque minha mãe está aqui, e eu não quero ter que enfrentar certas perguntas." Só de imaginar o que minha mãe diria era de arrepiar. Uma coisa era aguentar certas provocações vindas da Alice e da Rose, outra completamente diferente era ouvir isso da boca da minha mãe. Era pior que o Emmett!

"Tudo bem." Ele concordou.

Subimos em direção aos nossos quartos. Vendo-os assim tão próximos me tentava ainda mais em ir dormir no quarto vizinho, mas eu sabia que não podia. Se minha mãe fosse me procurar pela manhã e não me encontrasse no quarto? Como eu explicaria para ela? Eu sabia que ela não iria fazer grande caso por eu estar dormindo com o Edward, mas como eu já disse, as provocações dela eram um preço alto de mais a se pagar.

"Acho que é aqui que nos despedimos." Edward falou, fazendo um biquinho. Ele não estava colaborando. Se ele tivesse idéia do que ele fazia comigo.

"Você está jogando sujo." Apontei.

"Eu estou jogando limpo." Ele me contrariou. "Isso é jogar sujo." Ele disse, colando seu rosto no meu. Não tive que esperar muito até que seus lábios estivessem buscando os meus avidamente.

Edward pressionou meu corpo contra o seu, me prendendo entre ele e a parede. Claro que eu não estava pensando em me soltar dali. Sua língua entrou em contato com a minha, e minhas mãos automaticamente foram para os seu cabelos puxando-o ainda mais em minha direção; como se ele pudesse ficar ainda mais perto do que ele já estava.

Eu ia acabar cedendo, eu tinha plena certeza disso.

"Edward..." Sussurrei, quando separamos nossas bocas em busca de ar. Ele me beijou novamente, mas logo parou.

"Acho que devemos ir dormir." Ele disse ofegante.

"É."

"Boa noite, Bella." Ele desejou, voltando a me beijar. Se ele continuasse com aquilo eu tinha certeza de que não dormiria. Mas para o meu alívio, ou desespero, ele interrompeu o beijo.

"Boa noite." Despedi-me com um fio de voz.

Como Renée ficaria nos Cullens durante toda sua estadia, não tive outra opção a não ser fazer o mesmo. De fato, eu não achava isso nenhum tipo de sacrifício, afinal eu sentia falta de estar com a minha mãe. Porém, eu sabia que Charlie já estava acostumado em me ter em casa todos os dias, o que não aconteceria pela próxima semana. E por causa disso, eu não podia evitar o sentimento de culpa que eu estava sentindo. Esme, sendo quase que a personificação da bondade, convidou Charlie para que jantasse lá todas as noites. De início eu fiquei receosa. Tirando os momentos que me envolviam, eu não conseguia lembrar de nenhuma interação deles após o divórcio. Sempre me perguntei se as mágoas causadas haviam sido profundas demais para que nem mesmo a amizade pudesse sobreviver ao fim do casamento.

Na escola, as coisas estavam estranhamente normais. James não havia aparecido em nenhuma das aulas, nem mesmo as minhas, ao que eu era imensamente grata.Não conseguiria encará-lo depois do que ele falou. Nunca entendi como uma pessoa podia ser julgada, menosprezada, e às vezes, condenada devido a questões tão banais como uma deficiência, sexualidade, religião ou cor da pele. As pessoas eram cruéis, eu sabia disso, mas vê-las em ação- tão próximas a mim- era revoltante. Eu não conseguia nem imaginar o que seria ter que estar no mesmo lugar que o James depois das coisas horríveis que ele tinha falado.

Infelizmente, o fatídico dia não tardou a chegar Eu ainda estava esperando que algum milagre acontecesse, mas minhas preces não foram ouvidas. Alice, sutil como sempre, obrigou a mim e Edward que sumíssemos de casa e voltássemos apenas às seis. Como não queríamos ir para muito longe decidimos ir - para o agora nosso- esconderijo secreto.

O caminho dessa vez pareceu mais curto e bem mais fácil do que da última vez. Até a Clareira parecia diferente, começando a apresentar os sinais do Outono que se aproximava.

"O que você acha que eles vão aprontar?" Perguntei, assim que nos sentamos. Edward sentou-se no meio da clareira e eu me acomodei entre suas pernas.

"Alice me fez prometer que eu não contaria nada, caso contrário, meu piano sofrerá sérios danos." Algo me dizia que ela não hesitaria em cumprir sua ameaça.

"Ah, conta. Prometo que faço cara de surpresa." Insisti.

"Amor, você é uma péssima é o seu tom de voz te denuncia." Ele comentou com aquele sorriso prepotente, que era a marca dos homens daquela família.

"Hunf!" Bufei. Eu odiava surpresas, e quando Alice estava envolvida certamente era algo para se temer. "Você sabe se ela chamou mais alguém?" A última coisa que eu precisava era de uma surpresa desagradável na festa.

"Seremos só nós, Angela e Ben. Eu, sua mãe e a minha convencemos Alice de que isso era o melhor a ser feito. Até porque, eu não ia querer aquele idiota do Mike dando em cima de você."

"Que nada! Ele já superou isso. Desde que as aulas começaram ele parece meio distante." Comentei, realmente não tinha percebido tanto a falta do Mike até aquele momento.

"Só por que ele está distante, não quer dizer que ele não se interesse. Se você ouvisse as coisas que eles fala..." Edward balançou a cabeça, como se estivesse tentando esquecer o que tinha ouvido.

"O que ele fala?" Perguntei.

"Não vale a pena repetir." Ele sorriu como se quisesse me assegurar que estava tudo bem, mas tive a impressão de que ele me escondia algo. "Já que estamos falando de idiotas, o que você acha que aconteceu com o James?"

"Não sei e nem quero saber." Respondi exasperada.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Ele perguntou com o cenho franzido.

"Não." Respondi, esperando que minha voz não entregasse a minha mentira. "Eu só não quero falar sobre ele hoje."

"Tudo bem." ele concordou, beijando o topo da minha cabeça. "Sobre o que quer falar então? A crise no Oriente Médio?"

"Ótimo tópico!" Comentei sarcástica.

Olhei o cenário ao meu redor. As folhas nas árvores começavam a ficar amareladas, bem como as flores no chão perdiam as suas pétalas. Mesmo com a leve mudança na paisagem, tudo ao meu redor lembrava aquela tarde meses atrás, onde tudo começou. Parecia ainda tão recente: a primeira vez que Edward me _viu_, o primeiro beijo, minha pequena fuga, ele indo atrás de mim, Jake latindo em protesto...

"No que você está pensando?" Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"Na primeira vez que você me trouxe aqui." Respondi com um sorriso, repassando as imagens novamente na minha mente.

"Você caiu naquele dia." Ele comentou bem humorado.

"Com tanta coisa para você lembrar." Lamentei, sacudindo a cabeça.

"O que mais teria para lembrar?" Ele perguntou, tentando esconder um sorriso.

"Será que eu preciso te mostrar?" Perguntei, virando meu corpo e ficando de joelhos.

"Eu não me oporia a isso" Ele respondeu com um sorriso torto.

Avancei o ínfimo espaço que existia entre nós e colei meus lábios nos dele. Edward rapidamente envolveu minha cintura, me obrigando a sentar em seu colo. Invadi sua boca com a minha língua ao mesmo tempo que sua mão invadia a minha blusa.

Eu entraria em combustão a qualquer momento!

Edward acariciava meu seio lentamente, como que memorizando cada aspecto dele. Aquilo estava me deixando maluca! Meus quadris se mexeram involuntariamente e eu senti a ereção dele pressionando o local que eu mais queria que ele tocasse. Mexi meus quadris novamente, desta vez, arrancando um gemido de Edward. Se não parássemos naquele momento eu não seria capaz de me controlar.

"Edward." Chamei num fio de voz, quando ele separou nossas bocas para beijar o meu pescoço.

"Eu sei." Ele murmurou e refez o caminho de volta para a minha boca. O seu beijo era uma coisa indescritível! Era como se a cada vez que nos beijássemos fosse a primeira vez – sempre provocando novas sensações- mas ao mesmo tempo era completamente familiar e conhecido. Aos poucos, ele diminuiu a intensidade do beijo, até Pará-lo por completo.

"Eu tenho um presente para você." Ele disse repentinamente

"Edward! O que havíamos combinado?" Reclamei, ainda tentando normalizar minha respiração.

"Você falou que eu não deveria te comprar um presente, e eu não comprei." Ele me assegurou. "Quando minha avó ainda era viva ela deu algumas coisas para mim e para o Jasper, para que tivéssemos alguma coisa para presentear as meninas no futuro."

"As meninas?" Perguntei levantando meu tom de voz.

"Você me entendeu." Ele respondeu corando levemente. Edward colocou a mão em um dos bolsos e tirou de lá um pequeno saquinho de veludo. Ele esticou o objeto para mim e eu o peguei. Quando abri o saquinho tirei dali um bracelete prateado que tinha um pingente em forma de coração. Era lindo! E tão brilhante! Até parecia um... não! Não seria, seria?

"Edward, isso..é...é um diamante?" Perguntei, ainda encarando o presente nas minhas mãos.

"Acho que sim." Ele respondeu despreocupado.

"Eu não posso aceitar. É demais para mim." Tentei recusar.

"Claro que você pode aceitar. Não me custou nada." Edward insistiu, fechando minha mão com o bracelete dentro.

"Edward..."

"É seu e eu não aceito devoluções. Assim como meu outro coração." Como eu podia recusar quando ele usava essas palavras?

"É lindo. Obrigada." Sorri genuinamente.

"De nada."

Quando eram seis horas, voltamos para a casa. Eu podia sentir meu estômago se contorcendo por antecipação. Assim que chegamos na porta que dava para a cozinha, encontramos Emmett ali parado.

"Finalmente! Eu já não aguentava mais ficar aqui parado." Ele reclamou ao nos ver.

"Nem estamos tão atrasados assim."

"Que seja! Apenas coloque esta venda aqui." Ele falou me entregando o pedaço de pano preto.

"Para quê?" Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

"Para você jogar piñata. O que você acha? Alice não quer que você veja a decoração." Ele respondeu revirando os olhos.

"Qual o seu problema, hein?"

"Se você tivesse passado a tarde aqui estaria do mesmo jeito." Pelo visto passar a tarde sob a direção da Alice não era muito agradável.

"Me dá logo essa venda." Peguei o pano da mão dele e amarrei nos meus olhos.

"Está vendo alguma coisa?" Ele perguntou.

"Estou, a venda."

"Não vou nem comentar essa sua tentativa de fazer piada." Ele disse, ainda irritado. "Alice irá levá-la até o quarto. Edward, você vem comigo."

"Está bem." Edward concordou me deixando ali sozinha.

"Antes de tudo você tem que me prometer que não vai reclamar de nada" Alice pediu quando chegou até mim na cozinha.

"Sempre que você fala isso eu acabo reclamando." Observei. Alice murmurou alguma coisa que não dei muita atenção. Eu estava muito mais concentrada em não errar os meus passos enquanto ela me guiava em direção ao meu quarto. Claro que não era a primeira vez que eu deixava alguém me guiar, mas nem se comparava a vez em que Edward me guiou. Sei que isso pode parecer piegas, mas eu me senti mais segurança quando estava com ele. Talvez por ter sido eu que tivesse insistido naquilo, ou talvez porque ele simplesmente me transmitia aquele tipo de confiança. Agora era diferente. Eu abria os meus olhos e tudo o que eu enxergava era um breu. Eu mal conseguia distinguir o vulto da Alice que estava na minha frente. Aquela venda realmente me tirava a visão.

"Pronto!" Ela anunciou quando alcançamos o quarto. Retirei a venda e pisquei os olhos várias vezes até me acostumar com a claridade do local. Quando eu consegui visualizar o meu quarto, pude ver um lindo vestido azul em cima da cama.

"Uau! É lindo, mas por um acaso você não..."

"Comprei? Não. Foi sua mãe. Aliás, é bem mais agradável fazer compras com ela do que com você." Ela implicou com um sorriso.

"Se está tentando meu ofender não está funcionando."

"Trate de tomar logo o seu banho, que eu estarei esperando aqui para te arrumar." Ela ordenou.

"Alice, nem vamos sair de casa para a festa." Tentei negociar, embora eu tivesse certeza que não teria qualquer efeito.

"A aniversariante precisa brilhar." Ela disse no seu melhor tom não-aceiito-não-como-resposta.

"Certo." Concordei, saindo do quarto.

Eu tentei demorar o mínimo possível no banheiro, afinal eu teria um grande processo de transformação no Alice´s Couiffer. Ainda de calcinha e sutiã, Alice me fez sentar em uma das cadeiras enquanto ela fazia a sua mágica. E sinceramente eu não conseguia encontrar palavra melhor que essa para descrever o que ela tinha feito comigo.

Eu me encarava no espelho sem saber por onde começar. Os meus olhos estavam diferentes. O lápis preto e a sombra azul-escura deram um tom mais claro a eles, deixando-os quase que num tom avelã. Minha pele branquinha que era cheia de sardas devido ao sol de Phoenix, estava perfeita. Sem nenhuma falha. Os meus lábios estavam mais cheios e mais vermelhos do que eu costumava usar. A única coisa que estava mais próxima do natural eram os meus cabelos, que Alice havia colocado fixador para que os cachos nas pontas não se desmanchassem. O vestido sem dúvida alguma, fechava toda a produção com chave-de-ouro.

"O que achou?" Ela perguntou, enquanto eu ainda me analisava.

"Você conseguiu transformar o patinho feio num verdadeiro cisne." Disse admirada.

"Patinho feio!" Ela bufou, indignada. Alice chegou a abrir a boca, provavelmente para me dar uma bronca, mas foi impedida por alguém que batia à porta.

"Pode entrar." Avisei. Imediatamente, minha mãe entrou no quarto deixando a porta entreaberta.

"Filha, você está linda!" Ela ficou parada me fitando. "Quer dizer, você sempre foi, mas hoje está mais ainda."

"Viu? Sua mãe concorda comigo." Alice se manifestou.

"Ela não conta. E estou começando a achar que você também não."

"Eu esqueci. Só quando o Edward fala que ela acredita." Alice falou, revirando os olhos.

"Não é nada disso!" Neguei.

"Vocês estão tendo um momento só de garotas aqui e não me chamaram?" Rose perguntou, invadindo o quarto.

"Chega mais rose!"

"Bella, você está linda!" Ela elogiou ao me ver. "Acho que corro sérios riscos de ficar solteira assim que o Emmett te ver."

"Até parece." Revirei os olhos. Como se tendo uma loira escultural ao seu lado, Emmett ia perder seu tempo olhando para uma garota como eu. Não que eu quisesse esse tipo de atenção dele, longe disso!

"Acho melhor eu ficar de olho no Jasper também." Alice entrou na brincadeira.

"Vocês querem parar?" Pedi, já sentindo meu rosto ficar vermelho devido tanta atenção. Eu só esperava que minha maquiagem fosse capaz de esconder esse feito.

"Acho que até a Esme corre perigo de perder o marido."

"Mãe!" Implorei! O Carlisle era um coroa bonitão, mas pelo amor de Deus! Ele era o pai do Edward! Fui até a cama onde eu tinha colocado o pequeno saquinho de veludo que continha o presente que Edward havia me dado.

"Uau! O que é isso?" Rosalie perguntou, assim que me viu pegando o bracelete.

"O presente que o Edward me deu." Respondi tentando parecer despreocupada.

"Isso é um diamante?" Minha mãe perguntou surpresa.

"Acho que sim." Encolhi os ombros.

"Meu deus!" Alice exclamou. "Ele comprou isso?"

"Não. Era da avó dele." Expliquei, esperando que isso minimizasse a situação. No entanto, as três me olhavam de boca aberta "O que foi?"

"Jóias da família! Você sabe o que isso significa, certo?" Minha mãe perguntou, aguardando a minha resposta.

"Não." Respondi, confusa. Era para significar alguma coisa?

"Bella, você é a garota!" Alice exclamou.

"Que garota?" Eu estava ficando ainda mais confusa.

"Aquela que um dia ele quer se casar e ter filhos." Rosalie expllicou.

"Vocês estão ficando loucas!" Revirei os olhos.

"Claro." Alice imitou minha ação de maneira sarcástica.

"Acho melhor descermos antes que mandem alguém atrás de nós." Avisei.

"Nós vamos na frente. Não podemos atrapalhar sua entrada triunfal." Rose pisscou para mim antes de sumir pela porta. Minha mãe e Alice foram logo em seguida. Aguardei menos de cinco minutos e resolvi descer. Da escada eu já conseguia ouvir as vozes que vinham da sala. Assim que cheguei à porta, tive um breve momento para observar a decoração. Alice havia feito tudo em tons de azul; dos enfeites na mesa as fitas que ficavam penduradas no teto. Tudo estava maravilhoso.

"Olha ela aí" Carlisle anunciou ao me ver. "Parabéns!" ele me abraçou rapidamente.

"Pai eu tinha que ser o primeiro!" Jasper reclamou, mas logo chegou até mim. "Feliz aniversário, cunhada!" Ele me abraçou. "E cá entre nós, você está muito gostosa nesse vestido."

"Jasper!" Bati de leve em seu ombro. Assim que ele saiu da minha frente, Emmett já estava a postos para tomar seu lugar.

"Bellinha, eu confesso que assim que te vi eu pensei em largar a Rose." Ele confessou com um sorriso.

"Ela mandou você dizer isso, não foi?" Arqueei uma sobrancelha, desafiando-o.

"Não. Por quê? Ela disse isso para você?" Ele me parecia verdadeiramente confuso.

"Disse."

"Minha ursinha conhece bem o homem que tem." Ele constatou com um sorriso bem mais amplo. Sinceramente, Rosalie e Emmett quase me faziam acreditar em almas gêmeas. Nunca tinha conhecido pessoas tão diferentes e tão iguais em toda minha vida. Eles realmente se completavam. Não havia dúvidas.

"Percebe-se."

"Parabéns." Ele desejou antes de quase me esmagar em seu abraço.

"Obrigada."

"Feliz aniversário, querida!" Esme veio até mim, me envolvendo num abraço.

"Obrigada, Esme."

"Parabéns!" Meus pais disseram em um coro, antes de me abraçarem ao mesmo tempo. Aquela cena era no mínimo estranha para mim.

"Solta logo ela!" Alice ordenou e meus pais logo a obedeceram. "Parabéns amiga! Estou tão feliz!" Por incrível que pareça, Alice tinha uma força tão esmagadora quanto a de Emmett quando se tratava de abraços.

"Parabéns!" Rose desejou, antes de também me abraçar. É, eu ganhei muitos abraços. Mas ainda não tinha ganho de quem eu queria.

"Feliz aniversário, meu amor." Edward disse assim que percebeu minha presença. Ele aproximou-se de mim e me abraçou, antes de beijar suavemente os meus lábios.

Assim que Angela e Ben chegaram, Alice declarou oficialmente o início da festa.

"Antes de abrirmos os presentes, nós temos algumas surpresinhas para a Bella." Ela principiou a falar. "Nós tentamos encontrar músicas que tivessem seu nome, mas foi quase impossível de encontrar."

"Então, não nos mate!" Jasper avisou.

Rose e Emmett ficaram de pé, enquanto Alice foi mexer no som, que eu deduzi, serviria de acompanhamento para eles. A música começou e se eu não os conhecesse com certeza ficaria ofendida pela música. O tom deprimente era tudo o que eu não precisava num dia como aquele.

_Bella's Birthday Cake was burning_

_Like Lightning, Like Fire_

_Bella's Birthday Cake was burning_

_Ever yearning Forest Fire_

Mas vê-los cantando e ao mesmo tempo fazendo graça, dava um ar completamente diferente a música; tanto que ao final da apresentação, todos já estavam cansados de tanto rir.

"Odiei a música, mas amei a apresentação." Comentei ao final.

"Eu sei. Brodway não sabe o que está perdendo." Emmett disse presunçosamente.

"Onde vocês acharam essa música?" Perguntei, curiosa.

"Usamos uma tecnologia pouco conhecida chamada Google" Jasper-Sem-Graça-Cullen respondeu.

"Depois eu que sou a sarcástica."

"Agora a segunda parte da surpresa." Rosalie prosseguiu dizendo. "Edward."

"Até você?" Virei-me para encará-lo.

"Prometo que vai gostar." Ele se levantou e estendeu sua mão para que fôssemos até o piano. Eu sentia meu rosto esquentando levemente. Eu já havia me habituado ao Edward tocando só para mim, mas isso nunca tinha acontecido com uma platéia ao fundo. Motivo esse que já era o suficiente para me deixar envergonhada.

As notas no piano começaram e logo identifiquei a música. Era Bella Luna do Jason Marz. A música era uma das mais lindas que eu já havia escutado, mas ouvi-la na voz do Edward era fenomenal.

_The cosmic fish they love to kiss_

_They're giving birth to constellations_

_No riffs and oh no reservation_

_If they should fall you get a wish or dedication_

_May I suggest you get the best_

_For nothing less than you and I_

_Let's take a chance as this romance is rising over before we lose the lighting_

_Oh bella bella please_

_Bella you beautiful luna_

_Oh bella do what you do_

_Do do do do do_

"Hora dos presentes!" Alice anunciou assim que Edward tocou sua última nota.

Logicamente que apesar dos meus protestos e recomendações todos compareceram com um presente. Meus pais decidiram combinar os presentes e me deram uma câmera e um álbum de fotos. Eu não era uma pessoa muito fotogênica, motivo pelo qual odiava fotos, mas até que seria divertido tirar algumas fotos durante os meses que viriam. O restante optou por coisas mais simples como roupas e acessórios, com a exceção de Jasper que me deu uma coleção dos livros das irmãs Brontë.

A festa transcorreu de maneira tranquila e eu me diverti de verdade como poucas vezes havia acontecido. E eu comecei a descobrir que não é um evento em sim que é bom ou ruim, mas sim as pessoas que te cercam. Se você está cercada por pessoas que realmente são seus amigos, é impossível não se divertir.

A segunda-feira chegou mais rápido do que eu gostaria. Apenas mais dois dias e minha mãe estaria de volta para Phoenix.

"A que horas vocês saem?" Jasper perguntou quando parou o carro no estacionamento da escola.

"As três." Edward respondeu.

"Se eu conseguir escapar da monitoria saio no mesmo horário." Respondi, saindo do carro.

"De qualquer forma, acho que vou ter que te esperar senão você não vai ter como voltar para casa." Ele comentou, enquanto trancava o carro.

"Posso pegar um ônibus." Sugeri.

"Nada disso!" Edward reclamou ao meu lado e eu revirei os olhos.

"Transporte público não é esse bicho de sete cabeças que vocês acham não."

"Nós vamos esperar e acabou." Edward deu a palavra final.

Continuamos nosso caminho para a entrada da escola, mas fomos interrompidos no meio do caminho.

"Olá!" James sorriu sinistramente, seus olhos passeando por nós três, antes de se fixarem em Jasper.


	27. Inseguranças

**N/A: ** Aqui estou eu outra vez \o/ Acho que eu não tenho muita coisa a dizer, então não vou enrolar. Ah, só vou dizer que estarei começando uma fic dentro em breve e hoje ou amanhã estarei postando o trailer e a sinopse dela aqui no FF, então caso interesse a alguém é só ficar de olho no meu profile.

**Capítulo 26- Inseguranças**

Alguém que olhasse pro semblante de Jasper naquele instante não teria qualquer indício de suas emoções, embora eu imaginasse muito bem quais elas seriam. Pedi para que Edward fosse para a aula enquanto eu seguia com Jasper para uma das salas de música que estavam vazias. Edward já sabia tudo o que eu diria, mas eu sentia que precisava ter essa conversa em particular.

"Você não parece muito surpresa." Ele acusou, secamente.

"Nós precisamos conversar." Ignorei a declaração dele.

"Só me responde uma coisa: Há quanto tempo ele está aqui?" Pela primeira vez percebi a raiva em sua voz.

"A história que eu vou contar responde sua pergunta." E então comecei a contar sobre a primeira vez que ele apareceu e sobre a decisão que eu e Edward tomamos sobre contar tudo a ele e a Alice. Tomei cuidado para deixar minhas aulas particulares fora do assunto. Se ele ou Edward descobrissem sobre as aulas que eu dava a James, ambos exigiriam que eu parasse e isso estava fora de cogitação. Eu ainda não sabia as reais intenções de James e só sairia do lado dele quando descobrisse.

"Ele está estudando aqui? Como você pôde me esconder uma coisa dessas?" Ele se alterou.

"Eu ia contar, mas o momento nunca parecia ser propício a isso." Aquela desculpa soava como uma mentira, mas era a mais pura verdade. "Nós queríamos conversar com vocês dois ao mesmo tempo, e com a vinda da minha mãe e a festa isso ficou impossível."

"E Alice?"

"Ela não sabe de nada." Assegurei-o.

"E como você pode ter tanta certeza?" Ele perguntou desconfiado.

"Por que eu falei com ela sobre isso." Admiti.

"Mas é claro! Para a sua amiguinha que sabe de tudo você conta, mas o otário aqui é deixado de fora." Ele elevou a voz novamente. O transtorno que o assunto James e Alice causava nele era visível.

"Ela não sabia, Jasper!" Defendi.

"Ah, por favor, Bella! E você acreditou? Eles são primos! É claro que ela sabia que ele estava aqui. Ou você acha que James não avisaria a sua preciosa Alice sobre sua mudança?"

"O fato deles serem primos não significa que ela tem que saber o paradeiro dele vinte e quatro horas por dia. Eu tenho um primo e sinceramente não sei nem em que Universidade ele estuda, que dirá onde ele está agora."

"Com certeza você e seu primo não são tão próximos quanto James e Alice."

"Eu entendi. Eu sei que eles namoraram mas isso não quer dizer nada." O que eu não entendia era como Jasper podia ser tão radical quando o assunto envolvia Alice.

"Você não entende."

"Não, você é que não entende! Se Alice realmente soubesse da vinda dele para cá, porque ela não falaria nada, sabendo que vocês iam acabar se encontrando uma hora ou outra?" Perguntei. Ele ficou quieto por um tempo, provavelmente refletindo sobre o que eu tinha acabado de dizer.

"Se for assim, o que ele está fazendo aqui então?"

"Sinceramente, ainda não sei, mas boa coisa não deve ser." Qualquer resquício da boa opinião que eu tinha sobre James acabou no momento em que ele disse aquelas coisas horríveis sobre o Edward.

"Que mudança de opinião. Da última vez que falamos sobre ele você o defendeu." Ele esboçou um meio sorriso.

"Eu tenho os meus motivos." Afirmei.

"Por acaso ele não..." Jasper não completou a frase e só de pensar o que ele tinha pensado, senti um arrepio percorrer minha espinha.

"Ele não fez nada contra mim, mas pude perceber seu verdadeiro caráter."

"Alice não percebe isso." Ele observou, triste.

"Talvez ela o conheça de verdade e nós não." Tentei animá-lo, embora não acreditasse nisso.

"Ou talvez seja o contrário."

"Sim, mas de qualquer forma você precisa se comportar." Lembrei-o.

"Hum?"

"Você me ouviu. Se você começar com essa sua paranoia com relação ao James, você vai acabar perdendo a Alice."

"Não é paranoia. Eu só não confio naquele cara." Ele se defendeu.

"Tudo bem. Mas você não precisa mostrar o seu desagrado a todo instante."

"Impossível." Revirei os olhos. Jasper sabia ser teimoso quando queria.

"Você está convencido de que ele quer Alice de volta, mas tudo o que você faz é entrar no jogo dele, transformando cada visita dele a esta cidade numa briga entre você e Alice." Apontei o óbvio. Será que ele não percebia isso? Que a cada briga ele aproximava ainda mais James e Alice?

"Mas ela..." Ele tentou falar, mas eu o interrompi.

"Eu sei que ela não é uma santa e que ela deve dar motivos para essa sua paranoia, mas sinceramente se você quiser que seu relacionamento tenha algum futuro é melhor você parar de achar o culpado e começar a agir."

"Você fala como se fosse fácil."

"Não, não é fácil. Relacionamentos dão trabalho, ou você esqueceu de tudo o que eu passei com o seu irmão? Você acha que foi fácil me aproximar dele, quando a cada tentativa ele se afastava ainda mais? Ou ter que medir o que dizia ou fazia para não causar um atrito maior ainda? Ou ter que ouvir tudo o que ele me dizia e ter que me controlar?"

"Mas é diferente." Ele falou.

"Sim, é diferente. Quando aceitei me aproximar dele eu não amava Edward. Eu fiz isso pela amizade de vocês, por que ele me interessava e irritava ao mesmo tempo e porque me sentia atraída por ele. Mas eu não o amava. Apaixonada, talvez, mas não tinha amor. Mas você ama Alice! Se eu sentisse naquele tempo o que eu sinto hoje pelo seu irmão eu não pensaria nem uma vez antes de fazer o que fosse preciso para ficar ao lado dele." Jasper me olhou por um momento e passou a mão nos cabelos, assim como Edward fazia.

"Não posso prometer nada além de que vou tentar." Ele falou, por fim.

"Já é um começo." Sorri encorajando-o."Eu vou mandar uma mensagem para Alice avisando sobre o que aconteceu."

"Pode deixar que eu mesmo faço isso."

"Tem certeza?" Mordi o lábio, incerta se ele seria a melhor pessoa para dar a notícia.

"Absoluta." Ele assegurou.

"Ok, até a hora do almoço." Despedi-me de Jasper e fiquei esperando o começo da próxima aula. Invadir uma aula em andamento chamaria muita atenção e eu não precisava disso no momento.

Os meus pensamentos giravam em torno de Jasper, Alice e James. Eu estava temerosa por Jasper ser quem avisaria a Alice que ele sabia sobre James. Eu sabia que eles deveriam ter essa conversa mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas pela maneira que ele reagiu durante nossa conversa eu tinha medo de como ele se comportaria numa conversa com a Alice.

Quando o sinal indicou o final do primeiro tempo, fui direto para a sala.

"Como foi lá?" Edward perguntou assim que me sentei.

"Melhor do que eu esperava." Ao menos eu tinha conseguido fazer com que ele me escutasse. "Desde quando James e Mike sentam juntos?" Perguntei, ao notar os dois lado a lado e conversando animadamente.

"Pelo que eu entendi, eles fizeram o trabalho em dupla." Edward explicou.

"Estranho." Comentei ainda observando-os.

"Nem tanto. Pessoas irritantes tendem a se aproximar." Ele falou ironicamente, suas feições ficando sérias

"Foi por isso que você se aproximou de mim?" Sussurrei em seu ouvido, tentando descontrair.

"Com certeza." Ele sorriu brevemente.

Em meio as explicações que o professor dava, peguei meu celular e, contrariando Jasper, enviei uma mensagem para Alice. Eu precisava ao menos avisá-la do ocorrido. Alice respondeu minha mensagem com um simples 'Ok'. Eu ainda não tinha tido tempo de perguntar se ela havia ligado para James como ela havia falado. Caso ela realmente tivesse ligado e Jasper ficasse sabendo, com certeza interpretaria tudo de uma maneira completamente equivocada.

Na hora do almoço o clima pesado que pairava no ar era quase palpável. Jasper e Alice tentavam manter uma naturalidade claramente forçada. Era óbvio que eles haviam conversado e o ânimo e o humor de ambos estavam visivelmente alterados.

"Você conseguiu falar com Alice?" Edward perguntou enquanto estávamos em seu quarto.

"Não. Tentei ligar pro celular dela, mas _O número chamado encontra-se desligado.._." Suspirei, imitando a gravação.

Eu tinha tentado falar com Jasper também, mas ele tinha uma expressão tão severa que até desisti de comentar o assunto. O caminho de volta tinha sido feito no mais absoluto silêncio e ninguém ousou quebrá-lo.

"Talvez eu devesse..." Tentei sugerir, mas ele me cortou.

"Não. O problema é deles agora."

"Mas talvez se eu conversasse com eles..."

"Não, Bella."Ele disse, enfático. "Você tem que parar com essa sua mania de salvar todo mundo. Algumas vezes é impossível."

"O que deu em você, hein?" Olhei para ele, tentando ver alguma coisa que denunciasse o motivo dessa explosão.

"Desculpa, só estou com uns problemas." Ele suspirou irritado.

"Eu nem vou perguntar quais porque senão o meu complexo de heroína poderia entrar em ação." Falei sarcástica, me afastando dele.

"Hey, vem cá."Ele esticou a mão, me alcançando e me puxou para junto dele. "Eu não quis falar aquilo, sinto muito." Ele se desculpou e deu um beijo no topo da minha cabeça.

"Está acontecendo alguma coisa?" Desde a minha festa que ele estava meio estranho.

"Não."

"Não mente para mim, Edward. Eu sei que está acontecendo alguma coisa. Você sabe que pode falar comigo ." Insisti.

"Se houvesse algo para falar..." Ele encolheu os ombros deixando as palavras morrerem no ar. "E você? Não vai me dizer o motivo de ter sido dispensada da monitoria hoje?"

"O aluno não apareceu." Menti. Na verdade, tinha dito ao Sr. Banner que estava indisposta e não poderia dar aula. O que não era realmente mentira, pois não tinha nenhuma disposição para dar aula para James.

"Você nunca me falou quem é esse aluno." Ele observou.

"Você não conhece. É de outro nível."

"Ah!" Ele exclamou, e eu me perguntava se ele havia percebido a minha mentira.

"Com licença." Minha mãe entrou no quarto e eu me separei de Edward. "Filha, eu preciso da sua ajuda com as malas."

"Malas?" Perguntei confusa.

"Eu vou embora amanhã." Ela avisou.

"Mas por quê?" Eu não queria que ela fosse!

"Eu preciso voltar, querida. Eu tenho consulta essa semana e não posso faltar." Ela explicou.

"Tudo bem." Encolhi os ombros. "Que tal irmos ao shopping mais tarde?"

"Você? Se oferecendo para ir ao shopping?" Minha mãe cruzou os braços, divertindo-se com a minha sugestão.

"Para você ver! Quase não passamos tempo juntas." Eu sabia que a culpa não era totalmente minha. Eu tive a escola, a festa e toda a questão do James que me impediram de dedicar mais tempo a minha mãe. Eu não conseguia não me sentir culpada.

"É, mas eu entendo. Foi uma semana corrida para todos." Ela sorriu, compreensiva.

"Tem certeza que não pode ficar mais?" Olhei para ela por debaixo das minhas sobrancelhas.

"Filha, não faça isso comigo. Você sabe que eu não posso."

"Eu sei. Então vamos logo ver essas malas e depois saímos." Decidi. "Até mais." Despedi-me de Edward, dando-lhe um beijo rápido.

"Até."

Estava quase impossível colocar todos os pertences da minha mãe dentro das malas. E o motivo não era a falta de organização, ao contrário, tudo estava no seu devido lugar. O problema era a quantidade de cosias que ela tinha comprado para a bebê. Parecia que ela tinha comprado cada roupa de cada modelo e cor que ela encontrava no shopping.

Quando finalmente acabamos com tudo, fui tomar um banho e me arrumar para que pudéssemos ir ao shopping. Felizmente, por ser um dia de semana até que estava bem vazio.

"Você parece estar preocupada." Minha mãe apontou, enquanto passeávamos pelo shopping.

"Não é nada demais." Tentei disfarçar.

"Você tem certeza? Está calada demais para ser uma coisa sem importância."

"O problema não é meu. É Jasper e Alice."

"Entendo." Ela me observou por um momento. "Você se apegou mesmo a eles. A todos na verdade."

"Eu sei. Estranho, não?" Sorri.

"Na verdade, sim." Ela admitiu. "Tirando Jake, Leah e Seth, que você conhece desde pequena, eu nunca vi você tão próxima de ninguém. Eu acho isso uma coisa boa. Para falar a verdade, quando você decidiu vir para cá eu tinha medo que você se fechasse no seu mundinho e que não fizesse nenhum amigo."

"Se eu não tivesse encontrado o Jazz no primeiro dia isso talvez tivesse acontecido."

"Mas e Edward?" Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Não sei se teria me importado. Talvez, sim. Não sei." Na verdade, eu nunca havia pensado nessa possibilidade.

"Ele te ama muito." Ela afirmou.

"É. Até ele abrir os olhos e me ver de verdade." Murmurei baixinho apenas mim, mas pelo olhar da minha mãe, ela tinha ouvido.

"Do quê..." Ela parou um momento, e eu vi em seus olhos quando ela finalmente entendeu o que eu tinha dito. "Eu não acredito que você acha que ele vai te largar depois da cirurgia. Você acha que ele é tão superficial assim?"

"Não. Eu sei que ele não faria isso,mas sejamos realistas. Eu não tenho nada de especial. Eu não venha com essa história de que sou bonita, por que não funciona vindo de você. Eu tenho espelho em casa e todos os dias ele me fala que eu não combino com o Edward. Ele é demais para mim. E depois da cirurgia eu sei que vou passar os dias apenas esperando que ele conheça uma pessoa mais interessante."

Eu que sempre tinha trancado todos os meus medos e problemas a sete chaves, estava revelando este rápido demais. Era tão estranho confidenciar tantas coisas assim a minha mãe. Não que eu não confiasse nela, mas eu sempre me orgulhei de ser aquela garota que nunca dependia emocionalmente de um confidente; mas acho que as coisas estavam mudando.

"Como você pode ser tão insegura, filha?"

"Não é questão de insegurança, mãe, é questão de lógica. As pessoas se apaixonam de duas maneiras: A primeira é pela aparência. O que os olhos veem é a primeira coisa que te vai atrair em uma pessoa e ninguém pode negar isso. A atração é o primeiro passo para se apaixonar. A segunda maneira é aquela que acontece com o tempo, às vezes aquela pessoa não te atrai de início, mas depois com o tempo você acaba conhecendo a pessoa e se apaixonando." Expliquei. "No caso do Edward, ele não teve a chance de seguir esses passos."

"Deixa eu ver se entendi direito: Você tem um garoto que te ama mesmo sem nunca ter visto o seu rosto, que te ama pela pessoa que você é por dentro e você vê algo de errado nisso?" Minha mãe me olhou com uma mistura de confusão e perplexidade.

"Eu vou decepcioná-lo. Se você visse a ex dele..." Parei. Eu me sentia nua expondo as minhas inseguranças tão abertamente.

"Eu sabia que tinha um motivo." Ela apontou.

"Mãe, ela é uma daquelas garotas que parecem vir de uma capa de revista. _Ela_ combina com ele, _eu_, não." A realidade podia ser cruel às vezes.

"Se eles combinam tanto, por que terminaram?"

"É complicado." Respondi. Eu não queria explicar a ela que eles só terminaram porque Edward a havia afastado por causa da doença.

"Pelo visto, a aparência dela não foi o suficiente para manter o relacionamento." Ela apontou.

Será que eles estariam juntos se ele não tivesse ficado doente? Será que nós estaríamos juntos se ele não tivesse ficado doente?

"Olha, eu sei que o Edward não é superficial e sei que ele me ama, mas eu não sei se conseguiria olhar para ele todos os dias sabendo que ele não gosta de como eu sou por fora." Desviei o olhar para tentar segurar uma lágrima que queria cair.

"Ele ama você, ponto final. Quer mais garantia que essa?"

"Eu sei que estou sendo infantil, mas eu não consigo parar de pensar nisso." Admiti. Talvez tudo isso estivesse apenas na minha imaginação, mas eu não podia evitar.

"Eu não sei mais o que dizer. Por que você não conversa com ele?" Minha mãe sugeriu.

"Ele vai me dizer as mesmas coisas que você disse."

"Tanta coisa para você herdar de mim, tinha logo que ser a teimosia?" Sorri. As pessoas sempre falavam que era nesse aspecto que eu mais parecia com a minha mãe, já que na aparência e timidez eu havia saído ao meu pai.

"Que tal irmos ao cinema?" Sugeri numa tentativa de mudar de assunto.

"Seria ótimo, mas eu estou morrendo de cansaço."

"Eu não quero que você vá embora..." Aquela montanha russa de emoções estava acabando comigo.

"Bella..."

"Eu estou com medo. Se ele..." Eu não consegui terminar a frase, pois uma lágrima caiu do meu olho. Minha mãe me puxou até um banco que tinha por perto e sentou-se comigo ali.

"Você precisa parar de pensar nisso. E se por um acaso o que você prevê realmente acontecer, ele nunca mereceu seu amor." Ela me confortou secando minhas lágrimas.

"Eu nunca me senti assim antes. O medo de perdê-lo é esmagador." Eu não conseguia mais evitar as lágrimas e minha mãe me abraçou. Naquele momento eu só precisava do conforto dela.

"O amor é assim." Ela falou.

"O amor é cruel."

"Não. _Pessoas_ são."

"Caso..." Falei, separando-me dela.

"Se alguma coisa acontecer, você pode voltar a qualquer momento. Aquela também é sua casa e nunca vai deixar de ser." Ela falou acariciando meu rosto.

"Desculpe por não termos passado mais tempo juntas."

"Já disse que não precisa." Ela sorriu.

"No verão posso visitar?"

"Precisa perguntar?" Ela riu me fazendo sorrir também.

Levar minha mãe ao aeroporto resultou em tanta choradeira quanto no dia que fui embora de Phoenix. Assim como no dia da chegada, os garotos insistiram em nos acompanhar. Eles carregavam as malas e eu os biscoitos que Jake havia pedido, enquanto minha mãe e Edward conversavam animadamente. Eu só esperava que ela não estivesse falando nada do que havíamos conversado, por que sinceramente aquela não era uma conversa que eu pretendia ter com ele.

Após mais uma rodada de beijos e abraços, minha mãe foi embora e eu mal podia esperar para vê-la novamente. Voltamos para a casa dos Cullens onde Emmett tratou de organizar uma manhã e tarde de filmes que nos descontraiu e nos poupou de conversar.

Com a partida de minha mãe, minha residência voltou a ser o apartamento do meu pai. Era estranho estar de volta. Eu nunca admitiria isso para ele, mas estava começando a encarar a casa dos Cullens como meu lar. Eu amava o silêncio que aquele apartamento podia proporcionar, mas às vezes ele podia ser sufocante. Existia uma diferença entre _querer_ ficar sozinha e _ter_ de ficar sozinha.

"É bom te ter de volta" Meu pai comentou ao me ver entrar em meu quarto.

"Eu fiquei fora menos de uma semana e você me via quase todos os dias." Apontei. "Você está virando um velho sentimental, Charlie." Falei com um sorriso.

"Pode ser. E para você é _pai_." Ele ralhou. "Para comemorar a sua volta resolvi pedir uma pizza."

"Ótima ideia." Comemorei.

"A sua mãe já ligou avisando que chegou bem." Ele avisou.

"Okay. Mais tarde eu ligo para ela então."

Ir para a escola de caminhonete agora parecia levar o dobro do tempo. Eu estava começando a ficar mal acostumada com o Audi do Jazz; tinha que admitir que minha _Chevy_ estava perdendo seu encanto. Mal parei o carro no estacionamento da escola, Rose veio em minha direção.

"Se eu soubesse que você viria com essa coisa barulhenta, eu não precisaria ficar aqui te esperando. Dá para ouvir esse barulho lá de dentro da escola." Rose falou irritada. O que tinha dado nela afinal?

"Bom dia para você também, Rosalie" Disse sarcástica.

"Que seja." Ela deu de ombros. "Eu estou nervosa e ninguém me diz o que está acontecendo e, a julgar pelo traste que encontrei no corredor, já posso imaginar o motivo de tanto silêncio."

"Alice não falou para você?" Perguntei surpresa.

"Ela não veio a escola ontem e também não atende as minhas ligações, eu só sei que ela está viva por que a mãe dela me disse." O nervosismo dela era evidente e eu não tive escolha a não ser explicar toda a história para ela. Eu não sabia se estava invadindo o espaço de alguém ou não, mas eu sabia que Rose merecia saber o que estava ocorrendo. Afinal, aquele assunto afetava todo o grupo. "O que esse babaca está querendo afinal?"

"Se eu soubesse, eu te diria."

"Se ele pensa que vai mexer com meus amigos e sair impune, eu vou mostrar para ele que Rosalie Hale é mais que um rostinho bonito. Eu já fiz aulas de karatê e sei como usar minhas mãos!" Ver Rose nervosa desse jeito era quase cômico. Provavelmente eu estaria rindo se a situação fosse outra.

"Espera! Violência não leva a nada."

"Você tem um plano melhor?" Ela cruzou os braços, me encarando.

"Talvez. Mas eu preciso do seu silêncio mais que absoluto." Avisei. E então contei para ela sobre as aulas com o James.

"Você enlouqueceu de vez? Admiro sua coragem mas, quando eles descobrirem, vão te matar."

"Ninguém vai descobrir. Só quem sabe somos eu e você."

"E o James." Ela lembrou. Como eu podia ter esquecido de um detalhe tão fundamental como esse? "E eu não sei a que preço ele está disposto a manter silêncio."

"Se isso não der certo eu paro antes que a bomba estoure." Garanti.

"O seu plano é louco, mas pode contar com a minha cobertura."

"Obrigada." Sorri.

"Agora vamos." Ela me puxou pela mão, assim que ouviu o sinal.

O dia transcorreu da mesma maneira que o outro: James e Mike bancando os melhores amigos em sala e fora dela, e Jasper e Alice tentando parecer 'normais' durante o almoço. Nenhum dos dois tinha falado nada comigo, mas eu não deixaria que isso se prolongasse por mais um dia. Edward por sua vez estava extremamente calado e algo me dizia que tinha a ver com o motivo da irritação dele nos dias anteriores.

Quando todos foram embora, segui para a sala de música. Eu sentia meu estômago revirando, só não sabia se era de nervosismo ou repulsa. Talvez os dois.

"Bella! Pensei que não a veria mais." James sorriu ao me ver.

"Desculpa não demonstrar o mesmo entusiasmo." Fuzilei-o com os meus olhos.

"Ainda chateada pelo o que eu disse da última vez?" Ele levantou a sobrancelha e sorriu.

"O que você quer afinal?" Perguntei direta. Já estava cansada daqueles jogos e insinuações.

"O mesmo que você."

"A paz mundial?" Sim, o meu sarcasmo tendia a ser mais afiado na presença dele.

"Separar Alice e Jasper." Fiquei surpresa ao ouvir uma resposta tão direta.

"O quê? E por que eu iria querer isso?"

"Por que você é apaixonada por ele."

"Ahn?" De onde ele havia tirado aquilo?

"Você se apaixonou a primeira vista, mas quando viu que ele tinha namorada resolveu bancar a amiga e até decidiu namorar o irmão dele, mas você nunca deixou de amá-lo."

"Ninguém vai acreditar em você."

"Talvez sim, talvez não. Quem sabe?" Ele deu de ombros. Ele podia tentar me assustar mas eu sabia que Edward e Alice nunca acreditariam naquela história maluca.

"O que você quer de mim?" Perguntei.

"Com o tempo você saberá." Ele respondeu com um sorriso enigmático."Agora você pode ir correndo contar ao seu querido Jasper o meu plano."

"Você não vai conseguir o que quer." Avisei.

"Eu sempre consigo." Ele sorriu novamente. "Te vejo na sexta? Mesmo horário?" Ele perguntou e eu assenti. Eu sabia que estava entrando no jogo dele, mas eu precisava de respostas. Eu ainda não estava satisfeita com o que eu havia descoberto.

Saí dali e fui direto para a casa dos Cullens. Eu não me importava em estar fazendo exatamente aquilo que James disse que eu faria. Eu precisava conversar com o Jasper e ponto final. No entanto, eu sabia que antes de ter essa conversa que me consumiria mental e emocionalmente eu precisava procurar Edward. Antes de consertar o relacionamento alheio, eu precisava resolver os problemas do meu.

"Quem é?" Ele perguntou ao me ouvir batendo à porta.

"Sou eu." Respondi. Esperei um certo tempo até que ele resolvesse abri-la.

"O que você quer, Bella? Pensei que não viria aqui hoje." Ele falou ríspido.

"Vim ver como você está. Te achei um pouco calado hoje." Falei com a minha voz mais doce possível.

"Como pode ver, estou ótimo." Ele usou o mesmo tom seco novamente. E eu só queria entender o porquê.

"Não parece. Quer conversar?" Sugeri.

"Sinceramente, não."

"Edward, o que aconteceu?" Eu não queria pressioná-lo, mas estava quebrando o meu coração vê-lo daquele jeito. Era como se ele tivesse retrocedendo à mesma condição de antes.

"O que aconteceu?" Ele elevou a voz, rindo sem humor. "Você entrou na minha vida. Isso que aconteceu!"

"Então vou resolver o seu problema. Considere-me fora dela." Gritei e saí dali.

"Droga! Bella!" Ele me chamou, mas eu não voltei. As lágrimas embaçavam a minha visão, o que tornava a missão de descer as escadas quase impossível. Felizmente, cheguei inteira ao primeiro andar.

"Bella o que aconteceu?" Jasper perguntou, surgindo do nada. Ele devia ter ouvido o que tinha acontecido, ou ao menos, as vozes elevadas.

"Nada. Eu estou indo." Avisei, indo em direção a porta.

"Você não vai dirigir assim. Eu te levo pra casa." Ele segurou a minha mão.

"Mas meu carro..." Balbuciei.

"Depois o Emmett leva." Ele falou e eu me deixei ser conduzida por ele.

**Marsele: **OMG! Eu me surpreendo com a eficiência de leitura de vocês. Sério mesmo! Acho que eu nunca consegui ler uma fic toda no mesmo dia, no máximo uns 10 capítulos huhauaha Ih! Já ia esquecendo: seja bem vinda! :D Obrigada pelo elogio! Me deixa muito feliz saber que você tenha gostado dessa fic. Embora não seja minha única, ADSO é o meu bebê ^^

**Thay.C :** Obrigada! Eu posso estar enganada, eu não sei se já te vi por aqui antes, então por via das dúvidas eu dou as boas vindas! E caso você não seja nova, me desculpe pela péssima memória xD Calma, o mistério meio que já foi resolvido nesse capítulo, mas acho que apareceu outro, né? Muito obrigada pelo elogio!

**TaTa B-P: **Que bom que gostou :) Mata ele, please! Tira ele logo dessa fic antes que ele faça mais estragos! Não, não e não! De todas as minhas fics esse é o Jasper que eu mais amo e ele é meu! (Na verdade, todos os Jaspers são meus, mas é melhor não ficar divulgando por aí!)

**Marry Pierobon: **Obrigada novamente =*

**Twibelo: **Obrigada! Já postei!

**AngelaFaloppa: **Confesso que fiquei tentada a dar uma festa similar a de NM, mas desisti. Ela merecia ter uma festa tranqüila. Deve ter sido sério mesmo pela maneira que ele reagiu nesse capítulo... Ele tinha que voltar! Ele sempre volta u.u

**KiviaL: **hahauhauahuahaua Todo mundo quer matar o James! Vocês tem meu apoio total! Bem, nada contra sua pessoa –nada mesmo- mas algo me diz que o Edward não vai querer casar com você hauhauahauahau

**gby00: **Medo ele não me dá não. Se ele não tivesse tão empenhado em acabar com Jasper e Alice , eu acharia esse jeito bad boy dele bem sexy =x Armação? Vinda do James? Impossível! :p

**Aliscirp : **Bella e Edward? Ou, Jasper e Alice? Ou será os dois? Oh, dúvida cruel!

**Sophiatt: **Obrigada! Isso foi um erro técnico hauahau Quando eu estava escrevo uma fic e tenho um bloqueio eu procuro ir para outra cena e depois voltar nela. Geralmente eu deixo um espaço bem grande para indicar que ali ainda tem coisa para escrever, ou eu deixo uma nota para mim ou algo sinalize. Só que como o último cap não foi betado aconteceu esse pequeno deslize hauahauaha Eu só me liguei quando vi sua review e fui logo consertar. Então, obrigada por achar o erro :)

**Inaclara: **Tinha, porque do contrário o capítulo seria gigante! De repente da próxima vez que ele desapareça seja definitivo 

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Beijos mil! Muito obrigada =)**


	28. Esperanças?

**N/A** : Chegou mais um capítulo! O que será que deu no Edward, hein? Juro que essa resposta foi respondida aqui xD Espero que gostem. Beijos.

**Capítulo 27- Esperanças?**

A televisão estava ligada, mas eu não conseguia distinguir imagens ou sons. Tudo estava confuso na minha mente. Ao menos Jasper havia mantido silêncio até chegarmos ao apartamento. E assim ele permanecia até aquele instante. Apenas sentado, fingindo estar assistindo à TV assim como eu.

"Você quer um chá?" Ele ofereceu. Depois de ter ouvido minhas lamúrias durante o caminho, o mínimo que eu deveria fazer era bancar a anfitriã e não deixar que ele fizesse esse papel . Afinal, era minha casa.

"Não temos chá." Respondi. "Nem eu gosto e nem o Charlie."

"Que tal um suco?" Ele insistiu.

"Deve ter na geladeira." Jasper se levantou e menos de dois minutos depois já estava ao meu lado, estendendo-me um copo de suco de laranja.

"Obrigada" Sorri um sorriso forçado, obrigando-me a tomar pelo menos um gole da bebida. "Jazz, se você quiser ir..."

"Não vou a lugar nenhum até você me falar o que está acontecendo." Ele falou, decidido.

"Você não ouviu?" Perguntei, esperando uma resposta positiva que me poupasse de reviver aqueles detalhes. Meus olhos agora estavam fixos no copo em minhas mãos. Eu olhava os pequenos gomos da fruta que boiavam no suco e que faziam a penosa tarefa de tomar aquele líquido ainda mais difícil.

"Eu ouvi vozes alteradas, mas não consegui distinguir nada." Explicou.

"Eu e seu irmão brigamos." Respondi simplesmente.

"Por quê?" Essa parecia ser a grande questão da vida, o universo e tudo mais naquele momento.

"Não sei. Eu perguntei a ele qual era o problema e ele falou que tinha sido eu entrar na vida dele." Não consegui impedir nem as lágrimas nem o soluço ao repetir aquelas palavras.

"Ele está fazendo de novo." Jasper suspirou, frustrado.

"O quê?" Levantei os olhos.

"Afastando-se."

"Mas por que eu? Depois de tudo o que eu fiz? Eu não mereço isso!"

"Por que você se aproximou demais." Ele sorriu docemente. "Alguma coisa aconteceu para ele agir assim. Tenho certeza."

"Mas como eu vou saber se ele não me fala?" Perguntei já me sentindo derrotada.

"Eu não vou dizer para você desistir nem tentar. A decisão é sua."

"Ele não me quer mais." Lamentei, sentindo meus olhos arderem com lágrimas diante daquela possibilidade.

"Duvido."

"Jazz..."

"Pense sobre isso. Se você acha que vale a pena perder tudo o que você conquistou, vá em frente."

"Eu não sei o que fazer." Admiti.

"Você vai descobrir." Ele encorajou.

"Você bem que podia tentar ser tão persuasivo assim com a Alice." Jasper enrijeceu imediatamente. Eu precisava aproveitar aquela oportunidade para falar alguma coisa.

"Bells..."

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntei, direta.

"Estamos tentando resolver as coisas entre nós. Eu insisti para que ela não o visse, mas ela fala que não pode ignorar uma amizade de anos por um capricho meu." Ele encolheu os ombros tentando parecer indiferente, mas os olhos triste o denunciava.

"Então você está, digamos, deixando que ela veja o James?" Perguntei.

"Ela me acusa de falta de confiança. Só estou dando o que ela me pediu."

"Eu não acho uma boa ideia."

"Talvez você tenha razão, mas foi a única que encontramos." Ele respondeu, secamente.

"Eu preciso falar com você sobre ele."

"Vamos deixar para depois." Ele suavizou um pouco a voz. "Você não está em condições de se preocupar com outro relacionamento que não seja o seu."

"Mas..." Tentei argumentar, mas ele não deixou.

"Eu passo aqui para te levar amanhã, ok?"

"OK" Sussurrei em resposta. Jasper me deu um leve beijo na testa e foi embora.

Larguei o copo de suco na mesinha de centro e desliguei a televisão. Agora já não havia necessidade de fingir mais nada. Eu não estava com humor para nada nem para ninguém. Deitei na minha cama e chorei até dormir.

Na manhã seguinte, mais pontual do que o Big Ben, Jasper apareceu à minha porta. E para a minha surpresa, Edward não estava com ele. Talvez a surpresa não fosse tão grande assim. Edward já havia fugido uma vez quando eu o confrontara no passado. E essa atitude retrógrada só fundamentava a opinião do Jasper de que alguma coisa havia acontecido.

"Jasper..." Comecei, hesitante.

"Já estou levando você para minha casa." Ele avisou com um sorriso pretensioso.

"Mas...como...?"

"Você é previsível. Já disse." Ele respondeu com aquele sorriso prepotente que eu tanto odiava e amava.

Durante o caminho, Jazz me olhava de soslaio todas as vezes que eu me remexia no banco. Eu estava inquieta demais para ficar corretamente sentada no banco. Era impossível evitar aquele sentimento de _deja vu. _Da última vez tudo havia ocorrido bem, mas será que hoje seria assim? Depois de passado o choque pela briga, o desespero se instalou. O que eu faria sem ele? Eu nunca precisara de ninguém assim antes e agora parecia impossível imaginar a minha vida sem ele. Eu sabia que sobreviveria, mas também sabia que sairia despedaçada – com um buraco no lugar do coração.

"Quer que eu espere?" Jasper perguntou ao estacionar.

"Eu..." Hesitei mordendo o lábio. "Não, pode ir."

"Tem certeza?" Ele perguntou para se certificar.

"Na pior das hipóteses, fico trancada no quarto esperando alguém voltar." Ri sem humor da minha falha tentativa de ser engraçada.

"Espero que tudo dê certo." Ele desejou.

"Eu também." Sorri e saí do carro.

A casa estava belamente iluminada pela luz solar que se infiltrava através das paredes de vidro. O sol incomum naquela manhã de outono deveria ter me dado alguma esperança. No entanto, eu não me permitia ter esse sentimento. Esperança só resultava em frustração e decepção. Era mais seguro ser realista e encarar a verdade do que ser otimista e ter meu coração ainda mas esmagado por uma desilusão.

Com passos lentos, comecei a subir a escada. Toda aquela expectativa e ansiedade estavam me matando, mas talvez fossem melhores do que o resultado final.

Quando finalmente cheguei a porta dele, bati e aguardei . Os segundos pareciam se arrastar deixando a espera ainda mais excruciante. Será que ele tinha saído? Estava dormindo? Ou simplesmente não queria atender a porta? Eu não tinha ido até ali para desistir tão fácil. Girei a maçaneta e ao mesmo tempo a porta foi aberta pelo outro lado, me desequilibrando.

Mal tive tempo de registrar o impacto contra o corpo dele, quando a sua boca procurou a minha avidamente. Aquele beijo me pegou desprevenida. De todos os cenários que se passava na minha cabeça, esse nunca havia sido cogitado. Edward me apertou ainda mais em seus braços, como se temesse que eu sumisse dali a qualquer momento. Eu sabia exatamente como ele se sentia.

"Certas coisas nunca mudam." Ele comentou ofegante, um sorriso tímido brincando em seus lábios, enquanto acariciava meu rosto com uma de suas mãos.

"Edward..." O tom sério da minha voz o fez retesar. A mão que estava em meu rosto foi parar ao lado do seu corpo e ele se afastou de mim.

"Você veio terminar." Ele concluiu, seu rosto livre de qualquer emoção.

"É isso o que você quer?" Tentei permanecer firme, mas minha voz quebrou no final.

"Não!" Ele negou prontamente. "Você é tudo para mim, Bella."

"Não foi o que você disse ontem." Apontei.

"Eu sou um idiota." Ele admitiu.

"Você é mesmo." Concordei. Pela primeira vez desde que ele tinha aberto a porta eu notei os pequenos círculos roxos embaixo de seus olhos. "Edward, o que está acontecendo?"

"Eu não sei se quero falar sobre isso." Ele passou as mãos nos cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais "É complicado."

"Edward, por favor." Implorei. Após um suspiro resignado, ele assentiu com a cabeça.

"Sabe, antes de você chegar aqui eu era meio que intocado, sabe? Por agir da maneira que agia, as pessoas não se importavam comigo, nem mesmo para implicar. Eu não ligava para nada, então elas não ligavam para mim."

"Aí eu apareci." Concluí.

"E tudo mudou. Além de eu não ser mais o Edward carrancudo de antes," Ele sorriu com a própria escolha de palavras. "as pessoas descobriram que eu tenho um ponto fraco, que é você."

"Quem são essas pessoas?" Perguntei, embora tivesse uma ligeira ideia de quem seriam.

"Não importa." Ele encolheu os ombros.

"É o Mike? E o James?"

"São."

"O que eles falam?" Perguntei, tentando controlar a raiva que eu começava a sentir.

"Não vale a pena ser mencionado."

"Edward, por favor. Claro que vale a pena se te deixou do jeito que deixou."

"Eles... Eles falam coisas sobre nós. De como eu nunca vou ser homem o suficiente para você, que por eu não poder te ver eu não sei como agradar você... você sabe." As maçãs de seu rosto coraram levemente e eu achei a coisa mais linda desse mundo. "Às vezes eles comentam sobre você ou sobre o seu corpo e falam que você está comigo só por pena. E que você deve dormir com o Jasper pelas minhas costas."

"E você acreditou neles?" Perguntei temerosa de que as mentiras de James destruíssem tudo o que eu mais prezava.

"Claro que não." Ele disse automaticamente."Mas, eles têm razão. Eu nunca pensei em como essa relação podia ser injusta apara você."

"O quê?"

"Você tem um namorado que não pode te ver, não pode te elogiar e..."

"Pode ir parando. Essa é a coisa mais idiota que eu já ouvi, e olha que ambos conhecemos o Emmett."

"Bella, é sério. Eu não pensei sobre isso, mas como eu posso te tocar direito se eu não posso te ver?"

"Mas você me vê!" Insisti!

"Com a ponta dos meus dedos?" Ele perguntou com uma expressão dolorosa.

"Não. Com o seu coração." Peguei em suas mãos. "Edward não escute o que aqueles idiotas falam. Você é mais do que suficiente para mim. E quer saber de uma coisa? Eu vou provar para você que visão não tem nada a ver com prazer."

"O quê?" Ele perguntou surpreso.

"Volto já."

Fui até o meu quarto e, como eu havia imaginado, a venda que Emmett usou em mim no dia do meu aniversário ainda estava ali, em cima da mesinha de cabeceira. Peguei-a e voltei para o quarto, deixando para colocá-la apenas quando estivesse bem perto da cama. Afinal, o que eu menos precisava no momento era de um acidente.

"O que você foi pegar?" Edward perguntou curioso.

"Por quê você não descobre?" Convidei. Seus dedos foram para o meu queixo, boca, nariz, bochecha até que chegaram aos olhos e ele parou.

"Uma venda? Não, Bella..."

"Você não tem escolha." Tateei pelo seu rosto, segurando-o com ambas as mãos, antes de beijá-lo. Edward parecia determinado a não colaborar, mas quando minha língua pediu passagem por entre seus lábios ele prontamente concedeu e começou a corresponder o beijo.

"Bella..." Ele sussurrou, puxando-me para seu colo. Deixei que Edward controlasse o beijo. A sensação dele possuindo a minha boca, explorando-a por completo era indescritível. Suas mãos que antes me abraçavam, serpentearam para dentro da minha blusa, abrindo o fecho do sutiã. "Tira a blusa." Ele pediu, ofegante.

"Você primeiro." Com um suspiro frustrado ele se afastou de mim e se livrou da blusa dele. Antes que eu pudesse registrar, ele já estava levantando a barra da minha blusa que logo foi jogada em algum lugar. O sutiã seguiu o mesmo caminho logo em seguida. Sentir a pele quente dele contra a minha e não poder vê-lo me deixava ainda mais sensível ao seu toque.

Separei nossas bocas e comecei a distribuir beijos pelo seu pescoço e ombro, alternando-os com lambidas e mordidas. Eu sentia o gosto da pele dele como nunca antes; era como se os meus sentidos estivessem mais apurados, já que eu estava privada da visão. Empurrei o peito dele, indicando para que ele deitasse na cama e eu pudesse continuar minha exploração por todo o seu corpo.

Embora não pudesse ver eu podia sentir com minhas mãos e boca cada músculo do peito e abdômen contraindo-se. Para uma pessoa que não praticava exercícios, Edward tinha um corpo até que definido.

"Você está tentando me matar?" Ele perguntou com uma voz abafada. Deslizei minha mão até o cós da sua calça e a desabotoei. Percebi que ele levantou os quadris e retirei a calça bem lentamente, fazendo questão de deixar minha mão passar por suas pernas."Agora não é mais dúvida, é certeza. Você quer me matar."

Deixei sua calça no chão e voltei para perto dele, que logo tratou de nos virar na cama e ficar por cima.

"Mas eu não tinha..." Edward calou meu protesto com seus lábios, fazendo-me esquecer o porquê eu ia reclamar. Não que isso fosse importante naquele momento.

Os beijos desceram pelo meu pescoço e ombros. Um arrepio percorreu o meu corpo quando senti sua língua provocando o meu seio, seus dentes raspando levemente na pele sensível.

"Edward." Resfoleguei, me deliciando com as sensações que ele provocava no meu corpo. Será que isso também acontecia com ele? Ficar mais sensível ao toque já que não podia enxergar? Devolvendo a provocação que eu fizera, Edward desceu seus beijos pela minha barriga e quando chegou a vez da calça, ele tirou-a com uma lentidão que me deixou louca. Ele beijou meus tornozelos, meus joelhos, minhas coxas...

"Edward..." Gemi, sentindo o hálito dele onde eu mais precisava que ele estivesse. Ele deu um leve beijo por cima da calcinha, antes de deslizar a mão para dentro da mesma. Meus quadris se arquearam de encontro a mão dele. "Por favor." Implorei.

"Por favor o quê?" Ele provocou, beijando meu pescoço demoradamente.

"Edward..." Arfei, quando ele colocou um dedo dentro de mim e começou a movimentá-lo. "Eu quero você." Com o meu pedido, ele retirou a minha calcinha e pela demora também estava tirando suas boxers.

"Você é maravilhosa." Ele me elogiou, acariciando todo o meu corpo com suas mãos. Eu estava prestes a reclamar novamente, quando o senti entre as minhas pernas, encaixando-se perfeitamente em mim.

De todas as sensações que eu estava descobrindo naquela noite, aquela era a mais excitante de todas. Era como se cada terminação nervosa no meu corpo estivesse consciente dos nossos corpos juntos, do nosso encaixe perfeito, do quanto Edward me preenchia. Ele começou a se movimentar e eu tinha certeza de que não duraria muito. A cada movimento que nossos corpos faziam eu sentia meu clímax cada vez mais perto. Cravei minhas unhas nas costas dele, quando senti aquela sensação maravilhosa percorrer todo o meu corpo e pontinhos brilhantes se formarem por de trás das minhas pálpebras. Em meio a todo aquele frenesi, ouvi Edward grunhir e senti ele se liberando dentro de mim.

Por um tempo considerável, só nossas respirações eram ouvidas naquele quarto. Não aguentando mais aquele breu diante dos meus olhos, retirei a venda. Meus olhos doeram com a mudança na luminosidade.

"Eu poderia ficar assim para sempre." Ele sussurrou, acariciando o meu cabelo. "Mas, eu estou esmagando você." Antes que eu pudesse negar, ele saiu de dentro de mim. Edward se deitou na cama e me abraçou, me deixando junto a ele.

"Eu te amo, Edward." Confessei, sabendo muito bem que ambos precisávamos daquela reafirmação.

"Eu te amo mais." Ele sorriu. "Algum dia eu vou me casar com você, Isabella Swan." Meu coração disparou. Ao contrário do que acontecia todas as vezes que eu ouvia a palavra casamento, o medo não apareceu.

"Isso é um pedido?"

"Ainda não." Ele sorriu torto e eu não resisti beijando-o apaixonadamente. "Eu esqueci de te contar: Vou para Nova York semana que vem." Ele disse quando nos separamos.

"É para o que eu estou pensando?" Perguntei animada.

"Sim." Ele respondeu com um sorriso. "Eu vou me consultar com o médico e fazer alguns exames. Depois é só aguardar a resposta."

"Quando você ficou sabendo?" Perguntei, enquanto me concentrava em fazer desenhos imaginários em seu peito.

"Meu pai avisou ontem."

"Que legal! Tenho certeza que tudo vai dar certo."

"Você quer vir comigo?" Ele convidou.

"Querer eu até quero, mas eu não tenho o dinheiro para a passagem, nem a estadia." Eu tinha as minhas economias, mas elas eram para a faculdade. Eu não podia usá-las como bem entendesse. Além do mais, eu não tinha coragem de pedir nada a minha mãe ou ao meu pai.

"Mas eu estou convidando você. E até onde eu sei quem convida tem que pagar."

"Eu não vou deixar que você ou seus pais paguem nada. Eles já fazem muito por mim." Avisei. Os Cullens me aviam acolhido de braços abertos, mas isso não dava margem para que eu abusasse daquela generosidade.

"E se eles já fizeram?" Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim.

"Como?" Franzi o cenho, confusa.

"Quando meu pai me entregou a passagem ontem, ele disse que tinham duas. Sendo que a dele estava com ele já, então essa é uma passagem extra."

"Eu não acredito que ele fez isso."

"Acho que ele já sabia que eu iria querer que você estivesse lá comigo." Ele segurou a minha mão e levou-a até seus lábios, beijando cada um dos dedos.

"Sua mãe também vai?" Tentei me concentrar na conversa e não em como os lábios dele envolviam os meus dedos.

"Não. Ela não conseguiu se afastar do trabalho. Mas ela vai se planejar para acabar todos os projetos antes da cirurgia." Ele murmurou entre os beijos.

"Hum." Gemi baixinho.

"E você? Vai?" Ele perguntou, passando a língua pelo meu pulso. Será que ele tinha noção do que fazia comigo?

"Primeiro eu tenho que falar com o meu pai, que provavelmente vai ligar para a minha mãe para saber a opinião dela." Eu estava surpresa como eu estava conseguindo responder alguma coisa coerente.

"Ah, se a resposta final é da Renée, então você vai." Ele sorriu triunfante, descansando minha mão novamente em seu peito. "Você já esteve em Nova York?"

"Não. Mas sempre quis conhecer."

"Nós podemos ir ao Central Park, a Brodway, ao Empire State..."

"Calminha aí! A viagem é para tratar da sua saúde não para fazermos turismo pela cidade." Por mais que eu estivesse louca para conhecer todos esses lugares, precisávamos nos concentrar no real objetivo daquela viagem.

"Mas assim não tem graça." Ele fez um biquinho.

"Se tiver tempo nós podemos ver alguma coisa." Beijei os lábios dele. "Já está quase na hora do almoço. Sua mãe deixou alguma coisa pronta?"

"Deixou, mas se você quiser fazer sua lasanha eu não me incomodo." Ele sugeriu.

"Você está ficando muito abusado." Comentei rindo. "Falando em abusado, preciso ligar para o seu irmão e avisar que está tudo bem." Não me surpreenderia nem um pouco se Jasper aparecesse ali na hora do almoço para ver como estavam as coisas.

"Como ele está com a Ali?"

"Não muito bem. Mas ele não entrou em detalhes já que eu não estava bem ontem." Expliquei.

"Desculpa mais uma vez." Edward pediu.

"Tudo bem." Acariciei o rosto dele.

"Se servir de consolo, eu também fiquei muito mal." Ele admitiu, estreitando meu corpo ainda mais contra o seu.

"Acho que serve." Sorri, consciente de que certa parte do corpo dele começava a ganhar vida novamente.

"Realmente temos que almoçar agora?" Ele perguntou, afundando seu rosto no meu pescoço e plantou um beijo ali.

"Não mesmo."

"Oi." Alguém me cumprimentou quando eu estava lavando as mãos. Levantei os olhos para ver quem falava e não pude evitar a surpresa ao ver o reflexo da loira no espelho.

"Oi." Respondi, virando-me para ela.

"Pela sua cara acho que você sabe quem eu sou." Tanya concluiu sabiamente.

"Pode-se dizer que sim." Ri nervosamente, passando a mão pelos meus cabelos.

"Isso é constrangedor." Ela comentou olhando para os lados.

"Você não faz ideia." Admiti, também não sabendo direito para onde olhar.

"Como o Edward está?" Ela perguntou.

"Bem."

"Pelo o que eu vejo, ele está como antes."

"Acho que sim." Encolhi os ombros. Eu ia dizer que eu não sabia como ele era antes, mas resolvi ficar calada.

"Você conseguiu o que eu não pude fazer." Ela comentou tristemente.

"Você tem certeza que quer conversar sobre isso? E comigo?" Arregalei meus olhos. Eu não gostava nem um pouquinho do rumo daquela conversa. Era constrangedor demais.

"Eu nunca conversei com ninguém e você entende exatamente o que eu passei." Ela sorriu tristemente, e eu pensei no que havia acontecido dois dias atrás entre mim e Edward.

"Bem, sou toda ouvidos." Forcei um sorriso que eu esperava parecer verdadeiro.

"O que você fez?" Ela perguntou. "Todo esse tempo eu me convenci que o problema tinha sido ele, aí você chega e muda tudo."

"Eu não sei. Eu não fiz nada demais, apenas não desisti. Mas não pense que fui só eu. Nem a família nem os amigos desistiram e isso foi essencial. Sem levar em conta o fator tempo."

"Eu não consegui ficar e vê-lo se destruindo daquela maneira. Era doloroso demais." Ela lamentou.

"Ninguém te culpa pelo o que aconteceu. Não existia maneira certa ou errada de agir. Ninguém podia exigir que ficasse enquanto era você quem estava sendo magoada." Consolei-a. Nem eu saberia ao certo como eu realmente agiria se ele fizesse isso comigo.

"Obrigada. Você era uma das últimas pessoas de quem eu esperava ouvir isso." Ela sorriu sinceramente.

"Só estou sendo franca." Encolhi os ombros.

"Olha, eu não quero que você encare isso como uma ameaça ou alguma coisa do tipo, mas caso você desista dele ou ele de você, saiba que eu estarei aqui esperando." Ela falou, sem conseguir me encarar direito.

"Você ainda é apaixonada por ele?" Perguntei diretamente.

"É difícil esquecer uma pessoa que se vê todo dia." Ela riu, triste. "Eu apenas sinto que nossa história não terminou. Eu sempre penso que se ele não tivesse ficado doente a história seria diferente."

"Talvez." Encolhi os ombros novamente. Embora por dentro eu me perguntava a mesma coisa.

"Você parece ser uma ótima pessoa." Ela elogiou.

"Você também não fica atrás." Devolvi a gentileza.

"Tchau, Bella." Ela se despediu.

"Tchau."

Fiquei um tempo encarando o meu reflexo no banheiro, enquanto tentava digerir aquela conversa. Tanya ainda o amava. Será que se Edward soubesse disso ele... Não! Eu não queria pensar nisso agora. Saí do banheiro na esperança de me livrar desse problema, apenas para me deparar com outro.

"Oi, Bella." Mike me cumprimentou com um sorriso.

"Nunca mais ouse olhar para mim, muito menos falar comigo." Falei rispidamente.

"O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou, genuinamente confuso.

"Você sabe o que aconteceu." Acusei-o. "Sabe, você consegue ser pior que o James. Ele pelo menos tem personalidade, diferente de você, que não passa de um produto do meio em que vive. Completamente influenciável!"

"Bella, eu..." Ele tentou explicar, mas eu o impedi.

"Não gaste sua saliva comigo." Disse antes de sair. Eu só queria distância dele.

Como eu havia previsto assim que falei sobre a viagem a Nova York, Charlie correu para ligar para minha mãe e perguntar o que ela achava. Depois de me dar algumas recomendações, ela disse a ele que não teria problema algum eu ir na viagem. Eu sabia que meu pai não tinha gostado muito da ideia, mas acabou concordando com ela.

Amanhecer o sábado em uma casa barulhenta era, sem dúvidas, uma coisa de que eu gostava. Bem melhor que o silêncio mórbido que às vezes pairava naquele apartamento. Após o café da manhã, me juntei aos garotos para ver televisão.

"Bem-vinda a nossa manhã infantil" Emmett me saudou e eu o olhei confusa.

"Ele acordou com vontade de assistir desenhos hoje." Jasper explicou.

"Tem A Bela e a Fera?" Perguntei, sentando-me ao lado do Edward.

"Até suas escolhas de desenho são melosas." Emmett reclamou, fazendo uma careta. "Nós vamos assistir O meu malvado favorito."

"Você é tão fofinho!" Imitei a Agnes, a garotinha do desenho.

"Você não tem nenhum futuro como dubladora." Ele desdenhou da minha imitação.

"Liga para ele não, amor. Achei sua voz muito fofa." Edward me abraçou.

Antes que Emmett pudesse colocar o filme, meu celular tocou. Surpreendi-me ao ver o nome de Phil no meu visor. Pedindo licença, me levantei para atender a ligação.

"Oi."

"Bella, posso falar com você?" Ele perguntou com uma voz séria, bem diferente do tom brincalhão que ele sempre usava comigo. Alguma coisa estava estranha.

"Claro."

"Eu tenho que falar rápido antes que sua mãe acorde." Ele avisou. "Sua mãe foi ao médico essa semana e os exames não estão muito bons."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Ela já estava tendo uns sangramentos antes da viagem que ela fez para aí, mas ela não quis ir ao médico e decidiu esperar pela consulta mensal." Ele explicou. "Quando ela foi ao médico ele diagnosticou Placenta Prévia."

"O que é isso? Isso é grave?" Perguntei preocupada.

"Bem, ela corre o risco de perder o bebê e ter uma hemorragia. O médico falou que ela tem que ficar em repouso absoluto." Senti o medo correndo pelas minhas veias ao ouvir aquilo. Eu não podia nem queria imaginar se algo acontecesse a minha mãe. "Por enquanto eu estou conseguindo mantê-la deitada, mas o que me preocupa é quando eu tiver que voltar com o time. Não vai ter ninguém para ficar com ela. Eu até pensei em contratar uma enfermeira, mas você conhece a sua mãe, é teimosa demais para obedecer a alguém desconhecido. Só me resta você Bella. Eu sei que você tem sua escola aí, mas eu não sei mais a quem pedir. Ela não queria que você soubesse para não te preocupar, mas eu não tenho escolha. Ela vai me matar quando souber que eu te contei."

"Você vai poder ficar aí um mês ainda?" Perguntei, para me certificar.

"Isso. Você vai poder vir?"

"Vou conversar com os meus professores, mas eu vou sim." Respondi.

"Obrigada, Bella." Ele agradeceu, aliviado.

"Não precisa agradecer. É meu dever cuidar delas também."

**DaysCullenB.S: **Bem vindaaaaaa \o/ Obrigadaaa! Não foi exatamente isso, ainda...

**Anon: **Você não deixou o nome então tive que colocar um heheheh :) Em minha defesa eu nem demorei tanto dessa vez.

**LaraRhay: **Por que tinha que acontecer. Mas dessa vez nem fui malvada, eles só ficaram afastados um pouquinho só.

**TaTa B-P : **Será que o James consegue? Será? Será?

**Mari L: **Bem vinda! Obrigada, fico muito feliz em saber que está gostando. Eu não tenho um dia certo para postar e nem uma freqüência certa, infelizmente. Eu posto quando dá xD

**KiviaL: **Olá para você de novo! Em relação a Alice, eu acho que ela é um pouco cega com relação ao James. Ela prefere acreditar que o Jasper é um ciumento descontrolado do que o James esteja querendo acabar com a relação deles.

**Juh Masen: **hauahau *se esconde* Mas até que agora fui mais rápida, né? Tem tudo a ver!

**Sophiatt : **Ele ainda não descobriu u.u Acho que você é a única pessoa que não quer que eu mate ele, você só pediu para ele ir embora ahuahaua

**gby00 : **odeio dizer, mas acho que concordo com você...

**Lunna Cullen: **Ué, eu faço fazendo haahauhauahauah Edward é tão inseguro quanto a Bella.

**Twibelo: **Tadinho, ele não é bipolar. Ou será que é? Eu acho que ele tem problemas em lidar com problemas só isso.

**Marry Pierobon: **A parte do Edward acho que ficou meio que claro nesse capítulo. Agora, Jazz e Bella. Rola um "clima" entre eles? Sim e não. Na minha mente ele são meio que Lucas e Haley de OTH, embora eu não tenha baseado a relação deles na da série eu achei que ficou bem parecida xD

**Sissi: **hauhauahauaha (imaginando a cena) Ownn, obrigada! Mesmo, mesmo, mesmo! Me deixa tão feliz! Caso você não tenha visto, eu postei o trailer dela. Se chama Everything Changes. Só olhar lá no meu profile :) OMG! Fã incondicional? Agora eu morri!

**Aliscirp: **Se acertar eles se acertaram, agora esperar que os planos de James sejam frustrados logo assim...acho que não.

**Kessy Rodrigues:** Então mata, pq eu não sei o que fazer com ele hauahuahaua Se quiser pode ficar com ele para você, que tal? hehehehe

**julieide: **Viu, como não te matei? Nem demorei :D

**AngelaFaloppa: **Hello! Você acertou em cheio :) Isso é. James está conseguindo controlar a vida de todos, de uma forma ou de outra. Todo mundo diz isso. Alice é a intuitiva, mas nessa fic essa função fica mais para Jasper e Edward. Obrigada :)

**Luna Stew: **Acho que esse capítulo já explicou o que aconteceu. :)

**laisaraujo: **Doida, saudades de você! Calma menina! Hauhauahuhauahuaha Esse povo só fica me dando idéias de como matar o James. Eu nem sei se ele vai morrer hauhauaha

**KiviaL: **De nada! Hauhauahauaha Eu não iludo ninguém xD. Tadinho, ele pediu desculpas. Bate nele não u.u (a não ser que ele peça)


	29. New York

**N/A :** Aeeee! O capítulo finalmente chegou. Sim eu sei que demorou e sei que vocês vão falar que está curto mas eu tenho ótimas explicações: 1- A pesquisa que tive que fazer sobre o diagnóstico; 2- Agora eu só tenho as noites livres. Pois é graças a facul e o estágio só me sobraram as noites que eu tenho que dividir entre trabalhos, lazer e escrever então já viu a correria, né? Sem mais, espero que gostem do capítulo! Beijooooos!

**Capítulo 28- New York**

Por mais que eu tivesse visto em fotos, vídeos e filmes, nada se comparava a ver Nova York com os próprios olhos. O brilho, as cores e as luzes eram fascinantes, tanto que eu me sentia incapaz de achar palavras suficientes para descrevê-la. Só estando em Nova York para entender.

O péssimo trânsito da cidade impedia o taxista de ir rápido demais, dando-me tempo o suficiente para observar tudo por onde passávamos. O colorido das vitrines, o monocromático dos arranha céus, a Times Square e tudo o que ela possuía.

"Aqui está" O motorista avisou.

"Quanto foi a corrida?" Carlisle, que estava ao lado do motorista, perguntou. Enquanto ele acertava o valor, Edward e eu saímos do carro.

"Finalmente estamos aqui." Ele me abraçou. E eu sabia que o 'aqui' tinha um significado muito mais amplo do que simplesmente estarmos naquela cidade.

"As malas de vocês" Carlisle nos entregou nossas mochilas "Posso ser bonitão, mas estou meio velho para ser carregador."

"Sua mãe é a única pessoa que se salva na sua família." Sussurrei para Edward, mas alto o suficiente para que o pai dele pudesse ouvir.

"Não se deixe enganar, Esme também tem seus momentos." Carlisle sorriu ao entrarmos no hotel. Sinceramente, eu não conseguia imaginar Esme tendo um momento assim.

Enquanto eu e Edward permanecemos no hall do hotel, Carlisle foi até a recepção para fazer o check-in.

"Você conseguiu falar com a Alice?" Edward perguntou.

"Não. Acho que quando ela resolveu dar um tempo com o Jazz, ela estendeu a todos nós." Forcei um sorriso. No fundo eu não conseguia entender essa atitude da Alice. Depois dessa reaparição do James, parecia que tinham pego minha amiga sensata (nem sempre) e intuitiva e transformado numa pessoa reclusa e alheia a tudo ao seu redor. Alice parecia estar cega, incapaz de enxergar os sinais mais claros em sua frente.

"Então eles deram um tempo?" Edward voltou a perguntar.

"É a única maneira que consegui classificar a situação entre eles." Encolhi os ombros. Se eles não sabiam como nomear aquela relação, como eu saberia?

"Isso não vai acabar bem." Ele observou.

"Podemos mudar de assunto? Eu prometi a mim mesma que só me concentraria em você enquanto estivéssemos aqui, todos os outros problemas eu deixei em Chicago."

"Está bem;" Ele sorriu. Eu não estava sendo dura ou injusta com os nossos amigos, mas na minha mente aquela viagem tratava-se de Edward e eu não queria falar constantemente sobre problemas que deixamos em Chicago e que seriam impossíveis de serem resolvidos a distância.

"Aqui está a chave do quarto de vocês." Carlisle voltou e entregou apenas uma chave para Edward. O rubor na minha face foi imediato. Afinal, uma coisa é você imaginar que o seu quase-sogro imagina que você durma com o filho dele, outra completamente diferente é você ter certeza desse conhecimento dele. "Vocês vão querer jantar?"

"Acho que seria uma boa ideia." Respondi sem conseguir encará-lo. Eu estava mortificada e isso era um fato.

"Então nos encontramos aqui em meia hora?" Ele sugeriu.

"Esta bem!"

Edward concordou e seguimos para o nosso quarto. Ambos os quartos ficavam no mesmo andar, mas felizmente muitas portas separavam ambos recintos. Eu não queria nem imaginar se Carlisle ficasse no quarto ao lado.

"Eu não acredito nisso!" Exclamei assim que fechei a porta do quarto.

"O que foi? Não gostou do quarto?" Edward perguntou confuso.

"Não, o quarto é maravilhoso."E realmente era. A decoração pálida que misturava rosa e branco davam um ar aconchegante ao quarto. "Eu estou falando do seu pai nos colocar no mesmo quarto. " Gemi, tentando não me perguntar se Esme também partilhava o mesmo conhecimento que ele. "Não é engraçado!" Repreendi quando ele começou a rir.

"Por mais que existam regras lá em casa, ele sabe o que acontece de verdade." Ele tentou me animar, mas não estava fazendo um bom trabalho.

"Isso não te incomoda?" Indaguei. Queria nem imaginar o que eu faria se Charlie soubesse de alguma coisa.

"Nem um pouco."

"Imagina o seu pai agendando a viagem e reservando o nosso quarto no hotel. Para que isso acontecesse ele teve que no mínimo pensar sobre as nossas atividades dentro de um quarto. E isso é estranho!"

"Agora eu só preciso de um banho." Ele comentou, não compartilhando nenhum pouco da minha aflição.

"Eu também."

"Vem junto?" Ele convidou.

"Não mesmo. Não podemos nos atrasar."

Ajudei-o a chegar até o banheiro e mostrei a ele onde ficava cada coisa para ele ter ao menos uma ideia do espaço para podendo assim locomover-se sozinho. Enquanto ele tomava banho, eu separei as roupas que ambos usaríamos. Assim que ele saiu do banho foi a minha vez de entrar e por incrível que pareça chegamos ao restaurante em apenas quarenta minutos.

Durante o jantar Carlisle repassou a agenda que nós teríamos: Na manhã seguinte deveríamos ir a uma consulta com um dos melhore e mais renomados oftalmologistas de Nova York. Dependendo do que o Dr. Pamel dissesse nós saberíamos por quanto tempo a estadia na cidade duraria.

"Amanhã iremos para a consulta às nove." Ele informou.

"Pai, você tem alguma ideia do tempo que ficaremos aqui?"

"Não sei. Tudo vai depender dos exames que vão ser solicitados."

"Mas todos terão que ser feitos aqui?" Perguntei.

"Acredito que não, mas acho melhor concentrar tudo aqui. É melhor que fazer os exames em Chicago e depois ter que trazê-los aqui; É claro que se não tiver jeito não há nada que possamos fazer." Carlisle explicou.

Após o jantar cada um foi para o seu quarto. Carlisle despediu-se de nós e mais um vez eu não consegui encarar meu quase-sogro. Era muito constrangedor.

"Eu preciso falar uma coisa com você." Disse, quando eu e Edward estávamos deitados em nossa cama.

"Então fale." Ele me encorajou e eu tive que respirar fundo antes de começar a falar sobre um assunto tão delicado.

"O Phil me ligou semana passada. A minha mãe está enfrentando um problema na gravidez que exige repouso total da parte dela. Ela tem que passar, literalmente, o tempo todo deitada."

"Meu Deus! E como é que ela está?" Ele perguntou, preocupado.

"Bem." Ao menos era aquilo que ela me dizia. "A questão é que o Phil não conseguiu dispensa do time de basebol e ele pediu para que eu fosse ficar com ela." Mordi o lábio enquanto esperava pela reação dele.

"Claro!" Ele concordou sem hesitar. "Mas você vai ter que se afastar da escola?

"É, mas vai ser por pouco tempo. E se eu conversar com os professores eles realmente vão entender."

"E qual é o problema?" Ele perguntou. Eu ainda ficava surpresa ao ver o quanto ele me conhecia.

"Talvez eu não esteja aqui para a cirurgia." Diante do silêncio dele eu continuei. "Quer dizer, eu não sei. Mas eu venho pensando nessa possibilidade." O silêncio que se seguiu foi maior que o primeiro, deixando-me desconfortável.

"Eu não vou dizer que eu não quero você aqui, porque eu quero. Quando eu abrir os meus olhos eu quero que você seja a primeira coisa que eu vá ver." Ele falou com um sorriso tão verdadeiro que senti lágrimas nos meus olhos. "Mas eu nunca pediria para você escolher entre mim e sua mãe. Ela precisa de você e eu também, a diferença é que ela só tem a você."

"Eu vou fazer o máximo para estar com você." Prometi.

"Não esquenta. Não faltará oportunidade para eu ver o seu rosto." Ele tentou me tranquilizar. A possibilidade de um futuro ao lado dele era tudo o que eu precisava naquele momento.

"Obrigada."

"Pelo quê?" Ele enrugou o cenho.

"Por entender."

"Estou sempre a disposição."

"Boa noite, Edward." Desejei, aconchegando-me a ele.

"Boa noite, meu amor. Sonhe comigo."

"Sempre."

Chegamos ao consultório pontualmente às nove horas da manhã. A neutralidade do branco e a frieza do azul dava ao local a típica aparência de ambiente hospitalar. A mobília era moderna e aparentemente cara, bem como os quadros e outros objetos de decoração davam um alguma ideia do quanto custaria uma consulta ali. Alguns minutos depois a recepcionista nos avisou que o Dr. Pamel estaria nos aguardando.

A consulta iniciou-se com uma breve conversa sobre o histórico dele. Edward começou contanto quais foram seus primeiros sintomas, bem como a evolução acelerada que a doença apresentou no caso dele, ele não deixou de fora nem mesmo os aspectos negativos que a doença refletiu em sua personalidade e comportamento, o que me deixou bastante orgulhosa. Carlisle por outro lado mostrou todos os exames realizados durante aquele período e os tratamentos e procedimentos sugeridos pelos médicos. Com isso o médico começou explicando no que consistiria o procedimento cirúrgico e todos os exames que seriam necessários para realizar tal procedimento.

"Então você optou pelo transplante?" O Dr. Pamel indagou.

"Sim."

"Eu ia perguntar o que te fez mudar de ideia, mas eu acho que já sei." Ele arrematou, olhando em minha direção.

"Bella pode ter dado o pontapé inicial, mas eu realmente quero fazer isso por mim." Edward o corrigiu. "Eu passei esses anos em negação deixando que a doença me punisse sem qualquer razão. Era mais fácil no meu caso ficar sentado e aceitar a doença do que lutar de alguma forma."

"Entendo. Fico feliz que você tenha mudado de ideia. Vocês tem alguma dúvida?"

"Qual a porcentagem de visão que ele irá recuperar?" Perguntei.

"Como eu disse as chances de o transplante dar certo são de 95%. No entanto não dá para determinar a porcentagem de visão que a pessoa vai recuperar. Grande parte dos pacientes conseguem recuperar visão total. No entanto, é necessário o uso de óculos ou lentes para a correção de astigmatismo." Ele explicou.

"Quando que a cirurgia será realizada?" Carlisle indagou.

"A lista é bem pequena, então quase não há espera. Assim que me entregar os exames, o seu nome vai para essa lista, logo que tivermos as córneas nós ligamos imediatamente para você. O tempo médio de espera após os exames é de duas a três semanas."

"Então em menos de um mês ele vai fazer a cirurgia?" Eu tentei, mas não pude conter a alegria na minha voz.

"Exatamente."

Com a confiança completamente renovada saímos do consultório e voltamos para o hotel, onde ficamos sem fazer nada durante todo o restante do dia. Eu não sabia que praticar o ócio em dupla podia ser tão interessante.

Como o combinado, na manhã seguinte nós decidimos visitar o Central Park. De todos os passeios disponíveis optamos pelo que mostrava os locais onde diversos filmes e programas de televisão foram gravados. Era impossível não se lembrar das cenas de cada filme, enquanto passávamos pelos locais que serviram de locação para tais. Se usasse um pouco de imaginação era possível até mesmo sentir-se parte do filme.

Conforme passávamos em cada ponto, eu descrevia as coisas para Edward. Sinceramente, eu aguardava o dia em que voltaríamos ao mesmo lugar e eu não precisaria mais descrever nada a ele. O momento que eu mais esperava era ver a escultura da Hora do Chá da Alice no País das Maravilhas. Era um dos poucos monumentos e lugares que eu queria visitar desde que me entendia por gente, e finalmente eu podia realizar esse sonho.

"Sabe, Alice sempre me intrigou." Comentei, completamente absorta pela estátua.

"Como?"

"Quando eu era pequena eu ficava imaginando o que levaria uma garota a seguir um coelho."

"Curiosidade." Ele concluiu.

"Eu sei, mas o que tinha de interessante um coelho que vivia atrasado? Se ainda fosse o Chapeleiro Maluco, eu entenderia, mas um coelho?" Outra pergunta surgiu em minha cabeça, mas eu logo fiz questão de espantá-la. Eu me perguntava o que levava uma outra Alice a seguir um James na vida.

"Quando você for escrever seu livro, você faz uma versão de Alice em que ela corre atrás do Chapeleiro Maluco." Edward gracejou.

"Você realmente acha que eu sou capaz de publicar alguma coisa?"

"Pelo que sua mãe andou me contando quando estávamos em sua casa, eu acho que sim." Ele falou como se possuísse toda a certeza do mundo. "De qualquer forma, eu peguei alguns textos seus. Serão as primeiras coisas que eu lerei."

"Te odeio." Dei um leve soquinho em seu braço.

"O sentimento é recíproco." Ele sorriu e me abraçou.

À noite decidimos ir assistir a um musical da Brodway, dessa vez, Carlisle decidiu nos acompanhar. Depois do musical, contrariando todas as expectativas e convenções, acabamos a noite em uma lanchonete nos empanturrando de fast-food. O mais incrível era que aquela ideia havia partido do Carlisle. Essa viagem estava me fazendo descobrir um lado do meu quase-sogro que eu desconhecia. Ele podia ser brincalhão, sarcástico e ao mesmo tempo convencido. Nessas horas dava para perceber que Jasper herdara muito mais do que os cabelos loiros e olhos azuis de seu pai.

Após o dia extremamente exaustivo, Edward e eu estávamos prontos para dormir quando o meu celular tocou. Pelo som deveria ser uma mensagem. Muito contrariada levantei-me para pegar o aparelho e fiquei sem fala quando li a mensagem.

"Quem era?" Edward perguntou quando voltei para cama.

"Uma mensagem do Jasper."

"O que dizia?"

"Nós terminamos." Respondi com uma voz grave.

**GiovanaRT: **Eu amo esse #sempressão huahauahaahuahaua Imagina se estivesse pressionando LOL Muito obrigada pelo elogio flor, de coração 3

**Vanessa Dark: **Oieee! Como você está? Não vou comentar nada sobre Alice e Beward porque acho que você está certa. Mas eu tenho uma confissão a fazer: EU SHIPPO BELLA/JASPER! Huahuahauhaua Sinceramente, no início dessa fic eu pensei em jogar o Edward para escanteio e deixar só o Jasper na situação. É claro que eu não faria isso, mas na minha mente rolava uma fanfic da minha própria fanfic. Eu shippo demais esses dois! Mas não se preocupe. Os protagonistas dessas fic são Bella e Edward e nada vai mudar :) Estranho! Dia certo eu realmente não tenho e também nem tento estabelecer um porque sei que vou falhar. Tenta tirar o alert e colocar denovo, de repente assim funciona ;)

**Marry Pierobon: **A primeira eu não posso dizer. A segunda, bem, a Bella teve a mesma sensação que você heheheheh

**TaTa B-P : **ahuahauahahauaha Não surta não! Não sei que mania é essa de vocês que amam ficar surtando pelos cantos. Vocês ficam confiando que Dr. Delícia vai atender vocês, aí ficam passando mal. :p

**Jana Mi: **Com relação ao Mike você disse tudo! Sim, Jasper e Bella são como irmãos. Não importa o que aconteça, essa é a realidade!

**AngelaFaloppa: **Ambos são inseguros, e grande parte dos problemas que surgem são por causa dessas inseguranças. O papel de Tanya nessa história estava definido desde quando comecei a escrever ADSO, não sei se ela é uma ameaça, só sei que ela realmente ama o Edward. Da maneira dela, mas ama. Eu acho que até o presente momento a ficha não caiu para ela. Bella está envolvida em muitos dramas ao mesmo tempo, e de alguma forma ela está conseguindo dividir suas preocupações e ansiedades de acordo com o momento. Mas acho que quando ficar mais perto da viagem, ela vai ficar mais apavorada.

**Thas: **Olá! Sinta-se a vontade! Realmente é revoltante. Como eu já disse anteriormente, eu nunca senti na pele e nem mesmo tenho alguém próximo a mim com algum tipo de deficiência, mas ao observar pessoas nas ruas ou comentários (Como aquele revoltante que escrevi aqui) me ajudam a ver que infelizmente o que eu coloco aqui não está longe da realidade. Deficiência é um problema? Sim, é! Mas isso não significa que a pessoa não seja capaz de fazer outras coisas e de até mesmo superar os limites da doença. Com relação a Edward e Bella o trajeto da relação deles até o final da fic já foi estabelecido. Logicamente não vou dizer qual :) Claro que sua opinião não ofende, longe disso! Eu amo ouvir opiniões e sugestões de vocês. Eu já acatei várias coisas que me falaram, quando era possível. Então, caso você tenha mais alguma crítica/sugestão/pedido só fazer, ok?

**Carol V:** Hello! Bem vindaaa! Eu também amo a relação entre eles 3 mas claramente eu sou suspeita para falar hahahahah Essa Alice não enxerga nem um palmo a frente dela que dirá o futuro u.u O problema da Bella é que ela quer resolver tudo sozinha. Ela é meio que auto-suficiente nesse aspecto. Eu acho legal, mas as vezes pode ser perigoso :/

**Camilinha EGO: **Acho que depende do que você considera ameaça. Saberemos da Renée daqui a 2 capítulos, creio eu.

**AnnieMasen: **Obrigadaaaaa!

**Sissi: **Nova York já foi. Renée acho que em 2 capítulos (mais ou menos) saberemos a resposta.

**gby00 :** Não sei, não sei e não sei hauhauaha Tá eu sei, mas não quero falar! Você fica entrando no meu subconsciente enquanto eu durmo, ou coisa parecida? Esse povo que fica querendo imitar Inception é um caso sério, viu? heheheheh

**Sophiatt: **Eu ainda estou em dúvidas se quero ele vivo ou morto. Se vai dar certo ou não, eu não posso dizer. Mas acho que não falta muito para descobrir.

**Aliscirp: **Acho que depois desse capítulo é melhor eu ficar calada. Ou será que ainda preciso fazer algum comentário?

**KiviaL:** Eu não tenho certeza, mas eu acho que a Renée não tem muito controle sobre a doença dela, sabe hehehehe. Você decide, se você quer bater nele eu não ficarei no caminho senão vai sobrar para mim u.u Mas como assim? Jazz já tem lugar cativo aqui em casa, ele não precisa ir para nenhuma outra não. Hunf!

**Luna Stew: **Acho que Bellinha já deu a dica, não é? Falo mais nada xD Obrigada!


	30. O Começo do Fim

**N/A : **Oláaaa! Eu estava há séculos para postar esse capítulo, mas nunca sobrava tempo para isso. Mas finalmente chegou. Sei que tem gente que vai começar a me odiar nesse capítulo, mas vamos lá :P Espero que gostem! ;) Beijos mil!

**Capítulo 29- O Começo do Fim**

Uma rajada de vento nos recebeu assim que saímos do aeroporto. Nada melhor que um vento frio para anunciar que estávamos de volta em Chicago. Ou era isso ou aquele vento era o anúncio de que o que me esperava em era tão frio e cortante quanto o inverno naquela cidade.

O táxi parou em frente ao meu apartamento, o que me daria algum tempo antes de me confrontar com todo o problema. Após a fatídica mensagem, Jasper recusou-se a atender minhas ligações e ao ligar pro celular de Alice eu só conseguia caixa postal. Eu estava me controlando para não ligar para Emmett ou Rose, afinal, eu entendia que eles precisavam de um tempo para resolver as questões.

O grande problema é que no caso de Alice e Jasper o distanciamento não ia trazer nenhum benefício. Não se podia esperar que a distância despertasse lembranças do relacionamento ou causasse saudades. No caso deles, tudo o que se podia esperar era o fim definitivo das coisas. A pior parte era ficar sentada e não poder fazer nada para impedir tudo de ruir.

Depois de um banho, deitei-me no sofá e coloquei um filme para assistir. Eu precisava de um tempo só meu, precisava me desligar dos problemas alheios antes de enfrentá-los de vez.

Assim que Charlie chegou, pedimos uma pizza e conversamos sobre tudo o que fizemos durante essa semana que passamos longe um do outro. Logicamente, deixei alguns detalhes de fora. Meu pai não precisava saber de _tudo_ o que aconteceu. Depois de desfazer as malas, mandei uma breve mensagem ao Jasper perguntando se ele poderia conversar comigo na manhã seguinte. Alguns minutos se passaram até que ele respondesse, dizendo para que eu o esperasse segunda de manhã no mesmo horário de sempre.

No domingo conversei com Edward apenas pelo telefone, pois tinha decidido passar o final de semana todo com o Charlie. Coisa que não fazíamos a muito tempo.

Como o combinado, fiquei esperando Jasper segunda pela manhã. Depois de dez minutos de atraso, vi um carro azul virando a esquina.

"Oi." Ele me cumprimentou. O abatimento no rosto dele era evidente.

"Como você está?" Sorri. Logo em seguida franzi o cenho pois Edward não estava ali.

"Bem, e você?" Ele forçou um sorriso.

"Bem." Sorri. "Cadê o Edward?" Perguntei, não conseguindo me controlar.

"Já o deixei na escola." Ele respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

"Mas..."

"Eu perguntei a ele se não tinha problemas em te sequestrar e ele disse que não." Muito consolador! Ele nem sequer me perguntou se eu queria ser sequestrada, mas resolvi deixar para lá por um momento.

"Para onde vamos?"

"Lincoln Park. " Ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos da estrada. "Eu não quero ficar onde eu conheço as pessoas."

A paisagem no Lincoln Park estava diferente. No lugar de árvores frondosas e uma paisagem verdejante, tudo o que se via eram folhas amareladas caídas no chão e árvores depenadas. O parque estava bem vazio, com certeza resultado do clima frio que se instalara na cidade. Sentamos na fonte que ficava no centro do parque, e que nos dava uma boa vista do entorno.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntei, sem rodeios. Jasper olhou me olhou e suspirou.

"Na segunda decidi esperar a Alice depois do ensaio. Eu não sei, acho que eu queria conversar ou apenas vê-la."

"E o que aconteceu?"

"Como todas as garotas saiam da sala, menos ela, decidi ir atrás."

"E?" Fiz um sinal para que ele continuasse.

"Ela estava beijando o James." De todas as coisas, aquela ainda não havia passado pela minha mente.

"Você tem certeza?" Perguntei. De repente a mente dele nevoada pela raiva do James talvez estivesse pregando peças nele.

"Bella..."

"De repente foi ele que a agarrou e você chegou numa hora inapropriada." Do jeito que ele estava fazendo de tudo para separá-los, eu acreditava que ele fosse capaz de armar uma cena dessas.

"Foi o que ela falou, mas, sinceramente, eu não sou ingênuo." Ele disse, seco.

"Mas..." Tentei dizer, mas ele me impediu.

"Além do mais, eu não vou acreditar numa pessoa que duvida de mim."

"Duvida de você?" Eu estava confusa. Alice o podia acusar de muitas coisas, mas Jasper nunca havia dado motivos para que ela desconfiasse dele.

"Ela insinuou algo sobre nós..." Ele gesticulou entre mim e ele.

"Eu sabia que o James iria fazer isso." Disse com raiva.

"O quê?" Ele enrugou o cenho.

"Que eu e você teríamos alguma coisa mais que amizade." Expliquei.

"Sim, mas a questão não é mais essa. Ela escolheu a ele, e não a mim." Ele sorriu tristemente.

"Eu acho que você está se precipitando. Você ao menos conversou com ela?"

"Falei. Tudo o que ela me disse era que eu nunca havia confiado nela e enquanto eu a recriminava por passar tempo com o James eu fazia o mesmo com você."

"Sério, a Alice passou dos limites!" Exclamei revoltada, eu teria uma séria conversa com ela o mais rápido possível. "Alguém mais sabe do que aconteceu?"

"Eu não estou muito sociável no momento."

"Mas Jazz..."

"Eles sabem que houve um rompimento. Não achei necessário entrar em detalhes." Ele esclareceu.

"E está falando isso comigo porque..." Eu não o estava pressionando, mas eu queria saber o que o levava a se abrir comigo.

"Você também está envolvida na história." Ele encolheu

"Eu preciso falar com ela." Avisei-o.

"Não, por favor. Se você for ela vai achar que eu a mandei."

"Com todo o respeito, você não manda em mim. Ela me envolveu nessa história e eu quero tirar isso a limpo."

"Duvido que ela te ouça." Ele sorriu sarcástico.

"Ela vai ouvir." Mesmo que ela não quisesse, eu faria Alice me ouvir. "Eu deveria ter feito isso a mais tempo."

"O quê?"

"Aberto o jogo com vocês."

"Se serve de consolo, eu acho que não adiantaria muito." A descrença e a amargura que ele usava estavam fora do comum.

"Não, não serve." Devolvi na mesma moeda.

"Sinto muito, mas você não pode salvar a todos." Eu estava ficando cansada de ouvir aquelas palavras.

"Mas eu posso tentar." Defendi-me.

"Só não perca seu tempo comigo."

"Jazz, o que deu em você?" Alterei a minha voz, o que fez ele virar o corpo todo na minha direção.

"Você realmente está me perguntando isso? Minha vida muda completamente por causa de um idiota, sou tachado de ciumento e de hipócrita. Sinceramente, Bella, a última coisa que eu preciso é que sintam pena de mim." Ele desabafou, alterado.

"Não é pena."

"Pena, compaixão, dó. Chame como quiser, mas é tudo a mesma coisa." Ele acusou.

"Droga! Você é o meu melhor amigo. Eu amo você. Não me peça para ficar parada enquanto vejo você sofrendo." Será que ele não conseguia enxergar aquilo?

"Não deixe a Alice ouvir isso." Ele comentou sarcástico. "Vamos, eu te deixo na escola."

"E você?" Perguntei.

"Tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer."

"Como foi a conversa?" Edward perguntou durante o almoço. Estávamos na nossa bolha - a sala de músicas - sentados no chão e longe dos olhos e ouvidos das pessoas lá fora.

"Mais ou menos." Suspirei, segurando em sua mão.

"O que ele falou?"

"Ele pegou Alice e James se beijando. Ela disse que James a agarrou, e Jasper não acreditou. E no final das contas ela praticamente o acusou de estar tendo um caso comigo."

"Eu não acredito nisso. Justo a Alice." Acho que essa era o que mais magoava, saber que ela acreditava numa mentira daquelas.

"As pessoas acreditam no que querem acreditar."

"Como assim?" Ele franziu o cenho.

"Quando você pensou em terminar comigo por achar que não era bom o bastante, você acreditou em tudo que James e Mike disseram. Mesmo você sabendo lá no fundo que aquilo não era verdade." Eu não era do tipo que trazia questões antigas à tona, mas naquele caso parecia ser necessário.

"Você acha que ela queria terminar com o Jasper?"

"Ela viu que o relacionamento estava afundando e sempre é mais fácil colocar a culpa no outro do que carregar o peso sozinho." Concluí.

"Mas nesse caso ambos tem culpa." Edward apontou.

"Eu sei disso. E pelo visto nenhum dos dois quer admitir." Enquanto ambos deixassem que outras coisas ficassem entre eles, aquela relação nunca iria para frente. "Alguma ligação do hospital?" Mudei de assunto.

"As coisas não acontecem tão rapidamente assim."

"Deveriam." Quanto mais cedo a operação ocorresse, maior seria a chance de que eu estivesse presente.

"Parece que você está mais ansiosa do que eu." Ele apontou com um sorriso e passou o braço em volta dos meus ombros.

"Lógico! Em duas semanas eu vou para Phoenix. Eu quero estar com você durante a cirurgia." Escondi meu rosto em seu pescoço e me concentrei no cheiro familiar de Edward. Era interessante como um gesto tão simples podia transmitir tanta segurança.

"Eu estou mais preocupado em que eu vou fazer quando você estiver longe." Edward encostou seu queixo em minha cabeça.

"O que você costumava fazer antes de me conhecer." Sugeri.

"Eu não quero mais ser aquela pessoa. Tudo o que eu sou hoje, devo principalmente a você."

"Eu quis dizer em relação ao seu tempo livre, não sua personalidade." Eu tinha certeza que agora que ele havia se reencontrado com o velho Edward, aquela personalidade amargurada nunca mais apareceria.

"Eu sei."

"Me promete uma coisa?" Pedi.

"O que quiser." Eu não conseguia ver, mas eu podia dizer que ele estava sorrindo.

"Não deixe seu irmão ficar como você era antes." Eu sabia que em parte não dependia dele, mas eu só queria que ele não desistisse do Jasper, como o próprio Jasper não desistiu dele.

"Farei o possível." Ele garantiu.

Na hora da saída, Jasper não apareceu para nos buscar, então, acabamos indo de carona com o Emmett. O clima pesado que nos rodeava ficava muito pior agora que nós quatro estávamos confinados num espaço tão pequeno.

"Esse silêncio já está me matando." Emmett reclamou.

"Vocês sabem de alguma coisa que nós não sabemos." Rosalie acusou.

"O que exatamente vocês sabem?" Jasper já havia dito, mas eu precisava saber deles.

"Basicamente que eles terminaram." Emmett respondeu. "Quando tentei falar com o Jasper ele sempre dava uma desculpa qualquer. Mesmo morando na mesma casa está sendo quase impossível encontrá-lo."

"É tudo culpa do James." Falei e ouvi Rosalie soltar um palavrão.

"Eu sabia que tinha sido esse desgraçado." Ela esbravejou.

"Eu vou conversar com ela hoje." Avisei-os. "Tem como você me deixar lá, Emmett?"

"Tem." Ele respondeu. "Mas você tem certeza que isso é uma boa ideia?"

"É uma péssima ideia, mas já cansei de não fazer nada." A minha inatividade tinha resultado naquele estrago e eu não deixaria que aquilo aumentasse.

Não demorou nem cinco minutos até que chegássemos na casa dos Brandon. Quando Emmett estacionou, eu desejei que a viagem fosse um pouco mais longa.

"Chegamos." Emmett anunciou, desnecessariamente.

"Depois nos conte o que aconteceu." Rose pediu. "Precisamos marcar um dia para conversarmos sobre isso."

"Pode ser sexta, na minha casa." Sugeri, afinal, precisávamos de um território neutro, onde ninguém pudesse nos ouvir.

"Ótimo." Todos concordaram.

"Tchau." Despedi-me deles antes de dar um beijo em Edward.

Assim que o jipe partiu, uma vontade louca de sair correndo dali apareceu. Eu tive que me forçar a dar os passos necessários para chegar a porta e reunir a coragem suficiente para tocar a campainha. Minutos depois a mãe de Alice abria a porta.

"Sra Brandon, Alice está?"

"Sim, vou avisá-la que está aqui." Ela sorriu gentilmente e me convidou para entrar.

"Obrigada." Sorri. Instantes depois ela voltou avisando que Alice me esperava em seu quarto. Respirei fundo e subi as escadas.

Agora não tinha mais volta.

"O que veio fazer aqui? Veio ver o quão mal eu estou e contar tudo para o seu queridinho?" Alice disparou assim que me viu parada a porta.

"Bela maneira de se receber uma amiga." Cruzei os braços. Eu não deixaria a atitude dela me afetar.

"Depois de tudo o que você fez..." Ela levantou com o dedo em riste.

"O que foi que eu fiz, hein? Conversei com o Jazz quando ele precisou? Tentei ajudar vocês dois?"

"Deu em cima dele?" Ela me encarou.

"Eu não acredito nisso!" Passei uma das minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo. "Você realmente acha que Jasper e eu temos alguma coisa? Sabe, eu nunca pensei que você pudesse ser uma pessoa tão influenciável."

"Sinceramente, não sei mais o que pensar." Alice elevou a voz.

"Há quanto tempo você não pensa? Você só fica aqui, aceitando tudo o que James fala, deixando-o envenenar sua mente." Acusei-a. Eu podia estar sendo dura demais, mas eu não aguentava mais segurar nada.

"Até você vai falar mal dele?" Ela me olhou horrorizada, como se eu fosse cometer a maior atrocidade do mundo.

"E você vai continuar defendendo-o? Ele te afastou dos seus amigos, do seu namorado e você ainda insiste que ele seja uma boa pessoa?" Como Alice não podia ver aquilo? Logo ela que sempre me pareceu perceptiva, estava completamente cega para a obviedade da situação.

"Você veio aqui para me criticar?"

"Não, eu vim para ajudar. Mas eu não posso fazer isso enquanto você não quer enxergar a verdade."Disse, sincera.

"Eu enxergo." Ela disse, parecendo uma criança mimada quando contrariava os pais.

"O pior cego é aquele que não quer ver. Quando você decidir abrir os seus olhos, você sabe onde me encontrar."

"Okay." Ela assentiu, sem me olhar nos olhos.

"Se você vir a minha melhor amiga, aquela Alice que me arrastava para as compras, diz para ela que eu estou sentindo a falta dela. " Meu olhar cruzou com o dela e eu vi as mesmas lágrimas dos meus olhos refletidas nos dela. Acenei brevemente e sai de lá o mais rápido possível antes que as lágrimas caíssem de vez.

"No que você está pensando?" Edward e sua mania de querer desvendar meus pensamentos.

"Nada." Menti. Estávamos deitados na minha cama, tentando prestar atenção no filme que eu havia alugado.

"Mesmo sabendo que não adianta, você insiste em mentir para mim." Ele suspirou melodramático.

"Só quis dizer que não era nada de importante."

"Tem certeza?"

"Tenho." Sorri. Era triste pensar em como tudo acabou, mas não adiantava ficar remediando o inevitável.

"Você falou com sua mãe hoje?" Edward mudou de assunto.

"Falei. Você acredita que ela quer me convencer a ficar aqui?"

"É bem a cara dela." Ele comentou com um sorriso.

"Minha mãe é tão teimosa! Ela cisma em fazer tudo sozinha." Revirei meu olhos.

"Tal mãe, tal filha." Ele provocou.

"Você está querendo dormir no seu quarto hoje, não é?"

"Jamais!" Ele riu, antes de me beijar.

"Eu vou lá na cozinha, quer alguma coisa?"

"Não, obrigado."

A casa estava um verdadeiro silêncio, parecia que só eu e Edward continuávamos acordados. Eu mal conseguia enxergar um palmo a minha frente. Por mais que a parede de vidro ajudasse na iluminação, não conseguia clarear muito o ambiente. Eu tinha vontade de sair correndo, mas a probabilidade de acidentes era grande demais, então resolvi ser cuidadosa na minha descida. Consegui passar por todos os andares sem fazer qualquer tipo de barulho e nem ao menos tropeçar.

Quando já estava chegando a cozinha ouvi um barulho de alguma coisa caindo ao chão, parecia ser uma panela. Estranho, eu pensava ser a única acordada. De repente Emmett deve ter ficado com fome durante a noite e veio assaltar a geladeira.

"Merda!" Ouvi alguém xingando e imediatamente reconheci aquela voz.

"Jasper?" Olhei-o depois que ascendi a luz.

"Hey, Bells." Ele sorriu preguiçosamente. As roupas dele estavam uma verdadeira bagunça, e ele claramente estava chegando de algum lugar.

"Você caiu num barril de cerveja?" Perguntei, ao sentir o odor de álcool quando ele se aproximou.

"Não, mas eu devo ter bebido um." Ele riu achando graça de sua própria piada. Nunca vi Jasper colocar uma gota de álcool na boca e agora ele se comportava como um bêbado de longa data.

"Senta aí que eu vou fazer um café e..." Segurei-o pela mão para que ele se sentasse.

"Não. Eu estou bem." Ele se desvencilhou de mim.

"Jasper..."

"Eu estou ótimo." Ele andou cambaleante em direção a cozinha. "Acho melhor você subir logo antes que alguém veja como a blusa do meu irmão fica linda em você." Eu me senti corar com o olhar que ele havia me dado.

Será que os problemas não acabavam não? Minha vida havia mudado drasticamente desde que eu me mudara para Chicago, mas eu já não estava tão certa se aquelas mudanças eram boas como eu tinha pensado no início.

A primeira coisa que fiz no dia seguinte foi procurar o Sr. Banner e avisá-lo que eu estava saindo do programa de monitoria. Ele lamentou muito, mas a minha viagem para Phoenix foi motivo o suficiente para ele não contestar minha decisão e tentar me convencer a ficar. Fui até a sala de música onde eu costumava dar aulas para recolher algumas partituras e a apostila que eu havia deixado lá.

"Cheguei para minha aula." Uma voz avisou e eu congelei ao ouvi-la. Tantas emoções se passavam pelo meu corpo que eu não sabia nem o que eu estava sentindo naquele momento.

"Eu saí do programa de monitoria. Só estou recolhendo minhas coisas." Avisei e então me virei para ele. "O que você quer?"

"Estou esperando meus parabéns." James sorriu triunfante.

"Sabe, eu não consigo entender que tipo de mente doentia sente prazer em arruinar a vida das pessoas." Dei as costas de novo para ele, com o intuito de continuar a juntar as minhas coisas.

"Mente doentia?" Ele riu. "Só me fala uma coisa, se o ceguinho te largasse você não faria tudo para tê-lo de volta?"

"Não." Respondi firme.

"Veremos." Ele desafiou.

"Isso é uma ameaça?" Larguei meus pertences na caixa e o encarei.

"Não preciso fazer isso. Acho que Tanya é ameaça o suficiente." Ele sorriu prepotente. Uma coisa eu precisava admitir, James era muito bem informado sobre tudo o que acontecia ao nosso redor.

"O que ela..." Tentei negar, mas ele não deixou.

"Por favor, vamos ser verdadeiros uma vez na vida. A garota parece um filhotinho, seguindo o seu namorado para onde ele vai. Pelo que fiquei sabendo eles já tiveram algo e pelo visto para ela não terminou." Como eu disse, ele era bem informado de mais.

"E daí? O Edward me ama."

"Ama mesmo? Ou será que você foi a pessoa que o curou e o preparou para voltar para a antiga namorada?" Eu não sei como ele fazia, mas James tinha o dom de pegar minhas inseguranças e jogá-las na minha cara.

"Se acha que vai me convencer de qualquer coisa, está enganado." Avisei. Ele precisava saber que eu não era tão facilmente manipulada. O que ele dissesse até poderia me afetar, mas eu não deixaria que aquelas palavras envenenassem a minha mente.

"Eu não quero te convencer. Eu não perderia o meu tempo. Você é teimosa demais para mudar de opinião." Ele deu mais alguns passos na minha direção e eu me controlei para não dar a mesma quantidade de passos para trás. "Mas a questão que fica é: como você irá reagir quando Edward te trocar por outra?"

"Eu..." Tentei dizer que eu não faria nada, mas novamente ele não me deixou concluir.

"Primeiro você vai sentir dor. Vai chorar. Com o tempo essa dor transforma-se em raiva, que sendo bem trabalhada, resulta na vingança perfeita."

"Você é louco."

"A sua falta de argumentos me deixam com razão." Aquele sorriso triunfante apareceu de novo.

"Olha, o Edward me largar para ficar com a Tanya é uma possibilidade, sempre foi. Mas eu nunca, jamais, faria com eles o que você fez com Alice e Jasper. Se você ama uma pessoa nunca vai querer fazer mal a ela." Eu sabia que no fundo passaria por todas as fases que ele havia descrito, a grande diferença era que no meu caso eu nunca me vingaria deles. As pessoas mudam de ideia, fazem escolhas e inevitavelmente alguém vai se machucar no percurso.

"Nos encontramos de novo depois da cirurgia." Ele avisou, voltando-se de volta para a porta.

"Você já conseguiu o que queria, por que não vai embora?" Perguntei. Ele já tinha Alice ao seu lado, talvez não do jeito que ele queria, mas ele já havia conseguido acabar com o relacionamento dela. O que mais ele queria?

"Ainda tenho um Cullen para destruir." Ele disse misterioso e saiu da sala.

**Reviews**

**KiviaL: **ADSO chegou, não precisa mais ter saudade :)

**CaroliineMaseen:** OMG! Quantos baldes eu terei que enviar para sua casa? hhghfhdhd

**TaTa B-P: **hjhghdhghghdhgkjh Eu tenho que confessar a você: vou criar uma nova personagem chamada Renata, e não é a Volturi, e essa Renaya é que ficará com o Jasper e os dois viverão felizes para sempre hahayhyhfghuf Olha, eu até queria mostrar mais, mas minha inspiração decidiu fazer greve aí...fuuuuuuuuuu

**Desconhecida: **Oi! Você comentou mas não disse o nome :) Seja bem vinda!

**Michelle CB : **Obrigada! ^^

**Lais Araujo: **Pois é sumida! Gente que maldade! Você quer mesmo que eu cometa um assassinato! Hahuahauhau Você na história é um perigo! Não mesmo heheheheh

**Mari James Jackson: **Oieeeee! Antes de mais nada, muito obrigada pelo elogio. Fico imensamente feliz ao ouvir a opinião de vocês. Com relação a continuação pode haver uma sim, mas não necessariamente Beward. (Já falei demais!)

**Bellapf: **E eu fiquei vermelha de vergonha com tanto elogio ^^ Muito obrigada 3

**Jana Mi: **Concordo com todas as suas observações. Eu gosto desse lado compreensivo do Edward, durante a doença ele ficou muito egocêntrico e eu acho legal ele mostrar que as qualidades de antes estão voltando ^^

**Marry Pierobon: **Sim. Como eu disse acima, acho que essa compreensão mostra o como ele mudou/voltou a se o que era :)

**AngelaFaloppa : **Juro que é involuntário xD Tem muita coisa acontecendo e isso com certeza vai influenciar Bella de algum modo. Não tem escapatória.

**Natxii: **hauhauahdufhfuhfudhfu Eu não teria pensado no mau sentido se você não tivesse falado. *Péssimas imagens na minha mente.* Não foi mais rápido, mas foi um pouco maior *_*

**Carol V: **Olá! Sinceramente até eu, às vezes, tenho vontade de que Bella e Jasper fiquem juntos. Eu shippo eles demais 3

**DaysCullenB.S:** Obrigada! Som foi triste mesmo, né? Meu deu uma dor no coração separá-los.

**D-Blance-KiviaL: **Olha só, nós precisamos parar de brigar pelos mesmos homens. Precisamos rever isso aí. Que tal o Jake? Eu acho ele um ótimo partido para você hauhauahau

**AnnieMasen : **Obrigadaaa!

**Kessy Rodrigues:** HAUHAUAHAUHA É difícil mesmo. Tem horas que eu estou escrevendo e penso que a qualidade de antes se perdeu. Sei lá, tem horas que eu sinto que não está tão bom quanto antes ou alguma coisa assim. Mas valeu pela força :D Alisper é um mistério hhauahauha Não para mim, mas... Hey! O Jazz é muito comprometido com a autora dessa fic, tá? Para de roubar meu homem! hauahufhfuhdhduyf

**Nana Godoy : **Obrigada! Interessante o seu ponto de vista, acho que você é a única que pensa desse modo. E as assassinas de plantão continuam! xD

**THAIS: **Oieeeeee! Eu entendi o que você quis dizer. E sinta-se a vontade para opinar sempre que quiser. \o/

**Aliscirp : **Acho que a parte do Jasper deu para esclarecer nesse capítulo. O restante só mais para frente mesmo.

**Sissi: **Oieeeee! Hauahuahaa morrei de rir com os "passos" Perguntas, perguntas e mais perguntas que eu não irei responder hehehe Pelo menos não agora!

**Julieide: **Veremos, veremos! =p

**gby00 : **Bem, eu não diria que ela tenha tomado um lado da situação exatamente. Acho que ela está um pouco perdida. Acho que Bella mostrou que não vai ser muito fácil. Eu gosto da Alice, embora pessoas como ela me irritam na vida real, acho que a alegria dela compensa esse defeito ;) Mas eu concordo com o que você falou sobre essas lições.

**Karolzinha: **Eu tentarei ser mais breve no próximo! Eu não posso dizer assim de cara, tem que ler para saber, né? Uma hora Alice acorda!

**Luna Stew : **O Tiozão é maneiro sim :) Obrigada. Vou tentar ser mais rápida com o próximo.


	31. Acertar

**N/A:** Não tenho muito o que dizer a não ser que serei odiada após esse capítulo. Adeus mundo cruel... Beijos e até a próxima (se vocês não me matarem hauhuhdfudhdufhu)

**Capítulo 30- Acertar**

Fazer as malas era uma coisa interessante. Não pela ação em si, mas pelo significado que aquela viagem teria. Separar o que levar era o primeiro passo para dizer adeus, mesmo que de forma temporária.

No entanto, ultimamente, eu me perguntava o quão temporário esse adeus seria. Um mês? Dois? Mais que isso? Eternamente? Nos últimos dias minha mente estava sempre seguindo uma linha de raciocínio pela qual eu preferia não seguir, mas eu sabia que seria impossível não considerar o que minha mente insistia em gritar tão alto.

Felizmente, o telefone tocou, adiando aqueles pensamentos mais uma vez.

"Alô?" Atendi.

"Eu consegui!" Edward comemorou do outro lado da linha.

"Conseguiu o quê?" Minha mente ainda estava um pouco longe para que eu pudesse pensar com exatidão.

"O transplante! Eles ligaram." Aquela noticia me despedaçou em duas. Eu estava feliz por ele, mas ao mesmo tempo triste por que eu não poderia estar lá.

"Edward, isso é maravilhoso!"

"Eu não sei se eu consigo acreditar ainda."

"Claro que acredita."

"Obrigado." Ele agradeceu emocionado.

"Eu não quero agradecimento." Ele não tinha que estar agradecendo, não mesmo.

"Mas eu quero agradecer, posso?"

"Tudo bem." Sorri. "Quando que vai ser a cirurgia?"

"Eles disseram que o quanto antes eu estiver lá melhor."

"E quando você vai?"

"Amanhã à tarde." Ele respondeu. "Eu liguei para te chamar para vir para cá. Eu, Emmett e Rose estamos a fim de nos despedirmos de você."

"Uma festa de despedida?" Perguntei receosa. Por que festas sempre me perseguiam?

"Não é uma festa." Ele argumentou. "Só nós quatro, um filme e comida."

"E o Jazz?" Perguntei, embora eu já imaginasse a resposta que eu ganharia.

"Ele continua na mesma. Ou vive na rua ou trancado no quarto. Eu não sei o que fazer."

"Nem eu." Suspirei. Eu não aguentava vê-lo se destruindo daquela forma, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não sabia o que fazer para ajudá-lo.

"Será que isso é permanente?"

"Não sei. Ele sofreu um golpe muito duro. Ele realmente amava Alice, e perdê-la assim, ainda mais da maneira que foi, deixou-o transtornado. Talvez, enquanto isso estiver recente, ele ainda continue desse jeito." Ao menos era nisso que eu preferia acreditar.

"Já tem mais de uma semana que ele está assim."

"O que seus pais dizem sobre isso?"

"Na verdade, está quase impossível encontrar o Jasper em casa. Pela manhã ele não sai do quarto e antes que nossos pais cheguem ele já está na rua. Minha mãe chegou um dia mais cedo para conversar com ele, mas ele não quis ouvir. Disse que ele sabia o que estava fazendo e que não era para ninguém se meter." Suspirei. Os irmãos Cullen sabiam seguir uma linha dramática como ninguém.

"Ele ainda não tem dezoito anos, seus pais ainda são responsáveis por ele."

"Eu sei. Eu acho que eles estão se culpando pelo filme estar se repetindo."

"A sua situação e a do Jasper são completamente diferentes. Eu não minimizo o sofrimento dele, mas um rompimento é muito diferente de uma doença grave."

"Você é suspeita para falar disso." Implicou.

"Colocando-me no lugar dele, eu consigo entender. Se eu perdesse você eu iria enlouquecer, mas eu também sei que em algum momento alguém - ou alguma coisa- me fariam colocar os pés de volta no chão."

"Eu nunca vou te deixar."Ele reafirmou.

"Certas coisas fogem do nosso controle." Comentei pensativa. Às vezes vontade só não bastava.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Nada, é só que às vezes não depende de nós determinar se será para sempre." O silêncio se instalou entre nós e eu fiquei com medo de que ele desconfiasse dos meus pensamentos. Por que eu não aprendia a ficar com a boca fechada?

"Então, você vai vir?" Ele finalmente falou.

"Claro! Só vou ajeitar umas coisas e estou indo para aí."

Desliguei o telefone e terminei de empacotar o restante das minhas coisas. Eu não levaria muita coisa em comparação com o que eu havia trazido, mas mesmo assim eu estava com quase três malas lotadas. Deixei a arrumação pela metade e me arrumei para ir até os Cullens.

"Olha só o que eu descolei para nós." Emmett apareceu na sala com uma garrafa de vinho. Já estávamos no meio do filme e já havíamos devorado uma pizza, mas pelo visto ele ainda não estava satisfeito.

"Vinho? Carlisle e Esme estão em casa. Você enlouqueceu?"

"Ih, relaxa e vamos comemorar."

"Dispenso. Eu tenho que voltar dirigindo." Recusei. Se eu chegasse em casa cheirando a álcool, mesmo que mínimo, Charlie me mataria.

"Tão responsável!" Rose revirou os olhos.

"E quem disse que você vai voltar para casa?" Edward perguntou logo em seguida.

"Edward, eu dormi aqui semana passada e hoje o Charlie está em casa." Eu queria ficar, e muito, mas o meu dever como filha falava mais alto. Ou pelo menos tentava.

"Por favor! É nossa última noite juntos antes da viagem." Ele implorou, fazendo um biquinho. Minhas defesas balançaram.

"Eu não sei."

"Ah, vai Bella você vai deixar o cara na seca por semanas!"

"Emmett!" Edward chamou sua atenção.

"Nessa o ursão tem razão. O Edward está precisando se aliviar."

"Meu Deus, vocês transformam sexo numa coisa tão..." Edward procurava uma palavra que melhor definisse seus pensamentos.

"Normal?" Rose sugeriu.

"Será que dá para voltarmos para o filme?" Discutir sexo com Emmett e Rose era pior do que com a minha mãe.

"Eu posso voltar sem dar." Emmett e suas infames piadas.

"O ano 2000 ligou e pediu a piada de volta." Rose não perdeu sua chance.

"Filme!" Gritei! O filme em questão não era lá grandes coisas. Só tinha sangue e morte, mas era melhor que ouvir Emmett e Rose certas vezes. Impelida a ficar, acabei não resistindo ao vinho. Aquela seria minha última noite em Chicago, por que não aproveitá-la devidamente?

O vinho deixou as inibições um pouco de lado, o que fez as piadas rolarem solta e o clima ficar muito mais agradável e engraçado. Após o filme, cada um foi para o seu quarto, embora eu não duvidasse que Rose tivesse ido para o quarto do Emmett da mesma maneira que eu tinha ido para o do Edward.

"Eu não quero ficar longe de você." Murmurei, enquanto eu acariciava seu rosto.

"Eu sei." Ele murmurou, beijando meu pescoço.

"Quanto tempo vai demorar sua recuperação?" Perguntei.

"Varia. Pode chegar até a 8 semanas."

"Tempo demais." Suspirei.

"Eu sei. Não tem como você ir me visitar?"

"Não sei. Se o Phil conseguir ficar alguns dias em casa eu prometo que vou." Eu sabia que seria quase impossível de acontecer, mas a esperança era a última que morria, certo?

A conversa terminou ali mesmo, pois tínhamos coisas mais importantes para fazer com nossas bocas e corpos do que ficar deitados conversando.

Na tarde seguinte, lá estava eu mais uma vez no aeroporto. Pronta para mais uma vez ser assombrada pelo fantasma da despedida. Despedidas não deveriam existir. Esse ritual social deveria ser banido da face da terra. Ele não trazia nenhum propósito a não ser lágrimas e sofrimento. A separação machuca, mesmo que por uns dias. O distanciamento e o não saber da vida do outro faz horrores com um coração.

"Chegamos ao fim da linha" Carlisle anunciou, Edward e eu nos distanciamos deles, para ter um pouco de privacidade.

"Eu não acredito que você está chorando." Edward comentou, ao ouvir o meu fungar.

"Fica quieto."

"Bells, não precisa chorar" Ele me abraçou.

"Precisa sim. Eu queria ir com vocês."

"Eu sei disso. Eu não estou chateado."

"Eu estou com medo. E se a cirurgia não der certo?" Perguntei, tentando em vão controlar o meu choro.

"Não seria _eu_ que deveria ficar com medo?" Ele provocou. "Se não der certo eu não posso fazer nada além de tentar de novo."

"E se não for possível tentar de novo?" Eu sabia que eu estava sendo pessimista demais, mas aquela separação estava acabando comigo.

"E se tudo ocorrer bem?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu sou uma péssima namorada. Ao invés de apoiá-lo eu faço justamente o contrário." Disse me afastando dele, mas ele não deixou.

"Eu sei que você está com medo que eu vire aquele Edward rabugento e acabe magoando você."

"Não é isso."

"Então o que é?"

"Eu tenho medo que você acabe magoado se nada der certo."

"Bella, a única pessoa que pode me magoar é você."

"Eu não quero dizer adeus." Disse me agarrando ainda mais a ele.

"Isso não é um adeus, é um até logo." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"Neste momento eu não vejo a diferença."

"Meninos, temos de ir" Carlisle avisou. Nós nos separamos e voltamos para onde o restante nos aguardava.

"Tchau, Esme" Abracei-a.

"Tchau querida. Mande um beijo para sua mãe."

"Claro. Avisa assim que a cirurgia terminar?"

"Você vai ser a primeira a saber." Ela se despediu, dando-me um beijo no rosto.

"Tchau Carlisle."

"Tchau. Se precisar de alguma coisa, não hesite em pedir. " Ele ofereceu.

"Obrigada." Abracei-o. E por incrível que pareça não foi tão estranho quanto eu imaginava que seria.

"Tchau Edward." Ele me abraçou.

"Tchau. Liga assim que você chegar na Florida."

"E eu quero falar com você assim que você acordar da cirurgia."

"Pode deixar." Ele concordou. "Se você vir o Jazz..."

"Eu falo com ele."

"Espero que tudo ocorra bem com sua mãe." Ele desejou.

"Obrigada."

"Eu te amo, tá?"

"Eu também te amo." Sussurrei, antes de nossas bocas se encontrarem num beijo. Acariciei cada pedacinho do rosto dele, prestando atenção em cada sensação numa tentativa de gravar tudo na minha mente. Eu precisava de alguma coisa que me ajudasse a passar os dois meses ou mais longe dele.

"Nós _nos__vemos_em breve." Ele prometeu.

"Com certeza" Abracei e beijei-o mais uma vez, antes de finalmente deixá-lo partir.

Esme, Carlisle e Edward andaram em direção ao portão de embarque, deixando eu e Emmett para trás.

"Você vai ver. Oito semanas passam voando." Emm tentou me consolar.

"Assim espero."

"Vamos embora?"

"Vamos. Eu ainda tenho muita coisa para arrumar." Só de imaginar tudo que tinha ficado do dia anterior me desanimava.

"Quanto tempo você vai ficar lá?" Emmett perguntou enquanto andávamos pelo aeroporto.

"Até minha mãe dar à luz."

"Se você precisar de ajuda, é só falar que eu vou rapidinho pra lá." Ele se ofereceu e eu achei tão fofo da parte dele, que quase o abracei ali mesmo.

"Obrigada, mas não vai ser preciso. Qualquer coisa tem o Jake"

"Jake, Jake...Aquele pirralho não é páreo para mim." Ele fez uma careta.

"Eu vou sentir sua falta." Admiti. Eu já estava acostumada com as brincadeiras e os constrangimentos que faziam parte do dia-a-dia com Emmett.

"Eu também. Ainda mais agora que a Alice não fica mais com a gente." Ele passou o braço em volta dos meus ombros.

"Vocês conseguiram falar com ela?"

"Rose conversou com ela. Ela diz sentir falta do Jazz, mas eu não consigo ver eles voltando." Ele previu com um semblante triste. Eu odiava admitir, mas ultimamente eu tinha a mesma opinião.

"E o Jazz?"

"Na mesma. Ou até pior. Ele não voltou ontem para casa."

"A Esme sabe?"

"Não. Eu escondi. Se ela soubesse ela não ia querer viajar. E o Edward precisa dela agora."

"O Jazz também" Apontei. "Você não parece preocupado." Observei. Ele me parecia muito calmo diante do sumiço do Jasper.

"Eu sei onde ele está." Ele respondeu simplesmente.

"Onde?" Perguntei imediatamente.

"Nada disso. Não vou dizer. Do jeito que você é você vai acabar indo aonde ele está."

"Ou eu posso pedir meu pai para ir." Não que eu fosse pedir alguma coisa ao Charlie, mas Emmett não precisava ficar sabendo.

"Eu não acho que prendê-lo seja a melhor solução."

"Meu pai sabe assustar uma pessoa sem colocá-lo na cadeia."

"Está bem."Emmett pegou um pedaço de papel que tinha no bolso e rabiscou o endereço para mim. "Mas nem pense em ir lá sozinha" Ele alertou.

"OK. Pode me deixar na escola? Eu tenho que entregar uma coisa ao Prof. Banner." Pedi. Era melhor fazer hoje do que deixar para a manhã seguinte.

"Aqui estão todos os trabalhos que o senhor me pediu." Entreguei os papéis e o CD na mão do professor.

"Ok. O restante você vai enviar por email, certo?"

"Sim."

"Boa viagem." Ele desejou.

"Obrigada." Saí da sala e acabei dando de cara com James.

"Você torna tudo muito fácil."

"O quê?"

"Você me ouviu. Você facilita demais para mim."

"Eu não entendi."

"Quando eu saí com você naquele dia. Eu estava procurando alguma coisa que a torna-se a minha aliada, ou pelo menos que eu pudesse arrancar alguma informação de você. " Ele pausou e me analisou meticulosamente. "Mas você saiu melhor que uma encomenda. Além de você ser amiga da Alice, você tinha o Jasper comendo na sua mão. E qual não foi a minha surpresa quando você me largou para ficar com o ceguinho?"

"Você sabia?" Eu estava concentrada demais em entender tudo aquilo para poder me preocupar com as ofensas ditas por ele.

"Eu não sou idiota. Eu sabia que ninguém estava em casa, com a exceção dele. Sabe Bellla, ser trocado por um cego magoa."

"Olha aqui seu..."

"Eu ainda não acabei." Ele falou alterando a voz. "O mais cômico foi você cair no meu joguinho. Os segredos, as precauções, os cuidados para preservar as relações alheias..." James sorriu sinistramente. "Sua atitude foi minha maior aliada para acabar com eles."

"Eu não tenho culpa de nada."

"É claro que tem! Se não fosse todo esse seu cuidado, você teria me exposto, falado tudo desde o princípio. Mas você não fez isso. Você poderia ter me desmascarado para a Alice ou aberto o jogo completamente para o Jasper ou o Edward, mas você também não fez. Na verdade, todo esse mistério só me ajudou a convencer a Alice de que você queria roubar o Jasper dela."

"Você é doente."

"Talvez." Ele deu de ombros. "Mas não vou ser eu quem vai ficar com remorsos enquanto estiver longe." Ele pausou por um instante e depois continuou. "E se eu fosse você nem me preocupava em voltar."

"Por quê?"

"Convenhamos, quando o Edward voltar enxergando, você acha que ele vai querer ficar com você? Olha, você é bonitinha mas a Tanya ganha disparada."

Sacudi minha cabeça, tentando ignorar o comentário. "Ele me ama."

"Bella, você foi o remédio dele enquanto ele estava doente. Você acha mesmo que ele vai querer ficar com você, ainda mais sabendo de tudo o que você fez para acabar com o relacionamento da Alice e do Jasper?"

"Mas eu não fiz nada!" Gritei.

"O que ele vai pensar quando eu disser que você contribuiu com o meu plano só porque queria ficar com o irmãozinho dele?"

"Ele não vai acreditar em você."

"Eu tenho certeza que a Tanya pode convencê-lo."

"Você é louco."

"Depende da sua perspectiva." Ele sorriu largamente.

"Adeus, James."

"Tenha uma excelente viagem." O sorriso cínico dele fez um arrepio correr o meu corpo.

Saí correndo da escola, sem querer nem pensar no que ele havia me dito. Eu só sabia que eu precisava agir. Peguei o primeiro taxi que passou e dei o endereço ao motorista. Eu só esperava que Emmett estivesse certo.

Quando o táxi parou eu tive que conferir duas vezes para me certificar que estava no local correto.

"Tem certeza de que vai ficar?" O motorista perguntou.

"Tenho." Dei o dinheiro a ele e saí do carro.

_Aterrorizante_ não era suficiente para descrever aquele lugar. Eu parecia ter entrado e um filme e parecia que a qualquer momento haveria uma guerra entre gangues nas ruas. A maioria das paredes estavam pichadas, as pinturas descascadas, a iluminação era ruim... Eu estava começando a me arrepender de ter ido até ali.

Não tive que andar muito até chegar ao bar, o qual refletia muito bem as características daquela vizinhança. Ao contrário das ruas, o bar estava lotado. As pessoas, no entanto, não pareciam ser das mais amigáveis e nem do tipo com quem você quer fazer amizade.

"Ei, gracinha. Você está perdida por aqui?" Um homem segurou o meu braço. O hálito mau cheiroso e a aparência repugnante dele só me deixavam ainda mais assustada.

"Com licença." Tentei me soltar, mas o homem apertou ainda mais sua mão em volta do meu braço.

"Não vai embora não, fica aqui com a gente." Ele sorriu e aproximou seu rosto do meu.

"Solta meu braço." Disse firmemente, tentando não transparecer o medo que corria nas minhas veias. Meu coração batia tão forte que eu me perguntava se ele estava conseguindo ouvi-lo.

"Nada isso! Quer beber alguma cosia?" O seu olhar desceu pelo meu corpo num claro gesto de apreciação, o que me deixou ainda mais nauseada. Eu deveria ter seguido o conselho do Emmett.

"Eu já disse para me soltar." Gritei. Num gesto brusco consegui me soltar, mas de alguma maneira o homem conseguiu me segurar de novo.

"Belinhaaaa!" Uma voz conhecida me chamou e eu fiz um esforço descomunal para me soltar daquele troglodita que me segurava e dessa vez consegui alcançar meu objetivo.

"Jazz?"Encarei-o por um momento. Sua roupa estava suja e amassada, deixando claro que ele não a trocava havia alguns dias. Barba por fazer, cabelo mais desgrenhado que o normal e olhos vermelhos de cansaço e por excesso de bebida completavam o quadro.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ele perguntou rispidamente. O cheiro de álcool em seu hálito me deixou zonza.

"Eu pergunto o mesmo."

"Você conhece essa belezinha?" O bêbado troglodita nos alcançou.

"Conheço. Vem cá." Jasper me puxou pela mão e me abraçou, deixando bem claro para o homem que ele não devia se meter comigo.

"Jazz, vamos embora." Sussurrei quando o homem foi embora.

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Bella." Ele disse, desvencilhando-se do abraço.

"Jazz, cinco minutos. Por favor." Implorei.

"Está bem." Ele me pegou pela mão e andou até um beco que havia ao lado do bar. "Comece a falar."

"O que aconteceu com você?"

"Você ainda pergunta?" Ele retorquiu.

"Eu sei que você deve estar arrasado, mas essa palhaçada já foi longe demais." Minha voz saíra mais dura do que eu tinha intencionado, mas doía demais vê-lo daquele jeito.

"Palhaçada?" Ele riu sem humor. "Quando meu querido irmãozinho se fechou do mundo era depressão. No meu caso é palhaçada?"

"Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer." Arrependi-me pela má escolha de palavras.

"Foi exatamente isso." Ele me encarou por um instante. "Você levou o problema do meu irmão numa boa. Respeitou o espaço dele. Por que você não faz isso comigo?"

"Por que você é meu porto seguro. Você foi o meu chão desde o primeiro momento que eu entrei naquela escola e eu não aguento ver você nesse estado." Ter conhecido o Jasper antes e ter que ver essa triste mudança causava um efeito bem diferente de quando eu encontrei Edward quase destruído e vê-lo mudar tão drasticamente.

"A última coisa que eu quero nesse momento é compaixão."

"Eu já disse que eu não tenho pena de você." Quantas vezes eu teria que repetir?

"Ultimamente eu andei pensando... Por que você não se apaixonou por mim? Se eu tivesse largado a Alice para ficar com você eu não estaria tão miserável quanto estou agora." Jasper deu um passo em minha direção e estranhamente eu dei um passo para trás.

"Que história é essa?" Encarei-o confusa.

"Nós temos química, você já disse que me ama... Por que não tentarmos?" A cada passo que ele dava para frente eu dava um para trás. Infelizmente a parede atrás de mim impediu-me de continuar.

"Jasper eu juro que..." Não consegui terminar meu alerta por no segundo seguinte sua boca já estava sobre a minha. O beijo não tinha qualquer carinho ou paixão reprimida. Os únicos sentimentos eram uma fúria descontrolada e a dor que ele estava sentindo, e que fazia questão que eu também sentisse. De alguma maneira, ele conseguiu deslizar sua língua pela minha boca e aprofundou o beijo. Senti quando uma de suas mãos pegou um dos meus seios e aquele foi todo o incentivo que eu precisava sair daquele estado de surpresa e retomar o controle da situação. Eu queria consolá-lo, eu queria ter o poder de tirar aquela dor que ele sentia, mas não seria daquela maneira. Jasper não me amava, não daquela maneira. Ele só queria me usar para apaziguar a sua dor e para ferir a todos ao seu redor.

"Jasper, Jasper!" Empurrei-o e ele me encarou por um momento. Enquanto ele tentava recuperar o fôlego eu vi quando o entendimento cruzou sua mente.

"E-eu..." Jasper não terminou de falar e saiu correndo, deixando-me ali sozinha.

Assim que saí do beco, dei de cara com James que me olhava cinicamente.

Corri de volta para a rua, mas fui na direção oposta ao bar. Como por um milagre, um táxi passou no local, impedindo-me de ficar vagando pelas ruas. Assim que cheguei ao apartamento, fui direto para o meu quarto e joguei-me na minha cama.

Um turbilhão de memórias e sentimentos invadia minha mente e coração. Eu estava com raiva do Jasper, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não conseguia odiá-lo pelo o que ele fez.

Parecia que tinha sido ontem que eu havia falado com ele pela primeira vez, ou que eu tivesse esbarrado no Edward ou da minha primeira conversa com a Alice.

Junto com essas memórias as palavras do James ecoavam em minha mente. Ele tinha razão, eu havia facilitado tudo para ele. Com a melhor das intenções, eu tentei ajudar a todos, mas tudo o que fiz foi fazer desmoronar as relações ao meu redor. Era verdade que eu havia feito alguma coisa boa, mas não havia sido bom o bastante. Tentando fazer tudo certo, acabei fazendo uma bagunça maior ainda.

Quando cheguei os Cullen só tinham que se preocupar com o Edward e sua atitude anti-social. Agora eles tinham que se preocupar com um filho que estava se auto destruindo.

Quando eu cheguei, Alice, Jasper, Emmett e Rose eram melhores amigos inseparáveis. Agora, Alice e Jasper eram completos desconhecidos. E Rose e Emmett lutavam para conseguir conversar com ambos sem que a conversa terminasse numa discussão.

Quando eu cheguei, Alice havia se tornado minha melhor amiga. Agora, coma as minhas atitudes eu nem sabia como classificar a relação hostil que vivíamos.

Quando eu cheguei, Edward me odiava. Agora, ele me amava, mas quando James contasse o que ele tinha visto e falasse do seu plano, deturpando tudo o que eu havia feito, eu tinha certeza que ele voltaria a me odiar. Uma vez Edward havia sucumbido às provocações de James e Mike, e as vozes na minha cabeça me diziam que nada seria diferente dessa vez.

Se eu não tivesse os conhecido, a probabilidade de tudo ser como antes era grande. Com certeza, o Edward conheceria uma garota que o faria sair daquele estado de torpor que ele vivia. Ou talvez até Tanya recuperaria o bom senso e voltaria para ele. Não importava, seja como for, eu tinha certeza que tudo seria melhor se eu nunca tivesse aparecido na vida deles.

Movida pelo aperto no meu peito e pelas lágrimas que agora caíam, eu peguei meu caderno de poesia. Eu precisava escrever alguma coisa, ou enlouqueceria. As palavras e as rimas surgiram com mais facilidade do que eu esperava, levando em conta minha confusão emocional.

Acertar

_O que foi que eu fiz?_

_Desejaria fugir_

_Desse navio afundando_

_Apenas tentando ajudar,_

_Machuco a todos_

_Agora eu sinto o peso do mundo_

_Está nos meus ombros_

_O que você pode fazer_

_Quando o seu melhor não é bom o suficiente_

_E tudo que você toca desmorona?_

_Porque minhas melhores intenções_

_Continuam fazendo uma confusão de coisas_

_Eu apenas quero corrigir isto de alguma forma_

_Mas quantas vezes serão necessárias_

_Para acertar?_

_Posso começar novamente_

_Com minha fé abalada?_

_Porque eu não posso voltar atrás e desfazer isso?_

_Eu só tenho que ficar e encarar os meus erros_

_Mas se eu ficar mais forte e sábia_

_Eu vou passar por isso?_

_O que você pode fazer_

_Quando o seu melhor não é bom o suficiente_

_E tudo que você toca desmorona?_

_Porque minhas melhores intenções_

_Continuam fazendo uma confusão de coisas_

_Eu apenas quero corrigir isto de alguma forma_

_Mas quantas vezes serão necessárias_

_Para eu acertar?_

Quando pontuei minha última frase, arranquei uma folha em branco e comecei a escrever o texto que para sempre eu me arrependeria de ter escrito.

"Tchau, pai." Despedi-me dele. Estávamos parados em frente ao portão de embarque. Faltavam menos de quinze minutos para o meu vôo decolar.

"Ligue assim que chegar." Ele pediu, abraçando-me.

"Está bem." Separei-me do meu pai, apenas para ser envolvida nos grandes braços do Emmett. "Tchau, Emm."

"Tchau." Ele me apertou, quase me sufocando.

"Você pode entregar isso pro Edward quando for visitá-lo?" Entreguei uma pequena caixa a ele.

"O que é? Uma fantasia para vocês usarem na hora H?" Somente o Emmett para me fazer rir. "E por hora H entendam o Halloween." Ele concertou a besteira ao ver o olhar do meu pai.

"Tchau, Rose." Abracei-a.

"Tchau. Vê se liga, está bem?"

"Ok."

Caminhei em direção ao portão e entreguei meu cartão de embarque. Olhei mais uma vez para eles e acenei em despedida.

Todos os acontecimentos, todos meus medos e minhas incertezas, levavam-me apenas uma decisão: no momento que eu embarcasse naquele avião não haveria volta.

N/A: Poesia da Bella é a música Get it right do Glee Cast.

**Reviews:**

**micris:**Obrigada (: O James é louco, não existe palavra para melhor defini-lo.

**AngelaFaloppa:** Que azar! Espero que seu PC tenha voltado. Com relação a James/Alice/Bella eu vou ficar caladinha...

**sissi:**Já postei. Desculpa pela demora.

**Angel****Nunes:**Oieee, seja bem vinda (: OMG! Um dia? Vocês me assustam com tanta rapidez hdsuhsughusfh Obrigada :D

**Marii:**E quem não odeia? Eu demorei, mas não me mate, ok?

**SoniaZ:**Eu também queria saber :p Eu me ausento de falar do Jasper nesse comentário, até porque eu sei que no próximo só vai dar ele. Xi, já ia esquecendo de dar as boas-vindas. Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado. Obrigada.

**Jana****Mi:**Você concorda com a Bella e eu concordo com você. Alice tem que apanhar um pouco antes de acordar ;P Perceber a Bella já percebeu, agora quanto a desmascará-lo...

**ster**: hauahuaauhauahuahua Juro que isso não vai acontecer...pelo menos a cena do quarto

**gby00:**Será? Será? Eu não irei comentar sobre as palavras término e Beward. Até porque já imagino as perguntas que virão logo a seguir :D

**Fabiola****Yagami:**Oieee, eu sei quem você é menina :P hauhauhauahaua Ai,ai só de pensar no Cam...homem gostoso! O seu português é excelente...já o meu espanhol... no me gusta :p

**Carol****V:**Eu me candidato a função! Eu apóio a sua ideia e é algo que vai acontecer, mas não necessariamente da maneira que você falou. Ou tudo o que você falou. Quanto a Tanya...eu vou ficar calada \o/

**TaTa****B-P:** Junte-se ao clube :) khauhauhdfuhadfudfhadfiuhfiu Gente, eu só tenho leitora abusada que quer roubar os meus homens hauahauaha Emmett que é bom ninguém quer, né?

**CgRT****:** Ah, hello! Se vocês fizessem tudo o que tem em mente, já não teria personagem vivo nessa história. Bem eu não tenho certeza, mas vamos colocar algo entre 5 e 10. Nunca se sabe o quanto minha imaginação vai fluir. Com a minha já acabou...não sei como não fiquei reprovada

**Desconhecida:** O seu nome não apareceu então... O último capítulo eu não sei quando vai sair, mas antes dele deve ter no mínimo uns 4 :p

**Kessy****R:**Ownnn haahauahuahaua Até que enfim uma leitora consciente hauahuaa é bom correr mesmo só quem dá colo pra ele sou euuuuu Só tenho leitora psicopata, meu! Vão se tratar... hduhughughgu

**AgathaRoesler:**hauhauahau Será?

**L.****C:**Acho que depois desse capítulo o melhor que eu tenho a fazer é me esconder num buraco e só voltar no final da fic.

**Marry****Pierobon:** Hey :) hsaduhughughugh Outra que está precisando de uma terapia de choque...tanto ódio nesse coração hduhughfsuhg Você é a primeira que quer bater no Jazz :O Se bem que depois desse cap... Na verdade acho que vão querer bater em mim...

**DaysCullenB.S:** Oieeee! Vocês bem que podiam fundar uma sociedade: Morte ao James, pq né... jsughfuhgu

**Aliscirp:**Talvez você esteja certa, ou talvez não! Eu não posso ficar entregando muita coisa a essa altura do campeonato.

**Kivia:**Eu desisto, desde que eu possa usá-lo como bem entender em JGF ahufhduhfu Para mim também, o cachorro é sem graça. Então, só pra te avisar tô indo morar com os Cullens (os vampiros), pq sabe como é né? É mais seguro que aqui. Prometo mandar um cartão postal lá de Forks, tá? *Foge* Adeus mundo cruel...

**THAIS:**YAY! Chora não... Okay, por via das dúvidas compre um estoque de lenço...

**Lais****Araujo:** Sempre desconfiei, aquele cabelinho grande nunca me enganou hygsfyfyf Primeiro eu não sou boazinha, e exatamente por isso eu não vou dizer se ele fica ou não :)

**Luna****Stew:**Fortíssimas emoções virão, isso eu garanto.


	32. Retorno

**N/A: **Hello! Caítulo super-ultra-power curto. Apenas para não ficar muito tempo sem postar. Prometo que o próximo será maior e será EPOV YAY! Para as leitoras das minhas outras fics eu preciso avisa que elas ficarão atrasadas porque meu pen drive sumiu. Simplesmente desapareceu da face da terra. E como eu não tenho backup eu perdi 2 capítulos de 2 fics e 3 one-shots que seriam postadas agora no fim do ano. Eu vou revirar meu quarto de cabeça para baixo até encontrar essa porcaria, mas até lá fico impossibilitada de escrever, e sem contar que recomeçar tudo dá muito trabalho. Mas assim que achar (eu vou achar) eu posto tudo :) Beijos e Obrigado por me aturarem mais um ano \o/

**Capítulo 31- Retorno**

Calor, ar seco, sol forte... Eu já tinha até me esquecido o que era sentir tais coisas. Estava tão desacostumada àquele clima que mais pareciam anos que semanas desde a última vez que vivenciara tais aspectos. Em pleno outono os termômetros marcavam mais de trinta graus, bem diferente da temperatura que estaria em Chicago. Não, eu não deveria pensar sobre isso. Eu devia me concentrar naquilo que eu tinha ido fazer.

Por incrível que pareça, minha mãe estava me obedecendo e repousando por completo. Phil havia contratado uma faxineira, então o meu trabalho se resumia a cuidar da minha mãe e da comida.

Infelizmente tais tarefas não me ocupavam tanto quanto eu gostaria. Sempre sobrava tempo para lembrar, questionar ou reviver decisões que eu tinha tomado. Inúmeras vezes eu tinha pensado em ligar para Emmett e pedir que ele destruísse o embrulho que eu havia lhe entregado, mas eu nunca conseguia. Talvez fosse imaturidade da minha parte, ou até ingenuidade, mas o que James tinha falado havia ficado gravado na minha cabeça. Aquelas palavras eram todo o encorajamento que minha insegurança e o meu medo necessitavam. Talvez eu estivesse jogando uma coisa maravilhosa fora por causa de um temor infundado. No entanto, eu não podia manter o Edward preso num relacionamento que não faria bem a ele. Eu podia ter até salvado ele como alguns insistiam em afirmar, mas eu havia destruído muito mais do que havia dado. Eu nunca conseguiria me perdoar pelo o que havia acontecido.

O telefone tocou e eu rezei para que fosse Esme. Eu não aguentava mais esperar. Eu não havia ligado para Edward como eu havia prometido e quando ele ligou, resumi-me a enviar uma mensagem dizendo que ligaria depois. Só que essa ligação nunca ocorreu.

"Alô ?"

"Bella, sou eu." O coração acelerou ainda mais ao ouvir a voz de Esme do outro lado.

"Oi. Ele já saiu da cirurgia? Está tudo bem?" Perguntei, rapidamente.

"Já saiu sim e correu tudo bem." Respirei aliviada ao ouvir a resposta.

"Ele está enxergando?"

"Só saberemos amanhã." Esme soava esperançosa. "Como está sua mãe?"

"Bem."

"Você quer falar com ele?" Ela perguntou e eu não sabia o que responder. Eu queria falar com ele? Sim. Isso seria prudente? Nem pensar.

"Ele está acordado?" Perguntei, para ganhar tempo.

"Sim. Eu vou passar o telefone." Aparentemente Esme havia tomado a decisão por mim.

"Alô." Ele atendeu e eu senti as lágrimas nos meus olhos.

"Oi." Murmurei.

"Bella." Ele sussurrou meu nome e tentei não chorar, o que parecia impossível.

"Como você está?"

"Com dor de cabeça, um pouco de dor nos olhos, mas muito melhor agora ao ouvir a sua voz."

"Então amanhã é o grande dia?"

"Não."

"Não?" Perguntei, confusa.

"Não. Amanhã vai ser o dia que voltarei a enxergar. O grande dia será quando eu enxergar _você_." Meu coração se despedaçava a cada palavra que ele dizia. Controlar meu choro não era mais uma opção e saber que o que ele dizia seria quase impossível, doía mais ainda.

"Isso não é legal de se falar, principalmente com sua mãe por perto." Lembrei-o, através das minhas lágrimas.

"Ela entende. E é completamente diferente. Eu já vi minha mãe, minha família e meus amigos. Bem ou mal, eu sei como eles são. Mas eu nunca vi você." Ele observou. "Quando você vai vir aqui?"

"Eu não sei. Tudo vai depender do Phill." Menti.

"Eu ainda devo ficar duas semanas aqui em Nova York antes de finalmente ir para casa." Ele informou.

"Farei o máximo para ir visitá-lo." Eu devia ser a pessoa mais odiável do mundo, por conseguir mentir num assunto tão crucial.

"Okay, minha mãe está me mandando desligar."

"Está bem. Você precisa mesmo descansar." Consegui sorrir, entre as minhas lágrimas. "Eu te amo. Nunca se esqueça disso, tá?"

"Eu também te amo." Ele declarou. "Boa noite."

Eu estava sendo covarde e eu sabia disso. Minha mente gritava, perguntando onde estava aquela garota forte e corajosa, e eu nunca conseguia encontrar a resposta. A verdadeira Bella Swan havia se perdido em meio a tanta mentira e manipulação. O pior é que eu não fazia ideia de como resgatá-la.

O que mais doía era saber que eu não seria a única a sair magoada. Edward iria sofrer a princípio, mas eu sabia que com o tempo ele iria me agradecer. Mesmo que eu me enganasse com respeito a relação dele e da Tanya, eu sabia que seria uma questão de tempo até que as decisões do passado roubasse o melhor do nosso relacionamento; ou que outra garota aparecesse e o roubasse de mim.

Talvez eu estivesse errada. Provavelmente eu estava cometendo o pior erro da minha vida. Mas pela primeira vez, eu não tinha forças para ir atrás de ninguém. Eu não tinha forças para lutar. Alguém teria que lutar por mim. Só não sabia se alguém faria.

"O que é isso? Invasão alienígena?" Perguntei ao abrir a porta e avistar três rostos sorridentes.

"Não fala comigo, estou com raiva de você." Jake avisou, passando por mim.

"Estamos revoltados por saber que você está aqui a três dias e não nos visitou." Leah juntou-se a ele.

"Eu não estou com raiva de ninguém. Só vim pelos cookies que você mandou pela sua mãe na última vez." Seth sorriu docemente.

"Eu não trouxe nenhum." Disse, culpada.

"Agora eu fiquei com raiva." Reclamou.

"Nós podemos ficar, ou sua mãe vai achar ruim?" Jake perguntou.

"Ela estava quase dormindo, deixa eu ir vê-la." Fui até o quarto e ela estava com os olhos quase fechados. "Mãe?"

"Oi."

"Eu vou sair com o Jake e os Clearwater." Avisei.

"Está bem." Ela sorriu.

"Eu deixei uns biscoitos em cima da mesa, caso você sinta fome."

"Está bem. Obrigada."

"Estou levando o celular. Qualquer coisa, liga."

"Pode deixar." Ela murmurou, contrariada. "Você sabe que está ficando velha quando sua filha começa a tomar conta de você."

"Tão engraçadinha!" Revirei os olhos e saí do quarto.

Passar uma tarde na casa dos Clearwater era tudo o que eu estava precisando. Jake, Leah e Seth ocuparam minha mente e me fizeram rir verdadeiramente, como há um bom tempo isso não acontecia. Pelo menos por uma tarde, Chicago e Nova York, bem como todos os seus problemas, desapareceram.

"O que foi?" Jacob olhava fixamente para mim. Da maneira que ele olhava quando queria descobrir alguma coisa. Eu sabia que aquele olhar um hora iria pairar sobre mim, mas eu estava esperando que demorasse mais alguns dias. Jacob sempre teve o dom de desvendar os meus pensamentos.

"O que está acontecendo Bella?" Ele finalmente perguntou, quando paramos em frente a minha casa.

"Nada." Encolhi os ombros.

"Não minta pra mim." Ele disse sério.

"Eu não estou mentindo." Menti, mesmo sabendo que ele perceberia.

"Então se eu de repente ligar para o Jasper ou para o Emmett eu não vou ficar sabendo de nada?" Ele cruzou os braços e me encarou.

"É complicado."

"Você está grávida?"

"Jake... Não." Neguei. De onde ele tinha tirado aquela ideia?

"Eu só pensei. Você não deve ser mais virgem, então..."

"Eu não estou grávida." Reafirmei.

"Então o que é?" Insistiu.

"Jake..." Eu tentei dizer, mas não consegui. Ainda não era o momento de despejar tudo nele.

"Quando você estiver a fim de conversar, você sabe onde me encontrar." Ele ofereceu.

"Obrigada." Abracei-o. "Boa noite, Jake."

"Boa noite." Ele beijou a minha testa e saiu.

Assim entrei, fui checar a minha mãe. Renée estava na cozinha devorando o jantar.

"Se divertiu?" Ela perguntou ao me ver.

"Sim." Sorri. "Você fez o jantar?"

"Claro que não. Apenas esquentei as sobras do almoço." Ela garantiu. "Esme ligou."

"Depois eu ligo de volta." Minha mãe ficou me analisando e me perguntei se eu mentia tão obviamente assim. Por algum milagre, meu telefone tocou e consegui escapar de uma provável sessão de análise que começaria em breve.

"Alô?" Atendi, sem olhar o visor.

"Bella. Sou eu, Rose."

"Oi, Rose. Está tudo bem?" Perguntei, enquanto caminhava pelo meu quarto.

"Não. O Emmett pediu para não te ligar e eu sei que ele pode estar certo, mas eu acho que você tem o direito de saber." Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, a imagem de Esme veio a minha cabeça. Será que tinha a ver com a ligação dela? Será que a cirurgia tinha dado errado? Será que o transplante tinha falhado?

"O que aconteceu? Você está me deixando nervosa." Meu coração estava tão acelerado que eu podia ouvir o sangue circulando nas minhas veias.

"O Jasper sumiu." Ela disse de uma vez.

"O quê? Você tem certeza?" Meu nervosismo só aumentou.

"Tenho. Algumas roupas dele desapareceram e o Emmett não consegue mais achá-lo" Pela primeira vez, notei o tom triste em sua voz.

"Oh meu Deus! Esme já sabe?"

"Não. E eu nem sei como contar." Ela suspirou.

"Calma. Espera um pouco. Quem sabe ele não aparece?" Tentei soar positiva, mas eu bem sabia da verdade.

"Eu quero matar a Alice por ser tão idiota e eu quero matar o Jasper por ser tão fraco." _E não se esqueça de mim_, pensei. Alice havia sido uma idota e Jasper estava sendo fraco, mas se eu não tivesse interferido, nada disso teria acontecido. Se eu não tivesse ido atrás dele naquele bar, provavelmente Jasper ainda estivesse lá em Chicago.

"Rose, eu..."

"Eu vou ter que desligar antes que meu pai venha reclamar do interurbano. Eu te aviso se souber de alguma coisa." Ela interrompeu.

"Eu também."

"E desculpa por jogar essa bomba em você agora."

"Eu agradeço por ter me contado"

"Tchau, Bella." Ela se despediu.

"Tchau." Desliguei o telefone e não consegui segurar as lágrimas.

"Hey, o que aconteceu?" Minha mãe apareceu no quarto.

"Nada." Disse secando as lágrimas.

Renée me observou em silêncio, e depois de um momento, sentou-se ao meu lado.

"Desde que você chegou aqui você está diferente. Você sente falta do Edward?"

"Não é apenas isso. É complicado."

"Será que é mesmo?" Renée arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Filha, todos esses anos eu me orgulhei de você. Mesmo sendo tímida e reservada, você nunca deixou de ser destemida, nunca deixou de arriscar. Você sempre correu atrás dos seus sonhos, mesmo quando você teve que deixar tudo o que você conhecia para trás." Ainda me lembrava da primeira vez que eu havia comentado sobre me mudar para Chicago. O medo e o receio eram evidentes na época.

"Você faz tudo o que tiver ao seu alcance para ajudar as pessoas ao seu redor. Na verdade, ver você assim me faz perceber que eu não sou uma péssima mãe. Mas você tem um defeito grave. Um não, dois. Você não confia em si mesma e esse seu medo de se magoar, às vezes a impede de viver." Ela pausou por um momento antes de continuar.

"Bella, você precisa aprender a se enxergar através dos olhos de outra pessoa. A sua visão está cegada pela sua falta de confiança. De alguma forma, durante toda a sua vida, você se convenceu de que você não é boa o bastante e você vive sob essa verdade. Eu te ensinei a não se importar com o que os outros falam, mas às vezes precisamos ouvir essas vozes. Críticas construtivas são positivas e elogios sinceros são bem-vindos. As críticas você sempre aceitou muito bem, mas os elogios... Você acha que uma pessoa que elogia você apenas o faz por que gosta de você. Você precisa superar isso. As pessoas que te amam vão te elogiar porque querem te ver feliz. Mas isso não significa que estejam mentindo. Até porque essas mesmas pessoas, um dia, vão criticá-la por alguma coisa. E vão fazer isso porque te amam. Não baseie sua decisão nessa sua visão distorcida. Tente se enxergar com outros olhos."

**Reviews:**

**Marry Pierobon: **Acho que a Bella está se perguntando a mesma coisa!

**Laura Cristina: **Olá! Obrigada 3 Ah, vai o James estava ali por pura coincidência hehehehe

**Camilinha EGO: **Cirurgia do Edward só no próximo capítulo. :D

**SoniaZ: **Oiee, se você leu o post lá em cima deu pra notar que não está nada tão bem assim, mas tirando o pen drive tá tudo ok. E você? Mal amado, mal comido...ele só ganha esses adjetivos. Se você prestar atenção, você vai perceber que tem uma parte do cap que tem muito a ver com a pergunta que você fez sobre a Bella :) E sim, eu escrevi o cap depois que li sua review

**AngelaFaloppa: ** Concordo plenamente! Ela tem culpa, mas a culpa maior não é dela! A Alice sabe que o James é apaixonado por ela, mas ela não acredita que ele faz as coisas de propósito. Uma hora a Bella vai perceber a besteira que está fazendo. Que bom que seu pc voltou. :)

**mademoiselle D: Hey, obrigada 3 Não é? Ah, mas como eu disse numa review lá embaixo...os nomes Tanya e Edward combinam, né? heheheheh**

**L. C: **Capítulo passado foi o pior de todos, pode falar hauahuaa O James conseguiu entrar na cabeça do Jasper de uma tal maneira que ele fez o impossível. Digamos que o James ainda estará por mais algum tempo. Nem sempre precisa brigar para haver uma separação. Jazz vai se recuperar já já, prometo :D

**gby00: **Depende do que você entende por "honesta" ;D

**GabiBarbosa: **OMG digo eu hehehe Muito obrigada :D Esse Edward aprendeu a lição, e não vai desistir tão fácil do que ele quer. Com relação a uma foto do beijo, eles estavam num beco escuro...James teria que ter uma câmera super profissional para conseguir uma foto.

**DaysCullenB.S : **Isso! Acho que vou fazer uma pesquisa "Como você quer que o James morra?" Acho que será um sucesso.

**Lais Araujo: **Okay, entendi a indireta, mas não vou acatá-la. :D Cara, como você sabe se ele é mal comido? Vai que ele tem um Laurent na vida dele e eles dão uns pegas, nunca se sabe haufhdufhdushusfhufdhus Quem não tomou um porre que atire a primeira garrafa. Huahushuhuahauahuahauah Você me mata de rir!

**Tamara Cortez: **Viu, eu conheço o instinto assassino das minhas leitoras hsuhugihfug Meu, acho que o James teria que voltar da morte umas 20 vezes, para todo mundo poder matá-lo. Cachorro loiro...huhuigfhgghdfughuhg Bem a Tanya nunca foi embora para poder voltar, ela sempre esteve por perto (Agora sim você me mata heheheheheh)

**Jana Mi: **Mentira que eu sei de tudo ahudhufghug. Brincadeiras a parte, Bella teve a melhor das intenções, mas ela não percebeu a besteira que estava fazendo. O conteúdo da caixa aparecerá no próximo capítulo .

**Aliscirp: **Sim, James conseguiu. Numa coisa você tem razão: Bella não vai voltar para Chicago sozinha :-)

**THAIS: **A alegria vai demorar um pouco a aparecer, ao menos a "alegria plena", digamos assim. Aêeee! Mais uma ! É só escolher a forma da morte e a sua arma o/

**Julieide: **Talvez ele vá atrás dela... É melhor eu me calar, porque já falei demais, não é?

**Kivia: **Amém! Menina, nada contra você ler a bíblia, mas não dá ctrl+c ctrl+v não! afhuhfuhfuhggu Brincadeiras a parte, vamos voltar a falar sobre a bíblia para tirar todo o ódio desse seu coraçãozinho hfdshduhfuhduf Ah, se ele me chamar de spider monkey *_* Sim é Renata, só que essa não e ingrata não...com relação ao Jen...me aguarde no próximo capítulo. Escrevi a cena dele hoje muahuahauhauahauah (6) Não sei se fico com pena de você ou do seu irmão hahahaha Vê se não grita dessa vez, hein!

**Luna Stew : **A cirurgia, ou melhor o resultado dela ,só no próximo capítulo! O restante, você terá que aguardar mais um pouquinho. :p

**Kessy R:** E sabe o que é pior? Eu não respondi nada com esse capítulo ahuahduhaud Não sou a Alice, mas estou sentindo minha morte chegando :D

**Bexnbr: **Ownnnn, espera só mais um pouquinho que eu acho que você descobre a reação do Edward sobre o beijo. Edward e Tanya... combina, você não acha? :)


	33. Abra seus Olhos

**N/A**: Heeeeeyyy! Demorou mas chegou, hein! Eu queria agradecer imensamente aos desejos de feliz natal e ano novo que vocês me enviaram. Muito obrigada! ^^ Well, agora eu vou indo embora porque sei que pessoas irão me matar após esse capítulo...Enquanto vocês vão lendo eu vou fugindo para as colinas. Beijos e até o próximo.

**Música do capítulo: **Where I Stood- Missy Higgins

**Capítulo 32- Abra seus olhos.**

"Preparado?" O Dr. Palmen perguntou e eu assenti positivamente. Um a um, os curativos dos meus olhos foram retirados.

Mantive os olhos fechados, aguardando a ordem do médico. Eu tinha medo de abri-los e descobrir que tudo havia sido em vão. O fracasso do transplante era uma possibilidade, mas eu não estava preparado para enfrentar tal resultado. Após ouvir o comando do Dr. Pannel, esperei alguns segundos, até que finalmente abri os meus olhos.

A princípio não consegui distinguir muita coisa, mas à medida que meus olhos iam se adaptando a luz do ambiente, minha visão ficava mais clara.

Era bem verdade que as imagens ainda estavam borradas e fora de foco. No entanto, eu conseguia reconhecer as formas e as cores, mesmo sem conseguir enxergar maiores detalhes.

Eu procurava na minha mente, uma palavra que pudesse traduzir o que eu estava sentindo Não existia palavra boa o suficiente para descrever o sentimento de recuperar alguma coisa que você jurava ter perdido para sempre; não existia palavra para explicar a sensação de sair da completa escuridão para a luz. Só quem já vivenciou a mesma situação poderia entender.

No entanto, a única certeza que eu tinha era que eu queria que Bella estivesse ali. Eu queria poder finalmente ver seu rosto, compartilhar com ela aquele momento, bem como as lágrimas que caíam dos meus olhos.

"E-eu..Eu estou vendo." Respondi, com os olhos mareados.

"Ah, filho!" Minha mãe exclamou com a voz embargada.

"O que você está vendo?" O médico perguntou.

"Por enquanto, apenas sombras e uns borrões." Respondi.

"Não se preocupe, isso é o esperado. A sua visão irá progredir pouco a pouco. Caso isso não aconteça, ou você apresente algum caso inflamatório ou de dor, venha o mais rápido possível." Ele avisou e eu assenti em resposta. "Como eu tinha dito antes, as chances de problemas e rejeição são bem pequenas, apenas 5%. Então, não temos muito com o que nos preocupar, está bem?"

"Ele vai precisar de algum medicamento?" Minha mãe perguntou.

"Sim. Eu vou receitar um colírio antibiótico que vai prevenir uma possível infecção e diminuir a inflamação, deixando-o mais confortável." Dr. Palmer explicou. "Caso ocorra um acúmulo de muco ou de lágrima seca no canto dos olhos, é só aplicar uma gota do colírio e limpar o local com um cotonete, esfregando de leve na borda das pálpebras, onde os cílios e a pele se encontram."

"E as suturas?" Perguntei, ansioso por saber a data.

"Bem, felizmente conseguimos aplicar a nova técnica no seu caso. Diferente do transplante mais invasivo, com o DSEK não foi necessário utilizar nenhuma sutura. Existe uma bolha de ar entre as camadas de sua córnea que está segurando o transplante no lugar. Dentro de três dias essa bolha irá estourar."

"Não corre o risco de cair?"

"Não, pois só transplantamos uma camada da córnea, não ela por completo. Com essa técnica tanto a recuperação quanto os resultados alcançados são otimizados. "

"Óculos serão necessários?"

"Sim, mas eles só serão prescritos daqui a três meses, que é quando o transplante começa a sarar." Eu pude ver um leve movimento nos lábios do Dr. Palmer. Ele devia estar sorrindo. "Mais alguma pergunta?"

"Quando ele vai precisar voltar?"

"Uma consulta daqui a cinco dias e outra na semana seguinte. Depois só daqui a dois meses."

"Eu vou avisar o Carlisle que teremos que ficar aqui por mais uma semana." Minha mãe avisou saindo da sala. Meu pai havia voltado para Chicago na noite anterior, logo após a minha saída da sala de cirurgia. Diferente da minha mãe ele não tinha conseguido dispensa do trabalho.

"Seria interessante vocês contatarem um oftalmologista em Chicago, apenas em um caso de emergência."

"Está bem." Assenti.

"Acho que isso é tudo." O médico sorriu mais uma vez. Ou ao menos me pareceu que sim. "Edward, eu estou muito feliz por você. Espero que essa nova etapa em sua vida lhe proporcione muitas realizações."

"Obrigado, doutor." Sorri.

"Você já está liberado. Só passar na recepção para assinar os papéis da alta e pode voltar ao seu hotel."

"Obrigado."

"Até semana que vem." Ele se despediu.

"Até." Ele saiu pela porta e no instante seguinte minha mãe já estava de volta.

"Oh, meu amor! Eu estou tão feliz por você." Ela disse me abraçando e chorando ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu também estou, mas não precisa chorar." Disse, dando leves tapinhas em suas costas para acalmá-la.

"Você sabe que eu sou chorona, você já deveria ter se acostumado."

Já era a quinta vez que eu ouvia a mensagem 'celular desligado ou fora da área de cobertura'. Eu já estava ficando preocupado. Será que havia acontecido alguma coisa com a Bella? Ou com Renée? Ou será que ela simplesmente esquecera de ligar o telefone? Ou de carregar a bateria?

"Mãe, eu não estou conseguindo falar com a Bella." Reclamei, assim que minha mãe entrou em nosso quarto de hotel.

"Eu também não estou." Ela comentou, mexendo no celular.

"Você tem o telefone da casa dela?"

"Não. Mas eu posso pedir ao Charlie." Ela se ofereceu.

"Não precisa incomodar o pai dela não. Depois eu ligo de volta." Não havia necessidade de incomodar o Sr. Swan. Mais cedo ou mais tarde eu iria conseguir falar com a Bella.

"Consegui falar com o seu pai. Ele disse que nem ele e nem o Emmett virão essa semana." Minha mãe informou. "Ele parecia tão estranho no telefone."

"Ele falou alguma coisa do Jasper?" Perguntei, preocupado.

"Só que ele continua na mesma. Eu não sei mais o que fazer com o seu irmão." Minha mãe deixou escapar um suspiro.

"Os Cullens tem o dom de exagerar." Forcei um sorriso para animá-la.

"Vá descansar um pouco, que eu vou ligar para o serviço de quarto para pedir nosso almoço." Ela ordenou.

"Está bem." Obedeci. Eu ainda estava sob o efeito dos medicamentos, sendo assim dormir não foi a tarefa mais difícil.

De volta a Chicago, eu prestava atenção em cada mínimo detalhe de todas as ruas por onde passávamos. Eu tinha uma vaga lembrança de como era Chicago, mas é incrível como uma cidade pode mudar com o passar dos anos. Eu não me refiro a mudanças drásticas, mas aquelas sutis como a troca da cor de uma fachada, o crescimento de uma árvore ou o surgimento de um novo prédio. A cidade estava a mesma e ainda assim completamente diferente aos meus olhos. Talvez eu estivesse mudando a minha perspectiva de ver o mundo, ou talvez eu estivesse prestando atenção pela primeira vez.

Duas semanas já haviam se passado desde o transplante, e a minha visão só melhorava. Tinha dias que ela estava ótima e em outros nem tanto; era como se meus olhos estivessem calibrando, ajustando-se para achar o melhor foco. Mas de um modo geral, minha visão estava quase normal.

"Chegamos!" Meu pai gritou entrando em casa. Ele foi logo seguido pela minha mãe, e só então eu entrei.

"Edward!" Rose exclamou ao me ver e veio correndo em minha direção me abraçar.

"Cara, como você está?" Emmett perguntou e me abraçou logo em seguida.

"Enxergando um pouco." Respondi com um sorriso.

"Como é que tão os olhos?" Ele perguntou.

"Clareando mais a cada dia."

"Que maravilha!" Rosalie sorriu.

"Edward, sente-se para você não se cansar." Minha mãe ordenou. Desde o momento que o médico dissera que eu devia repousar, minha mãe vivia atrás de mim fazendo questão que eu descansasse todo segundo.

"Mas eu estou bem." Tentei protestar.

"Você sabe que precisa permanecer de repouso." Ela resmungou e eu achei melhor obedecê-la. Não havia motivo para contrariá-la no primeiro dia que voltamos. "Ótimo. Agora que todos estão sentados, alguém poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo?" Minha mãe cruzou os braços e ficou encarando todos na sala. De fato, o clima no carro estava estranho. Ela e o meu pai mal trocaram duas palavras, completamente o oposto de como eles agem, mas eu estava ocupado demais notando tudo ao meu redor para perceber que a mudez deles era algo sério.

"É melhor você se sentar, Esme." Meu pai ordenou.

"O que aconteceu?" Minha mãe se sentou, mas manteve sua postura ereta e os braços cruzados.

"Não existe uma maneira suave de se falar isso... O Jasper sumiu." Meu pai disparou.

"O quê?" Eu vi a cor se esvair do rosto da minha mãe, bem como a drástica mudança de sua respiração. A minha expressão não devia estar muito diferente da dela.

"Na verdade, ele fugiu de casa. Enquanto estávamos em Nova York com o Edward, o Emmett achou um bilhete do Jasper, dizendo que precisava de um tempo longe de todo mundo." Meu pai explicou.

"Só me responde uma coisa: Você sabe disso desde que você voltou para Chicago?" O rosto dela estava livre de qualquer expressão, mas em seus olhos estava a acusação.

"Sim." Meu pai admitiu, envergonhado.

"E você teve a coragem de esconder isso de mim? De mentir para mim? Você me fez acreditar que meu filho estava são e salvo em casa, quando na verdade você nem sabe onde ele está?"

"Calma, querida."

"Calma? Calma? Um filho meu some da nossa casa e você espera que eu fique calma? Você ao menos falou com a polícia? Ou também resolveu esconder esse fato das autoridades?" Nunca na minha vida eu tinha visto minha mãe tão nervosa quanto naquele momento.

"Eu falei com o Charlie. Na primeira semana não conseguimos muita coisa, mas ontem ele finalmente deu sinal de vida. Parece que ele comprou uma passagem aérea. Só não conseguimos ter acesso ao destino, mas a polícia já está trabalhando nisso." Meu pai explicou, tentando ao máximo manter a calma.

"Como ele conseguiu comprar a passagem?"

"Ele está com o cartão de crédito dele e também pegou uma quantia razoável na poupança." Ele respondeu.

"E o que você espera fazer quando souber para onde ele foi?"

"Ir atrás dele." Meu pai respondeu, logicamente.

"Mas onde será que ele pode ter ido?" Minha mãe perguntou, pensativa.

"Para a casa da Vovó Cullen?" Meu pai sugeriu.

"Acho meio difícil. Do jeito que ele estava, a última coisa que ele faria seria ir para um lugar onde ele só tomaria chá." Emmett apontou.

"Sem contar que Forks é uma cidade parada demais." Rosalie revirou os olhos.

"Será que ele foi para a casa da sua mãe?" Meu pai perguntou para a minha mãe.

"Pode ser."

"Na minha opinião, ele deve ter ido para Phoenix." Assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca, quatro pares de olhos me olhavam intensamente.

"Mas o que ele faria lá?" Emmett perguntou confuso.

"Vamos usar a lógica: Nas últimas semanas o Jasper perdeu duas pessoas muito importantes para ele. Primeiro ele perdeu a namorada que está cega demais para ver o babaca que o James é. Depois ele perdeu a amiga que mais confiava, justamente no pior momento de sua vida." Raciocinei com eles.

"Você acha que ele foi atrás da Bella?" Minha mãe perguntou com o cenho franzido.

"Sinceramente, sim, eu acho."

"Mas isso não tem lógica! Ele estava ignorando todo mundo desde que ele terminou com a Alice. Por que ele correria justamente para a Bella?" Rosalie perguntou.

"Porque ela era a única pessoa que ele falava." Respondi.

"Bem, ao menos temos alguma pista." Meu pai tentou parecer animado.

"O problema é que eu não consigo falar com a Bella desde de o dia da cirurgia." Suspirei. Duas semanas e nenhum sinal de vida. Eu tinha medo de pensar no que esse silêncio significava.

"Eu consegui falar com ela no dia que ele desapareceu. Se ele aparecer por lá tenho certeza de que ela vai ligar." Rosalie disse.

"E o que eu devo fazer enquanto isso? Ficar de braços cruzados esperando para ver se ele realmente vai para lá?" Minha mãe perguntou, finalmente dando vazão as suas lágrimas.

"O que você quer que eu faça?" Meu pai perguntou, sua voz vacilando por um momento.

"Eu vou falar com o Charlie. Eu mesma vou descobrir onde o Jasper foi parar." Minha mãe levantou-se decidida.

"E se ele comprou a passagem só para nos despistar?" Emmett comentou pensativo.

"Você precisa parar de ver tanta TV." Rosalie sussurrou para ele.

"Vamos até a delegacia. " Minha mãe decidiu.

"Está bem. Vocês cuidem de tudo por aqui." Meu pai disse para Emmett e Rosalie. "E você trate de descansar."

"Sim senhor." Disse sarcasticamente, nem um pouco feliz em saber que eu teria mais alguém para pegar no meu pé.

"Se precisarem de qualquer coisa, liguem." Meu pai ordenou.

"Eu sinto como se tivesse retirado um peso das minhas costas. Odeio mentir para sua mãe." Emmett disse assim que meus pais saíram.

"Espero que você esteja certa quanto a Phoenix." Rosalie sorriu.

"Eu também." Suspirei. "Eu vou para o meu quarto, descansar um pouco. Se é que isso é possível."

"Ah, isso é para você." Emmett me entregou uma pequena caixa.

"O que é isso?" Perguntei curioso.

"Bella que pediu para te entregar."

"Valeu."

"Se precisar da gente, é só chamar." Emmett se ofereceu.

"Principalmente se você precisar de ajudar para tomar banho." Rosalie se prontificou, recebendo um olhar nada amigável do namorado. "Que foi? Fiquei curiosa depois de uma conversa que tive com a Bella."

"É melhor eu sair daqui." Com certeza eu ia corar se continuasse naquela sala.

Assim que cheguei no meu quarto, depositei minha mochila em cima da cama e me apressei em abrir a caixa que Emmett tinha entregue. Uma carta e um CD era tudo o que tinha dentro da caixa. Coloquei o CD no aparelho e abri a carta, que surpreendentemente estava em braile. Com certeza ela tinha imprimido aquela carta na minha impressora. A música começou a tocar e meu coração acelerou assim que reconheci a melodia. Por favor, Deus, não...

_**I dont know what I've done**_

_**Or if i like what I've begun**_

_**But someone told me to run**_

_**And honey you know me it's all or none**_

"Sinceramente, eu não sei por onde começar. Diversas vezes me perguntei se deveria escrever esta carta, e até agora não sei a resposta. Mas de alguma forma, eu precisava fazê-lo. Eu preciso falar o que eu estou sentindo, e como eu sou covarde demais para te falar pessoalmente, eu o faço por meio dessa carta ..." Eu tive vontade de fechar a carta e depois rasgá-la em pedacinhos. Eu não queria saber o que ela estava sentindo; não quando aqueles sentimentos divergiam dos meus.

_**There were sounds in my head**_

_**Little voices whispering**_

_**That I should go and this should end**_

_**Oh and I found myself listening**_

"...Antes de mais nada, eu queria dizer o quanto eu estou feliz que você tenha optado pela cirurgia. Eu sei que já te disse isso muitas vezes, mas eu nunca me canso de repetir. Se eu estivesse aí ao seu lado, você falaria que era tudo por minha causa. Eu não vou afirmar nem discordar de nada, mas você precisa saber que eu fui a causa de outras coisas que aconteceram..." Sorri brevemente. Bella sempre seria teimosa e modesta demais para aceitar um elogio. Algumas vezes era irritante, em outras era um desafio interessante convencê-la da veracidade das minhas palavras.

_**Cause i dont know who I am, who I am without you**_

_**All I know is that I should**_

_**And I dont know if I could stand another hand upon you**_

_**All i know is that I should**_

_**Cause she will love you more then I could**_

_**She who dares to stand where I stood**_

"...Olhando para trás eu percebo que se eu tivesse agido diferente, se eu não tivesse guardado tantos segredos e não tivesse tentado resolver tudo sozinha, o final haveria sido outro. Se desde o início eu tivesse exposto as reais intenções do James, muito sofrimento teria sido poupado. Hoje eu pude ver o resultado de toda essa confusão..." Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar em tudo o que eu estava lendo. Todo o plano do James e a maneira que ele envolvera Bella nele, parecia surreal demais. Nunca pensei que existisse alguém que dedicasse todos os seus esforços em fazer as outras pessoas infelizes. Continuei a ler a carta e me deparei com o que ela descrevera como sendo o resultado de toda aquela confusão. Jasper a tinha beijado. Sinceramente, eu não sabia como reagir àquela notícia. Uma parte de mim compreendia a confusão que Jasper estava passando, a outra parte queria arrebentar a cara dele por ele ousar ter tocado nela.

_**See I thought love was black and white**_

_**That it was wrong or it was right**_

_**But you aren't leaving without a fight**_

_**And I think I am just as torn inside**_

"... A verdade é que eu não sei se consigo encarar qualquer pessoa da sua família, que dirá você. Eu destruí o relacionamento do seu irmão, destruí a vida dele e a Alice virou uma pessoa que ninguém quer falar sobre, em vez da melhor amiga de todos... " Como ela podia imaginar que tais acontecimentos era culpa dela? Bella tinha errado em manter coisas em segredo, mas de maneira alguma ela devia se sentir responsável pela reação da Alice e do Jasper. Ambos haviam sido imaturos e preferiram deixar que James governasse a vida deles a acreditar no amor que sentiam. Jasper e Alice não tinha que culpar ninguém a não ser eles mesmos pelo fracasso daquele relacionamento. Se eles confiassem mesmo um no outro, James nunca teria conseguido o que queria.

_**Cause I don't know who I am, who I am without you**_

_**All I know is that I should**_

_**And I dont know if I could stand another hand upon you**_

_**All I know is that I should**_

_**Cause she will love you more then I could**_

_**She who dares to stand where i stood**_

"... eu sei que por diversas vezes você me disse que nunca se importaria com o meu exterior, já que o interior é o que realmente importa. Mas agora que o meu interior está estragado, o que realmente me sobra? Esperar até a garota perfeita aparecer para roubá-lo de mim? Me desculpe, mas eu não tenho estômago para isso. Ainda mais quando a garota perfeita vive tão perto de você e continua te amando..." Respirei fundo. Eu não conseguia acreditar que ela achasse que por um erro estava condenada aos meus olhos. Ainda mais um erro, que na minha opinião, não era tão grave. Mas o que mais me incomodava era aquela insinuação sobre a garota perfeita.

_**And I wont be far from where you are if ever you should call**_

_**You meant more to me then any one I've ever loved at all**_

_**But you taught me how to trust myself**_

_**And so I say to you, this is what i have to do.**_

"...Ela me parece arrependida. Talvez você devesse dá-la uma chance. As pessoas cometem erros banais quando são adolescentes. Não deixe que o passado o impeça de viver o futuro. Ela realmente te ama..." Como Bella ainda não havia entendido que eu não dava a mínima para os sentimentos da Tanya? Talvez eu estivesse sendo cruel. Tanya havia se afastado de mim pelo meu péssimo comportamento. Nem todo mundo conseguia lidar comigo e eu não podia culpá-la por sua atitude. No entanto, se eu realmente a amasse eu teria feito alguma coisa para ela não se afastar. Mas eu não fiz. Eu não gostava de saber que Tanya ainda alimentava sentimentos por mim, por que eu nunca seria capaz de correspondê-los.

"...Eu não estou terminando com você, apenas liberando-o do compromisso de esperar o meu retorno. Não acho justo prendê-lo a mim depois de tudo o que eu fiz. Provavelmente você me absolverá desses pecados, mas Tanya continuaria sendo um assunto inacabado. Eu não tenho forças para brigar por você. Eu tenho medo de ficar e descobrir que apenas adiei meu sofrimento..." Como a Bella podia ser tão idiota? Como ela podia achar que de um dia para o outro eu abriria os meus olhos e resolveria jogar nossa história no lixo por uma pessoa que não teve coragem o suficiente para lutar por alguém que ela diz amar? Será que ela achava que o sentimento que eu tinha por ela era tão volátil assim? Será que eu deixei a desejar na tentativa de certificá-la do meu amor?

_**Cause I don't know who I am, who I am without you**_

_**All I know is that I should**_

_**And I dont know if I could stand another hand upon you**_

_**All I know is that I should**_

_**Cause she will love you more then I could**_

_**She who dares to stand where I stood**_

_**She who dares to stand where I stood.**_

"...Você vai me odiar, mas não se culpe, eu também me odeio no momento. Mas saiba que não importa o que aconteça, eu sempre vou te amar. Incondicional e irrevogavelmente. Seja feliz. Te amo. Bella" Eu não acreditava que ela realmente estava terminando comigo. Se eu pudesse eu iria atrás dela naquele exato momento e exigiria que ela repetisse aquelas palavras, olhando nos meus olhos. Em uma coisa eu tinha que concordar ela realmente estava sendo covarde. Covarde por permitir que um simples temor causasse tanto sofrimento a nós dois. Bella até podia estar cansada de lutar por mim, mas eu lutaria por ela. Incansavelmente.

**Reviews:**

**Ster: **Eu estou aqui. Eu demorei, eu sei. Foi culpa da falta de tempo e também porquê eu reescrevi algumas partes várias vezes :)

**Maah: **Olá e seja muito bem vinda! Se eu falar que eu sou tão insegura quanto a Bella você não vai acreditar, mas é pura verdade. Eu sou o tipo de pessoa que todo mundo diz que eu sou capaz de conseguir alguma coisa e eu sempre digo que não. A única diferença é que eu consigo vencer essa insegurança, depois de muita persistência, é claro! Embora no início ela tenha ido para Phoenix para cuidar da mãe ela acabou usando essa condição para se afastar do Edward e consequentemente o abandonou. :( Fico imensamente feliz que você esteja gostando da fic. Espero que continue assim ahuahauaha

**TaTa B-P : **Eu tenho um agradecimento e duas reclamações... o agradecimento é que eu fico imensamente feliz que você continua gostando da fic. Muito obrigada. Agora a primeira reclamação é: Lógico que eu vou criar uma Renata...quem melhor para ficar com o Jasper do que eu ? Reclamação 2: O JASPER É MEU E PONTO FINAL!

**SoniaZ: **Oiee! Tudo sim e você? Hahauhauahauahuaah Vai em frente, um tapinha não dói hehehehe

**Aline: **Olá! Ebaaa reviews sempre são bem vindas ^^ Ownnn, muito obrigada ^^

**MioneMD: **Olá! Essas são 3 coisas que eu também amo, embora não tenha nenhuma vivência nas últimas duas. O mais difícil para mim foi misturar música e medicina, duas coisas que amo, mas que sou completamente leiga. Eu sei que a fic está meio que na reta final, mas se tiver algum erro técnico em alguma coisa, please corrija! Hehehe Wow, muito obrigada pelo elogio. Eu sou um tipo de pessoa muito problemática para aceitar elogios, porque eu sempre acho que a pessoa só está me elogiando porque quer me agradar ou porque gosta de mim. Pelo menos quando alguém me elogia aqui eu consigo acreditar. Hehehehe Muito obrigada ^^

**Mylla Lino: **Oiee, tudo bem sim! E você? Ela não teve culpa, ela pode ter agido de uma maneira não muito aconselhável e tudo mais, mas outras pessoas têm muito mais culpa que ela. Consertar burrada? Sinceramente eu não acho que ela tenha que consertar nada a não ser a relação dela com o Edward.

**Nana Godoy: **Oh, meu Deus! Quanta revolta no coração hahauahauahaua

**AngelaFaloppa: **Não só o Jacob, mas a Leah e o Seth terão um importante papel enquanto a Bella está cuidando da mãe. Alice não vai "dormir" para sempre, mas não garanto nada para o próximo capítulo.

**Jana Mi: **A "conversa" aconteceu, pena que foi unilateral. Quem sabe o Edward não vai atrás dela para esclarecer isso tudo?

**Ellen Siobhan: **Ownnn Se você esperar só mais um pouquinho você verá ^^

**Chuva Fina: **Concordo plenamente com você, Bella não fez nada de errado. Mas na cabecinha oca dela ela fez e agora ela quer se afastar de todos. Obrigada pelo elogio ^^

**Laisaraujo:** Tinha que ser você para me perturbar duas vezes hauahaua 3 Olha só! É isso que você pensa de mim? Huahauaauhaua Poxa, acho que o bom velhinho é contra assassinato. Ah, vai que ele aparece né? Nunca se sabe... huahauahauhauaha Eu não me importo com o caps não :p

**Tamara Cortez: **Antes de mais nada: Que review gigantesca! Amo! Vamos por partes...Uma coisa eu posso afirmar: Bella não terá nenhum pretendente e nem tentará fingir que existe alguém. O Jake é o melhor amigo ( ou o cachorro hauahua) e nada mais que isso. Com relação a Tanya, Alice e Jasper eu irei me omitir. :) Muito obrigada! Que Deus te ouça hauahuaha

**Aliscirp: **Obrigada (mais do que atrasado) pelo feliz natal huahauaha Bem, num mundo perfeito tudo seria resolvido assim, né? Pena que não vivamos em tal mundo... No entanto, isso não quer dizer que algumas coisas que você desejou não vão acontecer.

**Luna Stew: **Jasper só no próximo capítulo :) Se você ficou com o coração na mão com o capítulo passado, você deve tá querendo me matar agora, né?


	34. Querido Amigo

**N/A: Como disseram que quando eu começo a nota com "Vocês vão querer me matar", vocês geralmente ficam com vontade de me matar; então deixo vocês decidirem daqui pra frente. Fico caladinha agora hauahauahuaa Olha, está um sacrifício para sair um capítulo que vocês não imaginam! Um conselho de amiga: Nunca sejam professores ahuahaua Sobre a cirurgia do Edward: Meninas, eu confesso que durante toda a fic eu estive em dúvida se a cirurgia daria certo ou não; eu tive muitos prós e contras para balancear e o resultado foi esse que vocês viram. Que bom que vocês gostaram. Agora vou deixar vocês em paz para lerem o capítulo :) Beijos e até o próximo!**

**Capítulo 33- Querido Amigo**

**[BPOV]**

Duas semanas depois e as palavras da minha mãe ainda ecoavam em minha mente, instigando-me a repensar as minhas ações. Eu realmente tinha a tendência de ser insegura e também não tinha a melhor autoestima do mundo.

Minha mãe estava certa e disso eu não duvidava. Eu precisava aprender a me ver da maneira que os outros me viam, mas não era uma tarefa muito fácil. Durante toda a minha vida foram os meus defeitos - que hoje me atrapalham- que me serviram de proteção. Quando se admite que não é capaz, que não existe razão para tentar, consequentemente não há chances de se decepcionar ou se magoar. Podia não ser a melhor maneira de se viver, mas era a mais segura.

Olhei a tela do meu celular. Não havia nenhuma ligação da Rose e nem do Edward. A falta de ligações dele me deixava feliz por um lado, afinal isso significava que ele havia seguido o meu conselho. Por outro lado, eu ficava triste pelo mesmo motivo.

E se não bastasse tudo o que eu estava enfrentando no momento, ainda tinha que lidar com o sumiço do Jasper. Rose prometera ligar assim que tivesse notícias e eu passava os dias grudada ao meu celular. Mas essa parecia ser a ligação mais demorada do universo. Eu não conseguia acreditar que Jasper havia sido capaz de tamanha idiotice. De alguma forma eu sabia que o acontecimento naquele beco havia sido o gatilho daquela fuga, mas continuava achando tudo aquilo uma grande estupidez. Tudo bem que ele estivesse sofrendo, mas tudo na vida tinha limite.

A campainha tocou, desviando os meus pensamentos. Eu não tinha a menor vontade de atender. Devia ser Jacob ou Leah com seus olhares inquisidores, querendo saber o que estava acontecendo comigo. Eu estava fazendo um excelente trabalho evitando-os nos últimos dias, mas eu tinha consciência de que uma hora eu não conseguiria fugir. Quando a campainha tocou pela segunda vez eu te que me levantar, caso contrário minha mãe acabaria levantando. Nem me preocupei em olhar no olho mágico e abri a porta, congelando em seguida.

"Oi." Jasper cumprimentou, sem-graça.

"Jazz!" Exclamei, abraçando-o. O alívio que eu sentia em vê-lo ali, parado à minha porta, era indescritível. Após tantas noites imaginado onde ele estaria e como estaria, eu podia sentir meu corpo relaxando enquanto o envolvia em meus braços. Era como se uma parte da minha culpa tivesse se esvaído. Eu podia sentir meu coração bem mais leve, ao mesmo tempo que uma súbita raiva tomou conta de mim. Como ele tinha sido capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas comigo? Como ele era capaz de torturar não só a mim, como toda sua família e depois aparecer do nada na minha casa? Assim que ele se desvencilhou do abraço, tratei de demonstrar minha raiva com um tapa que acabou acertando o braço dele.

"Ai! Isso doeu." Ele reclamou brincando, massageando o local fingindo sentir dor. "Mas acho que merecia depois de ter te beijado."

"O tapa foi por você ter fugido. Isso foi por você ter me beijado." Disse antes de chutá-lo na canela.

"Você ficou forte de repente." Ele comentou sarcástico e um silêncio se instalou. Não era como em Chicago, onde conseguíamos ficar confortáveis com o silêncio. Esse silêncio era pesado. Apenas um prelúdio de tudo o que viria dali em diante.

"Precisamos conversar." Avisei, mesmo sabendo que ele estava mais do que ciente disso.

"Eu já estava esperando por essa famosa frase." E embora a brincadeira estivesse evidente em sua voz, de nenhuma forma ele estava sendo debochado.

"Eu só vou avisar a minha mãe e é melhor que você venha cumprimentá-la." Disse e ele entrou, depositando a mala no chão. "Mãe!" Chamei-a, antes de abrir a porta do quarto.

"Oi. Quem era à porta?" Ela perguntou. Ela estava recostada à cama, lendo um livro. Sua aparência estava ótima.

"Você não vai acreditar! Era o Jasper!" Disse no tom mais animado que eu pude fingir.

"Olá, Sra Dwyer." Ele entrou no quarto, portando seu sorriso mais encantador

"Olá. É sempre bom vê-lo. Como vai seu irmão?" Minha mãe perguntou. Jasper me olhou brevemente, com a testa enrugada.

"Muito bem." Ele respondeu, meio incerto.

"Mãe, eu vou até a cafeteria com o Jazz. Você precisa de alguma coisa?"

"Não." Ela sorriu.

"Eu não demoro." Garanti, ao mesmo tempo em que saía do quarto.

"Como ela está?" Ele perguntou quando estávamos na rua.

"Bem, na medida do possível. O incrível é que ela está me obedecendo." Sorri fracamente.

"Ela não sabe que eu fugi." Ele apontou o óbvio.

"Minha mãe está enfrentando uma gravidez de risco e eu achei melhor não estressá-la à toa." Encolhi os ombros.

Paramos na pequena cafeteria a cerca de duas quadras da minha casa. O lugar não era nenhuma Starbucks, mas teria de servir.

"Um Cappuccino e um Machiato." Jasper pediu a garçonete que veio nos atender.

"Então?" Perguntei, encarando-o.

"Eu não sei por onde começar."

"Que tal começar sobre a sua fuga?" Sugeri. "Por que você fugiu?"

"Eu já estava querendo sumir a um bom tempo. O que aconteceu naquele beco foi todo o incentivo que eu precisava." Ele confessou.

"E por que você veio justamente para cá?" Perguntei.

"Eu fiquei muito mal pelo o que aconteceu. Você é a minha melhor amiga e eu agi como um verdadeiro idiota. Eu precisava vir aqui para saber se você poderia me perdoar. Eu sei que o que eu fiz foi uma verdadeira estupidez, eu não deveria ter descontado em você toda a raiva que eu sentia do mundo. Eu precisava ver você para saber se você poderia ao menos considerar me perdoar por toda essa besteira."

"É claro que sim, Jazz. E você não precisava viajar até aqui para saber disso." Sorri sincera ao ouvir aquele desabafo. "Mas estou feliz que você esteja aqui."

"Eu também Acho que uma mudança de ares é tudo o que eu preciso para colocar a cabeça no lugar."

"Onde você esteve nessas duas semanas?"

"Conhecendo o pior lado de Chicago." Jasper revelou, com um olhar distante. "Vendo aquelas pessoas, sem nenhum futuro, eu percebi que não queria o mesmo para mim. Acho que precisei chegar ao fundo do poço para entender isso."

"E por fundo do poço, você quer dizer..." Eu não consegui dizer as palavras. Até porque na minha mente eu não conseguia imaginá-lo sendo capaz de uma coisa daquelas.

"Exatamente o que você está pensando." Ele confirmou minhas suspeitas.

"Jazz..."

"Está tudo bem agora. Não se preocupe." Ele sorriu para me garantir, mas eu não acreditei.

"Como foi?"

"No início foi bom, eu não vou mentir. Você se sente nas nuvens e todo e qualquer problema desaparece da sua mente. Mas quando o efeito da droga passa, tudo o que sobra é um vazio terrível." A tristeza que eu via, enquanto ele relatava a história era de partir o coração. Pensei em perguntar que tipo de droga ele havia consumido, mas decidi que eu não queria realmente saber. Eu tinha uma mente muito imaginativa, e saber mais detalhes só serviria pra fornecer material para minha imaginação sobre o que teria acontecido com ele em Chicago.

"Você sabe que vou ter que avisar que você está aqui. Todos devem estar morrendo de preocupação."

"Devem?" Ele franziu o cenho, surpreso pela minha escolha de palavras.

"Eu não estou ligando muito para sua casa." Admiti.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Eu não quero falar sobre os meus problemas agora." Eu tinha certeza que ouviria um sermão dele no momento em que contasse minha decisão de fixar residência em Phoenix. E sinceramente, eu não estava com a menor vontade de ouvir qualquer crítica naquele momento.

"Okay." Ele assentiu, mas eu sabia que ele só estava esperando a próxima oportunidade para trazer o assunto à tona. "Quando você vai avisá-los?"

"Assim que chegarmos em casa eu vou ligar para a Rose." Avisei. Não era justo prolongar o sofrimento de Esme e Carlisle, além de todos os outros, apenas para encobrir a fuga dele.

"Só avise a eles que não é para ninguém aparecer aqui. Quando estiver pronto, eu volto por conta própria." O pedido dele soou mais que uma ordem e eu tinha a ligeira impressão que se alguém aparecesse aqui, ele sumiria de novo.

"Onde você pretende ficar?"

"Eu descobri um albergue perto do aeroporto."

"Você pode ficar lá em casa se quiser." Ofereci.

"Não. Sua mãe não está bem e eu não quero dar trabalho." Ele disse de forma categórica.

"Não seria trabalho algum e você seria uma ótima companhia." Insisti.

"Tem certeza?"

"Absoluta. Agora vamos." Eu estava pronta para pegar o dinheiro no meu bolso quando ele depositou o dele sobre a mesa.

"Nada disso. A conta é minha." Ele sorriu.

"Sim senhor." Aceitei a gentileza, outra hora eu debateria sobre a igualdade feminina.

"Sua mãe sabe sobre mim e Alice?" Jasper perguntou, enquanto andávamos de volta para casa.

"Não. Ela não sabe de nada do que aconteceu nas últimas semanas. Não tem porquê ela saber de uma coisa que não a está afetando." Se eu conhecesse bem minha mãe, ela ficaria arrasada pelo o que tinha acontecido com eles. Se adicionasse o fator James à equação, eu tinha certeza que traria danos à saúde dela.

"Mas está afetando você." Ele apontou. Jasper sempre tivera o dom de enxergar além da máscara de garota feliz que eu usava, mas aquele ainda não era o momento de abrir a caixa de Pandora.

"Eu sei cuidar dos meus problemas." Esquivei-me.

Assim que chegamos em casa, fui direto ao quarto da minha mãe. Como ela estava dormindo tranquilamente, decidi que aquela seria a melhor hora para ligar para a casa dos Cullens. Seria a coisa mais sensata e certa a se fazer, mas eu não admitia correr o risco de ouvir a voz do Edward. Se ele atendesse o telefone, eu iria sucumbir no instante em que ele dissesse 'alô'. Eu não tinha qualquer dúvida quando a isso. A minha opção mais segura seria Rose. Embora a loira tivesse fama de ser direta com as palavras, eu sabia muito bem o quanto ela podia ignorar certas questões quando era necessário.

"Alô?" Rose atendeu após o terceiro toque.

"Rose, sou eu." Tentei soar casual, mas tinha certeza que minha voz falhou um instante.

"Bella, como você está?"

"Bem, e você?" Devolvi o cumprimento.

"Também." Por um momento houve apenas um silêncio do outro lado da linha. "Jasper está aí não está?"

"Como você sabe?" Perguntei, chocada com a rapidez com que ela havia deduzido corretamente o motivo da ligação.

"Edward levantou essa possibilidade e pelo visto ele está certo." Rose respondeu.

"O Jasper não quer que ninguém venha atrás dele. Ele disse que quando ele se sentir preparado ele vai por conta própria." Avisei. Pela minha visão periférica pude ver Jasper assentindo.

"Ele está bem?" Ela perguntou num tom de voz brando.

"Está." Aquilo não era uma inteira mentira. Ele estava bem no momento, mas me sentia mal em ter que esconder de Rose certos detalhes.

"Eu posso falar com ele?" Ela perguntou. Fiz um sinal para Jasper indicando que ela queria falar com ele, mas ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Não, ele não quer conversar." Respondi.

"Ok. Eu vou avisar a todo mundo." Rose tentou parecer animada, mas o efeito da rejeição estava presente em sua voz.

"Obrigada, Rose." Disse antes de desligar o telefone.

Os dias que se seguiram foram bem agradáveis. Jasper e eu já estávamos familiarizados com a rotina um do outro, o que tornou a convivência bastante fácil. Ambos sabíamos que tínhamos assuntos pendentes para conversar, mas o acordo tácito de adiar tal conversa o máximo possível estava funcionando divinamente. No fim de semana, o time de Phil jogou na cidade e todos foram prestigiar, inclusive minha mãe, que alegou que seu maravilhoso comportamento merecia uma recompensa.

Eu senti o olhar de Jacob me fuzilando durante todo o jogo. Jacob sempre fora uma pessoa muito direta e com certeza esse meu joguinho de esconde-esconde só estava piorando as coisas. Jacob nunca soube respeitar o meu espaço e por isso eu precisava impor limites; mesmo um tão absurdo quanto esse.

"Você acha que eu deveria arrumar um emprego?" Jasper perguntou enquanto lavávamos a louça do jantar.

"Eu não sei. Por quanto tempo você pretende ficar aqui?"

"Quando você vai voltar para Chicago?" Ele perguntou. Se ambos tivéssemos disposição, aquela cadeia de perguntas poderia ter ido bem mais longe.

"Não sei." Admiti.

"Você não sabe quando ou se vai voltar?"

"Tem alguma diferença?" Arquei minha sobrancelha.

"O que foi que aconteceu enquanto eu estava bancando o idiota?"

"Você não vai me deixar escapar dessa conversa." Apontei o óbvio. O momento havia chegado e agora não tinha mais como escapar.

"Não vai me dizer que vocês brigaram por causa do beijo."

"Não foi nada disso." Resolvi omitir que eu desconhecia a reação do Edward ao que havia acontecido.

"Então o que foi?" Ele insistiu.

"Eu decidi que era melhor me afastar e deixar o caminho livre para Tanya." Encolhi os ombros.

"Tanya? Aquela que virou as costas pra ele quando ele mais precisava?" Ele cruzou os braços. A indignação e o sarcasmo dele não passaram despercebidos.

"Ela ainda o ama e sinceramente eu não tenho a menor chance de competir."

"Você acha mesmo que existe alguma competição?" Ele perguntou surpreso.

"Precisa ser tão direto assim?" Por mais que tentasse, não consegui disfarçar o estrago que aquela declaração fez no meu ego.

"Você não entendeu. _Ela_ não teria como competir com _você_."

"Até parece." Revirei os olhos. Eu sabia que Jasper só dizia aquilo para me animar.

" Tanya é bonita, mas a beleza dela não conquista, apenas atrai. É uma beleza vazia. Diferente da sua. A sua beleza cativa, o seu sorriso mais ainda. Talvez seja essa sua despretensão, essa falta de percepção da sua beleza que a deixa ainda mais bonita." Eu podia sentir meu rosto queimando à medida em que Jasper derramava seus elogios para mim. Acho que eu nunca tinha ouvido alguém falar algo assim ao meu respeito. Sem dúvida, a firmeza que Jasper dizia as suas palavras, me fazia duvidar dos meus próprios conceitos. "Você não se preocupa com coisas fúteis..."

"Igual a Alice." Concluí a frase. Eu sabia que Alice era tudo menos fútil. Em minha memória eu ainda conseguia ver a Alice que me pediu para ajudar Edward e que me pediu para não desistir; ainda vejo a Alice que bolou um plano mirabolante quando Emmett e Rosalie brigaram, apenas para que eles se acertassem. Eu sentia falta dessa Alice. Pena que esse lado dela desapareceu no mesmo instante que James reapareceu.

"É." Ele concordou triste. "Você falou com ela?"

"Já tem um tempo. A conversa não foi assim muito agradável." Achei melhor omitir as acusações dela sobre um possível relacionamento entre ele e eu.

"Ela está totalmente cega." Ele observou.

"E a culpa é toda minha." Lamentei.

"Como?" Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, confuso.

"Eu desconfiava do James desde que ele reapareceu e não disse nada pra nenhum vocês, tentando protegê-los."

"Você pode ter errado, mas a culpa não é sua."

"Claro que é!" Reafirmei, teimosa. Ninguém no mundo me faria mudar de ideia sobre aquele assunto.

"Você não tem culpa pela cegueira da Alice nem pela minha estupidez. Eu deveria ter aguentado, ter ficado e lutado; mas eu sou fraco demais para isso. Eu e Alice somos os únicos culpados pelo o que aconteceu." Uma vozinha dentro de mim dizia para acreditar no que ele dizia.

"Talvez haja conserto." Tentei soar positiva.

"Não tem mais volta. Eu não consigo mais." Jasper suspirou.

"Ela ainda te ama." Mesmo que ela nunca tivesse dito, eu sabia que aquilo era verdade.

"Mas não o suficiente para confiar em mim." Por um momento Jasper ficou quieto, como se estivesse pensando. "É por isso que você não vai voltar. Você se acha culpada pelo o que aconteceu." Ele concluiu.

"Se não fosse por mim…"

"O resultado seria o mesmo. James sempre foi um problema." Ele me interrompeu, decidido a acabar com a conversa. "Agora podemos mudar de assunto?"

**[EPOV]**

O grande momento havia chegado e eu não conseguia distinguir quais eram meus sentimentos. Eu estava animado em finalmente poder voltar a escola, ao mesmo tempo eu estava apavorado. Nos últimos anos eu havia construído um muro envolta de mim, que ninguém ousou tentar ultrapassar. Eu era quase que intocável. Bella havia sido a minha ponte para o mundo nos últimos meses, mas agora que ela não estava aqui e nem a doença, eu não sabia como agir. Pior, eu não sabia como as pessoas iriam reagir.

"Você tem certeza que quer ir à escola?" Minha mãe perguntou. Ela parecia estar tão apreensiva quanto eu.

"Tenho." Respondi sem pestanejar. Eu não estava muito certo, mas se minha dúvida transparecesse, minha mãe me deixaria confinado naquele quarto por mais um dia.

"Ligue para o Emmett se precisar de alguma coisa." Ela avisou, enquanto eu pegava a minha mochila.

"Pode deixar."

"Pronto?" Emmett perguntou assim que eu entrei na sala.

"Acho que sim."

Os olhares. Acho que aquilo foi o que mais me incomodou durante todo a aula. Ninguém ousou falar comigo, as pessoas pareciam não saber o que falar e eu agradeci a distância, pois eu também não saberia o que responder. No entanto, os olhares não mudavam de direção. Eu era a atração da classe, quase que uma aberração que todos queriam ver. Acho que eles passaram tanto tempo acostumados com a minha cegueira, que nem tentavam disfarçar os olhares e os cochichos.

O sinal do almoço finalmente tocou, mas isso não me fez mais feliz. Por que eu sabia que tudo o que passei na sala seria triplicado no momento em que pusesse os pés no corredor. Só pensar que aqueles olhares me acompanhariam durante todo o almoço me deixou com vontade de descartar a refeição. Refugiar-me na minha antiga sala de música era o melhor a ser feito.

Entrei na sala, e de alguma forma ela estava do mesmo jeito desde da última vez que eu a tinha visto. O piano ao centro, os outros instrumentos agrupados em um canto, algumas cadeiras em outro... Tudo estava igual, mas o sentimento de vazio persistia. O principal estava faltando ali.

"Oi." Uma voz familiar, despertou-me dos pensamentos.

"Oi." Virei-me para vê-la. Fitei-a por um bom momento. Alice não havia mudado em nada, a não ser pelo corte de cabelo. Tive vontade de fazer alguma brincadeira sobre sua altura, mas aquele não era o momento e nem sabia se a nossa "amizade" atual permitia tal liberdade.

"Eu só queria dizer que estou feliz que a cirurgia tenha dado certo." O sorriso dela era genuíno, mas não chegava aos olhos. Se os tempos fossem outros, Alice já haveria pulado em cima de mim, me abraçando e falando de tudo o que faríamos agora que eu podia enxergar novamente. Mas ao invés disso, existia entre nós uma distância, que parecia de uns cinco quilômetros, que nenhum dos dois estava disposto a vencer.

"Obrigado." Sorri de volta.

"Eu pensei que Bella estaria com você." Ela comentou casualmente. Ela não sabia o quanto tinha sido infeliz pronunciar aquelas palavras.

"Graças a você e ao James eu nunca mais devo vê-la." Tentei pronunciar as palavras com indiferença, mas senti minha vós quebrando na última palavra.

"O quê?" Ela franziu o cenho.

"Ah, e não posso esquecer que também é culpa de vocês que meu irmão tenha fugido de casa." Eu não sabia se estava sendo injusto ou se a estava magoando, mas aquelas palavras precisavam serem ditas.

"Jasper fugiu?" Ela perguntou, a cor fugindo do seu rosto.

"Ele está com a Bella agora." Disse após alguns segundos. Ela precisava sofrer, mesmo que por um minuto, o que sofremos por dias.

"É claro." Ela bufou.

"Você realmente acha que tem alguma coisa entre eles?"

"Só um cego não vê." No instante que ela disse as palavras, seu rosto se contorceu numa careta. "Desculpa, eu não quis ofender..."

"Não ofendeu, afinal a cega aqui está sendo você." Devolvi, acidamente.

"Então me explica por que ele atravessou o país atrás dela?" Alice cruzou os braços e me encarou.

"Talvez eu fizesse o mesmo se a pessoa que disse que me amava não acreditasse em mim." Disse, olhando-a nos olhos.

"Eu não quero ter essa conversar com você. Não vamos estragar o que ainda restou da nossa amizade."

"Eu posso te pedir uma coisa em troca? Em nome dessa amizade?" Perguntei quando ela já estava de saída. "Fique esperta e não confie tão cegamente no James, ou o estrago pode ser bem maior do que o que já está feito."

"Tchau, Edward." Ela se despediu.

"Tchau."

Depois do almoço desisti de me preocupar com os olhares e tentei me concentrar na aula. Mas sem os olhares para me perturbar, minha mente viajava para um lugar aonde eu não estava preparado para ir. Na minha mente, aquela carta não havia sido um adeus definitivo, mas um 'E se?' em letras garrafais que pairava em minha mente.

O som do último sinal tocou, indicando o fim daquele verdadeiro suplício. Fui o mais rápido que pude até meu armário, evitando todas as pessoas, mas pelo visto seria impossível evitar uma.

"Edward." Tanya sorriu. A adolescência havia transformado seu corpo de uma maneira bem agradável. Tanya sempre fora bonita, mas agora sua beleza era ainda maior.

"Tanya." Devolvi o sorriso, embora mais comedido.

"Estou tão feliz!" Ela exclamou e de repente me abraçou.

"Obrigado." Disse, sem jeito.

"Desculpa, é que eu realmente estou feliz que tudo tenha dado certo." Ela se desculpou ao desvencilhar do abraço.

"Tudo bem."

"Até mais." Ela se despediu.

"Até."

Durante todo o caminho para a casa, as palavras de Bella ainda ecoavam na minha mente. Pelo visto ela tinha razão, Tanya ainda devia ser apaixonada por mim, caso contrário ela não ficaria junto ao meu armário me esperando. Decidi empurrar aqueles pensamentos para um canto e analisá-los depois. Tudo o que eu precisava era do meu quarto e de um tempo sem pessoas me encarando.

Ao chegar em casa, joguei minha mochila em cima da cama e peguei meu violão, mas um embrulho que estava atrás dele chamou minha atenção. Tinha uma forma retangular e era ligeiramente menor que o meu violão.

"O que é isso?" Perguntei ao ver a singela nota que acompanhava o embrulho. _De: Jasper, Para: Edward. _Era tudo o que a nota dizia. Mais do que depressa rasguei o papel e tive que segurar a respiração ao ver a pintura mais linda que já havia sido pintada. Não pelo o talento do meu irmão, mas sim pela modelo. Não havia qualquer nome ou indicação do nome da modelo, mas eu sabia que era _ela._

Os acontecimentos daquela tarde logo vieram a minha mente...

_Decidi sair do meu quarto, na esperança de encontrar alguma coisa que me distraísse daqueles pensamentos._

_Infelizmente, não consegui o que queria. Assim que desci o primeiro lance de escadas, eu ouvi a voz dela._

_Ela ainda estava aqui?_

_"Sério Jasper, quanto tempo mais eu vou ter que segurar esse violão?" Bella reclamava. Ela parecia estar extremamente irritada com algo._

_"A pintura é uma arte que exige precisão." Jasper disse. Eu precisava sair dali. Afinal, o que eu diria se alguém aparecesse? Que eu estava escutando atrás da porta sem querer?_

_Eu tinha que sair, mas a minha curiosidade falava mais alto. Eu precisava saber o que estava acontecendo ali._

_"Quanto tempo mais?" Ela insistiu na pergunta._

_"Alguns dias." Meu irmão respondeu de maneira displicente._

_"O quê?" Bella praticamente gritou dentro do quarto._

_"Você acha que a Monalisa ficava apressando o Da Vinci? Você acha que o teto da Capela Sistina..." Jasper bem que tentou usar seus argumentos, mas Bella não o deixou._

_"Eu não quero ouvir suas aulas sobre os grandes pintores." Bella disse cortante._

_"Então cala a boca e me deixa continuar pintando." Ele devolveu no mesmo tom._

_"Por que você não tira uma foto e a usa como modelo?" Ela perguntou. Estava claro para mim que Bella não queria estar ali, servindo de modelo para o Jasper. O que não estava claro para mim era a alegria que senti assim que constatei isso._

_"Uma fotografia não é muito precisa. Eu poderia perder alguns dos seus traços." Ele explicou. Como não ouvi mais nenhum protesto por parte dela, concluí que ele a havia convencido._

_Passaram-se poucos minutos até que a voz de Jasper fosse ouvida outra vez._

_"Bella, não se mexa!" Jasper ralhou com ela._

_"Mas minha mandíbula tá doendo!" Ela protestou, "Por que eu não posso ficar séria? Daria um efeito bem legal."_

_"Eu acho seu sorriso bonito." Jasper a elogiou, e eu senti uma súbita raiva invadindo meu ser, "Assim como o restante do seu rosto."_

_"Sei..." Bella parecia não acreditar muito nele._

Olhando para aquela pintura eu tive que discordar de Jasper. Bella não era bonita, era linda. Na verdade, linda ainda parecia um adjetivo muito pobre para descrevê-la. Fiquei por um tempo admirando aquela pintura, até que finalmente entendi a razão dela estar ali. Aquele era o pedido de desculpas do Jasper por tê-la beijado.

Isso queria dizer que haveria a possibilidade dele voltar para casa.

**Reviews:**

**Priscila Cullen : **Eu só tenho uma coisa para falar: OMG! Huahauahaua Eu já disse e repito: Vocês ficam inflando meu ego desse jeito hauahuahaua Muito obrigado pelo elogio, ok? :)

**Bellapf: **Obrigada. Eu amo que você ame essa fic... :P

**A: **Please, não assine suas reviews como 'A' . Eu assito Pretty Little Liars hauahau Quer me matar do coração? Hauahauahuahaua Será mesmo que logo eles se acertam? Tem gente que fala que eu amo torturar os leitores ahuahauaha

**KahPattz: **Aeeeeee! Obrigada :P Eu preciso dizer uma coisa: eu fiquei impressionada de você ter lembrado da pintura ^^ Desde aquela cena o meu objetivo era que o Edward primeiro veria a Bella através da pintura. E você foi a única que lembrou. Fiquei tão feliz

**Maah: **Okay, agora cadê a agulha para eu estourar esse ego inflado? Huahaahaua A minha insegurança é triste, eu não sei se já disse isso, mas eu não mostro nada que eu escrevo para alguém que eu conheço porque eu acho que a pessoa vai querer me agradar e dizer que está bom. Sei que isso parece loucura, mas acredito muito mais na palavra de vocês do que nas das pessoas que eu conheço (nesse quesito), já que vocês não tem a obrigação de me agradar :p Eu só tenho uma amiga minha que lê as minhas fics :P Eu juro que tento melhorar a minha freqüência de postagem, mas é difícil ):

**Camilinha EGO: **Ah, agora você já descobriu o paradeiro dele :P Eu prefiro não fazer qualquer comentário sobre o Edward nesse momento hauahuahaua

**TaTa B-P : **Essas pessoas que gostam de brincar com fogo... Mas agora falando sério, porque eu sempre tenho que brigar pelo Jasper com as minhas leitoras? Ninguém quer brigar pelo Edward, pelo Emmett, pelo Jake...só pelo o Jazz! Isso é perseguição! Você pode estar certa sobre alguma coisa que você escreveu...

**MioneMD **: Eu tenho pavor de ir mais além. Eu até conheço umas pessoas que entendem de música, mas fica difícil estar sempre falando com elas :) Anyway, eu escrevo outra fic que envolve música, você se incomodaria se eu te pedisse uma ajuda? Se não for pedir muito é claro hehehehe Eba! Puxa orelha sim que eu gosto. Críticas (construtivas) sempre estimula à melhoras. E isso é muito bom! :) Eba, leia sim! Hehehehhe

**Jana Mi: **Convenhamos, ele tem mais que ir atrás dela mesmo. E tenho dito! Huhuahauhaua Não posso entrar em mais detalhes que já disse mais do que devia...

**Bellapf: **Heeey :) Olha, com vocês dizendo que eu escrevo bem eu tô começando a acreditar hauahua Obrigadaaaaa! Espera com o coração na mão não, senão você morre u.u

**DeniseBelle26 : **Concordo! :D

**CaroliineMaseen : **Ownnn 3 Obrigada.

**Ellen Siobhan: ***medo* Toda brincadeira tem um fundo de verdade hauahauhauahau ÉR vamos esperar uns 10 capítulos para ver a atitude do Edward ahauhauahaua

**gby00: **Tantas coisas que eu gostaria de comentar... mas é melhor ficar calada senão vai acabar sobrando para mim...

**Tamara Cortez: **Levando em conta seu instinto assassino, eu aconselho que você deixe qualquer arma ou objeto cortante fora do seu alcance. Assim, é só precaução mesmo, tá? :)

**DINDA CULLEN: **Já cheguei, pode parar de pedir mais hauhauahauaha :P

**AngelaFaloppa : **Eu bem que imaginei isso quando a Pia me perguntou se eu estava escrevendo o novo cap de ADSO :) Se quiser perguntar diretamente eu não me incomodo não. Não foi exatamente um puxão de orelhar, mas...

**Kivia : **Ooooiiieeee! Nhaa, eu senti sua falta mesmo :p Mas tá tudo bem com você né? Foi alguma coisa grave? Gente, que milagre! Eu achei que você me ameaçaria horrores LOL Como assim ele vai dar umas porradas na Bella? Uns pegas até vai...hauahuahauaa Ah, o Edward você se resolve com a Bella. Nesse rolo eu não me meto não. Só falo do Jensen na outra fic ahauahuahauahaua

**Laisaraujo: **Acho que esse "pedido de casamento" assustou mais que a ameaça hauahaua Você não é a única que sofre desse mal, acredite... Você sabe que eu demoro... Não adianta apressar :P

**Lea: **Obrigada. Seja bem-vinda :) Espero te ver aqui mais vezes

**SoniaZ : **De qualquer forma, ela não estaria do lado dele por causa da mãe. Mas ela poderia ter esperado mais para enviar essa carta ou não ter enviado porcaria nenhuma. Com certeza, uma cabeçuda :P

**Luna Stew : **Em alguma parte da fic ele vai tomar uma atitude :D

**Lara Cullen: **Review gigantesca..socorro! hauahaua Meu Deus! Quanta agressividade heheheheh Amei a parte da Tanya YAY Na verdade a Bella deixou nas mãos dele a descisão de por um fim no relacionamento. Ela deixou o caminho livre para que ele decidisse ficar com ela ou com a Tanya. Hauahauahua Rose e Emmett sempre são uma comédia. Mais agressividade hauahuahua... Obrigada :P


	35. Vidros Quebrados

**N/A: Demorou mas chegou :) Eu não vou falar muita coisa porque não quero comentar nada sobre o capítulo, mas ficarei ansiosamente aguardando a fanfic de vocês. Muito obrigada por continuarem lendo e esperando. Feliz dia das Mães e até o próximo capítulo! **

**Capítulo 34- Vidros Quebrados**

**[EPOV]**

Os dias se arrastavam e uma sequência de eventos parecia se repetir. Eu chegava à escola, os burburinhos começavam, eu participava das aulas, ia almoçar - tudo isso com os olhos de todos cravados em minhas costas. Eu pensava que depois de algum tempo as pessoas perderiam o interesse, mas depois de tanto tempo longe, eu ainda seria assunto por um bom tempo.

Apesar do falatório, o horário do almoço era a hora em que eu me sentia mais a vontade. Angela e Ben passaram a se sentar junto comigo, Emmett e Rose. Angela era a única pessoa na sala que eu costumava cumprimentar e eu não me arrependia disso. Ela era uma ótima pessoa, e seu namorado Ben também não ficava atrás.

Tanya também nos acompanhava na maioria dos dias. Aos poucos eu conseguia ver nela aquela mesma garota de anos atrás - aquela que se tornou minha amiga e por quem depois me apaixonei. Talvez durante todo aquele tempo eu a tivesse julgado mal. Eu não havia sido uma pessoa muito fácil e Tanya sempre foi do tipo sensível; o meu comportamento deve tê-la magoado tremendamente. Ela realmente era uma boa pessoa e ao ver os olhares que ela me lançava todos os dias eu me sentia a pior pessoa do planeta por ser incapaz de corresponder àquela expectativa.

E eu nunca seria. Não mais.

Caminhei pelo corredor, tentando ignorar as vozes e os olhares na minha direção, ao mesmo tempo em que buscava entender como eu conseguia ser assunto por tantas semanas. Eu não sabia o que elas falavam, eu só sabia que falavam. Encostado ao meu armário, lá estava a última pessoa que eu gostaria de ver na face da Terra - e era uma pena que ele fazia parte da minha turma.

"E aí, ceguinho! Até agora nada?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso debochado.

"Com licença." Pedi, mantendo meu rosto impassível.

"Não acredito que você vai sair sem dizer nada." Ele provocou ao notar o meu movimento.

"Eu não quero perder o meu tempo." Respondi como se estivesse dizendo a coisa mais óbvia de todas.

"Falta de argumentos." Ele acusou. Em seus olhos eu podia ver o desejo que ele tinha de me ver perder o controle. Mas eu não seria uma marionete naquele show.

"Não. Apenas não quero perder meu tempo com você." Disse decidido.

"Você sabe que ela não vai voltar. Ainda mais agora que seu irmão foi para lá." Ele sorriu insinuante. "Você sabia que eles se beijaram? Imagine as coisas que eles devem estar fazendo sozinhos naquela casa." Ele deu uma risada e eu tive que respirar fundo para não perder o controle.

Eu não deixaria que ele me descontrolasse; eu precisava manter em mente que o que eu conhecia era realmente a verdade.

"O sinal tocou."

"Você sabe que ela estava com você só por pena, não sabe? Agora que você está curado não tem mais motivo pra ela estar aqui." Ele disse, finalmente liberando o caminho para o meu armário.

"Eu não sou a Alice. Você vai ter que se esforçar um pouco mais nas suas mentiras." Disse antes que ele saísse dali.

Peguei o meu material e fui para a classe. Durante a aula não pude deixar de evitar que minha mente questionasse o que James havia dito. Eu não acreditava no que ele estava dizendo, mas qualquer mortal na minha situação consideraria os 'e se'.

E se... Bella realmente tivesse ficado comigo só por pena? Ela sempre fazia o possível e o impossível para ajudar as pessoas, logo, aquela não era uma ideia tão infundada.

E se... Ela e Jasper tivessem se apaixonado? Sentimentos mudam e estar em um relacionamento não é nenhuma garantia de amor eterno. E se eles se apaixonaram no meio do caminho? Ou quem sabe estivessem se apaixonando naquele exato momento?

Tudo era uma questão de tempo até tudo ser resolvido. James era perito em plantar dúvidas plausíveis na mente das pessoas e, enquanto eu não pudesse voar até Phoenix, eu precisaria manter minha mente livre de suas influências.

"Oi." Tanya me cumprimentou assim que sentei em nossa habitual mesa de almoço.

"Como foi a aula?" Perguntei educadamente.

"Foi legal. E a sua?" Ela sorriu, fazendo-me sorrir de volta.

"Também."

"Você já sabe quando vai voltar ao médico?" Ela perguntou.

"Daqui a duas semanas. Finalmente é a última consulta." Bem, aquela não seria minha última consulta, pois precisaria fazer exames periódicos a cada seis meses. Mas aquela etapa de cicatrização dos transplantes estava chegando ao fim.

"Fico feliz."

"Quando eu voltar, serei apenas um nerd de óculos." Tanya sorriu. Anos atrás aquele era seu apelido preferido para me provocar.

"Nerds são legais." Ela tentou amenizar. "Você vai fazer alguma coisa hoje à noite?"

"Não."

"Que tal irmos ao cinema?" Ela perguntou e eu estanquei por um momento, incerto de que resposta dar. Se Rosalie estivesse ali com certeza me daria um soco apenas por estar cogitando aquele programa, por outro lado, eu precisava recomeçar minha vida social. E porque não com Tanya?

"Parece ser uma boa ideia. Algum filme em mente?" Perguntei.

"Nenhum. Desde que não seja nenhum filme do Tarantinino ou do Alley, não tenho nenhuma objeção." Ela declarou. Tentei não pensar em uma determinada morena que havia largado seu encontro e assistira Pulp Fiction comigo sem qualquer objeção.

"Que eu saiba não está passando nenhum filme do _Tarantino_ ou do _Allen_ nos cinemas." Usei o meu melhor sorriso enquanto corrigia aqueles erros.

"Menos mal." Ela sorriu sem graça. "Passo na sua casa as oito?"

"Perfeito." Concordei, ao mesmo momento em que Rose e Emmett chegavam à mesa. Emmett nos cumprimentou entusiasticamente, enquanto Rosalie murmurou um cumprimento por entre os dentes. Ainda era difícil para ela aceitar essa minha reaproximação com a Tanya. De todas as pessoas, ela era a que havia ficado mais magoada com a atitude que Tanya teve anos atrás. E para a Rose, segundas chances eram quase impossíveis. Ela não destratava Tanya, mas também não fazia qualquer movimento para uma reaproximação. Rose era assim e eu não a julgava. Ela sabia o que era melhor para ela.

Depois da aula, tive que ficar perambulando pelos corredores da escola esperando por Emmett, que estava ensaiando para alguma peça. Ele havia pedido para esperá-lo na sala de música, mas aquela sala estava carregada de lembranças demais para que eu ficasse ali sozinho. Explorar corredores vazios era bem mais saudável. Eu sabia aquela planta de cor e literalmente podia andar por ali de olhos fechados. Resolvi explorar os outros andares, coisa que eu não fazia havia muito tempo. O silêncio poderia parecer amedrontador para alguns, mas depois de tanto falatório, para mim seria reconfortante.

"O que é isso?" Uma voz conhecida se fez ouvir e eu parei de caminhar. "Por que você ainda tem essa foto no seu celular?" James perguntou indignado.

"James, me devolve isso!" Alice pediu.

"Você é idiota ou o quê?" Ele vociferou. "O cara está lá comendo a sua ex- melhor amiga e você ainda tem uma foto dele no celular? Eu tentei ser paciente, mas..." Tentei me aproximar mais da porta, mas eu tinha receio de que aquilo pudesse denunciar a minha presença.

"James?"

"Eu não aguento mais. Já esperei muito tempo." A voz dele ficava cada vez mais baixa, mas ainda era possível ouvir.

"James, me solta." Alice implorou. "O que você vai fazer?"

"Pegar o que deveria ter sido meu há muito tempo." Ele ameaçou. Fiquei ali parado sem saber o que fazer. Eu precisava impedir aquilo. Mas se eu entrasse ali e brigasse com o James os danos ao meu transplante poderiam ser irreversíveis. Eu ainda estava no meu período de cicatrização, eu não podia jogar tudo aquilo fora... Mas ao mesmo tempo aquela era a Alice. E ela estava em uma situação pela qual ninguém deveria ter que passar.

"Não, James." Alice pediu; a voz dela saía com dificuldade.

"Você nunca deveria ter vindo para Chicago. Nós éramos perfeitos juntos."

"Por favor..." O pedido dela foi abafado pelo arrastar das mesas.

"Eu deveria ter sido o primeiro... O único." Eu não podia ver o rosto dele, mas a sua voz deixava transparecer uma dose de ódio e até mesmo de desespero.

"Não, James." Alice reclamou novamente. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa. Eu nunca me perdoaria se algo acontecesse à Alice. Ela não vinha agindo da melhor forma comigo, mas foi ela quem ficou do meu lado quando eu mais precisei. Foi ela quem não desistiu de mim. Foi ela, que de certa forma, colocou Bella no meu caminho.

"Você é minha, Alice, e é hora de você entender isso."

"Me solta." Ela tentava se esquivar, desesperada. Ouvi mais uma vez o arrastar de mesas e o barulho de alguém se debatendo. Eu precisava entrar. Alice valia o risco. Peguei meu celular e mandei uma mensagem para Emmett.

_Sala 216. Urgente._

Só esperava que ele lesse a mensagem e chegasse ali antes que eu acabasse brigando com James.

"Você ouviu a Alice." Esbravejei, entrando na sala. Ela estava deitada em uma das mesas, se debatendo, enquanto James tentava imobilizá-la. A blusa que ela usava já estava num estado deplorável, mas mesmo assim ela persistia em resistir.

"Olha só quem resolveu aparecer." James sorriu para mim. Um sorriso que eu só podia descrever como doentio.

"Deixa a Alice em paz." Ordenei. O susto estampado no rosto de Alice estava acabando comigo.

"Se manda daqui, isso não tem nada a ver com você." Ele avisou.

"Tem mais a ver comigo do que você imagina." Rebati. James havia arruinado a vida de pessoas importantes para mim, e se a minha visão era o preço que eu teria que pagar para me livrar dele, eu não hesitaria mais nem um momento.

"Vai ser um prazer te dar uma surra e depois voltar para a Alice." Ele sorriu, se distanciando dela e vindo em minha direção.

"Espero que eu não tenha chegado tarde demais para a festa." Emmett falou atrás de mim.

"Não se garante?" James perguntou para mim.

"Eu me garanto. Só não quis estragar uma coisa importante na minha vida por sua causa." Olhei-o com desprezo.

"Edward, tira a Alice daqui." Emmett pediu, enquanto ele segurava James pela camisa.

"Vem, Ali." Cheguei até ela que ainda permanecia paralisada em cima da mesa. Peguei Alice no colo e levei-a para fora da sala. "Você está bem?" Perguntei para ela, que apenas assentiu com a cabeça. A essa altura as lágrimas já rolavam soltas. "Shh, está tudo bem agora." Tentei acalmá-la, afagando seus cabelos. "Nós vamos levar você para casa, está bem?" Novamente, ela apenas assentiu.

Retirei o meu casaco e coloquei em volta dela, para esconder o estrago em sua blusa. Durante todo o caminho até o estacionamento, Alice permanecia grudada a mim, com seu rosto enterrado em minha camisa. Ficamos parados em silêncio, aguardando Emmett aparecer. Cerca de meia hora depois, ele reaparece sem nenhum arranhão.

"O... O... O q-que aconteceu com ele?" Alice perguntou baixinho, mal olhando na direção do Emmett.

"Eu contei o caso para o diretor. Eles vão chamar a polícia. É provável que eles te procurem mais tarde." Ele avisou, tentando ser o mais dócil possível. Só quem realmente o conhecia podia ver o esforço que Emmett estava fazendo para não demonstrar toda a sua raiva.

"Vamos embora." Decidi.

"Eu posso ficar na sua casa?" Alice pediu, olhando-me por baixo das pálpebras. Diferente de outras garotas aquilo não era um truque. Era apenas o gesto de uma garota fragilizada que não conseguia me encarar diretamente.

"Claro que pode." Sorri reconfortante. "O seu quarto continua do mesmo jeito."

O trajeto até em casa ocorreu no mais absoluto silêncio, ninguém ousou dizer uma palavra. Diziam que o silêncio valia ouro, naquele momento esse ditado se fazia verdade.

"Oi meninos." Minha mãe cumprimentou com um sorriso assim que Emmett entrou, mas sua feição logo mudou quando me viu entrar com Alice. "Meu Deus, Alice o que aconteceu?"

"Depois eu explico, mãe." Sorri para ela.

"Eu vou ligar para a Rose." Emmett sussurrou para mim.

"Pede para ela não aparecer por aqui agora" Eu não sabia qual seria a reação de Rosalie ao acontecido, e Alice precisava evitar qualquer estresse emocional naquele momento.

"Pode deixar."

Deixei Emmett encarregado de contar tudo a minha mãe e de avisar Rose do acontecido, enquanto eu levava Alice para o seu quarto. Ela sentou-se na cama e ficou olhando tudo ao redor. Fazia tanto tempo que eu não a via ali.

Alice precisava ouvir algumas verdades, isso eu não tinha dúvidas. Mas aquela não era a hora. Ela já estava tendo sua cota de sofrimento por suas decisões tolas.

"Você precisa de alguma coisa?" Perguntei.

"Eu estou bem. Você pode ligar para os meus pais?" Ela pediu.

"Claro."

"Obrigada." Alice sorriu e eu saí do quarto.

Quando cheguei até a sala, o rosto da minha mãe denunciava que ela já sabia de tudo.

"A polícia ligou, vão querer um depoimento da Alice pela manhã." Emmett informou. "James vai permanecer em custódia até que os fatos sejam apurados."

"Eu vou ligar para o seu pai; Alice vai precisar de um calmante essa noite." Minha mãe ponderou, levantando-se do sofá. "E depois eu vou ligar para o Charlie e ver se os policiais não podem interrogá-la aqui em casa, não tem necessidade de a arrastarem para a delegacia no estado em que ela se encontra."

"É uma boa ideia." Emmett concordou.

"Eu vou ver se ela precisa de alguma coisa." Minha mãe avisou, saindo da sala.

"Droga," Exclamei ao olhar o relógio. "Tanya vai chegar aqui em uma hora."

"Tanya?" Emmett arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Nós marcamos de ir ao cinema." Respondi naturalmente.

"Então você já decidiu?" Ele perguntou, referindo-se à carta que Bella havia deixado.

"Não é nada disso. Não é questão de decisão." Respondi. "Apenas vou ao cinema com uma amiga."

"Então você continua _namorando_ a Bella?" Ele perguntou, fazendo questão de enfatizar seu ponto por fazer aspas no ar.

"Estou." Respondi sem vacilar.

"E o que você acha que a Bella acharia desse encontro?" Emmett cruzou os braços e me encarou.

"Isso não é um encontro." Revirei os olhos. Eu esperaria aquele interrogatório vindo da Rose, mas não dele. "Ela é só minha amiga."

"Do seu ponto de vista ela é só sua amiga. Mas e do dela?" Ele perguntou. "Eu não morro de amores pela Tanya, mas se você continuar aceitando os convites, ela vai achar que você quer algo mais." Revirei os olhos mais uma vez. "Se ela disse para a Bella que ainda ama você, eu não duvidaria disso. Eu acho até legal que você tenha perdoado o que a Tanya aprontou e esteja querendo reviver a amizade, mas eu aposto o meu cofrinho do Flash - que eu tenho desde os doze anos - que ela espera de você algo muito além da amizade." Suspirei. No fundo eu sabia que Emmett estava certo. Às vezes Tanya me lançava uns olhares, uns sorrisos e se portava de uma maneira que transcendia a amizade.

"Você pode estar certo." Admiti meio contrariado. Eu estava tão focado em retomar minha boa relação com a Tanya, que acabei me esquecendo do que Bella tinha me dito meses atrás. "Você não vai contar isso para a Rose, vai?"

"Não."

"Obrigado." Sorri para ele. Emmett era o melhor amigo que alguém poderia ter.

Tanya chegou às oito horas em ponto. Eu havia pensado em desmarcar o encontro devido ao acontecimento com a Alice, mas Emmett me convenceu do contrário. Quando antes eu acabasse com isso seria melhor. Palavras dele.

O filme escolhido por ela havia sido uma comédia romântica, leve o suficiente para me fazer esquecer o drama daquela tarde. Durante o filme, Tanya se aconchegou em mim e sorriu sedutoramente, esperando que eu fizesse o próximo movimento. Emmett estava certo, eu precisava acabar com aquilo.

Após o filme, resolvemos ir para uma lanchonete próxima ao cinema.

"O que você achou do filme?" Ela perguntou.

"Interessante."

"Sabe, semana que vem vai ter uma festa lá na casa da Ashley e eu queria muito que você fosse." Tanya convidou. Aquela era a deixa que eu precisava.

"Tanya..."

"Por favor, eu quero muito que você vá." Ela insistiu.

"Tanya, não me leve a mal, mas eu não posso dar o que você quer." Disse seriamente.

"Eu não estou pedindo nada." Ela sorriu.

"Eu amo outra pessoa."

"Ela foi embora." Tanya acusou e eu a encarei, incrédulo.

"Assim como você anos atrás." Devolvi a acusação.

"Eu era imatura. Você não pode me condenar por um erro do passado."

"E você também não pode esperar que eu não leve em conta o que aconteceu nos últimos quatro anos." Suspirei. Eu não podia perder o controle. "Você me deixou quando eu estava mais vulnerável. Bella foi embora quando ela estava mais vulnerável. Consegue perceber a diferença?"

"Edward, eu já te pedi desculpas." Ela insistiu. Eu já podia ver o brilho de lágrimas se acumulando em seus olhos.

"E eu te desculpei." Garanti. "Eu entendo que você era muito jovem, mas o nosso tempo passou. Eu amo a Bella e eu não vou desistir tão facilmente."

"Ela é uma garota de sorte." Ela sorriu fracamente.

"Não, eu que sou um cara de sorte."

**[BPOV]**

Eu já estava lendo a mesma página pela décima quinta vez. Ultimamente, meus tempos livres eram raros e muito mal aproveitados. Enquanto Jasper não estava trabalhando na cafeteria ao final da rua, eu dividia meu tempo entre ele e minha mãe. Enquanto ele estava no trabalho, eu tentava fazer as minhas coisas, mas tudo o que eu fazia era relembrar alguma conversar anterior que havíamos tido. Parecia que havíamos feito um acordo tácito de convencer um ao outro a voltar para Chicago, mas sem pronunciar as palavras exatas.

"Um segundo." Gritei ao ouvir a campainha. Larguei o livro e nem me preocupei em marcar a página. Teria que reler tudo mesmo. "Jake." Disse surpresa, ele era a última pessoa que eu esperava ver ali.

"Você ainda lembra o meu nome?" Ele sorriu sarcástico.

"Claro." Respondi sem graça.

"Você sabe que eu ainda moro no fim dessa rua, né?" Pelo visto hoje seria o dia das indiretas bem diretas dele.

"Jake, o que é isso?" Perguntei, sem paciência para qualquer outra piadinha.

"Eu que pergunto. Era mais fácil falar com você quando você estava em Chicago do que agora que moramos na mesma rua." Ele apontou.

"Eu ando meio ocupada." Menti, mesmo sabendo que ele podia enxergar o óbvio.

"Você está me evitando." Ele me acusou.

"Eu não..."

"Você vai mentir para mim?" Jacob arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Você acha que eu não sei o que está acontecendo? Que você não vai mais voltar para Chicago?"

"Como você sabe?" Perguntei. Embora tivesse uma ligeira ideia de onde tinha sido.

"Ao contrário de você, eu ligo para as pessoas." Ele atacou. "Bella, o que deu em você para fugir da felicidade?"

"Eu tenho meus motivos." E não estava disposta a revelá-los para ele naquele momento. Jacob não tinha o direito de bater à minha porta e querer saber os motivos das minhas ações.

"Seus medos e inseguranças infundados?"

"Resolveu bancar a minha consciência?" Cruzei os braços, desafiando-o.

"Não. Só estou bancando o amigo." Ele sorriu um meio sorriso triste.

"Desculpa." Pedi num sussurro.

"Bella, você precisa parar de se esconder. Eu sei que sua mãe precisa de você, mas você usou a doença dela como a desculpa perfeita para deixar que seus medos tomassem conta de você." Ele suspirou e continuou com o seu discurso. "E daí se tem uma garota a fim do seu namorado? Isso não é o fim do mundo."

"Mas, a questão é se ele ficar com ela."

"Se ele ficar, é porque ele nunca te amou de verdade e é um verdadeiro merda que nunca mereceu você."

"Não fala assim dele!" Defendi. Jacob não tinha o direito de falar assim com o Edward.

"Bella, se você recua na batalha o adversário avança. Se você se retira, ele ganha."

"Eu não quero mais lutar." Suspirei. Eu já não tinha mais forças.

"Então deixe que lutem por você."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Perguntei confusa.

"Você vai saber." Ele respondeu sorrindo de uma forma que deixava óbvio que ele havia pensado em algo.

Agora que minha leitura havia sido arruinada de vez, decidi sair um pouco de casa. Minha mãe estava dormindo e se eu ficasse em casa minha mente ia começar a questionar certas coisas, e eu não estava com humor para qualquer introspecção.

Decidi ir para o café onde Jasper trabalhava. Ele estava no balcão atendendo uma cliente e eu fiquei observando por um momento. Seria tão fácil, pensei. Eu poderia me apaixonar por ele sem muito esforço. Nós tínhamos muita coisa em comum e obviamente existia alguma química entre nós. Poderíamos ficar aqui e construir nossas vidas em Phoenix. Seria tão fácil. E então, quando ele finalmente me pedisse em casamento, e ambos fôssemos obrigados a encarar o que deixamos para trás, tudo desmoronaria. Porque eu tinha certeza que tudo o que eu sinto pelo Edward afloraria no instante que eu o visse.

Uma vida em Phoenix até poderia ser fácil, mas nunca seria a ideal para mim. Disso eu tinha certeza.

"Hey" Sorri, assim que Jasper me viu.

"Hey, qual o seu pedido senhorita?" Ele perguntou, forçando um tom formal.

"O de sempre." Sorri. "É hora do seu intervalo?" Jasper apenas meneou a cabeça em resposta. Assim que ele terminou de preparar meu Cappuccino, fomos para o pequeno parque que tinha ali perto.

"O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou. Eu já não me surpreendia mais com aquilo, ele e Edward tinham o poder de ir além do óbvio, quando se tratava de mim.

"Jacob apareceu lá em casa e me disse algumas coisas." Encolhi os ombros.

"Ele te chateou?" Jasper, perguntou preocupado.

"Não, só disse coisas que eu precisava ouvir." Desviei o meu olhar do dele. "Como era o namoro do Edward com a Tanya?"

"Como o de qualquer adolescente de catorze anos." Ele respondeu.

"Eu não namorei quando tinha essa idade então eu não sei." Senti o meu rosto corar. Admitir minha falta de experiência não era das melhores.

"Eles ficavam em casa, às vezes iam ao shopping ou a alguma lanchonete. Outas vezes ao cinema. Coisas normais."

"Hum." Murmurei. "Isso parece divertido." Sorri. "Acho que desde que eu conheci o seu irmão parece que o peso do mundo está nas minhas costas."

"Você não precisa carregar tudo sozinha." Ele me encorajou. "Eu estou pensando em voltar para Chicago. Que tal você vir comigo?" Arregalei os meus olhos ao ouvir aquele convite. Eu esperava algo daquele tipo, mas não tão cedo.

"A minha mãe..." Tentei arranjar uma desculpa, mas ele me cortou.

"Eu sei, eu iria esperar até ela ter o bebê."

"E-Eu não sei." Respondi. Voltar? Será que eu já estaria preparada?

"O meu intervalo acabou. Até mais." Jasper se levantou do banco. "Pense sobre o assunto," Ele beijou minha testa e saiu.

Fui caminhando para casa. As falas de Jacob e Jasper se misturavam na minha cabeça. Jacob dizia para eu lutar, ou permitir que alguém lutasse por mim. E Jasper me pedia para voltar. Será que era isso que ele queria dizer? Que eu fosse com Jasper de volta para Chicago?

Entrei em casa e constatei que estava no mesmo silêncio de quando eu saí. Aquilo não era muito normal. Minha mãe não dormia tanto assim.

"Mãe, cheguei." Gritei, mas ela não respondeu. "Mãe?" Fui chamando, enquanto caminhava para seu quarto. "Mãe?" Chamei mais uma vez antes de abria a porta. "Oh, meu Deus!" Foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer diante a cena que eu via. Minha mãe estava deitada, e havia uma gigante poça de sangue embaixo dela. Olhei para o rosto pálido dela, mas não conseguia agir. Eu parecia ter ficado estancada ali na porta. Tudo o que eu consegui fazer foi pegar meu celular e discar alguns números. "Jasper, minha mãe. Tem muito sangue aqui. Vem rápido." Minha voz saiu mais desesperada do que eu achei que fosse. Menos de cinco minutos ele já estava ali ao meu lado.

"Eu liguei para a emergência. Eles já estão a caminho." Ele informou. Fomos instruídos a não mexer na minha mãe até que a equipe de médicos chegasse, já que não sabíamos ao certo o que estava acontecendo. Eu sabia que eles estavam certos, mas ficar ali sentada, com aquele sentimento de impotência não fazia bem a ninguém.

Os paramédicos não demoraram a chegar, mas nem por isso a espera foi menos excruciante. Eles colocaram minha mãe em uma ambulância e a levaram para o hospital mais próximo. Jasper e eu seguimos de carro.

A espera em casa não foi nada se comparada àquela que enfrentei no hospital. Eu já havia perdido a conta de quanto tempo eu estava ali sentada, olhando para o nada. Os médicos entraram com a minha mãe no pronto socorro, e apenas pediram que eu aguardasse. E era isso o que eu estava fazendo... Por incontáveis horas.

"Quando eu era pequena eu costumava ir para o meu quarto e chorar quietinha quando alguma coisa me aborrecia." Resolvi quebrar o silêncio entre mim e Jasper. "Até mesmo na adolescência eu fazia isso. Eu achava que assim eu estava poupando minha mãe de um sofrimento desnecessário. Eu achava que eu tinha que ser a forte e encarar tudo sozinha, mas..." Uma lágrima teimosa rolou o meu rosto. "... Eu não sou forte." Admiti, sentindo outras lágrimas caindo. "Eu estou com medo."

"Vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver." Jasper me abraçou, fazendo com que meu choro aumentasse ainda mais.

"Eu não posso perdê-la." Disse, enfiando meu rosto em sua camisa.

"Você não vai. Confia em mim." Ele garantiu, apertando ainda mais seu braço ao meu redor.

De alguma forma, eu acabei adormecendo. Acho que estava tão cansada mentalmente, que nem mesmo a minha preocupação e desespero me fizeram ficar acordada. Alguém me sacudiu lentamente e então abri os olhos. Pisquei algumas vezes para ajustar minha visão à luz e então eu pude perceber que uma pessoa de jaleco branco estava a minha frente.

"Oi." Disse para o médico, ainda desconcertada com o meu sono.

"A cirurgia já acabou. Parabéns, você ganhou uma irmãzinha muito linda." Ele sorriu, positivo.

"E a minha mãe?" Eu não conseguiria ficar feliz pela minha irmã, enquanto eu não soubesse que minha mãe estava fora de perigo.

"Está estável, mas ainda não sabemos as condições dela." Aquela era a única explicação que ele me deu. Pensei em exigir mais respostas, mas estava claro que aquele médico não iria me falar nada além do que tinha sido dito.

"Onde fica o berçário?" Perguntei.

"Logo ali." O médico apontou o corredor.

No berçário havia quatro bebês, mas eu não conseguia identificar qual deles era a minha irmã. Eles pareciam tão iguais para mim.

"Qual dessas é ela?" Jasper perguntou.

"É aquela ali." Apontei para o bebê na incubadora, depois de ler a identificação. "Ela é linda."

"Tem o seu nariz." Ele sorriu.

Fiquei algum momento olhando para aquele bebê. Ela parecia tão pequena, e ao mesmo tempo tão forte para um bebê que nasceu com apenas oito meses de gestação.

"Vamos comer alguma coisa." Jasper sugeriu.

"Eu não quero."

"Você precisa," Ele insistiu.

A lanchonete estava relativamente vazia devido ao horário. Já passavam das dez da noite, constatei ao olhar o relógio na parede. Fiquei sentada a uma mesa, enquanto Jasper se encarregou de comprar os lanches. Assim que ele voltou à mesa, o cheiro embrulhou o meu estômago e tive que correr até o banheiro.

"Tudo ok?" Jasper, perguntou assim que voltei.

"Sim." Jasper ficou me encarando por um momento. "O que foi?"

"Acho melhor você se consultar com um médico." Ele decidiu.

"Não foi nada." Desde quando um simples mal-estar era motivo para consultar um médico? "Deve ter sido minhas longas horas sem comer." Justifiquei, antes de beber um pouco do suco que estava no meu copo.

**Reviews**** :**

**shalland: **Vou chamar o Dean e Sam...tem muito fantasma por aqui hauahuahauaa Eu já passei por isso. Realmente não tem como deixar review pelo celular...a preguiça fala mais alto. E de preguiça eu entendo hauahaua

**MyllenaMasen435:** Hello! Obrigadaaaaa :) Tentarei não demorar muito!

**paola: **OMG! Obrigada *_* Muito obrigada mesmo...agora quem está sem palavras sou eu ^^ Menina, eu sempre demoro para postar, mas eu posto . Não se preocupe hehehehe

**TaTa B-P: **huahauahuahaa Coitada! Hunf! Percebi. Alice tá fazendo escola entre as minhas leitoras...qualquer hora vou entrar nesso curso também hauahuaha No próximo capítulo ele faz isso. Juro!

**SoniaZ: **HUahuahauahau Leva ela de volta pra Chicago \o/ Acho que a teimosia é o defeito de todos nessa fic :P

**Lara Cullen: **Será que eu consigo responder essa review gigantesca? OMG! Espero que eu consiga! :P huahauhau Com certeza o Jazz merecia uns tapinhas depois do susto que ele deu em todo mundo. Sim, eles estavam mais na fase das indiretas do que dos sacodes, mas o Jasper parece ter dado o primeiro passo. O Jazz sabe como tratar uma mulher...sem comentário hehehehehe No fundo a Bella sabe que a culpa não é dela, mas o medo fala mais alto. Simples assim. Alice está mais perdida do que cego em tiroteio. Depois do que aconteceu nesse capítulo, ela vai começar a voltar a ser o que era. Mas acho difícil de voltar a ser 100% Acho que consegui responder quase que a maioria né? E você acha que eu ligo para a agressividade nas reviews? Hauhaua Eu amo saber o que vocês pensam e todos os sentimentos que a fic causou em vocês 3

**Na: **Hellooooooooooooo! Seja bem-vinda novamente! 333 Menina, eu assito PLL, mas ainda não acabei a segunda temporada. Preciso me atualizar o mais rápido possível!

**AngelaPF: **Opa! Isso que é respeito...para os estudo para ler minha fic hauahuaha ^^ Prometo que essa enrolação acaba no próximo capítulo! Palavra de escritora! hehehehe

**MioneMD: **Bem eu já te mandei aquela PM, mas acho que não respondi de volta! Gente, eu tenho péssima memória. Sério! Hauhauahaua Muito obrigada pela ajuda :D

**Maah Cullen: ***Indo ver o que eu tinha escrito pq já não lembro mais* Ah meu Deus! Sério que você também é assim? Porque sinceramente eu acho isso meio loucura, sei lá hauhauaaha Minha mãe é dessas. Ela sabe que eu escrevo, ela lê algumas coisas que eu deixo largadas por aí, mas se ela lesse uma fic, no dia seguinte ela ia falar para mil pessoas e querer que eu entregasse para alguma editora. Minha mãe acredita demais em mim, e isso meio que me assusta ¬¬ Alice ainda está sofrendo com os últimos acontecimentos, mas a verdade é que no próximo capítulo ela terá que começar a enfrentar as conseqüências de tudo o que aconteceu.

**Tamara Cortez: **Alice voltar ao normal, totalmente assim, eu acho que eu não garanto. Muita coisa aconteceu, e é um pouco impossível alguém sair totalmente ileso de uma situação dessas. Fico feliz que você tenha gostado da cena da pintura. Desde o início a intenção da pintura era realmente essa, que o Edward pudesse ver a Bella primeiro através da pintura, antes que pudesse vê-la pessoalmente.

**Luiza Drumond:** Bem vindaaaaa! Ownnt *_* Obrigada! Muito obrigada mesmo! :)

**Priscila Cullen: **OMG! Olha só a pressão que você coloca em cima de mim *medo* Muito obrigada pelo elogio 3 Sério mesmo!

**Sophiat: **Obrigada! Há grandes chances de que tudo se acerte no próximo capítulo :P

**Jana Mi: **Com relação a Alice acho que ela já teve a dose do seu sofrimento. Não estou dizendo que acabou ou se foi ou não merecido, mas ela caiu na real da pior maneira possível.

**Line Masen: **Ah há! Coisa feia, hein! Brincadeira huahauha Mas fico muito feliz em saber que esse capítulo de fez sentir alguma coisa. Acho que isso é o real presente de uma escritora (ou uma aspirante a tal feito) Muito obrigada!

**Kivia: **Você deveria ficar "in dorgas" mais vezes huahauahauaa Gente, ficar sob o efeito de anti alérgico é o que há! Super recomendo hauahauahau altas viagens huahauahauaha

**Lala: **Ficar tanto tempo longe da família é algo que pode mexer com a pessoa. No próximo capítulo um deles vai tomar vergonha na cara...eu juro hauahauhauahauha!

**Aliscirp: **Bem acho que tudo o que você "desejou" meio que aconteceu nesse capítulo. Ao menos o começo foi dado... :)

**KahPattz: **Oieee Kah 3 É, eu percebi hehehehehe Ok, já entendi, você é a Alice :p Fico muito feliz que você tenha se emocionado...isso quer dizer que fiz alguma coisa certa, né? Reencontro será no próximo (espero!)

**GabiBarbosa: **Obrigada ^^ Me deixa muito feliz 3

**Luna Stew:** Bem, de uma certa forma sim. O reencontro é no próximo capítulo. Chega de enrolação. Prometo! Hauahuahauahuahauhaua

**shalland: **Vou chamar o Dean e Sam...tem muito fantasma por aqui hauahuahauaa Eu já passei por isso. Realmente não tem como deixar review pelo celular...a preguiça fala mais alto. E de preguiça eu entendo hauahaua

**MyllenaMasen435:** Hello! Obrigadaaaaa :) Tentarei não demorar muito!

**paola: **OMG! Obrigada *_* Muito obrigada mesmo...agora quem está sem palavras sou eu ^^ Menina, eu sempre demoro para postar, mas eu posto . Não se preocupe hehehehe

**TaTa B-P: **huahauahuahaa Coitada! Hunf! Percebi. Alice tá fazendo escola entre as minhas leitoras...qualquer hora vou entrar nesso curso também hauahuaha No próximo capítulo ele faz isso. Juro!

**SoniaZ: **HUahuahauahau Leva ela de volta pra Chicago \o/ Acho que a teimosia é o defeito de todos nessa fic :P

**Lara Cullen: **Será que eu consigo responder essa review gigantesca? OMG! Espero que eu consiga! :P huahauhau Com certeza o Jazz merecia uns tapinhas depois do susto que ele deu em todo mundo. Sim, eles estavam mais na fase das indiretas do que dos sacodes, mas o Jasper parece ter dado o primeiro passo. O Jazz sabe como tratar uma mulher...sem comentário hehehehehe No fundo a Bella sabe que a culpa não é dela, mas o medo fala mais alto. Simples assim. Alice está mais perdida do que cego em tiroteio. Depois do que aconteceu nesse capítulo, ela vai começar a voltar a ser o que era. Mas acho difícil de voltar a ser 100% Acho que consegui responder quase que a maioria né? E você acha que eu ligo para a agressividade nas reviews? Hauhaua Eu amo saber o que vocês pensam e todos os sentimentos que a fic causou em vocês 3

**Na: **Hellooooooooooooo! Seja bem-vinda novamente! 333 Menina, eu assito PLL, mas ainda não acabei a segunda temporada. Preciso me atualizar o mais rápido possível!

**AngelaPF: **Opa! Isso que é respeito...para os estudo para ler minha fic hauahuaha ^^ Prometo que essa enrolação acaba no próximo capítulo! Palavra de escritora! hehehehe

**MioneMD: **Bem eu já te mandei aquela PM, mas acho que não respondi de volta! Gente, eu tenho péssima memória. Sério! Hauhauahaua Muito obrigada pela ajuda :D

**Maah Cullen: ***Indo ver o que eu tinha escrito pq já não lembro mais* Ah meu Deus! Sério que você também é assim? Porque sinceramente eu acho isso meio loucura, sei lá hauhauaaha Minha mãe é dessas. Ela sabe que eu escrevo, ela lê algumas coisas que eu deixo largadas por aí, mas se ela lesse uma fic, no dia seguinte ela ia falar para mil pessoas e querer que eu entregasse para alguma editora. Minha mãe acredita demais em mim, e isso meio que me assusta ¬¬ Alice ainda está sofrendo com os últimos acontecimentos, mas a verdade é que no próximo capítulo ela terá que começar a enfrentar as conseqüências de tudo o que aconteceu.

**Tamara Cortez: **Alice voltar ao normal, totalmente assim, eu acho que eu não garanto. Muita coisa aconteceu, e é um pouco impossível alguém sair totalmente ileso de uma situação dessas. Fico feliz que você tenha gostado da cena da pintura. Desde o início a intenção da pintura era realmente essa, que o Edward pudesse ver a Bella primeiro através da pintura, antes que pudesse vê-la pessoalmente.

**Luiza Drumond:** Bem vindaaaaa! Ownnt *_* Obrigada! Muito obrigada mesmo! :)

**Priscila Cullen: **OMG! Olha só a pressão que você coloca em cima de mim *medo* Muito obrigada pelo elogio 3 Sério mesmo!

**Sophiat: **Obrigada! Há grandes chances de que tudo se acerte no próximo capítulo :P

**Jana Mi: **Com relação a Alice acho que ela já teve a dose do seu sofrimento. Não estou dizendo que acabou ou se foi ou não merecido, mas ela caiu na real da pior maneira possível.

**Line Masen: **Ah há! Coisa feia, hein! Brincadeira huahauha Mas fico muito feliz em saber que esse capítulo de fez sentir alguma coisa. Acho que isso é o real presente de uma escritora (ou uma aspirante a tal feito) Muito obrigada!

**Kivia: **Você deveria ficar "in dorgas" mais vezes huahauahauaa Gente, ficar sob o efeito de anti alérgico é o que há! Super recomendo hauahauahau altas viagens huahauahauaha

**Lala: **Ficar tanto tempo longe da família é algo que pode mexer com a pessoa. No próximo capítulo um deles vai tomar vergonha na cara...eu juro hauahauhauahauha!

**Aliscirp: **Bem acho que tudo o que você "desejou" meio que aconteceu nesse capítulo. Ao menos o começo foi dado... :)

**KahPattz: **Oieee Kah 3 É, eu percebi hehehehehe Ok, já entendi, você é a Alice :p Fico muito feliz que você tenha se emocionado...isso quer dizer que fiz alguma coisa certa, né? Reencontro será no próximo (espero!)

**GabiBarbosa: **Obrigada ^^ Me deixa muito feliz 3

**Luna Stew:** Bem, de uma certa forma sim. O reencontro é no próximo capítulo. Chega de enrolação. Prometo! Hauahuahauahuahauhaua


	36. Arrependimentos e Reencontros

**N/A: Aqui estou eu! :P Eu queria pedir desculpas pela demora, mas esse foi um periodo corridor para mim e para a minha beta, então por isso demoramos um pouquinho. Mas eu espero que vocês se divirtam :) Ah, e vou ficar esperando as reviews hein! Beijos mil!**

**Capítulo 35- Arrependimentos e Reencontros**

**[EPOV]**

O relógio marcava dez horas da manhã e eu ainda estava no meu quarto. Ficaríamos em casa naquele dia, mas minha mente vagava pelos acontecimentos do dia anterior e iam um pouco mais longe – até Phoenix.

Todos os dias eu pegava o celular, mas não tinha coragem de telefonar. Eu não sabia o que dizer. O que eu tinha de falar não era uma coisa que eu pudesse falar pelo telefone. Eu precisava ir até lá, mas antes eu tinha que finalizar o meu tratamento em Nova York. Uma batida na porta me trouxe de volta dos meus pensamentos.

"Pode entrar" Disse.

"Oi" Alice cumprimentou com um sorriso fraco.

"Como você está?"

"Não sei." Ela encolheu os ombros. "Tem horas que eu acho que tudo não passou de um pesadelo."

"Mas foi bem real."

"Eu sei." Ela suspirou e eu sentou-se ao meu lado. "Eu não sei o que deu nele. O James nunca agiu daquela maneira. Ele nunca fez mal a uma mosca."

"Pelo visto as coisas mudaram."

"É" Ela me olhou hesitante. "Eu gostaria de agradecer pelo o que você fez. Se você não tivesse aparecido, eu nem quero imaginar..."

"Não precisa agradecer. Você ainda é minha amiga, mesmo tendo deixado a desejar nesse quesito." Eu sabia que aquele não era o melhor momento para falar certas verdades para ela, mas eu não podia esconder minha opinião.

"Eu sei. Eu sinto muito, por tudo. Eu fiz uma bagunça danada."

"Bagunça?" Exclamei. Eu não acreditava que ela podia chamar toda a situação simplesmente de bagunça. "Alice, você descartou as pessoas mais importantes da sua vida, tudo por causa do seu _amiguinho_."

"Você não entende! As coisas que o James falava... Pareciam tão reais." Alice confessou. "Eu não sei se era coincidência, mas tudo parecia acontecer da maneira que ele dizia, sabe?"

"Porque você se deixou levar pela loucura dele e preferiu acreditar no que ele dizia." Sugeri. "Mas, por quê?"

"Eu confiava nele. Nós nos conhecíamos desde sempre, eu nunca achei que ele seria capaz de uma coisa dessas. Eu achava que ele estava abrindo os meus olhos quando na verdade ele estava me envenenando." Ela explicou.

"Todo mundo tentou te avisar."

"Eu sei. Mas olha pelo meu ponto de vista. Eu conheço vocês a quatro anos e o James a dezoito. Eu acreditei nele porque confiava nele. Desculpa."

"Não é a mim que você tem que pedir desculpas. Existem duas pessoas que saíram muito magoadas por sua causa."

"Eu sei." Ela murmurou.

"Você sabe de muitas coisas." Encarei-a "Você também sabia que o James estava chantageando a Bella, para que as coisas não piorassem ainda mais?"

"Eu não sabia."

"E o que ela recebeu em troca? E o Jasper? O que meu irmão fez para merecer tudo isso? Ele amava você."

"Eu também."

"Se você o amasse não teria feito o que fez."

"Você não sabe o que eu sinto." Ela se defendeu, magoada.

"Acho que nem você sabe."

"Ah, oi." Emmett entrou no quarto sem ao menos bater. "Edward, o Charlie está aqui embaixo para falar com a gente."

"Está bem." Assenti. "Vamos?" Virei-me para a Alice.

Descemos a escada e fomos para a sala de estar, onde Charlie nos esperava com mais um oficial.

"Sr. Swan." Cumprimentei-o.

"Como você está, filho?" Ele sorriu e apertou minha mão. "Fiquei sabendo que a cirurgia foi um sucesso."

"Eu poderia estar melhor se sua filha estivesse aqui."

"Em breve ela vai voltar. Renée deu a luz anteontem." Ele noticiou.

"E como ela está?" Perguntei.

"Ela teve problemas no parto, mas agora está melhor."

"E o bebê?"

"Está bem também." Ele sorriu e depois olhou para Emmett e Alice. "Agora vamos ao que interessa. Esse aqui é o policial Reynolds e ele vai tomar o depoimento de vocês. Seria melhor fazer isso individualmente, está bem?"

"Claro." Concordei. "Tudo bem para você, Alice?"

"Sim." Ela assentiu.

Emmett e eu saímos da sala e fomos para a cozinha aguardar a nossa vez de dar os depoimentos.

"Como foi ontem com a Tanya?" Ele perguntou.

"Exatamente o que você previa." Admiti.

"Que chato."

"Acho que de uma forma eu sabia o que ela sentia."

"E agora?"

"Eu não sei. Se ela se afastar, eu não me importo." Eu ainda queria que ela fosse minha amiga, mas se ela não quisesse, eu não tentaria impedir o seu distanciamento. "Rose ligou?"

"Ligou sim. Ela está pensando em vir aqui." Emmett disse; e antes que eu respondesse, ele logo me cortou. "E antes que você diga alguma coisa, eu avisei que ela devia pegar leve por enquanto. A Alice está precisando de uma amiga nesse momento."

"Eu sei." Assenti.

"Agora mudando de assunto, também ligaram do consultório lá de Nova York." Ele informou.

"O que eles disseram?"

"Eles marcaram para o final da semana que vem." Emmett respondeu.

"Ótimo." Sorri. Eu iria para Phoenix bem antes do previsto.

**[BPOV]**

Três meses, duas semanas e seis dias - e ainda parecia que tinha sido ontem que eu havia entrado naquele avião lá em Chicago. O tempo passava rápido, mas como um dos estranhos paradoxos dessa vida, ele também se arrastava em certos momentos.

Um chorinho vindo do quarto ao lado captou a minha atenção. Aquela melodia era uma constante nas últimas duas semanas. Annie devia estar com fome, pensei. Com seus cabelos castanhos e olhos esverdeados, era a cópia exata do Phil. E de uma certa forma, ainda parecia comigo. Ao menos era isso que minha mãe sempre falava, razão pela qual ela a chamou de Annabella, mesmo contra a minha vontade.

O choro cessou e então fechei meus olhos, permitindo que as lembranças daquele fatídico dia invadissem a minha mente. O desespero, o medo e o terror que eu senti durante os dias em que minha mãe ficou no hospital eram inexplicáveis. Por dois dias ela ficou imóvel em uma cama, sob o efeito de sedativos, na esperança de que seu corpo se recuperasse de todo o estresse sofrido durante o parto. Por dois dias, eu fiquei me perguntando o que seria da minha vida se eu tivesse que tomar conta da Annie. Phil era o pai, e eu sabia que ele não fugiria à responsabilidade, mas eu também sabia que uma parte grande dessa responsabilidade recairia sobre mim. Cuidar de mim mesma era uma coisa, cuidar de um bebê era outra completamente diferente. E essa era uma tarefa para a qual eu não estava pronta. Não ainda.

Durante a semana em que Renée ficou no hospital, Jasper foi um verdadeiro porto seguro. Tê-lo ao meu lado foi o que me ajudou a ficar com os pés no chão, quando o desespero tentava tomar conta. Eu não queria nem pensar no que seria de mim se Jasper não estivesse ao meu lado. Mesmo quando eu queria matá-lo, devido a uma insinuação de que eu estivesse grávida. Mesmo assim, eu não trocaria a presença dele por nada.

E no que dependesse de mim, ele ainda estaria por perto. Porém, há duas semanas ele foi embora para Chicago.

"Vou ficar te esperando, cunhada." Foi o que ele disse no aeroporto.

A verdade era que eu já não tinha mais desculpas para ficar ali. Minha mãe estava bem, Phil estava em casa e Annie era um bebê bem calminho, que não dava muito trabalho. Eu estava sobrando naquele cenário, e eu tinha plena consciência disso. Levantei-me da cama. Eu precisava de um lugar neutro para pensar, coisa que aquela casa não me proporcionava.

"Mãe" Chamei-a, mesmo sabendo onde ela estava. Sorri ao vê-la no quarto de Annie, amamentando-a.

"Oi" Ela sussurrou.

"Eu vou dar uma volta; vou lá pro parque."

"Está bem." Ela desviou o olhar para o bebê em seus braços. "Annabella é tão comilona quanto você"

"Annabella? Mãe, chama ela de Annie."

"Mas o nome dela é Annabella."

"Um nome comprido demais para um bebê." Argumentei. "Annie é mais fofo."

"Quando você tiver o seu filho, também vou opinar no nome dele."

"Espero que você não esteja pedindo um neto."

"Daqui a alguns anos, quem sabe?"

"Depois dessa eu vou embora. Tchau."

"Tchau. E leva o celular."

O parque estava relativamente vazio, já que era hora das crianças estarem na escola. O finalzinho do inverno tirava um pouco do calor e da aridez de Phoenix, o que me obrigava a usar uma jaqueta leve. O tipo de jaqueta em que eu congelaria se estivesse naquele momento em Chicago.

Eu teria que voltar, suspirei. Não haveria outra escolha. Eu não poderia passar a minha vida escondida ali em Phoenix, enquanto eu ainda tinha assuntos inacabados em Chicago. Assim que eu voltei para casa, minha mãe havia me aconselhado a me enxergar pelos olhos das outras pessoas. A verdade é que, durante toda a minha vida, a minha insegurança sempre foi a máscara perfeita para que eu me escondesse de toda e qualquer situação. Mas eu não era mais uma garotinha. Eu precisava enfrentar os meus medos, mesmo que assim eu terminasse com nada além de um coração quebrado.

Pensando bem, eu não era muito diferente da Tanya. Eu também havia abandonado o Edward quando ele mais precisava de mim, e isso não me fazia nem um pouco melhor do que ela. A minha insegurança - antes uma aliada - tornou-se minha pior inimiga. Mas assim é a vida. Aprendemos com os nossos erros, até os mais dolorosos. E, se eu chegasse em Chicago e Edward estivesse com a Tanya, eu teria de sorrir e aceitar. Se por algum milagre eles não estivessem juntos, eu esperava que algum dia ele pudesse me perdoar.

Durante os últimos meses, eu procurava não pensar nele. Era doloroso demais. Mas a noite, antes de dormir, as lembranças sempre apareciam. Só não sabia se elas me atormentavam ou me confortavam.

Olhei para o relógio. Já estava quase na hora do almoço e eu precisava voltar para casa. Levantei-me do chão e passei a mão na minha calça para limpar qualquer possível sujeira que tivesse ficado. Quando me virei para voltar pelo meu caminho, eu congelei diante da visão que eu tive.

Edward parado ali naquele parque.

Quase quatro meses sem vê-lo e minhas lembranças não faziam jus a ele. Ele estava perfeito com uma calça jeans, uma blusa verde e uma jaqueta preta. Os óculos escuros que ele usava me impediam de ver o seu olhar. O meu coração estava tão acelerado que eu achava que teria um ataque a qualquer momento. Eu não sabia se eu corria em direção a ele, ou se respeitava o bambear das minhas pernas, e andava calmamente. O início das minhas lágrimas decidiu por mim, e eu corri até ele.

"Edward." Disse ao abraçá-lo, com meu rosto já molhado pelas lágrimas. Ele não disse uma palavra, apenas ficou me abraçando. Eu não sabia como deveria encarar aquele silêncio, mas ao menos por enquanto ele era reconfortante. Eu queria me desculpar, me explicar, fazer inúmeras perguntas a ele, mas aquele ainda não era o momento.

"Não chora." Ele sussurrou, com os lábios no meu cabelo.

"Você está aqui." Justifiquei.

"Estou." Edward se afastou de mim e levantou meu queixo com uma das mãos. "Você é tão linda." Ele declarou emocionado e eu não pude evitar o rubor no meu rosto. "E fica mais linda ainda quando fica vermelha." Ele completou. Levou alguns segundos até eu consegui compreender: Edward estava me vendo. Ele estava enxergando.

"Edward!" Exclamei e hesitantemente retirei os óculos escuros. Seus olhos antes opacos e com uma mancha branca, estavam límpidos e mais verdes do que nunca. "Eu estou tão feliz por você." Abracei-o novamente. "Eu queria me..."

"Vamos deixar a conversa para depois, está bem?" Ele pediu e eu concordei. "Eu só quero olhar para você."

"Só olhar?"Perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha

"Acho que eu tenho outra coisa em mente." Ele sorriu e aproximou seu rosto do meu. Quando seus lábios tocaram os meus era como se eu estivesse voltando a viver novamente. Acho que agora eu conseguia sentir o que a Branca de Neve e a Bella Adormecida sentiram quando foram acordadas com um beijo.

"Eu senti sua falta." Sussurrei com os lábios ainda colados aos dele.

"Eu também." Ele sorriu. "Espero que você não se importe de ter um namorado com cara de nerd." Ele disse, tirando do bolso um óculos de grau e colocando-o.

"Eu gostei." Sorri. A armação grossa dava um ar intectual e muito sexy por sinal.

"Sério?" Ele perguntou, duvidoso.

"Ficou sexy." Adimiti, sentindo meu rosto queimar. "Como você sabia onde eu estava?"

"Senti o seu cheiro." Ele riu. "Brincadeira, falei com sua mãe."

"Por quanto tempo você vai ficar?" Perguntei, segurando sua mão.

"Só hoje."

"Só?" Arregalei os olhos. Eu não queria ter que me despedir assim tão cedo.

"Nossas passagens tão marcadas para hoje de noite." Ele explicou.

"_Nossas_ passagens?"

"Eu vim aqui para te levar de volta e eu não quero esperar nem mais um dia." Ele sorriu e eu não pude esconder o meu sorriso.

O caminho até em casa foi feito no mais absoluto silêncio. Palavras ainda não eram necessárias. A presença um do outro bastava.

"Então você a encontrou." Minha mãe disse assim que entramos em casa. "O almoço está pronto, crianças."

Minha mãe dominou a conversa durante o almoço querendo saber tudo sobre a cirurgia do Edward e também contando algumas coisas sobre a estadia do Jasper bem como a nova integrante da nossa família.

Após o almoço minha mãe fez questão de apresentar Annabella ao Edward, que ficou maravilhado com a pequena.

"Ela é linda." Ele disse, enquanto a segurava no colo. "Parece com você."

"Viu?" Minha mãe sorriu.

"Será que você vai dar tanto trabalho quanto sua irmã?" Edward perguntou, ainda olhando para o bebê.

"Eu?"

"Está na hora dela dormir, depois vocês babam nela um pouco mais." MInha mãe avisou assim que Anne começou a chorar. Quando minha mãe saiu da sala, chamei Edward para ir até o meu quarto.

"O seu quarto não é exatamente o que eu esperava." Ele comentou assim que entrou no local.

"E o que você esperava?"

"Algo menos rosa." Ele admitiu.

"Eu nunca mexi na decoração dele." Defendi-me. "Quer dizer, não muito." Corrigi, assim que ele levantou a sobrancelha para o poster gigantesco do Kurt Cobain atrás da minha porta.

"Bella..." O tom na voz dele me avisava que o momento havia chegado, mas eu não podia deixar que ele começasse a falar.

"Eu posso começar? Porque se eu não começar eu acho que não vou consegui ir à frente." Pedi; quando ele assentiu, comecei a falar. "Eu queria me desculpar pela maneira que agi. Eu não devia ter fugido, deixado que essa insegurança tomasse conta de mim, mas quando o Jasper me beijou... eu achei que aquela foi a gota d'água. Eu já havia estragado tanto as coisas, que eu achei que não deveria mais ficar perto. Hoje eu sei que eu agi errado. Você precisava de mim, do meu apoio. E mesmo que eu não pudesse estar presente, eu poderia fazer isso à distância, mas eu preferi me proteger de qualquer coisa que pudesse eventualmente me machucar."

"Você não teve culpa do que aconteceu entre o Jasper e a Alice. O seu silêncio não teve nada a ver com a atitude deles." Ele garantiu. "E quanto a Tanya..."

"Sim?"

"Eu repito o que eu disse antes: Bella, não existe outra pessoa para mim que não seja você." Ele falou olhando nos meus olhos. "Eu confesso que quando ela se aproximou de mim, eu deixei me levar. Todo mundo na escola ficava me olhando estranho e ela era a única pessoa que me olhava como antes, sabe? Como uma pessoa normal."

"Eu entendo." Murmurei.

"Mas acho que meu ego falou um pouco alto também. Receber a atenção dela, quando você tinha me deixado, mexeria com qualquer pessoa."

"Vocês dois..." Eu não podia continuar aquelas frase, doía demais. Porém, se a resposta fosse positiva eu não teria outra pessoa para culpar a não ser eu mesma.

"Não. Nunca." Ele negou prontamente. "Quando eu percebi que uma amizade não seria suficiente para ela, eu caí fora."

"Edward, se você estiver em dúvida..."

"Bella, eu estou aqui. Eu nunca estive em dúvida. Eu estava apenas respeitando o seu espaço e esperando ter alta do médico para poder vir aqui te buscar."

"Eu fui uma idiota." Concluí.

"Nós dois fomos." Ele sorriu fracamente. "Eu devia ter ligado assim que li aquela carta, mas resolvi fazer o que você tinha pedido. Resolvi esperar o seu retorno. Mas você nunca ia voltar, né?"

"Eu ia." Respondi. "Já faz um tempo que eu estava pensando nisso. Não faz mais sentido eu ficar aqui."

"Então você vai voltar comigo?" ELe perguntou, tentando esconder um sorriso.

"Vou." Sorri.

"Eu não quero desmerecer o meu irmão, mas ele não conseguiu captar a sua beleza." Ele disse, como se estivesse estudando o meu rosto.

"Anh?"

"Antes de vir para cá, Jasper me deixou o seu quadro de presente." Edward explicou.

"Não acredito que ele fez isso!"

"Está pendurado na minha parede." Ele contou. "Era uma ótima maneira de acordar todos os dias e poder ver você."

"Desculpa" Pedi, sentindo meu coração despedaçando ao imaginar que todo o sofrimento que passei não havia sido unilateral. "Por tudo que eu fiz você passar, por tudo que passamos..."

"Só se você me perdoar por ter, de uma certa forma, feito o que você mais temia." Ele pediu, visivelmente constrangido.

"Estamos quites, então?"

"Acho que sim." Ele sorriu, nunca tirando os olhos de mim.

"Dá para você parar de me olhar? Eu estou ficando com vergonha." Pedi. Parecia que ele estava me estudando a todo momento.

"Olhar você se tornou meu hobby preferido." Ele acariciou meu rosto e eu fechei meus olhos, aproveitando a sensação.

"Eu pensei que fosse a música." Impliquei.

"Se você ainda não sabia, nada faz sentido sem você." Edward roçou seus lábios de leve nos meus "Eu te amo, e eu espero que dessa vez você realmente acredite."

"Eu também te amo." Sorri.

Saí do meu quarto, pensando em como tomar coragem e dar aquela notícia para a minha mãe. Eu sabia que ela estava bem e que a minha presença ali já não era mais necessária, mas eu não sabia como ela ia encarar minha iminente partida.

"Mãe?" Chamei, ao avistá-la na cozinha.

"Quando você vai?" Ela perguntou, direta.

"Como você sabe?" Franzi o cenho. Será que ela estava ouvindo atrás da porta?

"Eu não nasci ontem." Ela sorriu. "Estou feliz que ele tenha vindo atrás de você, eu já estava pensando no que eu teria de fazer para mandar você de volta para Chicago."

"Uau, eu não sabia que era tão indesejada."

"Você sabe que não é isso. Eu amo ter você aqui, e se você estivesse feliz aqui, eu nunca deixaria você ir embora. Mas o seu lugar não é mais aqui."

"Você tem certeza que eu posso ir?" Perguntei. Por mais que partisse o meu coração, eu ficaria se ela precisasse de mim.

"Só se você me prometer que vai nos visitar todas as férias."

"Precisa prometer?" Aquele seria o primeiro lugar para onde eu correria. "Eu vou sentir saudades."

"Nós também." Ela me abraçou.

A despedida havia sido pior do que eu imaginava. Dizer adeus para minha mãe e Annie fora muito difícil, principalmente quando minha irmãzinha segurou meu dedo com aquela mão tão pequenininha. Ela só tinha duas semanas de vida e já tinha feito um estragon gigantesco no meu coração.

"Alguém sabia que eu viria?" Perguntei. A casa dos Cullen estava um verdadeiro breu, o que era muito estranho.

"Digamos que ninguém faz ideia de que eu estava em Phoenix" Ele respondeu abrindo a porta.

"O quê? Eu não acredito que você fez isso com a Esme depois de tudo que ela passou com o Jazz..."

"Shhhh " Ele édiu silêncio. "Calma, eu não estava aqui. Eu estava em Nova York."

"Sozinho?" Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

"Eu consegui convencer meus pais que precisava de uma certa independência." Ele sorriu.

"Você saiu de Nova York e foi direto me ver?"

"Foi." Edward respondeu como se aquela fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. "Você pode usar esse banheiro que eu uso o de baixo, ok?"

"Ok."

Coloquei a mala no meu quarto e fui para o banheiro. Após o banho, peguei na mala uma camisola que minha mãe tinha comprador há séculos e que eu nunca havia usado. Ela era de seda azul e parava no meio das minhas coxas. Era ideal para o momento. Dei uma rápida olhada no espelho e fui para o quarto de Edward, que ainda estava vazio. Eu sabia que meio que tínhamos concordado em levar as coisas mais devagar, mas qualquer distância entre nós naquele momento só faria aumentar qualquer brecha existente.

"B-Bella?" Edward gaguejou ao entrar no quarto. Acho que eu tinha feito a escolha certa com relação à camisola.

"Posso dormir aqui?" Perguntei, pela primeira vez notando que ele usava nada mais que uma toalha enrolada na cintura.

"Você tem certeza?" Ele perguntou para se certificar.

"Tenho." Sorri, mas o sorriso logo desapareceu ao ver o quadro com o meu retrato pendurado na parede do quarto.

"O que foi?" Edward perguntou, ao notar minha súbita mudança. Aquele quadro lembrava tudo o que, agora, eu queria esquecer. "Bells?"

"Eu não devia ter deixado você." Sussurrei.

"Isso é passado. O importante é que você está aqui comigo." Ele disse antes de me abraçar. Ficar ali, nos braços dele, era tudo que eu precisava naquele momento. "Bella." Ele chamou e eu desencostei a cabeça do seu peito. Ante que eu dissesse qualquer coisa, os seus lábios estava sobre os meus. Aquele beijo era diferente de todos o que trocamos durante o dia, talvez era por estarmos de volta em Chicago, mas aquele beijo era mais como Edward e eu - sem reservas ou hesitações.

Edward enfiou as mãos nos meus cabelos, aprofundando ainda mais o beijo. Sua língua brincava com a minha, enquanto minhas mãos se aventuravam no corpo dele. Desenrolei a toalha que ele usava, deixando-o completamente nu diante dos meus olhos.

"Isso é golpe baixo." Ele murmurou, antes que eu começasse a acariciar sua excitação. Eu precisava dele urgentemente, fazia tanto tempo desde que eu sentira o corpo dele junto ao meu. "Chega. Nada de apressar as coisas, Bella" Pelo visto, ele continuava lendo os meus pensamentos. Edward se afastou de mim e me pegou no colo, depositando-me na cama logo em seguida.

"Nossa, como ele é romântico!" Provoquei-o. "Um verdadeiro cavalheiro."

"Um cavalheiro não teria o tipo de pensamento que eu tenho sobre você." Ele sorriu, e voltou a me beijar. O beijo agora era mais urgente, mais apaixonado. Era como se ele colocasse a frustração desses três meses num único beijo. Edward separou sua boca da minha para continuar a sua exploração pelo meu corpo. Queixo, pescoço, ombros... seus lábios deixavam um verdadeiro rastro de fogo na minha pele.

Ele segurou a barra da minha camisola, e vagarosamente começou a levantá-la. A hora da verdade havia chegado. Aquela seria a primeira vez que ele me veria por completo e eu não podia deixar que um pouco daquela velha insegurança tomasse conta de mim. Quando a peça estava finalmente fora do caminho, segurei a minha respiração. Por um longo momento, Edward ficou ali parado, apenas me olhando. Eu senti meu rosto queimando, enquanto ele olhava cada pedacinho do meu corpo e eu tive que conter o instinto de me cobrir.

"Você é linda." Ele sussurrou. "Não, até linda é um adjetivo fraco demais para descrever." As palavras foram ditas com tanta sinceridade, que eu senti lágrimas nos meus olhos e pude ver algumas nos dele também. Segurei Edward pela nuca e puxei-o para que pudesse beijá-lo. Gemi quando meus seios encostaram no peito dele, o que fez com que ele me abraçasse e colasse ainda mais os nossos corpos.

"Edward..." Arfei, quando senti sua boca em um dos meus seios. Ele circulava um dos mamilos com a língua, raspando levemente os dentes na pele sensível. Os olhos verdes - agora quase pretos - olhavam atentamente a como meu corpo reagia ao toque dele e aquilo me excitava ainda mais. "Por favor..." Implorei, ao sentir que minha calcinha já estava fora do caminho. Edward voltou sua atenção para o meu outro seio, enquanto seus dedos provocavam a minha intimidade.

"Eu preciso de você." Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido, enquanto ele entrava em mim. Ele olhou para baixo, para onde nossos corpos estavam ligados, e ficou quase que hipnotizado vendo sua ereção entrando e saindo do meu corpo. Na verdade, até eu meio que estava hipnotizada também.

"Edward." Gemi e ele segurou as minhas nádegas, deslizando ainda mais fundo Envolvi-o com as minhas pernas, permitindo que um espaço ínfimo ficasse entre os nossos corpos.

"Bella..." Ele arfou, aumentando seu ritmo. "Acho que eu vou.." Ele murmurou, abocanhando um dos meus seios. "Vem comigo, vem." Ele pediu e eu alegremente obedeci.

Eu ainda estava abraçada a ele, tentando recuperar meu fôlego, quando Edward começou a beijar meus seios, ombros, rosto, olhos, boca...

"Eu amo você." Ele sussurrou de encontro a minha boca.

"Eu te amo mais." Sussurrei, as palavras que ele sempre me dizia.

**Reviews:**

**Guest : **Eu não estou fazendo hora. Além das fanfics eu ainda trabalho, estudo e tenho outras coisas a fazer, e por mais que eu escreva semanalmente, nem sempre o tempo dedicado é necessário para postar a fic com uma certa regularidade.

**Guest :** Eu nunca abandono vocês, posso ficar um pouco ausente, mas não abandono não.

**lucimasencullen : ** OMG! Obrigada *_ *

**paola: **E olha você aqui de novo ahuahauahaua Eu te segui no novo já, não? 3 reviews, acho que você quebrou um recorde.

**Cipria :** Ops, sorry :( Mas geralmente as fics acabadas trazem "completa" na descrição ;) Obrigada! Ah, tenta escrever um dia! Eu apoio! Obrigada pela ajuda ^^

**TaTa B-P: **Acho que agora está tudo certo. Sim, a Bella toma anticoncepcional, mas nem todo método é 100% seguro, né?

**adelia: **Ele já chegou!

**shalland : **Heeeey! Yupi! Hauhauahauaha Isso sim que é uma boa leitora, que sabe dividir hehehehe :p

**Lu: **E ele chegou! Sem mais esperas :)

**Inaclara : **E ele chegou \o/

**DINDA CULLEN:**Obrigada ^^ Já postei!

**mara cullen:** Owwnnn obrigada ^^ Você é nova por aqui, certo? Seja bem vinda!

**B: **Heeey :) Ownnn, obrigada! Beijos do Rio de Janeiro :p

**paola: **Oi! Nuss, obrigada *_* ganhei o meu dia. Espero que seu cabelo não tenha caído...qualquer coisa eu te arranjo uma das perucas usadas nos filmes hehehehehehe Obrigada!

**Chuva Fina: **Hey! Amei o seu Nick, sei lá é original. Ah, obrigada! Muito obrigada mesmo! :)

**Priscila Cullen:** huaauhauaah Menina exigente! Hauhauahaua Obrigada!

**Line Masen: **Ao menos Edward e Bella já resolveram hehehehe

**Natxii:** Eu postei o mais rápido que pude :p

**Sun: **Você não foi a única, isso eu posso te garantir heheehh

**KahPattz: **Ela estava bancando a amiga mas queria muito mais! Alice não esqueceu o Jasper, agora quanto ao reencontro... não sei se será muito bom.

**KessyRMasen: **Acho que depois tem que ser muito burra para cair na do James de novo. haahuahauahuaa ninguém merece a Tanya LOL Gente é um alívio ter acabado a fase chata da Bella, cê não faz ideia hehehehehe Não, nada de bebês por enquanto. :D

**MioneMD: **Obrigada! Ele chegouuu! :)

**Taz Cullen: **James é um desgraçado e isso não tem como mudar. Tanya não joga para perder, ela achava que se ela igualasse a ação da Bella com a dela própria, o Edward veria que a namorada não é tão perfeita assim.

**Jana Mi: **O Edward conhece o James e não se deixa levar por ele não Com relação a Tanya, Edward e Bella, acho que nem preciso comentar depois desse capítulo, né?

**Priscila McCarty: **Hey! Ah, que legal ! ^^ . Sinceramente eu não sei quais são os possíveis danos de uma briga no caso do transplante do Edward. Não sei se iria colocar tudo a perder, mas com certeza bem também não iria fazer.

**AngelaPF : **Hey! No fundo ele desconfiava da intenção dele, mas acho que ele estava gostando daquela atenção, sabe? O tempo que ela passou lá foi algo em torno de 3 meses, o mesmo tempo (mínimo) para a cicatrização total do transplante do Edward.

**Camilinha EGO :** É realmente é uma pena, mas ela meio que mereceu. Afinal, se ela tivesse ouvido os amigos nada disso teria acontecido. Mas ela voltou hehehehh Achar ele achava, mas ela não está. Pelo menos não agora.

**Tamara Cortez :** Eu não concordo com o que o Edward fez, mas ao mesmo tempo eu entendo. Alice não se engana mais, agora a recuperar relacionamentos anteriores que é a grande questão. OMG! O único bebê por aqui vai ser o da Renée hauahauhau

**Luna Stew : **Nãoooooo hauhauhauahau Obrigada :)

**SoniaZ : **E é muita coisa para eu comentar de uma vez só hahauahauaha Mas acho que algumas coisas dessas suas dúvidas, digamos assim, foram sanadas nesse capítulo.

**julieide: ** Eu acho que não hein! Hehhehehehe Ah, tadinho ele não é frouxo. Ele estava impossibilitado de ir até lá auahuahauha

**Lara Cullen.: **Hey! Esperamos que sim, né! Como eu comentei em outra review, eu não sei o risco exato que uma briga dessas poderia trazer para a cirurgia do Edward; mas com certeza boa coisa não seria. Huahauahuaha Menos em EC, né? Uahuhauah Povo odeia o Jake já e o pobrezinho nem aprontou nada por lá hehehe Ela estava pensando na solução que seria mais fácil no momento, mas o que ela sente pelo Edward é maior do que tudo. Ela ainda não está grávida heheheh Mas realmente, nada é 100% seguro. Ah, vai... até que terminou legal (6) Que história é essa de marido? Uma coisa de cada vez! Reconciliação? Será? Você quase acertou no reencontro heheheheheh A pergunta que não quer calar: Como você conseguiu escrever esse testamento as 4hs da madrugada?

**laisaraujo: ** Pessoa que acabei de ver no Face que está viajando o mundo(momento stalker hauhauahauhauah ) Menina, eu também gostei! Tem até como colocar capa nas fics agora. Tá fofys *_* hahauahuahuahauahau A calmaria durou uma linha heheheheh auhauahuahauahauahauhauaha PQP só tu pra postar isso mesmo

**MiliYLJJ:** Chicago ai vamos nós! :)

**Kivia: **hauahauhauaha Que isso, que absurdo! Ela nem vai agüentar a cabeça de tão pesada que a consciência vai ficar. Eu não consigo postar num horário decente. Sorry hehehehehe

**GabiBarbosa: **Acho que não hein! Owwnnn que linda! 3 Eu tô na TPM, assim eu choro.

**Aliscirp : **É tanta coisa para eu comentar que nem sei por onde começo. Mas creio eu, que muita coisa foi esclarecida nesse capítulo. Então, vou guardar meus comentários para o próximo :p

**Bex: **Você foi a única a criticar a atitude dele e eu gostei disso. Eu acho que quando ele recuperou a visão e reencontrou a Tanya ele meio que se reconectou com o passado dele, era como se ele estivesse dando continuidade aquela vida. Mas acho que o ego pesou e muito nessa questão. Tanya estava ali, paparicando-o, enquanto todos na escola o olhavam torto ainda. Eu não diria que ele esqueceu a Bella, mas acho que ele meio que reprimiu tudo aquilo para tentar levar uma vida normal agora que ele voltava a escola. Lembre-se, eu só mostrei 2 dias de um período de quase 3 meses.


	37. Eu Nunca Te Disse

**N/A: Ufa! Demorou mas chegou :D Vamos lá que o post hoje vai ser gigantesco. Primeiro, eu não ando muito bem (descobri que tenho bronquite asmática e to em plena crise) e com isso ando meio longe do PC, mas se Deus quiser essa semana eu volto ao meu normal! :D A outra coisa é que como a maioria já percebeu estamos entrando na reta final da fic, ainda não sei ao certo quantos capítulos, mas talvez tenhamos uns 3 ainda. Mas como eu não consigo controlar minha boca (ou seriam os dedos?) ADSO terá uma continuação. Essa continuação será pequena, algo de no máximo 5 capítulos. Não posso adiantar o plot por causa de spoiler mas o nome será "Seguindo seus passos". De repente alguém mata a charada, né? Beijos e até mais!**

**Capítulo 36- Eu nunca te disse**

**[EPOV]**

Abri os olhos e sorri. Eu não era uma pessoa muito religiosa, mas a cada dia que eu acordava eu agradecia a Deus por eu ter voltado a enxergar. Mas, mais importante do que tudo, eu O agradecia por ter colocado Bella no meu caminho. Eu tinha certeza de que, sem ela, nada disso teria sido possível. Ou no mínimo, aconteceria num processo bem mais lento.

A razão dos meus pensamentos suspirou e eu virei para vê-la, sendo atingido em cheio por sua beleza. Ela era ainda mais linda quando dormia, se é que isso era possível. Eu sempre soube que ela era linda - meus dedos nunca mentiam mas eu precisava admitir que a realidade se provou bem melhor que a minha imaginação. Era como se o presente perfeito fosse embrulhado pelo mais lindo papel de presente. Bella suspirou de novo e olhei para o relógio. Já era hora de levantar.

"Bella." Sussurrei. "Amor, acorda."

"Hum..." Ela murmurou, afundando o rosto no travesseiro.

"Bella." Sussurrei na base do seu ouvido. "Acorda." Bella murmurou um pouco antes de abrir os olhos e dirigir um lindo sorriso para mim. "Bom dia." Disse antes de beijá-la.

"Quero ser acordada assim mais vezes." Ela sussurrou, a voz ainda rouca pelo sono.

"Estou a sua disposição." Disse contra os seus lábios. Bella passou seus braços em volta do meu pescoço, puxando-me para ficar em cima dela. Colei meus lábios nos dela enquanto minhas mãos exploravam aquelas curvas já tão familiares...

"Edward!" Emmett chamou, acabando com qualquer clima. "Esme pediu para você descer."

"Está bem!" Gritei visivelmente frustrado e Bella riu baixinho. "Não achei graça. Vem vamos tomar um banho."

"Tomar banho, sei." Ela revirou os olhos.

O banho não foi tão rápido quanto eu previa, afinal Bella estava certa. Não foi apenas um banho.

Quando voltamos para o quarto eu tentei não rir ao ver Bella visivelmente constrangida em se vestir na minha frente. Como ela podia ficar com vergonha, se até alguns minutos atrás ela estava nua comigo no chuveiro? Quando finalmente estávamos vestidos, ela se apressou em ir para a porta, mas eu a segurei pelo braço.

"Antes de descermos eu preciso falar uma coisa com você..." E então eu contei sobre o que aconteceu com a Alice semanas atrás. Eu achava difícil que o assunto aparecesse, mas de qualquer forma, Bella merecia saber do ocorrido.

"Meu Deus! Quando foi isso?" Ela perguntou, ainda chocada com o que tinha ouvido.

"Dias antes do Jasper voltar." Respondi.

"Eles estão se falando?" Ela perguntou.

"Não." Disse num suspiro. Eu havia tentado, e por mais que Jasper estivesse consternado com o que tinha acontecido, ele ainda não conseguia encará-la.

"Isso é ruim. Eu só queria que esse pesadelo acabasse de vez." Agora tinha sido a vez de ela suspirar.

"Você chegou a conversar com ele lá em Phoenix?"

"Não. Nenhum de nós s estava muito receptivo a conversar sobre os problemas." Ela encolheu os ombros.

"Mas nós teremos que conversar sobre os nossos." Lembrei.

"Eu sei, mas posso tomar café primeiro?"

"Depois de enfrentar minha família." Disse com um sorriso.

Descemos a escada e Bella ficou escondida enquanto eu entrava sozinho na sala de estar.

"Cheguei." Anunciei.

"Por que você não ligou ontem?" Minha mãe disparou.

"Eu avisei que ia chegar tarde e não quis incomodar ninguém." Respondi.

"E como foi lá?" Minha mãe perguntou, sua voz agora um pouco mais suave.

"Recebi alta, mas tem retorno a cada seis meses. E terei que usar isso." Disse, colocando o óculos no meu rosto.

"Que nerd." Emmett sacudiu a cabeça.

"Antes de você tomar café poderíamos conversar?"Minha mãe pediu.

"Claro."

"Olha, eu sei que você está vivendo uma nova fase de sua vida, mas eu quero que você se lembre das regras dessa casa quanto a presença de garotas no quarto de vocês." Ela falou olhando para mim, Emmett e Jasper.

"Está bem." Jasper respondeu.

"Eu sei que vocês não obedecem essa regra e eu finjo que não sei por que são pessoas que eu confio. Mas eu não vou permitir que vocês tragam estranhas para dentro da minha casa, ficou claro?" Dessa vez, o olhar dela repousou em mim.

"Mas mãe..." Eu tentei falar, mas fui interrompido.

"Eu sei que você está se reaproximando da Tanya, mas eu não quero ter que presenciar a 'caminhada da vergonha' toda semana. Se vocês querem voltar, tudo bem, a decisão é sua. Mas você vai ter que respeitar as regras dessa casa." Minha mãe disse num tom firme, que ela nunca tinha usado para falar sobre qualquer garota.

"E nada de tomar banho com ela." Emmett alertou.

"Emmett!" Eu podia sentir meu rosto ficando vermelho.

"Vocês são barulhentos." Ele encolheu os ombros.

"Posso ao menos chamá-la aqui para cumprimentar vocês?" Perguntei.

"Pode." Esme assentiu. Fui até a escada, onde Bella me aguardava e fomos para a sala, de mãos dadas.

"Oi." Ela disse timidamente.

"Bellinhaaa!" Emmett exclamou, indo em sua direção. "Saudades de você." Ele completou, esmagando-a num abraço.

"Também." Ela sorriu, quando ele finalmente a soltou. "Esme." Ela sorriu e abraçou a minha mãe. Não consegui esconder o meu sorriso ao ver as duas mulheres mais importantes da minha vida abraçadas daquele jeito.

"Que bom que você voltou para casa!" Minha mãe sorriu.

"Se tivéssemos apostado, eu estaria cinquenta dólares mais rico." Jasper comentou. "Eu sabia que você ia voltar."

"É bom estar de volta." Bella sorriu e o abraçou.

"Chega, separa." Impliquei com Jasper.

"Ciúmes?" Bella perguntou ao meu irmão.

"Ele anda meio sensível." Jasper devolveu a provocação.

"Podemos tomar café agora?" Perguntei.

"Claro." Minha mãe respondeu. "Mas Edward, a nossa conversa continua valendo." Ela completou, antes de piscar para mim.

**[BPOV]**

Depois que terminei o café pedi a Jasper que me trouxesse até a delegacia, afinal, Charlie precisava saber que a filha estava de volta à cidade.

"Pois não, em que posso ajudá-la?" Um policial sorridente perguntou.

"Eu gostaria de falar com o Oficial Swan."

"O delegado?"

"Delegado?!" Franzi o cenho confusa.

"Ele foi nomeado delegado essa semana." Ele explicou.

"Isso sim é uma surpresa." Disse estupefata. E Charlie nem para me falar...

"A senhorita é?"

"Isabella Swan, filha dele." Respondi.

"Eu te acompanho até a sala." Ele se ofereceu. "Com licença, chefe."

"Bella." Charlie exclamou ao me ver. "Saudades." Ele me abraçou meio sem jeito.

"Hey." Sorri. "Fiquei sabendo da novidade, chefe."

"Ao menos isso significam menos turnos noturnos." Ele apontou.

"Isso é bom." Sorri. Talvez não tão bom assim, já que isso significaria noites a menos na casa dos Cullen.

"Por que você não avisou que vinha?"

"Nem eu sabia. Edward foi atrás de mim."

"Ele sentiu muito a sua falta."

"Eu também." Admiti. "E não só dele."

"Está livre para almoçar?" Ele perguntou.

"Claro." Assenti.

"Espera lá fora que eu já vou."

Saí da sala do meu pai e fui para o saguão esperar por ele. Logo me arrependi desse feito, quando um par de olhos azuis e frios olharam para mim. O sorriso sádico de James me arrepiou por completo.

"O que ele faz aqui?" Perguntei, quando Charlie estava ao meu lado.

"Vai ser transferido para uma penitenciária." Ele respondeu. "Ele não fez nada com você, fez?"

"Nada que seja motivo pra uma pena maior." Forcei um sorriso.

O almoço até que foi interessante. No início Charlie insistiu em conversar sobre o James, mas logo mudou de assunto. Primeiro quis saber como estavam minha mãe e Annie, depois ele quis saber sobre Edward e eu e por fim, ele começou a falar sobre a vida dele nos últimos meses.

"Um encontro?" Perguntei surpresa.

"É. O nome dela é Gianna, ela é a gerente daquele restaurante perto de casa." Ele explicou.

"Eu não me recordo."

"O encontro vai ser hoje, então você terá que ficar na casa dos Cullen."

"Sem problemas." Sorri.

"Eu já imaginava." Charlie sacudiu a cabeça.

Charlie me deixou em frente a casa de Alice, o que impossibilitava qualquer fuga que eu poderia pôr em prática. Eu estava consciente de que eu não precisava estar ali, eu podia muito bem ir ebora e acabar com qualquer mal estar que eu estivesse sentindo. Mas a verdade é que eu não ficaria bem enquanto eu não falasse com Alice. Havia muita coisa a ser conversada, e de alguma forma eu sabia que ela precisava de mim. Respirei fundo e toquei a campainha.

"Bella!" A Sra. Brandom exclamou ao me ver.

"Oi, a Alice está?"

"Está no quarto dela. Pode ir lá!" A Sra Brandom me indicou as escadas e eu fiquei me perguntando se ela sabia como estava minha amizade com a filha. Pensei em perguntar e pedir que primeiro ela avisasse a Alice, mas isso só poderia trazer mais perguntas.

Subi as escadas e logo o som de _I never told you_ atingiu os meus ouvidos.

**I miss those blue eyes (**Sinto falta daqueles olhos azuis**)**

**How you kiss me at night (**De como você me beija à noite**)**

**I miss the way we sleep (**Sinto falta de como nós dormimos**)**

Batia à porta e fiquei esperando que ela abrisse.

"Mãe eu já disse... Bella?" Ela arregalou os olhos surpresa. "Você voltou!" Ela exclamou e me abraçou. Definitivamente eu não estava esperando por isso, tanto que nem tive tempo de decidir se correspondia ou não o abraço, já que Alice logo se afastou. "Desculpa." Ela forçou um sorriso.

**Like there's no sunrise (**É como se não houvesse nascer do sol**)**

**Like the taste of your smile (**Como o gosto do seu sorriso**)**

**I miss the way we breathe (**Sinto falta do jeito que respiramos**)**

"Podemos conversar?" Perguntei.

"Claro. Entra." Fiz o que ela pediu e sentei em sua cama depois que ela fez o mesmo. Ficamos ali, sentadas e caladas. A música vindo das caixas de som era a única coisa que nos separava do completo silêncio.

**But I never told you (**Mas eu nunca te disse**)**

**What I should have said (**O que eu deveria ter dito**)**

**No, I never told you (**Não, eu nunca te disse**)**

**I just held it in (**Eu me segurei**)**

"Eu sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu." Aquela não era a melhor maneira de começar uma conversa, mas eu não sabia o que dizer.

"Tem horas que eu acho que eu mereci." Ela baixou os olhos para as mãos que estavam em seu colo.

"Não. Ninguém merece passar por isso." Garanti. A Alice que eu conhecia nunca diria isso. O quanto James a tinha danificado? "Fico feliz que o Edward estivesse lá."

"Eu também."Ela sorriu timidamente. "Eu sei que não o mereço como amigo, mas ele tem me ajudado bastante."

"Ele só está fazendo por você o que você fez por ele todos esses anos."

"Será que algum dia você vai poder me perdoar ?" Ela perguntou depois de um breve silêncio.

**And now, (**E agora**)**

**I miss everything about you (**Eu sinto saudade de tudo em você**)**

**I can't believe that I still want you (**Não acredito que eu ainda te quero**)**

**And after all the things we've been through (**Depois de tudo que nós passamos**)**

**I miss everything about you(**Sinto falta de tudo em você**)**

**Without you(**Sem você**)**

"Uma coisa de cada vez." Sorri. Ainda era cedo para falar em perdão, mas aquele era o primeiro passo. "Mas eu estou aqui, não estou?"

"Eu fui uma idiota."

"Infelizmente, eu não posso discordar." Suspirei. "Por que você fez isso? Por que você acreditou no James ao invés de nas pessoas que mais amavam você?"

"Eu confiava nele." Ela respondeu.

"Mas não confiava em nós?"

"Não é isso." Alice suspirou e olhou para mim. "Imagina o seguinte: Se o Jake, uma pessoa que você conhece a séculos, dissesse coisas sobre seus 'novos' amigos e essas coisas parecessem ser verdade, você não acreditaria nele? Ou pelo menos, não ficaria em dúvida?"

"Talvez." Admiti. Tenho certeza de que não seria tão cega quando Alice, mas eu precisava admitir que a opinião do Jacob me deixaria balançada. "Eu só não sei como você acreditou que eu tivesse alguma coisa com o Jazz."

**I see your blue eyes (**Eu vejo seus olhos azuis**)**

**Everytime I close mine(**Toda vez que eu fecho os meus**)**

**You make it hard to see(**Você torna isso difícil de ver**)**

**Where I belong to(**Onde eu pertenço**)**

**When I'm not around you(**Quando não estou à sua volta**)**

**It's like I'm alone with me(**É como se eu estivesse sozinha comigo**)**

"Acho que fiquei com ciúmes por você ter tomado o lado dele quando tudo isso começou. Talvez até antes. Acho que eu tinha ciúmes da amizade de vocês." Ela confessou.

"Por que você nunca falou nada?" Franzi o cenho. Eu tentava lembrar de qualquer atitude dela que indicasse que ela tinha ciúmes da minha relação com o Jasper, mas nada vinha na minha mente.

"Por que eu sabia que era infantilidade!" Ela exclamou."Você era a minha amiga e também amiga dele. Acho que não era ciúmes, talvez fosse inveja do que vocês tinham. E então quando eu finalmente estava, digamos, entendendo melhor, o James apareceu."

"E as mentiras começaram." Concluí.

"Bellla... se você soubesse... tudo o que ele falava parecia acontecer."

"Ele é ótimo em distorcer a verdade." Mordi."Lembra de quando você me pediu para sair com ele?"

"Lembro." Ela fez uma careta.

**But I never told you (**Mas eu nunca te disse**)**

**What I should have said (**O que eu deveria ter dito**)**

**No, I never told you (**Não, eu nunca te disse**)**

**I just held it in (**Eu me segurei**)**

"O James era simpático, mas eu achei ele meio superficial, sabe? Como se ele estivesse atuando, meio mecânico nas ações. Mas para piorar ainda mais, eu só conseguia pensar no Edward, todo mundo tinha saído e ele tinha ficado sozinho naquela casa. Depois do filme eu disse ao James que estava cansada e passamos num Drive Thru e então fui para casa assistir um filme com o Edward."

"Foi depois desse dia que o Jazz ficou te chamando de cunhada?" Ela perguntou com um sorriso quase que saudosista.

"Foi." Sorri. "Mas a questão é que o James só saiu comigo porque ele procurava uma aliada para separar você e o Jazz e como você tinha contado sobre o que aconteceu no meu primeiro dia de aula..." Eu ainda lembrava do olhar assassino de Alice ao ver eu, a 'menina desconhecida', almoçando com Jasper.

"Eu não fazia idéia. Eu sinto muito." Ela disse arrependida.

"Depois ele me disse que acabaria comigo e com o Edward porque além de termos corrompido você ele não tinha superado a humilhação de ter sido trocado por um ceguinho no dia do encontro."

"Esse não é o James que eu conhecia." Ela lamentou.

"Será que algum dia você realmente o conheceu?" Perguntei.

"Eu também venho me perguntando isso."

"Você já conversou com o Jazz?" Perguntei e mordi o lábio enquanto esperava a resposta.

"Ele não quer ver nem a minha sombra."

"Ali..." Tentei argumentar, mas ela não deixou.

"Ele não me ama mais."

"Eu não apostaria nisso." Do jeito que ele estava sofrendo, não era possível que já a tivesse esquecido.

"Você não viu o jeito que ele me olhou quando terminamos. Eu sou a pior pessoa do planeta aos olhos dele e tudo o que eu queria..." As lágrimas impediram que ela continuasse.

"Não fica assim." Disse abraçando-a. Eu odiava vê-la chorando.

"Eu sei que a cupa é minha, mas dói tanto." Ela murmurou, entre soluços.

"Vai ficar tudo bem." Garanti, afagando seus cabelos. "Eu vou estar aqui para o que você precisar."

"Você é a melhor amiga que alguém poderia ter." Ela se desvencilhou do abraço e forçou um sorriso entre as lágrimas.

"Eu sinto sua falta." Admiti, enquanto uma lágrima teimosa descia pelo meu rosto.

"Sabe, eu fico feliz que o James não tenha conseguido destruir todos por aqui."

"Mas ele quase conseguiu."

"Você e o Edward..."

"Estamos bem. Voltando a ser o que era antes." Sorri.

"Espero ser convidada para o casamento." Ela brincou.

"Quando acontecer..." O que eu esperava não ser tão cedo. "quem você acha que vai ser minha madrinha?"

"Só não sei se vou estar aqui." Ela avisou.

**And now [**E agora**]**

**I miss everything about you (still you're gone) [**Eu sinto saudade de tudo em você (Mesmo que você se vá**)]**

**I can't believe that I still want you (and loving you, I never should've walked away) [**Não acredito que eu ainda te quero (E te amando, eu nunca devia ter ido embora**)]**

**And after all the things we've been through (I know I never gonna go away) [**Depois de tudo que nós passamos (Eu sei que não devia ter partido**)]**

**I miss everything about you [**Sinto falta de tudo em você**]**

**Without you [**Sem você**]**

"Como assim? " Perguntei confusa.

"Eu ganhei uma bolsa para estudar balé em Moscou." Ela respondeu. Para uma pessoa que conquistava o maior sonho de toda bailarina, ela não parecia muito animada com a possibilidade.

"Rússia? Ali..."

"Eu ainda não aceitei, mas..." Alice encolheu os ombros.

"É melhor você pensar bem no que vai fazer. Você vai para o outro lado do mundo, não para outro estado." Argumentei. Aquela seria uma mudança e tanto e eu não tinha certeza de que ela estava preparada para isso.

"Eu sei. Mas talvez seja uma mudança drástica o que eu esteja precisando."

"Promete que não vai fazer nada sem antes falar comigo?" Pedi.

"Prometo." Dessa vez eu esperei por um sorriso que não aconteceu.

"Eu preciso ir. Até mais." Despedi-me.

"Até. E obrigada."

Quando voltei para a casa dos Cullens, fui direto para o quarto do Edward – que estava ao telefone. Ele sorriu para mim quando sentei em sua cama e continuou a falar. Pelo rumo da conversa eu já sabia quem estava do outro lado da linha e fiz o meu melhor para não contorcer meu rosto em uma careta. O fato de Edward não estar muito entusiasmado com a conversa ajudava um pouco.

"Quem era ?" Perguntei quando ele finalmente desligou.

"Você sabe quem era."

"E o que ela queria?" Desviei meu olhar para o lençol que estava na cama, desenhando a estampa com meus dedos.

"Saber como tinha sido a consulta."

"Ela sabe que eu voltei?"

"Não." Ele suspirou e tentou esconder um sorriso. "Bella, você não precisa ficar com ciúmes."

"Não é isso, eu só estou pensando nos últimos meses." Confessei. "Chega a ser irônico que eu tenha ido embora por medo de me magoar, como se deixar você não quebrasse meu coração. Eu fui egoísta."

"Sua mãe precisava de você." Ele apontou.

"Mas eu deveria ter te apoiado de alguma forma."

"Eu não entendo. Eu nunca te dei motivo para acreditar que eu poderia voltar para a Tanya."

"Eu sou insegura." Respondi. "Sempre fui. E quando você contou sobre a cirurgia eu fiquei com medo de que você não gostasse da minha aparência e que algum dia você me deixaria por uma garota mais bonita. Eu não conseguiria suportar se você ficasse comigo só por pena."

"Uau! Eu não sabia que eu era tão superficial assim." Eu sabia que o sarcasmo apenas escondia a mágoa dele, e isso era o que mais machucava.

"Não é isso. Eu sei que você não é. Eu acreditei nos meus medos. Era mais fácil fugir do que ficar." Acho que depois de um tempo, eu finalmente conseguia ver as coisas com mais clareza.

"A Tanya me procurou no primeiro dia que eu voltei a escola. Era engraçado, mas ela estava exatamente como a quatro anos atrás. e então a minha amizade com ela era a mesma de antes. Eu gostava da atenção."

"Ela cumpriu o que prometeu." Sorri triste.

"Eu só quero que você saiba que nem por um momento eu pensei em ficar com ela." Edward assegurou, olhando nos meus olhos.

"Acho que isso ajuda." Encolhi os ombros.

"Quer ir ao cinema?"

"Quero." Assenti com um sorriso.

O sorriso só durou até chegarmos ao cinema. Eu escolhi uma comédia romântica a qual Edward teve que admitir que já tinha assistido com a Tanya. Decidimos ver outro filme, mas a imagem de Tanya e Edward no cinema não saía da minha cabeça. Uma coisa era saber que ela estava fazendo parte da vida dele, outra é ter a presença dela no meu relacionamento. Edward não tinha feito por mal, eu sabia disso. Mas não consegui impedir de que aquela descoberta acabasse com a minha noite. Após o filme eu dispensei a comida e voltamos para casa em silêncio. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada banal para estabelecer uma conversa, então decidi permanecer calada.

"Eu estou um pouco cansada, então..." Disse parada à porta do meu quarto.

"Boa noite." Edward desejou, antes de me dar um leve beijo nos lábios.

"Boa noite." Falei e entrei no quarto.

Tão logo vesti meus pijamas, eu me joguei na cama, acompanhada do meu iPod. Eu não queria ficar me martirizando com o assunto e as músicas me ajudavam a relaxar, sem contar que impediam minha mente de seguir o caminho que eu não desejava. Já estava quase dormindo, quando senti alguém subindo na minha cama.

"O quê..."

"Eu sinto muito." Edward pediu, envolvendo-me pela cintura. "Olha para mim. Eu já disse que..."

"Eu sei." Encolhi os ombros. "Nada aconteceu, mas não quer dizer que não me incomode."

"Minha mãe me disse que um relacionamento não vem com data de validade e muito menos com garantias. Tudo na vida é feito de erros e acertos, mas é como agimos depois desses erros que garante o bom funcionamento do relacionamento"

"Nós dois erramos." Apontei.

"Mas estamos tentando acertar." Ele rebateu. "O que foi?" Ele perguntou, depois de eu tê-lo encarado por um bom tempo.

"Eu amo os seus olhos." Revelei.

"Você sempre diz isso." Ele lembrou.

"Eu sempre achei. Mesmo quando eu só conseguia ver um pedacinho desses olhos verdes maravilhosos."

"Olhos verdes são superestimados, prefiro os de cor de chocolate." Revirei meu olhos, ele só dizia aquilo porque tinha olhos verdes.

"Como foi quando você abriu os olhos pela primeira vez?" Desde ontem eu queria ter perguntado isso, mas o momento nunca parecia propício a isso.

"Eu acho que nem consigo explicar. Tudo parecia igual, mas ao mesmo tempo era tão diferente. Mais vivo e colorido do que eu lembrava." Ele explicou. Eu tentava me colocar no lugar dele, mas era impossível. Só quem algum dia tinha sido privado de um dos sentidos, era capaz de entender a felicidade em recuperá-los. "Mas quando eu olhei você..."

"Hum?" Murmurei , enquanto ele acariciava meu rosto.

"Eu pensei: O que eu fiz para merecer esse anjo ao meu lado?" Edward olhou nos meus olhos.

"Eu vivo me perguntando a mesma coisa." Sorri e aconcheguei-me em seu peito, permitindo que o sono me vencesse.

**Reviews:**

**A.v: **Ownnn 3 Desculpa pela demora :( Mas fico feliz que você não desista dela...também ela já está quase no fimzinho...

**jeniffas2:** ^^ Obrigada *_*

**paola:** OMG! Cê ta contando? Hauahua Conta não! Hauhauah Vivo batendo recordes de atraso, mas não me orgulho disso não. Olha, eu ainda não sei ao certo, mas já estamos na reta final...

**Duda:** Eu queria que fosse apressado pelo tempo que eles passaram longe, mas eles não resolveram tudo em uma noite. O primeiro momento foi para colocar as frustrações da distância de lado e não deixar que qualquer coisa, criasse uma distância maior entre eles.

**TaTa B-P: **huhauahuahauahau Bella grávida? Please! Já basta em uma fic heheheeh Ele apareceu \o/ Só vou ignorar seu elogio ao Jazz pq estou de excelente humor hauahauhaua

**DINDA CULLEN:** Seu desejo foi atendido :D

**DeniseBelle26: **Yep! James perdendo *_* Amooo!

**any dheyne:** Parar de postar eu não paro, apenas demoro um pouco :) Sério, eu nunca abandonei essa fanfic, mas as vezes acontecem algumas coisas que me impedem de postar. Eu sei que isso é chato, mas faço o melhor que posso.

**lucimasencullen:** Obrigada! Um dia ainda consigo escrever uma fic toda antes de postar hauahauhaaua (até parece)

**Luna Sophie: ** Que bom que gostou :D

**Priscila McCarty:** Yay! Finalmente :) Acho que a necessidade maior não é da Tanya em sim, mas do que ela poderia representar ou representou na vida dele, ainda mais no período que ele estava vivendo.

**SoniaZ :** Já tinha passado da hora né? heheheheh

**Lais Araujo:** Normal! Tua memória é pior que a minha (e olha que eu sou pior do que a dory) Nem fala...sofro pra achar alg coisa lá no outro. Sou chic...recebo review internacional LOL E a tua situação, em que pé ficou? Hauhauahaua Eu ia postar no pov dele, mas aí acabaria a surpresa. :p Cê já voltou ou ainda está viajando?

**Guest: **Eu postei! E postei de novo hauahuhaa Eeee que bom! Ah, e parabéns (mais que atrasados). Entra na fila logo, pq ela tá grande...todo mundo quer um Eddie desses. Obrigada :D

**Jana Mi: **E como foram :) Bella demorou um pouco mais a se decidir, mas ela não ia demorar mesmo não.

**paola: **Que bom que gostou ^^ ADP isso é muito As Branquelas hauahauah Super apoio esse grupo e quero fazer parte hein huahauaha Obrigadaaa!

**Aieska :** heheheh OMG! *medo* hauhauahuahaua Obrigada, do fundo do meu coração 3

**Sylvie Louvain:** huahauhauahaua :D Que bom!

**Guest:** Eita! *medo parte 2* Obrigada! Esse era meu maior receio nessa fic, conseguir tratar o problema dele de maneira correta. :D Obrigada!

**AngelaPF: **Oi! :) Sim, as coisas estão se encaminhando. Nada de gravidez nessa fic. Isso eu garanto!

**Alessandra V T: **Obrigada ^^ Eita! Hehehehe Sabia que um dia desses eu fiz isso? Bateu saudade e resolvi ler tudinho hhehehehe Vou quebrar seu galho...ela toma pílula...coisas de Renée, sabe como é! OMG! *fica mais vermelha que gringo em praia carioca* Obrigada...sério..do fundo do coração...sem palavras!

**Guest: **OMG! Quanto ódio no coração eheheheh E tinha como um Edward não se derreter por uma Bella? Tá, desse mal o Eddie não corre. Rose só no próximo capitulo numa conversinha com a Bells :P

**KahPattz: **Ohwww! *_* Gostou da reação da family? Heheheh Uma parte do seu pedido foi atendido :P

**Taz Cullen: **Ah, poxa...já tava aqui pensando em mais draminha para colocar…magoei! Acho que não foi tão rápido se vc levar em conta que foi ele quem deu o primeiro passo, ou seja, ele já tinha perdoado ela quando decidiu ir atrás dela em Phoenix.

**AgathaRoesler: ** Medo dessas leitoras paranormais! Drama? Essa pergunta exige uma resposta muito complexa.

**Nessinha Cullen: **Não penso em separá-los ele de novo não. Quer dizer, essa sou eu. EU não respondo pela Tanya nem pelo James :p

**Inaclara: **Hey! Fico feliz. Você gostou da recepção? Sei que faltou a Rose, mas o reencontro delas é no próximo ^^

**Aliscirp: **Ela está cada vez mais consciente da besteira que ela fez, mas será que isso será o suficiente?

**Line Masen: **Sério que você espera esse tipo de emoção? O.O Isso ta difícil, tem dia que chego em casa e nem quero olhar pro PC Tá tenso! Mas obrigada pela preocupação ^^

**Bex: **E quem não é? Também não gosto desse adjetivo não, mas no mundo dos livros e das fanfics eu assumo numa boa hauahuaha Vida real nem pensar :)

**Priscila Cullen: **Hey! HUhauahauhaua Tá bem, vou acreditar em você Srta Exigente :p


	38. Rússia?

**N/A: Aqui estoy yo! Então, sem qualquer delonga, aproveitem o capítulo. Ele está pequeno e please, não me matem pelo final! Beijos e até o próximo!**

**Capítulo 37- Rússia?**

Voltar às aulas não tinha sido tão fácil quanto eu imaginava que seria. Edward estava certo: era impossível não perceber os olhares ou ouvir os cochichos em todo lugar onde eu passava. Mais uma vez eu era novidade naquela escola e mais uma vez eu era o assunto naqueles corredores. A diferença era que agora eles não mais especulavam quem eu era e sim como estaria minha relação com o Edward. Tanta coisa acontecendo nesse mundo e minha vida amorosa era o tema principal das fofocas.

"Oi!" Edward apareceu na minha frente e o silêncio no corredor foi quase imediato.

"Oi" Sorri antes de beijá-lo.

"Retorno difícil?" Ele perguntou ao notar minha expressão.

"Você nem imagina." Suspirei. Andamos juntos pelos corredores, com cada olhar cravado em nós.

"Bella!" Angela sorriu assim que entrei na sala.

"Oi, Angela."

"Que bom que você voltou, estava morrendo de saudades." Ela disse me abraçando.

"Eu também." Sorri. "Oi, Ben."

"Oi..." Ele respondeu timidamente.

"Oi Bella!" Mike apareceu, atrapalhando meu início de conversa com o Ben.

"Mike!" Respondi o cumprimento.

"Será que podemos conversar?" Ele pediu, indicando que queria conversar comigo do lado de fora da sala.

"O que você quer?" Disparei assim que chegamos ao lado de fora.

"Eu queria me desculpar pela forma que eu agi." Ele sorriu um sorriso amarelo.

"Tudo bem." Encolhi os ombros.

"Sério mesmo?" Ele me encarou surpreso, quase sem acreditar no que eu tinha acabado de dizer.

"Mike, eu posso te perdoar, mas isso não vai mudar o fato de você ter sido um verdadeiro babaca. E no que depender de mim, eu não vou querer te ver nem pintado de ouro." Eu me considerava uma pessoa bastante razoável e conseguia perdoar e entender muitas coisas nesse mundo, mas a violência e a intolerância gratuita não era uma delas. Só de lembrar em como o Edward ficou ao ouvir as idiotices que Mike e James tinham falado... Eu tinha vontade de socá-lo. Pra dizer o mínimo.

"Mas..." Mike tentou balbuciar alguma coisa, mas ele pareceu perder a habilidade de se comunicar.

"Com licença, que eu preciso voltar para aula." Passei por ele e fui direto para o meu lugar ao lado do Edward. Eu não era uma pessoa de guardar ressentimentos e eu realmente esperava que o Mike aprendesse alguma coisa com tudo isso que ele passou e amadurecesse um pouco.

Os minutos foram se passando e nada do professor chegar. Quando o relógio marcava o fim da primeira aula, o diretor veio avisar que o professor estava doente e que por isso não viria à aula.

"Que sorte a minha. É primeiro dia de aula, e o professor não vem." Lamentei.

"A maioria das pessoas acharia isso uma coisa boa." Edward apontou.

"Eu sei, mas eu estava com saudades de estudar." Talvez a saudade não fosse propriamente de estudar, mas sim da música, da rotina escolar, daquela cidade. De Edward...

"Quer ir embora?" Ele perguntou.

"E matar o resto das aulas?" Arqueei uma sobrancelha, completamente tentada por aquele convite.

"É." Ele assentiu.

"Ok. Só vou pegar meu material." Avisei e sai em direção ao meu armário.

Quando voltei, Edward não estava mais sozinho. Tanya estava com ele. Respirei fundo, enquanto andava lentamente em direção a eles. Eu precisava ser racional com relação a tudo aquilo. Eu tinha plena consciência de que parte da culpa por aquela reconciliação era minha. Se eu não tivesse ido embora, o que criou a oportunidade perfeita para Tanya, talvez essa reaproximação nunca acontecesse. Mas o fato é que ela tinha acontecido e agora eu precisava lidar com isso.

"Oi." Cumprimentei-a com o melhor sorriso que consegui colocar no rosto.

"Oi." Ela sorriu; visivelmente desconcertada quando me viu. "Eu não sabia que você tinha voltado."

"Pois é, voltei para ficar." Eu não tinha a intenção de marcar território nem nada parecido, mas ela precisava saber que a minha permanência não ia ser passageira.

"Que bom." Ela sorriu, e eu não consegui dizer se era um sorriso sincero ou não.

"Vamos?" Edward chamou.

"Vocês vão embora?" Ela franziu o cenho.

"O Edward quer matar aula comigo." Respondi, pegando a mão que ele me oferecia.

"Tchau." Ela se despediu.

"Tchau." Dissemos; já nos afastando.

Andamos em silêncio pelo estacionamento. Sinceramente, eu não sei se aguentaria qualquer sermão do Edward sobre como eu deveria tratar Tanya ou qualquer coisa do tipo. O estacionamento estava cheio e por isso eu demorei um pouco para chegar até a minha caminhonete. Eu estava prestes a abrir a porta, quando Edward me prensou contra ela, colando seus lábios nos meus no instante seguinte. Ele nunca tinha me beijado daquele jeito, tão ardente, tão urgente.

"O que foi isso?" Perguntei ofegante.

"Você fica linda quando está com ciúmes." Ele disse com seu sorriso torto. E tudo o que pude fazer foi revirar meus olhos diante daquele comentário. "Não revire os olhos para mim." Brigou.

"O que você quer fazer?" Perguntei.

"Que tal irmos ao shopping? É o que os casais de namorados fazem, não é?" Confesso que aquela escolha me surpreendeu. Eu não conseguia imaginar Edward passeando em um shopping.

"É, mas nós não somos do tipo convencional." Observei.

"Mas por hoje nós seremos." Ele decidiu.

O shopping estava um verdadeiro deserto. Lógico que o fato de ser uma manhã de segunda-feira explicava esse fenômeno. Nessa calmaria, era até possível apreciar a beleza das vitrines e da decoração do local. Tentei não me lembrar da última vez que eu estive ali. Eu não poderia pensar na Alice naquele momento.

"O que você quer fazer?" Edward perguntou.

"Eu não sou fã de shoppings, então deixo isso para você."

"Que tal comprar um vestido para o baile?" Ele sugeriu.

"Que baile?" Franzi o cenho.

"O de formatura." Ele explicou. Certo, eu tinha me esquecido desse rito de tortura, digo, de passagem.

"Sem chance. Vocês já me obrigaram a ir a dois bailes." Lembrei.

"No primeiro você não foi porque você saiu com Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-mencionado." Ele sorriu diante da própria piada.

"Lorde Voldemort é um anjo comparado ao James." Na atual situação, eu teria preferido sair com o Voldemort a ver James. "Mas mesmo assim, eu não gosto de dançar. E sem contar que eu fui parar no hospital naquele baile do seu pai."

"Aquele dia foi bem interessante."

"Foi vergonhoso." Só de lembrar que eu o tinha beijado sob o efeito do antialérgico era o suficiente para me deixar embaraçada pelo resto da década.

"Tecnicamente, essa vez também não conta já que você passou mal." Ele argumentou.

"Mas eu fui ao baile. E até dancei com você." Lembrei.

"E isso foi ruim?" Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Você sabe que não." Sorri.

"Então vamos repetir a dose." Ele decidiu. "E agora, eu vou poder ver você."

"Isso é golpe baixo e você sabe disso."

"Sei?" Ele perguntou, prendendo o meu olhar no seu. Nós ficamos andando em silêncio por um tempo, até que ele decidiu falar novamente. "Eu vou te fazer uma pergunta e quero que você seja totalmente sincera."

"Ok." Assenti, tentando imaginar que pergunta viria a seguir.

"O quanto te incomoda minha amizade com a Tanya?" Ele disparou.

"Muito." Respondi com toda a sinceridade. "Olha, eu não quero que você ache que eu sou uma daquelas namoradas possessivas nem nada assim, mas dadas as circunstâncias não tem como eu não me importar." Eu não podia ignorar o passado deles ou a clara demonstração das intenções que ela tinha me feito naquele dia, e achar que tudo estaria perfeito só porque eu queria assim.

"Você quer que eu me afaste dela?" Ele perguntou e eu mordi meu lábio antes de responder. Se eu queria que ele se afastasse dela? Sim. Ia ser justo eu pedir isso? Não. Eu sabia que Tanya poderia representar uma ameaça para o nosso relacionamento, mas ao mesmo tempo ela havia sido a primeira pessoa com quem ele retomara a amizade depois de todos esses anos afastados. Forçá-lo a fechar aquela porta poderia dificultar a aproximação dele com as outras pessoas.

"Não. Eu sei que ela foi importante para você e que ela te ajudou quando eu estava longe. Eu só quero fazer parte dessa amizade. Se ela for sincera, ela vai ficar. Se tudo o que ela quer é uma segunda chance com você, ela vai embora assim que perceber que não tem a menor possibilidade." Eu só esperava estar certa a respeito dela realmente se afastar.

"Você sentia falta disso?" Ele perguntou, quando andávamos pelo shopping.

"Não." Respondi sincera.

"Sério? A maioria das garotas gosta de sair."

"Eu sei e eu também gosto, mas eu também gosto de ficar só no nosso mundinho, sabe?" Sorri. "Acho que eu conheci você muito melhor assim do que se nós ficássemos o tempo todo num shopping ou num restaurante."

"Falando em restaurante... eu estou com fome." Ele disse e eu olhei para o relógio. Eu nem tinha percebido que já tinha passado das onze horas.

"Então vamos comer."

O shopping estava começando a encher, mas a praça de alimentação ainda estava vazia, o que nos proporcionou uma refeição bem rápida.

"Nós temos que começar a pensar na nossa apresentação." Edward comentou.

"É verdade!" Exclamei, eu tinha esquecido completamente disso. "Você já tem alguma coisa em mente?"

"Eu tinha uma coisa bem deprimente, mas acho que não se encaixa mais."

"Fala sério!" Eu tinha certeza que qualquer coisa que ele escrevesse não seria deprimente e sim uma obra de arte.

"Esses últimos meses foram de uma verdadeira redescoberta para mim e eu não tive tempo de encarar o papel sabe? Escrever seria lidar com os meus sentimentos e eu não estava preparado para isso." Ele confessou. E eu conhecia muito bem aquela sensação.

"Eu escrevi alguma coisa. Não é nenhuma obra prima, mas pode ser um começo." Disse. Eu tinha escrito apenas um verso ontem à noite, mas poderia ser um começo.

"Nós podemos ir à sua casa depois." Ele sugeriu e eu tentava me lembrar em que estado eu tinha deixado meu quarto pela manhã.

"Claro... Só um segundo." Pedi, procurando o meu celular na bolsa já que o aparelho resolveu tocar naquele exato momento. "Oi, Rose."

"Que história é essa que você voltou e não me procurou?" Ela disparou. Pelo tom de voz dela, ela estava bem irritada.

"Desculpa, mas só faz três dias que eu estou na cidade. E você estava ocupada com uma festa de família. Ao menos foi isso que o Emmett falou." Respondi. Achei melhor não mencionar o fato de que eu tinha ido visitar Alice. Ao menos por enquanto.

"Vamos nos encontrar no almoço?" Ela perguntou, parecendo um pouco menos irritada.

"Não dá. Eu não estou na escola. Edward e eu estamos matando aula."

"Avisa ao Edward que você não é propriedade exclusiva dele não, tá?"

"Que tal a gente se encontrar mais tarde?" Sugeri.

"Ok. Pode ser lá nos Cullens?"

"Sem problemas."

"Tchau, Bells."

"Tchau Rose." Desliguei o telefone. "Agora eu tenho que ligar para o meu pai para avisar que eu terei uma noite das garotas com a Rose."

"Só das garotas?" Ele perguntou com um biquinho.

"É isso mesmo."

Após o almoço fomos direto para o meu apartamento. No caminho, consegui falar com o meu pai, que por incrível que pareça não pareceu nem um pouco contrariado quando eu disse que ia dormir fora. Acho que ele estava se acostumando a morar sozinho novamente. O que de certa forma era uma coisa boa, já que dali a alguns meses eu estaria fora de Chicago.

"Apartamento legal." Edward elogiou. Era estranho pensar que ele estivera ali tantas vezes, e aquela era a primeira que ele realmente via aquele lugar.

"É, até que para um solteiro meu pai sabe deixar as coisas no lugar."

"Diferente de você." Ele apontou.

"Os opostos se atraem. Eu sou desorganizada, você é todo metódico..." Disse, entrando no meu quarto, que por algum milagre estava até que organizado.

"Eu não sou metódico!" Ele se defendeu.

"Você quase me bateu no nosso primeiro ensaio quando eu errei uma nota." Lembrei. Talvez eu estivesse exagerando, mas ele tinha ficado bem irritado na época.

"Ok, talvez eu fosse um pouco metódico. Mas eu fiquei bastante razoável com o tempo." Ele sorriu, puxando-me para perto dele.

"Vamos ver durante os ensaios." Sorri, antes de beijá-lo.

"Ok, agora me deixa ver o que você escreveu." Ele pediu. Peguei meu caderno de poesia e entreguei-o aberto na página que eu tinha escrito ontem à noite.

_O brilho dos seus olhos; _

_Encanta, colore, hipnotiza_

_E rouba meu ar_

_Esmeraldas das montanhas_

_No céu esculpidas_

_Sua profundidade a revelar_

Mordi meu lábio, enquanto esperava pela opinião dele. Não precisava ser nenhum gênio para perceber que aqueles versos falavam sobre ele. E com certeza a opinião dele, acima de qualquer outra, era a que eu queria ouvir.

"Bella, isso é..." Ele me olhou por um momento, completamente sem palavras e então me beijou novamente. "Maravilhoso." Ele sussurrou, entre o beijo.

"Você acha que pode servir para a apresentação?" Perguntei, me separando dele.

"Com certeza. Nós só precisamos trabalhar um pouco nisso." Ele disse e se afastou de mim para pegar uma caneta.

"Agora?" Arregalei os olhos, incrédula.

"É."

"Mas eu não consigo escrever com ninguém me olhando. Eu sofro bloqueio criativo." Expliquei.

"Mas sou eu."

"Eu sei. E é pior ainda." Escrever sobre ele, com ele ali na minha frente era demais para mim. "Que tal trabalharmos separados, e depois juntamos as coisas?"

"Ok." Ele concordou; não muito feliz.

Arrumei minha mochila com as coisas essenciais daquela noite e fui para a casa dos Cullens. Chegando lá, Emmett, Jasper e Rose já nos esperavam.

"Garotos para fora, a sala é só nossa." Rose ordenou, e os três prontamente obedeceram. Também, quem seria insano de contrariá-la? "Que saudade de você! Eu fiquei tão feliz que o Edward foi atrás de você, sinceramente eu não aguentava mais olhar para a cara da Tanya." A mão dela voou até sua boca ao perceber o que tinha acabado de dizer. "Ops, isso é um assunto delicado?"

"Não exatamente."

"Ótimo, então eu posso falar o quanto eu a odeio. Sério, eu já estava perdendo peso porque toda vez que eu olhava para ela eu perdia a vontade de comer. E tinha vontade de fazer dela o meu saco de pancadas." Ela disparou, sem mal tomar tempo para respirar. "Acho que essa pode ser uma maneira de perder peso. Estranha, mas eficiente."

"Eu senti sua falta Rose." Sorri abraçando-a. "Você já falou com a Alice?".

"Alice? Que Alice? Eu tinha uma amiga com esse nome, mas eu não sei onde ela está."

"Rose..." Eu tentei argumentar, mas ela não deixou.

"Olha, eu sei que ela passou por um momento difícil. E eu não desejo aquilo nem para o meu pior inimigo. Mas a questão é que eu me sinto traída pela maneira que ela agiu. Ela preferiu acreditar naquele idiota em vez de mim! Eu nunca menti para ela. Eu estava ao lado dela desde o primeiro dia em que ela entrou naquela escola, e ela faz aquilo comigo? Ela me ignorou, ela me descartou como se eu fosse nada. Como se nossa amizade não significasse nada. Ela nem ao menos conversou comigo!" Eu sabia que Rose, assim como todos, estava magoada com aquela situação. Mas acho que eu não imaginava o quanto até aquele momento.

"Ela está arrependida."

"Você falou com ela? Eu não acredito nisso!" Ela se alterou.

"Eu precisava. Eu estava com essa situação engasgada desde o dia em que eu fui embora." Expliquei. "Ao menos agora ela sabe quem é o James de verdade."

"Mas teria sido bem menos doloroso se ela tivesse nos ouvido."

"Algumas pessoas precisam aprender da maneira mais difícil."

"Você é uma delas." Ela apontou. Acho que eu não era tão diferente da Alice quanto eu imaginava. Talvez fosse por isso que eu conseguia entender a maneira que ela agiu.

"Touché." Forcei um sorriso. "Eu prometi a Alice que não contaria isso a ninguém, mas eu sinto que preciso falar para você."

"O quê?" Rose arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Alice vai embora para a Rússia." Confidenciei.

"O quê?! Quando? Por quê?"

"No final do semestre. Ela conseguiu uma bolsa de estudos e ela está tentada a ir."

"Uau! Rússia é bem longe."

"Eu acho que se ela for ela não volta mais. Ela sente como se nada mais restasse para ela nessa cidade,pelo menos não do jeito como as coisas estão." Eu não queria nem pensar num mundo onde eu não pudesse ver a Alice. Ela podia ter errado, eu podia estar com raiva dela, mas ela ainda era a minha amiga. Eu queria que ela ainda fizesse parte da minha vida.

"Você a perdoou?" Rose perguntou sem me olhar nos olhos.

"Ainda não. Mas eu escutei o que ela tinha a me dizer, e algumas coisas começaram a fazer sentido."

"Você acha que eu deveria..."

"Vai fazer você se sentir melhor. Mesmo que você nunca mais fale com ela, ao menos ela vai saber como você se sente." Aconselhei. Ficar remoendo aquilo tudo não faria bem a ninguém.

"Dá licença, meninas vocês viram o Jasper?" Emmett entrou na sala.

"Não. Por quê?"

"Nós estávamos vendo um filme, ele veio aqui embaixo pegar pipoca e agora ele sumiu."

"Você acha que ele ouviu o que você disse?" Rose me olhou apreensiva.

"Não sei." Eu não estava preparada para viver tudo aquilo novamente. As imagens de Jasper antes de ir até Phoenix voltavam a minha mente. "Cadê o Edward?"

"Lá em cima."

"Avisa a ele que eu fui procurar o Jasper e já volto."

"Você não vai precisar de ajuda?" Emmett se ofereceu.

"Não. Acho que sei exatamente onde ele está." E eu tinha uma ideia de que ele não ia querer ninguém por perto.

Dirigi até o Parque Lincoln. Eram quatro horas da tarde e o lugar estava repleto de crianças que haviam acabado de sair da escola e seus pais que tentavam controlá-las. Quando cheguei até a fonte, lá estava ele, com um olhar cabisbaixo, alheio a todo movimento ao redor. O som dos meus passos denunciou a minha presença e então Jasper olhou para mim, mas logo em seguida voltou a fixar seu olhar em um ponto qualquer.

"Rússia?" Ele perguntou, quando sentei a seu lado.

"Então você ouviu a conversa? Eu ia te contar, mas primeiro eu ia esperar ela se decidir."

"Então ainda não é certo?" Ele perguntou parecendo um pouco esperançoso.

"Eu não sei. Ela não tomou a decisão, mas eu acho que ela vai."

"Mas, Rússia?"

"Ela se sente sozinha depois disso tudo. Ela diz que precisa de novos ares." Expliquei.

"Mas, Rússia?" Ele repetiu. Como se fazer isso fosse evidenciar o absurdo daquela ação.

"Quando você precisou de novos ares você foi para Phoenix. Você sabe como a Alice é dramática, até a escolha dela tem que ter drama." Brinquei, tentando arrancar um sorriso dele.

"É." Ele assentiu.

"Você vai falar com ela?"

"Não." Ele negou e depois suspirou. "Quer dizer, não sei." Ele passou a mão nos cabelos, agitado. "Eu queria te dizer que aqueles meses em Phoenix me fizeram esquecê-la, mas a verdade é que isso não aconteceu. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu não consigo perdoá-la. Sabe, se ela tivesse, sei lá, ficado com outro, talvez fosse mais fácil de perdoar. Mas ela traiu minha confiança, ela duvidou de quem eu realmente era. Isso eu ainda não consigo perdoar."

"Você não quer perdoá-la, mas ao mesmo tempo não quer perdê-la de vista?" Concluí.

"Acho que se ela for embora tudo isso vai parecer mais real." Ele confessou. "Eu tenho medo de cair de novo."

"Você contou a alguém sobre as drogas?"

"Não."

"Jazz, você precisa contar. Não é vergonha nenhuma. Ok, também não é a melhor coisa de se confessar, mas ao menos você vai ser honesto. E se algo acontecer de novo, você vai poder contar com sua família e seus amigos." Ele me encarou e assentiu em resposta. O olhar que ele me dava naquele momento era um pedido para ficar sozinho. Eu já o tinha visto tantas vezes em Phoenix que aprendi a decifrá-lo. "Eu vou indo. Você ainda vai ficar?"

"Vou." Ele forçou um sorriso.

"Ok, mas fica com o meu celular."

"Não precisa. Eu não vou demorar." Ele garantiu. Jasper se levantou e resolveu me acompanhar até onde minha caminhonete estava estacionada. "Como você conseguiu chegar tão rápido nessa lata velha?"

"Começou a implicância." Ao menos era um sinal de que ele estava bem. Ou pelo menos fingindo estar bem. "Bebê, tape seus ouvidos." Disse, acariciando a velha lataria vermelha. "Tchau, Jazz. Vê se não demora." Beijei-o no rosto.

"Ok. Vê se você consegue ultrapassar o limite mínimo de velocidade."

"Vá te catar!" Praguejei antes de dar a partida no carro.

Enquanto fazia o caminho de volta, eu pensava em Jasper. Durante aqueles meses em Phoenix nós aprendemos a ler um ao outro de uma forma quase que mediúnica. Era estranho saber o que o outro estava pensando com um simples olhar, mas isso nos ajudou a respeitar o espaço um do outro. Jasper não estava bem. Era evidente que a notícia da Alice abalara suas estruturas, mas mesmo assim ele era capaz de forçar um sorriso e procurar novas maneiras de xingar minha pobre Chevy. E era assim que eu sabia que ele não estava tão mal quanto antes.

O meu celular tocou e eu parei no acostamento para atender. Era uma ligação do meu pai

"Alô."

"Bella, você está na casa dos Cullens?" Ele perguntou com uma voz grave.

"Não, eu tive que dar uma saidinha mas já estou voltando para lá. Por quê?"

"James escapou." Charlie jogou a bomba em cima de mim.

"O quê?" Perguntei num fio de voz. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

**Reviews:**

**Leticia nascimento :** Oieee! Bem vinda! Ownnn *_* Obrigada, de coração!

**Priscila Cullen :** Hey, Pri. Obrigada!

**MioneMD :** Quem disse que a história vai ser sobre eles? Haahuahuahaa

**TaTa B-P :** Leitoras que acertam o futuro…tenho medo de vocês! Sério!

**Luna Sophie :** Tadinha huahauhaua sou coração mole igual a Bella, fazer o quê?

**paola :** Olá! Olha, não vou dizer que não cogito a possibilidade, mas o medo da rejeição fala mais alto. Já disse que sou meio Bella :( Gente, eu nem acredito que ADSO chegou tão longe assim e com tantas pessoas que amam essa fic tanto quanto eu 3 Obrigada!

**KahPattz :** Oieee! Eles ainda vão se ver antes da possível viagem...isso é tudo o que eu posso dizer. Eu também...odeio a VL, mas eu to escrevendo uma fic que elas são amigas...sou louca. Eu sei!

**adelia :** YAY! Obrigada, mil vezes obrigada!

**Kivia:** Você ta ficando velha gagá, eu entendo isso hehehe Marcapasso? Vê com o Carlisle... :p huauahuahaua Meu, você não vai entrar na fic para ficar com o Jazz então para de querer que a Alice vá embora! Eu te conheço muito bem! Tadinha da Tanya de EC...ela vai ficar magoada com você.

**Jana Mi:** Hey! Imagina se ela tivesse escutado? Hauhauah Arrependida ela está, agora é saber como e se eles vão agir.

**Guest : **Obrigada! :)

**AgathaRoesler: **Ownn, eu também quero hauhauhau Obrigada!

**SoniaZ: **Ao menos eles estão tentando resolver os problemas juntos.

**Eloisa: **Obrigada! *_*

**Aliscirp : **Isso é o que todos esperam...mas será que vai acontecer?

**Nathlia Lobo:** HUhauahuaa não se preocupa, muita gente faz isso! Hauhauaha Ownnn que linda! Obrigada pelo carinho! :)

**Inaclara: **Quando o Emmett não faz piadas ele não tá normal :P Um dia ela chega lá!


	39. Eu Serei

**N/A: Gente, essa fic já ta acabando e eu quero chorar. Última apresentação de Beward na escola...Eu amo demais essa música do capítulo e desde quando eu comecei a escrever ADSO essa tinha sido a música escolhida para ser a música final deles. Pelas minhas contas, teremos só mais dois capítulos e eu já to começando a ficar com saudades já, mas vamos deixar isso para o capítulo final, certo? Espero que gostem e até o próximo. Beijos!**

***música do capítulo: I'll be do Edwin McCain**

**Capítulo38- Eu serei**

Desliguei o telefone e fechei os olhos. Eu não queria acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo, não agora que tudo parecia se encaminhar de uma maneira mais suave. Olhei para o relógio e decidi fazer o retorno até o parque. Eu não poderia deixar o Jasper ali, sabendo que aquele psicopata estava solto.

"Bella, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Ele perguntou ao me ver.

"Vamos embora." Disse apressadamente.

"Por quê?" Ele franziu a testa, confuso.

"O James fugiu." Disparei.

"O quê? Você já avisou a Alice?" Ele perguntou, nervoso.

"Não, meu pai acabou de ligar." Expliquei "Eu posso pedir para que ela vá para lá?" Perguntei a Jasper. Eu não sabia se ele ficaria confortável com aquela situação.

"Claro." Ele respondeu sem pestanejar.

Enquanto caminhava de volta para o carro, peguei meu telefone e liguei pro Emmett.

"Emm, você poderia buscar a Alice na casa dela?"

"Por que?" Ele perguntou, estranhando o meu pedido.

"Depois eu te explico. Mas por favor, seja rápido. E avise que sou eu que estou pedindo." Avisei.

Quando cheguei à casa dos Cullens, quatro olhares ansiosos se voltaram para mim e Jasper. A tensão era palpável naquela sala.

"O que houve?" Edward perguntou nervoso.

"O James fugiu." Respondi.

"O quê?!" Emmett exclamou.

"Eu não sei como, mas ele conseguiu."

"Ele vai vir atrás de mim." Alice concluiu.

"De todos nós." Edward corrigiu.

"Mas nós estamos em maior número." Emmett apontou.

"Precisamos nos manter unidos." Jasper falou.

"Não." Alice elevou a voz. "Tudo isso é por minha causa, se eu me afastar de vocês tudo ficará bem."

"Não é bem assim. Com exceção da Rose, ele tem motivos para vir atrás de cada um de nós." Emmett tinha razão e era aquilo que me preocupava. James odiava Jasper e Edward, ele era obcecado pela Alice, e eu diria que o que ele sentia por mim beirava esses dois extremos. Infelizmente, Emmett também deve ter entrado para lista negra quando salvou Alice durante aquele ataque.

"O que faremos então?" Jasper perguntou.

"Eu não sei." Emmett parecia perdido.

"Nós não podemos parar a nossa vida por causa dele." Rose falou, decidida.

"Meu pai vai vir para cá. Acho melhor esperar por ele para tomar qualquer decisão." Respondi.

Ouvimos um barulho de fechadura e todos nos encaramos apavorados. Será que a hora já havia chegado? Será que seria assim que tudo acabaria? Um suspiro coletivo de alívio foi ouvido quando Esme e Carlisle apareceram na sala.

"Olá!" Esme nos cumprimentou ."Alice!" Ela parecia confusa e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

"Oi, Esme." Alice murmurou, timidamente.

"Que bom ver todos aqui." Carlisle disse com um sorriso.

"Não exatamente."

"Por quê?" Carlisle perguntou ao ouvir a afirmação de Edward.

"James fugiu." Emmett respondeu.

"O quê? Mas como?" Esme perguntou. O sorriso em seu rosto, dando lugar à uma ruga de preocupação em sua testa.

"Meu pai está vindo para cá. Ele pediu que aguardássemos aqui."

Esperar nunca foi tão angustiante quanto naquele momento. Os minutos passavam e parecia que éramos incapazes de fazer qualquer coisa além de ficar sentados naquele sofá, esperando as péssimas notícias chegarem. Esme preparou um suco para nós, mas o mesmo permaneceu intocado em cima da bandeja.

"Boa noite." Charlie cumprimentou, quando finalmente chegou. "Que bom que todos estão aqui."

"Charlie, graças a Deus chegou!O que aconteceu?" Esme parecia estar mais aflita que nós.

"Dias atrás, James foi transferido para um presídio, mesmo sem ter passado por um julgamento. Como ele foi preso em flagrante e para desafogar a cadeia na delegacia, o juiz pediu a transferência. Só que hoje houve uma rebelião, não sei bem como aconteceu. Alguns prisioneiros conseguiram escapar, inclusive o James." Charlie explicou. Senti um arrepio ao lembrar do sorriso sádico que ele dirigiu a mim no dia em que foi transferido.

"Vocês têm ideia de onde ele possa estar?" Carlisle perguntou.

"Ele não tem família aqui. O único vínculo dele aqui é a Alice." Meu pai respondeu.

"Mas a família dele está aqui." Alice comentou.

"Você tem certeza? Por que não conseguimos nenhum rastro deles aqui. E James não colaborou muito durante o interrogatório."

"Mas vocês não têm nenhum endereço dele?" Agora tinha sido a vez de Emmett perguntar.

"O endereço que ele deu na escola foi o da Alice."

"O meu?" Alice parecia surpresa.

"É. Você alguma vez foi até onde ele morava?"

"Não. Uma vez até disse que ia lá para visitar a mãe dele, mas ele desconversou. Na época eu não achei nada demais." Ela encolheu os ombros.

"Mas o que a gente vai ter que fazer? Ficar trancado em casa?" Rose perguntou, num rompante.

"Não. Eu vou providenciar que um policial fique de vigília tanto aqui quanto na escola. Mas o importante é que vocês não fiquem sozinhos e nenhum momento. Ninguém sabe o que esse garoto pode acabar aprontando."

Quando meu pai foi embora, eu fui direto para o meu quarto. Toda aquela história tinha me feito perder o apetite e eu ainda tinha ficado com uma dor de cabeça mãe de todas as dores de cabeça. Fechei meus olhos, decidindo que som da chuva que caia do lado de fora era a canção de ninar perfeita, só que eu não conseguia relaxar.

Toda vez que eu fechava meus olhos, eu via o rosto de James na minha mente. Seus olhos frios, seu sorriso sádico, suas ameaças... Será que esse pesadelo nunca ia acabar?

Senti o colchão afundar do meu lado e no instante seguinte eu estava envolta por dois braços, que me puxavam de encontro a um corpo bem conhecido.

"Você está com medo?" Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"Sim." Admiti; não havia nenhum motivo pra negar o óbvio. "Medo de perder tudo o que ganhei. Medo de que as pessoas que eu amo se machuquem." Me virei e encarei aqueles olhos verdes.

"Você não vai me perder." Ele me apertou ainda mais contra o seu corpo.

"Edward, nada é certo nessa vida." Eu precisava ser realista. James havia deixado todos abalados em sua primeira tentativa de fazer com que ninguém se entendesse, mas algo me dizia que ele tentaria alguma coisa mais física dessa vez.

"Bella só você tem o poder de me machucar." Ele falou, acariciando meu rosto.

"Edward, se ele fizer alguma coisa com você..." Minha voz ficou embargada pelo choro. O simples pensamento de que alguma coisa podia acontecer a ele, causava uma dor insuportável em mim. "Eu não posso te perder." Sussurrei, afundando minha cabeça em seu peito.

"Você não vai me perder." Ele garantiu. "Eu não vou permitir que ninguém separe a gente." Edward tocou meus lábios levemente com os seus. "Apenas durma. Amanhã tudo vai estar melhor, você vai ver."

"Você fica aqui comigo?" Pedi. Edward assentiu e me puxou para perto dele, fazendo minha cabeça encostar em seu peito. Ali, em seus braços, eu podia acreditar na ilusão de que tudo estava bem.

A manhã seguinte chegou, mas a melhora prometida pelo Edward não. Durante o café da manhã todos permaneciam calados, concentrados em suas refeições como se nelas estivesse o grande segredo do universo. Todos estavam assustados e receosos, mas ninguém queria falar sobre o assunto.

Quando todos deixaram a cozinha, fui atrás da Alice. Eu não tinha conseguido falar com ela desde a notícia. Mesmo sem ter visto a direção que ela tomou, eu tinha uma ideia de onde ela poderia estar. Bati à porta do seu quarto, e não demorou nem um minuto antes que ela a abrisse.

"Hey," Ela sorriu, fracamente.

"Oi." Cumprimentei-a e entrei no quarto. "Como você está?"

"Eu não sei." Alice encolheu os ombros e sentou-se na cama, sendo seguida por mim. "É tudo tão confuso para mim. Eu não consigo parar de pensar que tudo isso é minha culpa." Eu abri a minha boca para falar, mas Alice não permitiu. "Por favor, não diga o contrário. Se eu tivesse acreditado em vocês nada disso estaria acontecendo."

"Eu não teria tanta certeza." Alice me olhou com o cenho enrugado e eu continuei. "Você acreditar em nós só teria servido para preservar as relações. Nada há nada que você pudesse ter feito para que o James mudasse de ideia. Se você não tivesse acreditado nele, ele agiria de outra forma para conseguir o que ele queria." Alice estremeceu, provavelmente, se lembrando do ataque que tinha sofrido.

"É tão estranho estar aqui depois de tanto tempo." Ela comentou depois de um breve silêncio."As vezes parece que tudo que vivi aqui foi em outra vida."

"Não faz tanto tempo assim."

"Para mim faz."

"Olha, eu não sei, mas acho que essa ainda pode ser sua vida novamente, se você quiser." Tentei parecer encorajadora.

"Bella, nós já falamos sobre isso."

"Ali, quando eu contei a ele sobre o James a primeira coisa que ele perguntou foi sobre você. Ele ainda se preocupa!" A mágoa podia ser grande, mas também existia um sentimento tão grande quanto, e nenhum dos dois podia negar isso.

"Bella, por favor." Alice disse num tom de advertência e eu me calei. Talvez aquele não fosse o melhor momento.

Enquanto eu andava pelos corredores da escola, eu experimentava um novo sentimento. Não era a usual timidez ou apreensão, era medo puro e simples. Meu coração estava acelerado e minhas mãos geladas, nem mesmo a presença de Edward ao meu lado era capaz de me acalmar. Eu olhava para cada canto daquela escola, apenas esperando que James saísse de lá.

Mas isso nunca aconteceu naquele dia. Nem no dia seguinte. Ou nas semanas que se seguiram.

A falta de notícias sobre o paradeiro de James era perturbadora, mas apesar do clima pesado como se uma nuvem escura estivesse sobre nossas cabeças, conseguimos seguir com nossas rotinas - na medida do possível.

Nós ainda tomávamos o cuidado de não andar sozinhos e mesmo com toda a inatividade, nossos pais insistiam que eu, Alice e Rose ficássemos nos Cullens. Charlie era o pior de todos, pois ele ainda mantinha a escolta policial tanto na escola quanto em casa.

"Você acredita que em duas semanas tudo vai ter acabado?" Angela comentava depois da nossa monitoria. Eu tinha descoberto que aquela podia ser uma atividade interessante desde que James não fosse o aluno.

"Já recebeu a confirmação de alguma Universidade?" Perguntei.

"Stanford. Decidi estudar Economia."

"Sério? Mas e a música?" Perguntei, surpresa.

"É legal como hobby e me ajudou nesse tempo para que eu me encontrasse, mas não é algo que eu queira fazer para o resto da minha vida."

"E o Ben?"

"Vai para Berkeley. Direito." Revirei os olhos e Angela riu.

"Nada de música pra ele também." Lamentei.

"E você e o Edward?"

"Vamos para o Instituto de Artes da California. Eu vou fazer Escrita Criativa e ele Música." Respondi, com um sorriso. Agora que eu tinha certeza do que eu queria, eu não via a hora de concretizar meus sonhos.

"Alguém para honrar a turma." Ela brincou.

"É." Sorri e olhei para meu relógio. Já estava na hora de voltar para casa."Eu vou indo nessa. Os meus guarda costas me esperam."

"Só mais umas semanas e tudo isso acaba." Ela sorriu, encorajadora.

"Assim espero." Suspirei.

Quando cheguei ao estacionamento o jipe de Emmett e o Audi de Jasper estavam parados pouco mais longe, havia um sedã preto com algum policial que meu pai havia designado para aquele dia.

"Como foi a aula?" Edward me abraçou.

"Bem."

"Podemos ir?" Jasper perguntou e eu assenti, antes de entrar no carro junto com o Edward. Rose e Alice foram com Emmett no jipe.

Mesmo depois de tantas semanas naquele arranjo,continuava estranho ver Alice viajando em outro carro. Todas aquelas manhãs em que nós quatro íamos para a escola pareciam um passado tão distante agora.

Era bem verdade que eles haviam passado da fase de se evitarem e do silêncio mútuo, mas a muralha ainda continuava ali. Eles se falavam quando necessário e até participavam quando todos conversavam, mas eles nunca iniciavam uma conversa um com o outro. A mágoa ainda era grande demais para ser superada.

"Vamos ensaiar hoje?" Edward perguntou, assim que Jasper deu a partida.

"Claro."

"Quando vai ser a apresentação de vocês?" Jasper perguntou.

"No final de semana." Respondi. "E a sua exposição?"

"Semana que vem. Acho que a apresentação dos trabalho vai começar pelo pessoal de música mesmo."

Assim que coloquei os pés em casa, Rose me puxou pela mão, levando eu e Alice até a sala de estar. Edward passou por mim e me deu um olhar solidário, certo de que nada bom poderia sair quando Rosalie Hale estava envolvida.

"Precisamos comprar nossa roupa para o baile." Ela anunciou assim que entramos na sala. Eu levantei minha sobrancelha para ela. Eu já sabia que não escaparia do baile, mas uma maratona de compras era além do que eu podia aguentar.

"Eu não vou ao baile." Alice declarou.

"Como assim?" Eu e Rose dissemos juntas. Eu nunca achei que ouviria Alice dizer aquelas palavras.

"Essa situação toda está acabando comigo e eu não tenho um par." Ela desabafou.

"Nós podemos ir em grupo, que tal?" Sugeri, tentando animá-la.

"Ah, é? E quando vocês decidirem dançar com o Edward e o Emmett, o que eu faço? Fico sentada olhando para a cara do Jasper? Ou quem sabe, com a minha sorte eu não fico sentada sozinha, enquanto o Jasper dança com alguém?"

"Eu prometo que a gente reveza, mas por favor. Vai com a gente!" Rosalie implorou.

"Essa pode ser a última coisa que faremos juntas... por muito tempo." Eu sabia que estava apelando, mas aquela era minha última cartada.

"A Bella tem razão."

"E você me deve essa, você sabe." Alice me encarou por um segundo e deu um meio sorriso.

"Tudo bem." Ela se rendeu.

Dos bastidores era possível ouvir o som da plateia, o que aumentava ainda mais o meu nervosismo. Pensar em todas aquelas pessoas me olhando, me analisando... eu deveria estar louca quando cogitei entrar naquela escola.

"Acalme-se" Edward sussurrou ao meu lado.

"Impossível."

"Eu não sei porquê tanto nervosismo, você foi ótima da última vez." Ele tentou me encorajar, mas não estava funcionando.

"Da última vez não tinha tanta gente na plateia." Murmurei. Pelo menos não tanta gente conhecida. Além de Carlisle e Esme, Charlie tinha aparecido com a namorada. Minha mãe, Phil e Annabella também estavam lá, isso para não mencionar Jake, Seth e Leah.

"É só você fechar os olhos" Eu sorri, lembrando-me das outras vezes que ele tinha me pedido isso.

"Eu não sei se isso funcionaria hoje." Mordi o lábio.

"Então é só você olhar para mim, ok?" Ele sugeriu e então o Professor Banner gesticulou, avisando que estava na hora. "Vamos, é a nossa vez." Edward me pegou pela mão e andamos em direção ao palco.

A banda da escola começou a tocar os acordes e eu senti um nó no meu estômago. Eu consigo fazer isso, repeti para mim mesma. Edward apertou minha mãe e sorriu para mim. Talvez aquele fosse todo o encorajamento de que eu precisava. Continuei encarando-o quando comecei a cantar.

**The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful**

(Os filamentos em seus olhos que os colorem maravilhosamente)

**Stop me and steal my breath**

(Interrompem-me e roubam minha respiração)

**Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky**

(Esmeraldas de montanhas empurradas para o céu)

**Never revealing their depth**

(Nunca revelam sua profundidade)

**Tell me that we belong together**

(Diga-me que pertencemos um ao outro)

**Dress it up with the trappings of love**

(Vista-se com as decorações do amor)

**I'll be captivated**

(Eu serei cativado)

**I'll hang from your lips**

(eu ficarei preso aos seus lábios)

**Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above**

(Ao invés de na forca que machuca meu coração_)_

O sorriso que Edward mantinha no rosto enquanto eu cantava a minha parte da música aquecia o meu coração. Eu ainda me lembro da primeira vez que ele leu a letra completa. Ele disse que não havia melhores palavras para descrever o que nós sentíamos um pelo outro.

**I'll be your crying shoulder**

(_Eu serei o ombro em que você chora)_

**I'll be love suicide**

_(Eu serei um suicida do amor)_

**I'll be better when I'm older**

(_Eu serei melhor quando ficar mais velho)_

**I'll be the greatest fan of your life**

_(Eu serei o maior fã de sua vida)_

Sorri. Para muitos, aquelas seriam só letras de uma música de amor. Para mim e para Edward, aquelas palavras eram a promessa do nosso futuro.

**Rain falls angry on the tin roof**

(_A chuva cai furiosa no telhado de lata)_

**As we lie awake in my bed**

(_Enquanto estamos acordados, deitados em minha cama)_

**You're my survival, you're my living proof**

_(Você é minha sobrevivência, você é minha prova viva)_

**My love is alive not dead**

_(Meu amor está vivo e não morto)_

**Tell me that we belong together**

(_Diga-me que pertencemos um ao outro)_

**Dress it up with the trappings of love**

(_Vista-se com as decorações do amor)_

**I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips**

(_Eu serei cativado, eu ficarei preso aos seus lábios)_

**Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above**

_(Ao invés de na forca que machuca meu coração)_

Mesmo depois de tantas vezes, ouvir a voz de Edward ainda fazia meu coração acelerar. O som da voz dele era um verdadeiro calmante, era tão acolhedora que me dava a sensação de proteção. A mesma sensação que eu encontrava nos braços dele.

**I'll be your crying shoulder**

(_Eu serei o ombro em que você chora)_

**I'll be love suicide**

_(Eu serei um suicida do amor)_

**I'll be better when I'm older**

(_Eu serei melhor quando ficar mais velho)_

**I'll be the greatest fan of your life**

_(Eu serei o maior fã de sua vida)_

Quando começamos a cantar o refrão, Edward me virou, ocupando todo o meu campo de visão. Ouvir aquelas palavras dele, me fazia acreditar que éramos inseparáveis, que nada nem ninguém seria capaz de nos atingir.

**I've been dropped out, burned up,**

(_Eu fui derrubado, queimado),_

**fought my way back from the dead**

(_voltei vitorioso da morte)_

**Tuned in, turned on,**

(_Sintonizado, ligado,)_

**Remembered the things that you said**

( _lembrei das coisas que você disse)_

Quando ele me entregou a continuação da letra da música, eu percebi o significado daquela última estrofe. Eu estava feliz que, mesmo com poucas palavras, ele pudesse expressar o que ele sentiu durante o período mais escuro da vida dele.

**I'll be your crying shoulder**

(_Eu serei o ombro em que você chora)_

**I'll be love suicide**

_(Eu serei um suicida do amor)_

**I'll be better when I'm older**

(_Eu serei melhor quando ficar mais velho)_

**I'll be the greatest fan of your life**

_(Eu serei o maior fã de sua vida)_

A apresentação acabou e todos aplaudiram. Só então eu permiti olhar para a plateia. Não foi nenhum pouco difícil achar os rostos conhecidos, rostos tão sorridentes que não pude evitar sorrir de volta, enquanto fazia uma reverência agradecendo a plateia. Meus pais pareciam os mais entusiásticos e eu agradeci mentalmente por nenhum deles gritar o meu nome. Aquele seria o ápice do meu constrangimento.

Saímos do palco e o Professor Banner já estava a postos para falar com Edward, como o assunto dizia respeito somente a ele, me afastei. Mas logo me arrependi do fato, pois mais a frente Tanya Denali aguardava.

**Reviews:**

**khesia cross: **Não, ainda teremos mais dois e a continuação. Pode deixar que quando for o último você vai saber.

**Sarah Gilbert :** Bem vinda! :D Ownn, obrigada! Eita! Ehehhehe Pode deixar que já continuei

**SoniaZ :** huahauhaua eu ri muito quando li essa review, você não tem ideia! Juro que essa foi a última bomba. :p

**Jana Mi : **A Bella sabe que ele só se aproximou da Tanya porque ela foi embora para Phoenix, então ela não se acha no direito de cobrar os direitos dela, quando tudo isso meio que foi culpa dela. Só que o crime dele, infelizmente, não merece esse tipo de punição :(

**paola: **Obrigada :) Eu já escrevi algumas e tenho algumas inacabadas que eu pretendo acabá-las pra ontem heheheh

**Paola: **Agora fiquei confusa...é a mesma Paola? o.O Ah, eu sei que você também deve reclamar sobre como acabei esse capítulo, mas tudo bem. Eu sobrevivo!

**TaTa B-P : **Tô começando a acreditar nisso hauahuaa Ah, vai! Eles são adolescentes...quem nuinca matou aula? Ainda mais com o Edward como companhia :p De repente ele pega as duas juntas, quem sabe?

**MioneMD : **Mas ADSO vai ter continuação que se chama Seguindo Seus Passos (tire suas conclusões) no último capítulo dessa fic, eu vou postar a sinopse da próxima :p

**Line Hastings :** No próximo capítulo saberemos disso. Não precisa ficar tão ansiosa não.

**DINDA CULLEN: **Opa, já cheguei com mais!

**Kivia :** huahuahauahahuahua Teus maridos...falando nisso, viu que Jensen vai ser papai? Sério, eu tenho medo dele e do Jared como pais...imagina como essas crianças vão ser quando crescer? Não vai ter psiquiatra que dê jeito :p Que absurdo! Me queimar! Hunf! Não esquece que tem que soltar meus membros antes :p Ah, vai que um dia você se compadece e atende os meus pedidos? Custa nada tentar né? Tadinha da Tanya, ela nem é assim tão malvada.

**Millie : **Huhauaau ele pode vai! Sim, até pq a aproximação deles foi meio culpa da Bella que abandonou o coitado. Acho difícil que o Jazz tenha uma recaída, até pq ele não chegou a se viciar, mas nunca se sabe.

**Jhaay :** Hey! Essa Tanya não é exatamente a vadia que estamos acostumadas a ver, mas também não é nenhuma santinha não. Acho que eles precisavam disso, ainda mais com o Edward voltando a enxergar, eles precisavam de uma coisa "normal" para fazer, se bem que eu acho que não combina muito com eles. Okay, o que eu posso dizer sobre SSP é que não veremos nada de Rússia. :p

**AgathaRoesler :** OMG! Ele fugiu, ué! Hauahahauhaua Jasper e Alice juntos? Por que será que todo mundo quer isso?


End file.
